


Physique et autres désagréments

by Berylia



Category: Original Work
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Angry Sex, Angst, Aphrodisiacs, Aristocracy, Aston Martin sex, Barebacking, Begging, Cute Kids, Domesticity, Exhibitionism, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Fuckbuddies, Getting Together, Kinks, Light Bondage, M/M, Massage, Military Uniforms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Quiet Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex in a Car, Slow Sex, So much angst, Spanking, Strip Tease, Uniform Kink, at least that's how it starts, but kitten, discomfort during sex, house porn, real grown up problems
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 153,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berylia/pseuds/Berylia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance n'est pas beaucoup de choses. Il n'est pas nerd même s'il bosse dans le jeu-vidéo, il n'est pas gay même s'il prend soin de sa peau, et il n'est pas attiré par Steve Perfection Laverty même s'il est en train de l'embrasser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Physique

**Author's Note:**

> Avertissement : Non seulement il y a beaucoup de sexe mais en plus Lance oublie toutes les leçons qu’il a apprises et a du sexe oral non protégé. A la maison ne faites pas comme lui mes enfants !

 

Physique

 

Il agrippa les draps, les serrant avec force, désespoir, le corps tremblant, tentant de réfréner ses hanches qui se soulevaient, voulant s’enfoncer encore plus loin dans cette chaleur humide et délicieuse.

Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’on lui faisait une fellation et de loin, mais jamais encore il n’avait été si vite conduit au bord de l’orgasme, chaque fibre de son corps vibrant sous l’expertise de cette bouche et de cette langue.

Il ne savait pas à quoi c’était dû. Il se refusait à croire que c’était parce que c’était un homme en train de lui tailler une pipe. Certes il ne doutait pas qu’il connaisse les endroits les plus sensibles mais c’était un mec, il devrait être plus rebuté par l’idée de ces poils rugueux contre ses cuisses, pas plus excité à chaque fois qu’il se sentait griffé.

Il râla lorsqu’il le sentit se retirer, léchant une derrière fois son sexe avec un mouvement incroyablement sensuel qui le laissa essoufflé.

Il le regardait, ses yeux verts reflétant la lumière de la lampe, ses lèvres rouges, gonflées et luisantes. Il avait envie de l’embrasser, maintenant, de sentir son odeur sur ses lèvres, de plonger dans cette bouche brûlante et de tirer de lui les mêmes cris. Mais il n’osait pas faire ce qu’il lui avait fait, alors il se contentait de prendre son visage en coupe et de l’amener sur lui, l’embrassant à perdre haleine.

Des mains d’homme caressaient son corps, calleuses, grandes, brutales. Il sentait son sexe contre le sien. Il n’arrivait plus à se rappeler quand il s’était déshabillé, s’il l’avait regardé alors, nu, musclé, viril.

Habituellement il murmurait une litanie de compliments et poussait des grognements sourds, là il gémissait et haletait comme une femme lorsqu’il le touchait.

L’autre était silencieux, il ne disait rien. Les seuls bruits qui rebondissaient dans la chambre d’hôtel étaient donc ces halètements pornographiques et ces gémissements embarrassant.

Un doigt se posa sur ses lèvres et, après un moment d’hésitation il ouvrit timidement la bouche et le lécha, arrachant un grognement à son partenaire. Enhardi par la réaction il l’attira plus profond et se mit à le sucer. Comme l’autre homme l’avait fait avant lui, comme il voudrait…

Un autre doigt vint rejoindre le premier et il sentit le corps au-dessus du sien bouger, il le sentit se déplacer vers le côté, lui laisser le champ libre pour écarter les cuisses.

Il déglutit difficilement. Il n’était même pas saoul et il savait à quoi allaient servir les doigts qu’il enduisait de salive et caressait de sa langue. Il n’était pas vraiment sûr d’être prêt, d’ailleurs il commençait à paniquer maintenant que ce corps brûlant n’était plus sur le sien, l’enveloppant de plaisir.

Les doigts se retirèrent. Il ouvrit la bouche. Il ne savait absolument pas ce qu’il allait dire, il allait mettre les pieds dans le plat et il repartirait avec un très gros problème de rigidité dans le pantalon, il en était sûr. S’il s’était trouvé avec une femme il aurait su trouver les mots. D’un autre côté s’il s’était trouvé avec une femme il n’aurait même pas eu besoin de parler parce qu’il n’aurait pas été dans cette situation.

Un râle sourd et guttural l’arrêta, l’amenant à baisser les yeux sur ce qui se passait juste à côté de lui. Il était à genoux et les doigts avaient disparus derrière lui et à la tension de son visage et au gémissement il n’avait pas de mal à deviner ce qui se passait. Ses joues s’enflammèrent et son sexe se dressa, plein de désir et de curiosité.

Il se redressa et se rapprocha de lui, déposant une myriade de baisers sur son visage tout en examinant ses réactions, les spasmes qui secouaient ses muscles pendant qu’il se préparait. L’Anglais lui fit un de ses sourires ravageurs et il répondit en léchant l’un de ses tétons ce qui le fit gémir à nouveau.

Il laissa ses mains parcourir ce corps masculin à la fois semblable et si différent du sien. Il remarqua la couleur foncée de ses tétons, les poils blonds qui brillaient sur son bas-ventre descendant en une spirale hypnotique vers son sexe lourd et érigé qui lui coupa le souffle, l’amenant à passer sa langue sur ses lèvres pour tenter de les humidifier. Il ne résista pas à approcher sa main pour l’effleurer, ce qui fit trembler et haleter ce corps hâlé et lui donna encore plus soif d’étreindre cette chair douce et brulante.

Levant les yeux vers son visage ravagé par le désir, le plaisir et la douleur, il commença à le branler, sans bien savoir quel rythme prendre, les mouvements raides face à cette situation nouvelle. Mais le spectacle, oh le spectacle était à la hauteur. L’Anglais si sûr de lui, si beau tremblait sous ses caresses. Des spasmes agitaient ses cuisses alors que ses genoux avaient du mal à garder la posture. Son corps était éclaboussé de rouge et sa bouche s’ouvrait sur une respiration de plus en plus difficile. Il le rendait fou de désir.

Enfin une main le repoussa sur le lit et il fut de nouveau enjambé. Il sentit ses yeux se refermer tandis qu’il le positionnait contre ses fesses, à l’entrée de son corps. Et il le prit en lui, descendant lentement, l’entourant d’une chaleur étroite insupportable, délicieuse. Il poussa un long soupir de satisfaction quand il fut entièrement à l’intérieur. Son corps vibrait de désir et d’excitation mais au moins ce n’était pas pour l’instant si différent d’avec une femme. Enfin si on exceptait la présence chaude et lourde de ses bourses contre son ventre et son sexe qui attirait irrémédiablement son regard.

L’autre se remit à bouger, montant et descendant comme la marée, faisant monter de ses lèvres des cris de plaisir qui trouvaient écho dans ceux qui tombaient s’écraser sur sa peau, l’électrisant encore plus. Le moindre frôlement lui enflammait le sang et il avait beau s’accrocher aux draps il n’arrivait pas à se contrôler, il n’avait plus qu’une envie, prendre le contrôle et s’enfoncer en lui de toute la force de son désir.

Ce qu’il fit. Ses mains s’emparèrent de ses hanches et il les fit rouler sur le côté, le renversant. Il le laissa se faire à la position, soulever les hanches pour enlever les draps qui le gênaient. Il posa ses jambes sur ses épaules et commença à bouger, s’enfonçant plus profondément encore.

C’était divin. Aucune femme contre lui n’avait jamais été aussi étroite ou aussi chaude, n’avait soulevé les hanches avec autant d’ardeur pour venir à sa rencontre ou n’avait attrapé avec force son cou pour lui souffler au creux de l’oreille « Plus profond vers la droite ». Et lorsqu’il avait obéi aucune n’avait poussé un cri aussi rauque, aussi animal. Il avait souvent eu des traces des sillons de griffes labourant son dos mais jamais ces ongles courts se plantant profondément dans sa chair au rythme des poussées. Jamais encore il n’avait pu être aussi sauvage dans ses gestes, aussi brutal dans ses mouvements. L’Anglais était solide et lui rendait ses coups avec autant de force et de passion. Le mouvement était accéléré et presque frénétique et la tête lui tournait sous tant de sensations. Il le mordait en l’embrassant, il se crispait sur son sexe emprisonné entre leurs deux ventres qui tressaillait, rouge et gonflé. L’odeur de sueur et de sperme était omniprésente comme un musc animal et le rendait fou. Il n’arrivait plus à se contrôler et il…

Tout son corps se tendit alors que la jouissance le prenait par surprise, une main sur le lit, l’autre encore sur le sexe gonflé qu’il caressa pour l’amener avec lui vers l’extase. Il tenta de prolonger le mouvement, désespéré à l’idée de ne pas avoir réussi à le faire jouir. Il tenta de prolonger son érection, le pilonnant avec le dernier désespoir, jusqu’à ce qu’enfin le corps sous le sien tremble et que sa semence se répande sur sa main.

Il dégagea ses jambes et se laissa tomber sur lui, épuisé, la tête vide.

 

Ils s’étaient rencontrés à une conférence sur la physique quantique. Ce qui était ridicule parce que la physique quantique le faisait dormir. Mais bon, Arthur et Lad étaient en plein boulot et ils voulaient absolument assister à la conférence du Professeur Laverty donc il avait été envoyé comme un vulgaire garçon de course pour aller mettre son microphone sur le bureau, appuyer dessus pour enregistrer et fin. Maintenant il était coincé dans un amphi rempli presque exclusivement de mecs et de quelques thons avec de gros problèmes d’acné… Ah et il ne comprenait rien du tout à ce que disait le conférencier. Et il n’avait pas de livre. Et même s’il en avait un il ne l’aurait pas sorti parce que le mec avait une supervision et avait déjà fait sortir sous les huées un étudiant qui avait sorti un magazine à cinq minutes du début de la conf.

Donc il s’emmerdait. Comme un rat mort.

Il avait bien essayé de trouver à draguer mais avec Roboprof il ne risquait pas de bouger de son siège sans se faire remarquer. Et il avait fait la connerie d’aller s’asseoir au troisième rang en pensant que comme tous les autres profs il ne verrait pas ce qui était trop proche. Moralité il n’avait que deux rangs à contempler et il n’y avait que des thons. Et des mecs bien sûr mais il s’en foutait et en plus eux aussi c’étaient des cageots.

Bien sûr quand sa voisine avait fait tomber sa gomme il la lui avait rendue avec son plus beau sourire mais sa tête de pizza lui avait fait se retourner avec un air de concentration absolu. Même avec un sac sur la tête elle n’était pas potable et il n’était pas en cours de physique donc elle ne lui servirait à rien.

Le seul truc reposant pour les yeux (à part le prof qu’était un jeune rouquin aux T-shirts crades et déchirés mais pas trop laid) c’était son voisin de droite qui au moins était beau et bien habillé. Il ne doutait pas que les demoiselles de derrière devaient toutes être en train de soupirer en les regardant. Après tout ils étaient tous les deux blonds et hâlés, son voisin avait la carrure d’un sportif de haut niveau (à se demander ce qu’il faisait là, mais au vu de la rapidité de ses notes c’était vraiment un nerd) et des fringues assez luxueuses et classe, il n’y avait qu’à voir son polo griffé, un vrai en plus.

Bref, il alternait entre le prof, sa feuille blanche qu’il avait sorti pour éviter de se faire pourrir par le furieux et son voisin. Et il réfléchissait. A la publicité, à la distribution, à la VPC. Il griffonnait de temps en temps puis relevait la tête, contemplant le profil du voisin. Il avait un de ces visages aux traits réguliers, parfaits, masculins, classiques.

A un moment, inévitablement leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Il sourit avec naturel à son voisin ce qui lui valut un haussement de sourcils puis un sourire tout à fait charmeur et ils reprirent leurs activités.

Il croisa son regard plusieurs fois encore au cours de la conférence et il lui sembla que leurs genoux se frôlaient assez souvent mais il n’y prêta pas plus d’attention qu’au discours abscons et soporifique du conférencier.

Quant enfin l’épreuve de patience toucha à sa fin il s’étira copieusement pendant que les fans en délire s’approchaient du maître pour mieux se faire rejeter. Il rangea ses papiers griffonnés en vrac dans son sac et le balança sur son dos. Tête de pizza bouchait le passage ayant fait tomber par terre tout le bordel de son cartable. Il se tourna donc vers son voisin qui lui sourit. Décidément il avait une touche. Il sentait le regard des filles de derrière sur eux et décida de jouer le jeu. Il lui envoya un sourire éclatant.

— Je suis Lance, dit-il en levant la main.

— Steve, répondit l’autre en la lui serrant avec force mais sans trop de pression non plus, ne transformant pas un simple geste en un concours de testostérone.

— C’était intéressant ?

— Très novateur et réellement passionnant. Mais ce n’est visiblement pas votre truc.

Il parlait avec un accent anglais qui rajoutait à son charme. Il entendait les filles chuchoter juste derrière eux.

— Clairement pas. Des amis m’ont demandé de la leur enregistrer. Tout ce que je sais de la physique quantique c’est E = MC². Et encore ça c’est parce que c’est marqué sur un des T-shirts de mon pote.

L’Anglais avait un rire très agréable, chaud et entraînant. Indubitablement charmant, voir même un charmeur né.

— Et maintenant il va falloir que je descende dans l’arène des geekilions pour récupérer le Saint Graal.

Il remonta la lanière de son sac à dos avec nonchalance, le sourire toujours collé au visage, attendant de voir si son commentaire ferait effet.

— Je peux aller le chercher et pendant ce temps vous me réservez une place au 77.

Bingo !

Il se laissa rougir juste une seconde et le remercia avec un sourire encore plus grand.

Lorsqu’il se retourna tête de pizza avait une hémorragie et il l’acheva en lui demandant d’une voix douce si ça allait et en lui donnant un kleenex.

Le bar était déjà pas mal rempli mais un sourire à la serveuse et un clin d’œil à des thons lui permit de libérer deux places au comptoir. Il n’eut aucun mal à se faire offrir le premier verre de la soirée et il nota quelques idées sur un coin de feuille en attendant.

Steve était vraiment bel homme et avec une grâce naturelle qui ne gâchait rien. Il regarda hommes et femmes se retourner sur son passage et se dit qu’il avait bien employé son après-midi. Bien sûr Lad et Arthur l’attendaient comme le messie en ce moment même pour pouvoir écouter leur conférence et en parler pendant des heures mais ils attendraient encore un moment parce qu’il avait bien l’intention de profiter de l’étrange gibier qu’il avait levé.

Il s’était déjà fait draguer par des mecs, c’était la rançon de la beauté et du succès, mais jamais par des hommes dignes de sa compagnie et qui pouvaient lui apporter quelque chose, ici un dictaphone et une audience captivée. Bien sûr il n’était pas gay mais ça ne servait à rien de réduire les espoirs de ce pauvre Steve à néant.

— Merci pour le dictaphone. Laisse-moi t’offrir un verre.

Il était temps de passer au tutoiement. Qui lui valu un nouveau sourire ultra-bright.

— Pas de refus.

Ils échangèrent les informations chiantes d’usage, qui ils étaient, ce qu’ils faisaient dans la vie, où ils voulaient se retrouver dans quelques années et pourquoi il valait mieux faire ses études en Amérique plutôt qu’en Angleterre.

Il se laissa inviter par Steve dans un excellent resto français avec une carte des vins qui aurait fait pleurer de rage et de jalousie sa mère. Enfin avant qu’elle ne se brûle totalement les papilles à boire soir et matin.

L’ambiance était très chic et le cadre très classe et les deux étudiants détonnaient mais le maître de salle et la serveuse avaient été éblouis par leurs deux sourires et ils dînèrent en paix.

Parler avec Steve était facile. L’écouter aussi. C’en était presque magique. Il n’avait jamais été aussi à l’aise à un rendez-vous. A quoi se cacher la vérité c’était un rendez-vous, le cadre, la conversation, Steve qui payait. Il se faisait courtiser. Et ce n’était pas pour lui déplaire. Il était beau et surtout subtil, l’effleurant juste par moments, le regardant de ses grands yeux verts… Non vraiment, pas désagréable du tout.

Il n’avait pas beaucoup bu, dégustant le vin, partageant la bouteille avec tranquillité, il n’avait donc aucune explication rationnelle à sa réponse.

Ils étaient sortis du restaurant et avaient commencé à marcher. Au coin de la rue Steve s’était arrêté et lui avait demandé s’il voulait passer prendre un dernier verre avec lui. Ils étaient entré dans le bar d’un grand hôtel et lorsque l’anglais lui avait demandé s’ils pouvaient continuer cette conversation en privé il avait accepté.

 

Il n’était pas gay. C’était évident. Et aussi plaisante et incroyable qu’ait été cette nuit elle ne changeait pas sa vie ni son orientation sexuelle. Il n’était toujours pas gay.

Mais il avait encore envie de coucher avec Steve.

 

xxx

 

La bibliothèque était à moitié vide. Et pourtant il n’était que 20h00. Steve secoua la tête, désolé par le niveau lamentable des universités américaines, si même à Berkeley il y avait si peu d’élèves studieux cela laissait augurer bien des désastres pour l’avenir.

Il se leva cependant et rangea ses affaires. Il passa avec soin son écharpe autour de son cou, même s’il y avait pas de fog dans ce pays il n’y faisait pas moins froid et humide et il n’avait aucune envie de tomber malade. Il sourit à la bibliothécaire du soir qui papillonna des yeux en lui rendant son sourire et sortit pour rentrer à l’appartement. N’importe quel autre jour il serait resté jusqu’à la fermeture, en profitant pour demander à accéder à des ouvrages normalement interdits à de simples élèves de son niveau, mais ce soir il avait rendez-vous.

Un rendez-vous secret comme tous ceux de ces derniers mois mais au moins ce soir il ne dormirait pas seul dans son lit et il aurait quelqu’un avec qui parler. Même s’il était aussi superficiel que vaniteux. Et il le trompait avec des femmes.

Il n’attirait que les connards. Voire il ne couchait qu’avec des connards.

D’un autre côté il l’avait cherché à sortir avec un hétéro.

Il soupira en rentrant dans la voiture.

Quand Lance lui avait dit qu’il voulait continuer à le voir il avait hésité. Longtemps. Il n’avait pas eu besoin de plus d’une heure pour voir quel genre d’homme il était : calculateur, manipulateur, séducteur et hétéro. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment il avait fait pour l’attirer dans son lit, mais le sexe avait été vraiment bon, même avec un noob comme lui alors il hésita. Et Lance l’avait regardé avec ses grands yeux bleus de labrador et il avait accepté.

Ils n’avaient mis aucune règle, n’avaient donné aucun nom à leur relation. Il savait que Lance allait le garder caché, qu’il continuerait à sortir avec des femmes pour soutenir sa réputation et juste parce qu’il se fichait que ça le blesse. Il le savait mais il avait accepté. Parce qu’au début il s’en fichait, après tout, Lance était un bon coup et il avait besoin de ça après encore un échec sentimental. Il n’allait pas s’attacher à ce blond superficiel. Aucune chance.

Il était con et n’apprenait jamais. Bien sûr qu’il s’était attaché. Lance était drôle, beau, facile à vivre lorsqu’ils étaient ensemble et même s’il refusait catégoriquement d’être en-dessous le sexe était génial. Et il s’amourachait toujours des connards qu’il ne pouvait pas avoir.

Il devrait acheter des bouquins pour lutter contre ça : « Cesser de tomber amoureux de connards pour les nuls », « Je construis ma vie en me faisant du bien », « J’arrête le suicide affectif », ou alors appeler les émissions de radio du milieu de la nuit où Miss Hart répondait à vos problèmes de peine de cœur avec des phrases toutes faites.

Bref, il était dans la merde.

Sauf que ça s’arrêtait maintenant. Il était hors de question qu’il continue à se faire marcher dessus par Lance.

Quoi qu’il arrive ça serait tombé à l’eau de toutes façons, à la fin de l’année il retournait en Angleterre et Lance ne l’aurait jamais suivi. Sans doute n’aurait-il même pas voulu qu’il le suive. Il ne doutait pas que son père aurait été heureux de le voir débarquer avec un étudiant américain dans le manoir familial. La presse à scandale aurait été ravie…

L’air était frais dans la rue quand il descendit de voiture et il leva les yeux sur l’immeuble. Au quatrième la lumière était allumée. Lance était déjà là.

Il lui avait donné les clefs un mois auparavant. C’était un acte stupide, il le savait mais il avait quand même espéré que ça changerait quelque chose entre eux…

L’ascenseur n’était pas en panne pour une fois et il commença à enlever son écharpe. Dès qu’il ouvrit la porte une odeur de nourriture et la chaleur l’assaillirent. Lance avait préparé à manger et même s’il n’était pas le meilleur cuisto de la vie de Steve au moins il cuisinait mieux que l’anglais moyen.

— Hey, bonsoir.

Le tablier lui allait bien et comme toujours il avait du mal à résister à son sourire alors il l’embrassa, en profitant pour respirer son odeur sous les épices qu’il avait généreusement versées dans le plat.

— Bonsoir.

— J’ai fait du riz aux haricots rouges. On mange tout de suite.

Bon, il allait attendre après le repas, mais cette fois-ci il allait lui dire et rompre, c’était définitif.

Le repas était bon, meilleur même que d’habitude et Lance avait envie, plus encore que d’habitude, se lançant sur lui dès qu’il eut reposé sa cuillère. Alors, puisque c’était la dernière fois, il se laissa faire, écartant les cuisses pour qu’il le prépare, s’allongeant sur le dos.

Il l’observa tout du long, presque oublieux de son propre corps, de son propre orgasme qui grandissait, entièrement focalisé sur celui qu’il allait perdre. Car il allait partir, il le savait, on ne changeait pas comme ça, pas sans une bonne raison et il n’était jamais cette raison.

Il s’allongeait toujours sur lui après, le sourire aux lèvres, le corps battu par la jouissance, sa main le caressant juste légèrement.

— Je ne veux pas être ton vilain petit secret. Soit on sort ensemble soit on rompt mais en tous cas ça c’est fini.

 

xxx

 

Lance n’était pas perturbé. Pas le moins du monde. Il avait fait un choix et il vivait avec, pas de quoi en faire tout un plat.

De toute façon ça n’aurait jamais marché entre eux. Il n’était pas gay après tout. Ce n’était qu’une phase, juste une passade à l’université. Il était hétéro, peut-être pas cent pour cent, mais il fallait un homme au moins à son niveau pour le faire fléchir et ça ça se trouvait pas sous le pas d’un cheval. Et puis il n’était pas vraiment très gay non plus, la preuve il n’avait jamais été en-dessous, et il lui avait jamais taillé une pipe. Et ça risquait plus d’arriver puisqu’il avait rompu. En faisant du chantage en plus. Il pouvait pas juste lui dire on arrête, non, il fallait qu’il lui dise si tu arrêtes pas de voir des femmes j’écarte plus les cuisses…

Un connard.

De toute façon c’était tant mieux. Il en avait marre de tous ces petits génies autour de lui qui l’écrasaient sans cesse. Et Steve avec toute sa perfection, sa putain de patience, sa belle gueule et son corps d’athlète et major de sa promo en physique en plus était le plus insupportable de tous. Surtout quand il le contemplait de ses yeux verts et mystérieux et qu’il était totalement incapable de savoir ce qu’il lui voulait ou même pourquoi est-ce qu’il restait encore avec lui alors qu’il était tellement parfait.

Et puis zut il arrêtait de penser à lui.

Sauf que s’il ne pensait pas à Steve il pensait au boulot et ça aussi ça l’énervait. Parce que leur jeu avait été un carton. Parce qu’ils avaient trouvé un distributeur pour le faire sortir de l’université. Parce qu’ils en avaient un autre sur le feu. Parce qu’ils avaient maintenant une réput de folie.

Et qu’il n’était personne. Juste le gars qui s’occupait de ces conneries de paperasse et de la promo. Quand ils apprenaient qu’il n’était ni game designer ni concepteur les gens se détournaient de lui et partaient harceler Lad et Arthur de questions. Les gens c’était trois nerds boutonneux et demi mais ça restait des gens. Qui l’oubliaient. Et ça il ne le supportait pas.

Sauf qu’il fallait bien qu’il ravale sa fierté et qu’il le supporte puisqu’avec ses maigres connaissances en programmation et son incapacité à imaginer les stages il n’apportait que sa belle gueule au studio.

Il était inutile. Nul et inutile. C’était sa mère qui avait raison au final. Au fond tout le monde s’en foutait de sa gueule. Même Steve. Surtout Steve.

Il ferma les yeux et respira à fond. Il n’allait pas se laisser aller comme ça, il allait se ressaisir et tout de suite. Ni les Arthur, ni les Lad, et encore moins les Steve de ce monde n’allaient le mettre à mal ou plus bas que terre. Il était un battant, il était beau et il était né pour être au-dessus des autres, quoi que sa mère en dise.

Il rouvrit les yeux et testa son sourire sur la barmaid. Elle faillit trébucher, tout allait bien.

Discrètement, utilisant une technique qu’il avait perfectionnée au fil du temps il balaya la salle cherchant la plus jolie fille présente.

Ce n’était pas le gros lot mais il en trouva une fraiche et jolie, brunette, qui discutait avec ses amies beaucoup moins gâtées par la nature.

Il fit signe à la barmaid de lui remettre un verre, un cosmopolitan et d’en apporter deux autres sur un plateau. Il s’avança vers la table de sa cible.

— Offert par la maison, dit-il en glissant son verre devant elle. Pour les plus jolies filles du bar.

La barmaid arriva exactement au bon moment servant les deux moches et lui permettant de filer, allant s’installer avec son verre à une table beaucoup plus loin.

Il n’eut pas le temps de s’y asseoir que déjà les filles l’appelaient pour le remercier. Il se fit prier pour s’asseoir près d’elles et les inonda de questions sur leur vie, les écoutant avec attention débiter leurs salades et glousser. Il leur sourit à toutes, mais surtout à Lola et lorsqu’elles voulurent tout savoir de lui il leur révéla être un game designer de génie encore à la fac. Il fut surprit que Lola sache de quoi il parlait mais à la vérité il s’en fichait. Elle avait un beau décolleté et une poitrine assez conséquente pour une cravate de notaire.

Être hétéro ça n’avait que des avantages.

 

xxx

 

Il était bourré. Pinté jusqu’à la dernière goutte de sang. Hélas l’alcool semblait ne le rendre que plus lucide ce qui accentuait ses problèmes et lui donnait envie de boire à nouveau. Il n’avait encore jamais été ivre et bien une chose était sûre il n’aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout.

D’un autre côté c’était tout ce qu’il avait trouvé pour tenter d’oublier. Sauf que ça n’avait pas marché. Pas du tout du tout et qu’en fait il n’avait rien oublié, ni la discussion, ni le contrat, ni cette boule dans sa gorge, cette envie de vomir et cette haine qui lui donnait envie de se jeter contre le mur encore et encore.

Enfin pas tout tenté, justement ce qui expliquait pourquoi il se trouvait devant la porte, le doigt hésitant sur la sonnette, sachant qu’il allait faire une grosse connerie mais incapable de ne pas la faire.

Il sonna.

La lumière était allumée dans l’appart, il avait regardé de la rue avant de monter. Il n’était peut-être pas seul. Il y avait pensé. Après tout il n’avait aucune raison de rester seul, ce n’était pas parce qu’il avait piétiné sa fierté et lui avait foutu un coup dans les parties en le rejetant qu’il devait se passer de compagnie. Il était sûr qu’il y avait la queue pour le Prince Charmant aux yeux verts et au sourire charmant. Okay, ça faisait deux fois charmant mais ça montrait qu’il le valait bien.

Bref il y avait peut-être un autre mec avec lui mais il s’en foutait. De toutes façons qui que soit ce mec il ne pouvait pas être aussi beau que lui donc ça ne comptait pas et il ferait en sorte qu’il le renvoie pour le garder lui. Il avait réussi à chaque fois jusqu’à présent. Juste parce que c’était Steve et qu’il l’avait déjà rejeté une fois ne voulait pas dire que ça ne marcherait pas à nouveau.

Il y avait du bruit derrière la porte et d’ailleurs cette dernière s’ouvrit. Sur Steve torse nu. Avec une serviette. Et des gouttes sur le torse.

Il était plus beau que la dernière fois, en tous cas plus beau que dans son souvenir. C’était injuste il n’aurait pas dû être plus beau qu’avant, il aurait dû dormir mal et pleurer parce que Lance avait choisi de prendre la porte. Il n’aurait pas dû être plus beau !

Et il n’aurait pas non plus dû le regarder aussi froidement et croiser les bras en le voyant. Il aurait dû sourire et être ravi qu’il daigne le visiter.

— Lance.

— Bonsoir Steve.

Il lui fit son sourire le plus charmeur, celui qui faisait des combustions spontanées de culottes, celui qui lui permettait de toujours s’en sortir.

— Il est une heure du matin, tu pues l’alcool et le parfum cheap. Tu as une minute pour me dire ce que tu veux.

Pas de combustion de sous-vêtements pour Steve, d’un autre côté il doutait qu’il ait quoi que ce soit en-dessous de sa serviette. Toujours est-il que le plan A avait capoté, il était temps de passer au plan B. Ça tombait bien le plan B était déjà en train de se mettre en place malgré lui.

Il pouvait pleurer sur commande. Il l’avait déjà fait, souvent, c’était très beau, très propre, très digne, quelques larmes silencieuses qui glissaient sur ses joues, c’était une des choses les plus utiles qu’il ait appris de sa mère. Le problème c’est que ça n’était pas les jolies perles transparentes qui coulaient sur ses joues et qu’il avait soudain très froid et que sa mâchoire tremblait pathétiquement.

— J’ai… Je…

Il avait perfectionné l’art du balbutiement, les femmes aimaient ceux qui étaient submergés par les émotions qu’elles provoquaient en eux. Sauf que là il n’arrivait vraiment pas à aligner les mots, il y en avait trop qui se précipitaient pour sortir.

— J… juste cette nuit.

Les tremblements ne voulaient plus cesser et les larmes non plus d’ailleurs et cette tristesse infâme qui lui labourait les entrailles. Il n’aurait jamais dû boire. Il savait mieux que quiconque que l’alcool ne résolvait rien, et pourtant il s’était jeté sur la bouteille comme si elle était son seul sauveur. Il ne valait pas mieux qu’elle et Steve l’avait bien vu.

D’ailleurs comment est-ce qu’il pourrait vouloir de quelqu’un comme lui ? Il devait être laid et ridicule, un spectacle honteux à trembler et à pleurer et à se ridiculiser sur son paillasson. Il allait refermer la porte et au moins comme ça il ne se ridiculiserait pas plus en hoquetant comme une fillette.

Steve dit quelque chose mais il ne réussit pas à l’entendre au-dessus de son cœur battant à ses oreilles et des spasmes qui le faisaient trembler comme une feuille.

Les mains grandes, chaudes, familières de Steve se posèrent sur lui et il se retrouva à l’intérieur de l’appart.

— Première étape la douche.

Il manqua de trébucher sur le sac de Steve et se prit le porte-parapluie dans le genou mais au moins il ne tomba pas. L’Anglais le traînait sans même regarder en arrière.

Les vitres de la salle de bain étaient encore opaques sous la buée et l’odeur du savon au chèvrefeuille était omniprésente.

— Déshabille-toi.

Il lui tourna le dos, s’occupant à régler la température et il leva ses bras tremblants pour enlever son pull. Qui se coinça au niveau de sa tête, le col se mouillant immédiatement sur les larmes qui continuaient de ruisseler sur ses joues. Il ne regarda pas où il tombait, trop occuper à essayer de vaincre les tous petits boutons de sa chemise.

— Oh par Jupiter ! s’exclama le britannique en ne le trouvant toujours pas nu.

Steve chassa ses mains et défit les boutons sans problème, marmonnant quelque chose entre ses dents qu’il n’arrivait pas à comprendre avec le tonnerre de la douche. Il déboucla sa ceinture, enleva pantalon et caleçon, lui ordonna de retirer ses chaussettes et le poussa sous l’eau brûlante.

Il sentait chaque goutte battre sa peau, tentant de la traverser, de laisser des marques, de le punir pour sa trahison. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa faire, l’eau chassant les larmes sur son visage, la chaleur calmant les tremblements.

— Fais-moi de la place.

Il rouvrit les yeux. Steve était entré dans la douche. Nu. Et le visage toujours fermé et furieux.

Il se plaqua contre le mur froid, ses cheveux lui tombant dans les yeux.

— File-moi le savon.

Il obéit, sa main frôlant la sienne en une décharge électrique. Mais l’Anglais ne sembla pas y prêter attention.

— Donne tes bras.

Abasourdi il obéit, laissant l’autre homme poser ces mains si chaudes, si délicieuses sur lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il le savonnait mais il n’allait pas se plaindre, tellement heureux de le sentir à nouveau proche, contre lui.

Il se laissa faire, trouvant le calme dans les mouvements brusques, mécontents de ces mains. Il le laissa grommeler en lui lavant les cheveux. Il était plus habitué aux longs bains où sa partenaire s'occupait de le caresser et les gestes de Steve pouvaient mal être qualifiés de caresses mais ils étaient mille fois plus plaisants et le réconfortaient étrangement.

Enfin il fut propre et Steve leva la main pour fermer l'eau mais il l'en empêcha.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

Il tomba à genoux, posant les mains sur ses hanches.

— Lance qu'est-ce que tu f... fuck !

Il avait avalé toute la tête. C'était bien. Sauf que maintenant il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire avec. Il était un peu submergé par l'immensité de ce qu'il était en train de faire, mais en même temps il en avait envie, au moins quand il se prenait la tête avec son homosexualité il n'était pas en train de se torturer à propos d'autre chose et...

Les mains de Steve étaient sur sa tête, le repoussant doucement. Il releva les yeux malgré les éclaboussures qui s'écrasaient sur son visage.

— Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça...

— J'en ai envie. S'il te plait, laisse-moi le faire. Juste une fois, juste pour ce soir, s'il te plait !

Il se reçut de l'eau plein la gueule quand Steve renversa la tête en soupirant.

— Jusqu'au bout... J'aurais dû savoir que c'était trop simple pour toi.

Ses mains entourèrent son visage et il se pencha à nouveau sur lui, le protégeant de la douche.

— Juste pour cette nuit. C'est la dernière fois, Lance, on est d'accord ?

Il lui sourit, vraiment heureux pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait mis sa signature au bas de ce contrat.

— Oui.

Enfin Steve lui sourit, presque comme avant, avec juste une pointe de tristesse en trop.

— Dans ce cas-là prend ton temps et vas-y doucement, tu peux juste suçoter un peu, c'est très bien aussi.

Steve s'appuya contre le mur et il reprit son travail, refermant la bouche autour de son sexe. Suivant ses conseils il commença à aspirer légèrement. Steve grogna donc il réussissait. D'un autre côté il ne manquerait plus qu'il ne soit pas doué. Après tout s'il avait réussi à être doué avec les femmes il devait y arriver encore plus facilement avec les mecs.

Il commença à bouger la langue, la courbant contre sa chair avant de titiller la fente. Hop, autre hit, les mains de Steve s'étaient enfoncées dans ses cheveux les agrippant. Il était naturellement doué. Pour tailler des pipes, ça c'était un peu plus flippant, mais bon ce n'était pas non plus la fin du monde.

Et puis c'était agréable. Bon pas le bac à douche qui était super dur sur ses genoux, mais d'un autre côté il se voyait mal l'interrompre maintenant pour aller mouiller ses draps. Mais sinon c'était agréable, étrangement doux et chaud, très chaud. Il le sentait durcir dans sa bouche et grossir aussi et ça avait quelque chose d'étrangement agréable voire grisant. Et il sentait bon, à la fois le chèvrefeuille mais aussi cette odeur qui n'était que Steve et qui imprégnait son lit quand ils couchaient, lui donnant envie d'enfouir son visage entre les draps.

Il bougea les mains, attrapant le sexe dressé pour retirer sa bouche et commencer à le caresser avec sa langue de la base jusqu'au sommet. Les halètements étrangement audibles malgré le fracas de l'eau l'encourageaient à continuer.

Il l'aspira de nouveau en lui. C'était étrange à quel point il se sentait bien quand il le sentait contre ses joues, pesant sur sa langue. Il se redressa légèrement pour tenter de descendre plus loin. C'était assez difficile surtout quand il s'agissait de trouver comment placer sa langue pour faire plus de place. Pendant ce temps il laissa ses mains vagabonder entre ses cuisses, caressant ses bourses, glissant juste derrière, caressant avec douceur son anus. L'un de ses doigts joua à s'insinuer juste un peu et il le sentit bouger vers l'avant, pressant encore plus contre son visage ce qui le força à reculer et à recommencer dès qu'il entendit le soupir.

Il se rappelait de la façon dont il gémissait quand il le préparait, dont ses hanches se tordaient pour l'accueillir plus profondément, dont il mordait sa lèvre et dont ses yeux roulaient lorsqu'il frôlait sa prostate. Il se rappelait aussi de cette sensation de chaleur et du lubrifiant qui coulait sur sa main tandis qu'il s'arc-boutait.

Il ferma les yeux, le poussant contre sa gorge le plus profond possible. C'était désagréable mais en même temps il n'arrivait pas à endiguer l'excitation qui montait en lui. Les mains de Steve appuyaient contre sa tête et il le laissa prendre le contrôle, forcer sa bouche puis le repousser avant de recommencer. Il se laissa utiliser, goûtant cette sensation de plénitude et les incroyables halètements et grognements qui se répercutaient sur les carreaux de la salle de bain.

Steve commença à trembler et le repoussa, ses doigts se crispant sur sa tête. Il reçut un jet en plein sur le nez et sur le torse. Il resta là un peu con à le regarder se vider sur lui, assez fasciné en fait par les contractions de ses muscles. Quand il s'affaissa contre le mur la douche eut tôt fait de le nettoyer, l'empêchant de satisfaire la curiosité qui agitait ses lèvres.

Enfin Steve ferma l'eau et il se remit avec difficulté sur ses jambes. Les rainures du sol avaient tracé des sillons dans ses genoux et il était dur comme la pierre mais l'alcool et surtout la tristesse semblait être partis avec le savon.

Il laissa l'Anglais le sécher comme un chien et se contenta de lui lancer des regards détournés. Il y avait une langueur dans ses yeux et dans son corps qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement.

Il lui échappa ensuite, se précipitant nu dans la chambre et sur le lit qui rebondit contre son saut. Il se tortilla ensuite jusqu'à la table de nuit et son tiroir d'où il tira le flacon de lubrifiant. Il ne profita d'ailleurs pas du tout de sa position pour sniffer discrètement les draps à la recherche d'une odeur étrangère parce que ç'aurait été totalement indigne de lui et que de toute façon il n'y avait là que celle de Steve.

Il l'accueillit donc le cul en l'air, le lubrifiant à la main, souriant et prenant toute la place sur le lit. L'Anglais n'avait pas pris la peine de remettre sa serviette sur ses hanches et le contemplait, appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte.

Il était beau. Il aurait voulu graver son image dans son cerveau puisque c'était leur dernière fois mais il savait qu'il l'aurait bientôt oublié, après tout il avait oublié toutes celles avec qui il avait couché, pourquoi est-ce que ce serait différent ?

Il roula sur le côté et tapota le lit. Steve comprit le message et le rejoignit. Il était lent et presque précautionneux, il réfléchissait de nouveau et ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.

— Tiens.

Il lui mit le flacon dans les mains. Le physicien arqua un sourcil. Il répondit par un sourire, le plus salace qu'il ait et il avança à genoux jusqu'à lui, amenant ses lèvres contre son oreille.

— Prépare-moi. Je veux que tu me baises jusqu'à ce que j'oublie mon nom.

Il ne tiqua même pas. C'était quand même énervant. Il venait de lui demander quelque chose que jusqu'à il y avait peu il considérait impossible et ce maudit Steve ne paraissait même pas surpris, se contentant de le regarder comme s'il était un problème à résoudre, comme s'il pouvait lire dans les équations de son corps nu la raison de cette demande. Et étrangement il avait l'impression que s'il continuait à le regarder comme ça il pourrait. Et il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait surtout pas que lui apprenne ce qu'il avait fait, ce qu'il allait faire.

Alors il l'embrassa, y mettant tout son savoir et tout le désir qui pulsait dans ses veines, ses mains descendant directement stimuler son sexe, presque comme s'il avait peur qu'il refuse de le faire, qu'il le renvoie, ce qui était ridicule puisqu'il était beau, charmant et tout à fait disposé à écarter les cuisses pour lui.

Steve le renversa sur le lit et il se laissa embrasser et caresser en fermant les yeux. Il avait gagné, maintenant il n'avait plus qu'à profiter du voyage et effacer tout le reste. Laisser les mains du britannique faire ce truc magique en parcourant sa peau qui faisait qu'il était tellement excité qu'il croyait en mourir. Il était enfin bien.

La bouche chaude était sur sa peau, dessinant des lignes qui étaient presque familières. Les femmes n'osaient pas vraiment le caresser ainsi, c'était toujours lui qui parcourait leur peau et si c'était aussi agréable que ce qu'il était en train de lui faire il comprenait qu'elles gémissent et se frottent contre lui. D'ailleurs il n'avait aucune honte à gémir et à se frotter contre Steve. Non, vraiment aucune et sa respiration était totalement normale maintenant qu'il avait une main sur sa cuisse droite. Il était très calme et décontracté, pas du tout tendu.

Il le regarda avec juste un peu d’étonnement ouvrir un préservatif et le lui passer, il lui avait pourtant dit que…

Oh.

C'était une façon certaine d'être sûr qu'il se détende. Franchement il ne doutait pas qu'il avait été bon tout à l'heure mais cette bouche et cette langue...

Le lubrifiant n'avait pas encore eu le temps de se réchauffer sur ses doigts et cette sensation de froid juste contre ses fesses était quand même étrange, enfin sauf quand il faisait le truc avec la langue, juste là, oui exactement ce truc là. Enfin c'était pas désagréable non plus, c'était quand même super sensible cette partie là alors bon c'était bizarre mais bizarre bien et il écarta un peu plus les jambes parce qu'il avait envie qu'il arrête de tourner autour du pot et qu'il s'y mette. Il avait envie de savoir si lui aussi gémirait en se mordant la lèvre.

Et donc il gémit. Parce que c'était étrange et parce qu'au même moment il l'avait pris au fond de la gorge et donc il ne savait plus vraiment à quelle sensation se vouer, surtout qu'il rentrait et sortait et que ça faisait se crisper ses orteils. Okay, fallait qu'il cesse d'analyser et qu'il se laisse porter.

Steve retira sa bouche et se redressa, soulevant sa jambe droite ce qui amena son doigt à rentrer plus profond, ce qui le fit frissonner sans qu'il comprenne bien pourquoi.

Il se redressa sur ses coudes et jeta un coup d'oeil. Une fois de plus : weird, mais aussi incroyablement excitant de voir son amant en train de disparaître en lui, même si pour l'instant c'était juste un doigt. Et ces yeux qui le dévoraient, sombres, alourdis de désir. Il se laissa retomber sur les coussins et souleva les hanches, l'amenant encore plus loin.

La main prit un rythme régulier et il se laissa bercer par le désir jusqu'à ce qu'un autre doigt ne le pénètre, renforçant l'étrangeté, forçant presque douloureusement son corps mais là encore il se laissa faire, se contentant de respirer et ressentir.

Et ça continua, encore et encore et il y avait cette sensation qui croissait dans son bas-ventre, pas vraiment comme lorsqu'il allait jouir, non, plus bizarre mais plaisante à la fois.

Lorsque Steve enleva ses doigts il geignit. Il se sentait étrangement vide ce qui était stupide mais bon il n'était pas non plus très très clair, il avait l'impression de se noyer dans un océan de sensations ce qui était ce qui pouvait lui arriver de mieux. Les yeux mi-clos, il regarda son amant, pour ce soir c'était encore son amant, s'installer au mieux, dérouler le préservatif, se couvrir de lubrifiant, poser ses jambes sur ses épaules et commencer à presser contre lui.

Il aurait pu lui dire qu'il était énorme, bien trop gros pour pouvoir passer mais en fait sa bouche était bloquée sur un râle de plaisir. Là où son corps aurait dû se rebeller et le faire crier de douleur il se pressait contre l'envahisseur et l'accueillait avec des cris de désir.

Il soulevait les hanches pour l’attirer plus rapidement, plus profondément mais l’autre se dérobait et ça le rendait fou.

— J’suis pas une gonzesse alors maintenant prend-moi ! grogna-t-il en s’arc-boutant contre lui.

Et ce connard se permit de lui sourire et de se retirer.

Avant de le pénétrer d’une traite. Ses mains s’agrippèrent aux draps et il hurla. De plaisir, avec une pointe de douleur, mais surtout de plaisir. Bon sang il était brûlant contre ses cuisses et à l’intérieur, dieu à l’intérieur, et si présent, si pressant qu’il ne savait plus ou donner de la tête.

C’était terrible, c’était divin et il en voulait plus, il en voulait encore et encore et encore. S’il osait s’arrêter il le tuerait.

— Plus fort… plus ooooooh… plus profond !

Et il lui obéit, le clouant au lit, maltraitant encore plus ses jambes, le forçant à tenir une position intenable. Et c’était délicieux, insoutenable et merveilleux. Il n’arrivait plus à entendre autre chose que le sang à ses oreilles et chaque mouvement en lui qui résonnait à travers tout son corps.

Les mains puissantes de Steve étaient enfoncées dans ses fesses, les soulevant du matelas et il les sentait se crisper sur lui. Ils ne tiendraient pas beaucoup plus longtemps. Il tremblait déjà de partout et il sentait son sexe sur le point de déborder et ses muscles se contracter autour de l’envahisseur qui le menait de plus en plus loin. Il n’avait plus qu’une seule envie, ouvrir la bouche et crier pendant une éternité, lui hurler de ne jamais s’arrêter, sangloter son nom encore et encore.

C’est peut-être ce qu’il fit. Il était incapable de savoir ce que faisait le reste de son corps alors qu’il ne sentait que ce plaisir qui le ravageait. Il était incapable de voir autre chose que le visage au-dessus du sien, ce beau visage dévoré par le désir, qui lui renvoyait cette faim, ce plaisir. Il aurait voulu qu’il l’embrasse, que ses dents s’enfoncent en lui comme son sexe en ce moment, il aurait voulu sentir son cœur contre le sien. Il aurait voulu…

Il fut transpercé par la foudre et écrasé par un tsunami et pris dans une super nova. En même temps. Il avait déjà tout oublié, là il oublia même qu’il y avait un « il » pour oublier.

Jamais il n’avait vécu ça. Jamais. Et ça devait être la seule raison pour laquelle ses yeux étaient à nouveau mouillés de larmes. Ça n’avait rien à voir avec ce qu’il avait fait, ce qu’il allait faire ou qu’il ne reverrait plus jamais Steve. Non, c’était juste qu’il avait tellement pris son pied qu’il en pleurait.

Et d’ailleurs il n’était pas du tout en train de cacher ses larmes dans l’épaule musclée du boxeur. Il reprenait juste son souffle et ses forces. Oui c’était juste ça. Juste ça.

 

 


	2. Roulette russe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avertissement : Non seulement il y a beaucoup de sexe mais en plus Lance oublie toutes les leçons qu’il a apprises et a du sexe oral non protégé. A la maison ne faites pas comme lui mes enfants !

 

Roulette russe

Montecarlo, ses casinos, ses plages, sa jet-set et sa mafia russe. Exactement le genre d’endroit où il avait toujours rêvé de mettre les pieds. Mais pas vraiment dans ces conditions.

  
Et il ne parlait même pas du fait qu’il était à pied alors qu’il avait vu passer de si belles voitures de collection, ou qu’il était seul alors que chacune des filles qu’il frôlait était plus belle que la précédente. Non, il parlait du fait qu’il était en train de se faufiler dans la foule pour fuir le plus vite possible de très grands, très musclés et trop armés mafieux russes qui étaient sur ses traces.

Franchement la vie était injuste, il était dans l’une des villes les plus glamours et friquées du monde et il ne pouvait même pas en profiter.

Il contourna une douairière belle comme un boudin en lui souriant angéliquement alors que son cabot jappait comme s’il se prenait pour Cerbère à la porte des enfers. Il se cacha ensuite derrière l’épaisseur tangible et corpulente d’un gentilhomme allemand en chaussette dans ses sandales et réussit à croiser la chaussée pour entrer derrière une montagne de valises dans le lobby de l’hôtel Hermitage.

Il sourit, adopta un pas confiant, retira les lunettes de son nez et se dirigea du pas de l’habitué vers l’ascenseur qui le mènerait au Crystal bar. Il n’était jamais entré dans cet hôtel mais l’important était de faire croire le contraire et surtout de ne pas se faire repérer avant d’arriver à l’ascenseur. A l’étage il pourrait se refaire un visage tranquillement dans le marbre brillant des toilettes et ses petits problèmes ne seraient plus qu’un mauvais souvenir bien loin derrière lui.

  
Il sourit à une charmante femme aux seins refaits qui passait au bras de son vieux mari, ramassa le sac de la pauvre vieille rombière qui l’avait fait tomber parce qu’elle ne pouvait pas tenir et Griffon son caniche et son sac à main et après un nouveau sourire qui fit souhaiter à la vieille grand-mère que son stupide fils ne soit pas là pour l’empêcher de draguer, il continua à traverser le lobby de marbre.

  
Tous les ascenseurs étaient bien sûr occupés ailleurs, mais le marbre noir sur les murs entre les portes reflétait parfaitement tout ce qui se passait derrière lui, comme l’arrivée de deux armoires à glace aux cheveux blonds et au costume qui criait mafieux. Il leur manquait juste une étiquette de vodka tatouée sur le front…

Il prit la tangente, les ascenseurs étaient encore trop haut dans les étages, il n’y arriverait pas. Peut-être pourrait-il essayer les escaliers… Il s’engagea dans le couloir en retirant sa veste et sa cravate avant d’arracher sa fausse moustache. S’il se mettait à paniquer et à courir tout était foutu mais là il devait bien avouer qu’il se sentait perturbé. Il doutait de vraiment pouvoir passer à travers les cuisines jusqu’à la porte arrière. S’ils avaient été en Amérique ça ne lui aurait coûté aucun effort, mais là son sourire ne suffirait pas et son français était loin d’être assez bon pour tromper les employés d’un cinq étoiles de renom. Il entendait des pas derrière lui, ce n’était sans doute rien, juste un groom qui passait par là, mais il s’imaginait déjà l’ours blanc de Sibérie se rapprochant.

Merde, Dame Chance ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça, il était trop beau pour mourir. Surtout coulé dans le béton au fond du port avec des poissons rachitiques et malades de kérosène comme seule compagnie… Dire qu’il avait juste à se décoiffer un peu, tricher avec des lentilles ou des lunettes et l’affaire était dans le sac.

C’était injuste !

La porte de l’escalier de service s’ouvrit juste devant lui laissant s’échapper un petit homme gros et suant qui avait dû se dire que descendre l’escalier serait assez de sport pour la semaine. Il le passa au pas de course et monta les marches quatre à quatre, réussissant à atteindre le deuxième étage avant que les bruits de pas ne le fassent vraiment paniquer. Maintenant il fallait qu’il prenne l’ascenseur jusqu’au dernier étage. A l’autre bout du couloir il vit l’ascenseur se refermer sur ses espoirs. Il lança un coup d’œil désespéré et circulaire, il devait trouver…

Dame Chance l’avait décidément à la botte !

Il reprit un pas plus mesuré et son sourire le plus charmeur.

— Hey !

Il se retourna et la surprise se peignit sur son visage. Il ouvrit la bouche, sûrement pour demander un truc stupide genre pourquoi il était là. Il ne le laissa pas parler et lui sauta à la gorge, enfin à la bouche, attrapant sa veste pour jeter leurs corps contre la porte de la chambre. Sa langue passa immédiatement la barrière de ses dents, taquinant la sienne avant de la caresser, puis de fuir pour mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. Il écarta les cuisses et leva la jambe droite encerclant son genou pour le ramener tout contre lui pendant que ses mains se nouaient derrière sa nuque. Il repartit à l’assaut de ses lèvres, fermant les yeux, juste pour ne pas voir le gorille qui émergeait de la cage d’escalier, absolument pas pour profiter de toutes ces sensations et de son parfum toujours aussi agréable.

Enfin, il se laissa prendre au jeu et prit les choses en main, plus exactement ses fesses ce qui amena leurs sexes à se rencontrer face à face, commençant à s’échauffer à chaque nouveau frottement. Il grogna en cachant sa tête dans son épaule pour mordre son cou pendant que ses hanches et ses mains le caressaient. Il le sentait qui durcissait contre lui.

— Ouvre la porte… chuchota-t-il d’une voix rauque dans le creux de son oreille avant d’en suçoter le lobe en gémissant parce qu’il l’avait fait remonter sur son genou.

Il le sentit fouiller difficilement dans ses poches tout en se remettant à l’embrasser puis essayer de mettre la carte dans la fente sans le quitter des yeux. Ils trébuchèrent quand la porte s’ouvrit mais se rétablirent assez bien pour la fermer sous le poids de leurs corps tendus par le désir.

Il se laissa embrasser à perdre haleine contre le bois précieux de la porte. Il aurait dû le repousser, arrêter maintenant qu’ils étaient en sécurité, s’éloigner de sa chaleur enivrante. Il n’y arrivait pas. C’était parce qu’il était plus fort que lui. Après tout il avait été athlète de haut niveau, rien de plus normal qu’il ne puisse se défaire de son étreinte. Alors il cessa d’essayer, répondant à chacun de ses mouvements, aspirant son parfum en posant les mains sur sa ceinture.

De toute façon il ne pouvait pas arrêter alors qu’ils étaient tous les deux dans cet état là. Ça se faisait juste pas. Et il était un chic type alors bon.

D’un mouvement de fesses il se désolidarisa de la porte et tout en continuant à l’embrasser il les tourna avant de le tirer dans la bonne direction. Il veillait à le garder occupé, passant les mains sous sa chemise à présent enlevée de son pantalon, pendant qu’il les guidait presque à l’aveugle dans la chambre. Il n’eut pas à aller très loin, ses jambes butèrent contre un fauteuil. D’un pas gracieux il les tourna encore et le força à s’asseoir, posant son postérieur sur ses genoux pour continuer à l’embrasser.

Ses mains se posèrent enfin sur sa ceinture qu’elles défirent sans trop de difficultés alors qu’il poinçonnait de ses dents l’arrête de sa mâchoire avant de remonter lécher patiemment ses lèvres jusqu’à ce qu’il consente à le laisser entrer.

Le bruit de la fermeture éclair se répercuta dans la chambre et il se hâta de le faire oublier en passant sa main dans le caleçon en soie pour caresser son sexe infiniment plus doux. Il le regarda renverser la tête en arrière et l’écouta pousser un son rauque et court de satisfaction. Il passa la langue sur ses lèvres soudain sèches. Bon, c’était maintenant ou jamais.

Il lui écarta les cuisses et s’installa à genoux entre elles, son poignet souple dispensant toujours du plaisir. Il prit une inspiration et posa ses lèvres sur le bout luisant et salé. Les hanches poussèrent en avant, pénétrant l’anneau de ses lèvres et situant le corps brûlant plus près du bord, lui permettant une plus grande liberté de mouvements. Les lèvres toujours scellées autour de lui il léchait du plat de la langue la tête pendant que ses mains s’occupaient de libérer ses bourses. Il les caressa au creux de ses paumes pendant que ses doigts chatouillaient la chair autour d’elles.

Quand il enleva sa bouche il y eut un bruit étrange et moite mais il n’y prêta pas attention, commençant à recouvrir la verge d’enthousiastes coups de langue. Les halètements, les grognements, les gémissements qui tombaient sur lui électrisaient sa peau et il était beaucoup trop tendu dans son pantalon. Mais en vérité peu importait maintenant qu’une grande main s’était posée à l’arrière de son crâne et le caressait et le guidait.

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par ce parfum qu’il reconnaissait et qui ne le ramenait absolument pas des années en arrière. Il reposa ses lèvres sur le bout de la verge et commença à descendre, le prenant dans une bouche qui avait du mal à se détendre assez pour l’accueillir. D’un autre côté c’était pas quelque chose qu’il faisait souvent, ça faisait des années, voire même ça faisait depuis la première et dernière fois. Alors il avait intérêt à être indulgent parce que bon, lui il était pas pédé donc la technique lui faisait défaut.

Une deuxième main était venue rejoindre la première, et caressait sa nuque, le faisant frissonner. Mais les mains, patientes ne le poussaient pas, le laissant s’habituer à cette intrusion à cette chair brûlante qui l’emplissait et butait contre son palais. Il recula légèrement avant de repartir vers l’avant. L’autre haletait de manière de plus en plus audible et ses bruits, les tremblements involontaires de ses cuisses l’excitaient.

Il releva la tête et avec un dernier coup de langue sur la fente le sortit de sa bouche.

— Est-ce que je peux…

Il désigna vaguement son pantalon dont ses cuisses écartées montrait bien la douloureuse bosse.

— Oui.

Il avait oublié le son profond et rauque de sa voix qui avait caressé son corps comme une main attentionnée.

Les yeux fixés dans les siens il déboucla sa ceinture et ouvrit son pantalon avant de sortir enfin son pauvre sexe à l’extrémité mouillée de désir et au corps gonflé d’attente. Le regard vert était assombri par le désir et suivit chacun de ses mouvements alors qu’il se caressait lentement, comme pour détendre la chair dure et tendue. Il ne put empêcher un gémissement de s’échapper de ses lèvres et vit l’écho se former avant qu’une langue rose ne les mouille, si loin de lui, le rappelant à son devoir.

Cuisses écartées, une main perdue entre ses jambes il se pencha vers lui, et, n’ayant plus qu’un seul appui, laissa ses lèvres glisser autour de lui, allant le plus loin possible avant de remonter puis de recommencer. Il n’eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que la main sur sa tête se fasse plus pressante, plus directive, le guidant mieux, plus profond, prenant le contrôle. L’autre jouait avec ses oreilles, avec les cheveux fins de sa nuque sensible. Puis elle glissa sous sa chemise jusqu’à son téton qu’elle commença à tortiller. Il gémit autour de son sexe et le sentit se contracter. Il recommença, récompensé par un tremblement et une série de halètements.

Il commença à se caresser et ne put se retenir de geindre. Ses jambes vacillaient ce qui le faisait tomber plus loin encore en avant. Il avait du mal à respirer mais ça semblait être pareil au-dessus de lui. D’ailleurs il sentait la cuisse contre sa main bouger sans cesse, et il était pressé plus fort. Mais cette étrange violence ne faisait qu’accentuer encore son désir et le poussait à resserrer son étreinte autour de leurs deux sexes.

Il brûlait. Son corps était en feu, son visage rouge sous l’effort, son sang bouillait de désir et il ne tiendrait pas plus longtemps. Il le sentit crisper sa main dans ses cheveux. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de relâcher sa gorge alors que ses hanches poussaient contre sa paume dans un mouvement désespéré. Pris dans sa propre jouissance il faillit s’étouffer sur le sperme qui lui envahit la gorge mais la grande main passa sous son menton pour le relever. Gentleman comme toujours.

Il laissa sa joue se reposer sur sa cuisse. Son pantalon avait de la chance qu’il ait tout avalé… Il était claqué. Et complètement reposé. Il ferma les yeux et frotta sa joue contre le tissu si doux. Il se serait bien endormi là mais il avait la main pleine et il avait dû en mettre sur le tapis et ce serait pas sympa pour le personnel de ménage. Et il était avant tout un gars sympa. Non, ça n’avait rien à voir avec le fait qu’il était préoccupant qu’il ait envie de dormir là, contre la cuisse d’un mec qu’il avait pas vu depuis des années et à qui il venait de tailler une pipe…

Il rouvrit les yeux et leva la tête, souriant en voyant que la poitrine au-dessus de lui se soulevait encore à un rythme erratique. Les yeux vert clair le regardaient plein d’incrédulité.

— Hey.

Il accentua son sourire avant de se rendre compte de quelque chose.

— Bonjour au fait.

Steve cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

 

***

 

Qu’est-ce qu’il était sensé répondre à ça exactement ?

  
— Bonjour Lance.

Il ne tenta même pas de cacher son ton exaspéré. D’un autre côté ça semblait passer sur le blond sans même toucher ses boucles. Qui se répandaient en ce moment même sur son pantalon comme si c’était le plus normal des coussins pour cette auguste tête.

— Tu permets que j’utilise ta salle de bain ?

Il prit sa main propre et l’aida à se relever, essayant d’éviter de regarder son entrejambe encore à découvert, mais étant assis et Lance debout la chose devenait difficile surtout qu’il prit le temps de bailler et de s’étirer avant d’enfin lui tourner le dos.

Il attendit que la porte se ferme avant de laisser sa conscience tenter de le mettre KO d’un uppercut percutant. Il venait de tromper Bettany, sa femme, la mère de ses enfants… Et merde !

La porte s’ouvrit presque immédiatement et Lance s’agenouilla à nouveau entre ses jambes et à l’aide d’une serviette humide entreprit de nettoyer le tapis. Ses mèches blondes et légèrement bouclées tombaient sur son visage. Il les portait plus longs qu’à l’époque mais toujours aussi bien entretenus.

— Déjà ?

Lance le regardait. Enfin regardait son entrejambe et il réalisa avec horreur qu’il ne s’était pas rhabillé et qu’une partie de son anatomie se prenait pour un adolescent.

Conscient de son regard mais refusant de répondre à la provocation amusée qui flottait dans ces yeux bleus, il se rendit plus décent.

— Dommage, laissa tomber le blond avant de retourner dans la salle de bain poser la serviette.

Il se leva et ouvrit son placard, changeant de chemise. Dans les grands miroirs qui tapissaient chacune des portes il vit sans difficulté l’américain qui s’installait contre le chambranle pour le regarder.

Et maintenant ?

Avant il savait à quoi s’en tenir avec Lance, il savait déchiffrer ses humeurs, ses pensées, mais là… Il n’arrivait même pas à savoir pourquoi il l’avait soudain assailli, ce qu’il pensait ou ce qu’il allait faire.

— Qu’est-ce que tu fais à Montecarlo ? demanda-t-il en finissant de boutonner son col.

— Je viens t’inviter au restaurant.

Il pencha la tête et ses cheveux effleurèrent son épaule.

— Et si je refuse ?

— Alors j’inviterai sûrement une superbe fille aussi vaine que stupide et je mangerai en très bonne compagnie.

— Je suis donc de mauvaise compagnie ?

— Tu poses bien trop de questions.

Il souriait. Comme avant. C’était presque un masque chez lui, là où Lance allait ses sourires allaient aussi, tous plus charmants et plus faux les uns que les autres.

— Qu’est-ce que tu me veux, Lance ?

— Te payer à manger dans un restaurant hors de prix surplombant la mer. Oh et utiliser ta salle de bain.

Il devrait lui dire de partir, ouvrir la porte et la refermer une fois pour toutes derrière lui. D’un autre côté il avait déjà trompé sa femme, qu’est-ce qu’un dîner allait bien pouvoir changer ? Et au moins il réussirait à obtenir de l’américain qu’il lui explique pourquoi il s’était jeté sur lui.

C’était une mauvaise idée, il pouvait le sentir jusqu’au fond de son être. Les hommes dans sa vie, surtout ses ex, étaient toujours une mauvaise idée. Mais il avait été si sage ces dernières années qu’un simple dîner avec son ex semblait terriblement excitant. Et non, il ne repenserait à ce qui venait de se passer que lorsqu’il serait de nouveau seul avec sa conscience accusatrice et brutale.

— D’accord.

Il aurait pu jurer que le sourire de Lance était vrai, ce qui voulait sûrement dire qu’il était plus faux que les seins de Lady Flaumel.

— Merci. Je t’emprunte ta salle de bain quelques instants.

Il se retrouva de nouveau seul et batailla pour que sa conscience lui laisse encore un répit. Il vérifia son apparence dans la glace mais sa trahison n’était pas écrite sur son corps, pas de lettre écarlate brûlant sous sa chemise, son visage était pareil à tous les jours, celui d’un bel homme de bonne et respectable famille. Qui pouvait suspecter que derrière cette apparence se cachait un adultère ?

Il secoua la tête et se rendit vers la salle de bain dont il ouvrit la porte. Si Lance ne tenait pas à être dérangé il n’avait qu’à ne pas utiliser sa salle de bain. Mais le blond se contenta de se tourner pour lui dédier un sourire avant de retourner à son miroir. Miroir devant lequel il se mettait un trait léger de khôl avant de se mettre à coiffer ses cheveux pour leur donner un air débraillé très soigneusement étudié. Enfin il défit quelques boutons de sa chemise et changea ses boutons de manchette.

— Et voilà, déclara-t-il en se tournant vers lui pour se faire admirer. Suis-je digne de t’emmener dîner comme de vieux amis se retrouvant par hasard ?

Il était plus beau qu’avant. Sans doute l’expérience qui lui avait appris à tirer encore un meilleur parti de son physique. Ou tout simplement était-il ébloui par son retour après toutes ces années et la monotonie de sa vie en Angleterre.

— Ça ira.

— Heureusement que je ne m’évanouis pas sous cette avalanche de compliments. Prêt ?

Il acquiesça de la tête.

— Alors allons-y.

 

***

 

Steve n’avait pas encore été manger au Vistamar, ayant préféré le simple et plus privé room-service, mais là, de suite, il devait avouer que l’endroit valait le détour.

Surtout étant donné la table qu’ils avaient sur la terrasse en pleine vue du port. Bien sûr qu’ils avaient l’une des meilleures tables, même le maître de salle ne résistait pas aux sourires blancs et brillants de l’américain.

Leurs apéritifs avaient été servis, accompagnés d’un toast de rouget confit à la mousse de citron qui n’était pas mauvais du tout, le poisson fondant et la mousse juste assez acidulée pour en relever le goût.

— Qu’est-ce que tu fais là, Lance ?

L’américain avait pris une vodka martini avec des yeux rieurs. Le cocktail de 007.

— Je suis venu pour le boulot.

Il le fixa un long moment, le blond complètement relâché, son cocktail à la main soutenait son regard.

— Vraiment. C’est si difficile à croire ?

— Tu fais des jeux-vidéos et tu viens à Montecarlo pour le travail ?

— Exactement.

— Oh, et tu m’invites dans un resto chic… Décidément tu ne fais pas le même travail que des milliers de gens dans le milieu.

— Ça c’est parce que je suis bon, voire très bon.

Quelque chose n’allait pas. Pour aussi bon qu’il soit, un programmeur de jeu vidéo ne pouvait pas mener la vie de Lance. Ses vêtements étaient de très bonnes marques, américaines certes mais distinguées, il l’invitait et l’avait laissé choisir à la carte… Le fait qu’il paraisse dans un palace comme un poisson dans l’eau n’était pas relevant, l’homme serait capable de se fondre dans la masse dans un bar de bikers perdu au fin fond du Texas. Non, ce genre d’argent avec ces démentis cachait clairement une activité louche.

— Qu’est-ce que tu fais à Monaco, Lance ?

Il fit tourner le cocktail au fond du verre.

— Ils appellent ça espionnage industriel, c’est un mot plus joli que vol d’idées pour réutilisations commerciales immédiates et procès pour plagiat.

— De l’espionnage industriel ?

— Oh, je sais bien que tu désapprouves mais que tu seras muet comme une tombe. Essentiellement ça consiste à soutirer quelques informations à des pauvresfilles qui vivent avec des gens plus soucieux de leur connexion internet que d’elles.

Il prit encore une minuscule gorgée.

  
— Et toi, tu ne vas pas me faire croire qu’il y a un séminaire de physique quantique dans cette belle Sodome moderne ?

— C’est pourtant le cas en partenariat avec les universités de Bruxelles, de Cambridge et de celle du Roi Abdulaziz aux Emirats Arabes Unis.

— J’imagine que c’est le roi du pétrole que vous remerciez pour cette escapade sur la côte ?

— Bien sûr. Le doyen était quelque peu outré par ce mauvais goût mais la plupart des chercheurs se sont battus pour la place.

— Et le meilleur l’a emporté, bien sûr. Enfin au moins ce n’était pas Las Vegas.

Le serveur leur apporta les entrées, plateau de fruit de mer et délice de saumon sauvage au cédrat accompagné d’un Châteauneuf du Pape. Ils laissèrent le sommelier leur présenter le vin.

— Comment vont ta femme et tes enfants ?

Heureusement qu’il était trop poli pour lui recracher le vin à la figure, surtout qu’il allait parfaitement avec les fruits de mer.

— Bien. J’imagine que c’est Lawrence qui t’en a parlé.

— Lawrence ? Ça fait des années que je n’ai pas de nouvelles de lui. Non, c’est juste évident.

— Evident ?

— Tu portes une alliance mais tu étais plutôt enthousiaste tout à l’heure malgré ton âme de parfait gentleman. Il est facile d’en conclure que tu as épousé une femme à qui tu es fidèle et à qui tu as fais des mômes. Laisse-moi deviner : un garçon et une fille pour une famille parfaite, j’ai tort ?

Il reprit une rasade de Châteauneuf.

— Non, Sherlock.

Lance eut un sourire vainqueur.

— Oh mais mon cher Watson il y a encore d’autres choses évidentes pour qui regarde d’un peu plus près. Par exemple vous traversez des difficultés dans votre couple puisque tu t’es remis à fumer. Tes doigts ne sont presque plus jaunes mais tu as un paquet dans la poche de ton pantalon.

Il fit un effort pour ne pas cligner des yeux, abasourdi.

— Et ça montre que j’ai des problèmes de couple ?

— Bien sûr puisqu’arrêter de fumer a dû être une décision prise pour la contenter. Même tes coachs n’ont pas réussi à te faire quitter la cigarette, c’est toi qui me l’avais dit.

Le silence tomba, l’américain était fier de lui.

Steve resta à le regarder. Il était détendu, souriant, mais, comme avant, son regard finit par le mettre mal à l’aise, le faire détourner les yeux comme pour camoufler ses secrets. Comme par exemple le fait qu’il se rappelait d’un truc qu’il avait dit plus de cinq ans auparavant, alors même qu’il était incapable de se souvenir du nom de la fille avec laquelle il avait couché la veille.

Steve se permit un sourire satisfait, il ne comptait pas les points mais au moins la balance venait de se rééquilibrer.

— Je t’avais tellement manqué pour que tu me sautes dessus dans le couloir ?

Lance le regarda à nouveau dans les yeux.

— J’aurais adoré te raconter de joli bobards mais c’était juste une belle coïncidence. Tu étais là, le russe était sur le point de me rattraper et dans la plupart des films d’espion c’est une technique qui marche. Et ça a marché… bien au-delà de mes espérances.

Le sourire du blond était indécent, totalement indécent et il le paracheva en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Mais il ne se ferait pas avoir aussi facilement.

— Le russe ?

— Je savais que la ville en était pleine, mais franchement, tu savais toi qu’ils achetaient des studios de jeu-vidéo et de software pour blanchir de l’argent ?

  
— Tu t’es mêlé des affaires de la mafia russe ?

Il était stupide. Stupide et inconscient. Surtout quand il souriait comme ça, comme si le monde entier lui souriait, comme si rien de mal ne pouvait lui arriver, comme si jouer avec la mafia n’était pas plus grave que de lever une jolie fille juste sous les yeux de son mec.

  
— C’est plutôt eux qui se sont mêlés aux miennes, mais ne t’inquiète pas, la piste est froide et d’ici demain je pourrais prendre le train pour Genève en toute tranquillité puisque tu vas me laisser passer la nuit à l’abri.

Cet imbécile ne manquait pas de toupet.

— Ah bon ?

Le serveur leur enleva les entrées et changea le vin pour un Chablis.

— Tu n’aurais pas le courage de me renvoyer mourir dans les rues lumineuses mais solitaires de cette cité cosmopolite mais gangrénée par le crime, n’est-ce pas ?

  
Il battit des cils, moitié rieur, moitié séducteur, penchant la tête sur le côté, mettant en avant son cou. Et rien que pour ça il eut envie de l’envoyer directement croiser le chemin d’un sociopathe biberonné à la vodka. Mais il était un brave gars alors il goûta le Chablis.

— Je promets d’être sage. Après tout, nous sommes tous les deux hétéros.

Le serveur revint avec leurs plats, coupant la conversation. Il goûta à son trio de daurades à la mode exotique et releva les yeux. Lance n’avait pas bougé d’un poil et le fixait.

— Bien sûr, tu as déjà trompé ta femme en me laissant te sucer, alors pourquoi devrais-tu rester insatisfait ?

Et il plaça un morceau de homard entre ses lèvres avant de fermer les yeux en soupirant de plaisir.

Steve posa ses couverts.

— Ecoute-moi bien…

— Ce n’est qu’une proposition, Steve. Je n’insisterai pas si tu refuses.

Les yeux bleus étaient plantés dans les siens et soutenaient son regard sans ciller, sans se cacher, comme s’il voulait lui prouver quelque chose.

— Mais si tu veux ce soir…

Il était dans la merde. Clairement et complètement dans la merde parce que là tout de suite il avait complètement oublié son assiette et il était en train d’oublier son mariage, ses promesses et son intégrité juste parce que ce connard de Lance, il avait toujours su que c’était un petit con, se mordait la lèvre inférieure, lui lançait des œillades enflammées et parlait d’une voix rauque de lui faire des choses que la morale et la société condamnaient.

— Juste pour une nuit…

Si Lance avait été une femme il aurait enlevé son escarpin pour lui faire du pied il en était sûr.

— On pourrait oublier tout le reste…

Le blond mouilla ses lèvres roses et leva son verre, attendant un toast qui scellerait cette promesse d’une nuit torride.

Il ne trinquerait pas. Il ne fléchirait pas. Il avait déjà trompé sa femme. Il ne recommencerait pas. Hors de question. Ce soir Lance dormirait sur le tapis. Seul. Ou mieux encore il se paierait sa propre chambre. Non. Non. Non.

Les yeux bleus le fixaient, pleins de promesses et de souvenirs. Lance attendait, son verre levé, sans prendre peur, défiant, confiant, sûr de lui, de ce qu’il mettait en jeu. Comme si une nuit de sexe pouvait valoir mieux que des années de mariage et de vie de famille… Des années calmes et tranquilles auprès d’une épouse aimante qui lui avait donné deux enfants. Des années de calme plat, de bonne conduite. Des années à jouer le rôle de Sir Laverty, des années à poser le soir à la sortie du resto pour les paparazzi la main autour de la taille de son épouse, le sourire aux lèvres. Des années les yeux rivés sur le vide à ne rien laisser entrer dans son champ de vision. Des années à se convaincre qu’il avait fait le bon choix.

Les deux verres tintèrent dans un chant fort et aigu et il vida le sien d’une traite.

 

***

 

Steve était sous la douche et il errait joyeusement dans la chambre. Il avait déjà fouillé dans son porte-monnaie pour voir les photos de famille : sa femme était moyenne, pas un boudin, pas un canon, mais clairement pas une femme à la hauteur. Enfin au moins il n’avait pas à craindre qu’elle aille voir ailleurs, les seuls qui pouvaient la draguer était tellement inférieurs à son mari qu’ils devaient avoir du mal à tenir debout à côté de lui. Quant aux gosses… ben c’étaient des mômes quoi et il avait une tripotée de photos d’eux à tous âges. Et bien sûr l’homme parfait avait d’abord eu un fils puis une fille.

Bref, il avait aussi jeté un coup d’œil à ses vêtements, préparé sa pose à côté de la fenêtre ouverte sur les lumières dansantes du port, et téléphoné au room-service pour se faire livrer une boite de capotes et un flacon de lubrifiant Very Wild Cherry. Non parce qu’avec la seule et unique rescapée qu’il avait dans la poche ils n’allaient pas aller bien loin. Il n’y avait pas à dire les 5 étoiles c’était magique. Vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre on pouvait tout demander au room-service et le mieux c’était que c’était sur la note de Steve. Et il ne culpabilisait même pas parce qu’un hôtel comme celui-ci même sur une facture détaillée savait rester discret.

Les bruits provenant de la salle de bain l’informèrent que Steve allait bientôt sortir. Il prit la pose, appuyé contre la vitre, son peignoir baillant juste comme il fallait sur son torse, les lumières de la ville caressant sa peau. Il tourna la tête et laissa la lumière glisser sur sa nuque.

— Hey…

Il laissa le mot tomber de sa bouche, rauque et traînant, porteur de mille promesses.

L’anglais vint vers lui, les yeux voilés par le désir, le corps tendu.

Il n’aurait pas cru qu’il accepterait, il avait franchement craint de se prendre une droite bien sentie qui lui aurait sûrement brisé quelque chose, ce qui l’aurait affreusement désolé parce que son visage était son meilleur atout mais qui aurait d’autant plus brouillé les pistes avec les russes qui cherchaient un moustachu à lunettes propre sur lui.

En tous cas il n’était pas mécontent. Voire même il était passablement heureux et pas seulement à cause des mafieux. Il n’aurait jamais pensé retomber un jour sur Steve. Il ne pensait même pas se rappeler de sa tête. Il avait tort, il se souvenait non seulement de sa tête mais aussi de son parfum, de ses mains et de la façon dont il embrassait : fougueusement d’abord en enfouissant ses mains dans ses cheveux puis patiemment, comme pour prolonger le plaisir, le rendre fou en jouant avec lui.

Comme il le faisait maintenant en le coinçant contre la vitre froide, en tirant sur la ceinture de son peignoir et en glissant son genou entre ses jambes. Il lui rendit la pareille, laissant ses mains défaire le seul vêtement qui le protégeait avant d’en écarter les pans.

Il aurait voulu mettre fin au baiser, le repousser pour pouvoir regarder son corps nu, pour se rendre enfin véritablement compte qu’il s’apprêtait à coucher avec un homme, le même homme, alors même qu’il avait juré de ne plus jamais se laisser tenter. Il aurait voulu contempler ses muscles, glisser sur son torse musclé jusqu’à arriver à son sexe qu’il sentait déjà dressé contre lui.

Mais il avait beau essayer il ne réussissait pas à le repousser et le baiser se prolongeait encore et encore alors que les mains de Steve faisaient tomber son peignoir de ses épaules, le forçant à se dénuder alors même que le verre derrière lui était gelé. Mais les frissons qui le parcouraient ne semblaient pas refroidir les ardeurs du physicien, bien au contraire il dégagea ses bras pour le forcer à se déshabiller complètement avant de le plaquer à nouveau contre la fenêtre.

— C’est fraaaa ah…

La plainte se mua en un gémissement de plaisir parce que si la vitre était glaciale la main sur son sexe, elle, était brûlante et le contraste le faisait grimper au rideau. Les dents de l’anglais se fichèrent dans son cou, le mordant en remontant vers la mâchoire. Une autre main glissa sous sa fesse et il fit quelque chose que beaucoup de filles avaient fait avec lui, il s’accrocha au cou de Steve et entoura sa taille de ses jambes, comptant sur la perfection musclée de son amant d’un soir pour le garder en l’air, coincé entre la fenêtre et lui. Il renversa la tête en arrière, tendant son cou, ondulant des hanches, gémissant aux coups de langue qui parcouraient sa peau et aux caresses de cette main sur son sexe.

— Tu crois… ah… que ça peut-être considéré… comme de l’attentat à la pudeur ?

Pour toute réponse Steve le fit glisser lentement contre lui, son sexe frottant délicieusement contre ses fesses et son propre sexe.

— On est à l’intérieur, les voyeurs ne peuvent pas se plaindre.

Et il l’embrassa, coupant court à la conversation et à tout processus de pensée cohérent, continuant à le faire aller et venir contre lui et contre la vite à présent chaude et collante.

Lance se sépara de sa bouche et lécha l’oreille de son amant avant de lui glisser :

— Soit tu ramasses mon peignoir et tu prends la capote qu’est dans ma poche, mais je te préviens je suis un peu rouillé, soit tu m’amènes sur le lit, mais décide-toi vite parce que sinon je sais pas si je vais tenir.

Le parfait gentilhomme le porta donc vers le lit sur lequel il se laissa tomber sur le dos, l’américain toujours sur lui. Ils s’embrassèrent un long moment, tandis que Lance le dévêtait enfin de son peignoir, en profitant pour parcourir ce corps musclé et parfait qui n’avait même pas changé en cinq ans et avec mariage et vie de famille.

  
Mais le désir était de plus en plus pressant et il finit par se relever pour attraper le lubrifiant.

  
— Very Wild Cherry, je me suis dit que c’était approprié. Maintenant la question, toi ou moi ?

Il aurait put être un connard et mentionner le fait qu’après des années d’hétérosexualité Steve devait être désespéré de s’en prendre une profond, mais il n’y avait aucun doute qu’à la première mention de Madame Parfait il se retrouvait à la porte, nu et avec un cas très douloureux de priapisme. Donc il le laissa choisir.

— Toi.

Etrangement il se sentit frissonner d’excitation. Bien sûr il n’allait pas appuyer sur le fait que même s’il ne se faisait pas prendre le cul il trompait quand même sa femme…

Il lui tendit le flacon et leva sa jambe pour s’installer ailleurs mais les mains de Steve le retinrent.

— Reste là.

Il obéit. Et manqua de tomber en arrière quand le physicien se redressa, les poussant au bord du lit. Pour Lance la position était difficile, il était obligé de s’accrocher au cou de son amant et de relever les fesses. Il en profita malgré tout pour lécher son oreille. L’odeur acidulée de la cerise artificielle monta jusqu’à lui et un doigt glissant et froid se posa entre ses fesses. Il soupira et ferma les yeux, se laissant faire.

Comme dans tout ce qu’il faisait, Steve était parfait et il le pénétra lentement, ressortant pour remettre plus de lubrifiant, cherchant en tâtonnant avec tact sa prostate et glissant dessus de nombreuses fois, juste pour le faire crier et gémir de dépit. Puis il rajouta un doigt et au lieu de douleur il ne sentit que soulagement et plaisir. Il se laissa bercer par les mouvements délicieux, le visage caché dans son épaule, aspirant son parfum, léchant la peau à la racine de ses cheveux.

Il ne prêtait pas attention aux sons qui sortaient sans cesse de sa bouche, ou à ses hanches qui ondulaient au rythme du désir. Il était perdu dans la musique que Steve écrivait sur sa peau, dans son corps, de sa langue, de ses doigts.

Enfin le mouvement s’arrêta, remplacé par un vide douloureux, et Steve le tira vers le centre du lit. Il le suivit, les jambes tremblantes, de désir, de plaisir. Il se laissa faire encore, sentant son amant le positionner au-dessus de lui, le gland brûlant contre son entrée et enfin les mains cessèrent de le soutenir et se posèrent sur ses hanches, le laissant descendre seul, le prendre à son rythme. Il râla d’une voix rauque en s’empalant sur la tête puis en progressant le long du sexe de plus en plus large. Quand il fut enfin assis, rempli jusqu’au bout, il rejeta sa tête en arrière et poussa un très long gémissement. Il n’avait même pas encore vraiment bougé et pourtant il avait l’impression de ressentir plus de plaisir que depuis une éternité.

Une main caressa ses bourses et il rouvrit les yeux, regardant Steve dont le torse se soulevait avec force.

Il passa la langue sur ses lèvres.

— Dis-moi ce que tu veux…

La main remonta sur son sexe, l’enveloppant dans la moiteur glissante du lubrifiant.

— Bouge et écarte plus les cuisses.

La voix de Steve était si basse qu’elle résonnait dans la chambre comme un orage, électrifiant sa peau et il lui obéit, écartant les jambes dans un angle plus douloureux encore, remontant pour mieux s’empaler à nouveau, réussissant à l’accueillir plus profond encore, à le faire glisser de presque toute sa longueur contre ce point miraculeux qui lui faisait voir des étoiles.

Le désir lui battait les tempes et il augmenta le rythme. C’était si bon et le visage torturé de son amant augmentait le feu qui faisait pulser son sexe dans cette main qui le branlait en accord parfait.

— Je…

Il prit le temps de gémir encore alors que les hanches de Steve se soulevaient pour venir à sa rencontre.

— Je ne vais pas tenir…

Un râle commença la phrase du physicien.

— Non plus…

Tout devint très désordonné, leurs mouvements, les syllabes qui sortaient de leurs bouches, les couleurs et les formes qui dansaient autour de leurs têtes, le rythme de leurs cœurs et ces sentiments qui jouaient dans leurs muscles, passant de l’un à l’autre.

— Ooh ! fut tout ce que Lance réussit à sortir alors qu’il se répandait sur la main qui le caressait.

— Oh oui, Lance, oui ! furent les mots qui pilonnèrent ses oreilles pendant que Steve tremblait sous lui dans un dernier mouvement de hanches.

Il s’écroula sur l’anglais sans aucune dignité. D’un autre côté, là tout de suite la dignité ne valait pas un clou face au plaisir qui nageait dans son sang. Mais il fut écarté le temps que Mr Parfait se retire et se débarrasse du préservatif.

— La poubelle est à droite du lit, réussit-il à dire, les mots à moitié étouffés dans l’oreiller.

Bien sûr le gentleman qu’était Steve revint le prendre dans ses bras et il l’aurait bien repoussé en disant qu’il n’était pas une fille mais il était trop fatigué pour parler, et encore plus pour le repousser. Et puis il sentait bon. L’odeur du sexe se mariait affreusement bien avec son parfum, d’ailleurs ç’aurait dû être interdit. Il aurait pu s’endormir comme ça…

  
Sauf que c’était pas vraiment ce pour quoi ils étaient dans cette chambre et que ça faisait très gnagnan de s’endormir dans les bras d’un mec, surtout après un seul round. Allez, c’était reparti pour un tour.

Il s’étira en se frottant longuement et minutieusement à lui. Le sourire amusé, Steve le regardait faire alors il exagéra ses gestes, cambrant les reins, ce qui provoqua un frisson dans son échine parce qu’il était encore plein de lubrifiant et que ça chatouillait entre autre, bombant le torse pour attirer l’attention sur ses tétons, émettant des gémissements de contentement. Il ne vérifia pas qu’il lui faisait de l’effet puisqu’il en était sûr et se tendit vers la table de nuit où il récupéra le lubrifiant au nom évocateur.

— Ton tour maintenant, dit-il en se retournant.

— Toujours aussi romantique et glamour.

Il se versa un tout petit peu de lubrifiant au creux de la main gauche.

— Au risque de ne pas être politiquement correct, on est entre mecs, le romantisme peut aller se faire voir chez les grecs.

— Quel homme irrésistible tu fais.

Il ne lui répondit pas, trop occupé à étaler du gel encore froid sur les tétons de l’insupportable anglais. Steve haussa un sourcil.

— Tu es sûr de te rappeler comment on fait ?

Pour toute réponse il passa un coup de langue sur un téton, goûtant le parfum cerise très très sauvage. C’était de la cerise chimique de bonbon mais c’était pas mauvais et puis ça sentait bon. Il reprit donc sa toilette de chat et de son index caressa l’autre qui glissait grâce au gel. Steve grogna, surtout quand il lui mordilla le mamelon.

— Ça va, je crois que je me souviens encore, commenta-t-il en posant son index luisant et parfumé à la cerise sur les lèvres du physicien.

Il se pencha sur le cas de l’autre téton tandis que son amant commençait à le lécher, à aspirer son doigt, à le mordre, à le caresser, à l’envelopper de sa langue, à le faire passer sur ses lèvres avant de le ramener à l’intérieur. Il rajouta un autre doigt et la succion se fit plus forte tandis que des grognements vibraient contre sa langue, contre sa main.

Il releva la tête et regarda la bouche rouge qui torturait avec délice ses doigts, qui s’ouvrait autour de lui et utilisait toute sa virtuosité comme pour lui rappeler ce qu’il était capable de faire.

A regret il enleva ses doigts et l’embrassa pour pallier le manque tout en s’immisçant entre ses cuisses. Passionné et brûlant ne suffisaient pas à décrire le baiser qui lui fit presque oublier son plan. Presque.

Il s’arracha avec difficulté à son étreinte et rattrapa le flacon qui lui avait glissé des mains, en versant généreusement sur ses doigts déjà luisants de salive.

— Remonte les genoux.

Il s’installa plus confortablement et, posant son autre main sur le ventre parfaitement musclé et plat de Steve, il commença à le caresser, faisant de petits mouvements circulaires appuyés autour de son anus avant de le titiller en passant dessus à plusieurs reprises sans même faire mine d’entrer. Les hanches de son amant ne bougeaient pas encore mais de petits soupirs de plaisir accompagnaient ses mouvements. Il se décida enfin à le pénétrer.

Il avait oublié cette sensation de chaleur et cette incroyable étroitesse qui rendait la progression si difficile. Il ressortit pour mettre encore plus de gel et recommença. Mais il était toujours aussi étroit et brûlant et maintenant les hanches bougeaient à un rythme lent et hypnotique synchronisé avec les soupirs accrus. Il continua à s’enfoncer en lui, et à chaque nouveau centimètre de gagné il sentait l’excitation croître dans ses veines et dans son sexe.

  
Quand enfin il eut pénétré jusqu’au bout il commença à chercher sa prostate. Très étrangement il la retrouva bien vite, il fallait croire que c’était comme monter à vélo, ça ne s’oubliait pas. Ou alors il était un génie du sexe. En tous cas Steve appréciait et il fit durer la chose. Après tout il avait des années d’hétérosexualité à rattraper alors il avait beau considérer que le romantisme entre mecs ne servait à rien il voulait quand même que cette nuit marque sa triste vie d’homme marié, et pas juste à cause du sceau de l’adultère. Donc il continua à la caresser, tournant parfois autour pour commencer à l’élargir. Mais les soupirs s’étaient mués en cris et son érection était pleine et douloureuse.

  
Il rajouta donc un autre doigt et entreprit de l’assouplir tout en continuant de le caresser à cet endroit dont il doutait que sa femme eut même connaissance. Il but ses gémissements directement à ses lèvres et évita soigneusement de toucher son sexe de peur de le voir se répandre immédiatement.

  
Quand il se retira enfin il avait tellement envie de lui qu’il en oubliait parfois de respirer.

Sans aucun regret il essuya sa main sur la jolie courtepointe et attrapa une capote qu’il enfila d’un seul mouvement. Les yeux brûlants de Steve observaient ses moindres gestes et lorsque l’anglais passa sa langue sur ses lèvres ce fut lui qui gémit.

— Allez, lève-toi.

La seule réponse du chercheur fut d’écarquiller les yeux. Lance lui prit la main et le força à se lever avant d’éteindre la lampe de chevet et de le guider jusqu’à la grande fenêtre qui était maintenant leur seule source de lumière.

Il le poussa contre la vitre et murmura à son oreille, son corps pressé contre le sien, leurs sexes se frottant amoureusement l’un à l’autre :

— Retourne-toi et écarte les cuisses.

— Toujours aussi cru, répondit-il mais en obtempérant.

De derrière il prit son sexe en main, faisant siffler Steve malgré lui et le forçant à se pencher plus.

— J’ai comme l’impression que tu aimes ça, répondit-il en s’enfonçant tout de go en lui.

Un râle de plaisir salua son geste et il resta un immobile, profitant de cette chaleur qui l’oppressait et l’enveloppait, posant son visage contre le dos de Steve, entendant son cœur battre.

— Avec toutes ces lumières on pourrait presque croire qu’on est dehors, tu ne trouves pas ?

Steve se contenta de rouler des hanches comme seule réponse, le faisant gémir. C’était la guerre qu’il voulait et bien il l’aurait ! Et il se retira pour mieux le pénétrer à nouveau, inclinant son bassin jusqu’à ce que l’angle soit assez bien ajusté pour qu’il puisse atteindre sa prostate à tous les coups.

Le corps de son amant amplifiait ses mouvements, augmentant l’écart quand il se retirait pour ensuite venir à sa rencontre, lui permettant de garder sa main immobile sur son sexe qui glissait contre sa paume à la recherche d’une friction pareille à celle qui faisait grogner Lance.

Il regardait les lumières jouer sur le corps blanc et tremblant qu’il malmenait, révéler la rougeur qui avait envahi ses joues, faire briller les dents blanches qui tentaient de retenir les cris en plongeant dans une lèvre déjà torturée.

Steve était beau, toujours aussi parfaitement beau, même des années plus tard, même quand il le laissait prendre le dessus et le prendre debout contre une vitre froide, il restait l’un des plus beaux hommes qu’il ait vu alors que le désir et le plaisir magnifiaient ses traits et faisaient chanter son corps.

Les tremblements, les contractions autour de son sexe, le fait que ses hanches aient accéléré encore le rythme et que son sexe pulse au creux de sa main lui indiquaient que la fin était proche. Posant ses lèvres contre son dos il le pilonna plus fort, cherchant à le faire craquer le premier, voulant le sentir se défaire entièrement sous lui, sentir qu’il était capable de le mener jusqu’à l’orgasme, de le rendre fou de plaisir. Il voulait le faire hurler et supplier.

Mais c’était lui qui commençait à se défaire, perdu au milieu de cette chaleur pécheresse, son corps poignardé par chaque gémissement qui s’échappait à moitié étouffé de la bouche de son amant, par ce désir plus grand à chaque minute de l’entendre à nouveau crier son nom de sa voix cassée et rauque de plaisir. Il mordit dans son épaule, comme pour tenter de retenir sa jouissance, d’attendre une confirmation, une autorisation.

Steve renversa la tête quand il jouit, creusant son dos, le serrant encore plus étroitement, l’empêchant presque de bouger, prononçant son nom dans un râle aussi long que sa jouissance.

Le son de sa voix suffit à le pousser dans l’abyme et il se laissa aller en étouffant un gémissement dans la chair musclée de son dos.

Il se permit quelques longues respirations affalé sur son amant, entouré de sa chaleur et de son parfum avant d’être un gentleman et de se débarrasser de sa capote. Il attrapa ensuite le bras de Steve et le jeta dans un fauteuil avant de l’enjamber pour s’asseoir sur lui et poser sa tête dans le creux de son cou et soupirer de plaisir.

Il serait bientôt prêt pour le prochain round, mais pour le moment il avait bien envie de rester là, au chaud contre lui, écoutant sa respiration et distribuant quelques baisers fatigués sur la ligne de son épaule et de sa nuque.

 

***

 

Quelque chose n’allait pas.

Lance ouvrit les yeux et observa la chambre obscure. Il mit un certain temps à se rappeler de l’endroit où il se trouvait et de ce qui manquait.

Steve manquait. Il n’était plus dans le lit incroyablement rebondi et délicieusement chaud avec ses oreillers en plume. Soupirant, il se mit à chercher son boulet de coup d’un soir qui devait certainement être en train de considérer des choses ennuyeuses et sans importance comme les vœux du mariage et la trahison à la parole donnée.

Steve était assis sur le fauteuil à côté de la fenêtre, celui sur lequel ils s’étaient envoyé en l’air… il y avait plus de trois heures.

Rejetant la couette, il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Ses jambes n’étaient pas très assurées mais il pouvait encore marcher. N’allumant pas la lumière, il se versa un verre d’eau qu’il descendit avidement avant d’en remplir un autre.

— Tiens, dit-il en le tendant au pensif anglais.

Steve prit le verre d’eau mais ne le regarda pas, se contentant de boire.

Baillant copieusement, Lance alla se rejeter sur le lit, rampant jusqu’aux oreillers avant de se retourner, appuyé contre la tête de lit et de fixer monsieur parfait en train d’angoisser.

— Franchement, je crois que ta petite crise de culpabilité peut encore attendre. Il me reste encore six heures avant mon train alors si tu mettais tes sentiments de côté et qu’on baisait ?

La réplique eut le mérite de faire réagir Steve, il se leva et vint vers lui. Oh, il était facile de dire à la façon dont ses épaules étaient crispées, à ses poings serrés, à son regard fixe et brillant qu’il n’était pas content, voire même un peu furieux. Il soutint son regard en souriant et écarta les cuisses pour lui faire plus de place. Mais l’anglais s’arrêta au pied du lit.

— Retourne-toi et écarte les cuisses.

La voix était froide, coupante, vibrante de colère. Elle le fit frissonner et il obéit lentement.

— Quelle autorité professeur…

— Ferme-la.

Il finit de poser ses mains. Il se sentait un peu ridicule comme ça mais bon. Il tourna la tête et le regarda glisser un préservatif sur son sexe en érection.

— Ça va ou il faut que je creuse les reins et que je remue la croupe ?

Pour toute réponse l’anglais l’attrapa par les cuisses, le ramenant vers lui et le faisant tomber la tête la première dans l’oreiller.

— Hey ça vaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

Il l’avait pénétré, comme ça, sans préambule, sans lubrifiant, sans un mot, ce qui était passablement douloureux et plutôt vexant. C’était aussi en même temps assez sexy et incroyablement plaisant même s’il n’avait pas l’intention de le dire à Steve mais plutôt de l’abreuver d’insultes.

Il n’en eut pas la possibilité. Parce que Monsieur Parfait était en train de l’enfoncer dans l’oreiller à coups de boutoir, ayant visiblement décidé de le réduire au silence par le sexe ou de passer sur lui ses angoisses maritales. Et normalement il aurait dû protester parce qu’il valait mieux que ça et parce que ça piétinait sa dignité. Sauf que là dignité et valeur étaient en train de s’en prendre une belle et il n’y avait plus que deux choses dans son cerveau, le plaisir et le besoin de trouver une position où il pourrait respirer. Parce que ce connard qui le traitait comme une chienne avait quand même trouvé le moyen de buter à tous les coups sur sa prostate et la position indigne cul en l’air le faisait s’enfoncer encore plus profondément ce qui prolongeait le frottement ce qui le rendait fou. La preuve il était en train de gémir dans l’oreiller. Et s’il ne se trompait pas il gémissait même son nom.

Chaque mouvement déclenchait une vague d’électricité qui était suivie d’une autre, puis d’une autre et il les sentait s’accumuler sous sa peau en la faisant vibrer. Le plaisir inondait ses veines et il n’avait jamais rien ressenti de pareil. Steve continuait encore et encore et il sentait ses ongles s’enfoncer dans ses cuisses mais à dire vrai il s’en fichait un peu, tant qu’il continuait. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, pas avec autant de plaisir, il commençait déjà à être à bout, il le sentait grandir dans son bas-ventre, presque douloureux tellement il était violent, comme ce que lui faisait l’anglais.

Il voulait lui dire de ne surtout pas arrêter, mais sa voix était étouffée dans l’oreiller et de toutes façon il avait oublié comment parler, alors il se contenta de ressentir, incapable même sous la déferlante de sensations de faire quelque chose d’aussi simple que d’accompagner ses mouvements, terrassé par ce qui lui arrivait.

— Je… je vais j…

Il ne finit ni sa phrase ni même son idée car une main qui jusque là avait été plantée dans sa hanche était venu se poser sur son sexe. Pour l’enserrer violement à la base, l’empêchant de jouir.

Les mouvements s’arrêtèrent et Steve se pencha sur lui.

— Pas si vite. Tu vas souffrir encore un long moment, après tout tu as encore quelques heures avant ton train.

La voix rauque, le souffle sur sa peau, la promesse d’heures d’insoutenables tortures le fit gémir et cambrer plus les reins en une supplique animale. Mais lorsque Steve recommença à bouger ce fut avec une lenteur terrible qui mettait à vif chacun de ses nerfs.

— On peut bien prendre notre temps.

Oui oui, il était pour prendre son temps, mais après qu’il l’ait laissé jouir, parce que là c’était dur, sans mauvais jeu de mots.

Mais la prise autour de son sexe ne cédait pas alors il ravala ce qu’il pouvait encore avoir caché quelque part de dignité et d’honneur -mais bon, qui avait besoin d’honneur dans un lit avec une boite de préservatifs et le seul homme dont il acceptait la présence- et il le supplia.

— S’il te plait…

Sa seule réponse fut une accélération, ce qui n’était pas vraiment ce qu’il voulait puisque ça augmentait encore le plaisir, mais un plaisir qui devenait douleur et le transformait en pauvre chose gémissante qui s’accrochait à l’oreiller.

— S’il te plaiaaaaaaaaah !

Il avait décidé de le tuer, il avait fait quelque chose avec ses hanches là qui lui avait fait voir des étoiles et presque perdre conscience, s’il recommençait il n’était pas vraiment sûr d’être capable de se rappeler de son nom, encore moins de comment se servir de ses jambes autrement que pour garder cette position.

Et ce salaud recommença. Sauf que là tout commençait à devenir beaucoup trop sensible et maintenant il n’avait même plus besoin de faire le truc avec ses hanches ou même de trouver sa prostate pour qu’il voie des étoiles, il y en avait partout qui dansaient devant ses yeux et qui s’agglutinaient en lui, le rendant fou.

— Steve… par pitié…

Mais l’anglais reprit son rythme initial, brutal, rapide, violent, et il ne pouvait empêcher les larmes de couleur sur ses joues et les cris de mouiller l’oreiller qu’il mordait parfois comme pour tenter de lutter contre le plaisir, ou était-ce la douleur. C’était une torture, c’était délicieux, s’il continuait comme ça il allait casser, se briser en mille morceaux et éclater en sanglots tout en le suppliant de continuer…

C’était exactement ce qu’il faisait. Enfin en tous cas il entendait quelque chose entre ses râles qui disait à peu près : « Encore. Steve. S’il te plaît. Oui. Non. Mon dieu. Oh. Ah. Mm. N’arrête pas. » et toutes les combinaisons possibles avec ces mots. Mais celui qui revenait le plus souvent était encore son nom comme une litanie.

Il perdit la notion du temps, il avait déjà perdu la notion d’espace puisque tout s’arrêtait à leurs deux corps et cet oreiller contre sa tête, mais là, enfermé dans la boucle de mots et de bruits il n’arrivait plus à se repérer, la douleur était grandissante mais en même temps égale et éternelle comme le plaisir, c’était toute sa vie qui s’écoulait là dans les larmes, la chaleur et les cris.

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux, Lance ?

La voix rauque et chargée de tension, de retenue, sur le point de déborder le fit gémir.

— Toi… toi… Steve… toi, bredouilla-t-il sans vraiment de cohérence alors qu’il aurait voulu dire : arrête de me torturer et fais-moi jouir connard avant que je ne fasse un infarctus.

Mais sans doute reçut-il le message télépathique car la gaine qui avait retenu son sexe disparut et il vit des étoiles et des lumières et des notes de musique et le vide le plus absolu alors que tout le plaisir accumulé le frappait de plein fouet et qu’il hurlait à en faire trembler les murs.

Il reprit conscience entre les bras de Steve, incapable de bouger même son doigt de pied, sans réussir à se rappeler comment on faisait pour parler et donc dans l’impossibilité de lui crier dessus –il ne savait pas encore s’il voulait le remercier ou le pourrir-. Monsieur Parfait l’avait pris dans ses bras et avait remonté les draps et l’édredon sur eux, il avait un sourire plus que satisfait aux lèvres et au moins il avait réussi à chasser sa conscience pour un petit moment.

Il allait juste fermer les yeux un moment et ensuite ils reprendraient…

Il s’endormit au son des battements de son cœur.

 

***

 

Le train pour Genève était parti à l’heure et dans le wagon de première classe il n’y avait aucun costard louche et de mauvais goût, enfin de mauvais goût si, mais louche non. Quelqu’un devrait dire aux italiens que certaines chemises étaient trop gays pour être portées hors d’une boîte de nuit ou d’un film de genre comme ils appelaient ça.

Il avait récupéré sa mallette à la consigne et était en train d’envoyer un mail à Digital Art pour les prévenir de son retour, il prendrait l’avion depuis l’aéroport suisse pour Los Angeles. Il n’était pas vraiment sûr que la boîte allait pouvoir faire quelque chose de ce qu’il avait glané cette fois-ci étant donné l’implication de la mafia mais peut-être qu’il pourrait vendre le fichier comptable qu’il avait chourré à une quelconque organisation…

Il appuya sur « Envoi » et contempla le paysage qui défilait devant ses yeux. Comme ils étaient dans un tunnel il était ce qu’il voyait dans la vitre et même s’il avait quelques cernes il restait beau et charmant. Bien sûr maintenant qu’il était assis (heureusement que les fauteuils de 1ère classe étaient moelleux) on ne voyait pas qu’il avait du mal à marcher sans trembler ce qui remontait de beaucoup son charisme. Il avait eu un mal de chien à arriver à la gare sans se vautrer ou montrer sa gêne et il avait maudit Steve tout le long du chemin. Là tout de suite il le haïssait au moins autant qu’il le remerciait et s’il avait eu son adresse ou son numéro il lui aurait envoyé un mot de remerciement. Mais ils s’étaient quittés sans un mot et sans un regard et s’il avait pris l’une de ses chemises c’était bien qu’il s’était trompé en s’habillant.

Bref ça avait été un interlude charmant mais c’était terminé, chacun rentrait chez soi, lui à sa vie trépidante d’espion au rabais et Steve à la perfection de sa vie de famille. Il doutait de jamais le revoir et d’un certain côté c’était tant mieux, Steve était étrangement envahissant, même et surtout quand il ne réclamait rien, quand ils étaient ensemble il avait envahi son temps, son espace et surtout sa tête, l’empêchant souvent de l’oublier, de le reléguer comme le reste du monde au décor, à l’accessoire.

Un océan et presque un continent c’était confortablement assez entre eux.

Après tout, ils auraient toujours Montecarlo…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Des réactions, des commentaires, des questions ?
> 
> N’hésitez pas à laisser une review ou à visiter notre fanpage ! Pour ça il vous suffit de vous rendre sur mon profil ou de taper Niddheg dans Facebook.


	3. Chimie

Chimie

Lance avait été un bon garçon. Non, vraiment, tellement gentil depuis tellement longtemps qu’il était sur le point d’exploser. Franchement il avait l’impression de vivre la vie de mère Theresa, enfin si les lépreux étaient remplacés par des geeks, mais bon la comparaison était toujours valide. 

Il avait été gentil avec ses amis. Franchement, il avait tenu la main d’Arthur pendant tout son divorce et ça avait pas été du joli. Déjà parce qu’Arthur avait la morve au nez dès qu’il pleurait et en plus parce que sur le coup Gwen avait été une totale pute, franchement quitter son mec pour un cosplayeur de dix-huit ans au chômage déjà c’était pas jojo mais en plus essayer de lui piquer les gosses… Bref ça avait traîné en longueur et Arthur avait de la chance qu’il soit là pour lui.

Au début Arthur avait pas vraiment été super chaud de le voir. Okay ils s’étaient plutôt quittés en mauvais terme mais bon, c’était pas une raison pour lui foutre une patate. Enfin, il avait été bon prince et l’avait laissé lui en coller une par amitié pour lui. Mais après les choses avaient été bien mieux entre eux.

Donc voilà, il avait aidé Arthur pendant son divorce et il avait même poussé la chose jusqu’à traîner le geek à la salle de boxe. Ben oui, boxer c’était cool pour faire passer ses frustrations. Et il l’avait encouragé à imaginer le visage de Gwen sur son adversaire, ce qui l’avait rendu encore plus enragé. Bref, il l’avait traîné dans un endroit plein de moches en sueur qui se tapaient dessus. Heureusement il en profitait pour boxer un peu et si ses adversaires à lui avaient la tête de ses collègues, de sa mère, de ses patrons ou d’un insupportable anglais… ce n’était pas sa faute.

Il avait même été gentil avec sa mère. Voilà qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis… qu’il avait au moins cinq ans. Il était même venu assister à son mariage et il s’était comporté comme un bon fils même si le nouveau marié avait à peu près son âge. Mais bon, au moins elle avait arrêté de boire. Il était prêt à mettre sa main au feu qu’elle reprendrait dans les six mois, et qu’elle divorcerait avant un an mais elle avait l’air heureuse alors il lui avait fait plaisir. Il avait même posé juste un moment à l’église pour que les photographes laissent le temps aux mariés de fuir.

Il avait aussi été gentil en général. Un peu par force puisque ses patrons lui avaient retiré le Projet Boucle d’Or, mais bon, il devait bien avouer que malgré ses déguisements sa tête commençait à être connue et que donc il valait mieux pour lui qu’il arrête l’espionnage industriel. Sans compter son petit problème avec les russes et le fait que tout compte fait ses données ne lui avait rien rapporté à part de nouveaux problèmes.

Sauf que la gentillesse ça commençait un peu à bien faire, mais tous ses collègues pensaient qu’il était ce gars sympa et agréable et vu qu’il travaillait avec eux il se voyait mal les détromper et Arthur… Arthur était un Bisounours. Au moins quand il était avec Gwen il pouvait dire du mal des gens avec elle, eh, y avait une raison pour laquelle elle avait choisi un cosplayeur et c’était pas juste pour les abdos et les oreilles de chat.

Bref, il se sentait un peu à l’étroit et c’était pire encore depuis qu’ils étaient à Seattle. Déjà les filles… étaient pas trop top. Et puis franchement ça le saoulait parfois d’aller lever des minettes, beaucoup d’efforts pour pas grand-chose et il passait beaucoup plus de soirée tranquillement chez lui. Il devenait vieux. Il avait déjà un pied dans la tombe. Ou alors il était gagné par l’atmosphère neuneu et gagatisante qui régnait autour de lui. Qui était bien pire depuis que Lad les avait rejoint. Ou qu’ils avaient rejoint Lad, c’était au choix. Non parce que lui et son crush sur son boss…

Bref, il commençait à s’ennuyer. Certains jours il trouvait plus agréable une soirée passée à jouer chez Arthur avec ses gosses à Mario Kart qu’une soirée à draguer puis à ramener une fille gloussante chez lui qui l’avait saoulé toute la soirée à lui raconter sa vie. C’était le début de la fin. Bientôt il prendrait un iguane de compagnie et se trouverait une petite amie dont le nom finirait par jpeg et deviendrait gros et moche.

Il refusait de se laisser aller à tant d’emotitude et de désespoir.

Alors ce soir il sortait. Plus exactement il utilisait les invitations que Lad lui avait filées pour sortir mais bon… De toutes évidences ce soir Lad allait dire au revoir à 28 ans de main droite alors il comprenait que le rouquin n’ait pas le temps de venir au vernissage de Lawrence. Il n’avait pas vu le peintre depuis leurs années de fac, mais il devait être toujours aussi teigneux, donc au moins s’il s’ennuyait il pourrait dire du mal des uns et des autres avec lui. 

Il avait forcé Arthur à s’habiller sur son trente et un, ce qui voulait dire qu’il était en costard avec une cravate à champis rouges, mais bon, il fallait bien qu’Arthur se remette à draguer, ne serait-ce que pour montrer à Gwen qu’il se passait très bien d’elle et qu’il était bien plus heureux qu’elle avec son neko-boy.

Il s’était habillé plutôt décontracté mais classe quand même, il connaissait ce genre de vernissages, en dehors des quelques geeks du studio de chez Corvin SA il y aurait des amateurs d’art éclairés et pédants, quelques bobos et des nouveaux riches. Il n’aurait pas trop de mal à se trouver une fille pour la nuit même s’il avait une chance sur deux de tomber sur une chieuse qui tiendrait à lui parler des théories du beau chez Heidegger avant qu’il ne puisse tirer son coup. Mais bon, les étudiantes en philo qui traînaient dans des galeries étaient souvent des filles à papa plutôt riches et surtout savaient faire des trucs plutôt marrants au pieu.

Ils arrivèrent ni trop en avance ni trop en retard, à une heure convenable donc où ils ne passeraient ni pour des affamés ni pour des emmerdeurs paresseux qui avaient un problème de temps chronique. Arthur était pétrifié face à la foule et il le poussa jusqu’au maestro qui accueillait les gens avec un sourire aussi faux que les seins de Miss Seattle 2010.

— Une superbe expo, Lawrence.

Il serra la main du rouquin.

Ils avaient plus ou moins gardé le contact, les cartes de vœux, les mails de temps en temps et plus d’une fois ils s’étaient croisés parce que la vie était bizarre comme ça. 

— T’étais invité ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais à Seattle ?

— Lad nous a filé ses invitations, il est… « occupé »… avec son boss… Je bosse ici, ma boîte m’a muté. Tu te souviens d’Arthur bien sûr.

— Hey Arthur, c’est le mariage qui t’a donné ces poignées d’amour ?

Comptez sur Lawrence pour mettre les pieds dans le plat.

— En fait il essaie de les perdre vu qu’il a divorcé.

— Oh m…

Bisounours comme toujours, Arthur vola au secours de Lawrence et l’assura que ce n’était pas grave, qu’il commençait à s’en remettre et que de toutes façons c’était la vie et…

Bref Arthur était chiant mais au moins il avait cessé de se sentir terrifié face à la foule. Il se permit alors de scanner un peu les environs à la recherche de filles susceptibles de plaire à Arthur et surtout à qui le geek était susceptible de plaire. Il élimina d’office celles qui étaient venues avec des geeks déjà et qui donc était maquées, le roi des Bisounours n’était pas un briseur de ménages. Il y avait quelques intellectuelles pas super belles et un peu coinços qui devraient à la fois être flattées par ses attentions et ne pas trop l’intimider. Il raya immédiatement de la liste les plus jolies, elles n’avaient aucun intérêt à se laisser accoster par un homme tel qu’Arthur et surtout elles ne le verraient pas avec lui à côté.

— Lawrence, on ne va pas te voler à tes autres invités donc on va aller faire le tour de tes œuvres et essayer de ne pas trop te faire honte.

— Mouais, ça va pas être gagné.

Décidément il n’avait pas changé.

Bon, maintenant il ne restait plus qu’à mettre en place son plan, lancer Arthur dans la fosse aux lions et le tour était joué.

Il se dirigea vers une brunette à lunettes et aux formes un peu rondouillardes qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de privilégier le confort à la beauté à la fois dans ses vêtements et dans ses chaussures, et passa à l’attaque.

— Sam, je suis si heureux de te voir ! Arthur, je te présente Sam, on s’est rencontrés à San Francisco quand j’ai repris mes cours à la fac. Je savais même pas que t’étais sur Seattle !

— Euh…

La pauvre fille resta un moment éblouie par le sourire avant que le flot de paroles ne monte jusqu’à son cerveau. Il avait veillé à ne pas faire un sourire trop séducteur, juste honnête et jovial, le but c’était qu’elle se laisse draguer par Arthur, pas qu’elle court après un mec beaucoup trop bien pour elle.

— Je suis désolée mais je ne vous connais pas, je n’ai jamais été à la fac à San Francisco.

Il laissa une rougeur légère mais visible grimper sur ses joues.

— Argh c’est tellement embarrassant, j’étais vraiment persuadé… Vous êtes sûre que vous n’êtes pas Samantha Cogworth-Brett… s’il vous plait ? lui demanda-t-il d’un ton amusé pour faire passer le malaise.

Elle secoua la tête en souriant.

— Non, désolée, vraiment sûre…

C’était l’instant de vérité.

— Je m’appelle Elisa Tickle et j’ai étudié à UC Seattle.

Et c’était dans la poche.

— Encore toutes mes excuses Elisa, je suis Lance et comme je disais juste avant, voici Arthur. Vous ne seriez pas sociologue spécialisée dans les nouvelles technologies et leur impact sur l’humanité et la psychologie des fois ?

— Non, désolée, je travaille au Daily Beauty en tant que journaliste et philosophe.

Il ficha un coup de coude discret dans les poignées d’amour d’Arthur qui, quoiqu’en dise Lawrence, étaient en train de sérieusement diminuer maintenant qu’il avait repris le geek en main.

— Journaliste et philosophe ?

Il était fier de lui, il avait enfin réussi à retenir la première règle de la drague, toujours réutiliser les derniers mots d’une fille sous forme interrogative pour la faire parler d’elle. Maintenant il pouvait commencer à reculer lentement pour que toute son attention se focalise sur le geek et dans quelques répliques, il utiliserait un prétexte quelconque pour s’éclipser et le tour serait joué. 

Il était en train de chercher des yeux une porte de sortie, il penchait plutôt pour les gars du studio où bossait Lad, lorsque son regard croisa celui d’un autre homme et un éclair parcouru son corps. 

Il resta là, comme un imbécile à le regarder avant qu’Arthur en train d’expliquer il ne savait quoi ne lui mette sa main dans le bide. Il détourna alors les yeux.

Qu’est-ce qu’il fichait là ? Il était pas sensé être en Angleterre avec sa famille parfaite de sitcom ? Même Cambridge payait pas ses profs à glander dans des vernissages d’artiste… Peut-être qu’il voulait ramener un cadeau à la douce mère de ses enfants au visage moyen et à la plastique somme toute moyenne.

Bah, il s’en fichait, il aurait jamais les couilles de venir lui parler. Pas après l’adultère et la façon dont sa conscience avait semblé le tourmenter. Quant à lui… Et bien puisqu’il était en mode gentil il se montrerait gentil même avec Monsieur Parfait et il ferait comme si il ne l’avait pas vu. Au moins comme ça il ne risquerait plus de tromper sa femme.

C’était exactement ce qu’il allait faire.

— Excusez-moi.

Il prit la solution de repli de facilité et alla essayer de jouer les briseurs de ménage, même s’il ne comprenait pas quel était le ménage en vérité, mais bon, Lloyd avait une conversation amusante et les deux filles à son bras étaient attirantes même si tout en elles criait « freak » à commencer par le fait qu’elles soient au bras d’un mec qui venait à un vernissage en blouse blanche de scientifique fou.

— Lloyd, quel plaisir.

— Hey, Lance.

Il serra la main du développeur et se tourna vers les charmantes dames, pas seulement parce que comme ça il tournait le dos à Dr Perfection.

— Mesdames.

Il poussa le vice jusqu’à leur faire un baisemain, ce qui fit glousser la brune mais ne fit ni chaud ni froid à la grande indienne aux cheveux peroxydés.

Mais avant que les filles ne puissent lui donner leur nom il sentit une présence dans son dos.

Il eut un sourire charmeur avant de déclarer.

— Veuillez m’excuser.

Il se tourna.

Il avait oublié qu’il était si grand. Dans ses souvenirs (qui étaient rares, très rares il ne fallait pas non plus charrier, c’était à peine s’il se souvenait de son nom) il était toujours bien plus petit. Et pas aussi beau. Enfin non, il savait qu’il était beau et il se rappelait (vaguement, hein non parce qu’il ne passait pas son temps à l’avoir en tête) de son visage, mais là sa beauté parfaite le frappait en fait comme un uppercut. Et puis ces yeux verts…

Okay il fallait qu’il arrête de le dévisager et qu’il lui parle parce que ça devenait super embarrassant.

— Hey, Steve, ça fait super longtemps.

En fait ça ne faisait que deux ou trois ans, ce n’était pas comme si il comptait les jours depuis Montecarlo, mais bon.

— Bonsoir, Lance.

Il monta le voltage de son sourire en priant pour que quelqu’un le sorte de cette situation avant qu’il ne se remette à déconner. Et dès que Steve était à proximité il avait cette fâcheuse tendance à déconner. Et à virer sa cuti, ce qui était vraiment grave. D’ailleurs il n’était absolument pas en train de penser à cette nuit à l’hôtel et au poids du boxeur contre ses reins…

— Cambridge te paye de nouvelles vacances ?

Il se voyait mal lui demander comment allaient madame et les enfants vu qu’il l’avait poussé à l’adultère la dernière fois, mais bon les seules autres alternatives qui s’offraient à lui étaient le temps et la santé et franchement…

— Non, j’ai quitté l’enseignement, je travaille pour une boite privée à Seattle.

— Tu as arrêté la recherche ?

Okay, c’était il y a dix ans, mais quand ils baisaient encore régulièrement ensemble et qu’il avait même une clef de son appart il se rappelait que le physicien ne pouvait même pas faire mine d’envisager un autre boulot, il parlait de gagner le prix Nobel et d’écrire plus d’articles et d’avoir une meilleure renommée encore que son oncle.

— T’as couché avec un étudiant ?

Bon, c’était pas la question la plus classe du monde, mais c’était la seule raison pour laquelle il pouvait avoir quitté un job qu’il aimait plus que tout.

— Non, je n’ai pas couché avec un étudiant. 

Il poussa un soupir et passa le pouce et l’index contre son front comme pour lutter contre une migraine.

— Franchement ton opinion de moi me sidère, Lance.

— Hey, c’est toi qui disais que c’était le métier de tes rêves, moi je pensais que t’avais été viré à cause d’un scandale, ensuite si tu t’es mis à aimer l’argent plus que la science pure, c’est pas moi qui vais te blâmer. 

Le silence retomba et franchement il aurait pas pu plus mal tomber parce que là il en était réduit à le regarder. Et à le trouver attirant dans son t-shirt un peu trop moulant col en V sous sa veste. Franchement sa femme le laissait sortir dans cette tenue ? Elle voyait pas comme un problème quant au fait que son mari s’habille comme un gay ?

— Le vernissage te plait ?

— Tu es à Seattle pour longtemps ?

Ils avaient bien sûr parlé en même temps. Ce qui était affreusement embarrassant. Franchement il ferait mieux de l’attirer dans un coin sombre et lui rouler une galoche, au moins là il serait fixé, soit il lui mettrait une droite soit ils iraient continuer ça ailleurs, mais au moins il ne se tournerait pas en ridicule devant public.

— Toi d’abord, dit Mister Gentleman en lui prenant le bras.

Ce mec était clairement un danger et il fallait qu’il le fasse fuir avant de se ridiculiser encore plus.

Il lui sourit, baissant juste lentement les cils. Il passa la langue sur ses lèvres et, plantant des yeux langoureux dans les siens lui dit :

— L’expo est toute petite, on peut être sortis d’ici dans un quart d’heure…

Il avait mis la promesse d’une longue et fatigante nuit de sexe débridée dans sa voix. Maintenant il ne restait plus qu’à le regarder courir vers sa femme comme si une armée de Chomps étaient à ses trousses.

La main sur son bras se crispa et le regard que lui lança l’anglais était fait de pur sexe.

— Lance…

Sa voix vibrait de tension et se logeait directement dans son bas-ventre, réveillant des sensations qu’il aurait préféré ne pas retrouver.

Il fallait vraiment qu’il l’arrête et vite.

— Les enfants ne sont pas trop perturbés par le déménagement ?

Là s’il ne lui mettait pas un pain ou s’il ne partait pas il ne savait pas ce qu’il lui fallait.

La main sur son bras s’était faite nettement plus douloureuse.

— Non les enfants vont bien, ils se sont très bien remis de la séparation.

— Séparation ?

Franchement, il sonnait comme un vieux perroquet là.

— Ma femme et moi nous sommes séparés. Bizarrement l’adultère a tendance à marquer la fin d’un couple.

— Tu lui as dit ? Mais t’es con ou quoi ?

— Je sais bien que tu as du mal à faire la différence, Lance mais ça s’appelle être honnête, pas con.

— Et à quoi ça t’a servi ?

— A être honnête avec moi-même, ce qui ne semble pas t’arriver souvent. 

Il retira sa main violemment.

— Oh ça va, j’ai pas de leçons à recevoir de toi, Docteur Perfection.

Steve leva un sourcil et resta là, face à lui, sans un mot. Et le silence était pesant.

— Qu’est-ce que tu fiches là, exactement ?

— J’ai été invité par Lawrence.

— D’où tu le connais ?

— Je suis un ami de Tao.

— Tao ?

Steve leva les yeux au ciel.

— Le petit ami de Lawrence.

Il ne cligna des yeux qu’une seule fois.

— Haha ! Je savais bien que Lawrence était gay ! Franchement des barrettes dans les cheveux ! Est-ce qu’on peut faire plus gay ?

A part le T-shirt col en V…

— Ah oui ça fait vraiment longtemps que vous ne vous étiez pas vu.

— Depuis la fac. Enfin à part les quelques rares rencontres bizarres et rapides. Je t’ai plus vu que lui en fait…

Il essaya de bannir le souvenir de cette nuit et de ne pas rougir.

— Si on allait boire un verre de mauvais champagne et manger des canapés tartinés de Philadelphia.

— Je doute que le champagne soit aussi mauvais.

En effet le champagne était bon, voire très bon, ce qui l’amenait à se poser quelques questions, car il doutait que la galerie ou Lawrence aient les moyens de se payer de telles bouteilles en telle quantité et surtout pour pareil évènement, mais bon il se contenta de siroter son verre en compagnie de Steve.

— Donc t’es de retour aux Etats Unis…

— C’est plus pratique pour Bettany et aussi pour moi. Les enfants se sont adaptés et n’ont presque pas eu besoin de thérapie.

Forcément, des enfants parfaits n’avaient pas besoin de thérapie, ils avaient juste besoin de passer du temps avec leur père à aller pécher ou regarder les étoiles avec un télescope le soir en faisant du camping.

— Et le boulot ?

— C’est pas trop mal, je suis dans l’aéronautique. Même si ce n’est pas aussi passionnant que la recherche ça paye bien et au moins j’ai des horaires fixes, ce qui est mieux pour les enfants. Et toi, comment vont les russes ?

— Oh, les russes sont loin et s’en fichent bien de moi. Je me suis rangé. Je bosse à nouveau avec Arthur et Lad. C’est moins passionnant mais ça paye bien et j’ai des horaires fixes, c’est mieux pour mon iguane.

— T’es con. T’as un iguane ?

— Non, ça fait parti de mes projets d’ancien espion, acquérir un iguane et lui mettre des lasers pour ensuite pouvoir jeter les agents de la CIA dans une fosse pleine de mes reptiles et le regarder mourir en riant d’un rire maléfique.

Il aimait le rire de Steve. Chaud, agréable, cultivé. En plus ça le rendait encore plus beau, faisant briller ses yeux verts, mettant de la couleur sur ses joues…

Il était clairement mal barré mais il appréciait de le faire rire.

— On va voir les tableaux ?

Il aimait le style de Lawrence. C’était lui qui l’avait recruté à la fac, d’un autre côté l’artiste aurait même pas laissé Arthur et Lad l’approcher à trois mètres, donc heureusement pour eux que c’était lui qui avait pensé à faire appel à son talent après avoir trouvé l’un de ses dessins dans la poubelle en cours de droit corpo… euh d’entreprise. Oui il avait suivi ces cours chiants, mais bon d’un autre côté à l’époque il draguait une bombasse blonde, ou brune, il ne se rappelait plus trop, donc il avait eu de la chance d’en sortir quelque chose de profitable autre qu’une paire de jambes et de nibards qu’il avait déjà oubliés.

Il aimait le style de Lawrence à l’époque, mais franchement il l’aimait encore plus aujourd’hui. Il avait vu quelques concepts arts à l’E3 déjà et il avait été soufflé, mais là… Franchement tant qu’à épouser un peintre jeunot sa mère aurait pu jeter son dévolu sur Lawrence. Il était gay, mais si elle avait fait un effort elle aurait pu l’avoir, et au moins lui il ne peignait pas des aubergines sur une planche de bois avec un I Pad qui fondait dessus… 

Il n’y avait aucun prix sur les tableaux ce qui laissait supposer que les prix étaient élevés et négociables mais ce tableau… Il faudrait qu’il regarde un peu son compte… Non c’était ridicule, qu’est-ce qu’il ferait d’un tableau pareil. Il n’aurait pas vraiment envie de le montrer ou de répondre aux questions stupides des filles qu’il ramènerait chez lui. Non, c’était juste con comme idée.

Il se tourna vers Steve, prêt à partir. L’anglais regardait le tableau comme hypnotisé.

— Il est vraiment superbe, non ?

Steve se contenta de hocher la tête.

Il avait envie de prendre sa main et de poser la tête sur son épaule. Ce qui était franchement ridicule.

— On y va ?

Il avait besoin de s’éloigner de ce tableau, encore plus de Steve, mais bon ça c’était raté à partir du moment où l’anglais avait refusé de le lâcher…

Le boxeur jeta un dernier coup d’œil à la toile avant de le suivre et ils passèrent à des choses toujours aussi belles mais moins… enfin il savait pas très bien ce qui faisait qu’il n’avait pas pu se séparer du tableau, après tout c’était juste un paysage avec deux silhouettes au loin se tenant la main. Un truc très cheesy… Fallait croire que ça marchait bien avec lui. 

Il y avait un portrait de dame, une vieille dame impressionnante très imposante. S’il ne se trompait pas c’était la même vieille qui se baladait avec le fashion crime ambulant qui pensait être un mafieux sorti de LA Noire. Il y avait quelques arts de The L Project et franchement c’était super accrocheur et ça donnait envie de jouer au jeu ne serait-ce que pour les décors. Steve était comme toujours d’excellente compagnie, faisant des remarques à la fois intelligentes et amusantes, mais à quoi pouvait-on s’attendre d’autre avec Sir Perfection ?

— Okay, même si tu me l’avais pas dit, j’aurais deviné avec ce tableau là.

Non parce que franchement, celui-là de tableau il criait plus fort « Gay ! » que des licornes dansant sur des arc-en-ciel. Fallait dire que le dos nu d’un homme dans un lit deux places aux draps défaits… Sans compter les caresses du drap au niveau des hanches et l’ombre portée d’une personne sur l’énorme tatouage… Bref gay !

— Celui là il fait son coming-out tout seul, tu l’installes dans l’entrée et tout le monde comprends tout de suite… Steve ?

L’anglais avait pris quelques couleurs et était en train de jouer nerveusement avec son paquet de cigarettes.

— Tout ce gay t’a mis mal à l’aise ?

Il avait un peu du mal à y croire.

— C’est Tao.

— Oui, je me doutais que c’était le mec de…

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

— C’était avant ou après ton mariage ?

En fait il voulait plutôt savoir si c’était avant ou après lui mais c’était le genre de questions pathétiques qui foutaient la honte donc il se contenterait d’être méchant.

— Bien avant. Lawrence et lui ne se sont mis ensemble qu’après…

Mouais, franchement, il était pas très sûr d’aimer ce Tao. Parce que bon pour avoir attiré monsieur Parfait il devait avoir quelque chose vu que son standard en mec (pas en filles par contre, il y avait qu’à voir sa femme, enfin son ex) était plutôt élevé. Donc il était pas vraiment sûr d’aimer cet exhibitionniste qui s’étalait dans une galerie d’art en toile grand format. Surtout que, et c’était sûrement là la magie remodelante de l’amour et la peinture mais on ne voyait pas une imperfection sur lui à part quelques cicatrices. Bref, il était temps de se casser.

Il prit l’anglais par le bras et le traîna ailleurs.

— Allons voir comment Arthur s’en sort avec machinetruc. Je te présenterai. Vous vous êtes jamais vus, non ?

— Non, tu avais tendance à me garder plutôt caché à l’époque.

— Désolé de ne pas être un gay flamboyant… Voire gay tout court.

— Tu ne changeras jamais…

— Pourquoi changer la perfection ?

Il dosa parfaitement son sourire à moitié rieur à moitié hautain et réussit à faire passer la plaisanterie et à le faire pousser un faux soupir à fendre l’âme.

Arthur avait réussi à garder trucmachine intéressée ce qui n’était pas un petit exploit et maintenant ils parlaient tous deux de trucs chiants sur le moyen-âge et Arthur lui expliquait pourquoi les Foires Renaissance étaient bien plus sympa en costume. Ouais, encore une affaire emballée grâce à SuperLance, au moins s’il quittait son job il pourrait toujours ouvrir une agence matrimoniale.

Il posa discrètement sa main sur le bras de Steve et se grandit un peu pour souffler à son oreille.

— On se tire ?

Le physicien assentit et Lance n’en profita absolument pas pour respirer une bouffée de son parfum.

Ils allèrent dire au revoir au maître de cérémonie qui discutait présentement avec un rouquin qui donnait à Lance une impression de déjà-vu mais quelle importance, Par contre maintenant qu’il savait c’était juste tellement évident qu’il ne pouvait s’empêcher de trouver ridicule de ne pas l’avoir vu avant. Franchement, c’était bien parce qu’il ne prêtait pas attention aux mecs qu’il ne s’en était pas rendu compte tout seul parce que gay et Lawrence étaient aussi bien assortis que les vêtements du blond à barrettes.

— Une super expo Lawrence.

Il lui serra la main en une poignée de main virile et franche dont il avait le secret.

— Je t’abandonne Arthur, il devrait être en train d’essayer de draguer quelque part. S’il se fait rembarrer et se met à pleurer dis-lui que ce n’est pas la peine de m’appeler je ne viendrai pas avec de la glace et des films de Meg Ryan.

Lawrence eut un sourire étrange et jeta un coup d’œil qu’il voulait discret à son voisin.

— Je lui dirais, passez une excellente soirée.

Lance laissa tomber, il n’avait pas particulièrement envie d’essayer de comprendre l’artiste, il avait bien autre chose à faire de son temps. Comme pousser Steve dans un coin sombre de la rue.

— Un dernier verre chez moi ?

Okay, ça faisait un peu cul en feu, mais bon d’un autre côté vu ce qui s’était passé la dernière fois il pouvait bien être celui qui proposait. Il en profita pour passer ses bras autour du cou du boxeur et souffler les derniers mots juste contre sa bouche en descendant lentement ses longs cils pour cacher l’éclat de ses yeux.

— Ça te dit ?

Comme il l’avait prévu Steve l’embrassa.

Purée ce devait être parce qu’il y avait un moment qu’il n’avait pas pris la peine de baiser mais c’était comme si un feu liquide coulait dans ses veines réveillant chaque partie de son corps de façon presque douloureuse. Sans compter le parfum de Steve, ce fichu parfum qu’il n’avait jamais trouvé ailleurs et qui lui faisait tourner la tête et transformait ses jambes en gelée. Franchement des fois il se disait qu’il se transformait en vraie gonzesse quand il s’agissait de l’anglais. 

Et puis il arrêta de penser et c’était bien. Parce que Steve savait foutrement bien embrasser et que c’était dommage de gâcher ça en réfléchissant. Il passa les doigts dans les cheveux courts et pressa son visage encore plus contre le sien. Les mains du boxeur passèrent sous son manteau et descendirent jusqu’à se poser sur son cul et il n’aurait pas dû mais il gémit et se frotta contre lui. Un grognement lui répondit qui résonna dans tout son corps jusqu’à son entrejambes et là ça commençait à devenir indécent et si un flic passait ils seraient bons pour une amende.

Il se détacha à regret du blond et soupira tout contre sa bouche en tremblant, les yeux mi-clos. Il pouvait sentir le désir de l’autre homme à la façon dont ses mains se refermaient sur ses fesses…

Oh oui il allait passer une nuit d’enfer et sans doute qu’ils feraient la grasse-mat’ demain, s’il arrivait à marcher il irait même faire quelques courses pour leur faire un petit-déj au lit…

— Alors ?

Une main passa sous son menton et releva son visage pour que les yeux verts puissent se ficher directement dans les siens.

— J’ai fini de me mentir. J’ai aussi fini de me torturer, Lance. Je t’apprécie beaucoup, j’ai très envie de toi –là sa voix était comme un grognement rauque– mais je ne me relancerai pas dans une histoire sans lendemain. Si on se voit c’est pour quelque chose de sérieux. Ça veut dire que tu me gardes pas dans l’armoire et ça veut aussi dire fidélité. Tu sais, j’ai pas vraiment changé depuis dix ans.

Il lâcha ses fesses et sortit une carte de la poche intérieure de son manteau ainsi qu’un stylo.

— Voilà mon numéro de portable. Je te laisse jusqu’à la fin du mois et après je considère que tu fais partie du passé.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, pressa la carte dans sa main et disparut comme un putain de super héros avec son manteau flottant dans le vent.

xxx

Steve savait que c’était une période délicate de sa vie. Sa priorité devait être les enfants. La séparation et le déménagement sur un tout nouveau continent, c’était beaucoup pour des enfants de cet âge. Il avait de la chance que William et Diana (oui c’était Bettany qui avait choisi les noms) soient aussi sages et gentils. Ça le faisait craindre la puberté encore plus. Ils étaient suivis par un thérapeute et il passait le plus de temps possible avec eux, mais il craignait que ce ne soit pas assez… Il leur fallait de la stabilité, des routines, quelque chose qui serait toujours là quoi qu’il se passe…

C’était aussi ce qu’il lui fallait. Il était trop vieux pour se retrouver dans une histoire sans lendemain qui le rongerait petit à petit. Il avait déjà donné, il était temps qu’il se protège un peu.

Bien sûr ça voulait dire ne plus jamais revoir Lance. Il n’était pas stupide, il savait très bien que le séducteur impénitent ne renoncerait pas à son mode de vie juste pour ses beaux yeux. Déjà Lance était un connard narcissique qui ne pensait qu’à lui, en plus il était orgueilleux et un ultimatum était la méthode la plus sûre de le faire se casser super loin juste pour le contredire, sans compter tout le problème du coming-out… Bref il était sûr, et le mois était d’ailleurs bientôt écoulé, de ne jamais recevoir le coup de fil de Lance.

Il soupira et fit tourner son fond de thé dans le mug magnifiquement peint par William pour la fête des pères. Il ne devrait pas penser à ça au boulot, mais là il avait soumis son dossier aux grands pontes et en attendant qu’ils l’aient évalué il ne pouvait rien faire. Donc il poireautait et il réfléchissait ce qui dans sa situation n’était pas vraiment bon.

Il alla regarder ses mails mais rien n’avait changé depuis les cinq dernières minutes. Il ouvrit une nouvelle fois ses équations, mais non, tout était toujours nickel et il ne trouvait rien à redire… Contrairement à ses collègues il ne jouait pas au boulot pour passer le temps alors il se retrouvait à nouveau coincé avec sa vie.

La séparation avait tout changé. Avant sa vie sexuelle était… sympathique, mais au moins il avait la chance d’avoir une famille unie et aimante vers laquelle rentrer. Les enfants étaient heureux et sains et sans aucun traumatisme. Bettany était une femme charmante et souriante et il avait un boulot qu’il adorait.

Maintenant ses enfants étaient sûrement traumatisés par la séparation de papa et maman, Bettany avait pleuré pendant des semaines et des semaines et avait fini par prendre des cours de krav maga pour extérioriser ses sentiments sur les conseils de son psy, son boulot au mieux le faisait bailler et sa vie sexuelle était… inexistante.

Et oui, à part des exceptions qui se comptaient sur les doigts d’une seule main, il avait passé ses nuits depuis qu’ils avaient quitté l’Angleterre aussi seul qu’une nonne de quatre-vingt dix ans. D’un autre côté c’était pas si difficile à comprendre. Il n’avait plus vingt ans, et sortir en boîte l’ennuyait affreusement, surtout considérant la musique bizarre qu’écoutaient les gens maintenant. Il allait parfois à des concerts de jazz, mais la plupart des mecs qui l’abordaient étaient tellement plus jeunes et incapables de faire face aux demandes d’un homme presque divorcé avec des enfants… Au boulot il y avait bien quelques possibilités mais il était hors de question qu’il se lance dans un imbroglio pareil. Il trouvait les sites de rencontre en ligne stupides et pathétiques et n’aimait pas traîner dans le quartier gay, parce que tous les hommes là-bas étaient des stéréotypes plus que des personnes…

En fait il allait finir seul et il aurait foiré son mariage qui l’aurait rendu au moins heureux si ce n’est comblé juste à cause de Lance…

Franchement, est-ce que c’était trop demander quelqu’un de sympa et responsable qui voudrait construire son avenir avec lui et non un mec qui lui arracherait le cœur, le déchirerait en tous petits morceaux et ensuite danserait la polka dessus avant de le retrouver des années plus tard et lui foutre son mariage en l’air ?

Il renversa sa tête contre le dossier de son fauteuil. 

Franchement il était temps qu’il se reprenne. Il pourrait sortir prendre l’air ou aller exiger de Jenny qu’elle lui file de nouveaux dossiers sur lesquels se pencher, ou encore prendre le téléphone et voir si Tao avait pas un moment de libre dans son emploi du temps de ministre pour qu’il puisse se plaindre avec un public et pas juste enfermé dans son bureau à broyer du noir…

Tududum !

La fenêtre Messenger apparut à l’écran et il remercia sa bonne étoile.

Damian Knight : Bonjour, professeur Laverty, je m’excuse de vous déranger mais je souhaiterais que vous jetiez un œil à ces résultats, quelque chose ne va pas mais je suis dessus depuis tellement de temps que l’erreur continue de m’échapper.

Steven Laverty : Bonjour Damian, je m’en occupe de suite.

Il ouvrit le fichier joint avec un sourire de satisfaction. Knight était l’une des deux seules raisons qui l’avaient poussé à rejoindre Eris Macrotechnology. Cet homme était un génie, un véritable génie, il ne faisait pas de la recherche parce que le gouvernement n’avait pas réussi à battre l’offre d’Eris, mais il publiait malgré tout des travaux d’une qualité rarement vue et qui lui avaient déjà valus des prix. Pouvoir voir ses travaux en cours et jeter un œil à ses équations était un privilège. En plus Knight avait lu toutes ses publications et en parlait avec un avis pertinent et assez admiratif, ce qui était toujours plaisant.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas tomber pour quelqu’un comme Knight, un homme intelligent, ayant les mêmes centres d’intérêt que lui ? Bon, il n’avait jamais vu Knight, le gars était un asocial fini qui vivait tout seul sur une île du Pacifique depuis laquelle il communiquait uniquement par internet et les quelques qui l’avaient vu disaient qu’il avait plus de phobies et de tocs qu’un dictionnaire de maladies mentales.

Mouais, il risquait pas d’avoir une vie sentimentale ou sexuelle avant un long moment. Mais bon, au moins il avait de belles équations à regarder et des erreurs à chercher. C’était un progrès.

xxx

Lance était d’une humeur massacrante. En fait ce n’était plus une humeur, c’était devenu un état d’esprit. Ça faisait déjà trois semaines qu’il se réveillait de mauvais poil et qu’il passait sa journée de mauvais poil avant de se coucher à nouveau de mauvais poil. Ses collègues avaient appris à l’éviter, lui et ses sarcasmes venimeux. Même Lad cessait de promener son bonheur à ses côtés à présent que son ex-boss et lui s’étaient remis ensemble et vivaient dans une maison pleine de chatons où le bonheur régnait H24.

Donc oui il était furax. Et bien sûr il savait qui il devait blâmer pour ça. Pour la vingt-huitième fois depuis le début de la journée il regarda la carte en se demandant s’il ne devait pas la brûler une fois pour toutes.

Il n’appellerait pas ce connard. Hors de question. Les ultimatums craignos, les pièges et autre il avait déjà donné, il avait résisté et oublié la première fois et bien il oublierait tout aussi bien dix ans plus tard ! D’ailleurs il allait déchirer cette carte tout de suite comme il aurait dû le faire depuis trois semaines. Oui il allait le faire. Maintenant là tout de suite !

Ou alors il allait l’appeler pour l’insulter et lui dire ce qu’il pouvait faire de sa proposition moisie tout droit sortie d’une sitcom pour ménagère de moins de cinquante ans. Ce qui lui rappelait qu’il fallait qu’il envoie un cadeau à sa mère pour lui rappeler qu’elle avait encore vieilli d’un an et que comme d’hab il ne pourrait pas venir la voir parce que franchement il avait aucune envie d’aller jusqu’à LA et c’était bien le seul avantage d’avoir déménagé à Seattle maintenant il avait une sacrée bonne excuse pour pas aller la voir et l’écouter encenser son artiste crève la faim de mari. Non parce que pour l’instant Seattle lui amenait que des emmerdes.

— Lance, j’ai fini de débugger le stage quatre et j’en ai profité pour refaire le programme des nuages et des éclairs qui était mal fait.

— Ça c’est encore cet abruti de McRoy, il va m’entendre ce connard. Merci Lad.

C’était quand même vachement moins marrant maintenant qu’il ne pouvait plus le faire rougir à chaque fois qu’il souriait un peu. Il posa la carte sur son bureau et se leva. Aller crier sur un des membres de l’équipe lui ferait du bien. Parce que si le jeu se plantait il savait très bien que ce serait lui qui prendrait et franchement se faire tirer les oreilles pour un abruti pas capable de coder des putains de nuages, très peu pour lui.

McRoy souhaita n’avoir jamais mis les pieds chez Digital Artist de sa vie quand il eut fini de le détruire et de démonter toute confiance qu’il pouvait avoir en lui-même. Il se sentait mieux là. Le sourire aux lèvres il revint vers son bureau. Peut-être que cette fois il réussirait enfin à jeter cette maudite carte et à aller de l’avant, reprendre sa vie. Il pourrait aller draguer ce soir, il avait trouvé un bar super sympa la dernière fois qu’il avait été surpris par une de ces fichues averses qui s’abattaient irrégulièrement et toujours en traitre sur Seattle.

Oui, ça semblait être une super idée. Il allait jeter cette maudite carte tout de suite et ce soir il partirait tôt au lieu de passer derrière tous les nazes pour vérifier qu’ils n’allaient pas lui plomber sa carrière et il irait se changer avant de passer au bar. Ouais, définitivement.

Il reprit l’ennuyeuse et banale carte quand même stylée comme il convenait à l’insupportable docteur ès Physique et Perfection en main et la mit au-dessus de sa corbeille. Et la lâcha, enfin essaya de la lâcher parce que merde quoi pourquoi est-ce qu’il fallait qu’il ait ces foutus flash-back qui dataient de trois ans ! Trois ans auparavant ! 

Oh, de toutes façons, il pouvait bien garder la carte, la fenêtre se fermait dans une semaine et il n’appellerait sûrement pas, alors bon, il pouvait aussi la ranger dans son portefeuille…

Merde il était totalement pathétique…

— Lance.

Il rangea la carte dans la poche de son pantalon et se tourna vers Arthur un sourire faux sur le visage.

— T’as été un vrai pote pour moi alors c’est le moins que je puisse faire.

Okay, il comprenait pas.

Arthur s’assit sur le bureau et prit le téléphone pour composer un numéro. Un numéro qu’il connaissait par cœur et qui avait brûlé sa rétine parce qu’il l’avait fixé trop longtemps. Il fut trop lent, le numéro avait été composé et il entendait sonner.

Arthur lui tendit le combiné.

Il ne pouvait pas se débiner, pas devant Arthur, pas devant un gars qui avait pleuré et morvé dans ses fringues de marque et totalement bousillé une chemise Lanvin.

Il prit le combiné d’une main qui ne tremblait pas et plaqua un sourire éclatant de blancheur sur ses lèvres alors que son cœur battait follement et que les secondes s’égrenaient comme des heures.

Pitié pourvu qu’il ne réponde pas et qu’il n’ait pas de répondeur ! Pitié !

Mouais, Dame Fortune avait décidé de le faire souffrir en enfonçant ses talons aiguilles dans son cœur et son oreille car bien sûr il entendit décrocher et la voix parfaite, juste profonde comme il faut pour ne pas non plus ressembler à celle d’un acteur porno répondit :

— Steve Laverty à l’appareil.

Il ne pouvait pas être en reste et prit sa voix la plus séduisante.

— Hey, c’est Lance.

Il y eut un silence et il put même l’entendre cligner des yeux de surprise. 

— Quelle excellente, surprise, Lance, que me vaut le plaisir ?

— Si on se voyait ce soir ? Chez toi ?

— Huit heures ?

— Ça me semble parfait, j’apporterais du vin.

— Tu as de quoi noter l’adresse ?

Il s’empara d’un stylo et griffonna sur le coin du rapport de ce bon à rien de McRoy.

— 456 Dixième Avenue, Capitol Hill, numéro 132.

— Okay, à ce soir.

— A ce soir, Lance.

La façon dont il avait prononcé son nom…

Ce devait être une des conversations les plus bizarres qu’il ait jamais eues. Il releva les yeux vers Arthur et se contenta d’arquer un sourcil. Arthur, ce petit emmerdeur qui ne méritait pas d’avoir d’aussi bons et généreux amis que lui qui lui laissaient la possibilité de croire qu’il pouvait l’aider dans sa vie, lui sourit avant de lui parler du stage 5 pour lequel il s’était dit que ce serait bien de créer un loop juste pour le fun et le scoring.

xxx

Et donc il avait une bouteille de vin. Il avait passé bien une heure chez le caviste avant de se décider pour un blanc liquoreux qui se boirait seul et sur les conseils du vieux il avait même acheté un peu de foie gras pour l’accompagner. Franchement il allait pas bien.

Il avait consciencieusement évité de penser à ce soir et surtout à ce qu’il était sensé dire. Il s’était interdit de rentrer se changer parce que sinon il aurait paniqué, il le savait, au lieu de ça il avait été perdre son temps chez le caviste et ensuite avait amené sa caisse jusqu’à Capitol Hill et avait bien sûr découvert que l’immeuble de monsieur parfait avait vue sur le parc. Il avait passé le portier et maintenant il hésitait devant la sonnette.

Bon, il n’hésitait que depuis quelques secondes et il n’allait pas hésiter plus longtemps parce qu’il était un homme un vrai et qu’il ne se laissait pas vaincre par un bidule qui faisait un bruit de cloche. Donc l’homme vainquit l’objet inanimé et il appuya laissant le doux bruit des sonnettes des immeubles classes envahir l’appartement de l’autre côté de la porte en bois massif. 

Il n’avait pas du tout un nœud à la gorge alors qu’il entendait les pas se rapprocher de l’autre côté. Et il n’établissait pas du tout un parallèle entre cette fois-ci et dix ans auparavant. Au moins il était pas ridiculement en train de pleurer à moitié saoul.

— Salut !

Non, définitivement ça devait être le jeu de lumière qui venait à la fois du couloir et de l’appart qui le rendait si beau, c’était la seule explication pour son souffle coupé et le sourire qui montait sans son accord jusqu’à ses lèvres.

— Bonsoir.

La porte s’ouvrit en grand et il entra dans un appartement digne de Elle décoration : à la fois design et cosy, masculin mais avec quelques touches créatives, éminemment fonctionnel mais stylé. Et bien sûr par un seul décorateur n’avait jamais aidé monsieur parfait à choisir ses meubles ou sa déco… Déprimant.

Il le laissa le délester du vin, du foie gras et de son manteau puis lui dire de passer au salon dont les énormes fenêtres donnaient bien sûr sur le parc. Il voyait quelques lampadaires braver le noir, et là il faisait trop nuit pour voir autre chose que la cime des arbres, mais il ne doutait pas qu’en plein jour le spectacle soit plus qu’agréable. 

Il revint installer les verres et la bouteille sur la table basse.

Okay, il était sensé dire quoi maintenant ?

Steve s’installa sur son canapé en cuir blanc qui devait bien coûter un mois de son salaire pourtant quand même conséquent.

— J’ai été surpris que tu appelles.

— Je suis un homme imprévisible.

Il avait l’impression d’être une cible plus facile debout et donc vint s’asseoir de l’autre côté du canapé en dissimulant de son mieux son inconfort. Le problème était que Prince Charmant avait cessé de parler et attendait maintenant qu’il se jette à l’eau et le supplie de bien vouloir le prendre tout en le fixant de ses yeux verts.

Okay, c’était pas si difficile, il était juste en train d’attacher lui-même un boulet à son pied avant de se lancer dans une rivière glacée et en crue, mais non, ce n’était presque rien et il devrait réussir à ouvrir la bouche et à en parler maintenant tout de suite.

— Avant qu’on aille plus loin je voudrais qu’on soit clair sur certaines choses.

Bon, il ne savait même pas qu’il allait dire ça et Steve avait l’air plus qu’étonné, mais que diable.

— D’abord, je te promets rien. D’ici deux jours je déciderai sûrement que j’en aurais ras-le-bol, que c’est tro… que ça me fatigue et je me casserai. Je te promets pas le ciel, la lune, la maison à barrière blanche et le foutu chien. D’accord ?

— Je prévois pas de te mettre des chaines… Enfin, pas tout le temps et seulement si tu es d’accord.

Steve était bon, très bon à le faire penser à autre chose, voir avec autre chose et il ne dirait pas non à… Okay, temps de reprendre contrôle de son cerveau.

— Ensuite pas de petits noms. Pas de mon poulet, mon chéri, et autres mon pigeon d’amour. J’ai un nom, t’as un nom, on s’en tient là.

Il n’aimait pas le sourire de l’anglais, déjà il était par trop satisfait, genre le chat à la con de Lad quand elle volait le lait directement dans l’assiette de son maître et que lui se contentait de la caresser béat, et en plus il était totalement débauché, chose qu’heureusement le chat de Lad avait pas parce que ce serait putain de perturbant. Donc il savait qu’il n’allait pas aimer ce qui sortirait de la bouche de Steve.

— Pas de petits noms, d’accord, mais j’espère avoir le droit aux mots doux tels que relève les hanches, ma jolie chienne…

Il ne devrait pas avoir le droit de dire ça habillé et dans un décor pareil et surtout avec sa voix qui dégoulinait de sexe.

Il le frappa donc au tibia, pas trop fort, juste pour le faire taire, ce qui marcha bien sûr puisqu’il était génial comme ça.

— Enfin on joue franc-jeu. Si tu veux que je fête ton anniversaire ou nos putain de trente jours tu me le dis et je le marque dans mon agenda, t’exiges pas de moi de connaître des trucs que tu m’as pas dit.

— Okay. Mon anniversaire est dans deux semaines, je te le rappellerai.

Il se retint de croiser les bras pour se protéger et se contenta de fixer Steve.

— Voilà.

— A moi, donc.

Franchement ça ressemblait à une putain de négociation de contrat.

— Tu fais ton coming-out. Pas une fête avec des banderoles et des strip-teaseurs et des faireparts, c’est juste qu’on sort ensemble publiquement, je te prends la main, tu me présentes comme ton petit ami, je t’embrasse dans la rue, ce genre de choses.

— Et si j’ai envie qu’on fasse un peut plus que s’embrasser dans la rue ?

— Alors t’as intérêt à faire en sorte qu’on soit pas arrêtés.

— Okay.

— Ensuite fidélité. Tu couches pas avec quelqu’un d’autre et moi non plus. Pas la peine d’essayer de me mentir, je le saurais de toute façon.

Le boulet au pied, prêt à sauter dans la rivière…

— C’est d’accord.

Le sourire de Steve lui donna des palpitations sans même qu’il comprenne pourquoi.

— Alors trinquons, dit-il en leur servant le vin.

— A nous.

Il répéta comme un mouton.

— A nous.

La première gorgée passa très mal, sans doute ce nous si nouveau, si terrifiant. Le vin était pourtant délicieux et comme il n’avait pas mangé depuis le petit-déj puisque cet abruti de Mc Roy qu’il allait faire virer parce que trop c’était trop avait soudain fait crashé tout le réseau à l’heure de la pause déjeuner, il lui monta directement à la tête. Bon ça et les yeux verts de Steve qui étaient posés sur lui comme ceux d’un chat.

Il reposa son verre avant de se rendre ridicule avec juste un verre.

— Et maintenant on fait quoi ?

Steve reposa lui aussi le verre en cristal de Bohème taillé et lui sourit avec un rien d’hésitation caché sous des tonnes de tension sexuelle.

— Maintenant on fête ça.

Et, profitant de sa grande taille il se pencha vers lui et l’embrassa. Toute la nervosité de Lance disparut en un instant. Son cerveau aussi et franchement ça c’était super agréable. Il tira l’anglais vers lui, le forçant à monter à moitié sur le canapé, mais il s’en fichait, tout ce qu’il voulait c’était le sentir contre lui alors qu’ils continuaient à s’embrasser exactement comme ça. Ses mains passèrent dans les cheveux courts alors qu’il gémissait contre sa langue qui faisait des choses qui n’auraient pas dû être aussi agréables.

Lorsqu’ils se séparèrent un instant il n’arrivait plus à réprimer la faim qui le dévorait et glissa sa jambe gauche entre le dossier et le corps de Steve, lui tendant un piège dans lequel l’anglais tomba volontiers, posant ses lèvres sur son cou, le laissant s’enivrer de son parfum.

— Mmm… Heureusement que tu me fais pas attendre jusqu’au putain de troisième rencard…

Les mains puissantes du boxeur s’arrêtèrent sur le deuxième bouton de sa chemise.

— Ça c’est une idée… dit l’insupportable anglais en osant retirer son visage de son épaule et en séparant leurs deux corps.

— Je te jure que j’en ai une bien meilleure, souffla-t-il alors que sa main se posait sur l’entrejambe du pantalon parfaitement coupé et que son pouce glissait jusqu’à la fermeture éclair, cherchant la glissière pour commencer à le libérer.

— Puisque tu insistes…

Oh oui il insistait, il commençait même à insister vigoureusement, ayant fait sauter le bouton et commencé à le déshabiller sérieusement.

Steve l’embrassa à nouveau, cette fois le poids de son corps descendant sur le sien, le faisant souffler de plaisir. Il le laissa l’allonger progressivement alors qu’ils s’attelaient tous deux à défaire les vêtements de l’autre le plus vite possible. 

Merde. Il avait un truc dur et pas le bon genre de truc dur coincé derrière son dos, genre un putain de bouquin coincé entre les coussins et le rebord du canapé. Il tenta de se relever pour l’enlever mais tout ce qu’il obtint c’est que son sexe glissa contre la main puissante qui s’était enfin immiscée sous son caleçon et il gémit de plaisir avant de retomber sur l’arrête du truc. Sauf que la main ne s’arrêtait plus de le caresser et que Steve l’embrassait en même temps et il ne pensait plus vraiment au livre, même s’il restait une gêne désagréable. 

Il sentit son pantalon céder face aux avances inlassables de l’anglais.

— Poche arrière droite… réussit-il à dire avant de s’arquer en gémissant alors que les doigts se resserraient sur lui.

Il retomba encore sur le bouquin, mais là il s’en fichait parce qu’il avait enfin réussi à enlever cette maudite chemise et il ne lui restait plus qu’à lui retirer son caleçon et ça il y arriverait même avec les pieds. Oh seigneur, il était brûlant contre sa peau et il avait l’impression de fondre à son contact. Il s’agrippa à ses épaules et enfonça ses ongles dans sa peau en gémissant les yeux mi-clos. Il avait envie de lui. Comme si dix ans ne s’étaient pas écoulés, comme à chaque fois qu’il le voyait.

Il releva la tête, et le truc s’enfonça dans son dos alors qu’il soulevait le bassin et léchait depuis son plexus jusqu’à son menton. Il remonta jusqu’à son oreille qu’il suça avec quelques coups de dents bien placés tandis que ses hanches remuaient de façon totalement indécente avant de murmurer :

— Prends-moi.

Il avait encore cette peur terrible, comme à chaque fois qu’il avait écarté les cuisses pour lui de le voir soudain le rejeter et s’en aller. Après tout, aussi beau qu’il soit, il y avait quelque chose de totalement ridicule quand un homme disait ces mots. Mais Steve ne semblait pas de cet avis car ses yeux le dévoraient et il sentait ses mains trembler sur sa peau avant qu’il ne l’embrasse avec violence, l’écrasant contre le canapé et le machin qui faisait mal.

Mais il s’en fichait alors qu’il nouait ses bras autour de son cou et qu’il l’attirait contre lui, massant sa langue de la sienne, gémissant dans sa bouche, pressant son sexe contre le sien. Il sentait le désir monter comme une vague dans son corps, à la fois délicieux et insupportable. Il lui semblait que toute sa peau tremblait d’un trop plein d’envie.

Steve recula un moment et il eut une moue que n’aurait pas renié une actrice des années 40 mais qui pour une fois était l’une de ses expressions les plus vraies.

— Mon lit, du lubrifiant…

Il secoua la tête. 

— Maintenant.

Gentleman comme toujours Steve hésitait.

Il écarta plus les cuisses ce qui était douloureux et riva ses yeux dans les siens.

— Je te veux…

Il sentit le rouge remonter sur ses joues et il alla le cacher contre le cou de l’anglais dont le parfum mêlé à la sueur et surtout cette odeur de désir qui montait de leurs corps lui faisait tourner la tête.

— Alors arrête de me faire attendre… s’il te plait.

Le dernier mot fut brisé parce qu’il avait posé sa main sur son sexe et qu’il n’avait pu se retenir de gémir.

— D’accord.

Sa voix était rauque et ses gestes presque trop bien contrôlés, comme s’il avait peur de se laisser aller.

Lance se laissa retomber sur l’accoudoir et cette fois eut assez de cerveau pour se dire qu’il pourrait peut-être enlever le bouquin maudit qui lui tuait le dos mais avant qu’il ne s’exécute il se retrouva buggé par le spectacle de Steve en train de dérouler la capote qui s’était trouvée dans son pantalon. Et pourquoi est-ce qu’il était en train de se lécher les lèvres en le regardant, c’était totalement pas logique. Oh et puis zut !

Il avança la main jusqu’à la cuisse du boxeur et y enfonça les ongles avant de grogner : 

— Si tu te dépêches pas je vais exploser.

Okay, il voulait le faire sourire comme ça tous les jours. Et surtout le sentir se jeter sur lui comme ça tous les jours.

Il noua ses jambes contre ses reins. Il était trop tard pour enlever le bidule et il lui rentrait dans le dos encore pire qu’avant mais là franchement il en avait plus rien à foutre parce qu’il le sentait juste à l’entrée de son corps, tout contre lui et qu’il ne pensait plus qu’à ça, qu’à sa chair qui allait enfin le pénétrer, qu’au poids de son corps sur lui, qu’à…

— Aaaaah !

Steve avait beau aller lentement ça faisait mal. Mais en même temps, en même temps il le sentait entrer en lui et ça lui suffisait à manquer de jouir. 

Il respira lentement et se força à se détendre, inhalant bouffée après bouffée du parfum hors de prix et exquis qui l’entourait.

— Ça va ?

Les yeux verts étaient noyés d’inquiétude et il se contenta de répondre de la meilleure manière possible, en remuant les fesses. Ce qui les fit grogner tous les deux.

— Oh oui ça à l’air d’aller, dit-il en laissant tomber sa tête en arrière pour que Steve vienne caresser cet endroit magique dans son cou que lui seul semblait capable de trouver et qui le faisait gémir et glapir et se tendre comme frappé par la foudre. 

Il le laissa le dorloter, lui caresser le torse, l’embrasser encore et encore alors que sa main frôlait sans jamais vraiment le toucher son sexe, il le laissa être un parfait gentilhomme et rester immobile le plus longtemps possible.

Jusqu’à ce que le désir devienne impossible à ignorer et qu’il se retrouve à le forcer à bouger de la meilleure manière qui soit, en commençant à se contracter autour de lui. Ses grognements le traversèrent comme une onde de choc et il sentit avec plaisir ses mains se saisir de ses hanches pour ne plus les lâcher.

Oh… Seigneur…

Il renversa ses mains pour s’agripper à l’accoudoir et se mit à gémir sans plus aucune retenue parce que c’était juste… parfait. Le rythme, l’angle, la profondeur et ces yeux… ces yeux qui brillaient de fièvre, qui le forçaient à le regarder. Oui parfait et la douleur constante dans son dos était un perpétuel rappel que tout ça était vrai, réel, merveilleusement bon et en train d’arriver. Pas seulement un rêve, mais bien la réalité de la chair contre la chair, de ce corps contre le sien, de son parfum se mélangeant au sien, du goût de sa sueur contre sa langue quand il réussissait à attraper son épaule assez longtemps pour la mordre en gémissant.

Il aurait pu rester ainsi des heures. Ou plutôt il aurait voulu, mais le désir était trop fort, trop vieux dans ses veines et il savait qu’il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Steve non plus, ou du moins il ferait tout pour, il ne tenait pas vraiment à être l’éjaculateur précoce de cette relation.

Il lâcha l’accoudoir et s’accrocha à ses épaules, soulevant la tête jusqu’à son oreille.  
— Je vais p mmm… pas tenir longtemps.  
Il avait pas fait exprès de gémir, vraiment, c’était juste ce mouvement soudain qui lui avait fait voir mille étoiles qui avaient éclot juste derrière ses paupières. En tous cas ça avait eu de l’effet sur Steve à en croire le grognement qu’il étouffait contre ses lèvre et le tremblement de ses mains sur ses hanches et aaaaah… les mouvements plus rapides, moins en rythme, plus sauvages, plus…

Okay il…

Oh seigneur…

— Aaah…

Il reprit conscience de son corps très progressivement et au début tout ce qu’il sentit était la caresse légère du pouce de Steve sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête vers lui.

— Hey…

Il était pas vraiment sûr de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit de plus intéressant ou de vouloir, ou de se risquer à rouvrir la bouche parce que là il était prêt à lui promettre la lune, et le ciel s’il le mettait dans cet état encore une fois.

D’autres sensations commençaient à lui revenir comme par exemple le fait que son estomac était tout trempé et légèrement collant et ça c’était pas vraiment génial mais bon d’un autre côté… il en avait rien à battre parce que bon sang c’était la meilleur des toxines qui courait dans ses veines là alors que Steve lui embrassait doucement la clavicule, et franchement ç’aurait dû être ridicule mais ça ne l’était pas et il se laissa faire en soupirant de contentement.

Jusqu’au moment où il sentit à nouveau le satané truc dans son dos. Cette fois il se tortilla pour réussir à l’atteindre et à l’enlever. 

Ah, c’était bien un bouquin !

Il regarda l’impudent d’un œil furieux.

« La chimie pour les nuls »

La voix encore cassée il se contenta de lever un sourcil interrogateur en attirant l’attention du physicien d’un léger coup d’épaule.

— Un des bouquins de Bettany que j’ai retrouvé dans la bibliothèque tout à l’heure.

Mouais, l’inconfort de l’adultère avait visiblement quelque trois ans de retard, mais bon. Il se contenta de balancer le livre à terre et d’attraper Steve pour un baiser long, langoureux et pour l’instant satisfait.

xxx

Il avait poussé McRoy a démissionner. Cette journée était clairement placée sous de bons auspices, au moins maintenant si les débiles des Ressources Humaines étaient pas des totales branques il cesserait de devoir repasser sans cesse derrière des connards de nuages et autres ennemis ringards et aux patterns répétitifs.

Il se permit une double rotation sur sa chaise avant de reprendre son planning pour checker ce qui lui restait à faire avant de quitter le bureau. Oui parce que ce soir pas d’heures sup, pas de débiles derrière lesquels passer, Non ce soir, il quittait à l’heure d’ailleurs on venait le chercher pour l’emmener au resto.

Lad était dans ses derniers jours de travail pour eux, et était en train de parler de ses merveilleux chatons chéris qu’il élevait dans la maison du bonheur. Bah, si son cadre corporatiste le rendait heureux dans sa maison de sitcom, tant mieux pour lui. Tant qu’il arrêtait de lui envoyer des photos et des lol posters de ses fichus chatons.

— Lance, on a un problème avec l’affichage du menu de configuration, annonça Ritz en mâchonnant le bout de son crayon jusqu’à la mine, une habitude qu’il trouvait incroyablement répugnante.

Mais il lui décocha malgré tout l’un de ses plus beaux sourires parce qu’il était précisément 6 heures et qu’il entendait l’ascenseur s’ouvrir.

— Et bien ma chérie, ça attendra demain parce que là vois-tu la journée est finie pour moi, alors soit tu emmerdes Arthur, soit tu règles tes problèmes comme une grande.

Et il se leva pour prendre son manteau car c’était bien Steve qui parlait là-bas à Cecily. Il se contenta de sourire lorsque l’anglais se tourna vers lui et, parce qu’il le fallait mit très lentement son manteau, permettant à so… Steve de venir jusqu’à lui.

Bien sûr son arrivée ne passa pas inaperçue, eh, il était beau et à eux deux ils formaient un putain de beau duo. 

— Prêt ?

— Ouais, laisse-moi juste prendre mes affaires et on pourra y aller.

Il sentit plus qu’il ne vit Lad et Arthur se rapprocher alors qu’il attrapait son sac.

— Steve, c’est ça ? On s’est vu à la galerie, Arthur.

— Bonsoir, Arthur, bien sûr que je me souviens. Et vous devez être Lad ?

Le rouquin eut les yeux aussi grands que ses lunettes.

Okay, il était relevé, c’était le moment, c’était aussi la raison pour laquelle Steve était venu le chercher.

— Lad, je te présente Steve Laverty, mon petit ami.

Bon, ça valait la peine juste pour la tête du nerd. Faut dire il l’avait tellement fait suer quand il avait dû faire son coming-out… Ouais, il était un vrai connard.

— Bon, les mecs, on se voit demain, annonça-t-il avant de prendre le bras de son petit ami qui n’était ni petit ni vraiment son ami, et de le mener vers les ascenseurs.

— Alors, heureux ?

— Quoi, on en est déjà à cette partie de la soirée ?

Mais le sourire de l’anglais était de lui-même assez parlant et puisque l’ascenseur était vide il l’embrassa, n’attendant même pas que les portes se referment complètement sur eux.

Il ne savait absolument pas où il allait et se doutait bien que des millions d’emmerdes attendaient leur tour pour lui tomber sur le coin de la gueule, mais là, franchement il n’en avait rien à faire, trop occupé à embrasser Steve et à voir s’il pouvait réussir à passer les mains entre sa ceinture, sa chemise et sa peau. Au moins il n’aurait pas besoin de prendre un con d’iguane pour l’occuper, il avait trouvé beaucoup mieux. Après tout rien de plus agréable qu’un animal au sang chaud et aux mains baladeuses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Des réactions, des commentaires, des questions ?
> 
> N’hésitez pas à laisser une review ou à visiter notre fanpage ! Pour ça il vous suffit de vous rendre sur mon profil ou de taper Niddheg dans Facebook.


	4. Anniversaire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans les épisodes précédents de Physique et autres désagréments : 
> 
> Playboy, menteur, sans-gêne, Lance n’a jamais vécu que des aventures sans lendemain, mais ne voilà-t-il pas qu’il a accepté une relation sérieuse et stable avec le seul homme pour qui il ait jamais renié la gent féminine…  
> Okay, il est un peu responsable de l’échec du mariage de Steve suite à leur petite aventure torride à Monte-Carlo, mais bon…  
> Et voilà, il a attaché un boulet à son pied avant de sauter dans la rivière en crue. Relation sérieuse, le voilà !

Anniversaire

xxx

Si fumer n’avait pas été une si stupide habitude il aurait sorti une cigarette et en aurait grillé une. Bien sûr puisqu’il ne tenait pas à mourir connement à quarante cinq ans d’un cancer dégueulasse des poumons il ne fumait pas. 

Comment est-ce qu’il en était arrivé là ? Le cul sur le siège de sa caisse, les yeux vissés sur cette maudite porte, à moitié caché dans la nuit hivernale… Voilà où menait l’engagement !

Tout ça à cause d’un fichu massage qui n’en valait même pas la peine…

Tout avait commencé quand il était rentré du boulot. Il avait passé une très mauvaise journée parce que maintenant qu’il s’était débarrassé de truc machin quel que soit son nom le programmeur bidon il s’était chopé Ritz qui n’était clairement pas une lumière et à qui il devait tenir la main à tout bout de champ. Donc après une journée entière à répondre à ses incessantes questions sans la faire pleurer parce que cette idiote avait la larme facile et n’arrivait pas à encaisser ses sourires qui la rendaient encore plus stupide, il était juste un peu légèrement épuisé. 

Et donc quand il était arrivé chez Steve puisqu’il avait rendez-vous avec monsieur Parfait, il était lessivé et n’avait pas particulièrement envie de ressortir ou de faire quoi que ce soit d’autre que de s’affaler et de se plaindre. Or, face à Sir Perfection il ne voulait pas étaler les imperfections très nombreuses de son job et de sa vie en général, comme le fait que sa voisine du dessus une petite vieille charmante avec un amour des plantes en pot avait été remplacée par une sud-américaine avec un grave problème de cellulite qui dansait la salsa à trois heure du matin après avoir pleuré pendant des heures sur des vieilles chansons de lovers mexicains qui noyaient leur chagrin dans la tequila et la contemplation de la lune.

Mais bien sûr, Steve étant qui il était avait identifié le problème dès qu’il l’avait embrassé sur le pas de la porte. Il aimait bien ce pas de porte, sûrement à cause des couleurs douces et classes du lobby et du teint chaud de l’acajou contre lequel il avait déjà été plusieurs fois pressé lorsqu’il l’embrassait en cherchant ses clefs certains soirs. Bref l’anglais l’avait tout de suite mis à l’aise en lui proposant de rester tranquillement à la maison parce qu’il était fatigué, de toutes évidences un mensonge éhonté, mais il était trop crevé pour feindre et faire sa mauvaise tête alors il l’avait laissé faire, lui proposant de commander italien. Il avait malgré tout tenu à rester debout et à l’aider à préparer la table et à choisir le vin, parce qu’il se voyait mal se vautrer et manger dans le canapé couleur crème qui avait coûté la peau de l’arrière train de plusieurs vaches de Kobé.

Ils avaient donc mangé et parlé de tout et de rien en se faisant du pied et il lui avait raconté les péripéties terribles d’Arthur et la fille de la galerie au musée des arts premiers. Etant donné qu’il avait le pied posé sur son entrejambe il se disait que la soirée était plus que prometteuse. Et là il lui avait parlé de ça…

— C’est mon anniversaire demain.

— Tu n’auras pas ton cadeau avant minuit, ne rêve pas…

Il avait galéré comme un russe en sevrage de vodka pour lui trouver un cadeau. Qu’est-ce qu’on offrait à l’homme parfait qui avait tout ? Ce qu’il n’avait pas tout simplement. Et ce qu’il n’avait pas c’était une culture vidéo-ludique alors il avait commencé à la base en lui prenant une Révolution (parce qu’il pourrait y jouer avec ses mômes parfaits dans son salon parfait et spacieux) et en lui téléchargeant les indispensables 8 et 16 bits. Il se doutait bien qu’il serait plus puzzle qu’aventures, mais bon, il ne pouvait pas décemment fréquenter un mec qui n’avait jamais joué à un Mario de sa vie. Il faisait un peu une croix sur Zelda mais franchement il voyait mal son physicien de petit ami passer des heures à aller sauver une princesse elfe.

— Il y a une petite fête avec les enfants chez Bettany, j’ai invité quelques amis et bien sûr tu es le bienvenu.

Son pied était retombé assez violement sur le sol.

— C’est dommage j’ai autre…

Les mots s’étranglèrent dans sa gorge. Steve avait cette expression de « je ne te crois pas et je sais que tu mens et quelque part je trouve pitoyable ta tentative » tatouée sur son visage.

La main chaude du boxeur se posa sur la sienne.

— S’il te plaît, Lance. 

Il avait cette façon de demander sans tomber dans le pathos, dans la culpabilisation, dans l’obligation, bref, cette insupportable manière parfaite de proposer les choses.  
— Ouais, j’imagine que je pourrais mais je peux rien te promettre…

— Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir.

Son pouce commença à caresser sa peau…

— Tu es en train d’essayer de m’acheter ou c’est moi ?

— Ça dépend… quel est ton prix ?

Le pied de Steve commença à remonter l’intérieur de sa cuisse et il se laissa aller contre le dossier en souriant.

— Mmm… je suis particulièrement occupé ces derniers temps…

— Et tu es fatigué. Qu’est-ce que tu dirais de négocier pendant que je te masse ?

Il aurait dû refuser, il était en position de force, il était à sa portée mais en même temps assez éloigné pour qu’il ne puisse pas le manipuler à sa guise, à partir du moment où il avait accepté, avait retiré ses vêtements et s’était allongé sur le lit il avait déjà perdu. 

La serviette était douce et épaisse sous sa joue et, les yeux mi-clos il le regarda réchauffer l’huile entre ses paumes.

— Alors, ces négociations ?

— Détends-toi d’abord.

Et il posa les mains sur lui. 

Chaudes, puissantes, appuyant juste aux bons endroits. Il les laissa l’enfoncer plus avant dans la serviette, ses muscles se liquéfiant de plaisir.

— Ça va, je n’appuie pas trop ?

— Mmm… fut sa seule réponse alors que les mains parcouraient son dos, délassant les nœuds de ses muscles.

— Bon, maintenant on peut commencer.

Et il se mit à le masser vraiment.

Lance s’aimait bien, il avait fait quelques séjours au Spa, rarement mais de temps en temps il s’était offert un petit tête à tête avec lui-même et des soins de beauté. Il avait déjà été massé : par des petites choses toutes menues qui le trituraient avec la force de buffles sauvages, par des grands gaillards aux muscles saillants et aux mains aussi douces que la peau des pêches… jamais il n’avait été massé comme ça.

Il avait l’impression qu’un chat géant le pelotait, enfonçant ses coussinets dans son dos, appuyant sur une zone puis une autre, c’était étrange mais ça ne faisait pas mal, plutôt le contraire en fait et il ne pouvait retenir les soupirs de satisfaction alors qu’il le malaxait. Puis il changea soudainement de méthode, ses mains devenant légère comme des plumes alors qu’elles glissaient en arabesques sinueuses de sa colonne vers l’extérieur puis serpentant sur ses côtés avant de s’aventurer à la limite de l’huile là où naissaient les frissons. Elles remontèrent le long de sa colonne jusqu’à sa nuque, frôlant la racine de ses cheveux, le faisant gémir.

— Alors ?

— Mmm ?

La voix était tout contre son oreille, son souffle chaud sur sa peau.

— Demain ?

— Hmm…

Il laissa le son, totalement abscon convoyer le fait qu’il n’était absolument pas convaincu.

— Dur en affaire ?

Les mains se retirèrent et il réprima dignement un geignement de protestation. Heureusement pour lui elles revinrent, huilées et chaudes se poser sur ses jambes. C’était agréable, aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître, les doigts s’enfonçant dans ses muscles pour en chasser les tensions avant de frotter en des cercles circulaires. Il passa aux pieds et Lance se mordit la lèvre pour étouffer un rire nerveux.

— Je suis chatouilleux…

Il l’entendit presque dans son dos hausser un sourcil.

— Alors si tu ne retires pas tes mains de là tu risques de voir mon pied de plus près, continua-t-il.

— Tant de violence, déplora le lord tout en relâchant son pied pour revenir sur ses mollets.

Lance renfonça avec plaisir la tête dans la serviette, laissant ses muscles redevenir un liquide frissonnant agréablement. Les mains le quittèrent à nouveau pour se couvrir d’huile et cette fois monter jusqu’à ses cuisses. Tant qu’elles ne faisaient que malaxer et masser tout allait bien, mais lorsqu’il les sentit glisser vers l’intérieur son souffle perdit sa régularité et s’il continuait ainsi il ne doutait pas qu’il ne se retrouve bientôt à la merci la plus complète de l’anglais.

— Donc, que me proposes-tu pour que je vienne ?

Sa voix était restée posée alors même que le fourbe fils de la fourbe Albion avait caressé l’intérieur de ses cuisses.

— Un massage ?

— Pas assez.

A présent ses mains frôlaient régulièrement ses fesses, faisant des mouvements concentriques en haut d’une cuisse puis de l’autre.

— Un massage et une séance de relaxation complète de tous tes muscles.

Ses pouces étaient en train de caresser la peau sensible à la jointure des deux alors qu’il soufflait ses promesses à son oreille.

— Pas assez. Une semaine.

Il était difficile de rester ferme en ces circonstances, enfin tout dépendait de ce qu’on entendait par ferme, mais il était quand même fier de ses capacités à résister à sa manipulation mentale digne d’un maître Jedi.

— Une seule soirée contre une semaine de massages ?

Il bougea la tête et jeta un regard langoureux par-dessus son épaule.

— Une semaine entière à se voir contre une soirée à se retrouver en compagnie, moi je pense que c’est toi qui en sors gagnant…

Le physicien lui sourit.

— Raison de plus pour moi de vouloir que tu acceptes alors.

Et ses mains glissèrent à l’intérieur de ses cuisses et cessèrent de faire semblant pour vraiment le caresser et il grogna entre ses dents, fermant les yeux.

— Alors ?

La voix était toujours aussi chaude et pressante à son oreille, et il sentait son corps si près du sien, il sentait son parfum et malgré la fatigue comme toujours il avait de nouveau envie de lui.

— Oui, souffla-t-il. 

Il était sa kryptonite, il l’affaiblissait et s’il n’y prenait pas garde il finirait par le tuer en lui brisant le cœur.

— Je t’enverrais l’adresse et l’heure par mail.

Et il enleva ses mains de son corps. 

Lance lui lança un regard outré. Mais monsieur Parfait n’était en train de revenir sur sa parole, il était juste occuper à remettre de l’huile sur ses mains.

— Ne t’inquiète pas, on a juste commencé, maintenant rallonge-toi, ferme les yeux et laisse-moi faire.

Il lui obéit (décidément il obéissait beaucoup, c’était ça aussi l’engagement, c’était obéir sans cesse) et les mains revinrent sur lui.

— Aïe ! glapit-il comme une fillette.

Mais déjà la douleur se transformait en plaisir liquide là où les mains le malaxaient avec dextérité et maestria et il se laissa sombrer dans l’oreiller, les yeux bien fermés, suivant mentalement le parcours des mains de Steve sur son corps. Petit à petit il les oublia, elles étaient comme le ressac caressant puis se retirant d’un morceau de son corps avant d’y revenir, il commença alors à se concentrer sur le corps si lointain de son amant qui se rapprochait parfois mais s’éloignait presque aussi vite sans jamais faire contact. Il voulait sentir son poids sur lui, son odeur l’enveloppant, qu’il le couvre de son ombre et enfouisse son visage dans le creux de son épaule pour le mordre avant de lui murmurer des promesses brûlantes qu’il était le seul à pouvoir lui faire. Il était content que l’huile soit neutre et qu’une fragrance lourde, chimique et bon marché n’ait pas envahi la pièce, l’empêchant de respirer les traces de son parfum quand il se penchait sur lui pour atteindre son autre épaule.

Il sentit les mains lui écarter les cuisses et il gémit dans la douceur de la serviette quand un doigt glissa depuis son coccyx entre ses fesses jusqu’à l’arrière de ses bourses. Mais ce fut tout, les mains se mirent à masser ses fesses et s’il avait l’impression que parfois un pouce glissait juste au bon endroit il ne pouvait pas non plus l’affirmer, mais il sentait le désir commencer à chasser le flot chaud et léthargique de relaxation.

Enfin il cessa de le rendre fou et il sentit un doigt le pénétrer avec douceur, glissant à l’intérieur de son corps encore mou et malléable et relaxé. 

— Hnnn… souffla-t-il de contentement et il en rajouta bien deux ou trois autres quand il sentit Steve s’allonger sur lui et paresseusement recouvrir son dos de baisers alors qu’il faisait de très lents va-et-vient qui n’avaient d’autres but que de le faire soupirer d’un doux plaisir. 

Ils auraient pu rester longtemps ainsi, ils étaient restés longtemps ainsi, frissonnant d’un désir qui se réveillait lentement et d’un plaisir qui s’étirait doucement comme un chat au réveil, mais il fallait croire qu’ils n’étaient toujours pas lassés l’un de l’autre après deux semaines à se voir et à se sauter dessus tous les soirs, car le désir gagna et un deuxième doigt, plus exigeant, plus aiguillonné, plus brusque le pénétra.

Il écarta plus les cuisses pour le laisser aller plus profond. Il aurait relevé le bassin mais le poids du corps du boxeur sur lui l’en empêchait, le clouant contre le matelas, le restreignant, le forçant à ces humiliants petits mouvements de hanches qui le faisaient se frotter contre la serviette. Il enfouit son visage dans la blancheur immaculée et gémit lorsqu’il passa sur sa prostate et ne put empêcher un spasme de parcourir son corps, ce qui fit sourire l’insupportable anglais dans son dos il en était sûr.

Il se laissa préparer, se sentant impuissant, cloué contre le matelas, le poids de son amant l’empêchant de bouger, de protester, de hâter les choses. Il était à sa merci. Complètement à sa merci. Il ne pouvait rien faire alors que sa chaleur recouvrait son corps, que ses baisers pleuvaient sur sa nuque tandis qu’il le pénétrait enfin d’une seule longue et très lente poussée qui le fit soupirer de plaisir et lever les yeux au ciel tandis qu’il le remplissait.

Il avait l’impression qu’il était encore plus gros et chaud qu’à l’accoutumée, mais c’était sans doute la position et le fait qu’il l’écrasait ainsi. En tous cas ça augmentait son plaisir et si sa respiration lourde qui soufflait à son oreille en était le moindre indice, celui de Steve aussi. L’anglais semblait avoir décidé de faire durer ça éternellement car ses mouvements étaient tellement lents qu’il sentait chaque millimètre de son sexe le quitter avant de revenir. Il préférait ne pas penser à la tension que ça devait créer dans le dos et les jambes du boxeur pour tenir une telle position et aussi longtemps, aussi n’y pensait-il pas, se contentant de prendre du plaisir et de récompenser son amant en se contractant contre lui et en remuant du mieux qu’il pouvait ses hanches pour aller à sa rencontre.

La musique avait disparu, sans doute le disque était-il fini, en tous cas il n’entendait plus que leurs souffles qui se mêlaient doucement, la tête à moitié enfouie dans la serviette il ne voyait rien et son monde se réduisait à eux, à son corps brûlant, à ses mouvements, aux contacts et aux vides.

Le plaisir était comme une vibration lourde et basse dans son corps alors qu’il le pénétrait encore et encore, si lentement que peu à peu les soupirs devenaient des gémissements et qu’il sentait les larmes perler à ses yeux. Il voulait qu’il aille plus vite, qu’il le brutalise, qu’il enfonce ses mains dans ses hanches et qu’il le libère enfin pour le laisser jouir. Mais il continuait encore, si douloureusement, doucement, régulier comme la mer alors qu’il le voulait brutal et explosif comme un volcan.  
Il haletait, son corps était plein de petits tressaillements, mouvements arrêtés par ce corps sur le sien, spasmes de désespoir. Il avait l’impression que son corps le brûlait, qu’il allait mourir accablé sous cette chaleur incessante, incapable de trouver enfin sa délivrance.

— Lance…

Son nom tomba comme un flocon de neige sur sa peau et soudain le monde changea. Le corps qui l’écrasait se jeta sur le sien dans un mouvement qui fut comme un éclair déchirant le ciel, le laissant criant et électrisé. Puis un autre coup de tonnerre retentit contre lui, suivit d’un autre et encore un autre. Il ne contrôlait plus sa gorge mais il réussit à relever son bassin, l’emmenant à la rencontre de son amant, de cette délicieuse fraicheur qui se répandait dans tous ses membres, repoussant la lave dans son bas-ventre, là où elle pulsait contre la serviette, rendant chaque friction plus excitante, chaque cri plus fort.

Il eut l’impression que tout dura une autre éternité et fut fini en quelques secondes lorsque la main de Steve le força à s’appuyer sur ses genoux et se saisit de son sexe et qu’il se renversa en arrière alors que les dents de l’anglais se refermaient sur son épaule.

Le monde était repeint en blanc et il flottait sur une mer de douceur.

En fait il avait la face contre la serviette et le lit de Steve était une véritable incitation à la paresse, mais très franchement il avait vraiment eu un long moment d’absence. Le corps lourd du boxeur l’écrasait toujours contre le matelas mais il renonça à lui crier dessus et à le faire bouger parce qu’il était fatigué, pas du tout parce qu’il se sentait bien coincé en sandwich entre le matelas et lui, au chaud, protégé.

Bon, en fait le massage était pas trop mal. Mais est-ce que ça valait le fait de se retrouver pathétiquement tétanisé dans sa voiture, le cadeau sur le siège passager le narguant affreusement ? 

Non !

D’ailleurs il n’était pas pathétique donc il allait sortir de cette voiture et aller sonner à cette porte parce que s’il n’avait pas peur de sa mère à jeun sans maquillage et d’une horde de nerds après une semaine de nuits blanches, il n’allait pas avoir peur d’une misérable soirée ringarde avec l’ex et les mômes de Sir Perfection.

Il ouvrit la portière se prenant de plein fouet l’air glacé de la rue. Il attrapa l’énorme paquet cadeau et s’extirpa de la voiture. Bien sûr il faisait un froid horrible et la porte le regardait d’un air méchant mais il brava son regard faussement chaleureux de bois verni et de fer forgé et sonna. Il ne serait pas dit qu’il ne gravirait pas ce chemin de croix avec dignité. Ce n’était pas une quête puisqu’il n’y avait rien à gagner à la fin du parcours, non, c’était juste de la torture gratuite parce que l’engagement c’était ça de la souffrance gratuite.

La porte s’ouvrit sur chaleur, lumière, douce odeur de nourriture et l’épreuve numéro un : l’ex-femme.

Parce que oui, Monsieur Parfait ne pouvait pas être en froid avec la mère de ses enfants, non, il avait divorcé à l’amiable (ce qui était déjà pas génial) mais en plus il était resté ami avec celle qui avait partagé tant d’années de son mensonge de vie hétéro et avec qui il avait mélangé ses gènes parfaits. Bref non seulement il se retrouvait en terrain ennemi mais en plus il devait essayer de charmer l’ex Madame Parfait. Donc c’était le moment de sortir le grand jeu.

Il alla sur un sourire charmant mais pas trop, il n’était pas là pour draguer madame moyenne qui avait visiblement teint ses cheveux, sûrement pour signifier son nouveau départ dans la vie. Franchement les femmes, ça pleurait, ça mangeait des pots de glace et ensuite ça allait chez le coiffeur comme si quelques mèches en moins pouvaient lever le poids qu’elles avaient sur le cœur ou corriger tout ce qui n’allait pas chez elles. Et là clairement cette coupe et cette couleur ne lui allaient pas, franchement ce n’était pas du blond qui allait changer le fait qu’elle avait épousé un gay et n’avait pas su le satisfaire (incroyable n’est-ce pas), enfin si elle voulait crier à la face du monde qu’elle était sexuellement désespérée et prête à tout pour regagner un homme et donc son estime de soi grand bien lui fasse.

— Bonsoir, Bettany, je suis Lance. Je m’excuse, je suis affreusement en retard mais vous savez ce que c’est, tout va bien jusqu’au moment où vous passez votre manteau et là, l’apocalypse ! 

Il offrit sa main en plus du sourire après avoir fait exprès de percher difficilement le cadeau encombrant sur sa hanche dans une position précaire histoire qu’elle comprenne qu’elle devait le faire entrer vite pour qu’il le pose.

Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et il resta là, sourire et main en place, en train de maudire la gourdasse qui le faisait poireauter. Enfin, après une éternité, ses manières (qui n’étaient pas nombreuses de toute évidence, même les peu regrettés chihuahua de sa mère en avaient plus) lui revinrent et elle prit sa main en esquissant une moue tellement fausse qu’elle ne pouvait même pas s’appeler un sourire.

Etant donné qu’il avait été charmant, drôle et souriant il n’y avait qu’une seule raison pour laquelle elle n’était pas charmée ; quelqu’un, un ami, un ex-mari peut-être, avait parlé de lui et du fait qu’il était le petit ami. Par Io l’Aveugle et sa légendaire cécité de convenance, pourquoi Steve était-il aussi stupide ? Franchement est-ce qu’il avait besoin de mettre du sel sur les plaies de cette pauvre femme ? Maintenant il allait devoir déployer deux fois plus d’efforts pour rendre cette dinde au moins amicale. Bien sûr il aurait pu envoyer paître l’ex-femme. Après tout elle était le passé, il était le présent. Sauf que Sir Perfection avait gardé le contact avec la Mère des Enfants et que donc son avis comptait. Alors franchement il préférait éviter les rebondissements de mauvais sitcom, quand ils se sépareraient ce ne serait pas à cause des manigances d’une ex aigrie, ce serait parce qu’il serait enfin guéri de son addiction à Steve.

Plein de bonnes résolutions il entra donc dans la jolie demeure.

— Par Zeus qu’il fait froid dehors, j’ai l’impression de pénétrer dans une oasis issue d’un conte, de la chaleur, de la lumière et de délicieuses odeurs. Je suis désolé, je n’ai rien apporté à manger, mais je suis un piètre cuisinier.

C’était un mensonge éhonté, mais il était prêt à piétiner sa fierté de cuisinier (qui heureusement n’était pas bien grande) pour la flatter.

— Oui, il fait froid dehors.

Soit elle était demeurée soit elle s’était jurée de se montrer le moins agréable avec lui.

— Y a-t-il un endroit où je puisse déposer le cadeau, j’avoue que je crains de le faire tomber à tout moment, je peux être très maladroit.

Les femmes adoraient les hommes avec des défauts. Défauts mineurs bien sûr, aucune femme n’aimait les lavettes, mais un bel homme qui s’avouait maladroit ou facilement ému était tout de suite sûr d’en appeler à leur instinct maternel.

Elle ne devait pas avoir d’instinct maternel.

— Ici.

Et il déposa le paquet avec son sobre et classe papier vert sapin veiné de vert plus sombre.

— Donnez-moi votre manteau, je vais le poser.

Elle ne le regardait même pas dans les yeux, comme si elle avait peur de son regard. Il prit donc le temps de se déshabiller.

— Je m’excuse mes doigts sont engourdis par le froid.

Elle attendit, ne le regardant pas plus qu’elle ne l’aurait fait pour un lépreux. Voilà qui commençait à lui mettre les nerfs.

Il avait pris un temps fou pour s’habiller ce matin, passant un très très long moment à considérer ce qu’il allait mettre. Il ne devait pas donner l’impression qu’il avait fait particulièrement d’effort et mettre des vêtements avec lesquels il pouvait aller au boulot, mais en même temps il voulait qu’il le remarque de suite. Il avait donc choisi le costume. Il était l’un des seuls de son bureau à se mettre en costume, d’un autre côté c’était lui qui s’occupait de toutes les réunions et de tous les liens avec les grands pontes, la presse et l’extérieur donc il ne pouvait pas comme les autres déambuler sans cesse en T-shirt. Il avait jeté son dévolu sur un italien sur mesure qu’il avait fait faire à Milan. Ce n’était pas la pièce la plus impressionnante de son dressing, ça n’était le costume anglais qu’il avait porté au mariage de sa mère, mais il savait qu’il en jetait.

— Excusez-moi, Bettany…

Il avait attendu qu’elle revienne de la pièce dans laquelle elle avait empilé les manteaux et là, prise par surprise elle leva les yeux.

— J’espère que cela ne vous gênera pas si j’enlève ma cravate ?

Et il fit glisser le nœud de soie laissant le regard de la femme remonter le long de son torse jusqu’à son cou au moment où il défaisait les premiers boutons.

— Je m’excuse, ce fut une journée épuisante…

Elle rougit et détourna les yeux. Score ! Si elle n’était pas charmée après ça…

Mais déjà le masque de dédain et de désapprobation était revenu sur son visage.

C’était quoi son problème ? Comment pouvait-elle le détester alors qu’il était beau et charmant ? Il lui avait fait des compliments, il était agréable à regarder et à entendre ! Qu’est-ce qu’il lui fallait ? Son seul défaut, du moins qu’elle sache, c’était qu’il sortait avec son ex-mari…

La vérité le sonna comme un uppercut.

Une femme ne pouvait pas résister à un homme aussi charmant que lui. Il n’y avait que deux catégories de femelles qu’il n’arrivait pas à se mettre dans la poche : celles qui avaient peur des hommes (encore que maintenant qu’il était en couple monogame et fidèle avec un homme les choses devraient changer) mais même elles il finissait par les faire sourire et celles qui lui gardaient une mortelle inimitié parce qu’il les avait blessées en les laissant tomber parce qu’elles n’avaient pas compris qu’il n’était pas du genre à s’engager. Maintenant il pouvait rajouter une dernière catégorie : celle dont il avait fait capoter le mariage.

Parce qu’il n’y avait qu’une explication rationnelle à l’inimitié qu’elle lui portait : elle savait et Steve était un imbécile qui voulait sa mort. Franchement aller dire à son ex-femme qu’il avait invité l’homme avec qui il l’avait trompée…

Bref, c’était même pas la peine qu’il fasse d’efforts, l’ex-femme était une cause perdue, elle ne lui accorderait jamais la moindre considération et parlerait mal de lui à Steve jusqu’à ce que le ciel finisse par leur tomber sur la tête et que les programmeurs viennent en costard et lavés au boulot tous les jours. Il avait raté l’épreuve un.

Mais il n’avait pas été élevé par les cochons (on pouvait traiter sa mère de bien des noms mais les peu de fois où elle lui avait donné une éducation elle l’avait bien fait) donc il sourit.

— Je vous suis.

Elle le mena au salon parfait qui avait de toute évidence été arrangé par un décorateur d’intérieur mais auquel elle avait décidé de rajouter quelques touches personnelles qui n’étaient pas du meilleur goût comme par exemple ce vase hideux qui soit avait coûté les yeux de la tête chez un marchand d’art soit qu’elle avait fait elle-même dans un cours de poterie. Bref, la maison aurait pu être parfaite si madame ex-Parfait avait du goût ce que démentaient déjà ses vêtements. Bon ça et le fait qu’elle avait épousé un gay sans s’en douter montrait qu’elle avait clairement des problèmes de vue.

Il y avait étonnement beaucoup de gens, surtout des asiatiques y compris dans le jardin malgré le temps vraiment pourri qu’ils avaient. D’un autre côté c’était Seattle, à quoi est-ce qu’il pouvait s’attendre d’autre au printemps : du brouillard, de la bruine et du froid…

Steve était bien sûr déjà là, un de ses mômes dans les bras en train de discuter avec un homme en costard blanc. Costard blanc, franchement, à part à un mariage qui portait un costard blanc ? Bon sauf les macs et les mafieux…

De toute évidence l’épreuve numéro 2 portait des costards blancs. L’ex. Enfin l’autre ex, l’ex homo. Et bien sûr il semblerait qu’avec lui aussi il soit resté en bons termes. Bon, au moins c’était pas la mère de ses enfants, mais c’était quand même une corvée. Bah, il s’en fichait, c’était pas comme s’il se sentait menacé par un gars en costume blanc.

— Lance, t’abuse, t’es en retard à l’anniv de ton mec !

Lawrence venait de l’interpeler depuis le canapé sur lequel il était vautré de manière très classieuse (comme à son habitude donc, il était pourtant incroyable de voir à quel point il n’avait pas changé en dix ans).

— Et bonsoir à toi aussi Lawrence, hélas le travail est une torture de tous les instants, je suis sûr que tu t’en souviens.

Bien sûr à présent qu’il avait entendu sa voix Steve se tournait vers lui, il prépara donc son sourire le plus dévastateur.

— Joyeux anniversaire.

Et puisque de toute façon madame savait et qu’il se fichait de l’ex il se rapprocha et lui planta un baiser sur les lèvres. Sans la langue puisqu’il avait encore le petit… William dans les bras, mais un baiser qui en plus le permettait de se placer entre lui et l’ex ce qui était un avantage de plus. 

—Et bonsoir, continua-t-il à la cantonade quand il se fut installé à ses côtés, le bras autour de sa taille, se retournant pour faire face en même temps au regard de l’ex-femme et de l’ex.

L’ex garda un regard impassible. Un regard de tueur à dire vrai, avec un sourire qui était aussi faux que possible. Quant à l’ex-femme il venait visiblement de la mettre en colère. D’un autre côté ça lui apprendrait à lui faire mauvais accueil. 

— Bonsoir Lance.

Monsieur Parfait ne soupira presque pas.

— Laisse-moi faire les présentations. Bettany, voici Lance ; Lance, Bettany. Tu connais déjà Tao ?

— On s’est croisés au vernissage. Toujours un plaisir.

Il serra la main du chinois aux yeux bleus.

— Et William. William voici Lance mon petit ami.

Bien sûr Sir Perfection se devait de dire toute la vérité à son gamin de pas plus de six ans. Et à présent le gamin le regardait avec de grands yeux ébahis et curieux.

— C’est ton amoureuse, papa ?

Comme il était mignon ! Connard de môme avec son sourire angélique et sa dent en moins. Ce n’était pas parce qu’il était plus beau que son père que c’était lui la fille dans cette relation.

— Non, c’est mon amoureux.

— D’accord.

Et il lui jeta des regards timides et oh combien mignons depuis l’autre côté de son père.

Le gosse sortait tout droit d’une couv de magazine ou d’une sitcom. Si son père était pas déjà plein aux as il lui aurait donné le numéro de l’agent de sa mère. Franchement ça existait pas les enfants comme ça !

— Diana, viens ma chérie.

Cette fois la petite en adorable robe à jolis nœuds était cachée derrière les jambes moyennes de sa maman et seules ses couettes s’étaient visibles. Mais la voix douce de son père l’amena comme une biche à cesser de se cacher et à les contempler de ses grands yeux verts.

— Diana, dis bonjour à Lance.

— Bonjour Lance, répondit-elle en gigotant adorablement tout en regardant le sol toute intimidée.

— Bonjour Diana.

Et parce qu’il était charmant et qu’il savait qu’il ferait un adorable cliché ainsi il s’accroupit et tendit la main. Elle la lui serra en rougissant, son sourire découvrant ses dents.

— Tu veux que je te soulève ?

Il lui tendit les deux mains. Bon, maintenant il fallait juste espérer qu’il n’allait pas se prendre une veste, mais jusqu’à présent il n’était pas né le môme qui lui disait non.

— D’accord.

Score ! 

Il la souleva d’une traite jusqu’au plafond et comme toutes les petites filles elle gloussa de bonheur. Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu’à faire ça encore plusieurs fois jusqu’à ce qu’elle se lasse. Le problème avec les enfants c’étaient qu’ils ne se lassaient pas vite. Mais bon au moins il la faisait rire. Et devant son père en plus.

Elle avait le rire mélodieux de Shirley Temple et les fossettes qui allaient avec. Encore une qui ferait une belle carrière à la télé ou au cinéma. Quoi que, il faudrait voir d’abord si elle savait pleurer, mais il ne se portait pas vraiment volontaire.

Et d’ailleurs il n’avait pas du tout mal aux bras à force de la porter comme ça, non parce que toutes ces heures de boxe payaient et il était en pleine forme et le fait qu’elle gigote dans tous les sens ne rendait pas la chose plus difficile.

— Diana, ça suffit maintenant.

La voix de l’ex-madame Parfait était froide et coupante et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

La bouille se troubla et commença à trembler, les yeux se noyant immédiatement sous des lacs immenses qui menaçaient de déborder. 

Il la reposa mais les petites mains s’accrochèrent à sa chemise.

— Diana…

Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder les chutes du Niagara et le visage enfantin se contorsionna dans un masque de douleur terrible.

Mais elle pleurait en silence. Pas le moindre cri, pas même de reniflement. La petite fille parfaite pleurait sans faire de scandale, sans vriller les oreilles, sans réclamer l’attention de tous les invités.

Il s’accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur et sortit son mouchoir pour essuyer ses larmes.

— Shhh…

Les jambes moyennes de l’ex-femme étaient rigides de colère mais elle n’eut pas le cran de dire quoi que ce soit et fut forcée de le regarder réconforter sa fille sous le regard (sûrement) attendri de son ex-mari.

Il avait enfin fini de nettoyer les larmes et la morve et maintenant son mouchoir en tissus était bon pour la poubelle mais ce n’était pas grave, il posa la main sur sa petite tête et l’ébouriffa gentiment.

— T’inquiète pas, Diana. On le refera, c’est promis.

Elle répondit timidement à son sourire, reniflant tout doucement et il finit de la conquérir par un clin d’œil.

— Allez, jolie frimousse, va donc rejoindre ta maman.

Il eut droit à un gloussement heureux tandis qu’elle trottinait vers sa mère.

— Viens William, on va chercher du jus de pomme, lança ex-Supermaman derrière elle.

Il se releva juste comme il fallait pour être à côté de Steve à présent débarrassé des gosses et en profita pour l’embrasser. L’ex qui était maintenant maqué avec Lawrence était encore là mais il l’ignora le temps du baiser. Après tout il avait bien mérité une récompense après l’épreuve avec les mômes. Et s’il se laissa un petit peu emporter c’était à cause de Steve et de ses baisers et pas du tout parce qu’il sentait le besoin maladif et jaloux de prouver aux autres que Steve l’avait choisi lui. Et qu’il avait daigné accepter de sortir avec lui pour le moment. 

— Si tu comptes lui bouffer la gueule pendant dix minutes préviens-nous on ira se faire une patrouille avec tout Chinatown histoire d’effrayer les voisins…

Bien sûr ce doux commentaire était signé Lawrence qui trônait toujours sur son canapé comme une Liz Taylor en Cléopâtre de chez Burberry. Et força Steve à le lâcher ce qui était quand même dommage.

— Oh Lawrence, je ne voulais surtout pas donner l’impression que nous avions une vie sexuelle épanouie, si ce fut le cas je m’en excuse.

— Eurk ! Remballe toute cette gayitude avant que je ne vomisse.

Ouep, Lawrence, aussi homophobe qu’il l’avait laissé dix ans auparavant…

— C’est déjà assez horrible de savoir que t’es pédé, mais en plus avec lui ! continua Sa Majesté du Canapé.

— Un couple aussi beau, je comprends que tu aies du mal à nous regarder.

— Vous êtes pires que des gosses.

Steve avait un air de surprise effrayée sur le visage.

— Oui, Lawrence pleure comme une fillette quand on lui vole ses crayons.

— Et Lance couine si on lui chatouille les pieds.

Ça c’était bas, au moins aussi bas que la fois où Lad et lui avaient profité qu’il était un peu trop saoul pour se venger en le chatouillant jusqu’à l’apoplexie.

— Ça suffit les enfants. Tao va t’occuper de ton petit ami, Lance viens que je te présente à mes collègues.

Parfaitement à temps puisque Madame Ex revenait avec les mômes et des rafraichissements et bien sûr son regard plein de haine. Il noua ses doigts avec ceux de Steve et lui lança un regard innocemment souriant alors qu’il l’emmenait à l’autre bout du salon où trois hommes et une femme discutaient. Plutôt dans la moyenne basse avec des goûts très… disons que les carreaux et les protèges coudes sur la veste et les stylos poche de chemise avaient fait leur temps… dans les années soixante. Ce qui en fait expliquait tout puisque de toutes évidences cet anniversaire était la première fois qu’ils sortaient depuis les sixties. Quant à la partie féminine du groupe elle avait adopté le look professeur stricte avec les lunettes pointues et tout mais elle n’arrivait juste pas à le rendre autre chose que castrateur et fripé.

Bien sûr il sourit avec tout le charme et la gentillesse possible.

— Lance, laisse-moi te présenter mes précieux collègues : les docteurs Ramsay, Yalap, Dellerey et Vincent. Voici Lance, mon petit ami.

Il serra la main de ces messieurs et s’inclina devant celle de la dame avec juste assez de panache pour qu’elle en rit tout en se sentant flattée.

— Je vous demanderais bien quel genre de travail vous faites mais je crains de ne pas avoir le niveau scientifique requis pour suivre plus de trois phrases.

Les nerds rirent.

— Si je vais chercher William peut-être qu’il pourra me faire la traduction pour que je suive.

— Oh nous ne faisons rien de bien compliqué, essentiellement de l’ingénierie aéronautique et astronautique. Contrairement au Professeur Laverty qui corrige les équations de Knight.

— Voyons Mathilda, combien de fois devrais-je dire que je ne suis plus professeur.

— Pour moi vous le resterez toujours, ces conférences que vous avez données à Berkeley étaient juste époustouflantes.

Elle battit ses cils contre le verre de ses lunettes pendant que ses mains se portaient à sa poitrine comme pour empêcher son cœur de sortir de sa poitrine comme un alien. Steve avait un effet ravageur sur les femmes, il le savait, mais il fallait croire que ses conférences faisaient encore plus d’effet, dommage qu’il n’ait pu le voir donner cours, il aurait pu jouer au mauvais élève ayant besoin de cours de soutien…

— Mathilda a raison, et vous êtes le seul à pouvoir parler sur un pied d’égalité avec Knight, Professeur Laverty.

— Peut-être devrions-nous vous rebaptiser Professeur.

— Ce surnom est déjà celui de mon oncle.

— Le Professeur continue d’enseigner ?

— Oh que oui, il est toujours l’étoile du département de physique nucléaire d’Oxford.

— Oh l’article publié dans le Quarterly Physics était tout simplement ébouriffant !

Okay, dans deux minutes il allait totalement perdre pied et moyen de suivre la conversation.

— Je vais rejoindre Lawrence et on va jouer les vieilles aigries sur le canapé si tu as besoin de moi, chuchota-t-il à l’oreille de Steve avant de se tourner vers les nerds qui ressemblaient tellement à ceux qu’il avait au boulot, juste dans un langage et un emballage différent.

— Si vous voulez bien m’excuser, lança-t-il avant de s’éclipser.

xxx

Il faisait humide dans le jardin et la fumée était lourde, serpentant avec difficulté dans l’air. La nicotine était douce qui glissait dans sa gorge jusqu’à ses poumons, effaçant la fatigue de la journée et de la soirée. 

Il avait vraiment cru que Lance allait lui faire faux bond. Ce n’était pas qu’il ne faisait pas confiance à Lance mais il le connaissait, ou plutôt il pensait le connaître, et il lui avait demandé beaucoup. L’homme qui lui avait brisé le cœur dix ans auparavant ne serait pas venu à cette fête d’anniversaire. Il fallait croire qu’il avait changé. 

Enfin il ne se faisait pas trop d’idées et de faux espoirs, Lance le décevrait, à un moment où à un autre il prendrait peur et fuirait. Il le savait tout comme il savait qu’il avait des goûts de chiotte en ce qui concernait les mecs avec qui il sortait. 

Mais le voir arriver avec Bettany… Il avait fait l’effort, il avait tenu sa promesse, et il avait été correct avec elle alors que Bettany… Il regarda la fumée se dissoudre dans l’air froid. Il savait que c’était difficile pour elle mais il ne pouvait pas ne pas inviter Lance, de toute façon il fallait bien qu’elle le rencontre et elle était plus à l’aise chez elle.

Et puis il voulait qu’il rencontre Diana et William. Il n’irait pas jusqu’à dire que c’était l’épreuve finale, mais il devait avouer qu’il aurait été très mal s’il n’avait pas réussi à s’entendre avec ses enfants. Mais c’était Lance et quand il le voulait il pouvait charmer les pierres, forcément que Diana et William étaient tombés sous le charme. Quand il avait quitté le salon sa fille était assise sur ses genoux en train de le laisser tresser ses cheveux alors que son fils l’écoutait parler du nouveau jeu qu’il développait.

Il tira une dernière bouffée de la cigarette. Il faisait froid et il était temps qu’il revienne à ses invités. Les gardes du corps de Tao étaient quelque part dans le jardin cherchant les menaces potentielles contre leur boss, tentant malgré tout de se faire discret, enfin autant qu’on pouvait l’être en costard dans un jardin humide et trempé.

Il écrasa sa cigarette contre le mur puis remit le mégot dans son étui.

— Ah, te voilà.

Le sourire de Steve était à moitié illuminé par la lumière de la maison et il se frottait les bras sous l’assaut de l’humidité et du froid. Et, chose étrange, il avait un coussin coincé contre son torse.

— J’allais rentrer. Tu veux partir ?

— Non non.

Le sourire s’accentua.

— A dire vrai…

Il lui prit le bras et l’entraîna près de la treille de l’autre côté de la maison, là où l’angle du salon laissait un coin d’ombre.

— J’avais quelques projets.

Et les yeux bleus brillaient de malice et de désir quand il se pencha pour l’embrasser, le poussant contre le mur froid et humide. Sa bouche était chaude et humide, brûlante de la morsure du whisky. Les mains étaient glacées par contre alors qu’elles se glissaient sous sa veste, même à travers la chemise. Mais ce n’était pas grave parce que Lance se pressait contre lui et gémissait dans sa bouche alors que l’odeur de son after-shave l’enveloppait. Il entoura l’insupportable charmeur de ses bras, passant ses pouces sous la ceinture de son pantalon, le sentant arquer le dos instinctivement.

Lance était… Son corps répondait toujours, immédiatement, il suffisait qu’il le touche, qu’il le frôle pour provoquer une réaction. Deux semaines déjà et il ne semblait pas se lasser, le feu s’allumant dans ses veines, renaissant de ses cendres. Et il n’était pas en reste. Pourtant les années s’accumulaient, mais il n’avait jamais été aussi… disponible et disposé. 

Lorsque leurs bouches se séparèrent il soupira de déception. Un index vint se poser sur ses lèvres.

— Shh… On ne voudrait pas attirer l’attention.

Le coussin tomba à terre dans un bruit mat et il n’eut pas besoin de regarder le sourire dévorant et diabolique de Lance pour comprendre ce qui allait se passer. Il aurait dû protester. Non seulement ils étaient chez son ex-femme mais en plus il y avait ses enfants à quelques mètres à peine. Et c’était sans compter sur les mafieux chinois qui patrouillaient sur la pelouse. Il ne devrait pas.

Et pourtant il laissa les doigts fins et agiles défaire ceinture, bouton et braguette. Il le regarda glisser à genoux, ce sourire infernal toujours sur les lèvres alors qu’il le caressait à travers le caleçon. Il plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus frangés de longs cils. Une langue rose passa sur les lèvres encore rougies de leur baiser tandis qu’il le sortait de son caleçon et déroulait le latex le long de son membre.

Il aurait pu lui demander pourquoi. Mais il doutait qu’il lui réponde et il était plus que capable de deviner ce qui poussait son petit ami à lui faire une fellation dans le jardin de la maison de son ex-femme le soir de son anniversaire. Oh et ça c’était sans même compter sur la présence de son autre ex et sur la fixette que faisait Lawrence sur certains penchants de Tao…

— Oh…

Il laissa sa tête retomber contre le mur. Pour un prétendu hétéro Lance était très doué avec sa bouche, et enthousiaste, très très enthousiaste.

— Oh !

Et doué avec sa langue et il fallait qu’il se taise sans quoi il était clairement certain qu’il allait attirer l’attention des garde du corps.

Il plaqua une main sur sa bouche tandis que l’autre allait se perdre dans les cheveux si fins et doux de Lance. Le gémissement étouffé était juste parfait, faisant trembler la bouche qui l’entourait, le forçant à mordre dans sa paume pour éviter de faire trop de bruit.

Mais le silence avait tendance à rendre tous les sons plus forts et ceux mouillés et indécents qui échappaient aux lèvres rouges retentissaient si fort dans l’air humide qu’il était étonné que personne ne soit encore venu s’en enquérir. Il enroula ses doigts dans les boucles blondes et tira, juste un peu, juste comme il fallait pour obtenir un hoquet et un nouveau gémissement qui non seulement était divin contre sa chair mais rebondissait aussi sur les murs.

Il n’avait aucune envie d’être surpris, mais le risque, la possibilité était comme une délicieuse rosée sur ses lèvres et il avait envie de tenter le sort, de forcer Lance à être plus bruyant, à lutter pour rester silencieux, lui faire sentir à lui aussi le poids des regards possibles, l’adrénaline du peut-être. Il passa le pouce juste derrière son oreille et le sentit trembler, avoir juste une hésitation, un faux mouvement dans la perfection de sa bouche le caressant. 

Il se laissa faire, attendant patiemment, délicieusement. Il savait que le moment arriverait naturellement et de toute façon il aurait voulu que la bouche étroite, chaude, profonde, douée contre son sexe continue jusqu’à la fin des temps.

Les pas crissèrent sur le gravier. Il sentit le corps de son petit ami se raidir. Il profita de son inattention pour bouger les hanches, s’enfonçant plus profondément, sa main derrière la tête l’empêchant de s’échapper. Bien sûr il protesta, bruyamment, enfin autant que possible dans ces conditions et les bruits de pas reprirent et il se figea à nouveau et Steve recommença. Mais cette fois il ne s’arrêta pas, bougeant à un rythme juste un peu désespéré dans la bouche de son amant. 

Les pas se rapprochaient, Lance était paniqué, ou excité, ou les deux, en tous cas son pouls battait follement dans son cou et il avait agrippé ses hanches, accompagnant le mouvement, le caressant de sa langue malgré la violence du va-et-vient, essayant de le faire jouir le plus vite possible, avant que ces pas ne soient trop proches.

L’excitation parcourait sa peau et il sentait le plaisir rugir dans son bas-ventre, il lui en faudrait peu, très très peu pour…

La fenêtre du salon s’ouvrit sur leur gauche.

— Mais enfin où a-t-il disparu ?

Il savait que Bettany avait sorti la tête, qu’elle ne pouvait pas les voir mais s’il faisait le moindre bruit…

Ce fut le moment que Lance choisit pour se rappeler qu’il avait un très bon contrôle des muscles de sa gorge.

Il mordit sa main mais réussit à jouir en silence. Très longtemps en silence et la fenêtre se referma avant que Lance n’ait fini de lui rendre un aspect décent. Les pas sur le gravier avaient disparus.

Il attrapa Lance et le plaqua contre le mur, l’embrassant alors que sa main glissait dans son pantalon et s’emparait de son sexe.

— Steve… Oh oui…

Les mots étaient lourds comme le tonnerre et pourtant il savait que ce n’est qu’un murmure contre son oreille. Il serra plus fort, les mouvements de hanches plus rapides contre lui. Il but ses cris lorsqu’il se répandit contre sa main, le caressant jusqu’au dernier moment, profitant de chacun de ses frissons.

Il regarda Lance lécher ses lèvres rouges, les yeux mi-clos, le corps languide et lourd de plaisir. Il aurait voulu le prendre maintenant, contre le mur, profitant du relâchement de ses muscles et de la jouissance qui courait encore sous sa peau et le ferait hurler à chaque mouvement, à chaque friction.

— Joyeux anniversaire… 

Le baiser était mouillé, fatigué et satisfait.

— Mais si tu veux d’autres cadeaux il va falloir m’emmener là où il fait chaud sinon tu ne risques pas de fêter le prochain en ma compagnie.

Lance n’était pas sérieux, il n’envisageait pas qu’ils puissent durer un an, mais les mots lui firent plaisir malgré tout.

— Rhabille-toi et j’accepterai de partager une part de gâteau avec toi.

Ils revinrent au salon main dans la main et s’il évita soigneusement de croiser le regard de Bettany c’était juste pour éviter un nouveau conflit avec Lance, pas du tout parce qu’il se sentait juste un peu coupable. Coupable mais heureux.

Enfin pas aussi heureux que William et Diana lorsqu’il déballa la Révolution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Des réactions, des commentaires, des questions ?
> 
> N’hésitez pas à laisser une review ou à visiter notre fanpage ! Pour ça il vous suffit de vous rendre sur mon profil ou de taper Niddheg dans Facebook.


	5. Etoile filante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans les épisodes précédents de Physique et autres désagréments :  
> Lance a enfin accepté d’être dans une relation stable et sérieuse, raison pour laquelle il a d’ailleurs accepté de rencontrer l’ex de Steve et même les enfants, oh joie ! Mais bien de nouveaux bonheurs l’attendent sur la route menant au happy end.

Etoile filante

xxx

Pendant la semaine tout s’était bien passé. D’un autre côté, ils n’étaient pas reliés par la hanche et ce n’était pas comme si ça ne lui faisait pas du bien de faire quelques heures supp, rentrer à la maison, se vautrer sur le canapé après avoir retiré ses chaussures et ne rien faire pendant une heure en s’abrutissant tranquillement devant les hilarantes émissions de relooking qu’il avait en retard. Ensuite il reprenait une activité normale, il faisait ses exercices de gym (au moins là il n’avait pas besoin de se cacher), il préparait le dîner ou réchauffait les restes de la veille, il écumait les news pour se tenir au courant de tout : depuis la politique jusqu’au derniers défilés en passant bien sûr par les actions du Nasdaq (eh ! il avait des investissements à protéger), et enfin après avoir passé son tout petit quart d’heure beauté dans la salle de bain allait prendre quelques heures de sommeil bien méritées.

Non franchement il n’avait aucun problème à vivre sans monsieur Parfait. Il était en vacances avec les enfants, grand bien lui fasse. Il n’avait pas besoin de sa présence tous les soirs et il était normal qu’il laisse Steve passer du temps avec sa progéniture chérie. Quant à lui, il se débrouillait très bien, la preuve.

Les problèmes commencèrent samedi matin, lorsqu’il se réveilla seul alors que c’était le week-end et que week-end voulait dire grasse-mat et que grasse-mat voulait dire sexe. On s’habituait quand même vite à avoir son plaisir quand on voulait et autant de fois qu’on voulait, et même si sa main droite était très douée, elle n’était clairement pas à la hauteur. Il commença donc la journée de mauvaise humeur et même ses étirements et ses exercices ne réussirent pas à chasser la tension dans ses muscles.

Il avait programmé une petite journée shopping juste lui et de nouvelles fringues mais le ciel était gris et pluvieux (à quoi s’attendre d’autre à Seattle, franchement, même si la chaleur à L.A. était infernale et rendait les rues puantes et les bureaux encore pire, au moins là-bas le ciel n’avait pas l’air d’être triste et pathétique tous les deux jours) et il n’avait vraiment pas envie d’affronter la pluie et surtout le vent et de sentir l’odeur mouillée de ses vêtements dans la cabine, même si elle était spacieuse.

Il reporta donc et chercha de quoi mieux occuper sa journée. Il n’aurait qu’à jouer tranquillement l’ermite devant son écran et ses consoles, il avait une montagne de jeux en retard offerts par les uns les autres et il était temps qu’il s’y mette.

Il éjecta Griffon Era 2 et lança Assassin’s Creed 2 : la revanche des condottieres zombis dont il avait eu une version de démo par une connaissance. Il installa une bouteille d’eau à portée et un bol de grains de raisin et commença à jouer. Au bout d’une heure il n’était toujours pas dedans et il n’y avait plus rien dans son bol. Le jeu était beau, on ne pouvait le nier mais le scénario n’avait rien de particulièrement innovant et le système de jeu non plus, quant au héros il était temps de le laisser mourir au lieu de le sortir de son hospice pour un énième volet. En plus de ça il ne pouvait s’empêcher de voir tous les défauts de programmation et de conception et ça commençait à le rendre dingue.

Il sauvegarda par habitude avant d’éteindre, mais il était douteux qu’il reprenne jamais le jeu. Bien sûr il pourrait se mettre à autre chose, Lad lui avait encore filé un jeu japonais méga underground et que seuls les plus acharnés des hardcore gamers pouvaient oser s’imaginer finir, mais franchement, il n’avait plus envie.

Il se releva, ramena le bol dans la cuisine et puisqu’il était seul à la maison mit la plus mauvaise soupe pop adolescente possible et inimaginable en fond sonore (il aurait eu du mal à retrouver le nom de la midinette qui chantait ça tant c’était stupide et insipide et semblable à ce que faisait la précédente à la mode avant qu’elle n’ait été arrêtée pour conduite sous influence de psychotrope et exhibitionnisme sur la voie publique) avant de se jeter dans le canapé avec un bouquin que tout le monde lui avait conseillé et dont il avait reçu plusieurs exemplaires pour son anniversaire, bien sûr par contre personne n’avait pensé à lui offrir la nouvelle bibliographie de Johnny Weissmuller, mais bon il fallait croire qu’un livre où tout le monde ses faisait défigurer ou mourait valait mieux que le rêve américain…

Il tint trois chapitre avant de déclarer qu’il se contenterait de la page Wikipedia et de crier au scandale quand la série télé sortirait. Il reposa le livre dans la bibliothèque et contempla d’un œil dépité le salon. Il avait presque envie de retourner au lit, mais sans personne pour l’y occuper ce serait juste de la paresse et le début d’une vie pathétique de baleine. Il sortit donc son portable et se mit à aller troller les forums de jeu avec des fausses infos sur une hypothétique suite de Camelot 3067 et sur le jeu qu’il développait en ce moment : Monkey Business.

Mais même le troll finissait par lasser et il retourna se vautrer dans le canapé comme une otarie blasée. Il n’avait plus qu’une seule solution. Il se saisit de la télécommande et les couleurs criardes, les accents vulgaires et les voix haut-perché remplirent à nouveau l’écran. Il prépara et mangea une salade en regardant des hauts infâmes et des jupes horribles succéder à des vêtements pas vraiment pires. Mais même la méchanceté gratuite finit par l’ennuyer.

C’était honteux, il se sentait aussi pathétique que Peter Pathétique Parker lorsqu’il se prenait le chou à tenter de draguer ou de lâcher Mary Jane. Il n’avait envie de rien et pourtant il s’ennuyait et dès qu’il pensait à quelque chose à faire il rejetait l’idée immédiatement : il ne voulait pas sortir, il ne pouvait pas aller draguer puisqu’il s’était coincé de lui-même dans une relation monogame, il n’avait envie ni de lire, ni de jouer, ni de regarder quoi que ce soit, et il ne pouvait pas aller dormir parce que ce serait admettre sa défaite et trop de sommeil était mauvais pour la peau…

Il tourna sur le canapé, sa tête pendant de manière ridicule à moitié dans le vide et lança un regard désespéré sur le ciel couvert de nuage. Il aurait dû prendre un iguane. Il n’était pas trop tard, s’il y avait une éclaircie il pouvait acheter un animal à sang-froid qui ne servait à rien et qui s’ennuierait autant que lui et qu’il rendrait malheureux et abandonnerait dès que monsieur Parfait pointerait à nouveau le bout de son nez parfaitement refait.

Il était facile d’imaginer qu’en ce moment dans l’appartement impeccable, Steve, assis sur le canapé, lisait tranquillement alors que William et Diana blottis contre lui lisaient ou jouaient le plus paisiblement du monde puisque leur sortie avait été annulée par la pluie. Ou alors il les avait emmenés au musée parce que des enfants parfaits en vacances allaient au musée et ensuite leur père leur offrirait une glace ou un chocolat chaud pour les récompenser de leur bonne conduite, ou pour créer un renforcement positif culture = nourriture.

Il grogna et se redressa, penser à ça ne servait à rien, Steve avait les enfants pour cette semaine de vacances avant qu’ils ne partent avec leurs grands-parents en Floride et merde depuis quand connaissait-il l’emploi du temps des enfants de son mec ?

Il s’empara du téléphone.

Ce qu’il allait faire était à peu près le stade le plus ultime de la loose jamais atteint mais là franchement il en était réduit à ça.

Il composa le numéro d’Arthur.

xxx

Il n’était pas du genre à souvent regarder en arrière, encore un des enseignements de sa mère : quoi qu’il arrive ne mets jamais de photos à côté de ton miroir ; mais il avait clairement l’impression d’être revenu dix ans en arrière. Enfin si le dortoir de la fac avait été un très grand appartement décoré avec goût et des consoles et une télé qui les auraient fait pleurer des larmes de bonheur alors. Mais dans l’ensemble l’ambiance était la même, les rires, les crises de rage quand le jeu buggait, le coca mélangé avec de la bière pas cher, les chips qui laissaient des miettes partout, les vieux t-shirt et les encouragements. Il avait ressorti sa Eno-Ego parce que pour un tournoi de jeu de baston rien ne valait cette console. 

Il sourit lorsque Lad arracha la victoire à Arthur avec un coup spécial parfaitement timé et maîtrisé alors que le cancel d’Arthur était parti juste une frame trop tard, ne le sauvant pas de l’attaque. Bon prince, comme toujours, Arthur félicita Lad, enfin il aurait pu le faire si le rouquin n’était pas occupé à se faire lécher la face par son patron pervers psychorigide, et il aurait vraiment dû interdire les « plus one » mais d’un autre côté ça faisait plus de gens dans son salon et même s’il était dans une relation monogame c’était toujours agréable de regarder les jambes interminables d’une bombe en blouse blanche. La compagnie était un étrange mélange de gens de Corvin SA amenés par Lad, d’amis d’Arthur et de quelques employés de DA, sans compter les « plus one ». Mais en tous cas tout le monde s’amusait et au moins il avait cessé de regarder l’horloge comme un désespéré et de se sentir comme sa mère enfermée dans le noir avec sa bouteille et Sinatra en boucle.

Bien sûr demain il pesterait contre les morceaux de chips dans le canapé et devrait demander à la femme de ménage de passer lundi en matinée, mais en attendant il s’amusait étrangement assez et avait gagné assez de parties pour que son égo n’en ait pas pris un coup.

— Une partie de Four Swords, ça vous dit ?

Il laissa Tammy, la seule femme sensée de tout son département changer de jeu et retourna s’intéresser aux blablas scientifiques avec des noms à rallonge qu’échangeaient ses deux invités en blouse blanche. Ok, il était plus en train de se demander si les seins de son invitée étaient faux qu’autre chose mais qui pouvait vraiment l’en blâmer.

« Fucking Perfect » sonna sur la table à côté de la télé et son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine, le poussant à se précipiter vers le téléphone.

— Hey.

Il tourna le dos à ses invités et se dirigea vers le calme et la solitude de la cuisine, cachant le sourire stupide qu’il n’arrivait pas à effacer de ses lèvres. 

— Je ne te dérange pas ?

Il poussa la porte de la cuisine.

— Bien sûr que non.

Les mots s’échappèrent avant même qu’il ne remarque à quel point ils étaient pathétiques et montraient qu’il n’avait pas de vie et était pendu à son téléphone.

— Les invités peuvent bien se passer de moi cinq minutes.

Voilà, qu’il sache qu’il n’était pas tout seul cloitré avec une bouteille en attendant son coup de fil. Il alluma la lumière et s’appuya contre la table.

— Ah, tu as des invités ?

— Oui, on se fait quelques parties de jeu vidéo, c’est comme une fête de bureau mais dans un décor beaucoup plus classe, il y a même de la bière tiède quelque part si tu veux.

Pourquoi se sentait-il incapable de lui mentir et de lui faire croire qu’il était en plein milieu d’un dîner classe avec de belles femmes très intéressées par sa collection d’art ? 

— Si il reste de la tequila et du citron au frigo je peux être là dans une demi-heure.

Il sentit le téléphone lui glisser des mains.

— Les enfants sont déjà au lit ? 

Il plaisantait mais rien que d’entendre sa voix renforçait le besoin qu’il avait de le sentir près de lui.

— Les parents de Bettany sont arrivés un jour plus tôt, William et Diana sont partis avec eux préparer les valises.

— Il y a encore de la téquila et du citron au frigo mais mon salon est rempli de geeks alors si tu veux des bodyshot il faudra attendre plus tard dans la soirée.

Il retint son souffle.

— J’arrive dans une demi-heure.

— A tout de suite.

Il raccrocha avant de se retrouver à dire des conneries et passa cinq minutes à essayer de faire disparaître le sourire qui grimpait sur son visage et à se débarrasser de cette sensation de chaleur presque douloureuse à l’idée de le revoir et de se retrouver contre lui, sans parler du fait que son corps avait déjà sauté à l’étape sexe.

Il revint au salon comme si de rien était, les bras chargés de bières fraiches et d’un saladier de popcorn. A l’écran quatre petits Link se chahutaient, se gênaient, se frappaient et tentaient de tuer leurs ennemis tout en faisant tomber tous les autres. Sa place sur le canapé avait été prise par le patron pervers psychorigide de Lad qui avait assis ce dernier sur ses genoux mais ce n’était pas grave, il y avait un fauteuil libre de manière très très pratique non loin de la porte d’entrée.

Steve avait les clefs. Etant donné qu’il lui avait donné les siennes à peine trois jours après le début de leur relation, il s’était senti un petit peu obligé à le faire (parlez d’un chantage affectif !). Mais il restait quand même près de la porte. Il avait laissé le téléphone dans sa poche et il n’était totalement pas tenté de le sortir pour regarder compulsivement l’heure.

Il reporta son attention sur la partie. Ça criait beaucoup, des encouragements, des cris de rage, des promesses de revanche, bref il y avait beaucoup de bruit et il espérait que Miss Samba et Téquila à l’étage était en train d’essayer de dormir comme lui à chaque fois qu’elle faisait pleurer ses chanteurs latinos à trois heures du mat. Tout le monde avait l’air de s’amuser au moins et il n’avait jamais vu son salon aussi rempli. A dire vrai il n’avait jamais eu ce genre de soirée chez lui, parfois il faisait plaisir à Arthur et il allait jusque chez lui pour jouer avec les gosses et lui, et une ou deux fois il avait dû aller dans la maison du bonheur et des chatons pour éviter que Lad ne se mette à pleurer parce qu’il avait refusé son invitation, ça et parce que c’était drôle de voir les regards noirs que patron pervers psychorigide lui lançait. 

Récemment il s’était mis à accepter les invitations de certains des employés de D.A., et à se rendre chez des collègues de boulot de Lad, mais il n’avait même pas pensé à les inviter. Sans doute parce qu’il n’était pas souvent dans son appart ces derniers temps, ou alors parce qu’il avait toujours voulu garder son appart éloigné de sa vie au boulot. En tous cas ça faisait bizarre de voir le salon aussi animé.

La dernière fois qu’il avait eu des invités c’était lorsqu’il avait essayé de rester une semaine avec cette fille… Lacey ? Kacey ? Kassidy ? Macie, c’est ça, Macie, l’ex-mannequin militant avec un diplôme de sociologie. Elle avait réussi à le mettre au pied du mur pour qu’il l’invite avec plusieurs de ses chercheurs en sciences humaines crève la faim et snobs à dîner chez lui. Il l’avait larguée le soir même et n’en avait dormi que mieux.

La clef tourna dans la serrure et il corrigea immédiatement sa position, ramenant ses pieds entre l’accoudoir et le coussin, se préparant pour…

— Hey, bonsoir.

Il renversa la tête en arrière au-dessus de l’accoudoir, ses cheveux tombant dans le vide comme une vague blonde. A l’envers, il regarda approcher Steve encore en manteau. L’anglais posa ses mains sur le fauteuil et même si son nez était froid contre son manteau et que quelques gouttes de pluie lui tombèrent dessus, le baiser fut parfait. Prends ça Spiderman 1 ante reboot !

— Bonsoir.

Il n’eut pas besoin d’effacer son sourire stupide tandis qu’il se redressait.

— Une bière ou un verre de téquila ?

Il se releva et si ses jambes étaient un peu faibles c’était parce qu’il était resté dans une mauvaise position.

— Juste une bière.

Il laissa Steve pendre son manteau dans l’entrée et alla décapsuler une bière, il hésita un moment à la verser dans l’immonde chopine bavaroise qui lui avait été offerte par une fille, il ne savait même plus quand, mais Steve était venu alors qu’il ne l’attendait pas et en plus il n’avait plus les enfants pour une bonne semaine et il s’abstint donc.

— Et voilà.

Il lui tendit la bouteille et en profita pour lui prendre un autre baiser. Monsieur Parfait lui sourit, et, une bière à la main et l’autre dans la poche de son jean, il s’avança dans le salon.

— Bonsoir.

Les quatre têtes des joueurs ne tournèrent pas, bien trop occupées à jouer au tennis avec Ganon, mais le reste de la compagnie se retourna.

— Steve, mon petit ami.

Il y avait quelque chose de totalement ridicule à dire ça à son âge, et surtout de ridicule à se sentir aussi étrangement fier et en même temps ému.

— Steve, voilà Rakshata et Cecil.

— Mesdames.

— Aboule, cocotte.

Cecil tendit un billet de 20 à l’indienne en blouse blanche avant de lui tendre la main.

— Enchantée.

— Et là-bas en blouse c’est Lloyd.

Le nerd lâcha la manette de la main gauche et la tendit à l’aveuglette alors qu’il tentait de continuer à jouer. Monsieur Parfait réussit malgré tout à lui serrer la main.

— Arthur, que tu connais déjà et Lad bien sûr ainsi que Drake.

Le businessman réussit à manœuvrer son petit ami sans même lui faire perdre le rythme de façon à pouvoir serrer la main du nouveau venu.

— Enchanté. J’ai cru comprendre que vous aviez des enfants, vous ne voudriez pas adopter un chaton par hasard.

Ses dents étaient blanches et son sourire aussi éclatant que celui d’un requin.

— Mon ex-femme est allergique aux poils de chats.

— Dommage pour elle, mais puisque ce n’est pas votre cas n’hésitez pas à passer les voir avec vos enfants. Je suis sûr qu’un chaton adorable et dépendant les aidera à être plus responsables. Et puis qui peut résister à une petite boule de poil à moitié ragdoll…

Son sourire de commercial tranchait avec ses yeux froids de reptile.

— Je verrai avec leur mère, je doute qu’elle apprécie qu’ils ramènent malgré eux des poils de chat.

— Comme vous voudrez, Lad harcèlera Lance pour qu’il vous transmette notre adresse et je ne doute pas que les photos de chatons n’inondent déjà sa boîte mail.

Drake eut un dernier sourire de dragon satisfait et retourna son attention vers son petit ami toujours acharné sur sa manette.

Lance reprit les présentations.

—Tammy Richmont, l’une des seules têtes bien pleines du bureau et de toute évidence celle qui botte le train de ces messieurs.

— Yo ! lança la miss par-dessus son épaule avant de finir Ganon et de pousser un cri de joie. Dans les dents les mecs !

Des grognements de dépit se levèrent dans le salon alors que les scores s’affichaient à l’écran. Lance poussa Steve jusqu’à son fauteuil et s’assit sur ses genoux avant de se mettre à parler avec Tammy partie reprendre une bière.

xxx

Il n’y avait rien de plus agréable que la grasse-mat. Le soleil qui filtrait à travers les rideaux, les draps défaits, le lit chaud et tout le temps du monde pour en profiter. Surtout quand en plus quelqu’un de merveilleux avait ramené des raisins pendant qu’il était passé se laver les dents dans la salle de bain.

Il monta à moitié sur Steve pour aller attraper quelques grains, se tendant au maximum pour bien montrer ses muscles.

— Tu en veux ?

Steve se contenta d’ouvrir la bouche.

— Mmm… je sais pas…

Il en mit un dans sa bouche avant de se pencher sur lui et de le pousser lentement jusqu’à ses lèvres. Il le fit pénétrer millimètre par millimètre, savourant la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, frottant avec langueur sa peau contre la sienne, respirant son parfum qui maintenant imprégnait les draps. Lorsqu’il lâcha le globe luisant il caressa ses lèvres de sa langue avant de poser son visage contre son épaule et de croquer dans un autre grain de raisin.

— Ferme, frais et juteux, exactement comme je les aime.

Un autre grain se présenta à ses lèvres et il le laissa le nourrir, caressant de ses lèvres ses doigts. Décidément il n’y avait rien de mieux que la grasse-mat au lit. 

Rien de mieux mais bien des choses pour encore améliorer la situation, comme ça par exemple. Il étira le bras et passa les doigts sur le téton, le sentant durcir lentement avant de commencer à le pincer doucement puis à faire courir ses ongles sur lui. Il sourit en sentant sa respiration commencer à s’accélérer et planta gentiment ses dents dans sa clavicule avant de passer le bout de la langue sur la peau tendue par l’os. 

Un bâillement monta dans sa gorge et il enfouit sa tête contre son cou, pliant ses genoux, et étirant tous ses muscles les uns après les autres, frottant sa joue contre sa mâchoire. Il roula ensuite des épaules, se redressant et tirant sur son dos. Steve en profita pour embrasser son torse lorsqu’il passa à proximité.

— Ça chatouille, se plaignit-il tout en restant dans cette position pour lui laisser le temps de continuer. 

Les mains chaudes se posèrent sur sa taille et il se laissa tirer vers l’arrière jusqu’à être allongé bassin contre bassin, le visage juste à la bonne hauteur pour qu’il l’embrasse. Il remua les hanches, profitant de la sensation de leurs sexes s’échauffant l’un contre l’autre, durcissant lentement alors qu’il passait les mains dans ses cheveux, sa langue sur ses lèvres.

— Mmm…

Il se cambra, s’étirant lentement, se frottant alors que les mains chaudes massaient ses fesses.

— Mmmm… non… je crois que je préfère quelque chose d’autre.

Il entendit plus qu’il ne sentit la claque sur ses fesses et il glapit d’outrage, mais les mains chaudes se remirent à le caresser et il se baissa à nouveau, posant ses lèvres contre son oreille.

— Laisse-moi faire.

Il glissa le long de son corps, laissant trainer sa langue sur la peau chaude et salée pendant qu’il descendait vers son bassin. Lorsqu’enfin il atteignit sa cible il prit son temps, déposant des baisers légers comme l’air, ne pressant sa langue et ses doigts que par intermittence, ne mettant aucune pression, ne faisant que passer sans jamais s’arrêter, sans jamais lui donner ce qu’il voulait.

Il voyait le désir croitre sous ses yeux, le sang chaud affluer sous la peau douce, il tendait l’oreille pour percevoir les soupirs qui s’élevaient soudainement, il sentait sous ses mains caressantes les muscles qui se contractaient alors que Steve résistait au besoin de bouger, de se tendre vers lui, vers ce qu’il lui promettait sans lui donner.

Il s’amusait à jouer avec lui.

— Arrête.

Il releva la tête, étonné, il s’attendait à des « arrête de jouer » ou à des mains sur son crâne, le forçant à s’y mettre sérieusement, pas à des réclamations pour qu’il cesse.

— Viens-là.

Les mains grandes et chaudes se saisirent de lui et le remontèrent. C’était donc ça. Etrangement les relations monogames incluaient énormément de baisers, beaucoup plus que par le passé, ou alors c’était juste qu’il ne s’était alors pas focalisé là-dessus alors. En tous cas cette fois-ci il n’arrivait pas à oublier ces moments où Steve l’embrassait à perdre haleine comme s’il était sa dernière réserve d’oxygène alors que leurs corps nus s’enflammaient l’un contre l’autre. Parfois il s’arrêtait en plein milieu, leurs peaux brillant de sueur, le plaisir pulsant fort dans leurs veines pour envahir sa bouche et agripper ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Le pire ce n’était pas qu’il aimait ça, c’était qu’il commençait à l’imiter, pire à vouloir qu’il l’embrasse à tout moment, qu’il tourne son visage vers lui, qu’il le regarde dans les yeux quand il le prenait… 

Il était pathétique.

Il se laissa embrasser malgré tout parce qu’il ne servait à rien de brimer Steve alors qu’ils faisaient la grasse mat’.

Il se laissa aussi rouler sur le côté, la tête sur l’oreiller, la main de l’anglais parcourant son flanc, leurs jambes se nouant. Ses lèvres s’étirèrent en un sourire alors qu’il ramenait sa main sur les fesses musclées. Il se sentit poussé plus loin dans le lit, vers le bas, loin des oreillers, il s’en fichait, les ongles courts continuaient de griffer avec douceur sa peau, la langue qui passait dans sa bouche le faisait presque gémir de plaisir.

Mais le baiser fut rompu, il le sentit mordiller ses lèvres avant de se détacher de lui, Il ne protesta pas et le gémissement ne sortait surement pas de sa gorge. 

Steve commença alors à bouger, se relevant pour se retourner, présentant soudain son entrejambe directement face à son visage. 

\- Ah…

Il ne se sentait pas du tout intimidé, ou légèrement mal à l’aise. C’était juste la première fois pour lui. La première fois parce qu’il n’avait pas vraiment l’habitude de rester assez longtemps pour en arriver au moment où il autorisait une fille à mettre ses dents près de son membre le plus précieux alors qu’elle avait l’esprit occupé. Et la première fois parce que tout ce qu’il faisait avec Steve il le faisait pour la première fois avec un homme. Il avait taillé beaucoup de pipes à son petit ami et ce dernier lui avait plus que souvent rendu la pareille, ce qui tombait bien parce qu’il était quand même très très doué, mais ils n’avaient encore jamais essayé les deux en même temps et même si ça ne devait pas vraiment révolutionner le monde ou être un très gros changement il n’arrivait pas à rester calme et objectif et qu’est-ce qui pouvait être plus honteux ?

Il sentit Steve arranger ses jambes à sa convenance, prendre sa cuisse comme oreiller et souffler doucement sur le bout de son sexe humidifié d’une perle de désir avant de dérouler la capote. Le frisson parcourut sa colonne comme une lente électrocution et il se hâta d’imiter le boxeur, arrangeant sa tête sur sa cuisse, attrapant un préservatif, posant la main sur le sexe érigé avec lequel il lui allait falloir composer, chose d’autant plus dure qu’il n’était pas dans un sens dont il avait l’habitude et il ne voyait pas très bien comment il était sensé le sucer là.

Steve n’avait clairement pas le problème, lui qui avait été gay tellement plus longtemps et qui avait engrangé des tonnes et des tonnes de points d’xp, il avait déjà commencé à le parcourir paresseusement de ses lèvres, ce qui provoquait à la fois un sentiment de peu et de trop.

Il répliqua donc, imitant ce qu’il sentait sur le bout sensible du gland, se réhabituant à la forme soudainement inconnue d’un membre pourtant si familier. Au lieu de bloquer contre son palais, l’obligeant à incliner la tête, cette fois-ci c’était sur sa langue que la tête venait s’échouer, le forçant à trouver un nouvel angle d’approche qui faisait glisser directement le sexe au fond de sa gorge, bien plus profond que ce à quoi il était habitué, de manière bien plus facile aussi, ce qui ne manquait de provoquer à la fois un sentiment de fierté et de honte, il ne devrait pas tirer autant d’orgueil à l’idée qu’il était très bon pour tailler des pipes !

Alors qu’il luttait avec les problèmes techniques de la nouvelle position et sa fascination toujours renouvelée sur le fait que la bite de Steve disparaissait dans sa bouche, il avait réussi à occulter le fait que son corps était pris d’assaut par la cavalerie et que ses défenses étaient déjà en train de s’écrouler. Car alors que Lance était empli d’insécurités, d’ignorance et d’hésitations, Steve savait exactement ce qu’il faisait et comment il devait le faire. Par exemple ce truc là avec la langue dont il ne comprenait toujours pas exactement ce que c’était mais qui faisait rouler ses yeux dans ses orbites.

Il essaya de l’imiter mais il avait déjà bien assez de problème à ne pas s’étouffer et à continuer de sucer et il se sentait assez inexpérimenté pour finir par faire un nœud avec sa langue. Alors que par contre il pouvait faire trembler ses cordes vocales ce qui rajouterait à la pression déjà contre le gland et…

Il poussa un glapissement et donc manqua de s’étouffer et fut obligé de retirer le sexe qu’il avait dans la bouche, lorsque Steve fit exactement la même chose contre son gland à lui. S’il continuait il allait jouir tout de suite et c’était clairement hors de question, il refusait de perdre face à Monsieur Parfaite Pipe. Ou du moins de perdre si vite.

Il prit son inspiration et se remit en position pour le reprendre dans sa bouche, poussant sa langue pour qu’elle presse contre la chair sensible, recourbant le bout juste pour caresser sous le gland puis le long de la veine alors qu’il l’amenait plus profond, toujours plus profond, luttant contre le reflexe naturel lorsqu’elle commença à pénétrer sa gorge, mais les contractions, reflexe naturel, firent gémir son petit ami, décidément il avait bien fait de ne pas être anorexique.

Il essayait de toutes ses forces d’ignorer le sang qui s’accumulait dans son sexe, la tension incroyable qu’il ressentait dans son bas-ventre, le mouvement de ses hanches et surtout le fait qu’il écartait plus encore les cuisses. Il se concentrait sur son œuvre, sur ses respirations, sur les mouvements difficiles de sa langue dans sa bouche trop pleine, sur le va-et-vient humide contre ses lèvres.

Puis Steve tricha honteusement en glissant un doigt en lui. Il jouit, oublia de respirer par le nez, et s’étouffa donc sur Steve, pression malencontreuse qui le poussa lui aussi à l’orgasme et heureusement qu’il y avait la capote sans quoi il en aurait mis partout.

Bien sûr monsieur Parfait se hâta de revenir à ses côtés pour vérifier que tout allait bien et l’embrasser à nouveau. Décidément c’était une manie chez lui et il était très gentil et patient de supporter ça sans broncher, voire d’y participer. Et il ne venait pas de gémir dans sa bouche.

Tout son corps était lourd et malgré le presque raté de tout à l’heure il était totalement content et il devait faire attention à ne pas sourire comme un abruti, juste un tout petit sourire et surtout surtout pas de bave sur l’oreiller. 

— Petit déjeuner ?

Il y avait vraiment de bons côtés à faire la grasse mat avec Monsieur Parfait. 

— Je sais pas. Il faut que je te lâche pour ça ?

Il avait jeté son bras contre sa taille et il se sentait lourd et trop bien pour bouger.

— Si tu veux que j’aille dans la cuisine oui il faudrait.

— Mmm…

Il caressa ses abdos et poussa sa tête contre l’épaule de Steve.

— Je suis partagé. Tu es chaud et tu sens bon. Mais j’ai faim…

Il mordilla au niveau de la clavicule et sentit la poitrine se soulever sous le rire. 

— Je peux te porter jusqu’à la cuisine mais à moins que tu n’emportes le drap tu vas te geler le cul. 

La grande main claqua sur ses fesses et il poussa un cri d’outrage.

— Puisque c’est comme ça, je pars.

Il se redressa, boudeur, bien déterminé à s’enrouler dans le drap et à s’en aller comme un prince. Mais le boxeur attrapa sa main et tira, le rejetant contre son torse avant de l’embrasser à perdre haleine.

— Hmmegnefu… fut sa seule chose qu’il trouva à répondre à ça. 

Le sourire fier de Steve était insupportable mais bizarrement il n’arrivait pas à penser, et ce serait donc chose difficile de le remettre à sa place.

— A la douche et après je te ferai le petit déjeuner.

— A quoi ça sert si on se salit juste après ?

Mais le physicien se contenta de le tirer à sa suite et il le suivit, tant que c’était lui qui s’occupait du petit déj il était prêt à faire un certain nombre de concessions.

Et à ne pas lui sauter dessus sous la douche. 

Il n’aurait pas dû être aussi fier de son self-control…

La cuisine était baignée de la lumière du matin et à peine vêtu d’un t-shirt (simple, et uniforme et surement pas les t-shirts promotionnels de jeu vidéo qu’on lui donnait par centaine et que collectionnaient ses connaissances) et d’un pantalon, il s’assit sur un tabouret après avoir ramassé les journaux qui avaient été posés sur son paillasson par le concierge.

— Des œufs et des toasts ?

Comme toujours Steve avait mis un tablier au-dessus de sa chemise, il lui avait bien dit qu’il pouvait lui prêter des t-shirt, il en avait des bien trop grands pour lui qui devraient être juste parfaitement ajustés sur le torse du Docteur Perfection, mais il avait refusé. Là, comme dans une pub pour yaourt ou pour la vie parfaite il était pied nu dans la cuisine, la cuillère en bois à la main et son cul juste superbement moulé dans son pantalon et…

— Oui, parfait, je vais faire de la salade de fruit si ça te va.

Et s’il ne répondait pas il allait passer pour un demeuré ou se faire griller en train de mater.

— Parfait.

Il ouvrit les premières pages et commença à peler les pommes.

Il n’était pas mécontent qu’il n’y ait pas de musique parce qu’il aurait été forcé de supporter du jazz si tel avait été le cas mais là c’était… étonnement agréable et paisible et même s’il matait les fesses de Steve il n’avait pas juste envie de faire l’amour comme une bête sur le comptoir quoi que maintenant qu’il y pensait l’idée était tentante, mais bon tout ça pour dire qu’il aimait cette scène horriblement cheesy et domestique et qu’il avait du jus de pèche qui lui glissait entre les doigts.

Il était très classement en train de se lécher les mains lorsque la sonnette retentit. La seule personne dont il voulait une visite était déjà là et il n’attendait aucun paquet. Si c’étaient des témoins de Jehova il risquait d’être moins que poli, surtout que les œufs étaient bientôt prêts.

— J’y vais, lança-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte après avoir passé ses mains sous l’eau.

La sonnette se fit entendre à nouveau.

— J’arrive !

Franchement si c’était pour lui présenter Jésus ils allaient l’entendre.

Il prit une profonde inspiration. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se montrer grossier et impoli en présence de Monsieur Parfait.

— Bonj…

Les mots moururent sur ses lèvres quand il découvrit qui était sur le pas de sa porte.

xxx

Lance n’était pas encore revenu. Steve retira les œufs brouillés du feu, passa un coup d’éponge sur le plan de travail, nettoya le bol dans lequel il avait battu les œufs et se lava les mains. Lance n’était toujours pas revenu et la salade n’était pas encore prête. Il sortit de la cuisine.

Il se dirigea vers la porte que son petit ami tenait toujours ouverte, une expression totalement impénétrable sur le visage.

— Les œufs vont refroidir.

Le regard de terreur que lui lança l’ex-hétéro lui fit immédiatement envisager le pire : soit c’était l’ex-psychopathe venue avec un couteau pour lui demander pourquoi il ne répondait plus à ses coups de fil, soit c’était la greluche avec laquelle il le trompait parce qu’incapable de s’investir dans une relation ou d’accepter son homosexualité. Il ne savait pas laquelle de ces deux options était la pire.

Il s’approcha de la porte du destin.

Psychopathe ou greluche elle était clairement beaucoup plus vieille que ce à quoi il s’attendait même si le travail chirurgical était d’un très très haut niveau et que les vêtements chers et d’un goût exquis aidaient parfaitement à camoufler tout ce que le temps avait pu flétrir. Les lunettes de soleil rejetées sur le haut de son crâne, perchée sur des talons immensément hauts, elle tourna vers lui un regard étonné. 

Il y avait quelque chose d’étrangement familier dans son visage, dans la forme de ses pommettes.

Il remarqua alors la présence de l’homme derrière elle, les yeux dans le vide, le visage pâle, le corps de la maigreur caractéristique soit d’un drogué soit d’un obsessionnel. 

Le silence s’étira, difficile et gênant.

Jusqu’à ce que Lance prenne une longue inspiration, bloque sa mâchoire comme il le faisait dès qu’il était tendu ou décidé et s’efface de la porte.

— J’imagine que vous prendrez du café.

Il y avait de l’embarras dans sa voix alors qu’il les menait dans la cuisine.

— Vous avez déjà mangé bien sûr ?

Steve n’entendit pas la réponse et ferma la porte sur le parfum hors de prix et légèrement nauséeux qui flottait dans l’air et suivit les invités dans la cuisine où les œufs auraient besoin d’être passés au bain-marie. Lance était en train de servir le café sur la table qui avait été débarrassée des journaux. Il sortit une autre casserole et mit les œufs au bain-marie avant de couper le pain en grosses tranches épaisses et de les mettre dans le grille-pain.

— Merci Lance.

La femme avait parlé mais son compagnon s’était contenté de grommeler. 

Il regarda Lance poser un plat de gâteaux secs devant leurs visiteurs inopinés avant de retourner à ses œufs qu’il tourna vite avant qu’ils ne perdent leur consistance parfaite. Il les répartit dans deux assiettes et posa la tranche de pain à côté. 

Il tendit son assiette à son petit ami et prit place à table face au drogué obsessionnel aux cheveux très très noirs et à la pilosité exacerbée maintenant qu’il voyait ses bras. Le silence était à nouveau gênant mais puisque Lance avait déjà commencé à manger il l’imita. 

La femme buvait une tisane aux odeurs franchement étranges et ses ongles parfaitement manucurés pianotaient sur sa tasse avec juste un brin d’impatience. Finalement elle ouvrit la bouche.

— Tu ne m’as même pas appelé pour mon anniversaire.

Il entendit le soupir et vit les yeux de Lance se tourner vers le plafond avant qu’il ne réponde.

— Tu détestes que je t’appelle quand tu reçois ou que tu sors et je t’ai envoyé des fleurs et un cadeau.

— Et aucun message personnel, aucun coup de fil, même pas un message sur le répondeur…

Elle avait la larme à l’œil, de ces larmes de crocodiles que Lance faisait si bien et sa voix avait des trémolos théâtraux.

— Tu n’as pas de répondeur. Et je t’ai appelé il y a un mois.

— Uniquement parce que moi j’ai laissé un message sur ton répondeur.

Les épaules de son amant s’affaissèrent et il passa la main dans ses cheveux, repoussant les mèches qui tombaient sur son visage.

— Et en plus tu ne nous as toujours pas présenté et tu n’as même pas salué Sergueï et tu ne m’as même pas embrassée et depuis quand est-ce que tu es gay et pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m’as rien dit et…

— Oh, maman, tais-toi par pitié !

Ceci expliquait cela. 

— Steve, ma mère et son mari, Sergueï ; maman, Sergueï, Steve Laverty mon petit ami.

Le sourire de maman était tellement faux qu’il brillait comme mille zircons alors qu’elle lui tendait la main.

— Je suis tellement ravie de vous rencontrer, Steve. Mais appelez-moi Allison, je vous en prie. 

Elle papillonna des yeux comme une jeunette en lui laissant sa main douce et molle.

Sergueï ne dit rien, se contentant de serrer la sienne et de revenir à son café.

Lance remplit sa tasse de café.

— Bien maintenant que c’est fait, pourquoi est-ce que tu es à Seattle ?

— Est-ce une façon de traiter ta pauvre mère. On pourrait croire que tu n’es même pas content que je sois là ! Ne trouvez vous pas Steve ?

— Tu n’es pas dans La fête de la famille Paradis, tu n’as pas besoin de faire une scène. Bien sûr que je suis content de te voir, je veux juste savoir quels sont tes projets. Et tu n’as pas besoin de prendre Steve à partie, tu as déjà un mari pour être inconditionnellement de ton côté.

— Tu pourrais sourire un petit peu plus, ce serait meilleur pour ton visage, tu commences déjà à avoir des rides, et franchement à ton âge je n’en avais pas une seule et pourtant t’élever a été si dur, mais je commence à peine à en avoir quelques unes.

Le sourire de Lance était forcé et plus faux que le jour où une femme les avait abordés en plein restaurant chic pour tenter de leur faire renoncer à leur mode de vie impie et embrasser le Seigneur.

— Tous les journaux disent que tu vieillis avec beaucoup de dignité, maman. Est-ce que tu reveux de la tisane ?

Elle lui retendit sa tasse avec la grâce et l’habitude d’une reine avant de ramener son regard sur Steve.

— Lance ne m’a rien dit sur vous Steve, il faut dire qu’il ne me parle jamais de ses relations, je finissais par désespérer qu’il trouve enfin une certaine stabilité. Bien sûr je sais que c’est l’absence de son père dans les années formatives de sa jeunesse et mon terrible désespoir à sa mort qui ont dû lui donner cette vision négative des relations… Mais une mère espère toujours pour ses enfants, ne croyez-vous pas ?

— Bien sûr. Il n’y a pas grand-chose à dire, Allison, je suis juste un physicien et je travaille dans l’aéronautique, rien de bien passionnant. Je suis divorcé et père de deux merveilleux enfants.

— Oh ! Quelle chance et comment s’appellent-ils ?

— William et Diana.

— Oh ils doivent adorer Lance, tous les enfants adorent Lance, c’est son plus grand et plus utile talent.

Lance reposa la tasse de tisane devant sa mère et reprit place à ses côtés, laissant sa jambe se coller à la sienne sous la table.

— Je confirme, ils aiment beaucoup Lance et quand je les récupèrerai après leurs vacances chez leurs grands-parents je suis sûr qu’ils seront ravis de passer du temps avec lui.

Le regard apeuré que lui lança son petit ami le poussa à poser la main sur sa cuisse.

— Nous irons au parc et sûrement au zoo, des bébés pandas sont nés.

Il embrassa Lance rapidement sur la joue, tout en laissant sa main effleurer son entrejambe avant de se retirer.

— Et vous Allison, quels sont vos projets ? 

Elle lui sourit après avoir pris une gorgée de tisane.

— Oh, Sergueï a un vernissage dans une grande galerie du centre-ville la semaine prochaine. Nous sommes venu pour tout préparer et faire un peu de shopping, ces derniers temps les boutiques à L.A. ne sont plus à mon goût, j’ai besoin de quelque chose de plus sobre, un peu plus mature j’oserais dire et il y a des stylistes tellement novateurs et intéressants dans cette ville d’artistes, n’est-ce pas, Lance ?

— Bien sûr.

— Oh mon chéri, j’étais sûre que tu accepterais de nous accompagner. Bien sûr Steve vous devez venir aussi, ce sera charmant. Nous voyons Beatrix di Agostini ce soir à dîner pour régler tous les détails mais ça nous laisse toute une journée ensemble. N’est-ce pas mon chéri ?

Sergueï se contenta d’acquiescer et Steve se demanda si elle l’avait épousé parce qu’il était muet ou s’il était muet parce qu’elle l’avait épousé.

— Oh je sens que je vais adorer cette journée et Seattle est tellement reposante comme ville, je suis sûre que je pourrais sortir sans mes lunettes de soleil et que personne ne m’accosterait dans la rue ! Les paparazzis sont une vraie plaie à L.A. !

Elle le regardait en coin, comme si elle s’attendait à quelque chose, une expression de son étonnement sûrement, ou alors qu’il s’émerveille sur le fait que les paparazzis la suivaient alors que tout dans ses vêtements, la couleur de ses cheveux, son bronzage et sa manière de se tenir criait l’actrice. Enfin ça et le fait que sa nounou ait regardé Les misères d’Annie religieusement chaque jour pendant toute son enfance et que malgré les décennies qui séparaient l’actrice de ce rôle il soit encore capable de la reconnaître.

Ça expliquait tellement de choses sur Lance comme son incapacité chronique à être honnête ou en couple.

La journée promettait d’être longue.

xxx

L’enfer ce n’était pas les autres. Les autres il pouvait supporter, il pouvait les baratiner, il pouvait s’engueuler avec ou tout simplement se casser et les laisser derrière. Non, l’enfer c’était sa mère. Plus exactement sa mère devant Steve.

Parce que sa mère l’attaquait toujours là où ça faisait mal : « Non, pas cette couleur là tu vois bien qu’elle fait ressortir tes cernes et après ça force les gens à se focaliser sur tes rides. Comment est-ce que tu peux avoir des rides à ton âge ? » Parce que moi au moins je ne suis pas passé sous le bistouri… resterait toujours dans sa tête. 

Parce que sa mère cherchait perpétuellement à tout ramener à elle : « Une promotion mon chéri, mais c’est merveilleux ! Oh, est-ce que je t’ai dit que j’étais nominée pour un Globe pour mon rôle dans Bombshell ? » Non, maman tu as attendu de pouvoir le placer à un moment où ça me volerait la vedette comme tu l’as toujours fait dans mon enfance. 

Parce que sa mère était toujours au bord de la dépression et d’une nouvelle crise d’alcoolisme : « Je vieillis et tout le monde m’oublie. Non, ne me mens pas, je sens bien que la fin vient et que je ne serais bientôt plus bonne que pour les rôles de grand-mère digne et aux cheveux blancs et je n’ai même pas de cheveux blancs, je serais obligée de les teindre, ce monde est injuste ! » Maman, elle a juste oublié de t’apporter une fourchette, ce n’est pas encore l’Apocalypse.

Parce qu’elle ne manquait jamais de l’humilier : « Oh, tout le monde se souvient de Lance dans ce costume trop grand, c’était une époque où nous avions même du mal à survivre, le procès prenait tout notre argent et il est allé au tribunal, est passé jusqu’à la barre des témoins avec son costume trois pièces trop grand et la cravate qui avait été à son père, je l’avais gardée précieusement et il y a encore des enregistrements de son témoignage et à chaque fois que je revois mon fils pleurer et parler de cette toute petite voix mon cœur se brise, d’ailleurs c’est cette image que j’utilise dans ma tête lorsque je veux insuffler de l’émotion et de la tristesse à mon jeu d’actrice… Les photos de Lance les larmes aux yeux ont fait le tour des journaux du monde. » Et elle ne manquait jamais de verser une petite larme et de serrer sa main.

Parce qu’il voulait la protéger plus que tout : « Est-il vrai que vous avez payé la dette de votre mari auprès de la mafia russe ? Vous vous rendez compte qu’il ne vous épouse que pour la Green Card ? Qu’est-ce que ça fait d’être une cougar ? » Quand il avait le malheur de sortir avec sa mère il avait toujours une bouteille d’eau ou de soda sur lui.

Parce qu’il ne voulait jamais plus la voir pleurer : « Tu es tout ce que j’ai, Lance, quand tu n’es pas là c’est comme si j’étais seule au monde. J’ai besoin de toi. »

xxx

Faire les magasins avec Lance était amusant. Tout d’abord parce que Lance était d’un sérieux inébranlable à ce propos. Tout ce qui avait trait à son apparence était pour lui d’une importance capitale. Ensuite parce que ça tournait très vite à quelque chose de plus intéressant et qu’il appréciait toujours de peloter Lance dans une cabine d’essayage et de le laisser se débrouiller ensuite pour rentrer à nouveau dans son pantalon et marcher sans se faire remarquer. 

Mais cette fois-ci il devait se passer de séance de semi-exhibitionnisme et sourire à Allison parce que Lance était désespérément aux petits soins avec sa mère malgré ses abus constants et ses critiques, attitude que, le reste du temps, son amant reproduisait allégrement avec le reste de ses amis.

Heureusement Lance avait un goût sûr et des talents indéniables pour l’organisation et la rapidité sans quoi ils seraient encore dans le tout premier magasin, ensevelis sous une montagne de vêtements, ou en train d’entendre les cris d’Allison parce que la vendeuse avait osé lui amener un taille six ! Un taille six ! A elle ! Mais Lance avait réussi à calmer le jeu et à cacher toutes les étiquettes pour le restant de la journée.

Il avait aussi réussi à éviter toutes les crises que la diva avait manqué de faire, géré le paparazzi, trouvé un taxi un dimanche à dix-huit heures en plein centre-ville et réussi à mettre fin aux larmoyantes embrassades d’un geste fatigué mais ferme en promettant qu’ils viendraient assister tous deux au vernissage de Sergueï.

Steve ne poussa pas un soupir de soulagement lorsque le taxi se perdit dans la circulation mais il n’en était pas loin. Allison était épuisante, pire qu’un enfant gâté, toujours à réclamer l’attention, toujours à courir de droite à gauche, à donner des ordres illogiques et à parler à tue-tête, peuplant le monde entier avec sa présence.

A côté d’elle Lance était clairement étrangement équilibré. Certes il était narcissique et égoïste mais en sa présence il était aussi généreux que Mère Thérésa. Et pas seulement en comparaison, il était prêt à tout pour la rendre heureuse et si elle lui avait demandé de sortir sous la pluie battante pour aller lui chercher une autre robe dans un magasin à l’autre bout de la ville il était à peu près sûr que son petit ami l’aurait fait. Il ne lui avait presque pas accordé un regard de toute la journée, les seuls moments où il se tournait vers lui étaient quand elle disparaissait dans la cabine d’essayage, enfin avant qu’elle ne l’appelle pour qu’il l’aide avec la fermeture éclair ou les boutons.

Allison le traitait à la fois comme un domestique, un animal chéri et un enfant de bas âge. Elle alternait les ordres, les flatteries, le chantage et les critiques avec brio, ne lui laissant pas un moment de répit. Et ça c’était sans compter la façon dont elle maltraitait vendeuses, employées et autres clientes.

Il imaginait que l’attitude devait venir avec le métier, on ne pouvait être star si on ne laissait pas un souvenir impérissable derrière soi. Quant à la façon dont elle traitait son fils elle n’était pas pire que bien des parents de certains de ses camarades de classe, ou de ceux de ses enfants.

— Hey beau gosse, ça te dit de rentrer manger chez moi ?

Le sourire de Lance était fatigué, comme s’il venait de travailler vingt quatre heures d’affilée sans dormir, et oui, il l’avait déjà vu après des journées de cinquante heures au boulot.

— Tu veux qu’on prenne à manger en chemin ?

Lance l’enlaça, posant la tête dans le creux de son épaule et soupirant de bonheur.

— Tu es vraiment l’homme parfait.

Il sourit en passant les mains sur ses fesses avant de remonter dans le bas de son dos et dégusta le soupir troublé par le plaisir qui caressa son cou. Lance répondait toujours au quart de tour à la moindre de ses caresses, des fois il en viendrait presque à se demander s’il stimulait mais pour un homme ce genre de choses étaient difficiles à feindre.

Puisqu’il était semblait-il l’homme parfait ils prirent de l’escalope à la milanaise accompagnée de polenta chez le traiteur italien non loin de chez Lance et repartirent dans l’appartement qu’ils auraient préféré ne pas quitter.

— Je dois avoir un chianti quelque part, je te laisse passer les plats au micro-onde. 

— Bien sûr.

L’appartement était calme dans la lumière pâle d’une dernière éclaircie avant la nuit. Ils mirent la table sans parler, profitant du silence.

Lance trouva quand même le temps de faire une salade en entrée et de réchauffer deux petits pains au romarin pour accompagner.

— Alors ta mère est « l’enfant chérie de l’Amérique ».

Il lui avait laissé le temps de s’installer à table, avait versé le vin tandis que son petit ami servait la salade puis il était passé à l’attaque. Il se devait quand même de relever le fait que jamais Lance n’en avait soufflé mot. Il n’avait pas non plus exactement parlé de sa famille mais il n’avait pas caché un aussi gros secret, Lance savait même que son père était comte. 

— Je ne pensais pas vraiment que tu connaissais. Je veux dire c’était ya un paquet d’années et de l’autre coté de l’océan.

— Ma nourrice était fan de Les misères d’Annie, je suis sûr que même de nos jours il doit y avoir une chaine qui repasse des épisodes, et puis vu le nombre de saisons ya de quoi faire.

—Tant mieux, au moins ça paye le salaire du jardinier et peut-être même celui d’une femme de ménage.

Lance commença à piquer dans sa salade.

— Il y a quelque chose dont tu veux me parler ?

— Tout est sur internet : Wikipedia, les sites de fans, Youtube. Sa vie et une partie de la mienne. 

— Et tu ne préférerais pas me le dire, plutôt que de laisser faire des inconnus ?

Son visage était fatigué, ses yeux perdus dans le lointain.

— Il n’y a aucun secret, aucun squelette dans le placard, aucun écart, le fils parfait pour la malheureuse enfant chérie de l’Amérique. Celui qui vient parler au tribunal dans un costume un peu trop grand, avec la cravate d’un père qu’il n’a jamais pu connaître autour du cou. Il n’y a rien à dire.

Lance détourna les yeux, son corps était tendu malgré la fatigue. Il repoussa son assiette.

Il posa la main sur la sienne, et Lance releva la tête, surpris, comme si c’était la première fois qu’il le touchait, comme s’ils étaient des inconnus le premier soir dans un bar, comme s’il l’avait oublié, l’espace d’un instant. Il laissa son pouce caresser sa peau, tenter de calmer son pouls trop rapide.

— Je ne t’oblige à rien.

Il fut surpris lorsque les doigts se glissèrent entre les siens.

— Je sais.

Lance avait laissé sa tête reposer sur son bras et ses cheveux glissaient sur son front tandis que ses yeux à moitié fermés l’observaient depuis derrière ses longs cils, il était d’une beauté triste, troublante aussi parfaite que celle d’une de ces actrices sensuelles des années trente aux yeux mystérieux. Le moindre de ses mouvements semblait mis en scène, l’angle de sa tête qui laissait la lumière couler sur son cou et faire briller ses yeux, la mèche blonde qui menaçait à tout moment de tomber mais ne le faisait pas, le glissement lent et mouillé de sa langue sur ses lèvres alors qu’il s’apprêtait à parler à nouveau.

— Je n’ai jamais donné d’interviews. Et elle n’a jamais laissé les journalistes m’approcher sans qu’elle soit là. Enfin, c’était surtout Giovanni qui était là pour les chasser… Bref. C’était un moment difficile, l’argent… Je ne sais même pas ce que tu sais de la situation.

— Allison Whitelake, l’enfant star, révélée par la série aux dix saisons : Les misères d’Annie, l’image sage d’une Amérique passée.

Il s’arrêta, contemplant les yeux mi-clos de son amant.

— Du scandale je me souviens à peine de quelques vieilles couvertures de tabloïds.

— Il y a même eu une thèse sociologico-féministe dessus : « De la vierge à la catin, déconstruction de l’image de la femme américaine » ou quelque chose du genre. Mais comment les journaux auraient pu ne pas se ruer dessus, elle n’avait pas tout à fait dix-huit ans et elle était enceinte d’un homme marié, qui avait l’âge d’être son père et qui était aussi son producteur.

— Ton père ?

— Le jusque là très respectable et riche William Belfort deuxième du nom. Sa femme était très côte Est, vieux nom, vieille fortune, aucun désir d’aller au divorce pour ce qu’elle considérait le démon de midi. Bref une vieille bique rigide que sa méchanceté conserve, elle est toujours en vie après tout. Il y a des photos d’elle parfois dans les journaux, le chignon laqué, le tailleur avec le collier de perle, le chat à la face écrasée et l’aridité d’une momie dans le regard.

Il avait bougé la main et son index caressait à présent son poignet.

— J’étais déjà né quand le divorce a été prononcé. Les photos de mes parents avec moi dans les bras on fait vendre bien des torchons cet été là. Et puis il est mort. Rupture d’anévrisme, juste comme ça. Le mariage avait été annoncé mais elle n’avait pas la bague au doigt et elle s’est retrouvée sans rien. Une fortune énorme perdue et le monde bien pensant et puritain de l’Amérique hypocrite lui tournant le dos… Un drame à la hauteur d’une star telle qu’elle.

Les derniers mots étaient dégoulinants d’une haine corrosive.

— L’un de mes premiers souvenirs d’enfance c’est la salle à manger de la maison de Bel Air, la lumière éclatante du jardin et ma mère la tête écroulée sur la table, la bouteille vide encore dans sa main. Autant te dire que les différents psys qui m’ont suivi étaient aux anges.

Ce sourire venimeux était sur ses lèvres.

— Elle a été obligée de vendre la maison de Bel Air. Bien sûr qu’elle n’avait pas investi, et avec Hollywood qui lui tournait le dos… Le cabinet d’avocat dévorait mois après mois le reste de sa fortune. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s’est passé, j’imagine que la femme de Giovanni n’a pas très bien pris qu’il s’occupe sans cesse d’une autre femme et… Je la revois dans cet appartement minuscule, pleurant accrochée à moi et la chaleur qui entrait avec le bruit par les fenêtres ouvertes.

Lance avait fermé les yeux et son visage était paisible, doux comme lorsqu’il dormait, même sa voix avait perdu son ton froid, coupant, haineux.

— La porte s’est ouverte sur Giovanni, je reverrai toujours sa mâchoire crispée par la rage, ses yeux s’arrêtant sur maman, la façon dont il s’est agenouillé devant nous et a dit que tout irait bien, qu’il s’occuperait de tout. Etrangement en six mois les avocats avaient obtenu l’ouverture du procès. Le reste fit le tour des journaux et même un très mauvais téléfilm et franchement le gamin qu’ils avaient casté dans mon rôle est hideux !

Le sourire était revenu sur ses lèvres et ses yeux bleus brillaient à nouveau.

— Rien n’avait été laissé au hasard, la robe noire, la coiffure à la Jackie O, le maquillage discret, l’air de désolation déterminée de la mère au cœur brisé luttant pour les droits de son fils. Et moi, dans un costume comme un adulte, la cravate bien trop grande de mon père autour de mon cou. Bien sûr nous étions seuls pour gravir les marches du palais de justice, ma mère prenant ma main. Et puis les larmes lorsque les avocats réussirent le tour de force de me faire appeler à la barre… J’avais répété, bien sûr, tout mon texte avait été écrit par le meilleur scénariste d’Hollywood. Et le jury a fondu devant ce petit garçon qui n’avait jamais connu son père, qui ne comprenait pas qu’il n’ait pas le droit de porter son nom, de rencontrer ses demi-frères ou sa grand-mère, d’avoir d’autre mémento de lui qu’une cravate trop grande.

Il ne dit rien, le laissant continuer.

— Je n’arrive plus à savoir si je me suis forcé à pleurer, je l’ai revu tellement de fois à la télé que je ne sais plus où commence la fiction et où s’arrête la réalité…

Lance se blottit contre la main qui lui caressait la joue, fermant un instant ses yeux bleus. Le silence tomba sur eux et la cuisine était plus sombre, le soleil couché derrière les immeubles.

— La famille Belfort fut obligée de me céder une part de l’héritage de mon père, ainsi que des dommages et intérêts et le droit pour moi de porter le nom paternel. Et bien sûr l’obligation de passer deux semaines par an parmi eux. Quant à Allison Whitelake elle redevint la bien-aimée de l’Amérique, celle qui était remontée à force de volonté du plus profond de l’Enfer par amour pour son enfant. Hollywood, Broadway, toutes les portes se rouvrirent parce que l’Amérique n’aime rien comme les battants…

Lance se redressa, rompant le contact.

— Nous étions riches à nouveau, fin du conte de fée, elle vécut heureuse et eut de nombreuses amours malheureuses.

Il reprit sa salade, comme si rien ne s’était passé, comme si l’air entre eux n’avaient pas porté des mots emplis de douleur, de colère, de regret, comme si l’entrée n’avait pas ramolli et le plat principal refroidi. 

Il l’imita, reprenant la fourchette, même détrempée la salade était meilleure que bien des choses qu’il avait mangées par le passé.

— Tu n’as jamais passé de castings ? 

Un sourcil arrogant se releva.

— Pour vivre dans son ombre perpétuellement ? Et puis sais-tu quelles sont les probabilités de percer dans ce milieu, même, et surtout quand on est le fils de quelqu’un ? Je ne m’appelle pas Tori Spelling.

Il n’avait aucune idée de qui était cette personne au nom de vieux conservateur, mais il lui concéda le point.

— Je n’ai jamais aimé l’ambiance sur les plateaux et je n’ai aucunement besoin de la reconnaissance et de l’admiration de parfaits inconnus.

Non, juste de celle de sa mère.

— Quand j’ai commencé la fac j’étais en management, je crois que je voulais imiter Giovanni. Et puis j’ai rencontré Lad et Arthur et je me suis inscrit en double cursus info-mana… 

— Et elle n’a rien dit ?

— Elle était trop occupée à quitter John le surfeur musicien je crois... Mais ne t’inquiète pas, si William ou Diana ont un jour besoin d’un coach pour le spectacle de l’école, je serai ton homme, promis.

Et il détournait la conversation. Il n’avait jamais vraiment su ce qui s’était passé à la fac entre lui et les autres membres du groupe, mais Lawrence avait vaguement fait mention d’un coup de pute quelconque.

— Je ferai passer l’info à Bethany.

— Et si un jour ils veulent passer des castings et devenir des stars je les mettrai en contact avec les meilleurs agents.

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit dans leurs projets ou ceux de leur mère.

— Et les tiens ?

— Si c’est ce qu’ils veulent faire de leur vie… Je serais juste sur leur dos chaque minute de ce chemin dangereux.

— Compréhensif mais hyper-protecteur bien sûr…

Il avait ce sourire sur les lèvres, celui qui disait qu’il le trouvait insupportable mais avec une étrange tendresse.

— C’est un monde empli de vautours, d’ailleurs, les journaux t’ont oublié ?

— Disons que quelqu’un les a persuadés de m’oublier. Je n’ai jamais accompagné ma mère à ses galas qu’en tout dernier recours après une bonne heure de chantage affectif mais j’étais là à chaque séance photo « familiale » dans la maison. Et à son mariage bien sûr. Et puis bon, il y a bien d’autres gens plus intéressants à suivre quand on vit de ses clichés.

Un sourire faux aux lèvres, Lance se leva et ramena l’escalope à la cuisine pour la réchauffer, le laissant seul avec ses pensées, avec cette soudaine connaissance qui lui pesait presque. Il sentait qu’il lui suffirait de creuser pour mettre à jour tous ces traumatismes, toutes ces raisons pour lesquelles son amant essayait toujours de le tenir loin de lui, loin de son cœur, toutes ces raisons pour lesquelles il le larguerait un beau jour. Tout ce qui faisait l’égocentrique, charmeur et sans-cœur homme avec qui il avait décidé d’essayer de construire une relation en sachant très bien qu’il courrait droit au désastre… Qu’est-ce que ça disait sur lui ?

Il prit une gorgée de chianti. Il ne poursuivrait pas. Peut-être qu’ils y reviendraient plus tard, mais il se voyait mal continuer à dénuder l’âme de Lance, qu’est-ce qu’il en ferait alors ? Il n’était pas psy, il n’était pas sûr de pouvoir faire face à sa rage, à sa tristesse ou sa haine, il n’avait pas envie que cette relation s’arrête si vite, il n’avait pas envie de retrouver seul à nouveau…

Ce n’était pas sain. Ils devraient en parler, il le savait. Tout comme ils devraient parler du voyage en Angleterre…

Mais pas ce soir. Non, pour ce soir il avait d’autres plans.

L’escalope sentait divinement bon et Lance avait repris contrôle de lui dans la cuisine, son visage et son corps à nouveau détendu, comme si les derniers instants n’avaient pas existé.

— Merci.

Ils mangèrent en silence, le pied de Lance caressant sa cheville, s’insinuant dans la jambe de son pantalon.

— Il y a une chose que j’ai regrettée tout l’après-midi…

— Le lit ? 

Il sourit.

— Ça aussi, mais je pensais surtout que tu n’avais rien essayé. Dommage.

— Tu dis ça uniquement parce que tu n’as pas eu ton strip-tease…

Il se laissa aller contre le dossier de la chaise et écarta les jambes, laissant son pied glisser plus loin sous le tissu.

— Ce doit être ça.

Les yeux bleus étaient à nouveau mi-clos mais cette fois c’était le désir qui y brillait.

— Voilà qui doit pouvoir s’arranger… Surtout si tu me laisses le temps qu’il te faudra pour t’occuper de débarrasser la table.

— Voilà qui est sexy, tiens.

— Eh, une relation sérieuses c’est l’égalité et la sexitude des assiettes sales, mais bon, je peux aussi m’en occuper et aller me coucher parce que je bosse demain.

Et il retira son pied.

— Ajoute une lap dance et je lance le lave-vaisselle…

— Les mots les plus chauds et sexy qui soient jamais tombés de la bouche d’un homme, j’ai du mal à croire qu’on puisse te dire non.

Il attrapa sa main et passa son pouce sur la chair fine de l’intérieur de son poignet.

— S’il te plaît ?

Il regarda le frisson secouer ses épaules et sut qu’il avait gagné.

Lance se leva et attrapa sa chemise.

— Insupportable, déclara-t-il avant de l’embrasser à pleine bouche.

Puis de le lâcher, le laissant seul avec la vaisselle sale.

Il prit son temps, écoutant d’une oreille attentive les pas de Lance passant d’une pièce à l’autre. Il mit en marche le lave-vaisselle, lava ses mains et passa au salon. Les rideaux avaient été tirés et la lumière tamisée. Il s’installa dans le canapé, attendant que le spectacle commence.

Lorsque la musique emplit la pièce il ne put retenir une moue de déplaisir.

— Quoi, tu ne croyais tout de même pas pouvoir avoir un strip-tease sur Rhapsody in Blue ?

— Mais quand même…

Lance sourit en s’avançant vers lui, son costume trois-pièces parfaitement taillé, sagement fermé, ses cheveux tombant parfaitement.

— Quoi, tu voulais du Joe Cocker ?

Il défit le bouton de sa veste et le repoussa en arrière, l’enjambant de ses genoux.

— Non, rien de mieux que de la pop pour un strip-tease. Et je ne parlerai pas du reste, continua-t-il en ondulant son bassin juste assez pour frôler le sien.

Il posa les mains sur ses fesses. Et se prit un coup sec.

— Non non, monsieur, on ne tripote pas le strip-teaser.

Et Lance, ce sourire d’allumeuse aux lèvres, de remuer à nouveau les hanches avant de se relever et de lui tourner le dos. Il fit quelques pas et la veste glissa sur ses épaules, cachant le mouvement pendulaire de ses fesses. Il tourna la tête et le regarda, ses cils caressant presque ses joues, ses lèvres roses et humide, il aurait dû être ridicule, surtout avec cette musique aux basses insupportables, bien trop habillé pour provoquer la moindre réaction. Et pourtant. Pourtant le tempo lent des basses suivait celui de son cœur, la douceur chatoyante de la veste attirait son attention, caressant en glissant le long de ses bras et tous ces vêtements exacerbaient son désir d’autant plus que c’était la tenue de travail de son amant et qu’il avait l’habitude d’ouvrir ces chemises, de passer les mains sous la doublure de la veste à la recherche de sa peau…

Lance s’était retourné et avait rejeté sa veste sur son épaule. Son corps bougeait au rythme de la musique, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça. Il se déhanchait avançait et reculait en le clouant de son regard et il aurait dû être amusant plus qu’excitant. Mais non, il déglutissait plus difficilement alors que les doigts de son amant s’insinuaient contre son col et délaçaient juste un peu sa cravate alors que tout le reste était encore parfaitement boutonné, de son veston jusqu’aux boutons de manchette.

Et soudain la veste vola vers lui. Il la rattrapa et l’odeur de l’after-shave de Lance le prit par surprise, le faisant s’arrêter un instant pour inspirer profondément. Lorsque son attention revint vers la scène devant lui il se sentit soudain ramené à son adolescence au vu de la vitesse avec laquelle sexe passa de plaisamment en train de se réveiller à douloureusement attentif.

Il fallait dire que le tissu du pantalon tendu sur les fesses de Lance alors qu’il délassait ses chaussures… Et qu’il arquait le dos en se relevant et le veston qui amenait naturellement le regard de sa taille jusqu’à son postérieur qui se mouvait rythmiquement et…

Le sourire victorieux de l’américain lui donnait envie de mordre. De préférence dans son cou ou sa lèvre inférieure, jusqu’à le faire frissonner, jusqu’à laisser une marque. Et Lance le savait, il le lisait dans son regard alors qu’il s’installait à nouveau sur ses genoux, caressant, toujours impeccablement habillé. Cette fois ce ne fut pas un simple frôlement, cette fois ce fut un long mouvement qui pressa contre son sexe et le fit réprimer un grognement. 

Mais le délicieux contact cessa et sans apparemment le moindre effort son amant se pencha en arrière, la ligne droite de son cou déployée, le corps dans une position impossible, les cuisses serrées contre les siennes pour se retenir alors qu’il enlevait chaussures et chaussettes. 

Il voulait le caresser, passer ses mains sur le torse ainsi offert, défaire les boutons de son veston, de sa chemise, poser les lèvres sur sa peau nue, se saisir de ses fesses, le forcer contre lui. Mais ce n’était pas le jeu. Alors il le laissa partir, se relever pieds nus sur le parquet.

Il ne ressentait aucune attirance pour les pieds, dans l’abstrait il comprenait le fétiche comme il comprenait intellectuellement toutes les fixations possibles, mais les pieds n’avaient jamais été sa préoccupation. Mais il y avait quelque chose d’étrangement sensuel et intime à le voir ainsi, ses pieds nus alors que tout le reste de son corps était vêtu. Lance avait fermé les yeux et rejeté la tête en arrière, son corps pliant sous les coups de la musique tandis que ses mains défaisaient ses boutons de manchette. 

A présent c’étaient ses poignets révélés par les manches relevées qui appelaient son regard tandis qu’il les bougeait au gré du rythme. Puis ses doigts se posèrent sur la cravate et tirèrent, défaisant le nœud, libérant son cou. Il le regarda venir vers lui, se pencher vers son oreille, son souffle chaud, son corps brûlant.

— Un peu d’aide…

Il posa les mains sur la soie et le laissa reculer tandis que la cravate glissait en une sensuelle caresse contre son col. Lance fit encore un pas en arrière et retira les deux premiers boutons. La cravate lui glissa des mains, s’écrasant sur le sol tandis que la musique montait en intensité et que Lance renversait la tête en arrière, ses cheveux s’ébouriffant, ses pieds nus dansant sur le parquet, sa chemise remontée, son col entrouvert.

Il respira profondément, luttant contre son envie de l’attraper et de mettre fin à cette torture en le ravageant immédiatement sur le parquet, les boutons de chemise volant tandis qu’il l’embrasserait avec violence. Mais l’attente et la frustration étaient un plaisir aussi, presque une redécouverte de ce corps dont il n’arrivait plus à se passer. Il crispa ses mains sur le sofa.

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux que j’enlève, maintenant ?

Il le regarda passer la langue sur ses lèvres alors que son cerveau semblait en surchauffe, incapable de savoir par quoi commencer, enlever le veston ou le pantalon, haut ou bas ? Le pantalon lui permettrait de sentir la chaleur de sa peau nue lorsqu’il monterait à nouveau sur lui, plus longtemps cette fois, il n’en doutait pas. Mais le veston et la chemise dénuderaient son torse, le laisseraient se régaler de la vue de sa peau.

Il était revenu sur ses genoux et il avait même noué ses bras autour de son cou tandis qu’il pressait son bassin en de longues ondulations sinueuses contre lui et voilà qui ne l’aidait pas à prendre la moindre décision.

— Alors ?

Bien sûr il avait soufflé ces mots tout contre son oreille et clairement, si un jour le monde du jeu vidéo devenait trop ennuyeux ou trop dangereux pour lui Lance avait une nouvelle carrière toute trouvée à ses côtés comme gigolo.

— Veston.

Lance sourit.

— Tu sais que tu m’as laissé des marques hier…

Et il se releva, ce sourire satisfait aux lèvres parce que maintenant toute son attention était fixée sur son cou, sur cette peau marquée qu’il tentait d’apercevoir malgré les obstacles, tandis que les doigts agiles défaisaient le carcan sombre et doux du veston, libérait la chemise blanche et fine.

Il reçut le vêtement et le parfum de Lance monta une nouvelle fois jusqu’à lui, mais il ne réussit pas à détacher les yeux de son cou, de la peau qu’il voyait à peine grâce à ces deux boutons ouverts tandis que les mains de son amant étaient descendues vers sa ceinture, la débouclant avant de s’approcher et de le forcer à la prendre et à tirer.

— Au fait, j’ai pas dit où exactement tu m’avais marqué…

Son regard descendit cette fois-ci alors qu’il s’éloignait à nouveau au rythme d’une musique que lui n’entendait plus, trop occupé à essayer de savoir s’il avait marqué l’intérieur de ses cuisses où la peau juste au-dessus de sa hanche, et s’il ne l’avait pas fait il était plus que temps qu’il remédie à ça…

Mais les mains de Lance remontaient, défaisant un à un les boutons de la chemise, laissant apparaître ses abdominaux et le pantalon qui glissait sur ses hanches. Et ses doigts s’arrêtaient parfois pour caresser sa peau, disparaissant sous le tissu, écartant à peine les pans pour lui permettre de voir plus.

La chemise était encore chaude quand elle arriva entre ses mains et il imaginait sans peine la chaleur de cette peau, de ce torse aux muscles bien dessinés. Ses yeux caressèrent le corps enfin dénudé, cherchant des marques qui n’étaient pas là, repérant les endroits où il en laisserait. 

Lance remonta sur ses genoux et l’odeur de sa peau fit battre son cœur plus vite, se soulever malgré lui ses hanches et l’américain sourit, laissant son poids maintenir son amant, écraser délicieusement son sexe. Les mouvements étaient plus lents à présent, plus amples aussi alors que la chaleur de son torse nu, juste contre lui et qu’il ne pouvait toucher le rendait fou. Il regarda la langue rose lécher, faire briller ses lèvres alors que d’un geste particulièrement pornographique il remontait contre son sexe. Le gémissement rauque qui résonnait contre lui, la pression, le regard brûlant entre les cils soyeux, il luttait contre lui-même, voulant profiter du spectacle mais forcé de serrer les poings pour ne pas agripper Lance et se jeter sur sa bouche.

Enfin, déjà, son amant se releva et se tourna, laissant ses fesses onduler tandis qu’il défaisait lentement son pantalon, le faisant glisser peu à peu, découvrant la peau dorée de ses cuisses, et le tissu doux et moulant de son boxer. La lumière jouait sur son corps et le dernier vêtement restant n’était que plus énervant et excitant d’autant que peu à peu Lance se tournait et le soyeux tissu laissait voir la silhouette du sexe gorgé de désir et tendu vers lui.

— Tu as vu quelque chose qui t’intéresse ?

Il se contenta de sourire alors que son strip-teaser personnel revenait vers lui et même à travers le tissu de son pantalon il sentait la chaleur lourde, la douceur enivrante de son sexe. Qui frottait contre lui avec un abandon non dissimulé et il voyait la tâche humide grandir et il avait envie de passer son pouce, de glisser sur le haut de son gland, de l’entendre hoqueter de plaisir, de sentir ses cuisses trembler contre les siennes. Il enfonça les doigts dans le cuir doux du canapé.

Cette fois-ci Lance s’était plaqué contre lui, l’entourant de ses bras, le laissant sentir l’odeur de sa peau, la dureté de son sexe pressé contre son ventre, les possibilités…

— On pourrait le faire comme ça, mes jambes autour de ta taille, tes mains sur mes hanches, ou peut-être mes jambes sur le dossier, sans appui mais je sais que tu serais capable de me bouger, de m’utiliser, après tout il faut bien que tous ces muscles servent à quelque chose…

Son souffle était brûlant et il avait bougé les reins, frottant ses fesses contre la bosse de son pantalon alors que tant de vêtements les séparaient encore.

— Ou alors…

Sa langue le frôla, passant à peine sur l’extérieur de son oreille.

Il sentait la fermeture éclair se graver dans sa chair, il se sentait pulser, restreint, prisonnier, vague après vague de désir s’écrasant sur lui. C’était trop. Il relâcha le canapé, bien décidé à glisser les doigts sous le boxer, à sentir la peau brûlante contre lui, à laisser cours à la faim qui lui dévorait les entrailles. 

Lance s’échappa, le laissant frustré et douloureusement excité. Et son sourire était cruel, triomphant et il le regarda passer ses pouces sous l’élastique, laisser apparaître le gland rouge et luisant. Il passa la langue sur ses lèvres sèches et vit le sexe gonfler tressaillir.

Le dernier vêtement tomba à terre et Lance était nu, souriant, fier, tellement plus sûr de lui, tellement plus entier que lorsqu’il parlait tout à l’heure et qu’est-ce que ça disait d’eux que leurs corps étaient plus sincères que leurs mots, qu’ils étaient plus à l’aise dénudés qu’habillés…

— Ecarte les jambes.

Il obéit, sans même y penser et le regarda glisser à genoux, nu, doré, ses cheveux brillant à la lumière, ses lèvres, encore pâles mais qui seraient bientôt rougies par le frottement, étirées en un sourire. Il sentit la brûlure de ses mains sur ses cuisses, l’incroyable chaleur de son corps nu. Et enfin, enfin les doigts agiles sur la fermeture de son pantalon, le libérant.

Il le regarda, nu, vulnérable là où il était encore habillé, étrangement sage et pur, ses grands yeux bleus se levant vers son visage, alors que lui, avec uniquement sa braguette défaite était l’image même de la débauche. Les mains retournèrent sur ses cuisses et il contempla avec fascination les lèvres qui s’approchaient de lui, luisantes, entrouvertes et qui se posèrent d’abord comme un chaste baiser à la base de son sexe jusqu’à ce que sa langue glisse doucement le long de la veine, s’arrêtant juste avant le gland humide. Il le regarda prendre une capote qu’il avait posée sur le canapé et l’ouvrir. Enfin le cercle rouge de ses lèvres l’entoura.

Il grogna en laissant un instant ses yeux se fermer.

Il se souvenait encore de la première fois que l’américain était tombé à genoux devant lui, du bruit assourdissant de la douche, des yeux trempés de désespoir qui se levaient vers lui, de l’enthousiasme désordonné, impatient de sa bouche et de ses mains, de la rougeur qui montait vers ses joues, du plaisir incommensurable de ses lèvres sur lui, de ce sentiment de victoire mêlé à la tristesse de leur séparation, de Lance tellement perdu qu’il en avait même oublié la plus élémentaire prudence. Il se rappelait aussi la docilité de son élève alors qu’il suivait ses conseils.

Il rouvrit les yeux.

La bouche de Lance était brûlante, et la vue de ce seul point de contact entre leurs deux chairs excitait encore plus son désir. Il ne tarderait pas bien longtemps à jouir, il le sentait, surtout que Lance avait appris un certain nombre de trucs, notamment avec sa gorge qui ne lui laissaient plus beaucoup de temps. 

Il repoussa doucement son amant et ces lèvres rouges et brillantes en train de quitter son sexe faillit le faire jouir, surtout que Lance, toujours à titiller, passa sa langue sur la tête, faisant se crisper ses orteils alors qu’il se raidissait pour tenter de s’empêcher de jouir.

Il crispa les mains sur ses épaules nues.

— Non.

— Non ?

Il était l’image même de la débauche, ses joues roses, ses cheveux en bataille, ses yeux brillants, sa bouche écarlate et son corps nu au milieu de ses jambes toujours couvertes de tissu.

— Non. Je veux jouir sur toi.

— Oh…

Le rond parfait de sa bouche juste avant qu’elle ne s’étire en un sourire dévorant, brûlant, sexy.

— Voilà une perspective totalement obscène et digne d’un porno. D’accord.

Une main douce parce que toujours hydratée et parfaitement manucurée se posa sur son sexe, enlevant la capote avant de lécher sa paume et de glisser tout du long tandis que l’autre coupa directement court aux préliminaires en passant sous l’élastique de son boxer pour atteindre ses bourses. Un râle lui échappa alors que tout son corps se contractait comme touché par la foudre. Mais ce qui le défit fut ce doigt pressé contre son anus et il regarda son sperme atterrir sur le visage, le cou et le torse nu de Lance qui continuait à le branler jusqu’à ce qu’il soit vidé.

— Alors ?

Ce connard vaniteux se lécha les lèvres, ramenant imprudemment quelques gouttes dans sa bouche.

Il se força à bouger malgré la fatigue et la satisfaction qui s’emparaient de ses muscles tandis que l’euphorie et le plaisir chantaient dans ses veines et attrapa son amant nu et souillé, le poussant à se relever à s’asseoir sur ses genoux.

— En voilà des m…

Il l’embrassa, savourant le goût de son sperme dans sa bouche, étalant le reste sur sa peau et ses vêtements, s’en foutant tandis que sa main droite se saisissait du sexe de Lance et l’empoignait en des mouvements brusques et rapides sui le faisaient geindre contre lui, trembler sous sa main, presser ses cuisses contre ses flancs, ses pieds à présent sur le canapé.

Il relâcha ses lèvres, lui permettant de rejeter la tête en arrière alors qu’il gémissait, les bras autour de son cou. Il promena ses lèvres sur son visage, ramassant les vestiges de son action, de sa semence, sentant les yeux bleus fixés sur lui, observant avec attention et désir chacun de ses gestes. Il passa le pouce sur le gland en un mouvement circulaire et Lance jouit tandis qu’il l’aidait à se répandre sur son ventre, à mélanger son sperme au sien.

— Ton costume est foutu. 

Les yeux de Lance étaient à moitié fermés par le plaisir et il s’était plaqué contre lui, laissant tout son poids les emporter contre le dossier du sofa.

— C’est toi qui l’emmène au pressing parce qu’avec des taches comme ça sûr que la bonne femme du comptoir risque une combustion spontanée.

— Ah ? Et pas avec moi ?

— Ben écoute tu me diras… répondit l’américain en frottant paresseusement sa joue contre la sienne.

C’était étrange. Etrange de parler de choses aussi domestiques que le pressing alors qu’il savait que Lance était toujours à un cheveu de le laisser, de prendre ses affaires et de se casser en courant le plus loin possible, alors qu’il n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’ils faisaient, d’où ils allaient ensemble…

Mais là tout de suite, alors que le blond léchait et mordillait sa mâchoire, son corps lourd et détendu contre lui, son esprit totalement vidé de préoccupations et de tensions il s’en fichait. Il se contenterait de l’instant présent, de sa chaleur contre lui, de ses soupirs heureux, de la peau douce de son dos contre sa paume, de cette addiction étrange à son parfum, à sa voix grave de sommeil, à la luminosité de sa peau dorée.

Pour l’heure ça suffirait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Des réactions, des commentaires, des questions ?
> 
> N’hésitez pas à laisser une review ou à visiter notre fanpage ! Pour ça il vous suffit de vous rendre sur mon profil ou de taper Niddheg dans Facebook.


	6. Promenade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans les épisodes précédents de Physique et autres désagréments :  
> Au nom de cette relation sérieuse Lance a passé bien des épreuves : il a rencontré l’Ex de Steve qui lui en veut d’avoir fait capoter leur mariage, eu la chance de présenter son désastre de mère à son petit ami et maintenant venait une épreuve de plus… Joie !

Promenade

 

Le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantaient et Lance avait clairement le sentiment de monter une à une les marches vers l’échafaud. Il repoussa malgré tout une mèche derrière son oreille et sourit. Un sourire avec juste une dent adorablement manquante lui répondit alors que Diana mettait sa veste.

C’était une mauvaise idée. Une très mauvaise idée. Et il s’y connaissait en mauvaises idées. Il était à peu près sûr qu’il y avait un gène des mauvaises idées quelque part dans son patrimoine génétique, généreusement légué par sa mère en même temps qu’une chevelure abondante et une peau parfaite. A bien y réfléchir, son père aussi y avait contribué, parce qu’une gamine de 18 ans quand on en avait bien quarante et qu’on était marié… Bref, il savait parfaitement qu’il allait au devant d’une énorme bêtise.

Mais en attendant il était là, immobile, habillé, attendant que son monde continue de s’écrouler au fur et à mesure.

— William tu as ton sweat ? Diana tu as pris la liste des courses ?

Il baissa la tête et regarda les enfants parfaits parfaitement mis dans leurs vêtements impeccablement coupés qui prêtaient autant d’attention aux propos de leur père qu’un nerd à une conférence de Joss Whedon.

— Vous avez pris vos mouchoirs ?

— Oui papa.

Bien sûr les petits anges avaient répondu en cœur de leur voix flutées et douces et se dirigeaient maintenant vers la porte en marchant alors que toute autre marmaille aurait déjà foncé et ouvert la porte de l’appartement à la volée.

— On y va ?

Il offrit à Steve le sourire le plus faux qu’il avait en rayon. Et prit sa respiration comme un soldat conduit à son exécution.

— Bien sûr.

Un week-end entier avec les enfants, oh joie !

Un baiser se posa sur sa joue avec une odeur d’after-shave hors de prix et de cigarette.

— Tout se passera bien.

Il battit des cils et sourit.

— Avec moi, comment pourrait-il en être autrement…

Steve sourit et lui mit une discrète claque aux fesses avant de lui faire passer la porte pour rejoindre les enfants dans le couloir où ils attendaient sans même avoir été appuyer frénétiquement sur le bouton de l’ascenseur et franchement quels mômes n’appuyaient pas sur le bouton de l’ascenseur dès qu’ils en avaient l’occasion ? Les enfants parfaits bien sûr.

Diana regardait la liste de courses et William passait la main dans ses cheveux en essayant de faire tenir sa mèche.

— William, tu vas appeler l’ascenseur ?

Le bambin s’exécuta sans même courir alors que Steve rangeait ses clefs et que Diana mettait la précieuse liste dans sa poche.

Il sourit et prit le bras de son petit ami pour gravir ce chemin de croix qui avait commencé lorsqu’il avait stupidement accepté de passer du temps avec les enfants. Il préférait dire les enfants parce qu’au moins comme ça il ne risquait pas de faire de bévue ou d’avoir un lapsus devant Steve, et puis bon les monstres était un surnom déjà attribué aux gosses d’Arthur, dit la plupart du temps en ébouriffant leurs cheveux après leur avoir pété les dents à Street Fighter 2’. Parce que bon, quel nul se laissait fiche une branlée par un gosse aux jeux-vidéos ?

Bref il était bon pour passer le week-end avec les mômes et franchement qu’est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête quand il avait accepté ? Heureusement que demain ils emmenaient les enfants à l’anniversaire d’un des monstres parce que sinon… Mais pour l’heure ils étaient partis acheter un cadeau et les ingrédients pour faire un gâteau et Steve avait laissé entendre qu’ils prendraient sûrement un sandwich ou une salade à emporter pour manger dans le parc pendant que William et Diana joueraient paisiblement.

Oui, comme si surveiller des gosses dans une grande ville pleine de dangers potentiels pour eux pouvait être paisible ! Non parce que rien ne devait arriver aux enfants parfaits sans quoi il était à peu près sûr que ça lui retomberait sur le coin de la trombine et ça c’était juste non…

Ouais, il aurait presque mieux fait d’aller passer le week-end avec sa mère… En fait non parce qu’il avait déjà fait ça le week-end dernier en se rendant au vernissage et bon, il avait assez souffert pour s’offrir bonne conscience jusqu’à au moins Thanksgiving.

La porte de l’ascenseur se rouvrit sur un hall remplit de la lumière splendide du dehors alors que les enfants saluaient Vince le concierge et lui racontaient avec bonheur comment ils allaient passer une merveilleuse journée dehors avec leur papa et son amoureux.

— Bonjour monsieur Laverty.

— Bonjour, Vince. Si les livreurs devaient arriver avant nous est-ce que vous pourrez vous occuper des courses ?

— Bien sûr, monsieur Laverty.

Le sourire du concierge était sincère. Parce que bien sûr Steve avait un concierge sympa, serviable et honnête et qui, si il avait un casier (ce qui au vu de ses mains, de sa gueule, de son accent et des tatouages qui dépassaient du col de sa chemise au col en pointe était fort possible) il était forcément repenti et décidé à faire le bien parce que c’était le genre de choses qui arrivait autour de Monsieur Parfait. Et pendant ce temps son concierge à lui était un rat qui mettait des mois avant d’aller contrôler qu’il y avait bien une fuite. Bien sûr ça ne l’empêchait pas d’avoir le concierge dans sa poche parce que seul un idiot ne se mettait pas en bons termes avec l’homme qui devait veiller à l’entretien des canalisations. Mais quand même c’était injuste.

— A tout à l’heure Vince. Les enfants, dites au revoir à Vince.

— Au revoir Vince, dirent-ils, toutes fossettes dehors, tellement parfaits qu’ils semblaient sortir droit d’un plateau d’Hollywood.

— Amusez-vous bien.

Lance baissa ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez et sorti dans la lumière aveuglante qui faisait briller les cheveux blonds des petits.

Il était à peine dix heures et on était samedi. C’était criminel d’être levé si tôt. 

— Lance, je peux prendre ta main pour traverser ?

Il ne manquerait plus qu’un cheveu sur la langue pour que ce soit le petit garçon le plus adorable du monde.

— Bien sûr, William.

Forcément pour prendre la main du petit il devait lâcher celle de leur père mais après tout c’était normal, c’était ce que faisaient les gosses, se mettre entre les adultes, plus exactement, se mettre entre leur père et lui. Comme ils l’avaient fait ce matin.

Parce que bien sûr il avait passé la nuit chez Steve. Ce dernier avait insisté avec le parfait raisonnement : « On passe le week-end ensemble, tu as des affaires à la maison, viens directement après le boulot. Tu m’as manqué. » Ils s’étaient vus dans la semaine, Steve était venu le chercher pour manger un bout mardi midi avec les enfants, oh moment de joie extrême, et ils avaient fait une soirée pizza et Mario jeudi, mais il n’avait pas passé la nuit. Parce que…

Parce que quand il était avec Steve il finissait toujours par avoir envie de l’emmener au lit et de le faire haleter et grogner et gémir et crier et de le serrer contre lui jusqu’à ce qu’il soit la seule chose qu’il sente, qu’il touche, qu’il respire, qu’il entende, qu’il goûte. Bref, quand il était avec Steve ça finissait toujours par du sexe.

Et il y avait les enfants.

Et les enfants voulait dire pas de sexe.

Sauf que Steve l’avait invité.

A passer la nuit.

Et le week-end.

Dans son lit.

Bon okay, ça ç’avait été une extrapolation, parce que Steve avait une chambre d’amis en plus des chambres de ses enfants. Mais il avait eu raison, parce qu’il avait dormi dans le lit de son… de Steve. Et ça avait été clairement gênant au moment de coucher les enfants. Heureusement qu’il avait la vaisselle pour s’occuper pendant que le meilleur père du monde leur lisait une histoire et les bordait.

Puis il y avait eu ce moment étrangement tranquille et habituel où ils s’étaient installés sur le canapé et avaient parlé de leur journée, s’interrompant souvent pour s’embrasser au milieu du calme. Ensuite ils avaient été se coucher et là c’était devenu bizarre, non seulement le fait de porter un pyjama mais aussi l’étrange silence qui planait au-dessus d’eux alors qu’ils se pelotaient sous les draps comme deux adolescents en étouffant leurs cris.

Mais le pire était venu ce matin. Quand Diana était venue réveiller son père en lui disant qu’il était huit heures et qu’ils avaient beaucoup à faire. Autant dire que la gaule du matin était vite redescendue et qu’il avait haï et maudit sa vie en plusieurs langues parce que merde, le week-end c’était pour faire la grasse mat et la grasse mat c’était juste un autre nom pour faire du sexe…

Mais non, au lieu de ça il avait dû enfouir sa tête sous l’oreiller en tentant de ne pas paniquer quant au fait que les enfants l’avaient trouvé au lit avec leur père et qu’ils étaient sûrement bons pour des années de thérapie à cause de ça même s’ils étaient tous les deux habillés et clairement pas en train de faire des galipettes vu comment ils avaient tous deux été béatement en train de dormir avant mais quand même il y avait une différence entre le fait que des gosses sachent que leur père était avec un homme et le fait de… et bien le savoir.

Mais il avait bien sûr joué le jeu, il s’était levé, avait eu droit à un trop court et trop chaste baiser qui n’aurait clairement pas dû être capable de faire frissonner sa peau comme ça, et il avait été s’occuper de la cuisine parce que tant qu’à avoir les enfants, autant leur faire un petit-déj dont ils vanteraient les mérites à leur mère et dont ils parleraient pendant longtemps. Oui il était abject et oui il avait pris des cours de cuisine (sur internet, fallait pas déconner) en vue de ce jour. Et encore ce n’était rien comparé à demain, il leur ferait de la brioche maison et du pain perdu. 

— Pourquoi on ne va pas au super-hyper-marché géant ? demanda Diana accrochée à la main de son père alors qu’ils arrivaient sur le trottoir d’en face.

— Parce qu’il est loin d’ici.

Et que Père Parfait préférait le magasin d’alimentation bio-ethnique-équitable-bohème se trouvant au coin de la rue dans le quartier chic-branché-mais-familial où il habitait.

Celui situé entre un fleuriste et une librairie (et franchement qui achetait encore des livres en librairie ?) et dont on voyait les étals colorés à travers les hautes vitres. Celui qui faisait aussi traiteur rapide mais bio et fait maison le midi à manger sur place grâce aux quelques tables dehors ou à emporter et qui était fréquenté par tous les bobos et tous les hipsters du coin. Et à l’entrée duquel il y avait mille et une petites annonces pour des cours de yoga, du covoiturage, du dog-sitting au milieu des traditionnels posters pour animaux fugueurs. Un lieu de convivialité et de partage disait le petit article sur la boutique qui avait été découpé et encadré à l’entrée.

— Bonjour et bienvenue.

La caissière releva la tête et leur sourit, le magasin sentait la tarte aux pommes et la cannelle et le soleil entrait à flot par les grandes vitres, les quelques clients étaient beaux, jeunes et dynamiques et depuis quand était-il dans une série télé ?

— Tu nous aideras à faire le gâteau, Lance ?

Il prit le panier que lui tendait Steve tout en baissant les yeux vers William qui lui tenait toujours la main.

— Bien sûr. C’est un gâteau à quoi ?

— Une marquise au chocolat et à la pulpe et coulis de fraise, déclara Diana, sa liste de course à la main.

Bien sûr parce qu’un gâteau au chocolat tout simple ça ne pouvait pas suffire. Enfin… Il jeta un coup d’œil aux ingrédients, ça semblait être un gâteau tout simple en fait, juste avec un nom délicat et racé. Sauf si pastrami et fromage bleu entraient dans la composition du gâteau…

— Est-ce qu’on pourra écrire « Joyeux Anniversaire » sur le gâteau ? demanda William.

— Il faudrait une poche à douille et de quoi faire de la crème au beurre.

— Mais c’est possible ?

Cette fois-ci c’était Diana qui avait posé la question, lâchant la main de son père pour se rapprocher.

— Bien sûr.

Et maintenant qu’il avait dit ça il avait intérêt à assurer en écrivant sur le gâteau parce qu’ils le regardaient tous deux comme s’il leur avait promis le Saint Graal or le Saint Graal c’était vraiment pas son rayon.

— C’est super ! Hein, papa ?

La petite fille se raccrocha à la main de son père avec entrain.

— Super.

Il avait un sourire adorable quand il était avec ses mômes, ce qui était normal et il pourrait facilement faire vendre des catalogues de vêtements pour enfant là tout de suite et…

Il releva la tête et ne changea pas d’expression en le regardant et il sentit son cœur commencer à s’affoler et son souffle se coincer...

— Allons chercher du chocolat ! déclara-t-il en tournant les talons avec prudence et détermination, emportant William dans son sillage jusqu’à ce qu’il puisse se cacher derrière une étagère au moins le temps de reprendre sa respiration.

Il ne ferma pas les yeux mais prit plusieurs inspirations lentes alors qu’il laissait William regarder les différentes variétés de chocolats.

— Non, Rosalind !

Sa main réagit avant même qu’il ne comprenne réellement la situation, se tendant pour rattraper les paquets de bonbons avant qu’ils ne tombent sur la tête de William.

— Oh, mon Dieu, est-ce que ça va ? Je suis désolée, tellement désolée, parfois elle fait des mouvements brusques et… ça va ?

Il cligna des yeux et releva le regard, regardant la jeune maman avec son bébé soutenu par un harnais contre sa poitrine qui le regardait un peu affolée.

Il replaça les paquets de friandises avec les autres.

— Ya pas de mal.

Il baissa les yeux sur le petit garçon qui avait réussi à être en danger à peu près cinq secondes après qu’il se soit éloigné de son père et qu’est-ce que ça présageait pour le futur de ce week-end ?

— Hein, William ?

— Non. C’était génial, tu les as rattrapés tous les deux d’une main, comme un maître d’arts martiaux.

Okay, au moins il avait réussit à ne pas trauma le gamin, qui le regardait maintenant comme s’il était le vieux maître Mr. Miyagi.

— Je suis vraiment désolée ! reprit jeune maman totalement débordée par son premier enfant au vu de ses cernes et de ses cheveux qui échappaient à sa coiffure et de la panique qu’un incident aussi mineur causait chez elle.

— Pas grave.

Il lui sourit en reprenant la main de William et en l’éloignant juste un peu du danger public.

— Bon, alors, William, quel chocolat prend-on ?

— Je ne sais pas, il n’y a pas celui que prend toujours maman et la recette dit juste 200 grammes de chocolat noir pâtissier mais il y en a beaucoup là. 

Il sourit au froncement de sourcils de concentration extrême du môme. Heureusement qu’il allait aller dans une école super select parce que son père était blindé de thunes et très très concerné parce qu’il était trop sérieux et trop intelligent pour son âge.

Il s’accroupit au niveau de l’enfant.

— Je ne connais aucune de ces marques non plus et…

Il jeta un coup d’œil aux ingrédients et à la provenance : commerce équitable blabla, bio, teneur en chocolat, pas de graisses ajoutées…

— Ils sont tous à peu près pareils donc…

Il en plaça quatre dans ses mains.

— Tu vas choisir celui qui te plait le plus au nom ou à l’aspect.

William était plus concentré que s’il devait choisir une couleur pour son jeu de Pokémon. 

— Qu’est-ce que vous faites ?

Diana était à leur hauteur.

— William est en train de choisir le chocolat. 

L’explication suffit à la petite fille qui retourna s’accrocher à la main de son père.

— Celui-là, décida la tête blonde avec fermeté en montrant le chocolat à l’emballage sobre et classique.

— Alors c’est celui-là que nous prendrons, déclara-t-il en se relevant et en rangeant ceux qui n’avaient pas été retenus.

Il laissa William poser précieusement le chocolat au fond du panier avant de relever les yeux sur Steve qui souriait amusé.

— Tu as besoin qu’on achète quelque chose ?

— Pour demain matin j’ai amené toutes les provisions hier.

Et n’avait-il pas eu l’air idiot avec ses énormes sacs en papier dans les mains hier en arrivant chez Steve depuis le boulot…

— Par contre si tu veux je pourrais préparer de la pâte à pancakes dimanche soir et lundi matin tu n’auras plus qu’à en faire… Il faut juste acheter plus d’œufs, de lait et de farine…

Il jeta un coup d’œil au rayonnage sur la gauche, il lui semblait avoir vu les farines…

— Tu as quelque chose à faire dimanche soir ?

Il tourna la tête, surpris alors qu’il mettait la main sur la farine avec levure sans phosphates.

— Non, répondit-il sans même y réfléchir.

La paume brûlante de Steve se posa contre sa main et il sentit une onde de chaleur le traverser alors que ce dernier lui prenait le paquet.

— Reste dimanche soir.

Il avait rapproché son visage du sien et ce n’était clairement pas la première fois qu’ils étaient presque nez contre nez, ce n’était pas la chose la plus scandaleuse qu’ils aient fait en public et de loin, mais il se sentait virer rouge pivoine en sentant ce souffle contre ses lèvres, cette voix douce, intime, le parfum envoutant de sa peau mélangé à son after-shave.

— Il y a encore deux costumes à toi dans le dressing, reste dimanche soir…

— Tu veux juste ne pas avoir à cuire les pancakes lundi.

— Tu me connais si bien, répondit son amant avant de déposer un chaste et bien trop court baiser sur ses lèvres.

Lorsqu’il rouvrit les yeux qu’il n’avait pourtant pas fermés, Lance vit jeune maman stressée qui lui souriait de ce sourire niais que beaucoup réservaient aux chatons, et aux jeunes enfants.

— Combien d’œufs te faut-il, Lance ?

Il se retourna vers Steve, ses enfants encore et toujours sagement autour de lui, le soleil se reflétant sur un miroir de sécurité venant éclairer ses cheveux d’un halo.

— Quatre. Juste quatre.

Il avait la voix étrangement enrouée et beaucoup trop chaud mais c’était parce que le magasin n’avait pas la clim parce que c’était anti-écologique et bla et bla.

— Vous avez entendu ?

— Je sais où sont les œufs ! affirma Diana avec autant de sérieux que si elle avait retrouvé le véritable site de l’Atlantis.

— Alors guide-nous.

La petite partit, suivit de son frère et Steve lui tendit la main. 

C’était comme s’il sentait sur eux le poids de regards absents alors qu’il glissait sa main dans la sienne, le poids de ce geste en public, alors que la jeune génération Laverty ouvrait la marche devant eux.

xxx

Il passa le bras autour de la taille de Lance et le sentit tout à la fois se raidir, frissonner et s’alanguir contre lui. Puis lui jeter un regard en même temps mécontent et heureux. 

Devant eux la queue des caisses de l’énorme magasin de jouets n’avançait pas et il n’osait pas même imaginer ce que ce devait être au moment de Noël. Il se pencha vers l’oreille de son petit ami, jetant un coup d’œil à William toujours sagement accroché à la main de Lance.

— Ça va ?

— La bonne femme avec l’immonde robe à pois verts est à deux doigts de lâcher son bébé et de nous condamner à l’enfer en pointant un doigt inquisiteur sur nous.

Il secoua la tête, laissant ses lèvres caresser le velours de l’oreille de l’américain.

— Qu’elle essaie…

Le regard qu’il lui lança était brûlant. 

— Arrête, souffla-t-il.

Il n’y avait pas à dire, il aimait le mettre mal à l’aise, le pousser toujours juste un peu plus loin, à la recherche du moment où il craquerait, où il en aurait marre, où il le laisserait…

— Une honte ! Il y a des enfants ! siffla une matrone, ce qui fit agiter vivement du chef la mère à pois verts.

Il se redressa, le bras toujours autour de la taille de Lance et rapprocha Diana de lui avant de jeter un regard glacial sur la vieille.

Elle détourna les yeux, incapable de faire face.

C’était tant mieux parce qu’il n’avait pas envie d’un scandale devant les enfants. Il caressa les cheveux de Diana et jeta un coup d’œil à William. Son fils était plaqué contre la jambe de Lance et ce dernier lui ébouriffait les cheveux doucement.

Il détourna les yeux.

Il avait eu une longue conversation avec ses enfants. Il savait qu’ils allaient souffrir et sûrement garder des séquelles : la séparation de leurs parents, l’homosexualité de leur père… Mais il ne pouvait, ne voulait pas le leur cacher. Alors il leur avait expliqué. Il les avait assis dans le tout nouveau salon de son appartement et il leur avait dit qu’un jour il retomberait probablement amoureux, et que cette personne serait sûrement un homme.

Il avait répondu à leurs questions, les avait assuré plusieurs fois que quoi qu’il arrive il les aimerait toujours et qu’ils seraient toujours ses enfants.

Et puis il avait fallu leur expliquer le plus dur.

Pour l’instant il n’y avait eu aucun incident, ni dans le voisinage ni à l’école où les professeurs étaient très attentifs à l’environnement des enfants. Mais il savait que ça arriverait un jour.

Il fixa à nouveau la matrone mais elle était en train de payer.

Un jour ça arriverait. 

Il préférait que Lance n’y assiste pas. 

Pas seulement parce qu’il ne saurait pas gérer les enfants, mais aussi parce qu’il savait que trop de responsabilités le feraient fuir.

Il était déjà étonné de son attitude et de son calme.

La queue avança et il regarda son petit ami pousser délicatement William vers l’avant, une main doucement appuyée au centre de son dos alors que le petit garçon lui vantait les incroyables mérites du Combotronique 20022. Et Lance écoutait, ou faisait parfaitement semblant, et William continuait, emballé, souriant, sautillant presque sur place.

Il n’avait aucune idée de si ces sourires et ce corps détendu étaient sincères ou n’était qu’un rôle que son amant endossait, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus lui demander d’aimer ses enfants, de s’attacher à eux alors qu’à un moment ou un autre il prendrait peur et les laisserait…

Même si ce n’était qu’un rôle, il voulait se laisser prendre au jeu, il aimait le voir tenir la main de William, sourire à Diana qui tenait aussi à participer à la conversation, s’immiscer dans la partie la plus importante de sa vie. Puisqu’il avait décidé de partager un moment de sa vie avec lui il était heureux d’au moins partager aussi ça.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe et Lance leva vers lui des yeux surpris.

— Je suis content que tu sois là.

Un grand sourire orna les lèvres douces et parfaitement hydratées.

— Je suis content d’être là.

Quelle importance que ce soit faux, il avait tellement envie d’y croire. Il resserra son étreinte sur sa taille et sourit, c’était enfin à eux de payer.

— Je veux emballer le cadeau, papa !

— Oui, maman dit que c’est plus personnel quand on emballe le cadeau.

— Est-ce qu’on pourra l’emballer nous, dit papa ?

— Dis oui s’il te plait…

— Tu sais faire des papiers cadeaux, Lance ?

— Tu sais faire ceux avec la triple pliure ?

— Maman elle sait les faire et c’est super joli.

Il laissa ses enfants saouler de paroles son petit ami et paya sous le regard morne de la vendeuse dont les cernes criaient qu’elle regrettait amèrement son lit. Il reprit le jouet et souhaita une bonne journée à l’employée.

— Allez en route, vous emballerez le cadeau à la maison mais pour l’heure nous allons déjeuner au parc.

Les enfants acquiescèrent avec bonheur.

— C’es mon tour de prendre la main à Steve ! annonça Diana.

— On dit la main de Steve, Diana.

— La main de Steve, répéta la petite fille.

— Allez William, viens prendre ma main.

Son fils obéit mais il fallait croire que sa main n’était pas à la hauteur de celle de l’américain car son fils regardait avec regret derrière lui. Diana elle se jeta sur lui et commença à lui parler du poney en peluche qu’elle avait vu dans la vitrine.

— Ça va, William ?

— Oui papa, répondit-il d’un sourire édenté.

Il ébouriffa ses cheveux avant de reprendre sa main et la route.

Lance marchait devant, Diana insistant pour le guider jusqu’au parc 

— Je sais exactement où il est. Papa et nous on y va souvent. Il ya des canards et des cygnes et on peut donner à manger aux canards mais pas aux cygnes parce que papa dit que c’est méchant un cygne. C’est vrai ? Tu as déjà été mordu par un cygne ? Ça a des dents ?

Lance répondit que non aux deux questions.

— Mais il n’y a pas de paons dans le parc. Tu as déjà vu des paons vivants ? Parce qu’à l’école ils en ont jamais vu en vrai. Quand ça crie on dirait que ça dit « Léon Léon ! ». T’as déjà entendu des paons qui crient ?

Lance répondit que oui et visiblement c’était la bonne réponse parce que Diana lui sourit.

— Moi aussi. Parce que dans le parc chez grand-père il y a des paons et même que je peux leur donner à manger parce que maintenant je suis assez grande. Et Mrs T a dit que quand je viendrais elle me ferait essayer les chapeaux de mamie avec les plumes de paon dessus !

Il admira la capacité de sa fille à parler aussi longtemps sans reprendre son souffle. Il admira aussi la capacité de Lance à lui donner la réplique, la faisant parler des montagnes de cartons à chapeau et des énormes armoires qu’elle n’avait pas le droit d’ouvrir mais que parfois Mrs T ouvrait pour lui montrer quelques trésors quand elle avait été sage.

— Cet été on va passer un mois chez grand-père et papa a dit que je pourrai continuer à faire du poney. Tu sais monter à cheval, Lance ?

— Pas du tout.

— Moi oui, j’ai déjà monté plusieurs poneys et mon préféré c’est…

— Moi aussi je sais monter à cheval ! intervint William.

— Tu veux aller prendre la main de Lance, William ?

— Oui papa !

Il laissa son fils le quitter pour s’accrocher à Lance et rentrer en compétition avec sa sœur pour l’attention de son petit ami.

Il regarda le sourire doux de l’américain tout en avançant et en surveillant le chemin car Diana était bien trop occupée à parler pour prêter véritablement attention aux rues.

Il amenait les enfants en Angleterre au début du mois d’août, il resterait une semaine puis repartirait, les laissant avec leur grand-père. Il fallait qu’il en parle à Lance. Pas seulement pour lui dire qu’il ne serait pas là, non ; parce qu’il voulait qu’il l’accompagne. Pas tout le séjour parce que père… bref, mais il voulait qu’il vienne au moins passer quelques jours en Angleterre avec lui.

C’était beaucoup demander, c’était le forcer à voyager et surtout à rencontrer son père ce qui ne s’était jamais bien passé à bien y réfléchir. Il se rappelait encore le regard rapide et condescendant qu’il avait jeté sur Bettany… Bref, il n’avait aucun véritable argument pour convaincre Lance de venir passer quelques jours au manoir. Ce qui expliquait peut-être pourquoi il ne lui en avait toujours pas parlé…

Mais s’il ne le faisait pas il finirait par se faire doubler par ses enfants qui l’abreuvaient visiblement d’informations sur la maison de grand-père et les voitures de grand-père et le bruit de sa canne quand il marchait dans la maison et le fait qu’il avait l’air méchant mais qu’en fait il était gentil et…

— Les enfants, le parc est sur la droite.

Diana tourna la tête d’un seul coup.

— Je le savais ! indiqua-t-elle en boudant juste légèrement.

— Moi je me serais sans doute perdu sans Steve et toi, Diana.

Voilà qui fit revenir le sourire sur le visage de la petite.

La journée était belle et ensoleillée, le parc vert et lumineux.

— On va vers le lac papa !

— Non, l’aire de jeux !

Ils tenaient toujours la main de Lance mais se tournaient à présent vers lui, leurs yeux implorants.

— On va s’installer pour manger près du lac et ensuite on ira à l’aire de jeux.

— Je te montrerai les canards, il y en a un il a des plumes blanches en plein milieu de son dos et il y en a un autre il est orange !

— Et des fois ils viennent pour demander du pain et parfois quand il y a du pain sec à la maison on le garde et ensuite papa nous emmène au parc pour qu’on puisse le donner aux canards.

— Une fois en Angleterre on a donné du pain à des carpes, elles étaient immenses !

— Même qu’elles se battaient pour attraper le pain.

— Et elles se montaient dessus.

— T’as déjà vu des carpes ?

— Et des poisson-chat ? 

— Moi je veux voir des poissons volants !

— Moi je veux retourner voir les requins !

Lance n’avait pas encore le tournis mais les enfants continuaient à le noyer sous les questions, les affirmations et les informations tout en l’emmenant vers le lac.

— Je veux m’asseoir là !

— Non, là-bas, on est plus près de l’eau.

— Mais là c’est plus joli !

— Lance, tu veux t’asseoir où ?

Les deux paires d’yeux se tournèrent vers l’américain qui s’arrêta et prit un air très songeur en regardant les deux bancs. Les enfants étaient silencieux, retenant presque leur souffle.

— Là-bas, répondit-il en désignant un banc plus loin. C’est à l’ombre et près du lac et joli.

William et Diana restaient dubitatifs, ce jugement de Salomon ne les satisfaisait visiblement pas. Mais ils se laissèrent quand même entraîner par Lance. Qui les fit asseoir sur le banc avant de lever vers lui des yeux de cocker fier de lui.

Il plaça le sac avec le cadeau dans son giron.

— Je vais chercher à manger, vous restez là ?

Le regard de Lance changea immédiatement, se faisant sérieux et presque effrayé avant que sa main ne se saisisse de son poignet avec la vivacité et la force d’un serpent se jetant sur sa proie.

— On peut venir avec toi !

— Pas la peine.

Il se pencha pour embrasser la joue de Lance et lui glisser :

— Il y a un petit resto italien qui fait de délicieuses salades avec des sandwichs, c’est juste à côté, je serais revenu dans un instant.

Lance sembla partagé entre faire bonne figure et craquer en disant que c’était bien trop de responsabilités.

— Je te fais confiance.

Juste la goutte d’eau qu’il fallait, ça cassait ou ça passait.

Ce n’était pas vraiment un sourire, plus un rictus effrayé, mais les yeux de Lance étaient à nouveaux calmes, pleins d’un désespoir paisible alors qu’il relâchait son poignet.

— On t’attendra ici.

Il se saisit des mains des enfants et tout son corps se tendit comme s’il s’attendait à ce qu’une catastrophe s’abatte sur eux à tout moment.

— Tout se passera bien, Lance, le rassura-t-il en posant une main sur sa joue.

Le regard de l’américain criait qu’il pensait le contraire et qu’il allait d’ici peu devoir faire face à des dangers inimaginables, mais il se contenta de lui mentir :

— Bien sûr.

Il ne se força pas à marcher plus vite que d’habitude, mais il constata qu’il était arrivé bien plus vite que d’habitude chez Francesca, le stress et les tensions étaient après tout contagieux.

Il avait confiance en Lance. Il venait de le laisser avec ses gamins, c’était bien qu’il avait confiance en lui. Mais il devait avouer qu’il ne se sentait pas vraiment confiant là tout de suite. Bien sûr qu’il ne les laisserait pas se blesser ou quoi que ce soit mais est-ce que les enfants seraient à l’aise avec lui sans leur père ? Visiblement Lance lui n’était pas à l’aise et William et Diana le sentiraient sûrement.

Il n’arrivait pas vraiment à savoir ce qui provoquait ce malaise, la responsabilité, la présence des enfants, le fait de devoir les garder et les amuser sans pouvoir à n’importe quel moment les renvoyer à lui ? Un instant il était souriant et paraissait vraiment heureux d’être là et la seconde d’après il était tendu, presque paniqué.

Il passa commande et essaya de ne pas presser la vendeuse en pianotant vigoureusement sur la table. Il essaya. 

— Vous pouvez garder la monnaie.

Il ne pressa pas le pas, après tout qu’est-ce qui pouvait arriver en dix minutes ? Il se contenta de marcher un peu rapidement pour revenir au parc, c’était tout.

Il ne paniqua pas du tout pendant les quelques secondes où il se trompa de banc et ne les trouva pas. 

Lance était en train de tresser les cheveux de Diana pendant que William et elle discutaient. Pas de cris, pas de larmes, pas de drame. Il se retint de pousser un soupir.

— Papa, Lance n’a jamais vu la relève de la garde !

— Et il n’a jamais mangé de fish and chips, ajouta William.

— Mais j’ai mangé des croissants en haut de la Tour Eiffel donc mon honneur est presque sauf, déclara l’américain en finissant la tresse blonde.

— C’est vrai qu’on peut faire le tour de Paris en bateau ?

— C’est comme les gondoles à Venise ?

— Tu parles français ?

— Moi je sais dire « Bonjour, merci et au revoir. »

— Maman dit que les meilleurs parfums viennent de Paris.

Il déposa le sac contenant le repas sur le banc.

— Si vous alliez vous laver les mains plutôt.

Les enfants obéirent en courant vers le point d’eau juste à côté. Il en profita pour s’asseoir auprès de Lance.

— Tu vois que tout s’est bien passé.

— Ça c’est parce que je les ai défendu contre les extraterrestres qui voulaient les enlever, et ça c’était après l’attaque des zombis carnivores.

— Rien que ça.

— J’ai fait ma part d’héroïsme pour la journée, tu as utilisé ton crédit pour toute la journée, maintenant tu restes avec moi.

Il l’embrassa à nouveau sur la tempe.

— Jene suis même pas parti dix minutes.

— Ouais mais moi j’ai besoin d’y aller progressivement, donc pour aujourd’hui c’était amplement suffisant.

Il avait envie de rebondir sur son lapsus, cette idée qu’il y aurait un lendemain, que petit à petit il accepterait de passer plus de temps avec eux…

— Papa, qu’est-ce que tu as pris à manger ?

— Il y a le sandwich aux avec la mostarella ?

— Mozzarella, William et oui bien sûr, venez vous asseoir.

Il distribua d’abord les demi-portions de salades, les forçant à manger tout y compris les carottes puis leur donna leur mini-sandwich et enfin le muffin qu’il avait pris pour eux en dessert. Le calme et le silence descendirent sur leur coin du parc.

— Papa, il me reste un morceau de pain, je peux le donner aux canards ?

— Moi aussi, moi aussi !

Bien sûr le calme ne durait jamais avec les enfants et il n’osait même pas pensé à ce que ce serait quand ils seraient ados… 

Il ne soupira pas mais se laissa juste légèrement aller contre Lance.

— Vous nous laissez finir notre sandwich et ensuite on ira voir les canards en allant vers les jeux, ça vous va ?

— Oui !

Et Diana se mit à tourner sur elle-même et son frère à l’imiter et il ne manquait plus qu’ils vomissent pour rendre cette journée fantastique.

— Si vous continuez à tourner vous allez vomir et si vous vomissez vous n’aurez pas l’estomac assez bien pour le petit déjeuner demain et sûrement pas non plus pour le gâteau d’anniversaire chez Han.

Les mots de Lance les arrêtèrent presque instantanément.

— Il y aura quoi dans le petit déjeuner de demain ?

— Il y aura des saucisses comme chez grand-père ?

— Maman elle nous fait manger des fruits et des céréales pour le petit déjeuner.

— Mrs T elle dit qu’il faut petit déjeuner comme un roi, manger comme un prince et dîner comme un pauvre.

— Si vous continuez à poser des questions Lance ne pourra pas manger et nous n’irons pas voir les canards. William si tu sortais ton livre et que tu lisais un chapitre à Diana.

— Oh oui ! glapit sa fille en battant des mains.

Il tendit Le petit prince à son fils et ébouriffa ses cheveux quand il s’assit à ses côtés. Il le regarda ouvrir le livre et sa voix aigüe commença à lire, Diana l’écoutant avec attention.

Ils finirent de manger, jetèrent du pain au canard et se dirigèrent vers l’aire de jeu retentissant de cris de joie, de pleurs et en général de boucan. Il n’en voulut même pas à Lance quand il le sentit se raidir contre lui lorsque le vent leur en apporta les premiers bruits. Mais la sociabilité était importante et il fallait que William et Diana passent du temps en compagnie d’autres enfants.

Ils s’installèrent sur un banc et les enfants s’élancèrent immédiatement vers le toboggan. 

Il avait la main de Lance dans la sienne et l’américain était rigide, tendu comme le câble d’un pont suspendu. 

Il caressa ses phalanges du pouce.

— Même s’ils tombent du toboggan je doute qu’ils aient plus qu’un genou écorché, tu sais…

— En plus des probabilités pour qu’ils rencontrent un vieux morceau de fer blanc qui leur fasse avoir le tétanos…

— Ils sont vaccinés.

— Qu’ils soient poussés par un autre enfant et qu’ils fassent une mauvaise chute et se fassent le coup du lapin, qu’ils se fassent kidnapper contre rançon, ou tout simplement qu’une navette extraterrestre décide qu’aujourd’hui est le jour parfait pour asservir notre planète, je suis assez stressé par tous les regards des bonnes mères chrétiennes offensées.

Il jeta un regard autour d’eux et en effet il y avait plusieurs paires d’yeux braquées sur leur banc.

— Jusqu’à présent je n’ai jamais eu de problème.

— Jusqu’à présent elles te prenaient sûrement pour le délicieux et riche veuf ou divorcé, laisse-moi dire qu’elles ne doivent vraiment pas être contentes d’avoir raté leur coup. Toute cette rage nourrit leur bien chrétienne offense.

Il serra la main de Lance dans la sienne.

— Elles peuvent s’offenser autant qu’elles veulent si elles font un scandale devant les enfants elles en parleront à mes avocats et ils sont vicieux, c’est un mafieux qui me les a recommandés.

Lance rit et la tension commença à le quitter. C’était le moment parfait.

— Ça te dirait de ven…

Son téléphone sonna dans la poche de son pantalon.

— Merde, désolé.

Il le sortit et regarda, c’était le bureau, qu’est-ce qu’ils voulaient un samedi après-midi ?

— Laverty.

— Oh, monsieur Laverty, dieu soit loué, c’est Rose Roderick du standard, je suis désolée, il n’y a personne et je ne savais pas qui joindre, son assistant ne répond pas et Pranters des RH est injoignable et j’ai aussi essayé le docteur Reyes mais personne en répond et il n’arrête pas de demander à vous parler, je suis tellement désolée…

Il se leva.

— Que se passe-t-il exactement Mlle Roderick ? 

Il posa la main sur le micro.

— Je reviens tout de suite, annonça-t-il à Lance avant de s’éloigner un peu du bruit assourdissant.

Bien sûr il remarqua la tension qui revint immédiatement dans le corps de son petit ami, mais il ne s’éloignerait pas beaucoup et garderait un œil sur les enfants.

— C’est un certain monsieur Knight, monsieur Laverty, il n’a pas arrêté d’appeler depuis une heure et je crois qu’il délire monsieur.

Il fronça les sourcils.

— Knight ? Damian Knight ?

— J’en sais rien, monsieur, il a juste dit Knight et il veut vous parler, je crois que… enfin, il n’a pas l’air très sain d’esprit, il dit que son secrétaire essaie de le tuer et… enfin il parle très vite et… mais il a dit qu’il travaillait ici, enfin pour Eris Macrotechnology.

Il cligna des yeux. Il n’avait jamais parlé de vive voix avec Knight, ils avaient correspondu par mail et articles lorsqu’il était à Cambridge et par la messagerie de l’entreprise à présent. Mais il lui avait toujours semblé être un homme raisonnable et rationnel, un homme assez rigide voulant tout contrôler, certes mais pas à ce point… Bon, bien sûr il avait entendu les rumeurs, on le disait paranoïaque, certains l’appelaient même le Monstre…

— Est-ce que vous pouvez me le passer ?

Si c’était un délire paranoïaque il fallait peut-être juste le satisfaire et ensuite il appellerait Reyes, elle devait avoir accès à son fichier…

— Euh… non… je crois pas, vous êtes sur un portable et…

Bien sûr la standardiste du week-end était incompétente, personne n’appelait jamais le week-end…

— Ok, donnez-lui mon numéro de téléphone.

— Je crois que ça va pas être possible monsieur, je lui ai donné plein de numéros et malgré tout il rappelle toujours ici…

Merde.

Il jeta un coup d’œil à l’aire de jeu et à Lance toujours droit sur le banc.

— Appelez le docteur Reyes, s’il ne répond pas cherchez son contact d’urgence, mais je le veux soit en ligne soit au bureau quand j’arriverai, en attendant faites patienter Knight.

Il commença à revenir vers le bruit.

— Oh, et Mlle Roderick, Knight fait gagner des millions à cette entreprise, tâchez de faire en sorte qu’il ne vous meure pas au bout du fil.

Il raccrocha. Il n’était pas fier de ce qu’il venait de faire mais il fallait bien qu’il passe sa mauvaise humeur sur quelqu’un.

— Des problèmes ?

Lance s’était levé et le soleil caressait ses cheveux blonds.

— Ouais, faut que je fasse un saut au boulot.

— Je vais appeler les enfants alors, l’informa l’américain en se tournant.

— Non.

Il prit son poignet et les yeux bleus se levèrent sur lui perplexes.

— J’en ai pour une demi-heure tout au plus. Laisse-les s’amuser.

— Tu veux que je les surveille seul ?

Lance semblait véritablement terrifié.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains.

— Tout se passera bien, souffla-t-il avant de l’embrasser.

Lance se jeta contre lui, nouant les bras autour de son cou, comme si ce devait être leur dernier baiser, comme s’il allait affronter un dragon dans à peine quelques secondes sans même avoir le temps de prendre épée et bouclier.

— Tout se passera bien, répéta-t-il en se séparant de ses lèvres. Je reviens dans une demi-heure.

Le désespoir nageait dans les yeux bleus.

— S’il y a le moindre problème tu me passes un coup de fil.

xxx

Okay. Il était capable de le faire. Les doigts dans le nez. Les gens y arrivaient tous les jours après tout. Rien de plus facile ou de plus naturel.

Il n’était pas en train de ramener contre lui leurs affaires comme s’il pouvait se cacher derrière, non, pas du tout mesdames et messieurs et d’ailleurs il ne scrutait pas les enfants sans les lâcher des yeux. Non franchement, qui faisait ça ?

Des parents dignes de ce nom, voilà qui. Non parce qu’à tout moment ils pouvaient suivre un inconnu pour l’aider à chercher son chien, ou se faire enlever par un mafieux à la recherche d’une juteuse rançon, ou se retrouver pris en otage par un trafiquant en cavale poursuivi par les flics. Et ça c’était juste les dangers visibles, parce que qui savait vraiment ce qui était enfoui dans le sable du parc ? Ou si l’un des chiens n’allait pas soudain devenir enragé, lâcher son maître et sauter au visage de William ou de Diana ?

Merde mais pourquoi il l’avait laissé seul ?

Il devrait lever le camp, dire aux enfants qu’il était l’heure et partir, au moins à la maison il y avait moins de dangers, il pouvait les garder avec lui devant la télé et…

Et téléphoner à leur père pour lui dire qu’il était incapable de surveiller ses gosses pendant une demi-heure…

Steve devait s’attendre à ce qu’il lui téléphone. Il avait bien vu son regard inquiet tout à l’heure quand il était revenu avec les sandwichs. Il avait beau dire qu’il lui faisait confiance c’était faux. Son instinct lui criait que laisser ses gosses avec lui était une mauvaise idée et son instinct avait raison, il était pas fait pour être près de gosses sans surveillance, merde ! Sans compter toutes les façons dont il pouvait leur pourrir la tête avec son enfance dysfonctionnelle, il y avait le fait qu’on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance parce qu’il n’avait aucune idée de comment gérer des mômes. Qu’est-ce qu’il faisait si l’un d’entre eux se blessait et que pendant ce temps l’autre s’éloignait et comment est-ce qu’il pouvait garder deux gamins à l’œil en même temps ? C’était impossible !

— Allez Dennis. Va jouer.

Le bruit d’un deux tonnes s’écrasant sur le banc le fit jeter un coup d’œil super rapide avant de retourner chercher les petits qui étaient en train de… oh oh, pourquoi ils se séparaient, si William allait sur la balançoire et que Diana restait sur le toboggan comment est-ce qu’il…

— Merde ! Excusez-moi, est-ce que vous pouvez me ramasser ça ?

Paniqué, il détacha les yeux un instant de l’aire de jeu pour voir la bonne femme enceinte jusqu’aux yeux lui désigner la bouteille d’eau qui venait de rouler sous le banc. Il l’attrapa, la remit à sa propriétaire et se dépêcha de ramener son regard sur les enfants de Steve qui… faisaient du poney à ressort, tous les deux. Bien.

— Ils ne vont pas s’envoler si vous les quittez des yeux une seconde, vous savez.

Super, il était tombé sur une causeuse.

— Ils ne sont pas à moi et je dois les rendre en bon état.

Superbaleine rit

— Même en les surveillant comme un aigle ils finiront au moins salis.

— Pas eux, ils sont parfaits.

— Aucun gamin n’est parfait.

— Eux si. C’est dans leurs gènes. Et leur éducation bien sûr.

Maman baleine fit un bruit moqueur mais il garda ses yeux sur William et Diana.

— Et donc leur père vous les a abandonnés, c’est pas super sympa ça pour un premier moment avec les gosses.

Il glissa légèrement le regard vers elle avant de revenir sur les enfants.

— Vous nous avez vu ?

— Vous êtes pas le mec le plus hétéro du monde, vous savez.

Cette fois il se tourna vers elle et ses cheveux blonds en bataille.

— Pardon ?

— Trop bien habillé, trop bien coiffé, trop bien manucuré. Faut que je continue ?

Il détourna les yeux et retrouva les enfants, qui maintenant passaient sur le pont de singe situé bien trop loin du sol à son goût.

— Vous êtes toujours aussi impolie et curieuse.

— On s’amuse comme on peut.

Quand on ressemble à une baleine échouée déjà chargée d’un marmot, oui plutôt. Mais il valait mieux qu’il évite de la provoquer non seulement parce que les hormones, la masse corporelle tout ça, mais aussi parce qu’il devait montrer l’exemple devant les enfants parfaits, il ne manquerait plus qu’ils racontent à leur père comment il s’était retrouvé à se faire battre par une femme enceinte… Non, parce qu’il ne pouvait décemment pas rendre les coups à une femme dans son état… 

Il sentit vibrer son téléphone dans sa poche.

C’était sans doute Steve le prévenant qu’il était retenu et qu’il pouvait rentrer avec les enfants !

Non.

Ted ?

Il prit l’appel en relevant machinalement les yeux vers William et Diana qui parlaient avec des enfants en repassant le pont de singe.

— Hey Ted.

— Oncle Lance, je te dérange pas ?

— Non, non.

— Pourquoi ya autant de cris de mômes ?

— Longue histoire, tu devras supporter. Alors comment va mon alma mater ?

— Très bien, toujours belle à l’extérieur et à moitié en ruines à l’intérieur et j’ai eu mon année.

— Je n’en ai jamais douté. Alors, en route pour devenir un architecte connu et renommé ?

— C’est le plan de mes parents en tous cas, là je suis en train de me demander si je ne vais pas plutôt m’orienter dans l’architecture du paysage ou la planification environnementale…

— Tu m’as perdu à la première bifurcation de ton métier, Ted, mais j’imagine que ça ne fera pas plaisir à ton père. Ce qui veut automatiquement dire que je t’encourage.

— C’est pour ça que tu es mon oncle préféré, Lance.

— C’est pour ça que je le fais, pour être l’oncle cool.

— En parlant de ça. Papa se présente pour le poste de gouverneur.

— Voilà qui doit ravir ta grand-mère.

— Il va y avoir une garden-party en septembre et les conseillers de papa lui ont dit qu’il faut montrer la famille unie.

— Et donc ta mère t’a demandé de me téléphoner ?

— T’as tout compris. Grand-mère est totalement contre forcément.

— Rien que pour ça je pour… Oh merde !

Il manqua de laisser tomber le téléphone.

— Lance, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?

— Oh putain ! Ted je te rappelle.

Il glissa le téléphone dans sa poche et, le sac avec le cadeau toujours à la main couru vers l’aire de jeu ou Diana se trouvait juste à côté d’un môme qui pleurait à chaudes larmes et semblait à deux doigts de faire de même. William venait de prendre sa sœur dans ses bras.

— William, Diana !

Il tomba à genoux dans le sable devant les enfants et la petite jeta ses bras autour de son cou en pleurant à gros sanglots.

— Hey, du calme petit cœur, du calme, c’est pas grave…

— Pas grave ?

Bien sûr les cris du petit avaient attiré la mère qui maintenant le fixait en soufflant des naseaux comme une vache enragée.

— Elle a mordu mon Billy ! C’est pas étonnant quand on considère le pauvre modèle parental qu’elle a devant elle.

Il se releva, serrant toujours la petite dans ses bras et tendant la main à William qui s’en saisit. Il était plus grand que maman vache et il avait bien l’intention d’utiliser sa taille à son avantage pour, si ce n’était l’intimider, au moins la faire reculer.

— Excusez-moi, vous disiez ?

Il roula juste un peu des mécaniques et fronça juste légèrement les sourcils, entre Giovanni et le patron/petit ami de Lad il avait plus que quelques exemples à imiter.

Elle recula d’un pas.

— Elle a mordu mon Billy ! reprit-elle en tendant un doigt accusateur sur la pauvre Diana.

— Et je suis sûr qu’elle en est désolée, hein, jolie frimousse ?

Diana était trop occupée à pleurer et à sangloter.

Il sortit son paquet de mouchoirs de sa poche, il était sorti préparé.

— William, tu peux me donner un mouchoir s’il te plait ?

Le petit garçon lui obéit, avant de s’appuyer à nouveau contre sa jambe tandis qu’il faisait se moucher la petite fille et essuyait ses larmes.

— Eh, petit chat, arrête de pleurer…

Eventuellement elle cessa et il caressa sa joue.

— Bien. Maintenant il faut que tu t’excuses auprès de Billy, la violence n’est jamais une solution, on ne mord pas les gens, compris jolie frimousse ?

Elle assentit, sa petite bouche encore tremblante, ses grands yeux rouges et ses joues humides.

Il la reposa sur le sable et mit un genou à terre pour être à sa hauteur tout en gardant sa main dans la sienne.

Billy avait cessé de pleurer mais sa mère les regardait encore avec naseaux fumants de rage.

— Je m’excuse.

Il lui sourit et caressa son nez du doigt.

— C’est bien, petit cœur.

Il la reprit dans ses bras et reprit la main de William. Mère vache était encore furieuse et n’était vraiment pas contente, mais Diana s’était excusée.

— Vous avez intérêt à tenir votre furie en laisse !

— Et vous devriez investir dans une muselière, ça vous éviterait de postillonner partout. 

Il retourna vers le banc pendant que Maman vache faisait une crise d’apoplexie et s’assit aux côtés de Superbaleine.

Diana avait le visage caché contre son polo et tremblait. Il attendit que William soit monté sur le banc lui aussi avant de commencer à la décoller gentiment de son torse.

— Hey jolie frimousse, tout va bien. Je suis pas fâché.

Il était mort de trouille et franchement, dix minutes avec lui et les enfants parfaits devenaient violents… Illustration de l’exemple qu’il était pour la jeunesse ?

— Si tu me disais pourquoi tu as mordu Billy ?

Elle murmura quelque chose tout bas.

Il caressa ses joues.

— Je ne peux pas t’entendre petit cœur, tu peux répéter ?

— Il a dit que papa et toi vous iriez en enfer parce que vous êtes des méchants et il a dit un mot insultant.

Génial !

Il devait expliquer à une petite fille l’homophobie et lui apprendre qu’elle ne devait pas y répondre par la violence. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Ah oui, en acceptant une putain de relation sérieuse !

Ok, il pouvait gérer et peut-être minimiser les dommages jusqu’à l’arrivée de Steve. Il pouvait le faire.

Il installa Diana sur ses genoux et se tourna vers William.

— Tout d’abord Billy a tort, ni votre père ni moi n’iront en enfer.

— Il a raison.

Il se retourna pour voir maman baleine qui lui souriait au-dessus de son tricot.

— Merci, dit-il en lui envoyant son plus charmant sourire.

Elle rougit, mais il se retourna vers les enfants.

— Votre papa et moi nous nous aimons…

Oui, c’était mieux de présenter les choses ainsi que de dire qu’il voulait le retourner et se faire retourner sur toutes les surfaces disponibles et dans toutes les positions possibles dès qu’il le voyait. Et puis bon, Steve devait être au moins aveuglé par l’amour pour lui confier ses gosses.

— Et personne ne va en enfer pour avoir aimé.

Il allait laisser de côté le fait que l’enfer n’existait pas plus que dieu, parce qu’il avait dans l’idée que Ex-madame Parfait n’apprécierait pas qu’il leur parle de religion.

— Mais il y a des gens qui y croient. Parce qu’ils trouvent que nous sommes différents et ils n’aiment pas ce qui est différent, ils ont peur de nous alors ils essaient nous faire peur.

— Billy a peur de papa et toi ?

— Pas forcément Billy, il répète sûrement ce qu’il entend à la maison. Volontairement ou involontairement ses parents lui apprennent à mépriser les gens qui sont différents.

— Mais c’est pas bien ? Pourquoi ils font ça ?

Il caressa la joue de William.

— Beaucoup de gens font des choses pas bien. Mais il ne faut pas les imiter parce que le plus important c’est de toujours faire de son mieux et d’essayer d’aider les autres.

S’il continuait avec le sucre et la gentillesse il allait se vomir dans la bouche… Mais bon, il espérait au moins que les enfants avaient saisi et qu’il ne les avait pas trop traumatisés.

— Bon, je vais appeler votre père qui a dû partir au bureau pour une urgence, et on va rentrer faire le gâteau, ça vous va ?

Ils répondirent en souriant, au moins superficiellement ils ne semblaient pas irrémédiablement blessés et traumatisés. Peut-être…

xxx

— Tu dors ?

— Tu mériterais que je te réponde que oui.

Il se tourna, abandonnant Cary Grant et Katherine Hepburn à leurs œillades passionnées, et laissa sa tête reposer sur l’accoudoir du canapé sur lequel il était vautré, la télécommande délaissée sur le sol avec sa main paresseuse.

— Je suis désolé d’avoir dû partir.

— Et de m’avoir laissé avec la terrible crise du Chomp suivie par le moment où il a fallu que j’essaye d’expliquer l’homophobie à des gosses ? Ouais, tu peux être désolé.

Les doigts de l’anglais glissèrent dans ses cheveux, contre ses tempes et ses lèvres se posèrent contre les siennes et franchement un baiser à l’envers devrait juste être ridicule, pas étrangement excitant et amusant.

— Qu’est-ce que je peux faire pour être pardonné ?

Il aimait cette lueur dans ses yeux et cette voix douce et grave.

— Mmmm… Je sais pas…

Il le laissa attraper et mordiller la lèvre inférieure un moment avant de le repousser.

— Viens t’asseoir, je vais finir par avoir mal aux cervicales.

— Tu veux que je te masse ?

— Juste le cou. Et ça ne suffira pas à te faire pardonner.

Il se redressa pour lui laisser de la place et alla s’asseoir tout contre lui dès qu’il le put.

— Tu te rends bien compte que ça rend le massage plus difficile ?

— Pas mon problème. 

— Qu’est-ce que tu regardes ?

— Indiscretions, l’un des premiers films que mon grand-père ait financé si je me souviens bien des interminables sermons sur l’importance de la famille et de la noblesse du vieil argent… Enfin relativement vieux bien sûr.

Les doigts magiques de Steve passaient sur son cou et délassaient ses muscles alors que sur l’écran, dans la beauté éternelle d’un noir et blanc lumineux Cary Grant et Katherine Hepburn s’affrontaient et tentaient de lutter contre leurs sentiments.

Il se laissa aller contre son corps. Les voix délicieusement vieillottes avec leur accent classieux peuplaient le silence.

— Dis-moi ce qui était si important pour que je sois obligé de faire face au fait que ta fille se transforme en Chomp quand elle est en colère ?

Les ongles de Steve caressèrent la peau sensible derrière son oreille et il soupira.

— Un de mes collègues, un génie qui vit sur une île déserte au milieu du Pacifique a fait un épisode paranoïaque, il était persuadé que son assistant essayait de lui voler ses idées pour les vendre à des mafieux russes et essayait aussi d’empoisonner ses serpents. Et bien sûr j’étais la seule personne à qui il pouvait faire confiance et demander de corriger ses équations…

— Ooookay ! Ton boulot remporte la palme du zarb !

— Quand il a fini par accepter de se calmer et d’aller dormir après avoir pris les médocs que le doc lui a prescrits j’ai appelé le bureau de New-York pour leur faire savoir que j’avais aucune envie de me trouver à nouveau dans ce genre de situation. Bien sûr il n’y avait personne et il fallu que j’attende pour tomber enfin sur le secrétaire de la PDG qui m’a assuré que ça ne se reproduirait plus.

Il déposa un baiser sur son cou.

— Et voilà où j’étais pendant que tu t’occupais des enfants.

Lance renversa la tête sur son épaule et tendit le cou pour le laisser continuer à l’embrasser, tout en continuant à fixer les silhouettes en noir et blanc sur l’écran qui poursuivaient leur course au drame et à la réconciliation.

— Je sais pas si je dois être jaloux ou pas de tes urgences au boulot.

— Je peux pas dire que la crise de paranoïa soit très agréable à vivre…

— Bon alors je me contenterai des idiots qui ne savent pas sauvegarder, des imbéciles qui codent avec leurs pieds et des serveurs qui crashent soudainement et tous en même temps…

Il ferma les yeux, profitant de la chaleur des mains de Steve qui étaient descendues autour de sa taille et de sa bouche qui le caressait et le mordait et…

— Tu vas me faire un suçon !

Steve le retourna.

— Et ? demanda-t-il, les yeux brillants.

— Et demain on va chez Arthur et lundi je bosse. Et tu m’empêches de regarder mon film.

— Bah, tu porteras des cols roulés et ça fait longtemps que tu ne regardes plus.

— En été ! Et oui je regarde !

— Shh, parle moins fort tu vas réveiller les enfants.

Et il planta à nouveau ses crocs dans la peau tendre de son cou, le faisant frissonner tout du long. Il ferma légèrement les yeux et le regarda à travers ses cils.

— Tu veux qu’on passe la soirée à se bécoter et à se peloter sur le canapé devant la télé comme des adolescents ?

La main brûlante de Steve passa sous son polo, ses doigts caressant la peau nue de son ventre.

— Bas les pattes, je ne suis pas ce genre de mec ! l’avertit Lance en donnant une tape sur son poignet.

— Vraiment ?

Les yeux verts le contemplaient, rieurs.

— Ce sera au-dessus des vêtements ou ça ne sera pas ici, dit-il, les lèvres plissées en une moue boudeuse et aguicheuse.

Steve glissa ses lèvres contre son oreille.

— Et je gagne quoi si je réussis à te faire passer dans la chambre ?

— Une surprise, dit-il d’une voix grave. 

— D’accord.

Les mains du boxeur glissèrent doucement sur sa nuque, ses doigts caressèrent avec douceur ses cheveux, lentement leurs bouches se rapprochèrent, illuminées par les ombres mouvantes du film et il lui sembla que son cœur se mettait à battre plus vite, un courant électrique parcourait sa peau.

Enfin les lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes et il soupira en se laissant aller à la douceur chaude de ce baiser lent et gentil, presque timide.

— Wow… fut le seul mot qui lui vint lorsque leurs bouches se séparèrent.

Monsieur Parfait lui sourit, content de lui, bien sûr mais il n’arrivait pas vraiment à lui en vouloir, sûrement parce que son cerveau nageait encore dans des nuages de sucre.

Il déposa un nouveau baiser contenté sur les lèvres de Steve.

— Maintenant pousse-toi… Encore…

Steve obéit, jusqu’à ce qu’il puisse installer sa tête sur ses genoux et le reste de son corps tranquillement drapé sur le canapé pour regarder calmement la télé. Il soupira d’aise en reportant son regard sur Katherine Hepburn lumineuse, ivre et joyeuse entourée de la noirceur oppressante des hommes de sa vie qui attendaient tous quelque chose d’elle.

Après tout ils avaient tout le temps du monde pour jouer à leur petit jeu et il comptait bien réussir à faire craquer Lord Perfection. Bien sûr il ne se plaindrait pas au cas contraire mais il y avait peu de choses qu’il aimait autant que de lui faire perdre contrôle, de le voir se jeter sur lui, le désirer tellement qu’il en oubliait le reste.

Il remua légèrement la tête, pour chercher une meilleure position et glissa une main entre les cuisses de son petit ami pour la réchauffer et accessoirement le caresser.

Une claque rebondit sur ses fesses.

— Je croyais que tu n’étais pas ce genre de mec.

Il releva des yeux innocents et battit des cils.

— Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait ?

— Allumeuse ! répondit l’anglais en malaxant son innocent postérieur.

Il se contenta de glisser ses doigts plus haut et de les remuer tout en léchant ses lèvres.

— On arrivera jamais à avoir une conversation comme ça.

— Pas grave, on est sensé regarder le film, répondit-il en se tournant sur le dos.

Comme prévu Steve se pencha pour l’embrasser et cette fois ce fut lui qui passa les doigts contre sa nuque et caressa ses cheveux, avant de s’accrocher à son cou et de se laisser soulever, sa bouche cherchant la peau douce juste derrière son oreille, après tout il n’y avait pas de raison pour qu’il soit le seul à devoir se faire chier avec du fond de teint lundi…

— Je veux que tu viennes passer le week-end avec moi en Angleterre.

Son sourire tomba et sa bouche lâcha sa peau dans un bruit mouillé. D’ailleurs il lâcha son petit ami et retomba avec la grâce d’un sac à patates.

— Quoi ?

Ok, pas très articulé mais efficace parce que d’où est-ce que c’était sorti ?

— Les enfants vont passer un mois avec mon père en Angleterre. Je les y emmène et je reste avec eux la première semaine. Je voudrais que tu viennes me rejoindre pour le week-end. Je veux que tu rencontres mon père.

Si son visage reflétait son état d’esprit il s’étonnait que Steve ne l’ait pas encore fait tomber en se levant ou pris dans ses bras parce qu’il était terrifié. Ça lui suffisait pas qu’il ait rencontré ses enfants et son ex ? Pourquoi est-ce qu’il devait rencontrer un vieux lord anglais psychorigide qui lui trouverait tous les défauts du monde et qui ne ferait que les jeter ensuite à la figure de Steve ? Pourquoi est-ce qu’il irait passer deux jours de totale terreur et de gêne extrême dans un pays où on conduisait du mauvais côté de la route et où il pleuvait sans cesse ? Non, parce qu’il avait pas parlé de visiter tranquillement Londres et de l’emmener chez son tailleur, non, il voulait lui présenter son père et ça voulait sûrement dire chez son père, dans le manoir immense avec le parc avec ses paons, non parce qu’il avait bien saisi les propos des gosses ce matin et il était sûr que la villa de sa mère devait tenir dans une des ailes du château familial parce que sa vie était juste cool comme ça. Et il voulait qu’il rencontre son père ? Alors qu’il était la raison pour laquelle le mariage de Steve avait capoté et qu’il s’était exilé dans les colonies. Tu parles il allait avoir un discret et regrettable accident de chasse…

Le sourire glissa des lèvres de Steve et son expression devint plus froide, plus fermée. Il l’avait déçu, bien sûr qu’il l’avait déçu parce qu’il était un raté et juste bon à décevoir Monsieur parfait et…

Il attrapa sa main.

— Ok.

Euh, il ne voulait pas dire ça…

Il embrassa ses phalanges pour gagner du temps.

— Mais à une seule condition.

En fait ça non plus c’était pas ce qu’il voulait dire, mais au moins la tension avait disparu du corps de son petit ami.

— Mon demi-frère se présente pour être gouverneur, il y aura une garden-party en septembre, la famille doit se montrer unie. Je voudrais que tu m’accompagnes. Ce sera chiant, prétentieux et politique. Il y aura des journalistes, l’ex-femme de mon père qui me hait, des vieux républicains ivres, des vieilles acariâtres et des femmes-trophées mais j’aimerais que tu m’accompagnes. Il y aura aussi mon neveu, Ted, qui est le seul à peu près potable de la famille.

Il passa la langue sur ses lèvres, la bouche sèche.

— Je serais ravi de venir.

Steve lui sourit et ce fut comme une bulle d’air chaud qui emplissait soudain sa poitrine et le forçait à répondre, tout son corps détendu.

Il leva le bras, laissant ses doigts glisser contre la joue toujours parfaitement rasée de Monsieur Parfait.

— Si tu veux on peut même emmener les enfants, ils feront jolis sur les photos et feront criser la Vieille qui déteste tout ce qui court mais n’est pas un de ses chiens.

Steve déposa un baiser léger et doux sur sa paume et il frissonna de tout son corps, comme parcouru par un courant électrique.

— J’en parlerai à leur mère.

— Ok.

— Ok.

Bon, les conversations c’était chiant et ça le mettait dans des états de stress pas possible, il était temps de passer à tout autre chose et de relâcher toute cette tension.

Il glissa la main contre la nuque de Steve et l’entraîna vers lui pour l’embrasser. A l’écran, Katherine Hepburn acceptait d’épouser à nouveau Cary Grant. La paume chaude s’était posée sur sa joue alors que l’autre main glissait dans ses cheveux.

Leur baiser ne prenait pas fin, sans cesse renouvelé, l’air, l’énergie passant de l’un à l’autre sans s’arrêter. Les doigts de Lance caressaient la douceur de ses bras, la finesse du coton de son polo et il soupirait sous l’assaut des chastes caresses qu’il recevait. Il sentait la chaleur monter lentement dans son corps.

Il s’étira paresseusement tout en continuant à l’embrasser, arquant son corps vers lui, glissant ses doigts juste à la frontière de l’encolure du polo, laissant le désir croitre entre eux.

Lorsqu’enfin leur baiser prit fin il se haussa jusqu’au lobe de son oreille et le prit entre ses lèvres, le mordillant et le léchant avant de suggérer.

– Si on passait dans la chambre ?

Il remarqua que sa voix était rauque et légèrement haletante.

— Est-ce que ça veut dire que j’ai gagné ?

— C’est une surprise…

Il savait que son sourire était indécent, c’était le but et la réponse ne se fit pas attendre, Steve l’embrassant à nouveau, le forçant à mettre ses mains autour de sa nuque, à s’asseoir et dévorant sa bouche comme si sa vie en dépendait.

— Mets tes jambes autour de ma taille.

Il obéit, il obéissait toujours à des ordres pareils.

Il n’eut pas vraiment le temps de bien profiter de la situation, du fait que son entrejambes frottait contre le ventre de Steve, que les mains de ce dernier étaient glissées sous ses fesses que soudain il se retrouvait soulevé, forcé de crisper ses jambes et ses bras autour de son amant alors que ce dernier le portait jusqu’à la chambre.

Etait-il besoin de préciser que c’était aussi incroyablement excitant et qu’une partie de son anatomie était totalement pour qu’il le plaque contre un mur et lui fasse l’amour presque en apesanteur. Son cerveau lui était conscient des tensions incroyables sur les muscles mais il était étrangement en clair minorité face au reste de son corps. 

— C’est quand tu veux contre le mur…

Steve se contenta de mordre son cou alors qu’il rigolait doucement, se laissant porter et le regardant tenter de refermer la porte avec le pied mais sans non plus faire assez de bruit pour réveiller les enfants.

— Tu es épuisant.

— Qu’est-ce que tu diras tout à l’heure !

Et il ondula des hanches.

Steve le jeta sans ménagement sur le lit.

— Je te croyais gentleman.

— Je croyais que tu n’étais pas ce genre de gars.

Il releva la tête et écarta encore plus les jambes.

— Je suis exactement ce genre de gars, dit-il en laissant ses cheveux tomber à moitié sur son visage et caresser sa mâchoire. 

Bien sûr son petit ami se jeta sur lui, glissant son corps entre ses jambes et ses doigts dans ses cheveux, mordillant la ligne de sa mâchoire, l’écrasant contre le matelas, le faisant soupirer sous l’assaut de chaleur et de force.

— Si… ooh…

L’anglais était en train de lui faire un deuxième suçon et il n’arrivait pas à en être mécontent, ce parfait mélange de plaisir et de douleur, l’idée de porter cette marque demain et sûrement les jours suivants, que d’autres la voient…

— Ah… si tu veux ta surprise… mmm… il va falloir que tu nous déshabille.

Les mains de Steve dansant sur sa peau nue, le contact de son corps sans vêtements, l’électricité du désir passant de l’un à l’autre avec chaque frôlement, chaque contact.

Il plaqua ses hanches contre celles de son amant et mordit sa lèvre en frottant lentement. Il l’entendit jurer doucement et sentit les quelques gouttes de liquide qui glissèrent contre sa peau.

Il roula sur lui et se retrouva perché au-dessus de lui.

— Surprise.

Steve se contenta de sourire et de passer les mains sur ses hanches avant de caresser ses fesses.

— Oh, non, ce n’est pas juste ça. Mais d’abord…

Il baisa sa bouche et s’écrasa contre lui avant de mordiller son oreille.

— Je rappelle qu’il faut ne pas faire de bruit…

Les mains du boxeur caressèrent son dos et il creusa les hanches, provoquant une délicieuse friction.

— Après tout, on ne voudrait pas traumatiser les enfants, conclut-il en finissant de s’étirer et de faire glisser tout son corps contre celui de Steve.

Les lèvres du physicien accrochèrent à nouveau son cou et décidément il faisait une fixation dessus aujourd’hui.

— Oh…

Il caressa les bras de son amant jusqu’à remonter à ses mains.

— Surprise.

Et il noua ses poignets avec le ruban de satin qu’il avait accroché aux montants et planqué sous l’oreiller avec le préservatif.

Steve se contenta de relever les sourcils.

— Ce n’est pas follement novateur ou innovant, mais je pense que j’ai bien mérité ça après une journée comme celle-ci, commenta Lance en se redressant et s’étirant pour laisser la lumière caresser sa peau, pour se donner en spectacle et sentir la réponse qui palpitait contre son sexe.

— J’espère juste ne pas m’endormir.

Il se contenta d’un coup de hanches qui pressa juste comme il fallait avec une pointe d’inconfort à cause du manque de lubrifiant sur la peau sensible de Steve, mais ça fit soupirer et tressaillir l’anglais et c’était bien suffisant.

— Je crois que ça ira, déclara-t-il en embrassant son petit ami et en pressant une dernière fois leurs bas-ventres l’un contre l’autre.

Puis il commença à descendre le long de son corps, distribuant de légers baisers et quelques coups de langue bien placés qui firent gémir Steve et il ne résista pas non plus à laisser ses dents mordiller les endroits qu’il savait particulièrement sensibles. Il profita de ce corps étendu, à sa merci, allant lentement vers son but.

Il n’était pas obsédé mais il ne réussit pas à s’empêcher de baiser lentement son sexe jusqu’à la limite, rêvant d’en prendre la tête entre ses lèvres, de le caresser de sa langue juste pour pouvoir le sentir se soulever vers lui, le voir se tendre et le regarder, l’entendre gémir. 

Il déglutit, se rappelant avec une acuité surnaturelle ces deux fois où il n’avait pas vu plus loin que sa queue et s’était jeté sur lui sans capote. Il se souvenait du goût salé et de l’odeur obsédante, profonde de sexe, de la douceur de la peau contre sa langue et ses lèvres, des râles de Steve lorsqu’il avait passé la langue juste contre sa fente et de…

Il secoua la tête. Ça ne servait à rien de fantasmer là-dessus et ce n’était pas l’objectif qu’il s’était fixé alors il se força à le relâcher et se redressa.

Il attrapa le préservatif et déchira l’emballage. Pinçant le bout, il commença à le dérouler puis s’arrêta, relevant les yeux vers Steve. Il sourit et se pencha en avant, léchant ses lèvres avant de commencer à glisser le long du caoutchouc et de le dérouler. Le goût était… mieux valait ne pas se concentrer dessus mais les yeux verts fixés sur lui, la respiration haletante de son amant, la tension qu’il sentait dans son corps alors qu’il se retenait de pousser vers l’avant, de s’enfoncer dans sa gorge. Il sentit ses cils frémir et son corps frissonner de désir.

Il se releva et contempla Steve étendu devant lui, à sa merci, le corps tendu et rougi par le désir, ses yeux suivant le moindre de ses mouvements.

— Plus qu’une chose…

Sa voix était plus grave, plus douce aussi qu’à l’habitude, comme si l’atmosphère lourde de désir et de silence pesait sur lui, l’amenant sans même y penser à imiter son amant silencieux dans chacune de ses manifestations de plaisir.

Il se saisit de la bouteille de lubrifiant et laissa le liquide couler librement sur le préservatif. Le bruit du couvercle se refermant sembla claquer, résonner dans la chambre. Il le reposa sans vraiment remarquer où.

La lumière brillait sur le liquide visqueux, attirant ses yeux. 

Il remonta le corps de son amant, se plaçant à nouveau au-dessus de son sexe, laissant la tête glisser dans un bruit humide contre son anus. 

C’était étrange. Habituellement quand ils étaient dans cette position les mains de Steve se posaient sur lui, le soutenaient, le réconfortaient, l’aidaient, le poussaient alors qu’il s’empalait lentement. Là il se sentait étrangement timide, seul face aux yeux brûlants alors qu’il connaissait son corps par cœur alors qu’il l’avait senti au fond de lui encore et encore.

Il commença à descendre et même s’il ne s’était pas préparé et si ça faisait quelques jours la pénétration se faisait facilement et le plaisir de sentir sa chair l’étirer et le remplir était indécent. Il laissa un râle sourd échapper à sa gorge alors qu’il s’empalait lentement sur lui.

Steve était tendu, luttant contre son instinct le poussant à soulever les hanches, à le forcer à le prendre d’un seul coup, jusqu’au fond et pendant une seconde il souhaita qu’il ne se retienne pas, qu’il le fasse hurler de douleur et de plaisir. Son corps était noué par la tension, les muscles saillants de ses bras tendus et délicieux. Mais le pire était son regard, lourd, brûlant, chargé de désir alors qu’il le regardait le prendre.

Lorsqu’il fut assis sur lui un long frisson le saisit et il se permit de s’arrêter un instant, de fermer les yeux et de remuer légèrement, juste pour voir. Le plaisir caressant de ce frottement lui arracha un gémissement et il posa les mains sur le torse de Steve pour se stabiliser. Il sentit son cœur qui battait trop vite, les quelques tremblements qui le parcouraient.

— Si tu ne te mets pas à bouger Lance je crois que ça va vite et mal finir.

La sueur brillait sur son corps et il voyait l’immobilité battre et rugir sous sa peau. Il commença à se relever, lentement parce qu’il n’avait pas non plus envie de lui faire trop plaisir, et une fois de plus la friction était comme la plus intense des caresses. Il se retint de fermer les yeux et de gémir. Il redescendit et les hanches de Steve vinrent à sa rencontre et il le sentit s’enfoncer encore plus profondément et cette fois il gémit doucement et recommença, plus vite, plus désespéré de ressentir à nouveau ce plaisir.

Le mouvement le prit et l’enferma dans une spirale de désir, de besoin et de plaisir et toujours les yeux verts fixés sur lui, la sueur qui perlait sur son front, la tension de ses bras maintenus au-dessus de sa tête, l’absence douloureuse et en même temps douce de ses mains sur son corps.

La jouissance palpitait dans son ventre. Il se pencha en avant, enfonçant ses griffes dans les épaules de son amant, ondulant tout en continuant son va-et-vient, léchant la sueur sur ses lèvres, gémissant contre sa bouche, profitant de son incapacité à poser ses mains sur son corps, frottant son sexe contre la peau brûlante de son ventre.

Il planta ses crocs dans sa lèvre et Steve rejeta la tête en arrière, lui laissant accès à son cou, offert sous lui alors qu’il léchait de longues lignes sur sa peau, à la jointure de sa mâchoire, derrière son oreille et qu’il continuait à presser son sexe contre son ventre, à remuer lentement en gémissant sous les bienfaits de cette friction qui répondait à celle à l’intérieur de lui.

Puis il se redressa et ce qu’il perdit contre son sexe il le gagna en pression et en profondeur en lui. Il s’arrêta, le temps de regarder Steve. Il aurait pu briser le ridicule nœud de tissus à tout moment, prendre l’initiative, imposer le rythme, mais il ne l’avait pas fait. Il l’avait laissé diriger, il s’était laissé faire. 

Il regarda Steve, sous lui, en lui, à lui et il fut obligé de mordre sa lèvre pour ne pas crier. Les hanches de son amant remuèrent en réponse au tremblement, aux contractions de son corps.

— Lance… s’il te plaît.

La voix de Steve était juste légèrement tremblante, un peu fêlée, basse mais ça suffit à le pousser dans les derniers retranchements, il se mit à aller et venir à un rythme rapide, brusque, presque égoïste qui lui donnait envie de hurler et de grogner et il porta la main à sa bouche pour s’en empêcher, mordant dans sa paume. Les mouvements de Steve étaient eux aussi brutaux, de plus en plus erratique et il voyait ses yeux se voiler de plaisir, il sentait son corps brûler de plus en plus fort, il entendait les grognements qu’il ne laissait pas passer ses lèvres.

Il accueillit sa jouissance comme une victoire et comme une libération alors que son propre sexe pulsait encore de désir et de frustration et pendant un instant il souhaita le sentir exploser à l’intérieur de lui, savoir que sa jouissance lui permettait de bouger plus facilement, qu’il y laissait une partie de lui. Bien sûr c’était stupide et pas très hygiénique, mais l’idée le quitta bien vite alors que les derniers soubresauts agitaient son corps.

Il le laissa s’apaiser avant de se pencher en avant et de dénouer le ridicule lien de tissus à présent froissé et trempé.

Steve ne perdit pas un instant, le faisant rouler, toujours à l’intérieur de lui jusqu’à ce qu’il soit au-dessus, le poids de son corps ne pressant juste pas assez contre son sexe, ses yeux verts plantés dans les siens, sa bouche descendant contre la sienne au moment même où sa main glissa contre son gland.

Et ce fut tout, il se contracta autour de cette sensation de plaisir intense pendant que Steve le branlait presque violement en l’embrassant agressivement. Il cria dans sa bouche, il en était presque sûr alors que son sperme se répandait sur son ventre et que ses yeux se fermaient malgré lui, aveuglés par une jouissance brutale.

Lorsqu’il reprit son souffle une langueur imparable s’était emparée de ses muscles le laissant épuisé et incapable de bouger plus que ses yeux fatigués qui regardaient son petit ami se retirer précautionneusement. Il gémit de bien être et enchaina sur un bâillement alors que Steve retirait le préservatif et se dirigeait vers la salle de bain. Il laissa paresseusement son petit ami le nettoyer et remonta lentement dans le lit à la recherche des draps pour s’enfouir en dessous.

— Tu ne te brosses pas les dents ?

Il frotta sa joue contre l’oreiller moelleux.

— Déjà fait.

Il avait tout prévu.

Il ne sentit pas le temps passer, n’entendit pas l’eau couler dans la salle de bain, il sentit Steve entrer dans le lit mais pas la lumière qui s’éteignait. Il tendit le bras, attrapa sa taille et vint lamentablement s’écraser contre lui, frottant sa joue contre son épaule nue comme il l’avait fait avec l’oreiller.

— Mmm… alors heureux ? marmonna-t-il.

Un rire et un baiser au sommet de son crâne lui répondirent. Il ferma les yeux. Ça sentait le sexe et les draps propres et l’after-shave de Steve et il lécha paresseusement sa peau avant de bâiller. Il n’allait pas tarder à…

Il se releva en sursaut.

— Merde ! Est-ce que j’ai mis la marquise au frais ?

Les mains chaudes de Steve le rattrapèrent.

— Oui, tu as mis la marquise au frais et oui tu as tous les ingrédients pour le petit-déjeuner demain et oui tu as laissé la pâte dehors pour qu’elle lève.

Il se réinstalla sur son épaule. Nue.

— On devrait pas porter des pyjamas ?

Steve bailla.

— On les mettra demain matin.

Il embrassa son petit ami avant de bâiller à son tour.

— Bonne nuit.

— Bonne nuit lui répondit-il avec un baiser.

xxx

Ils n’eurent bien sûr pas le temps de mettre des pyjamas avant que les enfants ne viennent les réveiller le lendemain mais ils étaient trop excités par l’idée du petit déjeuner et de l’anniversaire de Han pour être traumatisé, donc d’un certain côté cette nouvelle journée avec les enfants commençait bien. Ou pas…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Des réactions, des commentaires, des questions ?
> 
> N’hésitez pas à laisser une review ou à visiter notre fanpage ! Pour ça il vous suffit de vous rendre sur mon profil ou de taper Niddheg dans Facebook.


	7. Aristocratie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans les épisodes précédents de Physique et autres désagréments :   
> Dans une relation sérieuse pour la première fois de sa vie, Lance a dû rencontrer et se montrer poli et sympa avec beaucoup de gens : l’ex de Steve qui le hait parce qu’il a fait capoter son mariage, les enfants (parfaits) de Steve et maintenant il doit rencontrer son père…

Aristocratie

 

xxx

Il avait envie de vomir. Il était tellement stressé qu’il avait l’estomac noué. Enfin plutôt qui faisait des nœuds puis se défaisait puis faisait des nœuds dans l’autre sens et lui donnait le mal de mer alors qu’il avait totalement le pied marin !

Il avait acheté deux costumes, dont un juste pour ce voyage et chez un tailleur américain parce que ça ne servait à rien de porter de l’anglais chez un anglais quand on était pas anglais. Il aurait dû se sentir confiant et maître de lui, un américain prêt à dévorer le Vieux Monde… Il se sentait comme un gosse endimanché prêt à être emmené devant le principal pour une sévère remontée de bretelles.

Merde ! Il n’en avait rien à faire de ce qu’un vieux lord anglais pouvait bien penser de lui, après tout, il avait fait face chaque été pendant des années au regard haineux et méprisant de l’ex-femme de son père, il était capable de faire face à la morgue d’un fin de race ! Sauf que c’était le père de Steve et comme toujours quand il était dans l’équation ça changeait tout.

Il voulait faire bonne impression, il voulait plaire à son père parce qu’il était toujours désespérément obsédé par Steve et craignait sans cesse qu’il se rende enfin compte qu’il n’était pas à la hauteur…

Okay, il avait atteint le seuil le plus bas du pathétique, c’était fini, il était le plus grand loser du monde.

Il récupéra sa valise sur le tapis roulant. Dedans il y avait essentiellement des cadeaux parce que même s’il en doutait fortement peut-être que le vieux se laisserait acheter, en tous cas les enfants oui, et au moins eux seraient de son côté ce qui était une étrange consolation, même s’il doutait qu’il pouvait vraiment rivaliser avec des paons et des poneys mais bon…

Il passa les doubles portes et ses yeux trouvèrent immédiatement Steve, son cœur manqua stupidement un battement quand il sourit et lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes comme s’ils essayaient de faire la couverture d’un roman à l’eau de rose ou la scène finale d’une comédie romantique il sentit ses entrailles cesser enfin de faire des nœuds.

Bien sûr dès qu’il le lâcha parce qu’ils étaient en public et que l’odeur de son after-shave et sa chaleur et son corps contre le sien le rendaient fou après une semaine d’absence, le stress revint.

— Tout s’est bien passé ?

— Bien sûr.

Il avait dormi dans l’avion, mais même ainsi les huit heures de décalage et l’heure de transit à Heathrow pour arriver jusqu’à l’aéroport de Liverpool pesaient sur lui. Bien sûr il avait passé longtemps dans la salle de bain de l’aéroport pour tenter de réparer tous les dommages mais il ne se sentait pas exactement confiant, il puait l’avion, il avait les paupières lourdes malgré les pochettes de glace qu’il avait appliquées sur ses yeux et il était fatigué par le voyage.

Mais il sourit à Steve parce que non seulement il ne pouvait s’en empêcher mais il ne voulait pas lui montrer ses faiblesses.

— Allons-y, on en a pour un peu plus d’une heure pour arriver à Caernarfon et de là il faut encore une demi heure pour arriver à Ganllwyd. Les enfants sont impatients de te voir, Diana n’a parlé que de toi au haras et William t’a préparé une surprise.

Pas de pression du tout… Mais bon, il avait au moins deux alliés dans la place forte.

— Je sais, William me l’a dit au téléphone.

Parce que oui, chaque fois que Steve l’avait appelé les enfants avaient absolument tenu à lui parler et à raconter leur journée. C’était… étrange et il craignait que Monsieur Parfait ne le haïsse encore plus quand ils finiraient par se séparer pour avoir osé briser le cœur de ses mômes mais au moins son charme patenté fonctionnait toujours… Et comment ne pas apprécier les enfants parfaits ? 

Sauf les matins de week-end quand ils venaient les réveiller empêchant leur père et lui de faire une grasse-mat’ amplement méritée.

Ils sortirent du petit aéroport et se dirigèrent vers le parking.

Il pleuvait, bien sûr qu’il pleuvait, ils étaient en Angleterre, quel autre temps pourrait-il bien faire ? Après tout ils étaient juste en plein mois d’août et même Seattle avait daigné se découvrir et faire monter (désagréablement) le thermomètre. Mais non, on pouvait compter sur la constance britannique. 

Et il y avait du vent, ce qui rendait la pratique du parapluie d’autant plus difficile et, Steve ayant pris sa valise en parfait gentleman, c’était à lui d’y faire face ce qu’il ne réussissait pas avec flegme, hélas.

Une bourrasque manqua de lui arracher le parapluie quand il la vit enfin.

— Est-ce que tu cherches à me séduire ?

Son regard parcourut les courbes séduisantes et racées de la voiture et il n’était même pas un amateur, mais là…

— Est-ce que ça marche ? demanda le physicien, sourire aux lèvres en mettant la valise dans le coffre.

— C’est la voiture de James Bond !

Il se retint difficilement de dire mec pour ponctuer son exclamation.

— Pas exactement, c’est une 1965 alors que l’originale était une 1964.

— Je ne suis pas exactement un expert en voitures, Steve, et il est hors de question que tu froisses mes vêtements avant que nous n’arrivions à destination, mais si on ne baise pas sur le siège arrière avant la fin de ce séjour je te jure que je t’en voudrai toute ma vie !

C’était visiblement la réponse qu’attendait son petit ami car le regard brûlant qu’il lui lança avait de quoi faire s’enflammer tous seuls d’innocents sous-vêtements.

— J’y réfléchirai, déclara-t-il avant de se glisser à droite du côté conducteur et comment est-ce que ça pouvait cesser d’être étrange de conduire en dépit de tout bon sens du mauvais côté de la route…

Il glissa dans l’habitacle intérieur cuir et bois ciré qui bien sûr sentait le luxe, le cigare et la cire d’abeille.

Steve démarra et ils laissèrent rapidement l’aéroport et la civilisation derrière eux, privilégiant les petites routes bucoliques où quelques moutons trempés mais habitués paissaient quand même. Bien vite la main chaude du boxeur rejoignit la sienne sur sa cuisse alors qu’ils filaient entre les pâturages.

— Quelque chose que je dois savoir avant d’arriver ? Arriver où, d’ailleurs ?

— Ganllwyd Caer, la demeure est à dix minutes du village en voiture environ.

Bien sûr… 

Il s’était préparé pour ce voyage, il avait regardé Downton Abbey et il avait dans l’idée qu’en son temps (peut-être encore maintenant) il devait y avoir d’endiablées parties de croquet entre la demeure et le village… Village qui au départ ne devait exister qu’à cause de la demeure comtale…

— Et donc, quelque chose que je dois savoir, des squelettes dans le placard ? Dois-je me méfier de Mrs Danvers et ne rien toucher des effets de ta précédente épouse ?

— Tout se passera très bien Mrs. de Winter. Ganllwyd Caer ne ressemble en rien à Manderley. Quant aux squelettes dans les placards ils ne devraient pas trop faire de bruits à ton arrivée et tu pourras les ignorer.

— Et où dormirais-je ?

Okay, il y avait des façons plus subtiles de poser la question, en fait les questions : ton père sait ? qu’en pense-t-il ? vais-je avoir un accident de chasse ? devrons-nous baiser dans le placard à linge ? mais bon, comme toujours quand il s’agissait de Steve il avait la subtilité d’un rhino et l’intelligence d’une gamine de douze ans…

— Mrs T t’a fait préparer une chambre qui communique avec la mienne. Tu es le bienvenu dans mon lit sauf si tu préfère le siège arrière.

— Je suis totalement pour le sexe dans cette caisse mais je veux dormir sur un matelas de plumes comme la princesse que je suis dans le fond de mon être.

— Diana veut absolument que tu viennes avec elle voir les merveilles cachées des placards, alors si je serais toi je ne répéterais pas trop ça devant elle ou tu te retrouveras avec une tiare sur la tête avant de comprendre ce qui t’arrive.

Il répondit au sourire de son petit ami.

— Donc oui, père sait et tu n’auras pas besoin de te cacher dans le placard si quelqu’un rentre dans la chambre.

— Dommage, j’aimais bien l’idée de devoir se cacher…

— Il y a un immense parc pour ça…

— Je sais pas, j’ai entendu dire qu’il y avait des paons et je déteste les animaux qui se croient plus beaux et plus égocentriques que moi.

— Aucun être sur le domaine n’est plus beau et égocentrique que toi.

Il embrassa les doigts de son petit ami.

— Merci pour le compliment, charmeur, tu ferais un miroir magique diablement sexy.

Steve se contenta de relever le sourcil, ne faisant même pas la blague attendu sur la méchante reine que Lance était déjà.

— Et donc, vais-je me retrouver devant une quarantaine de domestiques en arrivant ou est-ce que ce n’est réservé qu’à l’arrivée du maître de maison ou d’un duc ?

— Non, il n’y a pas une quarantaine de domestiques, ils ne sont que dix et il n’y aura que les enfants pour t’attendre. Et Mrs T et Alfred bien sûr.

— Bien sûr.

— Mrs T est la gouvernante et Alfred est le majordome.

— Sérieusement ? Alfred ?

— Son nom est Richard Alfred et il est traditionnel d’appeler le majordome par son nom de famille. Quant à Mrs T. son nom complet a plus de syllabes qu’une heure n’a de secondes et William n’arrivait pas à le prononcer correctement, donc elle a préféré l’abréger.

— Plutôt que d’attendre que le petit prince de la maisonnée arrive à articuler ?

— Si tu veux l’impressionner en prononçant correctement son nom complet je peux te le donner.

— Je suis légèrement désespéré mais pas encore stupide, Mrs T est un nom tout à fait acceptable. De toute façon j’ai dans l’idée que je serai kidnappé dès mon arrivée.

— Vu qu’ils trépignaient tous deux d’impatience c’est possible. Ils essaieront aussi de t’écarteler en te tirant dans deux directions opposées.

— Zut et moi qui comptais au moins survivre jusqu’à ce soir.

— Pense à ma déception, je pensais t’emmener faire un tour en voiture cet après-midi…

— Il faudra donc que je veille à ne pas mourir avant.

— Je m’en voudrais que tu n’aies même pas vu le charme de la campagne anglaise.

Il pleuvait sans cesser dehors et l’herbe même paraissait grise et fatiguée de ce temps.

— Une perte irremplaçable.

xxx

Bien sûr ils s’engagèrent bien trop rapidement entre les énormes grilles qui menaient sur la longue piste donnant sur le château.

Parce qu’il ne pouvait pas y avoir d’autre mot que château pour l’énorme bâtiment qui s’étirait devant lui, beau et majestueux malgré la bruine qui continuait à tomber. Les fenêtres immenses, les colonnes, les statues, le nombre invraisemblable de chambres qu’il devait y avoir… Pas stressant ou angoissant du tout. Faire face au maître des lieux qui avait grandi dans le luxe, l’abondance et la morale du Vieux Monde ne serait qu’un jeu d’enfant… Ce n’était pas comme s’il n’avait aucune estime de soi et ne se sentait pas du tout légitime ou à sa place.

Au moins il se consolait en se disant que Bettany avait dû se sentir bien plus intimidée et impressionnée, et n’était clairement pas à sa place.

Oui c’était gratuit mais ça lui faisait du bien d’écraser quelqu’un dans l’intimité de son propre cerveau alors il continuerait à se comparer et à se trouver supérieur a l’Ex-Mrs Parfait jusqu’à ce qu’il ait passé cette épreuve.

Lorsqu’ils s’arrêtèrent dans la cour devant l’entrée les enfants attendaient sous l’auvent en compagnie d’un majordome aux cheveux gris qui aurait pu passer pour un cosplay d’Alfred à dire vrai, et de la fameuse Mrs T vêtue d’un noir strict. Ainsi que deux jeunes gens en uniforme qui n’auraient pas dépareillé dans une série historique anglaise sur une grande demeure.

Le majordome et l’un des valets de pied s’avancèrent, parapluie levé pour les aider à sortir de la voiture et depuis quand était-ce sa vie ? Il espérait très fortement que ce ne soit qu’une vaste plaisanterie de la part du maître de maison soucieux d’impressionner mais alors qu’il sortait du véhicule il commençait à comprendre que non, c’était juste ainsi que se passaient les choses ici. Autant dire qu’il avait autant de chances d’être le bienvenu et de se faire apprécier du père de Steve qu’un poisson avait de survivre en plein désert de Gobi.

Il sortit malgré tout de la voiture le sourire aux lèvres.

— Merci, dit-il au valet qui tenait le parapluie et se prenait toute la bruine.

Il eut à peine le temps de monter les marches du perron que les enfants se jetèrent sur lui en hurlant. Enfin en hurlant autant que des enfants parfaits c'est-à-dire en parlant juste un peu fort. Le problème c’était que tous les deux voulaient bien sûr être soulevés en même temps, ce qu’il pouvait bien sûr accomplir mais pas très longtemps et encore moins gracieusement.

Mais à la guerre comme à la guerre et il les percha tous deux sur lui.

— Alors ces vacances ?

— J’ai sauté avec Tonnerre !

— Et moi j’ai été pêché avec grand-père !

— Il faut que tu viennes voir Tonnerre !

— On ira pêcher ensemble !

Bien sûr ils parlaient tous deux en même temps et ses bras commençaient à sentir le poids et la fatigue.

— Les enfants descendez.

Heureusement que Père Parfait était là et lui permettait de sauver dignement la face.

— Pardon Lance.

— C’est pas grave, moi aussi j’avais hâte de vous revoir, déclara-t-il en ébouriffant les cheveux de William et ceux de Diana.

Mensonge bien sûr éhonté, comme si avoir des mômes dans les pattes pouvait lui manquer !

— Lance, voici Alfred, notre majordome.

— Un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Alfred.

— Mr Whitelake-Belfort.

Ils ne se serrèrent pas la main parce qu’on ne serrait visiblement pas la main du majordome et il était incapable de savoir si l’employé se courbait légèrement avec indifférence, mépris, rage meurtrière ou sympathie.

— Et Mrs T.

— Un plaisir madame, les enfants n’ont fait que chanter vos louanges depuis que je les connais.

Il lui dédia un sourire charmeur, il avait statistiquement plus de chances avec les femmes qu’avec les hommes et si les enfants avaient chanté ses louanges il était probable qu’elle se mette de son côté. Ou alors c’était une Mrs Danvers et elle ne lui pardonnerait d’avoir pris la place de Bettany et tenterait de le faire se suicider depuis la fenêtre du deuxième étage…

Oui il aurait dû éviter Hitchcock dans l’avion mais franchement le reste était incroyablement imbuvable…

— Merci.

Bien sûr elle aussi avait un visage blanc et impossible à lire parce qu’il était dit qu’il ne pourrait pas avoir de réconfort avant de devoir aller affronter la bête dans sa tanière faite de marbre et de tableaux de maître…

— Grand-père est dans le bureau.

— Mrs. T a apporté des sandwichs parce qu’elle ne savait pas si tu avais mangé.

— Ce matin j’ai mangé un petit déjeuner irlandais. Tu as déjà pris un petit-déjeuner irlandais ?

— Il y a des tomates.

— Et les saucisses sont différentes.

— Mais moi je préfère le petit déjeuner anglais !

Bien sûr les enfants reprenaient comme si de rien n’était, l’entraînant avec eux à l’intérieur de la demeure tandis que Mrs T faisait envoyer ses bagages dans sa chambre et il était à peu près sûr que quand il arriverait tous ses vêtements seraient déjà rangés et les cadeaux posés sur la table… Et il devait sourire pendant que les mômes l’emmenaient vers une mort certaine ou en tout cas un moment d’humiliation intense où le vieil homme verrait immédiatement tous ses défauts et lui rirait au nez… Bon peut-être pas parce que ça mettrait forcément Steve de son côté, mais en tous cas il lirait le mépris dans ses yeux et…

Et c’était sans importance, qu’en avait-il à faire que le père de Steve l’apprécie ? Il finirait bien par se lasser de lui, par cesser d’être obsédé par son rire, par son odeur, par sa présence et son sourire. Un jour il le quitterait et il ne reverrait plus jamais son père et d’ailleurs après ces trois jours il ne reverrait sans doute plus le vieux, alors pourquoi est-ce qu’il se prenait la tête comme ça ?

Le hall était écrasant de grandeur, d’âge et de richesse, les hauts plafonds, le marbre de l’escalier, le bois richement sculpté, la lumière, les meubles bien sûr d’époque, les portraits d’ancêtres peints par des maîtres…

Il détendit ses épaules et laissa un sourire faux et calme glisser sur son visage, n’écoutant plus le babillage des enfants, centré sur la porte aux riches moulures que les enfants poussaient sans plus y regarder que celle de l’appartement de Seattle. 

Le comte de Gwynedd était debout (bien sûr) et derrière son bureau (comme de bien entendu) en train de faire semblant de lire un livre de façon à ne pas laisser voir que toute la scène était agencée avec soin. Il portait un simple costume en tweed parfaitement coupé comme un simple gentleman-farmer qu’il n’était absolument pas.

Et il ressemblait à un lion. Entre ses yeux jaunes et hautains cloués sur lui et sa crinière épaisse de cheveux blancs, sans compter sa posture de fauve prêt à bondir, il avait tout du roi des animaux prêt à le dépecer instantanément.

Lance laissa son sourire se faire plus grand, plus faussement chaleureux.

— Lord Maximilian, c’est un honneur de vous rencontrer et un plaisir de pouvoir séjourner dans un lieu aussi enchanteur que Ganllwyd Caer.

Il prononça le nom à la perfection, imitant la syncope et le ton de Steve. Il avait dans l’idée que Lord Maximilian n’acceptait jamais autre chose que la perfection.

— Soyez le bienvenu, Monsieur Whitelake-Belfort.

Il prit la main qui lui était tendue et qui serra avec sècheresse et poigne la sienne.

— Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Lance.

Bien sûr le comte ne lui donna pas la réciproque, mais il ne s’y était pas attendu à dire vrai. Le père de Steve lâcha sa main et se dirigea vers le fauteuil qui devait faire office de trône, désignant de la main le canapé devant lequel avait été disposé un assortiment de sandwichs et de boissons.

— Asseyez-vous.

Le canapé était bas, délicat et clairement d’époque, tout pour que Lance se sente mal à l’aise et ne sache pas où mettre ses jambes. Heureusement la salvation vint sous la forme légère et petite de Diana s’asseyant à côté de lui. Il l’attrapa et la posa sur ses genoux, en profitant pour s’asseoir en travers et allonger les jambes pour le confort de la petite qui lui sourit mais ne se remit pas à babiller, consciente que devant grand-père on ne parlait pas à tort et à travers. William vint lui aussi s’asseoir à ses côtés et sembla jaloux de la position de sa sœur. 

— Une collation a été préparée au cas où vous auriez faim, déclara le comte qui ne semblait pas plus se formaliser de la façon dont sa petite fille était assise. 

L’argenterie étincelait sous la lumière qui rentrait des énormes fenêtres encadrées de rideaux légers. Les tentures, les boiseries ouvragées, les tableaux, la décoration d’un goût richement masculin, les lignes strictes, les couleurs sombres mais chaudes, tout donnait à la pièce un confort faussement modeste et vieux-jeu savamment étudié.

— Merci.

Lance tendit la main vers un sandwich. Devait-il en offrir aux enfants ? Même s’ils en voulaient, seraient-ils capables de l’accepter devant leur grand-père ? Donnait-il l’impression d’être un goinfre en mangeant ? Offenserait-il son hôte en ne mangeant pas ? Chaque action était une gaffe potentielle et chaque nouvelle parole du maître de maison semblait cacher un piège…

Il se fia à son instinct.

— Est-ce que les enfants ont le droit de prendre des sandwichs, Steve ?

— Juste un, déclara monsieur Parfait depuis l’autre bout du canapé sur lequel il avait clairement pris place pour montrer sa solidarité et présenter un front uni contre l’ennemi. 

— Lequel veux-tu Diana ?

La petite fille fronça les sourcils et réfléchit intensément. Il y avait trois petites piles nettement séparées et dont la garniture arborait des couleurs différentes. 

— Je voudrais un sandwich aux œufs et au bacon, finit-elle par déclarer.

— Celui-ci ?

La petite fille hocha la tête et Lance lui tendit une serviette puis un triangle de pain de mie dont les bords étaient recouverts d’éclats de cacahouète. 

Du coin de l’œil, il vit Steve tendre un sandwich à son fils. Il attrapa au hasard un des canapés et mordit dedans en faisant attention à ne pas semer de morceaux partout.

— J’imagine que vous avez fait bon voyage ?

Ha ha ! Bien sûr le comte avait attendu qu’il ait quelque chose dans la bouche avant de poser la question. Il avala la ridicule bouchée qu’il avait prit et répondit. 

— Très bon et sans aucun retard.

Il reprit une minuscule bouchée, attendant la prochaine question. 

Qui ne vint pas, le silence s’installant tandis que le comte continuait à le regarder et que les enfants restaient muets et il lui semblait que les seuls bruits étaient maintenant les moments où il avalait et…

Il essuya ses lèvres.

— Steve, est-ce que tu peux aller chercher les cadeaux qui sont dans ma valise ?

Il sentit Diana se redresser contre lui, une soudaine énergie parcourant son corps et William le regardait avec de grands yeux mais aucun des deux n’ouvrit la bouche et un moment il se demanda ce que Lord Maximilian avait bien pu leur faire pour qu’ils soient capables de se taire ainsi alors que les mots leur brûlaient visiblement les lèvres… Peut-être s’était-il contenté de les regarder ainsi, sans bouger.

— Vous ne voulez pas savoir ce qu’il y a dans les cadeaux ?

— Si !

Le si avait été murmuré, mais l’envie et l’avidité étaient évidentes dans leurs yeux.

Il leur sourit.

— Mais si je vous le dis ce ne sera plus une surprise et la surprise est au moins la moitié du plaisir d’un cadeau.

Il regarda la moue tirer leurs lèvres et vit dans leurs regards qu’ils ne le croyaient absolument pas. 

— Qu’est-ce que tu voudrais que ce soit, William ?

— Une canne à pêche, comme celle de grand-père !

— Et toi, Diana ?

— Une bombe noire en velours comme celle de Johanna !

— Vraiment ?

— Oui. La canne à pèche de grand-père est immense et elle a un moulinet !

— Et la bombe de Johanna est tellement jolie et douce !

Le bruit de leur père revenant les bras littéralement chargés de cadeaux suffit à les faire taire et focaliser leur attention captive sur ses mouvements.

Il souleva Diana et la posa à côté de sn frère avant de se lever et d’aller vers Steve. Il prit leurs cadeaux et les leur tendit. Il se saisit ensuite de l’étui de la bouteille.

— J’espère qu’il vous plaira, Lord Maximilian, il m’a été conseillé par un expert.

Il laissa le comte déballer le Marsala californien que Giovanni lui avait recommandé et revint vers Steve.

— Celui-ci est pour Mrs T, celui-là pour l’ensemble des domestiques, celui-ci est pour toi et celui-là pour ta nounou.

— Ma nounou ?

— Tu m’as bien dit qu’elle habitait toujours dans le coin ?

— Oui mais…

— Ma mère tenait à remercier une de ses plus fidèles admiratrices, après tout, qui serait-elle sans ses fans excepté une vieille narcissique avec des propensions au drame ?

Le sourire de Steve justifiait tout l’inconfort du voyage, le malaise et la tension face à son père et la perte de jours qui auraient été confortablement passés à la maison. Le sourire de Steve l’aurait envoyé faire bien pire que traverser un océan et affronter son père…

— Nous irons la voir tous les deux cet après-midi.

— Avec l’Aston Martin ?

Ce n’était plus le même sourire et pour celui-là il avait fait et il continuerait à faire des choses que la morale et sûrement nombre de personnes réprouvaient.

xxx

Nounou Rosie était une adorable grand-mère qui avait essayé de les faire mourir en les goinfrant de gâteaux épais et lourds comme une brique et en les faisant se dilater dans leur estomac avec des litres de thé accompagné d’un orage de lait. Elle avait aussi pleuré en déballant la photo dédicacée dans son cadre en argent. Il s’agissait d’un ancien tirage, en noir et blanc pris peu après le retour triomphant d’Allison sur le devant de la scène, mère et fils s’accordaient à dire qu’il s’agissait des meilleurs photos de promo. Allison soutenait que sa plus belle photo était celle de son dernier mariage, Lance était resté sur celle qu’un paparazzi avait pris d’elle en train d’embrasser son père, William lors de la croisière quelques mois à peine avant sa mort. Allison était belle, jeune, heureuse et la main de cet inconnu qui était son père était posée sur le ventre rebondi de celle qui aurait dû devenir sa nouvelle épouse.

Bref, le cadeau avait ému et plu ce qui avait été le but recherché parce que ça avait amené à nouveau ce sourire sur les lèvres de Steve.

Lorsqu’ils prirent congé du charmant cottage envahi de roses et de fleurs, la pluie avait cessé et le vent poussait des troués de soleil parmi une mer de nuages, créant des ombres et des zones de couleurs éclatantes sur le paysage qui filait le long de la petite route de campagne. 

Lance s’étira, écoutant le grognement sensuel du cuir, sentant le vrombissement régulier du moteur autour de lui, capturant le regard de Steve dans le rétroviseur.

— Et donc, l’anglais, tu connais des coins tranquilles par ici ?

Steve se contenta de sourire avant de reporter son attention et ses regards sur la route.

— Il y a beaucoup de passage ?

— Peu, essentiellement des tracteurs, pourquoi ?

La main de Lance se posa sur le haut de sa cuisse et commença à descendre lentement.

— Parce que je ne voudrais pas avoir un accident avant d’avoir au moins profité de la banquette arrière…

— Je sais que tu t’imagines que vous avez inventé l’excès de vitesse et la conduite en état d’ivresse mais rien n’est plus dangereux qu’une petite route de campagne en Angleterre.

— Tu dis ça juste pour faire pomper l’adrénaline dans mes veines.

— Ou alors je te préviens que tu joues à un jeu dangereux.

Il laissa le dos de sa main presser contre l’entrejambe de Steve.

— Ça tombe bien, j’aime jouer avec le feu…

Il retourna sa main et commença à le caresser lentement à travers le tissu. Il regarda les doigts se crisper autour du volant, les muscles se contracter, la ligne de ses épaules devenir plus rigide alors qu’il continuait à passer le pouce contre la couture du pantalon, sentant la chair commencer à frémir, à enfler.

— J’espère qu’il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de chemin à parcourir… Ou est-ce que ça va devenir un concours d’endurance ?

Il se saisit de la languette de la fermeture éclair et commença à la descendre.

— Lance !

Son nom était à la fois un ordre et un grognement, dit d’une voix sourde et grave qui réchauffa immédiatement ses reins et fit frémir son sang.

— Si tu veux que j’arrête parce que je te trouble trop pour conduire tu n’as qu’un mot à dire…

Il glissa son pouce contre la soie du boxer et prit une longue inspiration en le sentant chaud et commençant à durcir contre lui. Il sentit à peine la voiture accélérer alors qu’il le caressait du bout des doigts, tremblant d’envie de le saisir à pleine main, de le serrer avec brutalité, de le sentir frotter contre la peau douce de sa paume et l’étreinte ferme de ses doigts.

Le paysage n’existait plus, il était concentré sur la mâchoire crispée de Steve, sur la veine qu’il voyait battre dans son cou, sur la chair qui enflait sous ses assauts. Une semaine et la seule chaleur de son sexe, l’odeur de son aftershave, la vue de ses mains suffisaient à le rendre fou. Il le voulait en lui, contre lui, sur lui, sous lui, il voulait enfoncer ses dents et ses ongles et ne plus jamais le laisser. Il attendait le moment où il jouirait contre lui, en lui, sous lui, sur lui, comme un drogué attendait son premier moment de défonce après une longue période de manque. 

La voiture s’arrêta brutalement, le faisant s’étrangler à moitié avec sa ceinture et il eut à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle que les mains de Steve s’étaient saisies de son polo et le forçaient à s’écraser contre lui malgré la ceinture de sécurité, mettant son poignet dans une position inconfortable mais il n’y prêtait même pas attention, dévoré par la chaleur de Steve, par ce soulagement devant la preuve que son amant le désirait toujours. Il glissa sa main sous l’élastique et gémit en touchant enfin la peau brûlante, en sentant la goutte qui s’étalait contre ses doigts.

Il n’entendit pas le clic qui libéra sa ceinture, il sentit juste Steve qui le tirait vers lui, enfonçant douloureusement le levier de vitesse contre sa cuisse tandis qu’il défaisait les boutons du col de son polo et mordait son cou. L’odeur animale, luxueuse, du cuir se mélangeait avec le parfum de Steve et emplissait ses respirations haletantes, le crissement des sièges se mêlait à leurs halètements et gémissements. Son corps entier semblait parcouru par un courant électrique qui le rendait sensible au moindre frôlement, à la plus légère des caresses, au souffle de l’anglais sur sa peau… S’il ne mettait pas fin aux préliminaires rapidement il allait s’humilier en éjaculant sans même qu’il n’ait mis la main sur sa queue.

— Ban… banquette arrière… réussit-il à souffler avant de ne perdre totalement la tête quand Steve passa la main sous son polo.

— Il faut sortir de la voiture et rabattre les sièges et je ne suis pas décent grâce à toi.

Lance grogna et cette fois-ci ce n’était pas de plaisir.

Ses doigts trouvèrent la poignée de porte et la portière s’ouvrit vers l’avant. Il déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de son amant qui se laissa aller avec plaisir contre son siège et sortit. Il trifouilla un long moment avant de trouver comment fonctionnait le levier et de rabattre le siège. Steve passa à l’arrière et il dut faire le tour de la voiture en évitant la boue du bord du champ dans lequel ils étaient garés pour aller rabattre l’autre siège et enfin atteindre la banquette.

Comme toutes les voitures de l’époque le plafond était bas et l’espace réduit, les longues jambes de Steve étaient posées sur le siège avant et il était occupé à défaire les boutons de sa chemise, sa fermeture toujours baissée et son sexe émergeant de manière pornographique de son pantalon. Lance s’assit sur le siège rabaissé et ferma la porte. Son amant leva un sourcil, finissant d’ouvrir sa chemise, lui demandant ce qu’il avait l’intention de faire maintenant.

Difficilement, alors que sa tête cognait déjà contre le plafond, il ôta son polo et ouvrit son pantalon.

— J’aurais dû suggérer de le faire sur le capot de la voiture… dit-il en enjambant les jambes de son amant et en le poussant à bouger en diagonale pour profiter de plus d’espace.

— C’est encore possible.

— Une prochaine fois, promit Lance avant de l’embrasser et de laisser leurs corps glisser l’un contre l’autre jusqu’à ce que leurs deux sexes soient en contact.

Il gémit lorsque la main de Steve lâcha ses hanches pour glisser entre eux et descendre son boxer. Il était brûlant et dur contre lui et quand la main du physicien entoura et pressa leurs deux sexes ensemble il sut qu’il ne durerait pas longtemps. Il aurait voulu qu’il le baise, le sentir en lui, s’accrocher à ses épaules mais ce n’était pas exactement le lieu idéal. Et il allait jouir bientôt. Surtout s’il continuait à enfoncer sa main dans ses cheveux et à tirer pour qu’il arque sa nuque.

Il était vaguement conscient de la lumière à l’extérieur, du champ baigné de clarté, des nuages qui filaient, de quelques vaches dans le lointain, du silence de la campagne. Mais à l’intérieur tout n’était que pénombre et gémissements, chaleur et le musc de leurs corps mêlés à l’odeur entêtante du cuir et de la cire. Il roula les hanches, glissant dans le fourreau étroit des doigts de Steve et enfouit le visage dans son cou se noyant dans son parfum, ses mains se crispant sur les sièges alors qu’il sentait l’orgasme le tendre.

— Lance…

Il sentit les doigts caresser sa nuque et le pousser lentement en arrière, jusqu’à ce que les yeux verts dilatés par le désir puissent le voir à nouveau. Le pouce de l’anglais passa contre ses lèvres. Il le vit sourire avec douceur alors même que le bas de leur corps s’emballait, que leurs sexes pulsaient l’un contre l’autre, que leurs hanches roulaient sans qu’ils puissent les arrêter. Il y avait quelque chose dans ce sourire : un aveu, le miroir de ce qu’il ressentait, le besoin de dire qu’il lui avait manqué… Peut-être n’était-ce qu’une projection, son besoin stupide d’être rassuré qu’il essayait de voir sur son amant. En tous cas ce fut suffisant. Suffisant pour faire tressaillir son cœur, suffisant pour le pousser à jouir, ses bourses se contractant presque douloureusement, son corps se tendant contre Steve qui bougea encore, quelques secondes de plus avant de se laisser aller lui aussi.

Il se laissa rouler sur le côté pour cesser d’écraser Steve et soupira, son corps était détendu et il n’arrivait plus à s’arrêter de sourire. Il eut un petit rire en regardant les vitres et posa bêtement sa main sur la buée, les endorphines le rendaient clairement idiot.

— Lequel de nous deux est l’immigrant irlandais et lequel la lady anglaise ? demanda son amant en se redressant pour attraper le débardeur qu’il avait eu la précaution de laisser dans la voiture et nettoyer le sperme qui maculait sa main et leurs ventres.

— J’ai aucunement l’intention de me laisser couler comme un abruti alors qu’il y a clairement assez de place sur cette fichue porte alors je dirais qu’aucun des deux. Nous sommes sûrement leurs voisins autrement plus discrets et intelligents.

Steve rit ce qui le fit sourire et se redresser sur le coude pour le regarder. Torse nu, sur le cuir blanc-crème de la banquette, son pantalon encore ouvert, les lèvres et les joues roses, il était totalement débauché.

— Tu sais ce que je regrette ?

— Qu’il n’y ait pas assez de place pour utiliser le lubrifiant et le préservatif qu’il y a dans ma poche ?

— Aussi mais non. Je regrette que tu n’aies pas de tatouage.

Les sourcils du physicien se soulevèrent de surprise.

— Tu n’en as pas non plus.

— Oui, mais moi je n’ai pas fait l’armée, milord. Je t’aurais bien vu avec un « Per Ardua ad Astra » écrit juste là.

Il caressa sa clavicule du bout de l’index.

Steve cligna des yeux.

— Devrais-je m’inquiéter du fait que tu connaisses la devise de la Royal Air Force ou que tu aies clairement fantasmé sur un tatouage que tu voudrais que j’ai ?

Lance ne répondit pas, se contentant de se rapprocher pour suivre avec sa langue le chemin que son doigt avait pris.

Steve soupira de plaisir.

— Je savais que je ne resterais pas dans l’armée. J’ai fait mon service parce que c’est ce que les Laverty ont toujours fait, mais j’avais l’intention de suivre sur les traces de mon oncle. Pourquoi porter une trace de ce qui n’a jamais été qu’une étape de ma vie ?

— Oui, mais ça rajouterait à ton charme mon bel aviateur…

Son amant passa sa main contre sa nuque, ses doigts glissant dans ses cheveux.

— Tu sais quoi, je me ferai tatouer le jour où tu laisseras quelqu’un marquer à jamais ta jolie peau, déclara-t-il avant de claquer un baiser retentissant sur ses lèvres.

— Autant dire que je ne te verrai tatoué que si je réussis à convaincre tes enfants de te faire porter les horribles décalco qu’il y a dans leurs paquets de chewing-gum…

— Quoi, tu ne me vois pas avec une minuscule tête de tigre orange fluo sur le biceps ?

— A ce niveau il vaudrait mieux que j’achète de la peinture au chocolat et que je t’utilise comme toile…

— Tant que tu ne me demandes pas de garder traces de tes merveilles…

— Serait-ce une façon de critiquer mes talents artistiques ?

— Ma fille de six ans dessine avec plus de perspective et de sûreté que toi.

— Et je suis sûr qu’elle adorerait barbouiller de peinture et toute la maison et son papa, mais ça c'est le genre de choses que je vais garder juste pour moi. Si un jour j’estime que tu mérites de la peinture au chocolat, bien sûr…

— Bien sûr, lui concéda son amant avant de l’embrasser à nouveau.

xxx

Ils avaient réussi à se rendre à nouveau présentables avant de repartir. Bien sûr les enfants les avaient accueillis avec joie, sans même garder rancune qu’ils aient passé une après-midi presque entière loin d’eux, mais que voulez-vous, c’étaient les enfants parfaits, ils n’existaient que sur un plateau à Hollywood et encore…

— Ce soir il y a des invités.

— Mrs T a dit que j’avais le droit de porter une des broches de grand-mère. Tu viendras la choisir avec moi, Lance ?

— On a le droit de rester pendant l’apéritif mais ensuite papa nous couchera.

— Tu viendras nous dire bonne nuit ?

— Il y a plein de gens pour le dîner ce soir.

— Mrs T dit que ce sont des extra. C’est parce qu’ils sont extraordinaires ?

— Comme des super-héros ?

Les voix des enfants retentissaient à peine dans le grand hall de marbre surplombé par l’escalier monumental.

— Non, c’est parce qu’ils ne font pas parti de la maison d’ordinaire, extra signifie aussi ce qui est en plus de l’ordinaire.

— C’est comme la fois où la duchesse de Kent est venue ?

— Elle avait un beau chapeau.

— Et elle sentait bon.

— Et elle ne piquait pas…

William regarda autour de lui avant de tirer sur la manche de Lance pour le faire descendre à son niveau.

— Grand-tante Eugenia elle pique quand on l’embrasse. Mais il ne faut pas le lui dire parce que c’est mal poli.

— Merci de me prévenir, lui souffla Lance.

— Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu vas mettre le costume noir, papa ?

— Maman porte toujours des jolies robes pour aller avec le costume noir de papa.

— Qu’est-ce que tu vas mettre, Lance ?

— Mrs T a dit qu’il fallait qu’on soit sages et bien habillés ce soir.

— C’est pour ça qu’elle me laisse mettre une des broches de grand-mère. Et quand je serais grande je pourrais porter la tiare parce que je suis petite-fille de comte.

— Tu seras aussi jolie qu’une princesse, commenta-t-il en prenant sa main pour suivre leur père jusqu’au salon.

Il tenta de ne se laisser intimidé ni par le décor ni par ce qu’il était en train de deviner grâce au discours des enfants. Le moment de calme dans la voiture semblait déjà loin et la crainte du faux pas revenait en se vengeant.

— Voulez-vous que je fasse servir le thé ici, monsieur ?

— Oui, Alfred. Savez-vous où se trouve mon père ?

— Monsieur le comte est dans son bureau mais il a demandé à être prévenu dès votre retour, il ne devrait tarder à vous rejoindre.

— Merci Alfred.

Lance s’assit sur le canapé entre William et Diana qui poursuivaient leur babillage, étant passé des tiares aux paons qu’il n’avait toujours pas vu et lui faisant promettre de visiter le jardin avec eux avant de monter s’habiller.

Le comte arriva en même temps que le thé et prit place dans un fauteuil, faisant taire immédiatement la conversation des enfants.

— Mrs Whatley est en bonne santé j’espère ? demanda-t-il en acceptant la tasse que lui tendait la domestique.

— Excellente et fort heureusement encore solide. 

— J’imagine qu’elle a été ravie de te voir.

— Elle l’a été bien plus encore en découvrant le cadeau de Lance.

La domestique servit le fils du maître de maison qui accepta sans même y regarder la tasse de porcelaine fine et sûrement centenaire qu’on lui tendait.

— Elle vous salue et m’a dit s’emmener les enfants la prochaine fois.

— Bien sûr.

Lance prit la tasse qu’on lui tendit après avoir décliné sucre, lait et citron.

— J’avais cru que nous dînions en famille ce soir, attaqua Steve pendant que Lance portait sa tasse à sa bouche.

— Oh, Georgie a réussi à se libérer et tu sais à quel point c’est difficile pour lui alors je l’ai invité à dîner.

— Ainsi que la moitié du comté au vu des extras qui ont été engagés.

— Tu sais très bien que non seulement Georgie ne voyage jamais seul mais qu’il y a toujours beaucoup de personnes anxieuses de le rencontrer où qu’il aille.

Steve reposa sa tasse.

— S’agit-il d’un dîner formel ou informel ?

— Nous recevons le duc de Richmond, bien sûr qu’il s’agit d’un dîner formel.

Il vit la mâchoire de Steve se crisper. Le comte sourit comme un lion repu prêt à faire la sieste.

— N’aie crainte, je suis sûr que Mrs T trouvera quelque chose de convenable pouvant aller à Mr Whitelake-Belfort.

Les mains de Steve à présent étaient crispées sur les accoudoirs.

Lance reposa sa tasse.

— Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, mon smoking a déjà dû être suspendu et repassé.

Il profita de la seconde de surprise que montra le comte avant qu’il ne se reprenne.

— Bien, le dîner est à huit heures, déclara-t-il.

— Ce qui veut dire que les invités arrivent aux environs de sept heures, explicita Steve.

Lance lui sourit.

— Je m’en remettrai à toi pour m’expliquer les subtilités de la chose, en attendant il me semble que William et Diana m’ont promis un tour du parc.

xxx

Il sentait le poids du regard de Steve sur ses doigts alors qu’il finissait de nouer son nœud papillon.

— Tu m’apprendras à le faire ? demanda William.

— Moi je sais faire un nœud pour mes cheveux ! déclara Diana qui ne souhaitait pas être éclipsée par son frère.

Les deux enfants endimanchés étaient posés sur son lit, ayant absolument tenu à descendre avec lui au cas où il se perdrait dans la maison.

— Oui, je vous apprendrai, c’est assez simple.

Il repoussa une mèche derrière son oreille et vérifia d’un œil critique l’état de sa chemise, de son pantalon : pas un pli, pas un défaut. Il se détourna du miroir et sourit à son amant avant d’aller vers la table de chevet prendre la montre Eterna que sa mère lui avait offert pour son anniversaire trois ans auparavant. La montre était discrètement luxueuse et il la portait quand la Rolex faisait mauvaise impression. Le reste du temps… Il avait commencé à porter cette montre-là avant même de savoir qu’elle avait appartenue à son père.

Steve lui tendit la veste de smoking et l’aida à l’enfiler. Il referma le bouton et se tourna vers son amant.

— Alors, Mr Bond, qu’en pensez-vous ?

Steve épousseta une poussière imaginaire sur son épaule.

— Tu ferais un terrible agent secret mais au moins tu en as l’allure.

— Eh, je fus un excellent agent secret ! s’exclama-t-il en tirant sur les manchettes de sa chemise pour les remettre en place.

— C’est vrai, Lance ? Tu as été agent secret ! Comme James Bond ?

Bien sûr ça avait réveillé la curiosité de William qui avait sauté du lit dans son adorable blazer bleu. Lance posa le genou à terre et fit signe au gamin d’approcher.

— C’est vrai mais c’est encore un secret, lui souffla-t-il à l’oreille. Alors pas un mot à qui que ce soit hors de cette chambre, d’accord ?

— Promis, jura l’enfant avec tout l’aplomb d’un gamin de sept ans.

Il se releva et épousseta son genou.

— Diana ?

La petite fille descendit du lit et le laissa arranger sa jupe, vérifiant que la broche en forme de pensée était bien accrochée au corsage de sa robe bleue. La petite mit la main dans la sienne.

— Tu ne veux pas prendre la main de ton père, plutôt.

— Non, trancha-t-elle sans appel.

C’est ainsi qu’il se retrouva à descendre les escaliers de Ganllwyd Caer en tenant la main de la petite fille du comte devant les premiers invités déjà arrivés. Voilà qui ne manquerait pas d’ennuyer son hôte ce dont il ne pouvait que se réjouir après ce qui s’était passé tantôt.

Bien sûr, le flegme britannique fit que tous les invités évitèrent consciencieusement l’éléphant géant qui se trouvait dans la pièce et pendant l’apéritif conversèrent de sujets anodins et vagues comme le temps, la santé et les pratiques culinaires d’ici et là-bas dans le cas de Mrs Braiden épouse de feu Timothy Braiden, Esq.

Etant constamment sollicité par les enfants qui semblait ne vouloir déranger ni leur père ni leur grand-père, Lance réussit à être présenté à tous sans se retrouver longuement coincé dans un coin par les invités. Hélas son rempart fait de chair humaine dut bien vite aller se coucher et il fut annoncé que monsieur était servi.

Il se retrouva assis, non loin de Steve, entre Melody Nicholson, appelez-moi Melly et Lady Petunia Selvey. C’était sûrement faux mais il lui sembla que tous les regards étaient sur lui alors qu’il se saisissait des couverts pour prendre sa première cuillérée de velouté de langoustines à la truffe.

— Et comment avez-vous rencontré le jeune Steve ?

Ça c’était Lady Prudence qui avait connu Steve quand il était encore dans ses langes et continuerait sûrement à l’appeler le jeune Steve quand il aurait les cheveux blancs et des petits enfants. Bien sûr ça supposait qu’elle soit encore en vie pour le voir ce qui à en juger par sa voix de fumeuse de gitanes, ses dents jaunies malgré les soins et son odeur de tabac froid risquait de ne pas arriver.

— Nous nous sommes rencontrés des années de ça à Berkeley, l’université de Californie.

Lady Petunia prit une cuillère de consommé et l’aspira en faisant du bruit. Il ne doutait pas un instant qu’elle soit en train de le mettre au défi de lui reprocher quoi que ce soit à elle, une lady coiffée d’une tiare en diamant.

— Si longtemps ? Vous devez donc avoir connu Bettany avant qu’il ne l’épouse alors, Lance ?

Cette fois-ci c’était Melly et son sourire était un peu cruel, ce qui laissait entendre que non seulement elle avait compris pour Steve et lui mais qu’en plus elle n’aimait pas beaucoup l’ex Mme Parfait. Ce qui ne le gênait pas plus que ça mais qui risquait de ne pas lui faire gagner des points si ça revenait aux oreilles de Steve.

— Non, j’ai changé d’université avant de rencontrer Bettany.

Oui, c’était une jolie façon de dire ça. C’était vrai qu’après avoir vendu The Dark Fays et son âme à D.A. il s’était inscrit à la fac près des bureaux à Chicago pour finir rapidement ses diplômes et ne plus jamais voir Lad et Arthur… Il ne parlerait même pas de Steve et du fait qu’il avait désespérément essayé de ne plus penser à lui et fui le campus et son ancien appart dans l’espoir de ne plus jamais croiser son regard.

— Vous êtes physicien, alors, comme le jeune Steve ?

Il sourit à Lady Petunia.

— Aucunement. Je travaille dans le jeu-vidéo.

Les yeux de la vieille dame s’écarquillèrent, de mépris, de surprise ou d’incompréhension, il n’aurait su dire.

— Vous êtes donc un de ces jeunes magnats des nouvelles technologies ? demanda Melly, les yeux gourmands.

Lance ne put s’empêcher d’éclater de rire, attirant tous les regards dont un désapprobateur du comte, et un souriant de son petit ami.

— Pas du tout. Je ne suis qu’un modeste employé d’une grande firme.

Les yeux de Lady Petunia se plissèrent de suspicion. 

— Qu’en est-il de votre famille ?

C’était un interrogatoire en règles et à l’ancienne, la vieille douairière faisant son possible pour s’assurer qu’il n’y avait pas un imposteur et un étranger dans leurs rangs. Il remarqua qu’elle jetait de fréquents coups d’œil à sa façon de tenir les couverts.

— Ma mère est une actrice et mon père était producteur.

Les yeux de Lady Petunia étaient un peu moins méfiants.

— Et vos frères et sœurs ?

— Mon demi-frère Theodore se présente pour le poste de Gouverneur, il est Secrétaire d’Etat en Pennsylvanie. A part mon frère aîné qui a repris l’entreprise familiale, les autres sont tous avocats ou médecins, les seules professions jugées respectables par ma belle-mère.

Voilà qui sembla rassurer Lady Petunia, même si elle continuait à lorgner étrangement sur ses couverts.

— Et donc vous êtes resté en contact avec Steve toutes ces années ?

Melly avait repris la conversation à présent que Lady Petunia était revenue à sa soupe.

— Non, nous nous sommes retrouvés par hasard à un vernissage.

Melly but une gorgée de l’exquis vin d’Alsace.

— Avant ou après sa… décision d’aller vivre aux Etats-Unis ?

— Après. J’ai été récemment muté à Seattle.

Il lui sourit, le plus sincèrement possible.

— Et vous, Melly, que faites-vous lorsque vous n’êtes pas une charmante convive ?

Il ne doutait pas un instant que les informations qu’il venait de donner ne soit en ce moment même en train de faire le tour de la table grâce à Lady Petunia. Il ne doutait pas non plus que Lord Maximilian devait avoir fait fouiller son passé dès qu’il avait eu vent de son nom. Il savait qu’il était un étranger à cette table, dans cette société. Mais au moins il pouvait faire semblant d’être à sa place.

xxx

Steve se retint très fort de rire.

— Ne crois pas que je ne t’ai pas vu te moquer de moi, grogna Lance, crispé sur les rênes et la selle de son cheval.

— Détendez-vous, monsieur, il faut qu’il soit en confiance et pour ça il faut que vous soyez en confiance.

Il vit Lance faire un effort pour abaisser ses épaules mais il restait toujours aussi rigide. Il amena sa monture à hauteur de celle de l’américain.

— Hey.

Lance releva la tête et il en profita pour se pencher légèrement et l’embrasser, sa main glissant sur sa nuque pour la caresser et lui faire oublier un instant qu’il n’était jamais monté à cheval avant. Bien vite comme toujours, ce fut lui qui se perdit dans le goût de ce baiser, dans la chaleur toujours accueillante de Lance, dans la façon dont il répondait à ses moindres caresses, dont il poursuivait sa langue, dont ses mains partaient à sa rencontre…

Quand il se força à le relâcher il avait déjà l’assiette plus difficile. Il ne comprenait pas comment il s’y prenait pour le mettre dans ces états, encore et encore. Ils n’avaient pourtant pas été très abstinents hier et déjà un baiser réveillait sa libido au plus mauvais moment.

Lance lui sourit en remettant une boucle blonde derrière son oreille.

— Bien, maintenant si vous êtes prêt vous avez juste à presser les genoux et à lui dire d’avancer, dit Jamie, l’instructeur et maître des restreintes écuries comtales, que le baiser semblait avoir laissé totalement indifférent. 

L’américain suivit ses conseils et la placide bête commença à avancer. Perchée sur son shetland, Diana l’imita, ne protestant presque pas cette fois-ci alors que Jamie tenait à la longe son poney. 

— On y va, William ?

Depuis la haute encolure du cheval son fils monté sur un poney semblait encore plus petit.

— Oui, répondit l’enfant, d’une voix fatiguée. 

Il avait fait un temps superbe toute la journée et ce matin William était venu les réveiller aux aurores ou presque pour qu’ils mangent avant de partir pêcher avec père. Son fils était ravi et avait même eu le droit de tenir un moment la canne à pêche de son grand-père. Lance avait démontré des talents plus que limités mais malgré tout il s’était montré souriant et pas dégoûté par la viscosité de leurs proies ce qui changeait de Bettany. Il avait distrait Diana peu intéressée par l’attente la première heure passée en lui montrant comment faire des couronnes de fleurs. Il avait aussi aidé William à attraper des grenouilles. Et il avait véritablement eu l’air de s’amuser et de profiter de la compagnie des enfants. Il avait même surpris quelques sourires amusés de père.

Si la matinée avait appartenu à William, l’après-midi était consacré à Diana qui avait tenu à montrer son poney à Lance et surtout à aller faire une promenade. Père avait sagement décliné, mais les deux autres adultes ne pouvaient pas.

Diana discutait avec Jamie, ou plus exactement lui parlait avec enthousiasme de la brosse qu’elle avait reçu comme cadeau de la part de Lance pour s’occuper comme il fallait de Tonnerre son poney. Steve pressa les flancs de son cheval et l’amena à hauteur de celui de Lance.

— Alors, est-ce si difficile ?

— Non, mais je ne me sens toujours pas en confiance.

— Je pensais que ta mère au moins aurait essayé de te mettre sur un cheval, les country-club ne sont-ils plus à la mode ?

— Pas à Hollywood, j’imagine que tous les autres Belfort doivent au moins avoir essayé de monter à cheval. Que veux-tu, on ne peut pas tous venir d’une famille où l’équitation est une obligation sociale.

— Et à Hollywood la seule chose que l’on chevauche ce sont les vagues ?

— Non, mais il se trouve qu’en effet j’ai longtemps fait du surf.

— C’est vrai ?

William était remonté à leur hauteur et semblait déjà plus réveillé que tout à l’heure, la fatigue de ce matin oubliée face à cette passionnante nouvelle.

— Oui, depuis mes dix ans environs et jusqu’à la fin de mon lycée même si j’ai un peu continué la première année à l’université. Tu n’as jamais fait de surf, William ?

L’enfant secoua la tête.

— Si ta mère est d’accord en septembre ton père et moi on vous emmènera en week-end chez ma mère à LA et je vous apprendrai les bases du surf.

William était extatique, et lui juste un peu choqué.

— C’est vrai papa ?

— Si ta mère est d’accord bien sûr.

Et si Lance ne revenait pas sur sa promesse.

— C’est facile ?

— Pas vraiment, il faut un bon sens de l’équilibre pour tenir sur la planche et savoir lire les vagues pour savoir lesquelles te porteront et lesquelles s’affaisseront. Mais c’est super libérateur comme sport.

— Et les vagues sont vraiment immenses ?

— Quand tu deviens bon et surtout que ton corps est assez développé pour faire face aux tensions et aux accidents oui tu peux prendre de très hautes vagues.

Il laissa son fils interroger l’américain, se contentant de le regarder, à présent à l’aise sur le cheval. Il avait une bonne assiette et clairement fière allure sur la bête à la robe sombre. Il aurait pu jurer que les sourires qu’il adressait à William étaient sincères.

L’attitude de Lance avec les enfants ne cessait de le surprendre. Il était incapable de savoir si tout ça n’était qu’une comédie, si son petit ami sentait la moindre affection pour eux, s’il s’amusait vraiment en leur compagnie ou si tout ça n’était qu’une mise en scène. William et Diana, eux, l’adoraient et l’admiraient ce qui lui avait valu pas mal de regards noirs et de reproches de la part de Bettany qui se sentait menacée.

Il ne savait pas comment il devait prendre l’invitation à LA. Etait-ce juste une idée en l’air pour faire plaisir sur le moment ? Etait-ce sérieux ? Lance avait plutôt été sur la défensive quand il avait rencontré Allison et là il voulait la présenter aux enfants ? Passer tout un week-end avec eux ? Perdre du temps à leur apprendre les rudiments du surf ?

Il ne le comprenait pas. Il avait du mal à lutter contre ses sentiment quand il le voyait comme tout à l’heure allongé avec un gamin de chaque côté en train de leur parler ou de leur lire quelque chose. Il avait du mal à se rappeler de ne pas y croire, de ne pas se laisser espérer… Un jour, bientôt, Lance le laisserait et alors il devrait leur expliquer pourquoi il ne venait plus les voir…

Il n’avait pas voulu maintenir les deux parties de sa vie séparées, mais il savait qu’il en paierait le prix.

Parce que Lance quand il le voulait était charmant et qu’autour de lui il semblait vouloir être charmant avec tout le monde. Il avait même essayé de l’être avec Bettany. Comment reprocher alors aux gens de se laisser séduire par ce sourire, par ces yeux bleus, par ce ton amusé et léger, par ces mains chaudes et ses paroles qui semblaient si sincères… Comment est-ce que ses enfants auraient pu faire autrement.

Même Nounou Rosie avait succombé. Bien sûr la photo dédicacée et le fait que c’était le fils de son idole en chair et en os avait bien aidé, mais c’était avant tout ses sourires qui avaient fait chavirer le cœur de la vieille dame. Quand Lance s’était éloigné et qu’il avait promené Rosie dans son minuscule jardin elle lui avait glissé qu’elle était bien contente pour lui. Contente qu’il ait trouvé son bonheur enfin, et contente que ce soit avec un garçon aussi bien. Il n’avait pas ri au nez de sa nourrice, elle ne pouvait pas savoir tous les problèmes qui se cachaient sous l’apparence polie et agréable de Lance, elle ne pouvait pas savoir qu’au fond ce n’était qu’un narcissique incapable de s’attacher, que ça ne durerait qu’un temps et que cette relation filait déjà vers sa fin. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir, alors il l’avait écoutée lui dire que seul un garçon bien et qui tenait à lui du plus profond de son cœur pouvait penser à faire plaisir à la vieille nourrice de son petit-ami. Il l’avait écoutée et quelque part dans une partie de son cœur qui n’avait pas encore fini d’être réduite en miette il avait espéré qu’elle disait vrai.

xxx

— Alors, comment était cette promenade à cheval, Diana ?

Le dîner était autrement moins formel, pris dans ce qui devait être la petite salle à manger. La vaisselle était toujours en fine et délicate porcelaine et les couverts en argent et Alfred était là pour veiller au bon déroulement de tout ceci mais au moins ils n’étaient pas habillés différemment et ils faisaient eux-mêmes le service. Les enfants étaient même assis avec eux ce pour quoi Lance remerciait le ciel car un dîner avec juste Steve et Lord Maximilian aurait juste été long et pénible.

Diana reposa sa cuillère et essuya sa bouche avant de parler.

— Nous avons été jusqu’à Rose Hill Cottage et Jamie m’a même laissé sans la longe un long moment sur le retour.

— Tu fais donc des progrès, peut-être que d’ici la fin de l’été tu n’auras plus de longe.

— J’espère, je veux être aussi bonne cavalière que Hannah.

— Et toi, William, tu as apprécié la promenade ?

— Oui, grand-père. Lance a dit qu’en septembre il nous apprendrait à surfer.

— Vraiment ?

Le regard de lion du comte se posa sur lui.

— Si leur mère veut bien qu’ils passent le week-end avec nous. Nous irons sur la plage de Santa Monica.

— En parlant de leur mère, comment va Bettany ?

Steve finit son potage aux légumes du jardin avec ses croutons, avant d’essuyer ses lèvres et de daigner répondre.

— Très bien père, comme vous le savez puisque vous lui avez parlé lundi dernier sur l’insistance des enfants.

— Vrai, vrai.

Le regard du comte se posa à nouveau sur lui et le vieil homme sourit.

— Et vous, Lance, que pensez-vous de la situation ?

— En Europe ? Au Moyen-Orient ? Dans le monde du jeu-vidéo ?

Le sourire de Lord Maximilian disparu.

— Celle-ci, dit-il en désignant la table. Mon fils qui refuse de divorcer et…

— Père !

Steve n’éleva pas la voix mais son ton était ferme et coupant et Lance vit les enfants sursauter malgré eux et baisser les regards vers leurs assiettes.

— Je pense que c’est ni l’endroit, ni le moment, ni la compagnie pour en discuter. Je crois que Diana voulait vous faire part des trésors qu’elle a découverts dans l’armoire en merisier de la chambre de la comtesse. 

Diana leva timidement les yeux.

— Vas-y jolie frimousse…

— Mrs T et moi on a retrouvé une photo de grand-mère et vous, grand-père. Elle était dans un pendentif au milieu des foulards de soie.

— Vraiment ?

— Oui et grand-mère portait…

Il cessa d’écouter la petite et regarda Steve, encore en colère. La table était plus petite que celle d’hier mais restait quand même de belle taille… Il coinça sa chaussure gauche sous la droite et sortit son pied de là avant de le tendre et… gagné.

Il vit Steve tressaillir avant de lui jeter un regard. Il caressa sa cheville du mieux qu’il pouvait malgré la distance et se rassit convenablement avec discrétion. Au moins son petit-ami souriait à nouveau, ce qui était exactement ce qu’il voulait.

xxx

Mrs T l’avait remis dans son ancienne chambre. Bien sûr c’était plus loin de la nursery mais il aurait été de mauvais goût qu’elle le remette dans le lit où il avait dormi avec sa femme. Et Mrs T ne faisait jamais preuve de mauvais goût, du moins dans la demeure. C’était étrange de se retrouver dans cette chambre après dix ans mais il s’y faisait vite, rien n’avait vraiment changé, rien ne changeait vraiment ici. 

Il jeta un coup d’œil au miroir, vérifiant sa mise.

Bien sûr il avait dû demander de l’aide, il lui était impossible de savoir où il avait été rangé, encore moins de le retrouver sans chercher partout comme un idiot et éveiller les soupçons. Alors il avait demandé à Alfred, parce qu’Alfred avait toujours été muet comme une tombe, même quand il était petit et qu’il le questionnait sans cesse ou qu’il lui avouait où il avait caché les morceaux du vase qu’il avait brisé. Et Alfred ne l’avait pas déçu parce qu’impossible ne faisait pas partie du vocabulaire d’Alfred, seule raison pour laquelle il avait pu continuer à vivre dans cette demeure avec père et Mrs T pour presque seule compagnie aussi longtemps.

Il passa dans le petit salon puis poussa la porte qui communiquait avec la chambre de Lance. Ce dernier était au lit, une tablette à la main, un carnet dans l’autre, visiblement en train de prendre des notes sur le développement de son dernier jeu. Il ne releva pas la tête en l’entendant entrer, finissant d’écrire. Par égard pour les enfants il portait un pyjama forcément en soie satinée.

— Je vais finir par te suggérer de faire déplacer toutes tes aff…

La phrase mourut sur les lèvres de Lance quand il daigna enfin relever les yeux.

Il savoura le moment de silence choqué et admiratif de l’américain tandis qu’il refermait derrière lui la porte de communication. 

Sans regarder, Lance déposa ses affaires sur la table de chevet, cognant un peu violement la tablette mais, de toute évidence incapable de détourner les yeux du spectacle qui s’offrait à lui, n’y prêta pas plus d’attention. Il sortit du lit, étrangement mignon avec ses pieds nus qui avançaient sur les tapis. Il s’arrêta à un mètre de lui, clignant des yeux.

— Wow !

L’ancien surfer californien ne leva même pas la main, se contentant de le regarder à nouveau des pieds à la tête.

— Tu veux que je me retourne ? demanda-t-il avant de s’exécuter.

Lance souriait, incrédule.

— Tu te rends compte que tu viens de bouleverser toute mon échelle de valeur pour ce qui est de fantasme contre réalité ?

Il caressa les lèvres roses et généreuses de l’américain.

— Ce soir je suis sous tes ordres, dit-il en glissant son pouce dans la bouche chaude et en le regardant déglutir.

Il laissa son regard descendre jusqu’au pantalon de soie et constata que ses mots et ses gestes avaient eu de l’effet.

— Tu t’en es aperçu tout seul ou j’ai juste subtilement glissé en plein délire post-coïtal que je te voulais en uniforme ? lui demanda son amant avant de se remettre à sucer son pouce d’une manière qui n’avait rien de régressive.

Il se baissa vers lui, laissant ses lèvres effleurer son oreille.

— Je sais toujours ce que tu veux…

Il le mordit, juste une pointe de douleur avant de refermer ses lèvres dessus et de le sucer et le malaxer avec douceur.

Il avait vu les regards que Lance avait lancé aux photos du mariage, la façon dont son regard s’attardait sur l’uniforme. Il ne savait pas si au bout du compte c’était véritablement à propos de l’habit, du fantasme du militaire, du prestige des broderies et des cordons ou si c’était un simple désir de surpasser Bettany… A dire vrai il s’en fichait, il lui suffisait de voir le désir dans ces yeux bleus, de sentir son corps trembler d’excitation.

Il le relâcha.

Lance prit le temps de refermer les yeux, d’inspirer profondément pour tenter de se calmer. Mais ses pupilles étaient toujours dilatées, l’érection tendait la soie de son pyjama, et il se léchait les lèvres.

Il resta immobile, le laissant le caresser des yeux, décider de ce qu’il voulait faire de ce cadeau inattendu. 

Du bout des doigts Lance caressa les broderies dorées du col, la respiration étrangement altérée. Son pouce, lui, glissa sur les boutons dorés portant l’insigne de la Royal Air Force. Il déglutit et mouilla ses lèvres presque nerveusement.

— Tu as même le sabre d’apparat. Franchement à quoi sert un sabre dans l’aéronavale ?

Il ne répondit rien, attentif aux réactions de son amant, à la façon dont ses doigts tremblaient juste légèrement, dont ses yeux brillaient de désir, dont ses lèvres restaient toujours brillantes de salive.

— J’ai l’impression de devoir déballer mon cadeau de Noël, continua l’américain en souriant. Le problème c’est que je n’arrive pas à me décider sur ce que je veux en premier…

— J’attends tes ordres.

— Je sais répondit Lance avant de reculer et de fermer une nouvelle fois les yeux.

Lorsqu’il les rouvrit il commença à défaire les boutons de sa chemise de pyjama. Il la jeta vaguement en direction du lit avant de faire de même avec son pantalon.

— Allez, viens par-là mon brave capitaine.

— Je n’ai jamais été capitaine.

— Chut, mon fantasme, à moi. Tu es donc capitaine, rétorqua-t-il avec le sourire avant de l’amener plus près du lit et de la lampe.

L’américain glissa à genoux dans un mouvement fluide et la lumière caressa ses cheveux blonds alors que ses mains passaient sous les pans de l’habit et se faufilaient jusqu’à son pantalon, s’attaquant immédiatement à l’ouvrir.

— Si je veux que tu gardes le sabre il faut que je te laisse ta ceinture dorée mais après j’ai les pans dans la gueule, lui expliqua Lance en laissant son pantalon descendre sur ses chevilles et son boxer faire de même avant de se mettre à caresser son sexe.

Il déglutit.

— Donc il va falloir que je tienne le bas de ta veste pendant que je te suce. Je compte sur toi, conclut-il avant de se mettre à l’ouvrage sans plus attendre, le menant d’à peine réveillé à totalement au garde-à-vous en quelques secondes et mouvements de poignets.

Puis l’américain déroula l’étui de latex et glissa enfin sa bouche là où elle voulait être.

Il posa une main à l’arrière de la tête blonde, glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux de soie, prenant garde à ne pas trop le pousser, surtout alors qu’ils n’en étaient encore qu’au début. L’autre main il la posa sur son sabre et le gémissement qui vibra contre sa verge suffit à lui faire comprendre qu’il avait fait exactement le bon choix. Ses mains prises dans une position difficile Lance perdait beaucoup en dextérité, mais il compensait avec enthousiasme, beaucoup plus vocal qu’à l’accoutumé, ne se reposant plus tant sur le mouvement de glissement que sur la succion et les caresses de sa langue, tentant de le pousser à accélérer, à prendre les commandes et à le placer pour ne plus avoir qu’à bouger les hanches et le pénétrer encore et encore…

Les cils blonds battaient par mouvements rapides, suivant le rythme des gémissements, des petits mouvements de tête et des contractions difficiles de sa gorge. Il aurait voulu être capable de se retenir, de durer plus longtemps mais ses doigts s’accrochèrent aux boucles soyeuses et il le fit redresser légèrement la tête avant de rentrer à nouveau, plus profondément cette fois-ci. La réponse vibra sur la peau sensible de son sexe, tout autour et les yeux bleus se relevèrent, se rivant aux siens un instant avant de redescendre se fixer sur l’uniforme, sur le sabre, sur l’or que faisait briller la lampe. Les lèvres rougies tendues et brillantes glissaient autour de sa chair en un spectacle qui ne cesserait jamais d’être indécent, de lui enflammer les reins.

Il accéléra le rythme et Lance le laissa faire, geignant de plaisir, l’accueillant dans la chaleur humide et étroite de sa bouche, de sa gorge, s’abandonnant à son plaisir brutal et violent, cédant devant son pouvoir, dominé.

L’éjaculation le prit véritablement par surprise. Il ne se croyait pas aussi proche.

Lance recula et essuya du mieux qu’il put et la bave qui lui avait échappé. Steve essaya de ne pas tomber ridiculement avec le pantalon baissé et entravant ses mouvements en plus du manque d’équilibre et de repère dû aux endorphines. Il opta pour enlever le préservatif et se rhabiller, la soirée n’était clairement pas finie et comme ça au moins il ne serait pas trop ridicule. Il jeta la capote usagée dans la poubelle non loin du lit.

Agenouillé nu, les jambes écartées, le sexe rouge et humide, les cheveux en bataille, les lèvres brillantes et écarlates, les yeux encore dilatés par le désir, Lance était décadent et délicieux et s’il ne venait pas juste de se vider il savait qu’il aurait senti son érection reprendre.

— Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il d’une voix plus grave qu’il ne le pensait.

L’américain lui sourit.

— Maintenant si nous étions tous deux plus jeunes je te dirais de me prendre à la hussarde contre le mur.

Il lui tendit la main et l’amena contre lui quand il fut relevé, l’embrassant lentement, savourant l’odeur musquée autour de ses lèvres, le goût légèrement sucré de sa bouche, la chaleur dévorante de son baiser.

— Et donc, puisque je suis trop vieux pour te satisfaire que vas-tu faire de moi ?

— J’ai jamais dit ça mon beau capitaine et je te préviens tout de suite, je ne serais en aucun cas tenu responsable des taches qui apparaîtront sur cet uniforme et que tu devras expliquer.

— Je parcourrai donc ce chemin de honte et d’épines seul.

— Amène-moi donc au lit, mon beau capitaine d’aviation…

Pour les quelques mètres à peine qui les en séparaient il lui fut facile de le prendre dans ses bras puis de le jeter sur le matelas, le regardant rebondir en souriant. Le mouvement aurait dû être comique, légèrement ridicule, surtout avec son sexe pendant lourdement entre ses jambes et pourtant lorsque Lance se retourna et s’étira pour se saisir du lubrifiant et d’un préservatif c’était avant tout gracieux et sensuel.

— Viens-là, soldat, déclara-t-il en écartant les jambes. Voyons voir si tu arrives à faire s’écrouler les murs de la forteresse sans tirer le moindre coup de canon, continua-t-il en lui tendant la bouteille.

— Des métaphores belliqueuses, vraiment ?

— Et quoi, tu n’es pas encore prêt pour le grand bombardement c’est pas de ma faute !

Les sourcils de Lance remuaient ridiculement alors qu’un sourire lui mangeait le visage et la situation aurait dû le refroidir ou du moins le faire rire mais tout ce que ça provoquait c’était une étrange tendresse amusée.

— Ferme-là, par pitié.

— Eh, c’est moi qui donne les ordres alors à l’assaut capitaine ! lança-t-il en se laissant aller sur l’oreiller.

Il laissa tomber la bouteille et commença à déboucler sa ceinture.

— Pas de ça ! le réprimanda l’américain en chassant ses mains. Je veux entendre le cliquetis du sabre quand tu m’empaleras mon capitaine.

Il rajusta sa ceinture.

— Je devrais te bâillonner. 

— Te dire des choses salaces et pleines de mauvaises métaphores c’est au moins la moitié de mon plaisir.

— Tu es sûr ?

— A toi de me prouver le contraire…

Il se saisit des bourses de Lance et commença à les malaxer, les pressant et poussant l’une contre l’autre. Les cheveux blonds se renversèrent sur l’oreiller alors que son corps s’arquait et qu’un geignement rauque se faisait entendre, coupant court aux provocations de son cadet. Son autre main reprit la bouteille et souleva d’un geste le clapet avant de verser généreusement le liquide froid sur ses doigts, sa paume et les testicules, ce qui fit glapir d’outrage et de choc son amant.

— Eh ça va p…

La protestation se perdit dans un râle quand il força son index à l’intérieur tout en huilant les bourses qu’il continuait à caresser. Les yeux bleus se voilèrent alors que sa bouche se faisait molle sous l’assaut de plaisir. Puis le regard redevint perçant, s’accrochant aux détails de son corps vêtu entre ses jambes nues, de ses doigts disparaissant entre ses cuisses alors que les galons d’or de ses manches frottaient contre sa peau. Il vit son sexe rouge tressaillir sous le coup de l’excitation et sentit le sien se réveiller paresseusement sous l’image de débauche totale que lui renvoyait son amant.

Il continua à le caresser de l’intérieur tandis que son autre main parcourait la chair nue de ses jambes, laissant le tissu épais, légèrement rêche de l’uniforme et des broderies entrer en contact avec sa peau, scrutant avidement les tressaillements qu’ils provoquaient en lui. Il se pencha, laissant les pans de la veste s’écraser sur le ventre où seuls quelques poils blonds presque invisibles formaient une ligne descendant vers le sud. Il sentit le moment où les boutons dorés et froids entrèrent en contact avec l’épiderme brûlant, entendit à son oreille le râle et sentit les cuisses s’ouvrirent plus encore contre lui alors qu’il s’emparait de sa bouche et que les mains de Lance s’accrochaient à son dos agrippant les épaulettes, il dévora les gémissements et brutalisa son sexe en le laissant frotter contre la laine lourde. 

Son uniforme finirait froissé, maculé, en désordre, mais Lance aussi alors il se laissa aller contre lui, goûtant chacun de ses gémissements, des mots qui ne voulaient plus rien dire qui échappaient parfois à sa bouche, glissant un deuxième doigt, ses mouvements plus rapides et brutaux alors que le corps de son amant se faisait plus détendu, plus ouvert, plus désireux d’être pris.

Les cris, le tremblement des cuisses pressées contre lui, l’odeur de musc, le goût du sel sur le cou de son amant, la vision de ses cheveux en bataille, de ses joues rougies, de ses lèvres écarlates et brillantes, de ses yeux mouillés de plaisir et de désir avaient suffit à le faire bander à nouveau comme s’il était encore un jeune cadet bombardé d’hormones.

Il se redressa, attrapant au passage le préservatif, contemplant le corps débauché et alangui sous lui.

— Besoin d’un coup de main, soldat ?

La voix de Lance était rauque et grave alors qu’il se redressait sur un coude, ses cheveux en bataille lui caressant la joue.

— Pourquoi pas ? répondit-il en s’agenouillant et en lui tendant le préservatif. 

L’américain finit de se redresser en s’étirant longuement, lui laissant le temps de bien le contempler avant de prendre ce qui lui était offert et de glisser l’emballage dans sa bouche pour le déchirer habilement en le fixant du regard. Il se plaça à califourchon sur ses genoux.

— Garde à vous… dit-il en glissant sa paume le long de son sexe.

Steve soupira.

Lance sourit, pinçant le bout de la capote avant de la poser sur le gland.

— Eh, comment veux-tu que je ne la fasse pas celle-là ?

Les doigts longs et fins déroulèrent le latex en une douce caresse.

— Je te préférais en train de gémir et de crisper tes cuisses contre moi.

Lance se redressa, les yeux brillants, les mains vides.

— Alors qu’est-ce que tu attends ?

Il planta une main sur le torse de l’américain et le poussa en arrière. Lance se laissa faire, tombant sur le matelas, écartant les cuisses, bougeant les pieds pour trouver une position confortable. Il se saisit de ses hanches et les souleva jusqu’à sentir son gland reposer contre l’entrée lubrifiée et impatiente. Et il attendit. Attendit que les yeux bleus remontent jusqu’à son visage, que la bouche rose lui offre un sourire, que les bras musclés s’arc-boutent contre la tête de lit.

— Ad astra, souffla-t-il.

Jusqu’aux étoiles.

Steve le pénétra, d’un seul mouvement, sentant la pression, le frottement autour de son sexe, plongeant jusqu’à ce que ses testicules touchent la peau brûlante et douce. Le râle de Lance accompagna la longue poussée et les jambes se nouèrent contre sa taille sans même se préoccuper de la garde du sabre qui devait mordre la chair, tandis que les mains glissaient dans son dos, cherchant à le plaquer contre lui.

Les yeux bleus étaient fermés, son cou offert alors que son dos s’arquait.

— Prends-moi, réclama-t-il à son oreille.

Il n’en fallut pas plus pour qu’il se retire et se lance à nouveau en lui, le faisant trembler et gémir, se crisper et balbutier son nom. Il se concentra sur son amant, sur son visage dévasté par le plaisir, sur ses yeux qui s’ouvraient pour le contempler avant de se fermer à nouveau, vaincus par le plaisir, sur les doigts qui tentaient de déchirer la veste sur ses épaules, sur les cuisses qui accompagnaient ses mouvements, sur le rythme des spasmes autour de son sexe.

Heureusement qu’il avait joui peu avant car l’abandon total avec lequel Lance se laissait aller au plaisir l’excitait comme jamais. Il tenta de lutter mais son amant l’emportait avec lui, finissant par se répandre sur son ventre et sur l’uniforme avant de l’emmener avec lui en continuant à se contracter contre lui jusqu’à forcer sa jouissance.

Il s’écroula contre lui mais l’américain l’empêcha de rouler sur le côté, le gardant coincé entre ses bras et ses cuisses, savourant visiblement le frottement du tissu, des boutons, des galons contre sa peau. Il lui fallut longtemps avant de récupérer son souffle. Lorsqu’il put enfin s’arracher à l’étreinte fatiguée mais tenace, il se releva pour se débarrasser du préservatif et commencer à enlever son uniforme à présent taché.

— Alors ? demanda-t-il.

Lance s’était glissé sous les draps, et, la tête posée sur l’oreiller, les cheveux lui tombant dans les yeux, avait l’air d’un chat ayant dévoré un canari.

— On recommence quand tu veux mon beau capitaine…

Il jeta ceinture, veste, chemise, pantalon et chaussettes derrière lui avant de mettre son pantalon de pyjama.

— J’avoue que je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qui t’excite à ce point, confessa-t-il en entrant dans le lit et en s’allongeant contre un Lance encore nu qui se hâta de revenir s’installer sur lui comme le plus encombrant des chats.

— Tu as l’air tellement digne et respectable dans ton uniforme. Toi, un militaire droit et honorable, et moi, moi je te fais faire ce que je veux… 

Les doigts fins remontèrent sur son torse.

— Je te débauche…

La bouche rose se posa contre la sienne, une caresse douce et légère qui finit par une tendre morsure.

— Comment veux-tu que ça ne m’excite pas de te voir comme ça, conclut-il en fermant les yeux et en se laissant aller contre lui.

xxx

C’était une superbe journée. A dire vrai il aurait pu pleuvoir des cordes que la journée aurait quand même été superbe parce qu’hier non seulement il avait baisé et comme toujours avec Steve ça avait été incroyablement bon, mais en plus il avait réalisé un de ses fantasmes et il était persuadé que l’anglais avait pris bien plus de plaisir avec lui dans son uniforme que le soir de sa nuit de noce.

Oui c’était petit et mesquin, il fallait croire qu’il était petit et mesquin… 

Il descendit les escaliers d’un pas joyeux, prêt à rejoindre Steve et les enfants pour une promenade à pied et un pique-nique.

Dans le hall il n’y avait plus que Lord Maximilian. Il ralentit le pas.

— Steve…

— Est parti devant avec William et Diana. Je me suis proposé de vous montrer le chemin.

Bien sûr… Il sourit, faussement.

Bon, et bien il pensait avoir évité « l’accident de chasse », il fallait croire qu’il avait crié victoire trop vite…

Alfred ouvrit la porte et ils sortirent du château dans un silence difficile. Le temps semblait s’être assombri depuis le petit-déjeuner et quelques nuages gris envahissaient le ciel. Le gravier blanc crissait sous leurs pas alors qu’ils suivaient un petit chemin les menant vers les bois environnants et oui, il risquait fort d’avoir un regrettable accident dans un endroit isolé… Le visage du comte était impassible et aurait pu être taillé dans le marbre pour illustrer le flegme anglais ou était-ce la froideur aristocratique ? Autour d’eux s’élevaient les bruissements des oiseaux, du vent dans les arbres, sûrement quelque part un malheureux renard passait-il en courant craignant d’entendre derrière lui les cors de chasse.

Au bout d’un moment, un long et pénible moment de malaise, la forêt laissa place à un vallon qu’ils contemplaient depuis les hauteurs. Des champs, de pittoresques cottages, quelques vaches paissant paisiblement, des fleurs sauvages, au loin la flèche d’un clocher signalant un village. Le soleil sortit pour illuminer le paysage et faire croire un instant qu’ils n’étaient plus dans la pluvieuse Albion.

— Nous sommes une des dernières familles à ne jamais avoir revendu de terres… Bien sûr la famille royale ne compte pas.

La voix de l’aristocrate l’avait presque surpris après ces très très longues minutes de silence.

— Vous voulez dire que tout ce que touche la lumière vous appartient ?

Cette fois-ci ce fut au comte d’être étonné et vaguement circonspect. Clairement il n’avait pas saisi la référence, d’un autre côté il le voyait mal rester avec William et Diana pendant qu’ils regardaient Le roi lion.

— Pas exactement, mais en effet, à l’exception l’église et de quelques terrains autour, cette vallée appartient au Laverty et est partie incessible du domaine.

Il ne savait pas s’il devait montrer de l’admiration, de la surprise ou une totale indifférence. Il opta pour l’indifférence, laissant le silence traîner.

— Ce n’est pas aisé de gérer ces terres.

Okay, pourquoi le vieil homme lui disait ça ? Il était assez évident que malgré son sens aigu des responsabilités Steve n’en avait un peu rien à fiche du domaine et préférait nettement mettre son nez dans ses équations et autres problèmes de physique quantique… ou newtonienne, il ne savait plus trop laquelle des deux était son champ d’études à présent qu’il était dans le privé. En plus de ça, il était juste le petit ami de son fils, ils n’étaient pas mariés et s’il avait clairement une influence sur sa vie sexuelle, il n’en avait aucune sur les autres sphères : il n’arrivait même pas à lui faire arrêter le jazz ou la cigarette !

— C’est un long et sérieux apprentissage, mais avant tout c’est une passion pour la terre…

Okay Lord Grantham, oui, il avait compris qu’il fallait sauver Downton Abbey mais il n’était pas le nouvel héritier ou Lady Mary…

— Qu’en pensez-vous ?

Les yeux jaunes de fauve se tournèrent vers lui et il sourit, faussement.

— Que c’est beaucoup de responsabilités sur les épaules d’un enfant de sept ans.

— Certes, mais nous avons tous après tout un rôle à jouer dans le grand ensemble des choses, conclut-il en reprenant la marche et en longeant la forêt.

Si ça ce n’était pas de la remarque d’aristo sortit tout droit de l’époque victorienne !

— Vous vous êtes montré aussi énigmatique, condescendant et aristocratique avec Bettany ou c’est juste pour moi ?

Okay, ça lui avait un peu échappé… D’un autre côté autant qu’il se prenne le bec avec Lord Maximilian loin des yeux de Monsieur Parfait ou pire des enfants.

— Avec la future épouse de mon fils qui se trouvait déjà porter le premier de mes petits-enfants ?

Forcément, quand il présentait les choses comme ça et pas comme avec la pauvre petite souris américaine et roturière qui osait essayer de mettre la main sur la fortune familiale…

— Oui, répondit-il parce qu’après tout que pouvait-il répondre d’autre.

Le vieil homme eut un sourire.

— Vous imaginez bien, monsieur Whitelake-Belfort, que je n’avais aucun envie de la faire fuir. La pauvre petite tremblait de peur, il lui a fallu plusieurs années pour s’habituer à la demeure et encore plus à ma présence. Si vous n’étiez pas intervenu je suis sûr qu’elle aurait maintenant réussi à m’appeler beau-père et plus Lord Maximilian…

Le comte secoua la tête, visiblement désolé et affecté par cet échec.

— Y a-t-il quelqu’un dans cette famille qui ignore encore pourquoi ils se sont séparés ou est-ce que les enfants vont aussi bientôt se mettre à m’accuser aussi ?

Est-ce que Steve était incapable de se taire ou était-ce Mme Ex-Parfait qui avait vendu la mèche ? 

Lord Maximilan s’arrêta et, s’appuyant sur la canne au pommeau d’argent qui lui servait plus de décoration que d’outil de marche, se tourna vers lui, une trouée dans les arbres permettant à la lumière de jouer sur sa crinière blanche et majestueuse.

— N’ayez crainte, j’ai mes informateurs mais votre petite escapade à Monte-Carlo reste un secret. D’ailleurs vous ne m’avez toujours pas répondu, que pensez-vous de la situation ?

Son sourire était faux.

— Est-ce que ça vous dérange tant que ça qu’ils ne divorcent pas ?

— Bien sûr. Ou ils sont mariés ou ils sont divorcés mais ils ne peuvent pas continuer à vivre ainsi, où est la logique ? demanda l’aristocrate.

— Et la réputation de la famille ? J’aurais cru que ce serait le genre de chose qui vous tiendrait à cœur, ne pas voir l’honneur de la famille traîné dans la boue par la presse à scandales…

Le comte renifla de mépris.

— Si Henry VIII n’y a pas perdu le trône en quoi ce divorce pourrait nuire au nom des Laverty ? Qu’importe ce que pensent les gens, le jour d’après une quelconque starlette laissera voir sa poitrine et tout sera oublié.

Il n’avait pas tort, surtout dans un pays qui avait littéralement inventé les tabloïds. 

— Et l’équilibre des enfants ?

— N’est-il pas pire pour eux de ne pas avoir une situation simple et définitive ?

Le vieux avait réponse à tout et, ajouté à son calme, tout ça l’énervait sans qu’il parvienne vraiment à comprendre pourquoi.

— C’est à Steve et Bettany de prendre cette décision, c’est leur problème, finit-il par dire, passant la main dans ses cheveux.

L’aristocrate eut un sourire.

— N’est-ce pas aussi le vôtre ?

Qu’est-ce qu’il voulait qu’il lui dise, qu’il n’était qu’une passade dans la vie de son fils, qu’il se fichait qu’il soit encore marié parce qu’il n’avait aucunement l’intention de passer toute sa vie avec lui ?

— Non.

Sec, court et tranchant, voilà qui suffirait.

Le sourire tomba des lèvres de Lord Maximilian et ses yeux se firent glacials.

— Et bien ce devrait.

— C’est quoi votre problème exactement ?

Il n’avait aucunement l’intention de se mettre en colère et de faire avoir une attaque au vieux comte et de se retrouver sûrement mis en prison pour homicide involontaire et voir la déception dans les yeux de Steve, mais franchement ça devenait dur.

—Mon problème est simple. S’il arrive quelque chose à mon fils et qu’il est encore marié ce sera Bettany qui aura le dernier mot sur tout ce que feront les enfants. Et vu qu’elle rejette à présent tout ce qu’elle a vécu pendant son mariage, ou à peu près, je vous garantis qu’ils ne remettront pas un pied en Angleterre avant leur majorité. Et tout ça à cause de vous, Lancelot.

Le comte s’avança, menaçant encore malgré son âge.

— S’ils sont divorcés n’importe quel juge conviendra avec moi que la place de l’héritier des Laverty se trouve en Angleterre, parmi ses paires et près de ses racines.

Il ne reculerait pas. De fait il se redressa et regarda Lord Maximilian dans les yeux.

— Et quoi, vous voudriez que je défende devant Steve votre droit à régenter la vie de ses enfants à la place de leur mère ? Qu’est-ce que j’en ai à faire ?

Le mépris se marqua sur le visage ridé.

— Non, je voudrais que vous défendiez un peu mieux votre relation avec mon fils !

Il cligna des yeux.

— Je pensais que cette fois c’était sérieux. Il n’avait jamais amené aucun homme ici, vous savez, il ne m’avait jamais présenté à aucun de ses partenaires et pourtant je sais qu’il y en a eu. Clairement il tient à vous alors j’attendais au moins la même loyauté et le même engagement de votre part. Mais il faut croire que je me suis trompé.

xxx

— Ça va ?

Il regarda Lance cligner des yeux et revenir sur terre. 

— Bien sûr.

Le sourire que lui fit son petit ami était incroyablement faux. A dire vrai depuis ce matin, depuis qu’il les avait rejoint avec père l’américain avait semblé distrait. Il n’avait aucune idée de ce qui avait pu se dire entre eux. Il n’avait pas voulu les laisser seuls mais père avait insisté et Lance avait tellement bien fait face jusque là à la situation, à la froideur de Lord Maximilian, au dépaysement… Il s’était dit qu’il ne risquait rien. Il fallait croire qu’il avait tort.

Le voyant lumineux signalant qu’il fallait garder les ceintures attachées s’éteignit. La main de Lance se plaça sur la sienne.

— T’inquiète pas, les enfants vont passer de super vacances, et puis, trois semaines ça passe vite… Je promets de t’aider à penser à autre chose, ajouta-t-il les yeux brillants.

Il lui sourit, espérant que l’américain oublierait vite ce qui avait pu le mettre mal à l’aise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Des réactions, des commentaires, des questions ?
> 
> N’hésitez pas à laisser une review ou à visiter notre fanpage ! Pour ça il vous suffit de vous rendre sur mon profil ou de taper Niddheg dans Facebook.


	8. Garden Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans les épisodes précédents de Physique et autres désagréments :
> 
> Dans une relation sérieuse pour la première fois de sa vie de playboy charmant et sans attaches, Lance a surmonté bien des épreuves dans le but de continuer à pouvoir profiter du corps de Steve et avoir beaucoup beaucoup de sexe gay. Il a rencontré ses enfants, ses ex, son père, il y a eu le moment honteux où sa mère est passée à la maison sans s’annoncer… Bref, maintenant tout devrait aller comme sur des roulettes, non ?

Aristocratie

 

***

 

Le soleil commençait à atteindre le lit. Lance bavait légèrement sur sa cuisse et le bras qu’il avait passé sur lui commençait à être trop chaud. Steve reposa la tablette ouverte sur le dernier numéro de Physics Letter B sur la table de nuit.

Il passa les doigts dans les cheveux blonds et toujours soyeux grâce aux nombreux produits que Lance amassait maintenant aussi dans la salle de bain de son appart. Il glissa ensuite le bout de l’index le long de sa colonne, élicitant de petits mouvements et des grognements ronchons. Lance avait travaillé tard toute la semaine et s’était écroulé hier dès qu’ils étaient arrivés.

Il se pencha pour lécher sa nuque et mordre juste légèrement la peau. Les ronchonnements se firent plus sonores et il sentit son amant commencer à bouger et à émerger. Il laissa ses mains continuer à le caresser jusqu’à sentir son visage frotter contre sa peau et voir les deux yeux bleus s’ouvrir.

— Salut toi.

Il eut droit pour toute réponse à une très désirable vue sur ses amygdales alors qu’il bâillait copieusement avant de se laisser à nouveau aplatir comme une limande contre lui.

— Trop tôt, grogna-t-il avant de cacher son visage entre sa hanche et le matelas.

— Il est neuf heures et Theodore et Katrina doivent nous attendre pour prendre un rapide petit déjeuner et partir à temps.

Lance releva la tête avec l’air d’un chien à qui on venait de refuser le dernier steak bien juteux.

— Rappelle-moi pourquoi on est là déjà ?

— Aucune idée, moi j’ai juste suivi ton joli cul.

Il frappa ses fesses d’un coup sec ce qui fit pousser un cri outré à Lance. Et bouder. Il aimait quand il boudait, ses lèvres pleines mises en avant, ses yeux fixés sur lui.

Il attrapa Lance et le souleva pour l’amener à sa hauteur et l’embrasser. Il était chaud et encore un peu ralenti par le sommeil, le baiser paresseux, familier.

— Bonjour, dit Lance, la voix encore un peu rauque en posant la tête sur son épaule, les yeux déjà plus alertes.

— Bonjour.

Il avait toujours cette impression irréelle quand il se réveillait à ses côtés, quand il le regardait dormir de son côté du lit, quand il se rendait compte qu’il n’était pas encore parti.

— Prêt à rencontrer une blinde d’américains snobinards ? Je préviens, plus leur fortune est récente plus ils sont exécrables.

— Tu me vends du rêve.

— Bienvenue dans le Meilleur des Mondes, il y aura peut-être même des voitures de collection.

— Je crois me rappeler que je ne suis pas celui qui les apprécie le plus.

Lance lui dédia un sourire tout simplement débauché.

— Il y a des coins plutôt sympas un peu plus loin le long du lac et c’est l’été indien…

— Tu veux juste rendre la mère de Théodore folle de rage.

— Moi, vouloir faire avoir une crise cardiaque à cette vieille bique ? Jamais !

Il l’embrassa à nouveau, dernier moment de paresse avant qu’ils ne se lèvent et ne partent pour une journée qui promettait d’être remplie de sourires faux et de politesses hypocrites.

Il les fit rouler, en profitant pour glisser ses lèvres vers le cou de Lance et le mordre doucement.

— Il est l’heure de se lever.

Et il sortit du lit.

Lance laissa sa tête retomber sur l’oreiller.

— La prochaine fois que j’ai la bonne idée de vouloir passer le week-end hors du lit, le tien ou le mien, tu as le droit de m’attacher aux montants.

Il se retourna pour lui sourire.

— Attention, je pourrais ne pas te prendre au mot…

Lance releva la jambe, laissant le drap tomber artistiquement en drapé sur ses hanches, cachant et révélant à la fois tandis qu’il s’étirait, posant comme la plus langoureuse et consommée des pin-up avec son sourire assuré, ses cheveux ébouriffés et ses yeux mi-clos.

— Au lieu de paresser au lit si tu venais à la douche avec moi ?

— Mmm…

Lance passa l’index sur ses lèvres, faisant semblant de réfléchir.

— Non, je vais rester au lit.

Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux, surpris. Lance laissait très rarement passer les occasions comme celles-ci…

Il revint vers lui, posant ses mains de chaque côté de son corps, le maintenant emprisonné, baissant la tête, avançant légèrement le torse, faisant bouger les muscles de ses bras.

— Vraiment ?

Il regarda ses yeux s’assombrir, le bout de sa langue passer juste un instant sur ses lèvres.

— Qui allume qui maintenant ?

Il se pencha, ses lèvres frôlant les siennes.

— Viens à la douche…

Il le regarda déglutir, il posa la main sur sa cuisse, commençant à caresser la peau, voyant les frissons devenir de tous petits halètements.

Il passa les lèvres contre son cou, à la limite de son oreille, la léchant lentement. Lance gémit.

— Viens…

Les mains de Lance se posèrent sur son torse, brûlantes, glissant sur ses muscles jusqu’à son aine. Les jointures de ses mains effleurant la peau sensible, légères, joueuses, le titillant.

— Et si j’ai envie de plus que de t’aider à tirer ton coup vite fait bien fait dans la salle de bain ?

Et ses doigts étaient noués autour de son sexe, caressant et accompagnant l’érection grandissante.

— Alors ça devra attendre…

Sa voix avait baissé d’une octave, le jeu entre eux prenant un tour bien plus sérieux.

Lance pencha la tête légèrement, sans que sa main cesse de le caresser alors qu’il réfléchissait.

— J’avais vraiment pensé refuser…

L’ongle de son pouce remonta contre la veine, sillon de feu et de glace.

— Et maintenant…

Ses mains se crispèrent, l’une sur les draps, l’autre sur la cuisse de Lance.

Le pouce passa contre le gland en petits cercles, glissant sur la fente. Il grogna contre l’épaule de l’américain.

— Maintenant ? demanda-t-il, son corps se tendant sous le désir, ses dents s’enfonçant dans la peau de son amant.

— Mmmm…

Le corps sous lui s’arqua, Lance prolongeant le contact de leurs bassins l’un contre l’autre et s’ils se dépêchaient un peu ils auraient le temps de…

— Non.

Tout le corps de son amant retomba sur le lit, sa main le quittant et malgré son souffle court, ses joues rougies et son érection l’ancien playboy lui souriait.

— J’ai autre chose en tête donc ça devra attendre.

Et il roula de l’autre côté du lit avant de se relever et d’aller vers la valise sans aucune autre préoccupation.

Steve laissa sa tête s’enfoncer dans l’oreiller et grogna en ce demandant d’où lui venait ce côté masochiste qui le faisait rester avec un mec pareil.

xxx

Lorsqu’il sortit de la douche, froide mais absolument pas à cause de problèmes de canalisations, Lance avait disparu de la chambre. Tout comme son pantalon, sa chemise et son veston. Par contre une feuille avait été posée sur le lit.

Ce fut sa première réflexion. Il s’obligea à penser à autre chose, Lance ne l’avait pas amené jusque chez son demi-frère pour rompre avec lui le matin même. C’était illogique. Mais il y avait pensé quand même. Il y pensait toujours d’une certaine façon, incapable de chasser l’idée que le compte à rebours arrivait à son terme.

Il attrapa le papier, fronçant des sourcils en voyant l’en-tête au caducée. Il parcourut très rapidement le courrier venant d’un laboratoire d’analyses à Seattle et à dire vrai il lui fallut un moment avant de comprendre. C’étaient les résultats de Lance... Il jeta un œil à la date de la prise de sang. Trois mois après le début de leur relation.

Il cligna des yeux.

Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire de ça. Enfin si… C’était juste le geste qu’il avait du mal à comprendre. Il n’avait pas vraiment cru qu’ils en arriveraient là. C’était une déclaration et il se sentait étrangement mal à l’aise. Parce qu’il avait douté de Lance, parce qu’il ne savait pas ce qu’il attendait de lui, ce qu’il devait lui dire. Parce qu’il l’avait laissé là, sans rien de plus, comme un étrange cadeau. Parce qu’il avait un serrement bizarre au cœur et que c’était quelque chose qu’il ne voulait pas, qu’il n’était pas sensé ressentir avec l’ex-playboy…

Lance était simple et sans complication, une histoire qui finirait par capoter mais il le savait à l’avance alors il n’était pas sensé s’attacher beaucoup, il n’était pas sensé tomber amoureux…

Des mains caressèrent sa nuque, le surprenant tellement qu’il en lâcha le papier.

— Surprise… souffla la voix taquine de Lance à son oreille.

Il se laissa enlacer, le visage de son amant contre son cou.

— Devine ce que j’ai oublié de mettre dans la valise…

Cette fois-ci ce fut son entrejambe que les doigts caressèrent rapidement, glissant sur le coton léger, réveillant le désir qu’il avait dompté sous l’eau froide.

Ça il savait le faire, comment répondre, ce qu’il attendait de lui.

Il se tourna et les mains de son amant finirent sur ses fesses tandis qu’il caressait le cou fin de Lance.

— Je n’ai pas fait les tests.

L’américain leva les yeux au ciel.

— J’ai confiance en toi, tu es monsieur Parfait.

C’était étrange, cette confiance totale qu’il avait en lui. Il n’arrivait toujours pas à savoir d’où pouvait lui venir cette idée, il était loin d’être parfait il lui arrivait de faire des erreurs. Mais Lance avait dans l’idée qu’il était le seul à devoir faire ses preuves, le seul qui avançait à l’aveugle dans cette relation en craignant à tout moment de trébucher et de briser le lien fragile qui les reliait.

Les lèvres fraiches et rieuses sur sa bouche le tirèrent de ses réflexions et il s’empressa de les suivre dans leur ballet de baisers légers.

Bien sûr Lance le coupa quand les choses commençaient à devenir plus sérieuses.

— Temps de descendre déjeuner.

— Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, lui glissa-t-il à l’oreille.

—J’espère bien, avoua Lance en souriant avant de prendre sa veste et d’ouvrir la porte.

Ils descendirent par l’escalier de la confortable demeure et entrèrent dans la salle à manger illuminée par les grandes fenêtres donnant sur le jardin fleuri.

— Bonjour.

La famille Belfort-Cook était déjà attablée devant le petit-déjeuner, un photographe n’aurait pas eu honte du cliché obtenu, chacun déjà parfaitement coiffé et presque sur son trente et un.

— Vous avez bien fait de descendre, maman était en train de freak-out en pensant à la réaction de grand-mère si on arrivait en retard, dit un jeune homme dans ses dernières années d’adolescence en train de noyer son lait dans des céréales.

— Ted !

Katrina réprimanda son fils d’un regard que l’étudiant ne vit pas à cause de la mèche qui lui tombait dans les yeux.

— Je m’excuse Trina, c’est moi qui nous ai mis en retard, beaucoup trop de boulot cette semaine, dit Lance avec un sourire charmeur avant de venir jusqu’à sa belle-sœur pour l’embrasser sur la joue.

Bien sûr, comme toutes les femmes Katrina succomba, souriante.

— Ce n’est pas grave, asseyez-vous. Au moins vous avez bien dormi.

— Comme sur un nuage.

Lance s’installa à côté de Katrina et il prit place en face de lui, aux côtés de Ted.

— Thé ou café, Steve ? demanda la maîtresse de maison, sa main manucurée et aux ongles discrètement peints désignant le mug assorti au reste de la vaisselle.

— Café.

Il préférait le thé le matin mais il ne voulait pas offenser son hôtesse quand elle lui présenterait un jus de fleurs vaguement chaud qu’elle appellerait thé. Au moins on pouvait compter sur les américains pour ne pas trop rater le café.

— Alors, Lance, comment est la vie à Seattle ?

Chef de famille, Théodore présidait la table en buvant dans un mug le proclamant en lettres colorées et tremblantes le meilleur père du monde. Objectivement, celui que William et Diana lui avaient offert était bien plus réussi, ne serait-ce que parce que les lettres ne bavaient pas, et les couleurs étaient plus harmonieuses.

— Bien trop humide et froide, mais il y a heureusement d’autres avantages, répondit-il en lançant un regard cabotin en sa direction.

Théodore, sobre et stricte dans son costume de bon goût sourit, tout comme Katrina alors que Ted levait les yeux au ciel.

— Et puis au moins comme ça j’ai une bonne excuse pour refuser d’aller espionner Ted à l’université sans froisser la plus merveilleuse des belles-sœurs.

— Et comment va Allison ?

— Etrangement toujours pas divorcée, pourtant sa pire rivale et meilleure amie Heather Locklear vient encore de passer devant les tribunaux. Mais bon, j’imagine que c’est parce qu’elle est tous les jours sur le plateau de Bombshell et qu’elle n’a pas le temps de remplir les papiers.

— Je serais tentée de dire que c’est regrettable qu’elle ne puisse pas être là ce week-end mais je ne suis pas suicidaire.

Katrina se tourna vers lui.

— Si ma belle-mère se montre charmante avec vous en public et ensuite vous insulte quand vous êtes seuls ce n’est pas parce qu’elle est bipolaire, elle est juste naturellement charmante et hypocrite.

— Grand-mère est furieuse que Lance vienne et apparaisse sur les photos de famille, surtout celles qui seront dans les journaux. Mais maman est la seule à lui faire face et à inviter Lance.

— Elle avait prévu que Théodore épouse quelqu’un d’autre et elle ne m’a jamais vraiment pardonné. Hélas on ne peut pas tous s’appeler Vanderbilt ou Roosevelt.

— Alors je sers de bouc-émissaire à sa rage ? Moi qui croyais que mon allure et mon sex-appeal étaient ce qui te motivait, je me sens trahi, Trina.

— N’aie pas peur, elle aura une autre raison d’être mécontente ce week-end, Leslie vient avec sa femme. Ma nièce, Leslie, doit être la première Belfort à jamais avoir le courage de défier la famille et à sortir du placard.

— Et pourtant la dernière biographie de Robert Belfort laisse entendre que sa femme n’avait pas grand-chose à craindre des starlettes qui l’entouraient toute la journée…

— Enfin, j’imagine que chaque famille a son lot de scandales, de secrets et de haines, déclara Théodore en reposant sa tasse vide.

— En Angleterre nous avons tendance à étaler notre linge sale au grand jour, après tout, il y a plus de dignité à le faire soi-même qu’à attendre que les tabloïds s’en chargent.

Lance le regarda, sceptique.

— Et puis c’est la meilleure façon de détourner l’attention d’histoires pires encore. Après tout, nous préférerions tous croire qu’Harry est un imbécile à qui on fait porter des costumes nazis plutôt qu’un homosexuel…

Il mordit dans sa tartine et laissa le silence planer le temps de mâcher et d’avaler.

— Mais bien sûr tout ça n’est qu’une hypothèse sans aucun fondement…

Ted secoua la tête.

— Je comprends pas pourquoi il y a ce besoin de cacher que nos dirigeants aussi sont humains et font des erreurs ? N’est-ce pas pire de finir par savoir que ce sont des menteurs ?

— Mon chéri, comment veux-tu que Rossum face le poids contre ton père s’il ne camouffle pas qu’il a touché des pots de vin et qu’il préfère la compagnie des call-girls de luxe à celle de ses deux épouses successives ? Les gens qui veulent le pouvoir sont prêts à tout pour l’obtenir.

— Et sur ce rappel que je vais annoncer ma candidature dans deux heures, il va falloir nous mettre en route. Pire que les journalistes, ou Gatesworth, nous ne voudrions pas faire attendre la Reine Mère après tout…

xxx

Il n’était pas vraiment intéressé par la politique américaine. Heureusement grâce à la loi de 1999 il n’aurait jamais à siéger à la Chambre des Lords le jour lointain où père déciderait de cesser de tout contrôler sans partage, il n’était donc que relativement investi dans la politique de son propre pays, se contentant de râler après les stupidités habituelles des politiciens et de se féliciter de ne pas faire partie de la zone Euro. L’étrange système politique américain ne cessait de le surprendre par sa complexité totalement superflue (et pourtant le système anglais plein de vieilleries jamais remises en cause totalement (la Chambre des Lords existait encore après tout) était déjà tout un poème) et la violence de ses campagnes.

Il n’aurait jamais imaginé se retrouver à mettre les pieds dans le Capitole de l’Etat de Pennsylvanie et à devoir attendre dans un couloir rempli de fresques à la gloire de la glorieuse Indépendance pendant que le Secrétaire d’Etat de l’actuel gouverneur annonçait sa candidature aux prochaines élections.

Mais le pire restait encore la version desséchée de Jackie Kennedy qui le fixait d’un regard méchant avant de passer sur Lance. Ah et sur le jeune assistant latino qui lui avait interdit l’accès à l’estrade où Théodore prononçait son discours alors que sa femme et son fils souriaient pour la galerie.

— Jorge dit que le discours va encore durer dix bonnes minutes puis il y aura les questions, puis tout le monde voudra serrer la main au candidat et d’après lui si on réussit à partir dans une heure on aura eu une chance folle.

Steve soupira. D’abord il y avait eu l’attente pendant que la famille du candidat et ce dernier passaient au maquillage, mais là encore ils étaient ensemble et surtout unis face à Susanne Belfort-Fitzgerald, mais maintenant, coincés dans le couloir en face du regard furieux, au milieu des assistants, chargés de discours, conseillers en image, organisateurs de campagne, stagiaires, bénévoles, badauds et autres trop nombreuses personnes tout ceci était d’un ennui fou.

Sauf qu’ils étaient venus du riche quartier de Bellevue Park à Harrisburg avec eux et qu’ils devaient ensuite partir pour la garden-party dans la maison de Susanne avec eux… Et elle bien sûr…

Il sentit Lance tirer sur sa main et le suivit dans le couloir, loin du discours dont les bribes lui parvenaient encore. La plupart des présents étaient soient scotchés à leur téléphone, soit en train de courir de droite à gauche. Personne ne leur prêta attention. Sauf Susanne qui les foudroya bien sûr du regard. Il se retint de tirer la langue et espéra qu’il pourrait en griller une d’ici peu.

Lance les fit tourner plusieurs fois jusqu’à ce qu’ils arrivent dans un couloir encore emplis de chaises sur lesquelles s’étalait un petit écriteau « Ne pas s’asseoir » mais enfin désert. Il se doutait bien de ce que voulait l’américain et lorsqu’il ouvrit la porte d’une salle avec une petite pancarte l’annonçant comme « Salle McFarland » il se permit de sourire.

Lance referma la porte.

—Dommage qu’il n’y ait pas de moyen de verrouiller… Tant pis…

Les yeux bleus étaient déjà assombris par le désir alors qu’il se laissait aller contre la porte.

— Enlève ta veste, on ne voudrait pas que la vieille bique devine d’un seul coup d’œil ce qui s’est passé. Rien ne vaut l’incertitude.

Il obéit, laissant sa veste sur le dossier d’une des chaises autour de la grande table sous le plafond peint. Lance lécha ses lèvres et il vint vers lui, prenant son visage en coupe dans ses mains, respirant l’odeur de ses cheveux et de son after-shave, une odeur qui aurait dû être trop lourde, trop riche, trop vulgaire et pourtant qui ne l’était pas, le parfum des produits complétant celui de sa peau et créant une fragrance unique. Il l’embrassa lentement, se laissant porter par la douceur de ses pouces caressant ses mains, par son corps qui se détendait contre le sien. Il prit son temps, savourant le frottement de leurs lèvres, les petits baisers, la forme de son sourire, la chaleur de sa bouche.

Puis Lance approfondit le baiser et commença à gémir et à sucer lentement, malaxant sa langue de la sienne avant de le repousser et de le pénétrer à son tour. Il répondit, sentant le poids de la langue qui glissait contre la sienne, qui caressait ses lèvres, agile et rapide.

Il le laissa le pousser contre la porte et poser ses mains sur les boutons de son veston.

— A moins que tu n’aies d’objection je serais la stagiaire et tu seras l’homme marié et qui ne savait pas résister, tu fais ça très bien.

Et il glissa à genoux sur la moquette beige ses mains occupées à défaire la ceinture pour accéder à son pantalon.

Il se laissa aller contre la porte, à la fois submergé par le désir et pris par l’impression de déjà-vu. Mais contrairement à Montecarlo, il était assez calme encore pour savourer chacun des moments, les cheveux de Lance qui caressaient son cou, la façon dont il se léchait les lèvres alors qu’il descendait la fermeture éclair, le souffle chaud qu’il sentait même à travers son boxer, la caresse lente de sa bouche glissant juste sur le tissu, les yeux mi-clos et l’expression de plaisir sur son visage alors qu’il l’embrassait la soie d’un baiser mouillé et indécent.

Mais ce n’était rien comparé à l’attente, au moment où après l’avoir libéré, sa langue humide passa contre sa tête, caressant la base de son gland. Il n’avait rien eu contre les préservatifs, il avait toujours été prudent et responsable, mais la sensation de ces lèvres contre sa peau nue, chaque sensation tellement plus forte, plus précise, chaque caresse plus excitante encore que la précédente.

Et Lance semblait penser la même chose qui gémissait contre lui, sa poitrine se soulevant plus vite, ses yeux à présent totalement clos, perdu dans ce qu’il faisait et…

Il n’avait pas oublié cette sensation mais la bouche brûlante, chaude, humide et étroite de Lance se refermant autour de lui le fit grogner et serrer les poings contre cette envie de l’attraper par les cheveux et de sentir cette friction tout le long.

Heureusement Lance semblait avoir lu dans ses pensées car il commença à bouger, l’entrainant toujours plus profond, laissant sa langue glisser contre la veine, tourner autour de son gland avant de reprendre le mouvement de va-et-vient.

Ses doigts étaient emmêlés dans les cheveux blonds, ses ongles griffant la peau à la base de sa nuque, son pouce caressant sa gorge, et il sentait doublement les vibrations de ses gémissements.

Il n’avait plus vingt ans et Lance était toujours plus qu’heureux de lui sauter dessus, il n’aurait pas dû se trouver si vite au bord de l’orgasme, juste parce que soudainement il ressentait le moindre mouvement de sa langue qui tentait de le caresser malgré le poids de son sexe, la moindre contraction de sa gorge et les longs gémissements qui faisaient trembler ses cils et ses hanches qu’il sentait bouger contre ses jambes.

L’air froid ne le rendit que plus sensible encore lorsque les lèvres de son amant le reprirent en un long mouvement qui semblait sans fin. Les doigts de Lance qui caressaient ses bourses se crispèrent alors que son petit ami arrivait à la limite et se remettait à gémir, enfonçant les ongles de son autre main dans sa hanche.

Il ne se contint plus et se mit à bouger, reculant légèrement pour mieux se renfoncer, tentant de se retenir mais n’arrivant pas à calmer l’urgence de ses mouvements alors que le plaisir menaçait de le déborder.

Il sentit l’orgasme arriver et il tenta de se retirer mais Lance le maintint, aspirant, faisant bouger sa langue du mieux qu’il pouvait, accompagnant les mouvements de va-et-vient, avalant alors qu’il éjaculait, les contractions contre la peau sensible presque insupportables.

Lorsqu’il reprit son souffle et rouvrit les yeux il vit la bouche rouge et luisante se retirer et les caresses des doigts sur sa peau furent presque douloureuses.

Lance se releva difficilement, mais son sourire était éclatant, malicieux et fier de lui, alors même que ses joues étaient rougies par le manque d’oxygène, que ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et que son pantalon était tendu à craquer.

Il repassa la main dans les cheveux blonds et l’attira vers lui, écrasant sa bouche contre la sienne, l’embrassant pendant que sa main cherchait les derniers boutons du veston et la boucle de sa ceinture.

— Il y a… des mouchoirs… poche… dit Lance lorsqu’il réussissait à s’arracher à leur baiser avant de se laisser à nouveau entraîner.

Il passa la main dans son boxer alors que l’autre cherchait un mouchoir et commença à le branler. Lance ne durerait pas longtemps. La fellation attendrait qu’ils aient plus de temps, il voulait le torturer longtemps et profiter de chacun de ses cris. Mais là tout de suite il le voulait le sentir s’écraser contre lui et trembler de plaisir.

Il continua à l’embrasser, étouffant les grognements de plaisir, sentant les frissons contre ses mains. Et lorsqu’il jouit et que les frissons secouèrent son corps et le firent gémir plus fort il était là pour le retenir.

xxx

— Félicitations, Théodore.

Comme tout le monde il serra la main du candidat.

— Je voterais pour toi si je le pouvais, ajouta Lance.

Le futur gouverneur leur sourit d’un très professionnel sourire qu’il avait multiplié depuis l’arrivée au Capitole de l’Etat.

— Merci.

—Vous tombez bien, Susanne me disait qu’il était l’heure de partir, dit Katrina avec une expression figée qui aurait peut-être pu passer pour un sourire.

A ses côtés Lance sourit comme un chat repu, parce qu’il ne manquait jamais l’occasion d’être un peu un connard.

— Nous nous étions éloignés pour laisser à notre candidat préféré le temps de se faire assaillir par ses fans, j’avoue que trop de promenades avec ma mère m’ont appris quand il fallait que je m’éloigne des foules pour éviter d’être piétiné.

A la gauche de sa belle-fille les yeux gris de Susanne devinrent brûlants de haine et tout son visage eut un rictus haineux qui disparut en un instant.

— Théodore, tu montes en voiture avec moi. Ted tu iras devant. Katrina, tu connais le chemin.

Ted roula des yeux.

— Super ! Merci Lance, maintenant elle est furax.

— Imagine quand il y aura les photos de famille…

— Oui mais après au moins je pourrais aller me planquer dans le jardin, là c’est une heure dans la voiture avec elle…

— Arrête de te plaindre Ted et va rejoindre ton père et ta grand-mère, tu sais qu’elle sera encore plus insupportable si tu la fais attendre.

Ils suivirent Katrina jusqu’au parking.

— Springton Reservoir est à moins d’une heure de route mais sortir de la ville va être un peu difficile, leur annonça-t-elle en mettant le contact.

La voiture aux vitres teintées, une hybride, pour réduire l’empreinte écologique autant que pour économiser sur le prix du pétrole, s’inséra sans problème dans la dense circulation de ce samedi matin.

—Ce n’est pas là peine d’essayer de suivre Susanne, elle paie Toledo pour prendre des risques insensés de façon à arriver avant tout le monde à destination et pouvoir tous les regarder avec hauteur et mépris.

— Je n’aimerais pas être un policier l’arrêtant pour excès de vitesse.

Lance était assis devant aux côtés de sa belle-sœur.

— Soit ils ont tous trop peur d’elle, soit elle les fait sauter en faisant intervenir la femme du commissaire mais je ne crois pas qu’elle en ait jamais eu.

Ils ne risquaient pas de faire d’excès de vitesse au vu du bouchon qui s’était formé pendant que deux conducteurs s’insultaient plus loin en tentant de passer tous deux en même temps dans la même ruelle.

— Alors Steve que faites vous dans la vie ? Parce que Lance s’est montré très avare de renseignements. C’est à peine si Ted nous a dit que son oncle serait accompagné.

— Je suis physicien et je travaille dans une compagnie d’aéronautique.

— Boeing ?

— Non, Eris Microtechnology, la mal nommée puisque maintenant ils font aussi et surtout dans la macro…

— Eris ? Ils n’ont pas des bureaux à New-York ?

— Sûrement.

— Parce que Caroline, l’ex de Théodore, avec qui bien sûr Susanne est restée en contact et qu’elle tient absolument à inviter dès que possible pour que je me sente toujours sur siège éjectable vingt ans plus tard, en est la PDG.

— Celle au gigolo ? demanda Lance, un sourire méchant sur les lèvres.

— Ah non, c’est son assistant personnel. Il danse avec elle aux soirées, il l’accompagne en week-end et en vacances à Aspen, il vient quand elle est invitée aux repas de Thanksgiving de Susanne, mais ce n’est que son assistant personnel de quinze ans au moins son cadet…

— Celle-là je m’en souviens.

— Ou alors tu te souviens de son gigolo, commenta Katrina en riant.

Lance eut une expression songeuse.

— Non, conclut-il au bout d’un temps, aucun souvenir.

La conductrice eut un rire incrédule.

— A d’autres, monsieur le cachottier, le mec à une tête et un corps de mannequin pour sous-vêtements.

— Oui mais il n’y a qu’un seul mannequin pour slip qui attire mon attention.

Lance lui tournait le dos mais il entendait le sourire dans sa voix.

— D’ailleurs, depuis quand êtes-vous ensemble ?

— Un peu plus de trois mois maintenant, répondit son petit-ami.

— Si peu et déjà invité à séjourner sous le toit de Susanne. Je ne sais pas si c’est une façon subtile de tenter de rompre, une déclaration, un suicide, ou tout simplement le goût de casser les pieds à sa belle-mère qui a poussé Lance mais si j’étais vous Steve je me poserais des questions.

— Lance a dû venir en Angleterre rencontrer mon père, je crois que c’est sa façon de se venger. A moins que ce ne soit pour les week-ends passés avec les enfants, ou l’anniversaire chez mon ex… Mais j’ai rencontré sa mère donc j’estime que ça compense.

— Allison est particulière mais au moins elle n’est pas profondément méchante, je comprends sans peine que son père ait quitté sa femme. Quand je me suis rendu compte que Susanne allait devenir ma belle-mère j’ai failli annuler le mariage et fuir en Alaska. Ce fut pire quand j’ai su que j’étais enceinte de Ted.

Elle négocia un virage.

— Non, parce qu’on dit souvent que les mères changent quand elles deviennent grand-mère… Pas Susanne, ni pour ceux de Bill et Tom, ni pour ceux de ses filles ni pour Ted, elle est toujours aussi froide et obsédée par les apparences.

— Je crois que son chat, qui est sûrement aussi vieux qu’elle, est le seul à qui elle ait jamais montré de l’affection.

— Je sais pas, on dit qu’elle était amoureuse de William, que la très sérieuse famille Fitzgerald n’était pas emballée par une union avec un fils de producteur, eux qui avaient produit inlassablement des sénateurs, des ambassadeurs, des députés…

— Et mon père lui a brisé le cœur.

— C’est ce que disent Vivian et Lorraine en tous cas. Mes belles-sœurs, ajouta-t-elle à son intention.

Le silence s’installa dans la voiture tandis qu’ils arrivaient enfin à l’entrée de l’autoroute permettant de sortir de la ville.

— Et donc, comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ?

— On s’est connus à l’université.

— Comme quoi ce n’était pas qu’une phase il faut croire.

— Oh la ferme, Trina. On s’est perdus de vue. Il est rentré en Angleterre et s’est marié.

— Je me suis séparé de ma femme il y a plus d’un an et j’ai pris un nouveau départ à Seattle.

— Et on s’est revus à un vernissage.

— Vous devriez essayer de vendre l’idée à Bill, je suis sûre qu’il y a moyen de faire un film avec : le nouveau Brokeback Moutain, et puis bon, c’est dans l’air du temps.

— Je sais pas, il faudrait peut-être rajouter plus d’action pour en faire un blockbuster… Une course-poursuite à Dubai avec des mafieux russes, tiens, qu’en penses-tu, Steve ?

— Non, ça dénaturerai le film qui doit être contemplatif et axé sur des sentiments passionnés réprimés par une société incapable de se montrer tolérante.

— Ouais donc un film chiant. Alors que moi je vois quelque chose plus James Bond.

— Ou alors vous pourriez aller sur la comédie romantique avec quiproquos, rendez-vous ratés et tempête de neige qui permet aux deux protagonistes de se retrouver enfin.

— J’ai comme un doute sur le fait que ce film réussisse à trouver un financement, c’est peut-être dans l’air du temps mais je doute qu’il rapporte beaucoup étant donné tous ceux qui restent mal à l’aise avec leur sexualité.

— Côté financement je pense que Bill saurait trouver, depuis que Leslie a fait son coming-out et s’est mariée à New-York, les choses ont commencé à changer dans la famille Belfort et je pense qu’il pourrait appuyer un tel projet. Au fait, tu as reçu les photos du mariage ?

— Oui, Susanne a l’air d’avoir un citron dans la bouche et un pied dans la tombe mais les mariées sont ravissantes.

— Billa a pleuré et c’est Rosemary qui l’a consolé, c’était hilarant. Vous verrez Steve, mon beau-frère est un géant, il a fait du football américain à l’université, il a même fait son service et sa femme est minuscule et toute frêle. Et généralement c’est un requin, de ce côté-là il tient clairement de sa mère. Mais quand il s’agit de sa petite princesse tout de suite il perd tous ses moyens.

— Je me souviens de la période grunge de Leslie… Elle ne se lavait pas les cheveux et il n’osait rien lui dire. La vieille l’a attrapée un après-midi par la tignasse et l’a amenée jusqu’au jet d’eau et l’a lavée comme on lavait les chiens de Granny. Leslie hurlait et hurlait et la vieille hurlait aussi et Bill ne savait pas quoi faire, s’il devait les arrêter…

— Nous n’étions pas là, mais je l’ai entendu répéter aux réunions de familles tellement de fois que j’ai l’impression d’y avoir assisté.

Ils avaient enfin réussi à sortir de Harrisburg et filaient à présent sur l’autoroute.

— J’espère que Lance vous a prévenu sur ce qui vous attendait en arrivant. Non parce que les Belfort peuvent être impressionnants, surtout au milieu d’une des garden party de la Reine Mère…

Il sourit.

— Je pense que j’arriverai à gérer.

— Tant mieux. La première fois que Theodore m’a présentée à sa famille c’était à Springton pendant les vacances d’été, on s’était rencontrée sur le campus et je n’étais totalement pas préparée…

Elle prit une bretelle sortant de l’autoroute.

— Je viens d’une famille tout ce qu’il y a de plus normale et me retrouver soudain au milieu de ces membres de country club, à faire la bise à des femmes de sénateur dans une maison qui avait sa place dans un magasine de déco… Et ça c’était juste à un déjeuner de famille.

Il repensa à Bethany tétanisée par la peur devant son père, lui demandant si elle devait faire la révérence devant une comtesse et pleurant dans un des placards à linge deux jours avant le mariage.

— J’imagine, oui.

— Steve se débrouillera très bien. Pour un énorme nerd il est le plus social et le plus adapté de tous. Moi par contre je promets d’embarrasser la vieille bique de toutes les manières possibles en me contentant d’exister, de porter le même nom et de respirer le même air que ses enfants légitimes.

— Heureusement les cent cinquante invités triés sur le volet devraient suffire à l’occuper assez pour que nous puissions l’éviter le plus possible.

La voiture passa un portail ouvragé et suivit une large allée au milieu des arbres menant sur une petite colline au sommet de laquelle se trouvait la villa à trois étages.

— Oui, ça fait très hollywoodien, c’est Robert Belfort qui l’a faite construire dans les années 40.

Elle mena la voiture jusqu’au grand garage où se trouvaient déjà nombre de véhicules.

— Pour l’honneur et pour la gloire, dit-elle en coupant le contact.

xxx

Les conversations des riches et des puissants étaient ennuyeuses et emplies de vanité et de mensonges d’un côté comme de l’autre de l’Atlantique. Mais le cadre était beau, le soleil chaud de l’été indien se reflétant sur les eaux du lac et passant entre les arbres majestueux sur les chemins bien délimités et la pelouse d’un vert émeraude et parfaitement entretenue et coupée.

Il reposa le verre de thé glacé sur une des tables où le personnel supplémentaire engagé pour l’occasion veillait au grain. Il venait à peine de réussir à se débarrasser de Caroline Bäring qui l’avait alpagué à peine avait-elle entendu parler de lui pour lui poser des questions et se plaindre du nouveau PDG d’Eris et essayer d’en savoir plus sur Knight. Il était enfin libre de tenter de retrouver Lance au milieu de la foule d’invités éparpillés sur les pentes douces de la pelouse et même les chemins plus lointains menant plus près de l’eau.

Il avait été présenté à toute la famille Belfort, les demi-frères et demi-sœurs de Lance, leurs époux, épouses, enfants et petits enfants. Certains avaient été plus sympathiques que d’autres, en règle générale la jeune génération était beaucoup mieux disposée envers son amant que l’ancienne. Ce qui se comprenait au vu de la différence d’âge entre lui et les enfants légitimes. Il avait dû serrer la main à un nombre incalculables de grosses huiles de Philadelphie , et il était à peu près sûr qu’il avait été présenté au parrain de la mafia italienne de la ville, ou à un homme d’affaire d’origine italienne totalement inconscient qui devrait penser à changer de tailleur et d’entourage avant que tous ne se méprennent sur son compte. Il avait sourit et esquivé les attaques d’une dizaine d’épouses esseulées ce qui ne serait pas arrivé si Susanne n’avait pas emporté son petit-ami de l’autre côté du jardin pour tenter d’atténuer le scandale de leur relation par la distance.

— Pas encore mort d’ennui ?

Gene… Oui c’était ça, Gene, le fils de Lorraine, celui qui était dans l’industrie de la musique était maintenant à ses côtés, un verre de ce qui n’était clairement pas du thé à la main.

— J’ai vécu pire ne serait-ce qu’au boulot.

Gene sourit.

— Si tu cherches Lance il est en train de se faire harceler par Leslie et Sarah pour avoir osé ne pas venir à leur mariage. Il sera reconnaissant d’être sauvé.

— Merci Gene.

Au moins Leslie et Sarah étaient-elles faciles à retrouver et à identifier, Sarah en étant à son septième mois de grossesse et Leslie ne la quittant pas d’une semelle. Et Lance était là, une petite fille rousse sur les épaules en train d’ébouriffer ou peut-être de tresser ses cheveux.

— Est-ce que Diana devrait-être jalouse ? demanda-t-il en passant un bras autour de la taille de son amant.

La petite fille lui fit un sourire édenté avant de se remettre à coiffer à sa façon les boucles blondes.

— Leslie et Sarah estiment que c’est une punition adéquate pour mon absence injustifiée au plus beau jour de leur vie.

— La plupart de mes demoiselles d’honneur ont pleuré des larmes de sang quand elles ont appris qu’il ne viendrait pas. Il y en a deux qui ont refusé de venir alors qu’elles avaient déjà leurs robes et choisi leur menu.

— Mon témoin aussi a pleurer, ajouta Sarah et personne ne veut voir Mac chialer, il ne sait absolument pas le faire avec dignité.

— Je suis donc content que tu ne sois pas allé à ce mariage, déclara-t-il en le tirant légèrement par la taille.

— C’était il y a un an, monsieur de Cro-Magnon, répliqua Lance en levant les yeux au ciel.

Mais son sourire le trahissait. Il aimait quand il se montrait possessif, il avait constamment besoin d’être rassuré.

— Chérie, tu peux descendre Kathleen de là avant qu’elle n’arrache tous les cheveux de son grand-oncle.

Leslie obéit à sa femme, attrapant la petite qui gloussait de joie par la taille.

— En tous cas, reprit-elle, lorsque tu m’inviteras à votre mariage je compte sur toi pour faire les choses bien, Lance et danser avec toutes mes amies célibataires.

— N’achète pas encore ta robe, Leslie, ça ne risque pas d’arriver.

— C’est légal dans l’état de Washington, tu n’as aucune excuse, Lance, et comme je ne serais plus une baleine incapable de rester debout plus d’une heure je danserai toute la nuit.

— Je serais ravi d’être une excuse pour une nuit de folie, Sarah mais monsieur Steve n’est toujours pas divorcé donc n’achète pas d’escarpins spécialement pour ça.

Le regard accusateur des deux femmes se posa sur lui.

— D’un autre côté, comme le dit si bien nana Esther, si tu lui donnes le lait gratuitement comment veux-tu qu’il se décide à acheter la vache.

Il afficha un visage exagérément effrayé.

— Mesdames nous allons vous quitter avant que vous ne lui tourniez la tête avec vos idées de mariage et qu’il ne lui vienne à l’idée d’être abstinent jusqu’à sa nuit de noce.

— Tu peux admettre que te passer la bague au doigt en pousserait plus d’un à des sacrifices extrêmes. Mais ne t’inquiète pas, je n’ai que faire de ta fortune, je suis là uniquement pour ton corps.

Il frappa le postérieur bien défini et Lance rit, sa tête se renversant sous le ciel bleu, au milieu de l’air chaud et chargé de senteurs d’été, ses cheveux blonds caressant le col de sa veste, beau et charmant et sincère et heureux.

Il ne put s’empêcher de sourire.

— Un petit tour, ça te dit ?

Les yeux bleus étaient brillants de gaieté.

— Bien sûr.

Il ne se retint pas de l’embrasser, de profiter de l’instant, de la perfection de la lumière sur le visage et les lèvres de son petit-ami, du rire qui teintait sa voix.

— Nous allons ramener Kathleen à sa maman. Amusez-vous bien.

— Et n’oublie pas, Lance, pas d’alliance pas de lait ! lança Sarah en s’éloignant.

— Tu as entendu ma nièce par alliance, maintenant il faudra que tu amènes ton lait pour boire ton thé le matin, Steve. Allez viens.

Il prit sa main et l’entraîna vers les arbres hauts et majestueux qui bordaient le lac. L’air se fit plus frais quand ils se retrouvèrent sous la voûte constellée de trous des branchages. La paume de Lance était chaude contre la sienne, leurs doigts entrelacés. Les bruits et rumeurs des voix disparurent remplacées par quelques cigales profitant des derniers moments de beau temps, des oiseaux au loin, les craquements du bois et les bruissements des feuilles au-dessus d’eux.

Ils descendirent vers le lac dont les eaux scintillaient sous le soleil, l’autre rive invisible.  
Lance les mena jusqu’à un petit kiosque aux lignes classiques qui surmontait l’eau. Un banc de pierre permettait de contempler le lac et la nature alentour, tournant le dos aux pelouses immaculées et à la présence de l’homme.

Il s’assit à côté de Lance, ne lui lâchant pas la main, sentant plus clairement la chaleur de son corps contre lui à présent que l’air frais venu de l’eau les entourait.

Lance laissa tomber la tête sur son épaule. Le silence les entourait, empli du léger ressac des eaux, des caresses du vent, de la calme monotonie de leur souffle.

Il n’était pas souvent stressé, il avait tendance à prendre les choses au fur et à mesure qu’elles arrivaient, il planifiait du mieux qu’il pouvait mais il essayait de ne pas se crisper quand des problèmes imprévus surgissaient, il n’avait jamais été un homme nerveux et c’était ce qui lui avait permis de surmonter ses années de service, de faire face à ses différentes relations totalement problématiques, à son mariage et à son échec. Il n’y avait pas beaucoup de tensions dans son corps, mais là, devant la placidité du lac, au milieu du souffle régulier de la nature, contre le corps chaud de Lance il sentait tout son corps se détendre lentement.

Pendant un long moment ils laissèrent leurs mains, leur peau communiquer par quelques frissons, de répétitives et apaisantes caresses.

Quand Lance prit la parole sa voix ne troubla pas le silence, elle sembla juste se fondre dedans.

— Je venais là quand je n’arrivais plus à continuer à sourire. J’avais toujours l’impression que ces deux semaines duraient deux mois. Je passais mes vacances à redouter et à ressasser ces moments. J’étais perpétuellement bien coiffé, toujours sur mon trente-et-un. Je faisais tout pour m’intégrer, pour être aimé et en même temps je les méprisais et je les haïssais.

Un oiseau effleura l’eau du ventre avant de remonter vers le bleu infini.

— La carrière de maman avait repris et la maison était vide ou remplie de fêtes, d’adultes, d’étrangers et Giovanni était un homme important et je ne pouvais pas lui demander de s’occuper d’un gosse qui n’était même pas le sien… Ici ils étaient de ma famille, mes frères et sœurs qui étaient déjà des adultes, certains ayant des enfants qui avaient mon âge. Ici il y avait du bruit mais j’étais l’étranger. Je suis sur toutes les photos de famille. Mais à l’écart.

Etrangement il n’y avait pas vraiment de tristesse dans la voix de Lance, juste le flot régulier de ses paroles.

— Granny Belfort était encore vivante les premières années, elle n’avait déjà plus toute sa tête et elle m’appelait William, me confondant avec mon père. Ça rendait Susanne folle de rage. J’avais peur d’elle et en même temps je passais mon temps à la défier, à l’observer. Je savais qu’elle me haïssait, c’était tellement évident. Et ses enfants ne me parlaient pas vraiment, ne savaient pas quoi faire de moi, de cet étranger légalement obligé à venir passer deux semaines dans leur maison.

Il embrassa ses cheveux blonds.

— La première à s’être intéressé à moi ce fut Trina. Elle a toujours eu un cœur d’or mais je crois aussi qu’elle était contente de trouver un autre outsider. Susanne lui flanquait une frousse folle mais elle est passée outre pour s’occuper de moi. Grâce à elle j’ai commencé à passer du temps avec mon frère Theodore. Ils m’appelaient plusieurs fois dans l’année pour prendre de mes nouvelles. Puis Ted est né et j’ai eu enfin vraiment envie de venir jusqu’ici chaque été pour le voir. Ils sont les seuls à avoir fait l’effort de rencontrer ma mère. Je ne sais pas si les autres ne sont pas prêts, n’en ont rien à faire, ou ont peur de rendre folle Susanne…

L’autre main de Lance s’était posée sur sa cuisse.

— Petit à petit j’ai appris à connaître les autres. Vivian est le portrait craché de sa mère et me déteste. Tom ne sait pas vraiment quoi faire de moi. Bill n’hésite jamais au moment de me présenter mais il n’est pas très expressif. Lorraine s’est mise à bien m’aimer à partir du moment où elle a vu que sa mère se contentait de foudroyer Trina du regard au lieu de crier au scandale.

Il frotta la joue contre son épaule.

— On risque pas d’être choisis pour représenter la famille modèle mais au moins les photos pour les journalistes sont toujours jolies.

— La famille c’est compliqué.

— Je vois mal Lord Maximilian te cacher des frères et sœurs.

— Ce n’est pas le genre de la maison et oncle Sean n’a pas pris le temps de fonder une famille alors ce fut essentiellement juste moi. Oh bien sûr il y avait toujours une pléiade de cousins éloignés à qui le titre reviendrait au cas où je devrais disparaître tragiquement à chacune des fêtes importantes, mais c’était pas vraiment pareil. Même ma nourrice n’avait pas d’enfants.

Les bras de Lance passèrent autour de son cou.

— Pauvre petit lord, tout seul dans sa demeure.

Il l’embrassa.

— Mais je pense quand même que mère alcoolique et dépressive qui écoute du Sinatra en boucle bat père autoritaire et anglais.

Cette fois ce fut lui qui l’embrassa.

— J’ai dû repousser le moment de poursuivre mes études et faire mon service militaire pendant que tu draguais sur les plages californiennes. Ma vie est pire.

Lance l’embrassa à nouveau.

— J’ai été forcé de virer ma cuti à cause d’un anglais père de deux enfants, sans défauts et même pas divorcé. Ma vie craint plus !

— Genre tu te plains, dit-il en embrassant son sourire.

Son amant se contenta de caresser sa nuque et de mordiller sa lèvre.

—Alors, c’est maintenant qu’on baise comme des lapins pour faire avoir un infarctus à ta belle-mère ?

Lance recula légèrement et son index tapota sur ses lèvres humides.

— Hmmm… pour tentante que soit cette proposition je vais devoir décliner. Qu’elle aille se faire ramoner, je veux te garder pour moi et cette fois-ci j’ai envie de prendre mon temps et de profiter de chaque secondes. Je veux ne penser plus qu’à toi.

Il n’avait pas d’autre choix que de l’embrasser après une telle déclaration.

xxx

— Bonne nuit Travis, Elena.

— Bonne nuit, j’espère que le bébé ne vous réveillera pas.

— Non, il n’y aura pas de problème, bonne nuit.

Le sourire de Lance était un peu crispé mais enfin Travis, le seul fils agréable de Vivian et sa femme, ouvrirent la porte de leur chambre et entrèrent, les laissant faire de même.

Etrangement, l’expression de son petit-ami se fit bien plus détendue et sensuelle quand il referma la porte de la grande chambre. Il le regarda avancer dans la pièce d’un pas chaloupé, faisant glisser sa cravate avant de tourner la tête vers lui et de lui lancer une œillade brûlante par-dessus son épaule.

Il sourit, retirant sa veste, commençant à défaire son veston, enlevant ses chaussures.

— On se brosse les dents et au lit ? demanda Lance, l’air espiègle.

— Ça me parait une bonne idée, je crains que tu ne puisses marcher jusqu’à la salle de bain après…

Les yeux bleus s’écarquillèrent.

— Eh bien, on est très sûr de soi ce soir.

Il avança vers son amant, ses yeux caressant la peau que la chemise à peine déboutonnée révélait.

— Ce n’est pas prétentieux si c’est vrai.

— Des promesses, toujours des promesses.

Il l’attrapa par les hanches et le plaqua contre lui.

— Je tiens toujours mes promesses, dit-il en léchant son cou ce qui le fit frissonner.

— Je savais bien qu’il y avait une raison pour que je reste avec toi, répliqua Lance en penchant la tête pour qu’il continue.

Il commença à embrasser, à mordre et à lécher la peau à la jointure de son épaule, laissant une marque rouge sur la peau bronzée.

— Tu ne devais pas te brosser les dents ?

Les longs cils se relevèrent et les yeux bleus le contemplèrent.

— Je vais avoir du mal, je suis prisonnier d’un homme des cavernes.

— Tu veux juste que je te porte sur mon épaule et que je te jette sur le lit.

— J’ai passé beaucoup trop de temps avec des midinettes.

Il lui mit une claque sur les fesses.

— Dans la salle de bain, midinette.

Les lèvres roses de Lance firent la moue mais il obéit quand même, lui laissant le loisir de finir de se déshabiller et de sortir de la valise ce dont ils auraient besoin.

Son amant sortit de la salle de bain nu, ses vêtements à la main et il le regarda se pencher pour arranger les plis de son costume avant de se reprendre et d’aller lui aussi se préparer.

Lance avait eu tout le temps du monde pour prendre la pose dans le lit défait, ses fesses fermes la première chose qui s’offrait à la vue, le regard remontait ensuite le long de son dos légèrement arqué jusqu’à ses bras qui soutenaient le livre qu’il faisait très mal semblant de lire, puis ses épaules caressées par la pointe de ses cheveux blonds.

Il sentit le matelas pencher lorsqu’il posa un genou près des longues jambes, il vit aussi le frisson qui parcourut la peau parfaite. Il posa les mains sur les mollets musclés et commença à remonter, massant légèrement la peau. Un soupir s’éleva.

Il adorait entendre Lance, parfois il se demandait s’il avait été aussi vocal et sensible avec ses innombrables conquêtes ou s’il était le seul à avoir cet effet là sur lui. Mais il ne s’engageait pas sur ces chemins, son passé de playboy restait terrain miné, il n’était pas non plus sûr de vouloir entendre la réponse au vu de la fureur jalouse qui le surprenait parfois quand il le voyait se montrer charmant avec une femme.

Il se pencha pour passer la langue dans le sillon à la naissance de ses fesses, contemplant cette peau parfaite, mordant la chair ferme, embrassant les quelques grains de beauté, dessinant de longues arabesques du bout de la langue pendant que ses mains se refermaient sur ses hanches, ses ongles courts s’enfonçant juste légèrement dans la peau. Lance était immobile et malléable sous lui, ses yeux clos, le livre tombé de ses mains. Il caressa son dos, avec juste les plus légères des griffures en continuant à embrasser sa peau, remontant lentement vers la nuque.

Il prit la peau entre ses dents juste contre l’os à la base du cou et Lance gémit, remontant les fesses, arquant le dos. L’odeur de ses cheveux et de sa peau emplissait ses sens et il s’allongea sur lui, écoutant attentivement pour ne pas rater le nouveau gémissement lorsque son petit-ami sentit son érection contre sa peau.

Les hanches sous lui remuèrent et réussirent à loger son sexe précisément entre les deux fesses. Puis il commença un mouvement de va-et-vient. Il mordit plus fort, essayant de ne pas se mettre à bouger à son tour à la recherche de la friction crée par leurs deux corps l’un contre l’autre et des ondulations avides et sans honte des hanches de Lance. Des grognements échappaient de la gorge contre ses lèvres et il ne doutait pas que le sexe de son amant soit à présent en érection contre le matelas.

Sa bouche descendit le long de son cou vers sa gorge, laissant des marques rouges qui ne le faisaient remuer que plus et si ça avait été n’importe quel autre soir il l’aurait laissé continuer, le faire jouir ainsi, écrasé contre la chaleur de sa peau, poussé par ses mouvements de bassin. Mais Lance lui avait fait une déclaration ce matin et il se voyait mal la passer sous silence. Il se releva donc à contre cœur et entendit le gémissement de reproche.

Il se saisit de la bouteille de lubrifiant sur la table de nuit.

—Allez, à genoux.

La réponse, sûrement insultante de Lance fut étouffée par les draps et il obéit, relevant la croupe et écartant les genoux, laissant apparaître l’entrée rose mais aussi son sexe rougi et gorgé de désir.

Il versa un filet de lubrifiant froid sur la peau et regarda avec un sourire le sursaut et le regard accusateur qui accompagnèrent le cri que poussa son amant. Il suffit qu’il passe son doigt contre l’anneau sensible, appuyant à peine imperceptiblement, pour être pardonné, la tête de Lance se posant à nouveau sur le lit.

Il posa la main gauche sur les reins de l’américain et les sentit se creuser plus encore, tandis que ses cuisses s’écartaient et que ses fesses se relevaient.

Le corps de Lance était toujours honnête, répondant au moindre de ses gestes, embrassant immédiatement ses désirs et ses besoins, s’offrant à lui sans hésitation.

Il introduisit l’index dans un mouvement lent mais inexorable. Un soupir de satisfaction fut la seule réponse de Lance dont le corps se détendit plus encore, ses cheveux se répandant sur ses bras, ses yeux se fermant. Bientôt il deviendrait impatient et pousserait contre lui avant de lui dire d’arrêter de jouer et de le prendre, mais pour l’instant il profitait des sensations qui le submergeaient et lui faisait perdre la tête. C’était l’un des moments qu’il préférait.

— Tourne-toi, lui fit-il peu de temps après, les hanches de son amant ayant juste commencé à remuer suite à l’introduction d’un deuxième doigt.

— T’as pas l’impression d’avoir été un peu vite ? Et de donner beaucoup d’ordres, monsieur Impatient ?

Mais Lance se retourna quand même.

— Cette fois-ci je n’ai pas voulu attendre que tu me supplies de te prendre mais si tu veux on peut y remédier.

Il reçut un regard courroucé.

— Quant au reste et bien il se trouve que j’ai envie de te sentir te détendre autour de ma queue et pas de mes doigts, mais si ça te va pas…

Les yeux de Lance étaient brûlants de désir et ses mains s’étaient agrippées aux draps.

— Je prendrai ça pour un d’accord.

Il n’eut pas le temps de continuer à être fier de lui. Lance l’avait renversé sur le dos, l’embrassant à pleine bouche, frottant leurs deux sexes l’un contre l’autre, caressant son visage, griffant son cou.

Il se releva après avoir mordu une dernière fois sa lèvre presque au sang.

— Reste-là, ordonna son amant, ses cheveux en bataille encadrant son visage.

Il laissa sa tête retomber sur le matelas et obéit, regardant Lance se glisser entre ses jambes, le sentant caresser ses cuisses et le voyant réchauffer le lubrifiant sur ses paumes. Mais au lieu de ses mains ce fut sa bouche qui se posa sur lui, étroite et chaude contre le gland, le faisant sursauter de surprise et de plaisir. Puis elle continua, le prenant toujours plus profond, parfait mélange de friction et de glissement.

Il releva la tête, regardant la langue rose de Lance qui jouait à le caresser juste sous le gland, faisant tressaillir tout son sexe.

— Je vais finir par croire que j’ai un rival de taille.

Un bruit humide accompagna le mouvement de Lance.

— Vraiment ? demanda-t-il, les sourcils incrédules, alors que sa bouche était luisante et rouge.

— Je me plains pas mais j’ai l’impression que tu t’en occupe plus.

— J’ai viré ma cuti pour toi et c’est juste maintenant que tu remarques que je fais une fixette sur ta bite ?

Il posa une main glissante de lubrifiant sur lui, serrant juste comme il fallait dans un mouvement fluide et lorsqu’il arriva au bout son autre main reprit la course depuis la racine.

— T’as aussi réussi à louper le fait j’aime plus que tu me prennes le cul que te le prendre ou sur ça t’avais percuté ?

Ses mains continuaient leur ballet et il était clairement temps de le faire taire. Il se releva et l’attrapa pour l’embrasser, plantant ses pieds sur le lit et le tirant contre lui. Son petit ami se laissa faire mais ses mains continuèrent à le caresser.

— Mets tes jambes autour de moi, murmura-t-il avant de mordiller son oreille.

Les longues jambes passèrent autour de sa taille et il arrangea les siennes pour accueillir son amant contre lui. Il posa les mains sur sa taille et elles glissèrent naturellement sur ses hanches.

— Les mains autour de mon cou, dit-il avant de commencer à le soulever.

Il sentit les jambes autour de lui se repositionner pour avoir un meilleur appui mais n’y prêta pas attention, occupé à le mener là où il voulait.

— Oh.

Les ongles courts commencèrent à s’enfoncer dans son épaule alors qu’il sentait la chaleur de l’anneau de muscles juste contre le bout du gland, il pouvait même en sentir les tressaillements de plaisir. Il le guida, accompagnant et freinant en même temps sa descente, refusant de précipiter les choses, voulant profiter des sensations tellement plus vives, de l’étreinte de la chair chaude et glissante. Tous les nerfs le long de son sexe étaient submergés par les sensations alors que le canal se laissait pénétrer, élargir, envahir, tout en tentant d’arrêter sa progression, de le retenir ce qui ne faisait que plus de points et de moments de friction.

Lorsqu’il fut jusqu’à la garde il ferma les yeux et se laissa un moment pour reprendre ses esprits. Il sentait les ongles de Lance dans ses épaules, la tension due à la position et le moindre des spasmes qui le prenait.

Lance amorça le premier mouvement, remuant les hanches, ce qui le fit sortir puis entrer à nouveau, l’anneau de muscles se contractant et entraînant avec lui le reste du passage. Le gémissement rauque, animal de son amant le fit frissonner. Les bras se réarrangèrent autour de son cou alors qu’il se mettait à bouger encore, à la recherche du bon angle, du bon rythme.

C’était une délicieuse torture, trop de temps avec les capotes lui avait fait oublier à quel point tout était sensible, chaque mouvement amplifiant les sensations en en rajoutant de nouvelles encore et encore à tel point qu’il se sentait déjà au bord de l’explosion alors qu’ils venaient à peine de commencer.

— Aaaaah…

Les ongles venaient de lui laisser de longs sillons mais de toute évidence Lance avait trouvé le bon angle. Son cri et son visage pâmé, sa tête rejetée en arrière, le souffle court en étaient la preuve.

Il essaya de bouger lui aussi, s’enfonçant momentanément un peu plus. Il sentit chacun des tremblements qui le secouèrent au rythme de ses gémissements. Autour de lui les cuisses de l’américain se resserrèrent et il commença à bouger avec plus de conviction, l’entraînant avec lui dans la course.

Ses mains se crispèrent sur les hanches, tentant de contrôler ces mouvements qui le rendaient fou mais en vain, le combat était perdu d’avance et il sentait déjà ses bourses se contracter. Il fit donc la seule chose possible et laissa une main prendre appui sur le lit pour avoir plus d’ampleur de mouvement et s’enfoncer plus profondément. Il ne vit pas les yeux de Lance se fermer, trop concentré sur le raz-de-marée de sensations qui menaçaient de l’emporter. Mais il entendit ses halètements mêlés de gémissements alors que ses mains cherchaient désespérément à s’arrimer pour faire face aux mouvements mais surtout aux vagues de plaisir qui déferlaient sur lui.

Une main caressa son ventre et il vit Lance commencer à se branler avec difficulté, tout son équilibre compromis. Il chassa sa main et prit sa place, lui permettant de se raccrocher à nouveau à son cou, de continuer à chasser son orgasme dans les mouvements désordonnés et pourtant étrangement harmonieux de leurs deux bassins.

Il vit la bouche rose s’ouvrir et trembler sur un son qui n’était qu’un long cri silencieux, regarda les yeux bleus dilatés de plaisir qui le contemplaient, sentit les murs brûlants contre son sexe se resserrer et se contracter au rythme des pulsations et des jets du sexe contre sa main et se sentit éjaculer à son tour, laissant son plaisir durer jusqu’au dernier moment, savourant les dernières frictions, les derniers sursauts qui n’étaient presque plus douleur que jouissance.

Lance s’écroula contre lui, leurs deux corps trempés de sueur, encore tremblants, épuisés et repus. Il dégagea les mèches blondes qui collaient à son visage et l’embrassa, le souffle encore court. Ils restèrent là un long moment, incapable de bouger, respirant le même air, sentant la sueur sécher sur leur peau alors que quelques gouttes coulaient encore au gré de mouvements involontaires.

— J’arrive plus à bouger, souffla Lance.

— Qu’est-ce que j’avais dit.

— Il faut bien qu’il y ait une raison pour laquelle je suis obsédé par ta bite.

— Tu es d’une vulgarité…

— Je suis juste américain.

Il réarrangea ses jambes et, un bras autour de ses épaules, poussa Lance en arrière. Il se laissa faire avec une confiance aveugle. Ils frissonnèrent tous deux sous l’assaut de sensations trop fortes pour être agréables sur la peau hypersensible, lorsqu’il se retira enfin.

Il caressa sa joue et l’embrassa une nouvelle fois. Puis il se leva avec des jambes un peu fatiguées par l’effort et surtout l’orgasme pour aller chercher un linge humide dans la salle de bain.

— Allez, on écarte à nouveau les cuisses.

—Déjà ?

Et s’il avait eu dix ans de moins, des heures de sommeil en plus et qu’il n’était pas déjà sûrement une heure du matin, il aurait sans problème répondu à ce défi parce que Lance avait un air alangui et coquin qui était juste irrésistible avec ses cheveux en bataille, ses joues roses, ses lèvres trop mordues, son corps offert et parcourut de marques et ce regard fait purement de sexe et de satisfaction.

— Je serais triste que tu t’endormes en plein milieu.

— Ouais, ce serait plutôt toi, répondit-il avec un sourire.

— En attendant écarte.

Il obéit et le laissa passer le linge entre ses fesses, enlevant le lubrifiant et le reste ce qui éviterait de faire trop criser l’entreprise de blanchisserie et serait plus agréable pour Lance.

— Pfff… Monsieur Parfait, dit ce dernier, un sourire somnolent et étrangement attendri sur les lèvres.

Il remonta le drap sur lui et retourna dans la salle de bain. Lance était déjà à moitié endormi quand il revint s’installer contre lui et le prendre dans ses bras, se contentant de grogner son assentiment et de frotter sa joue contre sa peau.

— Merci, dit-il avant d’embrasser ses cheveux.

L’américain le regardant sans comprendre.

— Pour les tests.

Les yeux bleus se détournèrent et il lui sembla voir une rougeur passer sur les joues.

— J’avais juste envie de me passer de capote, voir ce que ça faisait…

Il caressa son dos, le laissant se mentir à lui-même, le sentant s’endormir peu à peu.

Lance était amoureux de lui. Il n’était toujours pas parti. Peut-être que ça allait marcher. Après tout, qu’est-ce qu’il perdait à espérer ?

xxx

— Et Madame Elizabeth nous a dit que nous aurions un planning pour nous occuper de Shell la tortue.

— Alors, que mangent les tortues ?

William et Diana étaient assis autour de la table en train de boire un verre de lait et de manger des cookies en lui racontant leur journée pendant qu’il coupait des courgettes pour le repas de ce soir. Sa vie n’avait pas du tout fait un détour par la Quatrième Dimension, non. Et ça c’était sans parler du fait que Madame Ex-Parfait était venue déposer les enfants. Sauf que vu que Steve était retenu au boulot pour cause de quelqu’un était con ou en crise ou con et crise, c’était lui qui avait ouvert la porte. Là ça avait été un moment vraiment space, parce qu’elle l’avait regardé avec haine, encore plus quand les enfants avaient voulu être pris dans les bras et lui avaient demandé si après manger ils pourraient jouer à la Révolution. Il ne savait pas encore s’il devait s’attendre à des tueurs à gages ou à un marabout chargé de lui faire avoir des pannes au lit mais il avait jamais autant eu hâte de refermer une porte et pourtant il avait ouvert plus d’une fois à des Mormons et des témoins de Jéhova.

— Elles sont herbivores, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu’elles ne mangent que de l’herbe.

— Elles mangent de la salade, Roger qui est dans ma classe a une tortue, dit William.

— Madame Elizabeth a dit qu’herbivore veut dire qui mange des plantes vertes, comme des morceaux d’arbre mais pas le tronc, comme les girafes.

Son téléphone sonna. Tant que ce n’était pas Steve pour lui dire qu’il ne rentrerait pas avant le coucher de ses mômes tout se passerait bien.

Il essuya ses mains sur le torchon.

— Allo oui ?

— Lance, c’est Trina.

— Hey Trina. Les enfants dites bonjour à ma belle-sœur Trina.

— Bonjour Trina, répliquèrent en chœur les deux chérubins qui n’étaient même pas occupés à tenter de jouer avec des couteaux ou des allumettes pendant qu’il n’était plus devant le plan de travail.

— Bonjour. Les enfants ? Ceux de Steve ?

— Oui. Trina vous dit bonjour les enfants.

Il les regarda sourire et continuer leurs devoirs qui consistaient essentiellement en des exercices de coloriage pour Diana et de lecture pour William, quoi qu’il avait vu aussi des maths il y avait une demi heure lui semblait-il.

— Alors, les intentions de votes sont en votre faveur ?

— Il est encore clairement trop tôt, les listes de candidats ne ferment pas avant le début du mois, mais les sondages réalisés par Ellie montre que les gens sont satisfaits que Gatesworth ait désigné son successeur.

— Tu me tiendras au courant, je pense que Ted va être trop pris par sa deuxième année pour penser à autre chose qu’à ses problèmes d’étudiant.

— Bien sûr. Rosemary m’a enfin fait parvenir les photos du week-end. Je te les ai envoyées.

— Cool !

Il cala le téléphone sur l’oreille et alla chercher sa tablette.

— William, Diana, venez voir les photos.

Il accéda à sa boite mail et téléchargea la pièce jointe.

— Elles sont bien arrivées, merci.

Il ouvrit les premières et les enfants s’agglutinèrent autour de l’écran et il recula.

— Tant mieux. Ça nous a vraiment touché que tu sois venu et que tu aies amené Steve.

— Ça m’a touché que vous m’ayez invité, Trina, quant à Steve c’était un peu l’élan du moment mais c’était agréable d’avoir quelqu’un avec qui me cacher quand j’en avais marre des vieux républicains, des vieilles à chats et des vieilles businesswomen aux dents de requin.

— Je suis très contente de l’avoir rencontré, vous faites un joli couple.

— Deux hommes aussi beaux, le contraire serait triste.

— Je suis heureuse que tu aies enfin trouvé quelqu’un qui te rende heureux, je crois que je ne t’ai jamais vu aussi souriant.

Lance cligna des yeux.

— Je n’ai jamais vraiment été malheureux, je suis loin d’être un type à plaindre.

— Oui mais ça n’a rien à voir avec le bonheur. Rien ne rend heureux comme être amoureux, crois-moi.

Il sentit quelque chose au fond de son estomac, comme une remontée d’acide ou un début de nausée.

— Je te crois sur parole.

— Oh, à part l’inconvenance de ses penchants pour les hommes, Susanne n’a rien trouvé à reprocher à Steve, ce qu’elle a avoué au bout d’un très long interrogatoire en règle de la coalition de ses belles-filles. Donc je pense que tu as trouvé le mec parfait. Ne le lâche pas.

— Steve est clairement l’homme parfait.

— Une seconde ! Bon, on sonne, je te rappellerai pour qu’on parle de Thanksgiving.

— Trina tu sais que je refuse de passer un jour d’hiver enfermé avec la vieille bique…

— S’il le faut je demanderai le numéro de Steve pour le charger de te convaincre. Bon, il faut vraiment que j’y aille, à plus tard.

Il raccrocha avec un étrange poids au cœur, sans vraiment comprendre, sentant juste que quelque chose n’allait pas.

— La maison est belle ! dit Diana depuis la table.

— Les jardins aussi.

— Même s’il n’y a pas de paons, coupa sa sœur d’un ton sérieux.

— Il y a une photo de papa et toi.

— Ah bon ? s’entendit-il dire.

— Oui.

Il se rapprocha et se pencha, une étrange appréhension au cœur. Il ne se rappelait pas que cette photo avait été prise, Steve discutait avec Théodore. Il était à côté de Steve, tourné vers lui.

Il avait déjà vu ce regard adorateur, rayonnant, stupide, amoureux. C’était celui qu’avait sa mère sur la dernière photo prise avec son père.

xxx

Steve posa les clefs sur la petite table trépied et se débarrassa de son manteau. Les enfants en faisaient autant. Lance n’était pas encore rentré. Il enleva sa veste. Son petit ami avait été bizarre hier, ses sourires étaient étrangement friables et faux, mais il avait dit qu’il n’y avait pas de problème quand il lui avait demandé si quelque chose n’allait pas. Il ne doutait pas que Bettany ait été furieuse de le voir accueillir les enfants mais Lance n’était pas du genre à s’en préoccuper et Bettany pas du genre à se montrer méchante devant les enfants…

Il enleva ses chaussures.

— Papa il y a une lettre pour toi.

Il releva la tête, intrigué, il avait oublié du courrier hier ?

L’enveloppe portait juste son nom et l’écriture était oh combien familière.

Ses mains tremblèrent en l’ouvrant. La feuille était presque blanche.

« C’est trop pour moi.  
Je suis désolé.  
Lance. »


	9. Cartes sur table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans les épisodes précédents de Physique et autres désagréments :
> 
> Choc et horreur ! Après avoir surmonté une flopée d’épreuves toutes plus insurmontables les unes que les autres Lance a quitté Steve quand il s’est rendu compte qu’il était totalement et irréversiblement amoureux de Monsieur Parfait. D’un autre côté on le comprend, l’amour ça complique toujours tout, surtout les simples histoires de cul.

Cartes sur table

xxx

Le soleil lui faisait mal aux yeux et l’empêchait de voir l’écran de son portable. Il se contorsionna pour faire de l’ombre et constater que comme cinq minutes avant il n’y avait pas de nouveau message, pas d’appel manqué et plein de réseau. Il lâcha l’objet et se laissa retomber sur le transat dans un dernier et désespéré mouvement qui finit d’épuiser ses forces dans la chaleur accablante.

Bien sûr qu’il n’y avait pas de message, pourquoi y en aurait-il ? Après tout, il était le con qui avait rompu et fuit comme un lâche. Pourquoi est-ce que Steve l’appellerait ? Surtout un mois après. 

Il laissa tomber sa main. Il n’avait même pas envie de faire l’effort de remettre ses écouteurs et de remettre en route sa playlist presque exclusivement composée de country et de chanteuses lui disant de marcher vers l’avant en oubliant ce connard. Sauf que le connard c’était lui et qu’il arrivait pas à surmonter ça.

Quelque chose de doux caressa sa main, manquant de lui faire avoir une attaque. Okay, il avait peut-être le cœur brisé mais il était clairement trop jeune pour crever connement d’une crise cardiaque. Il se pencha et fronça les sourcils.

— Qu’est-ce que tu fais-là, toi ? demanda-t-il en péchant la boule de poils.

Elle s’écrasa contre lui et se mit à ronronner dès qu’il la plaça sur son torse nu.

— Tu ne devrais pas être dehors, la piscine c’est dangereux pour un chaton.

Les ronronnements furent la seule réponse de Malon et en plus elle enfonça légèrement ses griffes dans sa peau en commençant à peloter.

Il renversa la tête et regarda le ciel d’un bleu foncé à travers ses lunettes.

Voilà où il en était, réduit à parler à un chaton, écrasé par la chaleur autour de la piscine, revenu chez sa mère pour tenter d’échapper au silence plein de reproches de son appart, voulant déjà reprendre son téléphone pour vérifier qu’il n’avait pas loupé d’appel.

Il ne lui restait qu’à sortir les bouteilles et des disques de Sinatra et il serait sa mère… Et pas seulement pour sa capacité innée à se noyer dans le désespoir et les soupirs dramatiques dans un décor de rêve. Non, en y réfléchissant bien il avait réussi à reproduire le schéma familial, génial ! Il avait jeté son dévolu sur un homme marié, avait brisé sa famille, était tombé amoureux et s’était barré avant qu’il ne lui cane sur les bras. C’était la seule différence notable avec sa génitrice parce que sinon il était clairement en train de souffrir d’un stupide cœur brisé et il était paralysé par la douleur et la colère.

Malon s’était étalée sur le flanc, profitant de la chaleur du soleil et de la peau de l’humain, ronronnant comme une petite usine. Même s’il avait trop chaud il laissa sa main caresser ses poils longs en de longs mouvements répétitifs.

Il y avait à peu près deux semaines Lad s’était pointé chez lui avec son mec au sourire de requin et au regard de tueur des cartels (oui il faisait dans le stéréotype, il était un connard, mais c’était sa tête, il pouvait y penser ce qu’il voulait et le mec de Lad était clairement bizarre !). Il lui avait lancé ce regard étrange de chiot déçu et furieux en même temps de derrière ses épaisses lunettes en cul de bouteille et il était entré sans même attendre d’être invité, lui fichant un coup de la grosse boite en plastoc qu’il portait dans la cuisse.

Ensuite il s’était installé dans le salon, avait ouvert la cage et lui avait foutu le chat dans les bras.

— Voilà Malon. Elle a tous ses vaccins et elle est propre. On a apporté un sac de nourriture, un de litière et un bac.

Il avait pas répondu, trop occupé à tenter de défaire les petites griffes qui s’étaient prises dans la soie.

— Arthur a dit que tu étais insupportable et malheureux. 

Lad se redressa et depuis quand le petit geek s’était fait pousser des couilles ?

— Dans une semaine on reviendra voir comment ça se passe.

— Prends bien soin de notre princesse, lança le latino avant de partir et ça sonnait plus comme une menace que comme une demande.

Et il s’était retrouvé avec la petite princesse sur les bras, et tous ses vêtements, enfin ses poils, quoi, il ne pouvait rien laisser traîner sans qu’elle se vautre dessus comme si elle roulait dans une montagne d’herbe à chat. Elle trottinait pour venir le voir le soir quand il rentrait, elle revenait toujours à l’assaut quand il la chassait jusqu’à ce qu’il capitule et finalement il se retrouvait comme un con à déprimer sur son canapé avec un chat contre lui et il ne parlait pas du nombre de fois où elle était venue se frotter à lui alors qu’il ne pleurait totalement pas.

Et quand il avait fini par ne pas fuir mais partir sans vraiment prévenir personne de Seattle il avait emporté Malon parce qu’il ne pouvait pas la laisser mourir de faim et de solitude. Juste pour ça.

— Si je me retrouve avec une marque sur mon bronzage ça va chauffer pour toi…

Le chat l’ignora et continua à ronronner. D’un autre côté il doutait très fort que qui que ce soit voit sa pathétique marque de chaton sur le torse étant donné qu’il n’avait pas réussi à draguer depuis… Depuis Steve.

Et voilà il était retourné à la case départ.

Il chercha en tâtonnant le sol près de la chaise longue à la recherche de son téléphone. Le soleil ne bougeait pas plus que les palmiers, il n’y avait que le chant des cigales qui refusaient de mourir alors qu’on était déjà bien entré dans le mois d’octobre. Au loin, en bas des collines aux riches villas L.A. crevait sous une chaleur sale et moite, mais aucun vent n’en apportait les échos.

Il finit par attraper l’engin et constater ce dont il se doutait déjà. Toujours pas de nouveau message.

Il alternait les moments d’apathie où il avait l’impression de ne plus rien ressentir et ceux où soudain il pensait à lui, et il lui manquait tellement qu’il avait les entrailles nouées.

Ça faisait un mois et il n’allait pas mieux, voire même il avait l’impression que les choses empiraient. Surtout maintenant qu’il n’avait même plus le boulot pour faire semblant de le distraire. Ouais parce qu’il avait eu du mal au boulot, et il semblerait qu’il ait été infect avec tout le monde et fait pleurer non seulement les stagiaires mais aussi Bel de la compta. Il ne savait même pas qui était Bel de la compta mais on lui avait mis sa crise de larme sur le dos ce qui était juste dégueulasse parce qu’il avait juste un peu haussé la voix et c’était tout. Mais le boulot c’était mieux parce que là il avait qu’un chaton sur qui crier et elle semblait n’en avoir rien à foutre qu’il crie.

Il entendit à peine les pas claquer sur le carrelage, mais il sentit qu’on s’asseyait sur le transat à côté. Sa mère était en tournage et Sergueï ne sortait jamais de son atelier sans qu’elle ne l’en traîne.

— J’ai entendu dire que tu avais rencontré des problèmes à Seattle ?

— A t’entendre on pourrait croire que je me suis à peine sorti d’une embuscade, Giovanni.

Il enleva Malon de son torse avant de se redresser, ayant trop souvent oublié de le faire et subit les conséquences pour ne pas se montrer prudent.

— Ce n’était pas le cas ?

Giovanni était comme toujours en costume trois pièces malgré le soleil. Il n’y avait que de très rares fois qu’il l’avait vu tomber la veste et la plupart du temps c’étaient des fois où il avait forcé l’entrée pour venir lui parler à un mauvais moment.

— Non, j’ai juste fuit.

Il posa Malon sur le transat et attrapa le peignoir.

— Dans ce cas je ne peux pas vraiment te proposer de lui faire casser la gueule, si ?

Il sourit, amer, récupérant portable et écouteurs.

— Proposer oui. Mais c’est plutôt à moi qu’il faudrait casser la gueule…

La main immense de Giovanni se posa sur son épaule.

— Eh bien petit, on dirait que t’a surtout besoin d’un remontant ou deux.

— Donc t’es là pour que je me bourre la gueule sous surveillance, dit-il en commençant à marcher.

— Ce ne sera pas la première fois.

— Tout ce dont je me souviens c’est de la gueule de bois et de la honte d’avoir vomi sur tes chaussures et morvé sur de la soie.

— Tant que tu n’en fais pas une habitude, une fois tous les dix ans c’est bien assez pour moi.

Parce que bien sûr cette fois-là aussi c’était à cause de Steve, bon et du fait qu’il avait trahi les seuls véritables amis qu’il s’était jamais fait en revendant leur jeu vidéo à une grosse boîte juste parce qu’il était jaloux et voulait se faire une place au soleil…

Il avait toujours été un connard égocentrique qui faisait souffrir les autres avant de fuir comme un lâche. Dix ans et rien n’avait vraiment changé.

Malon grimpa le long du peignoir jusqu’à son épaule pour jouer avec les mèches blondes.

La fraîcheur du marbre les accueilli quand ils passèrent les portes de la villa.

— Va te changer, petit. Ta mère m’a interdit de te ramener avant que tu n’aies noyé ta peine.

xxx

L’alcool coûtait cher, l’endroit était luxueusement silencieux et perdu dans une étrange pénombre confortable surtout à cette heure-ci de l’après-midi. L’odeur hors de prix du cigare imprégnait les lieux mais avec une discrétion tout aussi onéreuse. Contrairement à Giovanni qui ne sortait jamais sans être parfaitement habillé, il détonnait. Depuis… Depuis quelques temps il avait peu de plaisir à s’habiller et à passer du temps devant un miroir, les cernes, les plis amers autour de la bouche suffisaient à rajouter au dégoût et à l’apitoiement qu’il ressentait pour sa personne.

Il finit son deuxième verre de…

En fait il n’avait aucune idée de ce dont il venait de boire deux verres, Giovanni avait commandé et le serveur s’était contenté de venir remplacer prestement sa consommation. D’ailleurs il venait de le faire à nouveau !

Il s’était à peine aperçut de sa présence. Il fallait bien avouer qu’il commençait à avoir du mal à se concentrer sur plusieurs choses en même temps. Ce qui était un véritable soulagement parce que là au moins il échappait aux remords, à la déchirure dans sa poitrine, à ces moments où il lui semblait voir Steve et…

Bref il y avait une raison pour laquelle il n’avait pas bu jusqu’à présent… Il avait vu ce que ça faisait à sa mère, mais maintenant il comprenait aussi pourquoi elle l’avait fait. Il avait presque envie de sourire, ce qu’il n’avait pas fait depuis… depuis qu’il avait décidé de reprendre toutes les affaires qu’il avait laissées chez Steve.

Il releva les yeux, Giovanni avait à peine touché à son premier verre et le regardait. Son expression était comme toujours impossible à lire. Il avait des yeux froids et brillants qui semblaient vous décortiquer l’âme.

Il n’avait jamais eu peur de lui. Il avait toujours su qu’il pouvait lui parler de tout, qu’il n’avait pas besoin d’avoir de secrets parce que Giovanni savait déjà et comprenait. Giovanni comprenait toujours, il l’avait entendu le dire à sa mère tant de fois alors qu’elle pleurait ou qu’elle jetait la vaisselle contre les murs. Giovanni était solide et rien ne pouvait le perturber.

— Est-ce que tu es amoureux de ma mère ?

Okay, rien sauf visiblement ça. 

— Comment peux-tu supporter de la voir mariée à Sergueï ?

Et il était parti parce que l’alcool lui déliait la langue… Au moins cette fois il n’y avait pas de Steve aux pieds de qui se traîner.

— Pourquoi tu ne lui as jamais dit ?

Il avait la main droite qui tremblait et il la reposa sur l’accoudoir du fauteuil.

— Comment tu peux vivre déchiré de l’intérieur ? Est-ce que ça arrête de faire mal ? Est-ce que c’est parce que vous avez jamais été ensemble ? T’aurais eu que quelques mots à dire et elle serait tombée amoureuse de toi. Elle tombe amoureuse tellement facilement. 

Okay, il venait de foutre les pieds dans le plat quelque chose de grand et de magnifique ! Et il avait jamais vu un sourire aussi triste sur le visage de celui qui avait été le seul père qu’il ait connu.

— Je suis désolé, Giovanni.

Il se pencha vers l’avant et manqua de renverser son verre et de s’écrouler du large fauteuil en cuir.

— Calme-toi, petit. 

La main de l’italien se posa sur son épaule et il ne l’avait même pas vu se lever. Il se laissa repousser doucement en arrière dans la profondeur du siège.

— Si tu veux qu’on parle de ta mère, parlons de ta mère.

Cette fois-ci en se rasseyant l’homme prit une gorgée d’alcool.

— Oui, j’aime Alison et je l’aimerai toujours. Je ne te l’ai jamais vraiment caché.

— Non.

Même enfant il le savait, depuis qu’il était venu les chercher dans cet appartement aux fenêtres ouvertes sur la chaleur et le bruit, depuis qu’il l’avait vu prendre la main de sa mère dans la sienne avec tellement de délicatesse.

Il y eut un autre sourire triste avant qu’il ne relève son verre.

— Je l’aime mais elle ne m’aimera jamais autant qu’elle a aimé ton père. Elle n’aimera jamais aucun homme comme elle l’a aimé lui. Peut-être que ça n’aurait pas marché entre eux, peut-être qu’ils auraient fini par se séparer, mais quand il est mort elle l’aimait et cet amour-là, son souvenir ne mourra jamais. Aucun homme ne peut lutter contre un fantôme. Ça fait trente deux ans et elle ne voit toujours que son ombre. Peut-être que dans une vie il ne peut y avoir qu’une seule grande histoire d’amour ?

Si c’était le cas il lui avait une nouvelle fois tourné le dos.

— Il faut croire que c’est le karma, continua Giovanni. Mais même s’il n’y avait pas ton père, Alison est une faiblesse que je ne peux pas me permettre. Tout le monde sait que ton père était mon meilleur ami, mais peu de gens savent ce que je serais près à faire pour elle. Et c’est tant mieux.

Le verre de son père d’adoption était presque vide à présent.

— Et puis ta mère n’est pas exactement le genre de femme que quelqu’un comme moi épouse… Elle est faite pour la lumière et la renommé. J’aurais brisé sa carrière.

— Donc tu t’es sacrifié.

— J’ai été lâche, j’aurais pu le lui avouer, nous aurions pu trouver des solutions, rien dans cette vie n’est écrit, j’aurais pu renoncer à mon monde ou elle au sien, mais je n’ai jamais trouvé le courage.

Il finit le verre.

— Et chaque jour je vis avec ce regret. Si j’avais été courageux, peut-être qu’elle aurait accepté, peut-être que nous aurions eu une autre vie ? 

Le serveur vint échanger les verres.

— Quelle est la morale ?

— Il n’y en a pas. Tu seras obligé de prendre tes propres décisions Lancelot, et de vivre avec.

Giovanni l’appelait parfois par son nom complet, mais la dernière personne à le faire avait été Lord Maximilian quand il l’avait mis au pied du mur, quand il lui avait fait comprendre que Steve méritait mieux, méritait quelqu’un qui se battrait pour lui…

— Es-tu amoureux de lui ?

La question le surprit, il avait l’impression d’avoir perdu l’équilibre.

Giovanni, lui avait repris son calme et l’observait à nouveau depuis le profond fauteuil en cuir.

— Oui.

Le mot était sortit tout seul, implacable.

— Est-il amoureux de toi ?

— Bien sûr que non.

Il eut un rictus de dérision.

Monsieur Parfait avait peut-être des goûts bizarres mais comment est-ce qu’il pourrait être amoureux d’un loser comme lui ?

— Est-ce que je dois lui faire couler les pieds dans du béton ?

— Non ! 

Il était le seul à blâmer pour ce fiasco.

Il reprit une gorgée de… scotch ? gin ? whisky ? vodka ? 

— Je pensais que tu le prendrais un peu plus difficilement que ça…

Changer le sujet, changer le sujet était toujours une bonne idée.

— Le fait que ce soit un homme ? Je suis né et je bosse à L.A., je suis déjà reconnaissant qu’il soit majeur. Il est bien majeur ?

Lance eut un rire stupide et irrépressible.

— Et vacciné et clean et riche et exactement ce que toute mère voudrait que son fils gay ou sa fille ramène à la maison.

— Et pourquoi ne pas l’avoir ramené à la maison ?

— J’ai failli le faire. J’étais supposé apprendre à son fils à surfer… Nous aurions dormi chez maman, elle aurait soit oublié soit fait un immense foin en organisant mille activités et en invitant une blinde de gens. J’avais déjà tout prévu, où louer les combinaisons, que faire pour occuper Diana, je voulais même venir un peu plus tôt pour remonter sur une planche et vérifier que je n’étais pas trop rouillé, que je n’allais pas me ridiculiser devant Steve…

Il y pensait à chaque fois qu’il voyait le soleil se refléter sur la mer, ça aurait été un week-end parfait, Steve aurait ri et l’aurait sûrement embrassé sur la plage, le soir ils auraient promené les enfants sur le passage maritime à Santa Monica avant d’aller manger au Canadian Shack, le meilleur restaurant de poisson de tout L.A…. Le week-end parfait pour Monsieur Parfait et les enfants Parfait.

Sauf qu’il n’avait pas sa place dans la famille parfaite. 

Il ne savait pas ce qu’il y avait exactement dans les glaçons mais son alcool n’était même pas chaud alors qu’il le portait à ses lèvres.

— C’était sérieux.

— Oui.

Il savait quand ils avaient commencé que ce serait sérieux, c’était ce que voulait Steve, mais il ne pensait pas qu’il se laisserait entraîner à ce point.

— Je l’ai emmené chez Théodore et Katrina, j’ai rencontré son père…

Il s’était laissé entraîner chaque fois plus loin dans la vie de Steve, et le pire c’était qu’il l’avait emmené dans la sienne, il lui avait révélé des choses qu’il n’avait jamais dites qu’à son psy quand sa mère le forçait encore à en voir un…

Il s’était mis à nu devant lui, il l’avait laissé voir le gamin terrifié qu’il avait été, il avait essayé de cacher l’homme pathétique qu’il était mais il ne doutait pas que Monsieur Parfait l’ait vu clairement. Et malgré tout il ne l’avait pas rejeté.

Pas encore…

— Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

— Parce que j’avais peur. Il aurait fini par ne plus vouloir de moi. Si c’est moi qui pars ça fait moins mal que si c’est lui qui me dit de dégager.

— Vraiment ?

Il releva la tête vers Giovanni, surpris.

— Est-ce que ça fait vraiment moins mal ?

Il n’osait même pas imaginer un vide pire que celui qu’il ressentait depuis un mois. Mais l’idée que Steve puisse ne plus vouloir de lui…

Steve ne voulait plus de lui. Il l’avait planté et il n’avait même pas dit au revoir aux enfants. Steve le détestait maintenant. Jamais plus il ne le regarderait avec ce sourire amusé et attendri, jamais plus il ne prendrait sa main dans la rue, jamais plus il ne l’embrasserait par surprise dans un endroit public jusqu’à ce qu’il ne puisse plus oublier qu’il le désirait, jamais plus il ne relèverait les yeux de ses enfants pour soudain lui sourire…

Jamais plus.

Il ne se rendit pas compte qu’il pleurait, il n’arrivait plus à voir, mais ce qui attira son attention ce furent ses mains qui tremblaient alors que Giovanni lui tendait un mouchoir. 

Il avait l’air ridicule, décidément il n’y avait que Steve qui lui faisait perdre toute dignité et morver dans un mouchoir comme un gosse de quatre ans en train de faire une grosse crise. Et le pire c’était qu’il ne pouvait plus rien arrêter, ni les larmes, ni son visage déformé, ni la douleur. Il ne pouvait plus rien arrêter parce qu’il avait tout foutu en l’air en fuyant comme un lâche.

Giovanni lui tendit mouchoir après mouchoir, sans jamais le juger, sans dire le moindre mot parce qu’aucun mot ne pouvait étancher l’océan de désespoir qui surgissait en lui.

Giovanni lui mit le verre dans la main. Il essaya d’arrêter les larmes mais sans effet. Il but d’un coup, alors qu’il pleurait encore. La brûlure de l’alcool fut comme un coup et il se mit à cracher pitoyablement comme un gamin qui aurait piqué la bouteille de whisky de son père. Au moins il avait cessé de pleurer.

— Mieux ?

Il hocha la tête. Il commençait sérieusement à voir trouble mais les chutes du Niagara avaient cessé et il pouvait finalement tenter de se redonner un visage humain, quoi que ce fut difficile sans miroir et qu’il savait qu’il avait le visage rouge, bref, il devait paraître aussi pathétique qu’il l’était vraiment.

— Tu l’aimes ?

Si ça ce n’était pas de l’amour, il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce que c’était. Il avait l’impression que son cœur se déchirait à chaque fois qu’il pensait à Steve et au fait qu’il ne le reverrait plus jamais. Même les enfants parfaits lui manquaient.

— Oui.

— Alors arrête de souffrir tout seul. Je ne sais pas s’il voudra te donner une nouvelle chance mais au moins tu auras essayé. Et tu ne vivras pas étouffé par les regrets.

xxx

Il n’avait pas pour habitude de se laisser aller à des métaphores tellement communes qu’elles en étaient risibles, mais il avait clairement l’impression que quelqu’un essayait de jouer We Will Rock You au marteau piqueur contre son oreille. Il n’avait jamais eu aussi mal de toute sa vie et il n’avait aucune idée de comment il allait faire pour ouvrir les yeux.

Ah, en fait ils étaient déjà ouverts, ce qui expliquait la lumière excessive et le fait qu’il hallucinait que sa mère était là en train de lui tendre un verre et des pilules. Il les prit quand même sans regarder si elles étaient rouges ou bleues.

Vétéran de ce genre de matinée, sa mère ne lui dit rien, attendant que les petites pilules fassent effet.

Petit à petit il commença à percevoir autre chose que la lumière aveuglante. Les lignes épurées de la chambre qui avait encore été redécorée, les fleurs dont la corolle soyeuse goûtait doucement la lumière, sa mère en train de regarder pensivement par la fenêtre.

Il était habillé ce qui était clairement beurk, mais au moins ça lui évitait la honte de devoir s'enrouler dans le drap devant sa mère.

— Mieux ?

Il n'osa pas hocher la tête mais murmura son assentiment d'une voix déjà trop forte pour ses pauvres oreilles.

Les yeux d'Alison étaient tristes, son sourire teinté de douleur.

— Bien.

Il se releva. Il avait besoin d'une douche. Et de se brosser les dents... yeuk.

— Tu as de la visite.

Il leva la tête tellement vite qu'il vit des étoiles et que la douleur fut fulgurante mais il s'en fichait.

— Il aurait quand même pu prévenir.

Il n'entendait plus que son coeur dans sa poitrine, l'espoir était en train de l'étouffer.

— Il est à la piscine.

Steve ? Ce ne pouvait être que Steve ! C'était forcément lui !

— Par contre je sais pas quoi faire de tous ces garde du corps, ça fait désordre. 

Gardes du corps ? Steve n'avait pas de gardes du corps, surtout pas pour venir ici...

Bien sûr que ce n'était pas Steve. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il serait venu ?

Il ne vit pas la tristesse dans les yeux de sa mère, le mouvement de sa main vers lui.

— Je vais à la douche. Laisse-le, il s'occupera tout seul à critiquer tout ce qui l'entoure jusqu'à ce que j'arrive.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi Lawrence était là mais il pouvait bien attendre. Qui sait, avec un peu de chance il glisserait peut-être sur le carrelage et éviterait de devoir aller lui parler...

Bon sang, il allait finir sous Prozac comme sa mère...

xxx

Le temps était toujours superbe, la température clairement pas de saison et Malon avait refusé de le laisser partir sans elle, commençant à grimper le long de sa jambe en signe de protestation. Même un chat avait le dessus sur lui, sa vie était clairement foutue et ruinée et il pouvait remercier Monsieur Parfait pour ça. Au moins s'il avait pris un iguane il ne se ferait pas molester comme ça !

Ce n'était pas que Lawrence ne savait pas se tenir droit, c'était qu'il n'en avait aucunement envie, il préférait se draper de tout son long dans les chaises longues comme une courtisane romaine jouée par Elizabeth Taylor à un banquet.

— T'as une gueule horrible, Lance.

Et encore, il avait la décence de porter des lunettes noires et les plus grosses possibles pour échapper à la lumière qui l'agressait encore.

— Ton tact et ta délicatesse ne m'avaient pas manqués, Lawrence, dit-il en prenant place sur un transat face au sien.

— T'as une sale gueule et va falloir y remédier.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là, Lawrence ?

Tourner autour du pot ne servait à rien.

— Je suis venu te ramener à la raison et à Seattle.

— Pardon ?

— Je sais pas ce que tu lui as fait mais c'est simple. Tu te mets à genoux, tu lui demandes pardon et tu la lui suces jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de te reprendre.

Il se retint difficilement de ne pas l'attraper pour le jeter dans la piscine.

— Depuis quand tu es le yoda des relations gays ?

Une moue dégoûtée s'afficha sur le visage de l'artiste.

— Me le rappelle pas, s'te plait, mais il faut bien que quelqu'un te ramène de force.

— Et pourquoi je reviendrais ? 

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu resterais à te morfondre autour de la piscine chez ta mère ? Oh et à te bourrer la gueule comme elle en pleurant ?

Lawrence était un désastre social et il s'étonnait encore que son mec le laisse sortir sans un bâillon et d'autre surveillance que des gorilles.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Lawrence ?

L'odalisque se redressa, furieux.

— Je suis venu te chercher pour que t'arrête de faire de la merde. Et de foutre la merde chez moi !

Il haussa les sourcils.

— Je vois pas en quoi ça te concerne.

Il le regarda serrer les dents et lutter intérieurement avant de lui lancer dans un sifflement.

— J'ai vu Steve dîner au resto avec son nouveau petit copain : un chinois. Alors tu va rentrer à Seattle, te prosterner devant ton mec, le supplier de te reprendre et empêcher que la Menace Numéro Un ne me vole mon mec à moi !

Il ne sentait plus ses mains. Il n'arrivait pas à respirer, il avait l'impression qu'on venait de le pousser à l'eau sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

Bien sûr que Steve avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. Ce n'était pas comme si ça ne devait pas se bousculer à sa porte. Qui ne voudrait pas de monsieur Parfait ?

— Non parce qu'il est presque tous les jours à la maison ! Et avec la meilleure des excuses en plus ! Mais moi je sais qu'il prépare juste son coup !

Lawrence avait tort. Steve ne briserait pas un couple, ce n'était pas le genre de chose qu'il faisait. Bien sûr Tao était toujours son meilleur ami, mais Steve n'essaierait pas de le voler à Lawrence. Non, il se trouverait quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui le rendrait heureux. Quelqu'un qui ne fuirait pas lorsqu'il se rendait compte qu'il était amoureux... Quelqu'un digne de lui.

— Alors avant qu'il ne me reprenne Tao tu vas revenir et te remettre en couple avec lui. C'est pas comme si je te laissais le choix.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je veux encore de lui ?

— Pitié Lance tu es pathétique ! Genre tu en veux plus alors que tu te planques chez ta mère ? Ça crève les yeux que t'es encore à fond sur lui. Purée on dirait une conversation de gonzesses ! Allez lève-toi et bouge, ya le jet qui attend à l'aéroport.

Lawrence se leva et commença à avancer.

— Allez, mec, dit-il en se retournant. Tu veux pas que je dise aux gorilles que Tao m'a collé de te ramener de force !

— A quoi ça sert ?

L'artiste s'arrêta, se retournant avec toute la hauteur d'une diva mécontente.

— Je t'ai dit à quoi ça servait.

— S'il a déjà un petit copain à quoi ça sert que j'y aille ? A me faire rejeter et humilier ?

— Putain mais t'es con ou quoi ? Tu l'aimes ! Qu'est-ce que t'en as foutre qu'il ait un petit ami ? Tu brises son couple ! Ça tu sais faire, non ? Et même si tu y arrives pas tu continues, jusqu'à ce qu'il te donne au moins quelque chose, tu lui promets n'importe quoi, même de supporter qu'il te trompe tant qu'il reste avec toi ! Bref t'arrête de te morfondre et tu luttes !

C'était étrange de voir Lawrence aussi démonstratif, aussi furieux. Ces derniers temps il avait pas mal fréquenté l'artiste à cause de Steve et de son amitié avec Tao, mais habituellement Lawrence était plus que réservé sur les sentiments, refusant même avec menace d'en parler.

— Alors tu te bouges et tu viens avec moi et on parlera plus jamais de ta vie de couple.

xxx

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Tao ?

Steve n'eut même pas besoin de relever les yeux pour savoir que l'autre homme était là, dans son dos en train d'admirer les équations qui s'étalaient sur son écran. C'étaient les tous derniers calculs que Knight lui avait envoyé et ils étaient exactement parfaits, simples, élégants.

— Je suis venu te chercher parce que ce soir nous sortons.

Il avait mal à la tête, pas assez dormi, et une gueule effroyable.

— Pas ce soir.

— Ce n'était pas une question ou une proposition, nous sortons ce soir. Et tu repasses chez toi te changer. Je crois que je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi mal habillé.

Il se retint à grand peine de se montrer vulgaire et se contenta de tourner sur son siège. 

Tao s'était éloigné et était parti se poser sur la chaise qu'il y avait en face de son bureau.

— Qu'est-ce qui me vaut cette chance ?

— Il est grand temps de te changer les idées. Ce soir je t'emmène dans un club gay.

— Exactement le genre de soirée que j'aime, commenta-t-il sarcastique.

— Ce sera toujours mieux que des heures passées à tabasser un sac de sable avant de rentrer chez toi pour fusiller une bouteille de whisky du regard...

Quand Tao le présentait comme ça il semblait vraiment pathétique.

Sauf qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'aller dans un club à la musique atroce à draguer des écervelés pour finalement en ramener un à la maison et le baiser en serrant les dents pour éviter de penser à Lance.

Si Tao n'avait pas été amoureux de Lawrence il lui aurait proposé de baiser en souvenir du bon vieux temps. Mais Tao était encore une pire idée que Lance. Au moins ce dernier n'avait aucune tendance sociopathes, il était juste un connard égocentrique et narcissique.

Et voilà, il avait encore une fois réussi à en revenir à Lance !

Il soupira.

— Si je dis oui tu me laisseras finir mon mail ?

Tao attrapa l'un des livres sur son bureau et se laissa aller dans la chaise.

— Je ne bouge pas d'ici.

Il n'avait pas vraiment l'intention d'échapper par la fenêtre ou de se carapater discrètement, mais il aurait quand même été sympa qu'il lui en laisse la possibilité.

C'était étrange. Tao n'était pas sensible aux humeurs des autres, enfin de ceux qui n'étaient pas Lawrence et qu'il ne stalkait pas maladivement et jalousement. Habituellement quand il n'allait pas bien il fallait qu'il harcèle la secrétaire de son meilleur ami pour avoir un déjeuner au resto... Bref, ça sentait l'influence de Lawrence à plein nez.

C'est vrai qu'il avait souvent été chez eux ces derniers temps et que l'artiste avait fait montre d'une tolérance très limitée et bien vite disparue. Le club gay c'était forcément une idée de Lawrence, il s'imaginait sans doute que comme tous les gays hyper-sexués il lui suffisait de le mettre en présence de ses semblables pour qu'il puisse sauter quelqu'un et cesser de squatter chez eux...

Sauf qu'il n'avait aucune envie de sauter un inconnu.

Il voulait Lance, maudit soit-il ! Voir son sourire satisfait lorsqu'il levait les yeux vers lui de derrière ses longs cils, entendre son rire lorsqu'il parlait aux enfants, sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le sien avant de s'endormir.

Merde !

Il soupira et passa les mains dans ses cheveux.

Il s'était promis de ne pas tomber amoureux de ce petit con narcissique !

— Déjà fini ?

Il lança un regard de haine à son meilleur ami et se remit à taper avec violence sur les touches du clavier, la mâchoire bloquée par la rage.

Mais il préférait la rage. La rage était toujours préférable aux atermoiements. A ces moments où il contemplait les quelques étagères vides, où il n'allumait pas la lumière, où il se prenait à espérer qu'il était juste dans la pièce à côté. Et ça c'était sans compter sur la pathétique fixation qu'il faisait sur la chemise que Lance avait oublié chez lui, la seule de ses affaires qu'il n'avait pas récupérées.

Il expédia le mail et ne prit même pas le temps de se relire. Heureusement Knight n'attendait de lui que des commentaires sur son œuvre, rien d'autre et se fichait éperdument des formules de politesse.

— Allons-y. Je conduis.

Tao se contenta de relever un sourcil et de le juger silencieusement avant de lui emboîter le pas.

Il alluma la cigarette en arrivant au parking, en proposant une à Tao qui déclina. Sa consommation de tabac avait clairement augmenté ce dernier mois. Il n'avait pas besoin de se demander pourquoi.

Il s'installa au volant et démarra la voiture la clope toujours à la bouche.

— Comment vont les enfants ?

Il passa la vitesse et se tourna vers Tao.

— Vraiment ?

— Une question comme une autre, Eris Macrotechnology va bien, surtout vu l'article paru dans Newsweek et le New York Times, poser des questions sur ton ex-femme n'est pas du meilleur goût et tu vas mal. Tu préférerais qu'on parle du temps ?

— Tu pourrais aussi la fermer.

— Je ne sais pas si c'est le célibat ou le malheur qui te rend vulgaire et agressif mais j'espère que ça s'arrêtera vite.

Il soupira.

— Pardon.

C'était vrai, il avait très mauvais caractère et tendance à entrer en colère très vite. Il réussissait à se retenir quand il était avec les enfants mais sinon... Il n'était pas certain que Ressources Humaines lui pardonne de si tôt les larmes de Dellerey et il n'était même pas sûr que ses fleurs et ses excuses aient vraiment été acceptées...

— Les enfants vont bien. Ils sont contents de leurs nouveaux professeurs et la rentrée s'est bien passée.

Bien sûr à chaque fois qu'ils venaient à la maison ils lui demandaient où était Lance et quand est-ce qu'ils iraient à Malibu. Il ne le leur avait pas encore dit. D'un autre côté qu'était-il sensé dire : que Lance était parti parce qu'il en avait marre de leur père, qu'il était définitivement sorti de leur vie parce qu'il ne voulait plus de lui ? Il n'avait aucune idée de comment le leur expliquer.

Alors il avait choisi la solution du lâche, éviter le sujet et les laisser oublier. Combien de temps leur faudrait-il pour effacer Lance de leur mémoire, sa voix, son sourire et ses promesses vides...

Combien de temps lui faudrait-il à lui ?

— Ils s'habituent à la vie ici ?

— Ça fait déjà un an, ils se sont fait des amis, ils ont pris leurs marques.

— L'Angleterre ne leur manque pas ?

— Sûrement un peu mais ils se sont facilement adaptés à la vie ici.

— Et William ? Tu as décidé ce que tu allais faire pour son éducation ?

— Les pré-admissions à Eton ne commencent pas avant dix ans et six mois j'ai encore le temps.

— Qu'en dit Bettany ?

— Qu'elle refuse que son fils aille dans un internat à l'autre bout du monde.

Bettany dont les yeux avaient brillé quand les enfants lui avaient dit que Lance n'était pas à l'appartement. Bettany qui avait eu du mal à se retenir de lui lancer un « je te l'avais dit » à la figure. Bettany qui avait aussi accepté de lui parler et de le laisser boire à sa table, d'écouter ses lamentables et pathétiques tirades quand il avait trop bu. Bettany qui avait sa meilleure amie pendant des années. Bettany qu'il avait trahie.

Mais au moins avec elle il savait pourquoi ils s'étaient séparés.

Ce n'était pas le pire, non le pire c'était la place vide dans son lit et dans son coeur, mais ça le hantait. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait de mal ? Etait-ce quelque chose qu'il avait dit ? Tout allait bien, presque parfaitement bien et soudain Lance était parti sans plus d'explications. Est-ce qu'il aurait pu l'éviter ? 

Merde l'homme venait de le présenter à sa famille, ils venaient de se passer de capote ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'était enfui à la première occasion ?

Parce qu'il avait découvert que ça n'en valait pas la peine.

Lance l'avait toujours considéré comme Monsieur Parfait, peut-être qu'il s'était finalement rendu compte qu'il ne l'était pas, aussi simple que ça.

xxx

Il n'avait pas honte de son corps et n'avait rien contre un peu d'exhibitionnisme, mais là il était juste un brin mal à l'aise. Clairement le t-shirt était deux tailles trop petit, tout comme le jean et Lawrence l'avait forcé à tomber la veste. Il ne doutait pas que le veston noir accentue non seulement son cul mais aussi ses bras moulés dans le t-shirt transparent. Au moins il avait réussi à éviter la résille, Dieu soit loué pour ses miracles, grands ou petits.

Non, parce que Lawrence ne s'était pas contenté de le forcer à quitter Los Angeles, à leur arrivée à Sea-Tac il avait confié la boîte de Malon à un des molosses de son mec et l'avait entraîné faire les boutiques avec la Black Card de Tao puisque « C'est son cul qu'on sauve, alors c'est normal que ce soit lui qui casque ! ». 

Lawrence s'habillait comme un gay. C'était un fait admis. Quand il l'avait connu et que le terme métrosexuel n'existait même pas et que Lawrence devait encore se croire hétéro, il s'habillait déjà comme un gay. Mais au moins Lawrence avait un minimum de sens de la mode, il s'habillait avec un certain bon goût. Là il semblait l'avoir échangé contre un sens du flamboyant que bien des drag-queens lui envieraient. 

Sauf que c'était lui qui en faisait les frais. Et ça ne s'était pas arrêté là, oh non. Après les essayages interminables de vêtements qui combinaient forcément : couleurs primaires ou criardes, transparences et tissus moulants, Lawrence l'avait traîné dans un salon pour effacer la fatigue de son visage et de ses cheveux et même lui faire appliquer de l'eye-liner parce qu'il semblait trouver qu'il n'était pas assez gay comme ça. « T'as de la concurrence, t’es vieux et ça sert à rien d'y aller si t'as pas mis toutes les chances de ton côté. »

Bref quand ils étaient arrivés au bar qui semblait aussi faire club, Lance était plus pomponné qu'un bichon à une exposition canine en Floride. Sauf qu'il était loin de se sentir la reine du bal. Surtout que Lawrence était mal à l'aise, visiblement mal à l'aise et en train de donner des ordres à ses molosses de faire de l'espace pour eux. Ce qui attirait encore plus l'attention, juste génial...

S'il avait bien compris le plan génial de l'artiste Lawrence l'amenait dans le bar, Tao amenait Steve et ils se remettaient ensemble... Fin, Lawrence pouvait rentrer chez lui débarrassé de la Menace Numéro Un.

Ouais, il n'était même pas sûr que Steve accepterait de lui parler. Encore moins dans un endroit où on ne s'entendait même plus penser.

Sans compter le fait que le lieu était vulgaire, avait une odeur sueur et de parfums pas chers et était rempli d'hommes à moitiés nus. Okay, les hommes à moitié nus plairaient peut-être à Steve même s'ils étaient clairement pas à la hauteur et que certains auraient dû y réfléchir à deux fois avant de sauter leur séance de gym, ou de prendre des stéroïds, beurk. Et franchement qu'est-ce que c'était que cette couleur de cheveux, c'était pour s'assortir avec sa chemise ?

Clairement il avait trouvé la raison pour laquelle il ne fréquentait jamais de bars gays : non seulement il n'était pas gay mais en plus le spectacle n'en valait vraiment pas la peine et la musique était une insulte aux tubes originaux très pops auxquels on avait mixé une basse insupportable et des bruits mécaniques dignes d'une usine.

Les molosses en costards leur trouvèrent une table, plus exactement ils grognèrent jusqu'à ce que les anciens occupants fuient leur verre à la main. Lawrence eut une moue dégoûtée en s'asseyant.

Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de penser véritablement à ce qu'il venait faire là, entre le jet, le moment Pretty Woman à l'envers où Lawrence avait essayé de l'habiller en pute pas cher et le salon, il n'avait pas eu une seconde pour réfléchir.

Sauf que là ils étaient assis. Et il ne restait plus qu'à attendre. Que Steve vienne.

Et soudain il n'entendait plus la musique parce que son coeur tambourinait dans sa poitrine et que ses mains tremblaient et qu'il avait du mal à déglutir et qu'il sentait ses paumes suer comme un môme à son premier rendez-vous dans un sitcom familial.

Il pouvait encore fuir, planter Lawrence et en finir, il pourrait même réussir à se faire muter pour plus jamais revenir à Seattle, ou changer de boulot, ou décider de partir un an en congé sabbatique, il avait l'argent pour après tout. Il pouvait se lever et partir, sortir à jamais de la vie de Steve. Partir sans jamais savoir, sans jamais avoir à faire face à son regard froid quand il lui dirait qu'il ne voulait plus de lui.

Un frisson descendit le long de sa colonne et il attrapa machinalement le verre qu'on avait posé devant lui, le descendant d'un seul coup.

Il pouvait partir et ne jamais savoir s'ils auraient pu réessayer, s'il voulait encore de lui.

Il prit une inspiration tremblante.

Il ne pouvait pas partir. Vivre avec ces regrets... Non. Il resterait et il... Il séduirait Steve ! Après tout il l'avait fait encore et encore et même quand il était marié. Pas question de le supplier, de se mettre à genoux et de l'implorer de rester avec lui parce qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui. Non, il le séduirait et tout reprendrait comme avant.

Il rejeta une de ses mèches en arrière, bombant légèrement le torse, léchant lentement ses lèvres. Il pouvait le faire. Sans problème.

Il posa ses mains légèrement tremblantes sur la table et attendit. Lawrence était muet, sa bouche plissée dans une moue de dégoût alors que son regard critique passait sur l’assistance et la flopée de gardes du corps immobiles, dans leur dos avait fini par se fondre avec le décor. Ils attendirent. Il but un deuxième verre, les gorilles firent fuir les quelques courageux qui essayèrent d’entamer la conversation.

S’ils avaient étés dans une bonne comédie romantique bien gnangnan nul doute que le bruit de la boîte se serait tu dès qu’il l’avait aperçu, la foule se serait scindée en deux pour le laisser passer, une autre chanson, peut-être du Bellini mais plus vraisemblablement un air de jazz aurait commencé à retentir et un peu de brume et de slowmo aurait rajouté encore plus de kitch et de cachet à cette scène marquante et incontournable.

Il ne le vit pas arriver, et il l’entendit encore moins, dans une foule aussi compact et remuante et avec un bruit aussi assourdissant ça n’avait rien d’étonnant même s’il avait scruté les environs avec la dignité d’un chien de prairie anxieux.

Soudain il fut devant lui et ce n’était pas qu’il avait oublié son visage ou son corps, non, ça c’était justement la racine du problème, mais il lui semblait encore plus beau, encore plus… Steve et c’était comme un uppercut dans le ventre, comme la première odeur de nourriture après des jours de jeûne. 

Il était sensé le reconquérir, le séduire et il n’arrivait pas à bouger, la bouche connement ouverte alors que les mots se bousculaient mais qu’aucun n’arrivait parce que tout ce qu’il pouvait dire était totalement con et plat.

— Salut.

Okay, visiblement c’était pas le truc à dire vu que la bouche de Steve venait de faire cet arc grave et mécontent qu’il n’avait pas souvent vu et jamais dirigé vers lui sauf à Montecarlo et merde il fallait qu’il dise autre chose mais il n’avait aucune idée de quoi, il lui avait juste dit salut, on ne peut pas faire de bêtise en disant salut !

Il tenta un sourire, l’un de ses plus sensuels, l’un de ceux qui faisait que les filles lui ouvraient leur lit et qui faisait avancer ses dossiers administratifs avant ceux de tous les autres.

Le mécontentement de Steve s’aggrava, c’était visible à la tension dans ses épaules, à son froncement de sourcil qui rappelait celui de Lord Maximilian et à la façon totalement plate et froide dont il prononça son nom.

— Lance.

Okay, okay, okay, comment est-ce qu’il pouvait réparer ça ? Réfléchis, Lance, réfléchis ! Séduction ! Charme ! Sensualité !

— Tu veux t’asseoir ?

Okay, pas super attrayant mais il pouvait y arriver, surtout s’il reculait avec langueur sur la banquette et qu’il se plaquait contre lui quand il s’assiérait.

— Non. 

Il s’arrêta en plein milieu de son gigotement des fesses, saisi soudain par le ridicule de la chose et Steve toujours là, immense, impassible au-dessus de lui, tellement loin.

— Steve, je…

Il attrapa sa main. Tant pis pour sa fierté, tant pis pour ses plans de séduction, il allait geindre et supplier comme Madame Butterfly et prierait pour avoir plus de succès, et un maquillage moins dégueu.

— Non.

Steve lui enleva sa main. Violement. Ou peut-être que ça lui parut juste violent.

— Non Lance, t’as pas le droit de te pointer comme une fleur et de t’attendre à ce que tout reprenne comme avant. 

— Je…

— Ferme-là !

Il referma la bouche, choqué. Steve ne parlait pas comme ça, avec autant de colère, de… haine ?

— Tu nous largues, tu te casses comme un lâche, tu donnes pas de nouvelle pendant un mois et tu reviens tout sourire ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

— Je…

Cette fois-ci un simple regard suffit à le faire taire.

— Tu sais le pire ? Je t’aurais laissé revenir. Je l’ai attendu ce putain de coup de fil !

Sa voix avait commencé à monter.

— Mais non, t’es trop lâche pour ça, pour reconnaître que t’avais tort, ou peur. Et moi j’ai attendu comme un con et il a fallu que ce soit Arthur qui me dise que tu t’étais cassé à L.A.

Il était figé sur place, incapable de dire un mot et la terreur tétanisait ses muscles alors qu’il sentait arriver le coup final.

— Tu as manqué aux enfants.

Le visage de Steve était un rictus de colère et de haine.

— Ils m’ont demandé s’ils avaient fait quelque chose de mal. 

Il sentait son cœur remonter dans sa gorge, ses mains tremblaient.

— Qu’est-ce que j’étais sensé leur répondre ? Que tu avais la trouille, que tu t’étais lassé de ta petite expérience ? Qu’ils n’étaient pas assez bien pour toi ?

Il ne pouvait rien dire.

— Et maintenant tu te pointes la bouche en cœur et il faudrait que je t’ouvre les bras ? Que je fasse comme si tout allait bien ? Va te faire foutre, Lance !

Et il tourna les talons et partit. 

Il devait essayer de le retenir, faire quelque chose, dire quelque chose. 

Mais il n’arrivait pas à bouger et son cerveau ne trouvait rien à dire. Qu’est-ce qu’il pouvait lui dire ? Steve avait raison, il avait été lâche et il le savait. Et maintenant c’était trop tard, il aurait pu, mais c’était trop tard. Parce qu’il était con et trouillard et qu’il avait gâché sa seule chance de bonheur et…

La douleur d’une baffe pleine de force le tira de ses pensées et le fit protester avec un cri véhément.

Lawrence se tenait devant lui.

— Arrête de t’apitoyer sur ton sort, bouge ton cul, retrouve-le, mets-toi à genoux et supplie jusqu’à ce qu’il te reprenne.

L’artiste le prit par le t-shirt transparent et il se demanda un moment comment le tissu pouvait ne pas craquer sous la pression.

— T’as intérêt à lui courir après, Lance…

La menace resta dans l’air, surtout avec les gros bras clairement découpés par les lumières stroboscopiques juste derrière lui.

Lawrence le relâcha.

— Tao, on y va !

Le couple et ses gros bras disparurent en un instant et il se retrouva seul, le cœur battant.

Pour une fois dans sa vie, Lawrence avait raison, il pouvait encore rattraper Steve et le supplier de lui laisser une chance, après tout, il lui avait dit qu’il l’aurait repris, il lui avait aussi craché sa haine au visage mais il allait oublier ça et s’accrocher à cet infime espoir.

Il se mit à courir vers la sortie, esquivant les couples, les groupes, les danseurs, fouillant dans sa poche arrière à la recherche de son téléphone, se rendant compte qu’il avait laissé la veste sur la banquette, commençant à composer le numéro au sortir du club.

Le ciel couvert s’était transformé en orage torrentiel. Il alla vers le parking. Les gouttes, énormes et glaciales s’écrasèrent sur lui mais il continua à courir, le téléphone sur l’oreille et personne qui répondait.

Steve était adossé à sa voiture, sous la pluie. Il remarqua immédiatement le sang sur son poing que la pluie emportait.

Le bruit de ses pas lui fit lever la tête et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et Lance s’arrêta, loin de lui, sous la pluie, le cœur serré, incapable de parler.

Qu’est-ce qu’il pouvait dire quand il voyait la douleur et la colère dans ces yeux verts qui l’avaient toujours regardé avec admiration et tendresse ? Où étaient-ils ces mots charmants et légers qu’il avait laissé entendre à tellement de femmes pour les amener à faire ce qu’il voulait ? Comment pouvait-il traduire cette tension dans son corps, cette douleur dans sa poitrine, cette angoisse de le voir partir.

Au loin l’orage passait comme ces gens qui couraient pour se mettre à l’abri et ils étaient tous les deux là, trempés, muets, immobiles.

— Je suis désolé.

Il n’avait pas parlé assez fort, le bruit assourdissant de la pluie autour d’eux.

— Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il plus fort encore.

Steve ne bougea pas et il n’arrivait pas à savoir si c’était parce qu’il ne l’avait pas entendu ou parce que c’était trop tard.

— Je suis désolé. Je suis tellement désolé. Steve.

Le poids sur son cœur se faisait plus lourd encore et Steve ne bougeait toujours pas.

— Tu as raison. J’ai été un lâche et un connard.

Il avança d’un pas.

— J’ai fuit parce que j’étais terrorisé et depuis je ne me suis pas arrêté de courir.

Il continua à s’approcher.

— Je suis désolé. Je sais que ça ne suffit pas. Je ne sais pas comment tu pourrais me pardonner ce que j’ai fait mais…

Il s’arrêta.

— Je t’aime. Je suis amoureux de toi et ça me terrifie.

Il eut un petit rire alors que l’eau dégoulinait sur son visage.

— Ma mère était amoureuse de mon père. Tu as vu ce qu’elle est devenue. Qu’est-ce que je deviendrais, moi, si tu mourrais ? Qu’est-ce que je ferais si tu me quittais ? Comment est-ce que je pouvais rester alors que j’avais l’impression que l’angoisse allait m’étouffer ?

Il était à peu près sûr qu’il pleurait mais c’était difficile à dire avec l’eau qui lui rentrait dans les yeux.

— Alors je suis parti. 

Il essuya vainement ses yeux.

— Sauf que ça ne suffit pas, ça ne guérit pas, je pense à toi tout le temps ! Et tu me manques tellement que ça fait mal ! A quoi ça sert de ne plus être avec toi si chaque nuit tu es dans mes rêves, si je fais des cauchemars où tu me quittes, si j’entends ta voix dans celle de tous les inconnus, si je te cherche dans toutes les foules, dans toutes les pièces ?

Il sentait sa voix se briser.

— Tout ce que je veux c’est revenir avec toi, te serrer contre moi, fermer les yeux et sentir ton parfum.

La pluie commençait à cesser et c’était bien des larmes qui couraient sur ses joues.

Il fit les quelques pas qui lui manquaient et prit sa main.

— S’il te plait, Steve, laisse-moi revenir.

Il sentait son sourire trembler sur son visage, tout comme son corps secoué par l’espoir et la peur.

Steve détourna les yeux, lâcha sa main et son monde s’effondra.

— Non. Tu es parti. Tu repartiras. Je ne peux pas.

Lance ouvrit la bouche, essaya de respirer mais il avait l’impression que quelque chose l’en empêchait.

— C’est fini, Lance.

— Non !

Il sentit les larmes couler à nouveau et déformer son visage, ces larmes affreuses et laides qui provenaient du plus profond de son estomac et qui le faisait sangloter.

— Je promets. Je t’aime. Je te demande juste de croire en moi.

Il n’essaya pas d’accrocher son manteau, de reprendre sa main, il se replia sur lui-même, comme essayant d’endiguer le flot de douleur en le comprimant.

Il entendait sa respiration siffler entre les hoquets qui le secouaient et il voyait trouble et il était seul, tout seul. Il voulait tomber à genoux et se laisser mourir là, au milieu des flaques, devenu une flaque alors que le désespoir courait, liquide à travers tout son corps.

Dans un dernier effort et une dernière explosion de fierté il tourna les talons, refusant de le voir partir, s’éloignant pour ne pas entendre le bruit de sa voiture. Aucune main ne le retint, aucun cri ne retentit. Il était seul et vide.

— Excusez-moi, c’est ma veste.

Sa voix fonctionnait encore, il bougeait encore, il vivait encore et pourtant il souhaitait ne jamais plus parler, ne jamais plus faire un geste, il souhaitait disparaître. 

— Hey mec, tu vas bien ?

— Laisse-moi te payer un verre.

Il se détourna des voix, bousculant plusieurs clients du club. Mais l’idée était bonne, au moins s’il était dans un coma éthylique il arrêterait de souffrir.

xxx

Il abattit ses poings sur le volant. Les gouttes jaillirent, éclaboussant encore plus l’habitacle de la voiture. La pluie avait repris, noyant l’image de Lance alors qu’il s’éloignait d’un pas monocorde et sans grâce.

Il devrait mettre le contact et partir. Lance et lui ne se croiserait plus. Lawrence serait au mieux insupportable mais ce serait tout. Lance avait trop de fierté pour lui courir après… Il quitterait sa vie. Pour toujours.

Il serra les poings. Il devait mettre le contact.

Il regarda ses mains, les écorchures rouges là où ses poings avaient frappé la brique. Il ne ressentait même plus la douleur. C’était à peine s’il sentait la colère qui pulsait encore dans ses veines. Non, il était obsédé par le visage de Lance déformé par la peur et par les larmes et par ces mots qui ne voulaient rien dire : je t’aime.

Lance était incapable d’aimer. Il ne pensait qu’à lui. Il était juste un enfant pleurant parce qu’on lui refusait son jouet, c’était tout.

Il ne l’aimait pas.

S’il l’aimait il l’aurait appelé, il ne l’aurait pas laissé agoniser pendant plus d’un mois à se demander sans cesse ce qu’il avait fait de mal.

S’il l’aimait il l’aurait appelé.

Il allait mettre le contact, démarrer la voiture et partir. Rentrer voir Bethany et les enfants pour échapper à l’appartement vide. Et oublier. Oublier que Lance avait jamais existé, qu’il avait essayé de prendre ses responsabilités, qu’il lui avait été fidèle, qu’il avait accepté de rencontrer ses enfants, son père, qu’il l’avait laissé entrer dans sa vie, qu’il lui avait présenté sa mère, qu’il avait ri avec lui, qu’il lui avait souri, qu’il lui avait dit qu’il l’aimait.

Il pouvait oublier. Oublier ces yeux pleins de larmes, oublier cette bouche tordue par la douleur, oublier sa voix tremblante qui le suppliait.

Et la pluie, la pluie qui écrasait les cheveux blonds, qui faisait couleur son maquillage, qui laissait apparaître les cernes et la fatigue, qui collait le veston et le ridicule t-shirt déjà transparent sur son corps, la pluie qui semblait le rendre plus fragile, plus humain, plus accessible. Et ces mots encore résonnant dans l’air soudainement vide.

Lance était incapable d’aimer.

Il ne l’avait pas appelé.

Et lui non plus.

Et pourtant il l’aimait. Comment expliquer sinon cette douleur et cette rage. Comment expliquer ses poings en sang et les larmes qu’il sentait monter à ses yeux ? Comment expliquer qu’il l’ait laissé s’insinuer dans le cœur de ses enfants, dans sa vie ?

Mais il ne l’avait pas appelé. Parce qu’il ne voulait pas faire le premier pas, parce qu’il ne voulait pas être pathétique, parce qu’il avait de l’honneur, parce qu’il s’estimait lésé, offensé, parce que montrer ses sentiments et ses besoins c’était être faible. Et qu’un Laverty n’était jamais faible. 

Et il restait seul, mais fier, enfermé dans son château comme son père, ou dans ses études comme son oncle, immobilisé par son honneur.

C’était lâche. Il s’était caché derrière son orgueil parce qu’il était blessé. Il s’était drapé dedans parce qu’appeler c’était risquer un nouveau rejet et donc il avait attendu, furieux et tétanisé.

Et c’était Lance qui avait fait le premier pas, qui lui avait jeté ses sentiments au visage, qui l’avait supplier de le laisser revenir, qui l’avait poursuivi.

Il lui avait dit non.

Parce qu’il repartirait, parce qu’il lui briserait le cœur à nouveau, parce qu’il ne voulait pas souffrir plus. Parce qu’il était blessé dans son orgueil. Parce qu’il avait eu l’impression de gagner.

Sauf que là, seul, trempant les sièges en cuir et luttant contre les larmes il voyait clairement qu’il n’avait pas gagné. Qu’il n’y avait rien à gagner à essayer de refuser ce qu’il voulait au plus profond de son cœur.

S’il mettait le contact et partait c’était fini. Pour toujours.

xxx

Le club était encore plus bondé et à l’odeur de sueur se mêlait celle des vêtements mouillés. Il n’avait aucune idée d’où pouvait être Lance. Son portable ne répondait pas, mais le vigile à l’entrée l’avait vu revenir, trempé, à la recherche de sa veste. Son regard survola la foule mouvante et à moitié cachée par l’aléatoire obscurité ambiante. Même s’il était encore là il serait difficile de le…

Un spot se posa sur lui, illuminant ses cheveux blonds, son torse sans veston qui semblait nu avant de s’éloigner.

Lance était accoudé au bar et venait de descendre un verre comme s’il s’agissait d’une cuillérée d’huile de foie de morue.

Il avança au milieu de la foule, tentant de maintenir le cap alors que les clients bougeaient, dansaient, draguaient, parlaient autour de lui l’arrêtant parfois pour lui proposer un verre, une danse. Mais il persista, n’hésitant pas à pousser ou à grogner sur ceux qui tentaient de le retenir.

Lorsqu’il arriva enfin près du bar Lance n’était plus seul. Ou peut-être qu’il n’avait jamais été seul et qu’il ne l’avait juste pas remarqué. Un homme se tenait près de lui, costume de cadre, montre d’apparence chère, une main posée sur son épaule qui semblait nue avec ce t-shirt, l’autre sur sa taille, penchant légèrement la tête pour lui parler à l’oreille, un sourire qui se voulait charmeur au coin de la bouche.

Il ne vit pas rouge, il ne sentit pas son sang bouillir, il se contenta d’attraper le poignet et de retirer les pattes de l’individu en le tirant en arrière.

— Eh, connard tu veux que je te f…

Les mots s’étranglèrent dans la bouche de l’étranger, il ne savait pas pourquoi, sans doute sa carrure, peut-être les croûtes encore sanguinolentes sur ses poings ou l’expression de son visage mais quand il le relâcha le type recula.

— Hey, j’ai joué franc-jeu, moi ! Il était seul et il avait la tronche et les lèvres d’un mec qu’a envie de compagnie !

Il se contenta de le fixer un moment de plus. Le gars grommela dans sa barbe et disparut. 

Il se tourna vers Lance. Il n’avait pas bougé, il était en train de descendre un autre verre et il semblait n’avoir prêté aucune attention à la scène. Il força un autre homme à bouger pour lui donner accès à une place à côté de lui.

— Lance ? demanda-t-il prenant son verre de force et le reposant sur le comptoir.

Malgré le bruit la tête blonde se tourna immédiatement vers lui.

— Steve ! 

Un sourire stupide, ivre, lui fit face alors que les mains tremblantes venaient prendre son visage entre elles, passant le pouce sur sa joue comme pour confirmer sa présence.

— Steve ! Tu es là !

Cette fois-ci la joyeuse exclamation fut accompagnée de bras passés autour de son cou, d’un corps plaqué contre le sien et la joue de Lance frottant sur son cou, son épaule, ses lèvres.

— Je me fiche que tu sois un rêve, Steve, Steve. Tu es là !

— Tu es complètement bourré.

Lance contenta de le serrer plus fort encore.

— Tu es là, c’est tout ce qui compte. Je ne veux plus jamais me réveiller.

Il se tut, terriblement immobile, le serrant tellement fort qu’il en tremblait presque. Autour d’eux le club continuait à vivre, à danser, à remuer, mais pour lui il n’y avait plus que Lance et les larmes qu’il sentait couler sur son épaule.

— Je veux rentrer à la maison.

La voix était toute petite, hésitante presque, si différente de celle qu’il avait habituellement.

— Je vais te ramener.

— Bien sûr que tu vas me ramener, tu es Monsieur Parfait, souffla la tête blonde contre sa peau, plus assurée.

Il dut s’y prendre à deux fois pour faire lâcher prise à l’américain et lui faire comprendre qu’ils ne pouvaient pas avancer ainsi et qu’il devait accepter de n’avoir que son bras autour de la taille.

— Mais je suis tellement bien comme ça, Steve. Steeeeeeeeeve. J’aime ton nom Steeeeeeeeeve. Je t’aime Steve.

— Bien sûr mais là il faut que tu avances.

Leur parcours était difficile, entre les danseurs, le bruit, la lumière aléatoire et parfois des bouteilles ayant roulé sur le sol, sans compter Lance qui marqua plusieurs arrêts de la plus haute importance pour commenter :

— Non, le rouge n’est pas ta couleur. Oh, regarde, ça fait une fleur bleue. J’ai soif. C’est bête, je viens de boire. Tu danses avec moi ? Je t’aime.

C’étaient les mots qui revenaient le plus souvent, dits avec la conviction et la naïveté totale d’un enfant de deux ans. Parfois même avec les bisous baveux.

Malgré tout ils réussirent à sortir et il réussit à ne pas penser à ce qui se serait passé si.

— J’aime ta voiture. Pas autant que l’Aston Martin mais j’aime ta voiture. Je veux la revoir toujours, je veux pas que tu t’en ailles.

— Je ne m’en vais pas, promis, maintenant monte, dit-il en lui tenant la porte parce qu’il avait du mal à coordonner ses jambes : « j’ai l’impression de marcher sur des nuages, ça s’enfonce les nuages » avait été la phrase exacte. 

— Steeeeeeeeeeeve je me sens tout drôle.

Il réprima un grognement en ouvrant sa portière.

— Si tu vomis fais-le en dehors de la voiture s’il te plait.

— Non, mon estomac ça va, même si j’ai soif.

Il boucla sa ceinture et força Lance à faire de même.

— Non, c’est sous ma peau que je me sens tout drôle.

Il alluma le chauffage.

— Tu es trempé, tu m’étonnes que tu te sentes drôle.

— Mon front est chaud. Touche mon front. 

Il obéit.

— Non, pas avec ta main ! Avec ton front !

Il fit comme le demandait Lance et c’était vrai que son front était chaud, beaucoup trop à son goût.

— Direction la maison, une douche, un pyjama et au lit.

— Je suis pas un de tes gosses, tu sais, déclara Lance en boudant, sa lèvre inférieure sortie, ses joues rouges et ses yeux brillants.

— En tous cas tu les imites bien.

Il démarra la voiture. La pluie avait repris et noyait bruits et paysage.

— C’est plus joli comme ça. J’aime pas la ville.

— Vraiment ?

— C’est sale et on peut pas voir les étoiles. Mais j’aime pas la campagne non plus. On s’emmerde. Je veux voir des étoiles dans la ville.

— Je t’emmènerai au planétarium.

— Si c’est de fausses étoiles ça compte pas.

— Il faut savoir faire des compromis.

— Je fais des compromis, j’ai fait plein de compromis ! Je me suis occupé de tes enfants. Et puis j’ai rencontré ton ex-femme. Et ton père. Et j’ai fait plein de compromis.

— Avant de te casser sans dire au revoir.

Okay, c’était mauvais, il fallait qu’il se calme, il avait les mains crispées sur le volant et il venait de crier et maintenant Lance le regardait avec des grands yeux pleins de larmes et…

— Je suis désolé. Je t’aime, Steve, je t’aime, s’il te plait laisse-moi revenir, ne me laisse pas, je…

Le reste fut étouffé par les larmes énormes qui coulaient sur ses joues et il vit son corps secoués par d’énormes sanglots.

— Ne pleure pas, Lance.

Il passa la main sur sa tête, essayant de rester concentré sur la route pluvieuse.

— On rentre à la maison, je ne te laisse pas, ne pleure pas.

— Vrai ? Vrai de vrai ? Tu me quitteras pas ?

— Non, je ne te quitterai pas, mais il faut qu’on parle.

— Je peux parler.

Les fontaines s’étaient closes aussi rapidement qu’elles avaient commencées.

— Je peux parler plein, d’ailleurs je parle là, je t’ai dit que je me sentais brûlant ? Non, pas brûlant… J’ai envie…

Il vit le blond plisser des yeux, perplexe.

— J’ai l’impression de…

— En tous cas on arrive.

Il s’arrêta au feu rouge, juste avant l’entrée du garage.

— On va chez toi ?

— Oui, les enfants sont chez Bethany.

— Non. On peut pas aller chez toi.

— Pourquoi est-ce qu’on ne pourrait pas aller chez moi ?

— Parce qu’il faut que je rentre à la maison. Malon est à la maison. Et elle est toute seule. Elle est bien trop petite pour être toute seule.

— Malon ?

— Elle a une robe toute grise. Je sais pas si ces affreux gorilles ont pensé à lui donner à manger.

Okay, Lance planait complètement.

— Mais il faut rentrer à la maison, elle va pas bien quand elle est seule. Et puis après ya le requin de Lad qui va me couper les doigts et les faire macérer dans de la téquila si je m’en occupe pas. Mais même comme ça, il faut pas qu’elle reste seule. Quand j’allais pas bien elle me laissait pas être tout seul.

Derrière lui les voitures klaxonnaient, il redémarra et dépassa l’entrée du parking.

— Tu vas voir, elle est toute mignonne et les enfants vont l’adorer.

— Tu as adopté un chat ?

— On m’a forcé à adopter un chat mais oui, c’est ça.

Bon, ça ne devait pas faire partie du délire de Lance quoi que…

— J’ai l’impression d’avoir des fourmis sous la peau et… oh !

Le soupir de Lance était tout bonnement pornographique. Il avait clos les yeux et s’étalait de tout son long dans le fauteuil.

— Lance ?

— Oooooh.

Sa respiration devenait haletante et d’autres gémissements lui échappèrent.

— Tu m’expliques ce qui se passe ?

Il avait bien une petite idée mais non seulement il ne l’aimait pas mais en plus il préférait en être sûr.

— J’ai très envie de toi, là tout de suite.

— Je conduis.

— Je sais, je suis sage. Je fais des compromis. D’abord je te laisse conduire et ensuite je te suce.

Il crispa un peu plus ses doigts sur le volant.

— Une petite idée de pourquoi tu as envie de moi là tout de suite.

— A part parce que tu es beau ?

Les yeux bleus l’observaient à travers ses cils longs et fournis.

— A part ça.

— Je pense que j’ai été drogué, il suffit que je fasse ça pour aaaaaaaah…

Il s’était juste passé l’index sur le bras et il avait fait le même bruit que lorsqu’il le pénétrait.

Il sentit la rage monter en lui et tenta de la refréner. 

— On t’a jamais dit de faire attention à ton verre ?

— Hey ! Je suis hétéro, ce genre de choses ne m’arrive pas !

— La preuve que si.

— C’est ta faute, si tu ne m’avais pas poussé à boire je n’aurais pas accepté qu’on m’offre à boire ! C’est logique et c’est ta faute et maintenant dis-moi qu’on arrive bientôt parce que sinon je vais me pencher pardessus le levier de vitesses là maintenant.

Il ne savait pas si c’était son désir qui nourrissait sa colère ou sa colère son désir mais en tous cas les deux continuaient à monter en lui alors que Lance tortillait dans son siège.

— J’ai trop chaud.

Il prit l’entrée du parking et laissa la voiture le plus près de l’ascenseur possible. 

Les mains de Lance défirent sa ceinture en moins de temps qu’il ne lui fallait pour arrêter le moteur et il n’eut pas le temps de s’occuper de la sienne que déjà les doigts fins descendaient sa braguette et caressaient son sexe. A peine avait-il été libéré de son caleçon qu’il sentit les lèvres brûlantes glisser sur lui sans autre préambule. La position devait être intenable, à moitié à quatre pattes, à moitié assis, penché avec le levier de vitesse qui lui rentrait dans les côtes mais Lance ne semblait absolument pas en avoir quelque chose à faire et sans aucune finesse ni technique le faisait entrer et sortir de sa bouche en gémissant de plaisir.

Il grogna et cessa de se retenir, passant la main dans les boucles blondes pour les saisir et contrôler le mouvement, Lance geint de satisfaction contre lui et serra ses cuisses plus fort quand il commença à le diriger.

Entre l’abstinence, la colère et la bouche de Lance il ne tint pas longtemps. Il sentit vaguement son amant trembler contre lui et gémir tandis qu’il avalait mais ne put pas vraiment y prêter attention, emporté par son plaisir.

Lance avait posé la tête sur son épaule et reprenait son souffle tout en déposant des baisers sur son cou.

— Satisfait ?

— Pour l’instant mais je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va durer, dit-il, la voix rauque mais ressemblant déjà beaucoup plus à la sienne.

— Besoin d’un coup de main ?

— Etant donné que je viens de jouir dans mon pantalon déjà trempé comme un lycéen non, j’ai plutôt besoin d’une douche.

Il tourna la tête et embrassa paresseusement Lance.

— Okay, allons-y.

Lance manqua de tomber en sortant de la voiture et il fut obligé de passer un bras sous lui et de le soutenir jusqu’à l’ascenseur.

— J’aimerais bien te dire que tu m’as cassé les jambes mais j’ai plutôt l’impression que c’est la drogue.

— Je préférerais en effet que ce soit moi.

Il sortit les clefs de sa poche. Parce que oui, il n’avait pas rendu ses clefs à Lance et c’était pathétique mais il fallait croire qu’il avait eu raison. Il ouvrit la porte et porta son amant jusqu’à la salle de bain où il l’assit sur la baignoire avant de se mettre à faire couler un bain.

Un miaulement interrogatif attira son attention.

La boule de poils gris se mit à passer entre ses jambes en ronronnant comme un moteur de bateau.

— Hey chat indigne, viens plutôt me dire bonjour, ordonna Lance toujours assis sur le rebord de sa baignoire en tapotant ses cuisses.

La petite bête prit son élan en remuant l’arrière train avant de sauter d’un geste souple et d’apparence facile. Elle se mit ensuite à s’étaler de tout son long en tortillant sur Lance tout en continuant son bruit de tracteur.

— Steve voici Malon, Malon voici Steve.

Le chat se fichait des présentations mais il la caressa quand même.

— Okay, maintenant enlève-la moi avant que je n’aie une réaction inappropriée. Va donc voir dans la cuisine si elle a à manger et si sa litière est faite et moi je me débrouillerai pour enlever mes vêtements trempés et me laver.

— Okay.

Il reprit la machine à ronrons et referma la porte de la salle d’eau qui se remplissait peu à peu de buée. Le chat se tortilla pour échapper à ses bras et se mit à le suivre et à le devancer en trottinant sur ses petites pattes. Elle avait de l’eau mais l’autre gamelle était vide et il chercha dans les placards pour trouver le sachet de croquettes. Il vérifia sa litière. Tout était en place.

Il passa dans la chambre de Lance, se débarrassant de ses vêtements encore mouillés. Ils auraient dû parler. Il était encore en colère, il avait besoin de parler. Sauf que Lance avait avalé un aphrodisiaque et qu’il n’était même pas sûr qu’il se souviendrait demain de leur conversation… Ce qui l’énervait encore plus.

Il n’avait rien contre le sexe, surtout le sexe avec Lance, surtout alors qu’il avait passé plus d’un mois à en rêver, mais là… Il n’aimait pas avoir cette impression qu’on lui forçait la main, qu’un étranger, à qui il aurait dû casser la gueule, s’était glissé entre eux et les obligeait à coucher ensemble.

Bien sûr la conversation pouvait attendre demain, maintenant qu’il avait attrapé Lance il n’avait plus aucune intention de le laisser s’échapper à nouveau, mais il avait du mal à gérer avec cette colère, cet espèce de ressentiment qu’il avait envers son amant, non seulement de l’avoir laissé mais aussi d’avoir agi aussi bêtement.

Il ouvrit le dressing à la recherche de vêtements et la solution lui apparut.

xxx

Ça c’était calmé. Il n’avait plus cette sensation de sensibilité exacerbée qui faisait que le moindre souffle d’air devenait une caresse. Il n’avait plus non plus cette tension dans ses couilles qui faisait qu’il souffrait sans cesse alors que son sexe lui était presque noyé dans les signaux de plaisir à chaque mouvement qu’il faisait.

Et son esprit était presque dégagé. Il disait presque parce qu’il sentait la brume prête à retomber à tout instant et à envahir ses pensées ne le laissant plus se concentrer, s’empêcher de dire les choses honteuses et embarrassantes qu’il pensait et surtout tournant tout ce qui lui arrivait autour du sexe. Comme par exemple à quel point il avait envie de lécher les poings encore légèrement ensanglantés de Steve, ou encore à quel point il l’excitait quand il fronçait les sourcils et bloquait sa mâchoire lorsqu’il était énervé, ou combien de fois et comment ils l’avaient fait dans la salle de bain.

Oui, définitivement la drogue était en train de revenir et c’était un problème.

Pas seulement parce que l’eau qui le caressait alors qu’il rentrait dans la baignoire lui faisait l’effet des mains de Steve passant sur son corps, mais aussi parce qu’ils avaient besoin de parler et il le savait. Il fallait qu’ils mettent les choses au clair s’ils voulaient pouvoir reprendre leur relation.

C’était étrange. Il aurait dû être encore abruti par l’alcool, pas capable de réfléchir.

Okay, que faisait sa main sur son sexe ? Bon, peut-être était-ce le moment pour une rapide branlette, au moins ça l’aiderait à faire passer l’aphrodisiaque.

Il y alla sans finesse et avec une pointe de brutalité, comme il aurait voulu que Steve l’empoigne, comme il avait senti sa main dans ses cheveux. Le souvenir le fit gémir et fouetta son sang, rapprochant sa jouissance.

Bien sûr la porte s’ouvrit sur Steve.

Et il s’immobilisa comme un adolescent prit en faute.

Ce qui était con parce qu’il n’était ni en faute ni un ado, voire même c’était bien qu’il fasse passer la drogue plus vite.

— Tu sais, tu n’as pas besoin de me demander la permission pour te masturber.

Et merde, il l’avait dit à voix haute.

— Je n’ai pas vraiment l’impression que tu puisses penser sans dire en ce moment.

Sa main avait repris, buvant le spectacle de Steve vêtu uniquement d’un caleçon à lui, le regardant se tourner, contemplant son dos musclé alors qu’il ouvrait l’armoire à pharmacie pour y chercher du désinfectant.

Instinctivement il mordit sa lèvre, cherchant à retenir son cri alors que les yeux verts semblaient le contempler malgré la vitre embuée.

— J’aime ton dos. Et tes fesses. Et tes reins. Et tes cuisses.

Steve se retourna, passant le coton sur ses plaies, sans même laisser échapper une mimique de douleur.

— Tu sais flatter un homme.

— Juste toi. 

Il avait de plus en plus chaud et ça avait été totalement con de prendre un bain chaud parce qu’il était à peu près sûr qu’il allait tourner de l’œil en jouissant mais là il n’arrivait pas vraiment à s’arrêter.

— J’aime te prendre. Par derrière et contempler ton dos immense et les muscles en train de bouger, j’aime poser mes dents sur tes épaules, sur ta nuque et je me sens si puissant alors.

Il gémissait et ses orteils étaient en train de se contracter, tous ses muscles se bandant.

— Mais ce que je préfère c’est quand tu me prends, quand je sens ton souffle sur ma nuque, quand tu me domines entièrement.

Et il avait l’impression de le sentir en ce moment même, son poids sur lui, sa chair claquant sur la sienne, l’odeur de sexe et de son after-shave, le sel de la sueur sur ses lèvres et sa voix grognant son nom.

Il jouit, il gémit, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, ne le voulant pas et fermant les yeux sur le regard vert qui le fixait avec insistance.

xxx

Il choisit de laisser le temps à Lance de sortir de la salle de bain.

Il n’avait aucune idée de combien de temps la drogue ferait encore effet et il doutait qu’ils pourraient parler mais après deux orgasmes Lance devait commencer à avoir la tête plus claire. Ce qui était exactement ce qu’il voulait. Il le voulait conscient le plus longtemps possible.

Lorsque Lance entra en se séchant les cheveux il le trouva assis sur le lit, une cravate en soie à la main.

— C’est soirée bondage ce soir ?

Peut-être était-ce la drogue qui parlait, peut-être pas, Lance était plutôt direct.

— Comment ça va ?

Il laissa tomber la serviette sur le dos d’une chaise.

— Mieux, je ne doute pas que ça reprenne mais pour l’instant je suis à peu près moi-même.

— Ça tombe bien parce qu’il faut qu’on parle.

— Je sais.

— Les vrais problèmes ce sera pour demain quand tu auras la gueule de bois et envie de t’enterrer sous terre et que tu seras en position de faiblesse.

— Tu es un parfait gentleman dis donc.

— Je suis en colère.

Il avait les jointures blanches à force de serrer la cravate entre ses mains.

— Je vois ça.

Lance était nonchalamment appuyé contre une chaise, calme alors que lui se sentait dévoré par cette furie rouge.

— Je sais que ce n’est pas ta faute, que c’est la faute de cette raclure en costard. Ce n’est pas ta faute s’il a mis quelque chose dans ton verre. Et pourtant une partie de moi t’en veux, est furieuse contre toi, contre ce qui aurait pu se passer si je n’étais pas revenu.

— Je n’avais aucune idée qu’il avait mis quelque chose dans mon verre. Mais j’avais l’intention de me saouler et de me foutre de ce qui allait arriver après. Et j’ai accepté qu’il me paie des verres parce qu’au moins ça prouvait que quelqu’un me trouvait attirant. Sauf que c’était pas toi donc je n’en avais rien à foutre, mais j’étais sensé essayer de faire remonter mon estime de moi-même.

— En te laissant sauter par le premier venu ?

— Pas le meilleur de mes plans, mais j’étais pas exactement dans la meilleure forme, je venais de me faire piétiner le cœur par le premier et seul mec que j’aie jamais aimé, alors désolé de pas savoir y faire face !

— Et donc ta réponse c’est le sexe ?

— Je sais pas si t’as remarqué mais j’ai un petit problème avec les relations intimes et la séduction, alors oui, ça me semblait une bonne idée, c’est ce que j’ai fait toute ma vie, bon, avec des femmes mais c’est la même chose.

— Et ce sera à chaque fois pareil ?

— Je sais pas, t’as l’intention de me crever le cœur et de me cracher à la figure une nouvelle fois ?

Il s’était levé et Lance s’était avancé, ou en tous cas il le supposait car ils étaient maintenant face à face, tendus, furieux, en train de crier, le souffle court.

Il l’attrapa par les cheveux pour l’embrasser.

Les lèvres de Lance se jetèrent sur lui.

Ils se battirent pour tenter de soumettre l’autre, de le forcer à laisser le pouvoir, les mains de Lance tenaient fermement son visage, ses doigts à lui tiraient sur ses boucles blondes. Les morsures faisaient partie du jeu, tout comme le frottement de leurs sexes l’un contre l’autre.

La serviette de Lance était tombée.

Finalement ce fut l’américain qui céda, soudain docile et pliant entre ses doigts, gémissant contre sa bouche, brûlant contre sa peau.

Il mit fin à leur baiser mais le garda contre lui, les yeux bleus étaient dilatés par le plaisir mais tentaient de se raccrocher aux siens, de suivre encore.

— Tu as confiance en moi ?

Le pli ironique de la bouche de Lance était tellement familier.

— Je t’ai suivi jusqu’en Angleterre, c'est-à-dire presque l’enfer, je ne serais pas venu si je n’avais pas confiance.

— Je vais t’attacher, te mettre en travers de mes genoux et te frapper jusqu’à ce que tes fesses soient rouges et que tu pleures pour que je te pardonne.

Il dut le retenir pour qu’il ne s’écroule pas sur le sol.

— Oh putain… dit-il ses joues se couvrant de rose, et ses dents mordillant ses lèvres déjà rouges.

— Tu es d’accord ?

— Si tu voulais que je joue les rebelles et que je dise non tu vas être déçu. Je veux que tu me punisses et que tu me fasses pleurer. Et ensuite je veux que tu me pardonnes et que tu me prennes.

Il sourit.

— Au moins quand il s’agit de sexe on est toujours sur la même longueur d’ondes.

— Si on pouvait cesser d’en parler et passer au sexe en lui-même ce serait génial parce que là je vais pas tenir longtemps moi…

Il le frappa, la claque du plat de la main résonnant sur ses fesses et Lance ferma les yeux en gémissant.

— Oui.

Le relâchant il alla s’installer sur le lit, reprenant la cravate de soie qui gisait sur le sol.

— Tends les mains.

Il fut obéit immédiatement et il passa le lien autour des poignets blancs, veillant à ne pas serrer trop. Il vit le frisson dévorer le corps de son amant alors que son sexe de nouveau en érection gonflait.

— Sur le ventre.

Lance vint, docile, s’installant avec difficulté, incapable de trouver des appuis, gêné par la position ce qui était exactement ce qu’il voulait. 

Il abattit la main une première fois, le prenant par surprise et élicitant un cri plus d’indignation que de douleur.

— J’étais pas p…

Il posa la main sur sa bouche, étouffant les autres mots.

— Est-ce qu’il faut que je te bâillonne aussi ?

Lance secoua la tête. Il retira la main.

— Bien dit-il en appliquant une deuxième claque sonore qui fit pousser un nouveau cri outré. 

Il enchaîna alors sur deux autres et cette fois-ci les gémissements se firent entendre. La douleur devait commencer à s’installer. Il fit donc une petite pause, juste assez pour que Lance se demande ce qui se passait puis le frappa trois fois d’affilée. Cette fois-ci il entendit la différence, le gémissement plus rauque, plus profond et donc il continua sur une série de cinq. 

Il sentit plus qu’il ne les vit les premières larmes commencer à tomber, accompagnant cette fois-ci de petits cris. Il s’arrêta, flattant le dos hâlé et musclé jusqu’à ce que les pleurs cessent.

— Tu veux continuer ?

— Oui. 

La voix de Lance elle, ne tremblait pas et il reprit donc, jonglant entre l’intensité, la rapidité et le nombre. Lance pleura à nouveau mais assez vite ses larmes se tarirent et son corps commença à se détendre contre lui. Il sentait toujours son érection qui frottait contre sa cuisse droite mais le reste de son corps était modelé contre lui, languide, offert, les cheveux blonds découvrant la courbe de sa nuque.

Quand il arrêta ses fesses étaient rouges et brûlantes et sa main lui faisait mal mais c’était le moins important. Lance se releva sur des jambes tremblantes, entièrement nu entre ses cuisses, le visage encore mouillé de ses larmes, les mains encore liées.

— Ça va ?

Lance hocha la tête avant de demander :

— Tu me pardonnes ?

Il lui sourit, la colère était partie au rythme des cris de Lance, en même temps que ses pleurs et à présent il ne ressentait plus que l’envie de le posséder, de plonger en lui et de se perdre dans son orgasme. Il défit la cravate qui tomba à terre.

— Mets-toi à quatre pattes et on verra.

Il était quand même un peu un connard, il fallait bien. 

Bien sûr Lance se hâta de lui obéir, sans aucune honte, soupirant de plaisir alors que son corps caressait le coton doux.

— Lance, est-ce que j’ai besoin d’un préservatif ?

— J’en sais rien, c’est pas moi que Lawrence a vu au resto avec un chinois.

— Quoi ?

— Lawrence t’as vu au resto avec ton chinois, alors si t’as couché sans capote oui. Sinon non.

— Parce que tu n’as couché avec personne pendant un mois et demi ?

— Avec qui tu voulais que je couche alors que je pensais qu’à toi ?

— Donc pas de capote.

— Tant mieux, on a pas assez profité du pas de capote.

— Et au fait, c’était un coréen et c’était un rendez-vous d’affaire. Lawrence saute trop vite aux conclusions.

— Et toi tu ne me sautes clairement pas assez vite. J’ai pas besoin d’être préparé, mets-en un coup dessus et vient.

Il le frappa sur la fesse gauche et Lance glapit d’indignation. Il se pressa alors contre lui, laissant son poids tomber sur son dos, posant sa bouche sur sa nuque et sentant le gémissement long et profond qui s’échappait de la gorge.

— Oui.

Les fesses de Lance se relevèrent, frottant contre son sexe alors qu’il écartait encore plus les cuisses.

— Oui oui oui oui oui oui… prends-moi, maintenant, s’il te plait, Steve, s’il te plait, prends-moi…

Comment ne pas lui obéir ? Il commença à pousser contre les muscles encore tendus, sentant lentement céder la résistance, grognant au fur et à mesure que la soie chaude l’enveloppait. Et Lance gémissait sans discontinuer, sa tête rejetée en arrière, une expression de plaisir pur et intense sur son visage, les yeux presque révulsés.

Il se saisit de la nuque entre ses dents et le gémissement devint un cri, rauque et profond alors qu’il finissait d’entrer en lui d’une seule poussée qui lui sembla interminable tant c’était bon, tant il était étroit et en même temps accommodant, tant il répondait à la moindre de ses caresses.

Il s’arrêta, le cœur battant, enfoncé jusqu’à la base de son sexe, submergé par la chaleur, le plaisir, l’odeur de leurs corps mêlés, les halètements de Lance, le goût de la sueur sur son cou.

Il se redressa, contemplant son amant, son corps offert, ses fesses encore rouges encadrant son sexe, son air pâmé, la veine qui palpitait dans son cou, ses yeux clos.

Il aurait pu le perdre. Il aurait pu le laisser partir.

Non, il était à lui !

Il raffermit sa prise sur ses hanches et ressortit, presque entièrement. Il ne prêta pas attention aux râles et aux soupirs de Lance. 

Il le pénétra à nouveau, brutal, puissant, punitif et repartit avant de recommencer, menant un rythme qui faisait trembler le lit et sangloter de plaisir Lance, le bruit de leurs chairs claquant de manière obscène l’une contre l’autre. 

Le plaisir, la chaleur de Lance, ses cris, son corps offert, son odeur, tout était enivrant et il se laissa aller, contrôler par son désir de posséder son amant, de chasser de lui tout autre pensée que lui, tout autre moment que l’instant. Et donc il continua, refusant la jouissance, poussant Lance jusqu’à l’orgasme et le poursuivant encore après, insensible à ses gémissements, à ce qu’il savait être une surcharge de sensations, bougeant encore et encore, jusqu’à sentir la chair raidir encore sous sa main, jusqu’à ne plus entendre que des gémissements échapper au corps épuisé et pourtant prêt à nouveau.

Alors seulement il accepta la défaite, il jouit peu après Lance, le sentant se contracter une nouvelle fois contre lui, n’essayant plus de retenir son corps qui s’affaissait sous l’orgasme.

Il essaya de ne pas l’écraser mais ne réussit pas à beaucoup s’éloigner. Il embrassa paresseusement sa nuque. Il devrait se lever et aller chercher de quoi nettoyer mais… Il avait déjà eu du mal à se retirer alors ce n’était même pas la peine de rêver il ne réussirait pas à se lever.

— Mnlk…

Lance avait murmuré quelque chose contre l’oreiller sur lequel il était écrasé. Au prix d’un effort surhumain il roula sur lui-même pour laisser plus de liberté à son amant.

— Je t’aime, marmonna-t-il d’une voix encore à moitié étouffée par l’oreiller. Et pas seulement pour le sexe. Même si aussi beaucoup. Je t’aiaaaaaaaaah !

Il bâilla la fin de sa phrase et Steve l’embrassa.

— Moi aussi je t’aime, on verra si tu m’aimeras autant demain, déclara-t-il en faisant encore un autre effort héroïque et se redressant pour atteindre l’interrupteur.

xxx

Il se réveilla avec la pire gueule de bois du monde. D’ailleurs il commença la journée en vomissant ce qui était vraiment le summum du glamour et qui la plupart du temps signifiait que les choses ne pouvaient aller qu’en s’améliorant. 

Sauf quand il vomissait à nouveau derrière. Après s’être relevé et rincé la bouche bien sûr et en lui faisant écraser la patte de Malon dans sa précipitation de revenir vers les toilettes. Où il se contenta de souffrir et de cracher un filet de bile puisqu’il n’avait plus rien à rendre. Génial !

Et bien sûr quand il releva la tête Steve était dans l’encadrement de la porte en train de le regarder et il devait tellement avoir une sale tête entre la douleur, le vomi, les cernes et sûrement les restes de maquillage qui avaient coulé sur son visage qu’il devait vraiment avoir été sincère quand il lui avait dit qu’il l’aimait. Non parce que n’importe quel autre homme serait parti en courant.

Ah, il se rappelait d’hier. 

Il aurait préféré ne pas se souvenir de son pathétique numéro sous la pluie, du désespoir mangeant ses entrailles, comme un peu son estomac en ce moment, du moment où il s’était blotti dans les bras de Steve ou du fait qu’il avait eu le feu au cul toute la soirée et une partie de la nuit. Mais il ne regrettait pas un instant de pouvoir entendre à nouveau ces mots.

— Bicarbonate de soude, aspirine et plein d’eau ?

Il se contenta d’acquiescer silencieusement en se demandant s’il pouvait se relever où si ça allait de nouveau le plonger dans des abîmes de douleur stomacale.

Steve s’éloigna, Malon ronronnant dans ses bras et il essaya de reprendre la position debout. Comme ses lointains ancêtres il fut victorieux et célébra cet accomplissement en se lavant à nouveau les dents et en pestant après le bruit infernal de l’eau et l’horrible luminosité de son appartement.

Steve ne lui avait pas tendu une embuscade dans la cuisine, il lui avait préparé ses cachets, son verre de bicarbonate de soude et même des toasts. Il s’était montré attentionné et prévenant parce qu’il était l’homme parfait. Mais il avait quand même l’impression de tomber dans un piège en se laissant choir délicatement sur la chaise. Surtout que Steve était face à lui, rasé, coiffé et dans un de ses t-shirts qui étaient carrément trop petit pour lui et moulait chacun de ses muscles… Où en était-il ? A oui, Steve était face à lui et ne disait rien. Sans doute parce qu’il attendait qu’il aille mieux et que les bruits cessent d’agresser son oreille, mais ça faisait quand même interrogatoire.

Il but le verre en faisant la grimace et avala les cachets. Il grignota un peu de toast et tenta de garder le tout alors même que son estomac croyait que c’était le bon moment pour danser comme un chanteur satirique coréen.

— Mieux ?

— Oui.

Il évita de bouger la tête mais au moins la voix de Steve ne lui donnait pas envie de se boucher désespérément les oreilles.

— Et avant que tu ne poses la question oui je me souviens d’hier soir.

— Bien.

Et la conversation retomba, comme le toast quand il eut pris encore deux bouchées. 

Ils devaient discuter. Il le savait, Steve le savait, c’était logique. Sauf que visiblement ni l’un ni l’autre n’avait la moindre idée de par où commencer…

— Je veux que tu arrêtes de fumer.

Okay, c’était clairement pas par quoi il aurait dû commencer et franchement il n’était même pas sûr qu’il avait le droit de lui demander ça, et en plus il n’avait clairement pas voulu dire ça. Il aurait dû dire une énième version de à quel point il était désolé, pas lancer des exigences qui ressemblaient carrément à des ultimatums…

Bon, tant qu’à ce que ce soit sorti…

— Et pas seulement parce que ça pue et que je suis jaloux que tu aies fait l’effort pour ton ex-femme et que tu le fasses pas pour moi.

Steve haussa un sourcil.

— Jaloux ?

— Arrête de jouer sur mes insécurités et ne change pas le sujet.

Le deuxième sourcil se leva aussi.

— Non, parce que là c’est le moment où on met tout à plat, non ? On joue cartes sur table ?

— Oui, on se dit la vérité.

— Eh ben la vérité c’est que je suis terrifié à l’idée que tu me crèves entre les pattes. Et que ce soit de ma faute. Donc je veux que tu arrêtes de fumer. Pense à moi qui, comme l’hérédité le prouve, ferait de la merde si tu clamsais et pense à tes enfants que tu veux voir grandir et à qui tu veux pas donner le mauvais exemple.

Steve ouvrit la bouche et la referma.

— Je promets de t’aider à remplacer le besoin d’avoir quelque chose entre les lèvres…

Steve leva les yeux au ciel.

— Non, mais sérieusement, je veux que tu penses à ta santé. Et à l’odeur immonde que ça laisse sur mes vêtements.

— Je fume presque jamais.

— Alors arrête définitivement.

— C’est ce que tu veux ?

— C’est le plus beau cadeau de Noël que tu puisses me faire mais ça c’est parce que j’ai déjà eu le sexe en Aston Martin et le sexe en uniforme.

— Quoi, c’est la limite de tes fantasmes.

— Non, mais le cancer du poumon et de la gorge est une réalité que je refuse de voir de plus près.

— On attaque fort.

— Vérité et cartes sur table et tout et tout.

— Okay, j’arrête de fumer.

Il ne put s’empêcher de sourire.

— Je peux rien promettre pour un accident de la route, mais j’essaierai de pas mourir connement d’un cancer des poumons.

— Merci.

— A mon tour. 

Ah ! Bien sûr que Steve avait des exigences, après tout, il était loin d’être à sa hauteur.

— Je veux savoir ce que tu penses de mes enfants.

Hein ?

— Ce que je pense de tes enfants ?

— Oui, quelle importance ils ont pour toi et quelle implication tu veux avoir dans leur vie.

— Ce serait pas plutôt quelle implication tu veux que j’aie dans leur vie ? Non, parce que je sais pas si tu l’as remarqué, mais je suis pas exactement un modèle pour les gosses.

— Pourquoi ?

— Pourquoi ? Je suis pas la personne la plus saine du monde au cas où le fait que je me sois barré en courant en découvrant que je t’aimais ne t’ait pas mis sur la voie ? J’ai tout un tas de traumas dus à ma mère, je suis pas vraiment très responsable et imagine que je refile mes traumas à tes mômes ?

— Ils sont suivis par un psy et étant donné que tu n’es pas ta mère et qu’ils ne seront exposés à elle que dans de rares occasions je pense qu’on a pas à s’en faire de ce côté donc : qu’est-ce que tu penses de mes enfants ?

— Qu’est-ce que j’en pense ? Ils sont adorables et parfaits et ils existent pas dans le monde réel tes gosses, ils font jamais de caprices, ils se plaignent pas ils se contentent de dire qu’ils sont fatigués, ils sont même tellement irréels qu’ils m’apprécient !

— Et toi, tu les apprécies ?

— Oui. Enfin tu sais j’ai jamais vraiment eu comme projet d’avoir des enfants, moi, alors, c’est un peu… nouveau. J’imagine que je pourrais en venir à les aimer. Je peux rien te promettre mais ils te ressemblent tellement, comment on pourrait ne pas les aimer ?

— Et donc si je décidais de les voir plus souvent ? 

— Ben je les verrais plus souvent.

— Et si je décidais de te les laisser plus souvent ?

— T’as vraiment pas peur que je leur refile mes névroses ?

— Les névroses ne se transmettent pas et non, je n’ai pas peur.

— Alors je dirai qu’on devrait y aller petit à petit. Je rappelle que la dernière fois que je suis resté seul un moment avec eux ton fils s’est battu…

— Mais tu acceptes de passer du temps avec eux ?

— Ils sont importants pour toi et ils ne sont pas insupportables. Clairement ça pourrait être pire, tu pourrais me demander de passer du temps avec ton ex-femme. Et elle me hait.

— Tu passeras du temps avec mon ex-femme.

— Oui mais pas en seul à seul, parce que là je garantie pas qu’elle ne me tue pas… Par contre je crois qu’elle ne me tuerait pas devant les enfants, vu qu’ils s’interposeraient.

— Donc tu es d’accord pour passer du temps avec eux.

— Oui, je suis d’accord pour passer du temps avec Diana et William, pour les emmener au cinéma et au zoo, pour aller les chercher à l’école quand tu ne pourras pas et les occuper avant que tu ne reviennes du boulot. Tant… que tu ne me reproches pas si après ils sont névrosés ou accros au jeu vidéo ou qu’ils ont des poils de chat plein leurs vêtements.

— Parce que maintenant tu as un chat.

— Ouais, enfin je crois, Lad a pas été très explicite, il m’a largué le chat et son mec m’a fait comprendre qu’il m’arriverait des misères si je ne la rendais pas heureuse. Donc oui, j’ai un chat, enfin nous avons un chat. Surprise !

— Les enfants vont l’adorer.

— Et Bethany va me haïr encore plus, c’est ça ?

— Vu qu’elle est allergique sûrement.

Steve se leva.

— Tu veux du café ou tu continues à l’eau ?

— Café s’il te plait.

Sa tête ne lui faisait presque plus mal et la lumière matinale caressait la peau de Steve alors qu’il remplissait les mugs.

— Allez, à ton tour, qu’est-ce que tu veux d’autre ?

— Hein ?

— Je viens de te poser une question, c’est à ton tour maintenant.

— Tu sais je crois que c’est tout, fumer était ton seul défaut.

— Je comprends pas pourquoi tu persistes à croire que je suis parfait ?

— Peut-être tout simplement parce que tu l’es : beau, riche, gentil, intelligent, attentionné, patient…

— Incapable de faire la cuisine, snob, prompt à la colère, possessif, avec des goûts désespérément mauvais en matière de mecs…

— Eh !

— Orgueilleux, têtu, commence à avoir des cheveux gris et en plus fumeur.

— Merci pour le compliment en tous cas.

— Montre-moi que j’ai tort.

— C’est pas ce que j’ai fait hier ?

— Tous mes partenaires avaient plein de qualités au lit, hors du lit… moins.

— Petit, Steve, très mesquin.

— C’est toi qui a commencé.

— Ah oui ? Et bien je vais te dire un truc que je ne supporte pas chez toi !

— Tu vois qu’on y vient.

— Tu veux qu’on joue cartes sur table et bien on jouera cartes sur table : je déteste le jazz. C’est une musique de prétentieux qui se la pètent et qui me donne envie de dormir à chaque fois.

— Hein ?

— J’ai toujours détesté ça, c’est sans saveur, c’est toujours la même chose et le pire c’est quand c’est commenté par des richards qui montent des salades interminables sur la difficulté de la condition humaine alors que leur seule difficulté est de choisir entre la cravate bleue ou la rouge.

— A ce point ?

Steve ne semblait pas furieux, plutôt amusé.

— A ce point, et je déteste aller aux concerts parce que non seulement il faut que je lutte pour ne pas m’endormir mais aussi pour ne pas hurler sur tous ces abrutis. Mais j’irais quand même t’accompagner encore et encore parce que je suis désespérément amoureux de toi.

— Tu sais que je vais pas t’amener juste pour que tu t’ennuies à côté de moi ?

— Oui mais je préfère venir pour faire barrière au cas où quelqu’un essaierait de venir te mettre le grappin dessus.

— C’est totalement stupide.

— Non, en plus maintenant que je t’ai tout dit ça me donnera l’occasion d’insulter les Ronald et les Debra sur la stupidité de leurs remarques.

— En gros tu as décidé de me faire jeter de tous les clubs ?

— Je peux me tenir sage… si tu me promets une récompense…

— Donc non seulement il faut que je t’emmène mais en plus il faut que je te fasse plaisir après ?

— Oui. Tu l’as dit, t’as de mauvais goûts en mecs…

Steve rit.

— Ton tour maintenant.

— Je veux que tu me dises quand quelque chose ne va pas. Je veux que tu t’arrêtes un moment, que tu y réfléchisses et que tu me dises. Je suis prêt à te donner du temps, à te laisser t’isoler un moment, mais je veux que tu reviennes m’en parler, que tu continues à me donner des nouvelles. Et je promets de t’appeler, de te harceler s’il le faut pour qu’on puisse communiquer.

— Tu veux pas que je suive une thérapie ?

— Tu fais ce que tu veux, si tu penses que tu en as besoin tu le fais, moi tout ce que je veux c’est qu’on communique, que tu ne disparaisses plus comme ça, d’un seul coup.

— Communiquer, je peux faire.

— Même quand les problèmes arriveront ? Même quand tu te seras disputé avec Bethany devant les enfants ?

— Comme si je pouvais être assez stupide pour me disputer devant eux, alors que si elle me crie dessus je suis une innocente victime !

— Lance.

La voix était sérieuse, il soupira et le regarda dans les yeux.

— Oui, même comme ça, même quand ma mère reviendra faire une crise de vieillesse sur le paillasson, même lorsque ton père voudra à nouveau que je prenne parti, même quand il faudra choisir si on va à la fête de Noël de ta boîte ou de la mienne, je promets de continuer à communiquer.

Steve se pencha en avant et l’embrassa.

— Ton tour.

Lance se lécha les lèvres.

— Tu sais je crois qu’il n’y a rien d’autre. J’aime être avec toi, je suis tellement stupidement amoureux de toi que j’aime même être avec toi quand on ne fait rien de sexuel, j’aime te faire à manger, j’aime regarder des vieux films allongé sur tes genoux, j’aime te voir sourire à tes gosses, j’aime le fait que t’es une grosse tête et que je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes la plupart du temps mais que tu prendrais la peine de me traduire en humain sans doctorat de physique si je te le demandais… Tu es mon monsieur Parfait. A ton tour avant que je ne me rende compte d’à quel point je parle comme une adolescente qui lit des histoires d’amour entre un vampire centenaire puceau et une lycéenne au QI d’huître.

— Je veux qu’on vive ensemble.


	10. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans les épisodes précédents de Physique et autres désagréments :
> 
> Oui, Lance a avoué à Steve qu’il l’aimait et qu’il voulait être avec lui et s’engager, mais est-ce qu’il est vraiment prêt à ce qu’ils habitent ensemble ?

Home sweet home

***

— Non mais c’est même plus de l’inspiration.

— On appelle ça un hommage.

— Un hommage ? Pitié, vous l’avez appelée Lana, vous avez à peine changé une lettre…

La porte de la cuisine se referma sur la conversation très animée qui risquait d’en venir aux mains.

— On peut pas leur dire de tous partir ?

Il posa le menton dans le creux de l’épaule de Steve et passa les mains jusque sur son ventre qu’il caressa à travers la chemise, soupirant avant de poser un baiser dans son cou.

— Etant donné qu’ils viennent juste d’arriver non.

Steve continua ce qu’il était en train de faire et il frotta ses lèvres doucement contre sa peau.

— Tu te rends compte que je n’ai pas dû parler plus de trois fois avec au moins la moitié d’entre eux… Et je parle de ceux que j’ai invités.

— Le fait que tu sembles incapable de te faire des amis ne veut pas dire qu’on va les renvoyer chez eux.

Il finit de placer les assiettes sur le plateau.

— J’ai des amis, plein d’amis !

Il savait que ses lèvres faisaient la moue mais il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher.

— Dans ce cas-là il fallait les inviter eux, répondit Steve, souriant, juste avant de l’embrasser, une caresse brève, chaude, amusée de sa bouche.

Il poursuivit le baiser en se penchant vers lui.

— T’es sûr que je peux pas te faire fléchir ? ronronna-t-il. 

La main droite alla pincer sa joue.

— Je suis sûr que tu peux prendre ce plateau de canapés et le porter jusqu’au salon.

Mais il continua.

— Sinon on pourrait toujours partir nous… Personne ne s’en apercevrait et je trouverai bien de quoi nous occuper…

Steve tourna dans le cercle de ses bras et ses mains se posèrent sur ses fesses, très heureuses.

— Pour tentante que soit la proposition je vais quand même te forcer à retourner là-bas.

— Cruel.

— Mais tu m’aimes quand même, déclara-t-il en l’embrassant à nouveau.

— Uniquement parce que tu as un beau cul.

— Et moi qui pensais que c’était mon gros cerveau qui t’attirait…

— Oh oui ton grooooos cerveau… dit-il en laissant sa main descendre lentement et…

— Argh ! Vous êtes dégoutants et une insulte pour mes yeux !

Il leva les yeux au ciel mais ne retira pas sa main.

— Tu sais Lawrence tu peux aussi refermer cette porte.

— Hors de question, je vais pas vous laisser vous envoyer en l’air alors que je suis dans les parages, c’est dégueu.

Pourquoi ça ne l’étonnait pas ?

— Tu me rappelles pourquoi on l’a invité ?

— Je crois qu’il a accompagné quelqu’un.

— Hahaha très drôle, genre j’avais envie de venir voir votre appart, bonjour la soirée de folie.

— Hey, vous avez décidé de vous faire votre soirée dans la soirée ?

Et maintenant c’était à Arthur de rentrer dans la salle.

— Oh, Steve, je suis désolé mais ton fils est en train de se faire démonter la gueule à Mario Party… Et c’est même pas par un de mes gosses.

— On ne peut pas être parfait dans tous les domaines.

Il posa la tête contre l’épaule de son petit ami et embrassa son cou.

— T’inquiète, je le ferais coacher pour que ça ne lui arrive plus.

— Hey Malon, alors ma chérie, tu es bien ici ?

Lad était en train de marcher et de parler au chaton et même si la cuisine était gigantesque il commençait à y avoir vraiment trop de gens.

Il soupira et relâcha son petit ami.

— Allez, prend un plateau Arthur et dehors, Lawrence… juste dehors, Steve ?

— Tiens, prend ça.

Il accepta aussi le baiser et reparti faire face aux innombrables gens qui avaient envahi leur nouvel appartement. 

Okay, une partie d’entre eux avait gardé le droit de rester manger et boire un peu en les aidant à ranger le plus vite possible l’intégralité de leurs possessions pendant toute la journée, les autres par contre…

Mais bon quel était l’avantage d’avoir un nouvel, immense, spacieux, bien décoré et bien situé appartement si personne ne le voyait ?

Steve avait invité des gens de son boulot, il avait fait de même. Bien sûr monsieur Parfait avait aussi invité ses ex parce que bien sûr il allait se coltiner les ex aussi longtemps que ça durerait. Tao… était surtout un problème de place, même si cette fois il n’y avait que deux bouledogues dans l’appart, il ne préférait pas savoir combien attendaient au parking et dans les alentours, quand à Bettany… bref. Il avait invité Lad et Arthur et il s’était retrouvé avec à peu près la moitié du staff de la Fondation Drakinian, le studio dans lequel bossait Lad et il était sûr que ça devait aller à l’encontre de plein de clauses de confidentialité mais bon, au moins Oz avait ramené ses gamins, ce qui avec ceux d’Arthur faisait plein d’occasions à William et Diana de sociabiliser. Ce qui faisait que Bettany pouvait pas se casser vite et ça par contre c’était un problème.

Il sourit et déposa les canapés sur la table basse. Ils avaient fait un super boulot quand même. Bien sûr il avait fait repeindre l’appart dans les couleurs qui iraient avec la déco avant le déménagement, mais ils avaient réussi à tout déballer et installer à sa place en seulement une journée, il se devait de se féliciter non seulement pour son bon goût mais pour son talent pour exploiter les gens. Et là les gros bras de Tao avaient enfin servi à quelque chose.

Enfin c’étaient les gros bras de Lawrence pour être exact puisque Tao avait été trop occupé pour se libérer une journée entière. Bien sûr ça voulait dire qu’ils avaient dû essuyer des commentaires et des plaintes toute la journée mais au vu des résultats ça en valait la peine.

Oui, ils pourraient facilement faire au moins six pages dans un magasine de déco. Ou dans Hello et autres feuilles de chou qui titrent : Le duc de Shmoll nous ouvre son appartement à New York. Grand, bien exposé, décoré avec goût, ils pourraient vendre du rêve à la ménagère de moins de 50 ans du fond de l’Iowa.

Les mains se posèrent sur ses hanches.

— Tu sais que tu as le sourire possessif et fier de mon père quand il fait amener un nouveau cheval aux courses ?

Il remua juste un peu les fesses, assez pour se faire comprendre.

— Tu es sûr que tu veux me comparer à ton père ?

— Okay, non, en effet, tu as juste l’air particulièrement content de toi.

Il se laissa aller contre son torse.

— Pourquoi je ne le serais pas ? Tout est exactement parfait.

Les bras se resserrèrent autour de lui.

— Maintenant il ne manque plus qu’à faire partir tout ce monde et on pourra baptiser chacune des pièces.

— Je n’ai plus exactement vingt ans tu sais.

— Homme de peu de foi, déjà je suis sûr d’être capable de t’aider, mais en plus j’ai pas dit qu’on devait tout faire tout de suite, on a le temps.

Il sentit les doigts de Steve glisser entre les siens. 

— J’aime cette idée.

— J’avais remarqué.

Steve était toujours plaisamment étonné quand il laissait entendre que c’était sérieux et parti pour durer longtemps entre eux. Lui il était juste toujours étonné mais étrangement l’idée le faisait sourire plus que partir en hurlant.

Il croisa le regard de Bettany et eut un sourire vainqueur et juste légèrement cruel. 

Elle ne les avait pas aidé à emménager, et vu ses goûts en matière de déco, dieu soit loué. Non elle était là pour la pendaison de crémaillère et ensuite pour reprendre les enfants puisqu’ils étaient sensé être chez elle ce soir. 

Il savait qu’il était petit, méchant, cruel et vindicatif. Il se connaissait après tout plutôt bien et il savait que la joie qu’il ressentait en voyant Bettany aujourd’hui le ferait sans doute aller en enfer. Mais bon puisqu’il devrait toujours supporter l’ex-femme/meilleure amie/mère des enfants parfaits, maléfique, il pouvait se réjouir de la voir le sourire crispé par la rage en train d’être écrasée par la beauté et la classe de leur nouvel appart.

Bon, avant d’en arriver là ils avaient dû en passer par bon nombre de conversations tendues et de moments où ils marchaient sur la corde raide tentant de ne pas s’énerver et faire fuir l’autre. Non parce que Steve n’avait aucune échelle de valeur quand il s’agissait d’argent, ou alors une échelle de valeur que seuls les quelques fils de lords qui avaient réussis à maintenir leur fortune malgré les crises successives comprenaient. Il avait proposé d’acheter l’appart. Oui, il s’était trouvé un mec qui voulait bien l’entretenir comme une poule de luxe. Ce qui aurait dû être le rêve et la consécration de sa vie. Sauf qu’il ne voulait pas vivre aux crochets de Steve. Okay, un cadeau par-ci par-là s’il voulait et il n’avait rien contre être emmené à l’autre bout du monde dans un hôtel super exclusif pour les vacances mais dans sa vie de tous les jours il voulait savoir où il en était, il voulait se sentir égal à Steve et pas juste un parasite pompant son fric.

Il avait une relation compliquée avec l’argent.

Ouais, c’était le moins qu’on puisse dire. Mais la plupart du temps regarder sa mère sombrer dans l’alcool et perdre ses biens un à un quand on avait pas encore dix ans, avait ce genre d’effet sur les gens. Alors oui, il aimait un certain train de vie, un certain confort et la part de l’héritage des Belfort qu’il avait reçu aurait pu lui permettre de mener une vie oisive. Mais il y avait toujours cette crainte tapie au fond de lui, ce besoin de savoir qu’il avait toujours une réserve disponible pour si quelque chose tournait mal. Essayez de faire comprendre ça à un riche lord anglais…

Bref, ils avaient eu beaucoup de discussions avant d’en arriver à l’idée pourtant simple de louer un appartement –okay, ils étaient sérieux et ils en étaient à l’étape sentiments mais pour l’heure il était toujours pas divorcé de son ex…– et de couper le loyer en deux, équitablement, même s’ils n’avaient pas exactement le même revenu et les mêmes ressources, bien qu’il gagne très honorablement sa vie, merci beaucoup, il n’était pas non plus à la rue, merde !

Ensuite il avait fallu se mettre à chercher l’appart, ce qui avait été une bataille en soi, parce que bien sûr seuls les meilleurs quartiers et les meilleurs appart pouvaient accueillir Sir Perfection et les enfants, ben oui, sauf qu’étrangement les meilleurs apparts et les quartiers les plus huppés faisaient monter drastiquement les prix. Ce qui les amenait à s’engueuler presque à nouveau parce que Steve ne comprenait juste pas qu’il puisse à la fois refuser de payer autant d’argent et refuser que ce soit lui qui paye.

Heureusement il y avait Felicia. Non seulement elle était compétente, ce qui faisait qu’ils l’avaient invité ce soir, mais en plus elle était clairement sous leur charme. Il n’avait jamais autant eu de femmes folles de lui et prêtes à tout pour lui que depuis qu’il était non seulement gay mais dans une relation stable et exclusive. Il suffisait qu’ils entrent tous les deux main dans la main quelque part pour que toutes les femmes leur sourient, détendues et appréciant le spectacle, ils avaient même eu droit à des avances, plusieurs fois, la plupart du temps assez tard le soir et par des femmes assez désinhibées par l’alcool mais quand même.

Bref, Felicia s’était démenée comme une folle pour leur trouver l’appart de leurs rêves dans le quartier que voulait Steve mais au prix que voulait Lance. 

Qui avait dit qu’on ne pouvait pas tout avoir dans la vie ?

— Bon, il faut que j’aille sauver Delleray et Yalap avant qu’ils ne se fassent écharper par Lawrence.

— Va preux chevalier, évite juste de m’envoyer la diva dans les pattes.

— En parlant de ça, ta mère était pas sensé venir ?

— Miracle de dernier moment, il y a eu une dissension au niveau des scénaristes, moralité tout le monde est en retard pour filmer et elle a pas pu se libérer.

— Tu sais que ça veut juste dire qu’elle viendra plus tard. De préférence sans s’annoncer. De préférence à un moment où on aura d’autres occupations.

— Ça pourra pas être pire que ton père la semaine dernière, franchement c’est pas compliqué de calculer l’heure qu’il est dans un autre fuseau. Ou de s’abstenir de téléphoner. Il sait que j’ai déjà un job et que c’est pas m’occuper de tous les problèmes de Relations Publiques de Laverty Inc ?

Steve l’embrassa rapidement.

— Je crois qu’il fait ça juste pour faire apparaître des rides sur ton visage à chaque fois que tu te plains.

Lance s’arrêta, offensé, fronçant les sourcils.

— Je n’ai pas de rides !

Steve rit et le laissa comme le perfide anglais qu’il était.

Le laissa seul ce qui bien sûr attira immédiatement les requins, enfin le requin et son nerd. Lad était toujours accroché à Malon comme à une réserve d’oxygène dans l’espace.

— C’est un chouette appart que vous vous êtes trouvé. Ma petite chérie y sera comme une reine, hein ma Malon ? Oh qu’est-ce que tu as grandi ma chérie ! Drake, c’est horrible, ils grandissent trop vite !

— Et le fait que tu les couves ne les empêchera pas de grandir.

Mais le corporatiste effrayant passa quand même les bras autour de la taille de son petit ami pour le rapprocher de lui et lui offrir son soutien et sa chaleur et des baisers et oh mon dieu ils allaient le faire vomir des arc-en-ciel !

— Ouais, le véto a dit qu’on pourrait bientôt la faire stériliser.

Les grands yeux de Lad, amplifiés par ses culs de bouteille se levèrent vers lui, entre accusateurs et trempés de larmes.

— Tu veux pas qu’elle ait de portée ?

— Je fais pas un élevage, Lad, donc non, elle n’aura pas de portée.

— Mais… Mais comment elle va se distraire quand vous êtes pas là si elle a pas d’autres chats dans sa vie ! Elle va développer des névroses.

Parce que maintenant il fallait aussi qu’il évite au chat d’avoir des névroses. 

— Les chats, surtout jeunes ont besoin d’une présence que deux adultes qui travaillent ne peuvent pas lui donner, d’où l’importance de lui trouver un compagnon. 

Eh, il avait déjà pris un chat il allait pas se retrouver avec un deuxième sur les bras !

— En plus il y a clairement la place dans votre appart.

— Et vous pourriez le faire choisir par les enfants, ajouta Drake, le sourire plein de dents.

— Oh, je connais un refuge, ils ont plein de pauvres chats à sauver !

— On te fera parvenir l’adresse. 

— Mais j’ai pas…

— Parce que sinon cette pauvre Malon sera malheureuse, le coupa Lad en enfonçant le visage dans la fourrure duveteuse et longue du chaton.

— Et personne ne veut que Malon soit malheureuse, déclara le requin avec un regard qui donnait des sueurs froides et franchement il avait vu de ses yeux vu, des mafieux qui faisaient moins peur.

— Tiens, prends-là, dit Lad en lui mettant la boule de poils dans les bras. J’ai le site du refuge, tu verras, ils ont même des chatons, comme ça tu peux déjà commencer à faire ton choix !

Malon ronronna dans ses bras mais il évita de trop l’approcher de son visage. Ces derniers temps elle s’était mise à mordre tout ce qui lui passait sous la main, surtout son visage. Alors qu’elle avait été tellement mignonne quand il allait pas bien. A croire qu’elle le préférait malheureux. Et c’était sans les réveils à quatre heures du mat parce que c’était l’heure de jouer et de faire des ronrons…

— Regarde celui-ci, il est pas adorable ? Chaton rouquin trouvé affamé avec sa mère dans le parking d’un supermarché.

Oui enfin il avait surtout l’air stupide avec ses yeux qui louchaient le pauvre petit. 

— Oh et celui-là, châton à poils longs, deux mois, issu d’une portée non désirée de chatte domestique.

Lad lui mit son téléphone dans la tronche avant de le reprendre presque immédiatement.

— Oh et celle-là, elle est adorable, Sally deux ans, trouvée en errance, joueuse et affectueuse. Oh et…

La main de son mec se posa sur le téléphone et Lad leva les yeux.

— Je crois qu’il a compris, Lad, tu te fais du mal, tu sais qu’on ne peut pas avoir tous ces chats à la maison.

— Oui, mais on pourrait faire famille d’accueil…

— Tu auras le cœur crevé à chaque fois qu’un animal part.

— Mais non, il partira pour être heureux.

— Zelda et Vaurien sont territoriaux.

— Mais non ils seront…

Ooookay, c’était sans doute le moment où il pouvait se barrer parce que là le monde avait cessé d’exister autour du couple qui avait l’air de partir dans une dispute qu’ils avaient eu mille fois.

Il se hâta de rejoindre le canapé où les enfants étaient en train de mener un combat terrible les uns contre les autres à Mario Party. Au moins aucun d’entre eux ne s’ennuyait, c’était toujours ça de pris. Il balança Malon dans les bras de Diana qui avait déjà perdu ce mini-jeu et passa la main dans les cheveux de William pour les ébouriffer et l’entendre protester qu’il allait perdre à cause de ça. Ce à quoi Willow lui répondit que non, que c’était juste parce qu’il était mauvais et c’était parti. 

Moment idéal pour faire une retraite stratégique.

xxx

— Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas qu’ils restent dormir ?

Il était à peu près sûr qu’il voulait que leur première nuit dans l’appart se passe sans les gosses mais il fallait bien avouer que les mômes avaient l’air défonce, d’ailleurs Diana était en train de dormir debout et il l’attrapa et la prit dans ses bras pour l’empêcher de se gameller. Super elle allait lui baver tout partout sur la chemise. Il embrassa quand même le haut de son crâne en la sentant serrer ses bras autour de lui.

Bettany le regardait comme si elle allait le tuer là maintenant tout de suite et lui arracher le cœur pour le jeter à des cochons sauvages sanguinaires.

— Ça ira, ils dormiront demain un peu plus tard, répondit ex-madame Parfait avec le sourire coincé et elle devait faire mal à force de serrer la main de son fils comme ça.

— Je vais prendre Diana et t’accompagner jusqu’au parking.

— Merci Steve.

A lui par contre elle lui faisait des sourires sincères, franchement, c’était injuste ! C’était Steve qui l’avait trompée ! Pas lui ! Pourquoi elle lui en voulait à lui ? Il lui avait jamais promis de la chérir et de la respecter jusqu’à ce que la mort les sépare !

Il laissa son petit ami prendre la gamine, se baissa pour recevoir un dernier câlin de William, ramassa Malon avant qu’elle ne s’enfuit dans le couloir pour aller mener sa vie et fit un faux sourire à Bettany. Steve accompagna son ex femme. Ce qui ne lui laissait plus que deux invités dans la maison (il ne comptait pas les garde du corps, c’était comme compter les manteaux comme des invités).

— Elle semble me détester, mais je n’arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi…

Lawrence leva les yeux au ciel dans un geste tellement gay qu’il s’étonnait qu’il ne génère pas des arcs-en-ciel.

— Bon allez Tao on se casse.

— Tu n’as pas oublié quelque chose Lawrence ?

Il vit l’artiste se raidir et regarder son petit ami avec ce regard de haine que les chats avaient parfois quand on leur donne une boulette de viande dans laquelle ils savent qu’il y a un médicament mais qu’ils sont incapables de ne pas avaler.

— Allons, c’est ta part du marché, dit son petit ami d’une voix suave d’evil vilain et franchement qu’est-ce qu’il faisait entouré de gens super creepy ?

— Je te hais, siffla Lawrence en allant prendre, violement, un sac dans l’entrée.

— Mais non.

— Si, je te hais et ce soir tu dors sur le canapé.

— C’est toi que ça dérange.

Sauf qu’au lieu d’agresser son mec Lawrence se vengea sur lui en lui enfonçant le sac dans l’estomac.

— Tiens, cadeau !

Il laissa redescendre Malon et attrapa le machin avant que l’artiste ne lui fasse des dommages permanents. 

— Et je tiens à préciser que t’as intérêt, un, à garder ton mec et deux, à plus jamais mentionner ce qu’il y a là-dedans parce que j’ai souffert et que je te hais, compris ?

Lawrence le regardait avec des yeux fous et il se contenta de secouer la tête. Tao attrapa son petit ami.

— Si on le croise pas dans l’ascenseur tu diras à Steve au revoir de notre part. Amusez-vous bien.

Et là-dessus ils partirent.

Et maintenant il avait peur de savoir ce qu’il y avait dans le sac.

— Enfin seuls.

Las bras de Steve s’enroulèrent autour de sa taille et franchement c’était ridicule à quel point il se sentait toujours mieux et il avait toujours envie de sourire quand son mec le touchait ! Ridicule !

— Quoi, tu n’es pas épuisé par une journée passée à ouvrir des boites et ranger des machins ?

— Je ne sais pas, ça dépend de ce qui est prévu au programme, répondit Steve en lui mordant doucement l’oreille et est-ce que ça pouvait être plus cucu que ça et en même temps il se sentait déjà répondre de manière positive et positivement trop rapide et sexuelle à cette toute petite caresse.

— Au programme il y a ouvrir une dernière boîte.

Il lui montra le sac.

— Qu’est-ce que c’est ?

— Cadeau de Tao et Lawrence, je doute que ce soit un presse-agrumes. 

— Une seule façon de vérifier.

Et il l’embrassa sur la joue avant de le lâcher et de prendre le sac, le forçant à le suivre vers la chambre. Lance éteignit derrière eux. Ils avaient un peu commencé à nettoyer avec les derniers invités mais définitivement le reste attendrait demain.

La chambre était sobre et moderne et immense et avec une vue imprenable sur le Lac Washington. Au milieu, en bois massif et luisant trônait le lit. Parce qu’ils avaient acheté un nouveau lit. Plutôt que de choisir celui de l’un ou l’autre, ils avaient acheté un nouveau lit. Ils avaient mis les anciens dans les chambres d’ami et maintenant ils avaient une espèce de paquebot géant comme lit, pas qu’il se plaigne de la taille gigantesque de la chose, mais c’était quand même une dépense qu’ils auraient pu éviter. Mais Steve avait insisté. Avec des arguments… convaincants. Plusieurs fois.

Lance vint rejoindre son mec sur le matelas. Qui était immense. Plus grand que ça c’était un ring de boxe.

Okay, il avait eu raison d’insister, c’était comme s’installer sur un rêve et heureusement que sa curiosité était piquée sinon il aurait fermé les yeux et dormi comme un connard. Il ne voulait jamais quitter ce lit. 

La boîte était blanche, sans la moindre inscription, assez grande pour contenir une paire de bottes. Et elle était maintenant au milieu du lit.

— Prêt ? demanda Steve les yeux rieurs.

Lance s’assit sur ses pieds.

— Pourquoi je sens que je vais le regretter ?

Steve enleva le couvercle et il aurait dû se douter de ce qu’il y avait dedans en fait. Juste à la haine qu’il y avait dans les yeux de Lawrence. Son petit ami passa la main sur les rangées d’emballages parfaitement intacts.

Lance n’arrivait pas à amener sa main jusqu’à les toucher.

— J’imagine bien Tao faire ce genre de cadeau mais Lawrence ? 

Pendant qu’il faisait la réflexion Steve tripotait une boite noire, sobre et design et il sentait sa curiosité se réveiller au point de tendre la main.

— Je crois que c’est sa punition ou la récompense de Tao pour t’avoir amené au bar.

Son petit ami lui laissa prendre la boîte et il manqua de la faire tomber en découvrant ce qu’il y avait à l’intérieur.

— Et donc comme cadeau de pendaison de crémaillère on a droit à un carton rempli de sex toys… 

— Je tiens à faire remarque que ce sont tes amis. Ton meilleur ami, commenta-t-il en reposant la boîte.

Steve sourit et se pencha vers lui, posant ses mains juste entre ses jambes, venant mettre sa bouche juste contre la sienne, l’embrasser un fugace instant avant de susurrer :

— Comme si ça ne t’intriguait pas.

Il était en train de rougir. Il avait beau essayer de ne pas le faire il se sentait rougir.

— J’ai jamais dit ça, je dis juste que c’est vraiment bizarre et atypique.

Pour toute réponse son physicien de concubin, puisque maintenant ils vivaient ensemble dans le péché, se contenta de reculer, de retourner la boîte et de tout laisser tomber sur le lit.

— Tu te rends compte qu’il faudra ranger avant la venue de la femme de ménage ? Et je parle même pas de tes enfants.

— Je me rend surtout compte qu’il va falloir trouver un endroit où les ranger.

— A l’abri de tes gamins.

— Et de la femme de ménage. Tu sais, ça m’étonnerait que ça la choque, dans un quartier comme celui-ci elle ne doit plus être choquée par grand-chose.

Il ne répondit pas, occupé à tenter d’identifier ce qu’il y avait maintenant sur le lit, certains étaient assez faciles à comprendre, d’autres…

— C’est un plug au bout d’un porte-clef ou c’est moi qui me trompe ?

Il se contenta de le désigner du bout du doigt.

— Je crois que tu ne te trompes pas et… oui « ornement anal, signe d’un certain raffinement érotique… » lu Steve sur la boîte.

— Et ben, ya des gens au marketing qui se touchent violement.

— C’est un peu normal quand on bosse dans l’industrie du sex toy, non ?

Il lui lança des pinces à téton à la figure parce que c’était vraiment pas drôle.

— Ça te donne des idées au moins ?

Il garda le silence, hésitant entre lui balancer encore autre chose au visage parce qu’il était quand même un peu gêné et lui dire que ça lui donnait clairement trop d’idées. Beaucoup d’idées qu’il n’avait pas eu avant et pourtant quand il s’agissait de Steve et son corps il avait toujours énormément d’idées sur comment les faire atteindre tous deux l’orgasme.

Il releva la tête, plongeant le regard dans les yeux verts et souriants et comme à chaque fois il répondit à son sourire parce qu’il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher et au secours il était une collégienne amoureuse.

— Prêt à te laisser faire ?

— Tu n’es pas sensé me dire que je dois choisir un safeword d’abord ? répondit Steve.

Lance leva les yeux au ciel.

— Laisse-moi deviner, on a voulu te conseiller de la lecture pendant que j’étais pas là ?

— Ça s’appelait « le BDSM pour les Nuls ou comment éviter que votre mec ne brise sa laisse. »

Steve rit avec lui et il se pencha, les mains au milieu des emballages tous plus sobres et en même temps plus pornographiques les uns que les autres pour pouvoir atteindre ses lèvres. C’était doux et lent, étrangement tendre et dissonant alors que le centre du lit était couvert de jouets aux couleurs criardes. Ça ça devait être la revanche de Lawrence, les couleurs immondes qui faisaient saigner des yeux.

Ils se séparèrent sur un sourire et ça arrivait beaucoup ces derniers temps. Beaucoup trop mais il n’arrivait pas à le regretter.

— Alors ? murmura Steve contre ses lèvres.

Alors c’était sincérité et cartes sur table et vérité et communication et donc il fallait qu’il lui dise.

— Je n’ai jamais utilisé de sex toys. Etrangement très peu de femmes acceptent ou se baladent avec pour un coup d’un soir.

— J’imagine que sortir un plug le premier soir a tendance à en faire fuir certain.

— Ça et on doit se sentir un peu bizarre quand on met ça dans son sac avant de sortir en boîte.

— Je suis persuadé qu’il doit y avoir des sacs discrets vendus par les sex-shops pour ranger discrètement, glamoureusement et avec panache ses sex toys.

Ils se souriaient encore et c’était comme s’ils ne pouvaient plus s’arrêter. Ils étaient chez eux, sur leur lit, en train de parler au-dessus d’une vingtaine de boîtes remplies de sex toys et il avait l’impression qu’il n’avait jamais été aussi heureux de sa vie.

— Et donc, ça te dit de me dépuceler de… ma virginité sexoludique ?

— Dis comme ça on pourrait penser que tu es une rougissante pucelle.

— Je suis une rougissante pucelle. Sur le point de te renverser sur le lit et de te mettre des menottes… en métal doublé de fourrure zèbre… Non ça va pas être possible. Attends…

Il fouilla un peu plus longtemps dans la pile.

— Ah, mieux ! Scotch de bondage, beaucoup mieux !

— Et qu’est-ce que tu as l’intention de faire avec ça ?

Il se redressa légèrement pour être juste un peu plus grand que Steve à genoux.

— Virer ce qu’il y a sur le lit, t’étendre, lever tes bras, attacher tes poignets ensemble et ensuite me laisser guider par mon imagination…

Il aimait ce regard affamé que promenait Steve sur son corps, il avait envie de le voir tout le temps. Dans toutes les circonstances. Parce qu’il le faisait se sentir puissant, désiré, aimé.

— Qu’est-ce que tu attends alors ?

Les mots lourds et sexy glissaient sur sa peau comme des caresses alors qu’ils n’étaient même pas nus.

— Juste autre chose à trouver avant de tout balancer ailleurs.

Il replongea dans la pile. Et trouva la corde. Et ce qui allait avec.

— « Le shibari pour les Nuls » ?

— On peut pas accuser T…

Il mit la main sur la bouche de son petit ami, étouffant le nom.

— Plus de mention de tes ex dans notre chambre. Nouvelle règle.

Il sentit le sourire de Steve contre sa paume, comme une chatouille brûlante. Il l’enleva.

— Notre chambre ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel avec juste un brin de théâtralité. 

— Oui notre chambre et maintenant arrête, je me sens comme une collégienne de treize ans qui fantasme sa vie avec son amoureux.

Cette fois-ci ce fut Steve qui se pencha vers lui pour l’embrasser. Encore un de ces baisers doux et clairement avec ce genre de baisers comment est-ce qu’il pouvait se sentir autre chose qu’une collégienne amoureuse ?

— Et y a quelque chose de mal à se sentir comme une collégienne amoureuse ? demanda-t-il après l’avoir relâché.

— Non, c’est juste ridicule.

Il savait qu’il rougissait un peu, il se sentait totalement honteux.

— Bon, assez parlé !

Il poussa tous les jouets d’un grand revers de la main et si ce n’était pas aussi jouissif que de le faire avec des papiers sur son bureau pour ensuite y prendre son petit ami, c’était quand même amusant.

— Couché. Maintenant.

— Sûr qu’on doit pas choisir de safeword ? 

— Je suis sûr qu’il y a une muselière quelque part par terre, ne m’oblige pas à aller la chercher, menaça-t-il.

Et Steve se laissa tomber sur leur énorme lit qui était une pure invitation à la débauche, puis, après une œillade enflammée digne de pin-up des années 60, leva les poignets pour qu’il les lui attache.

Il enjamba sa taille pour accéder à ses bras, ouvrant les manchettes pour dénuder sa peau. Il prit ensuite le scotch, se sentant juste un peu ridicule. C’était comme une sorte de papier film super résistant et plus sexy et il entoura les poignets de Steve, pas trop serrés et le scotch se colla sur lui-même.

— Ça va ?

Il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de le lui demander. Dans ses fantasmes, et il en avait eu quelques uns où il attachait Steve au lit pour faire ce qu’il voulait ensuite de lui, il ne s’arrêtait pas pour lui demander ça, parce que dans ses fantasmes ça n’avait pas d’importance et Steve ne risquait pas de se faire mal, mais non seulement il ne voulait pas aller aux urgences et expliquer qu’il avait démis l’épaule de son mec en faisant un peu de bondage, mais en plus il s’agissait de Steve et il voulait que tout soit parfait pour lui. Toujours.

Steve hocha la tête. Lance prit la corde, elle était extraordinairement douce. Il reprit les poignets et les attacha sommairement, c’était juste pour pas qu’il ne puisse lever les bras. Il se pencha en avant pour aller attraper l’un des montants du lit. 

— T’as pas l’impression d’être un peu trop habillé pour ça, si tu étais nu au-dessus de moi tout de suite ce serait plus intéressant.

— La patience est mère de toutes les vertus.

— Je croyais qu’on s’apprêtait à s’adonner au vice ?

— Seulement si tu es sage.

Il finit le nœud.

— Ça tire pas ?

— Non.

Il se rassit sur la taille de Steve et sourit, le contemplant sous lui.

— Et voilà, tout à moi, dit-il, la voix un peu rauque alors qu’il passait le pouce sur les lèvres de son petit ami.

— Tout à toi, lui répondit son amant, sa langue caressant légèrement son doigt, ses yeux assombris par le désir et ça suffisait à le remplir de frissons d’anticipation.

Il déglutit, sentant qu’il commençait déjà à être à l’étroit dans son pantalon. Il enleva sa main et ses doigts tremblèrent un peu quand il défit les boutons de sa chemise avant de la jeter loin derrière lui. Il passa ensuite à celle de Steve. Il ne pourrait pas l’enlever, elle resterait juste ouverte, délicieusement froissée et il ne doutait pas que l’image de Monsieur Parfaits retenu au lit, chemise ouverte, pantalon à peine déboutonné, les lèvres rouges, les pupilles dilatées par le désir ne soit une vision qu’il ne garde et ne chérisse longtemps.

Il s’attela donc à transformer son fantasme en réalité. Essayant de lutter contre ces moments où ses doigts s’attardaient, presque sans autorisation sur la peau brûlante, où il baissait la tête pour aller effleurer son cou, où il voulait plus que tout l’embrasser et s’écraser contre lui.

Enfin, il recula, allant s’asseoir sur les jambes musclées pour contempler son œuvre. Encore mieux que ce à quoi il s’attendait, il voyait les muscles bien définis de ses avant bras contre le scotch noir, la chemise ouverte sur son torse et il avait toujours apprécié son torse, mais l’aspect débraillé de rajoutait un petit quelque chose…

Il ne manquait plus qu’un… gros détail.

Oui, il fallait qu’il arrête de faire des blagues pas drôles dans sa tête.

Il se pencha et posa la bouche contre la soie délicate et noire, épousant les contours qui commençaient à prendre de l’ampleur et du relief. Il se laissa envahir par l’odeur familière, excitante de musc, il se risqua à mouiller le tissu juste sur le bout avant de reculer légèrement, de regarder la chair qui tendait la soie, qui commençait à pousser l’élastique. Il essaya d’étouffer le gémissement qui lui vint mais le sourire satisfait de Steve lui montra qu’il n’avait pas vraiment réussi. 

Pas grave, il aurait bientôt sa revanche. 

Il se poussa sur les côtés.

— Lève les hanches.

Le pantalon glissa facilement, ne laissant que le boxer, indécemment mouillé, obscène, délicieux spectacle .

— Tu as vu quelque chose qui te plait ?

Il laissa ses yeux remonter lentement l’étendu de chair nue avant d’arriver jusqu’à ces yeux verts et amusés.

— Tu mériterais le bandeau en plus du bâillon. 

Steve souriait toujours et il en profita.

Il tira son arme secrète de la poche où il l’avait mise dès qu’il l’avait vue sur le lit, descendit le boxer sans autre avis et passa le cockring autour de son sexe, l’ajustant. 

— Oh…

Il se tourna vers Steve dont la respiration était devenue haletante.

— Tu m’ôtes le mot de la bouche.

Et il se débarrassa du sous-vêtement.

Ce n’était pas la première fois que le seul mot qu’il avait en tête pour qualifier son amant était pornographique, mais là il était difficile de penser à autre chose en le voyant. Il était un fantasme d’adolescent en chair et en os. La lumière baisait ses muscles saillants, le noir du scotch et du cockring faisaient ressortir sa peau, son sexe saillait, impressionnant et la chemise ouverte rajoutait une nouvelle touche de débauche.

Il avait la gorge sèche. Et des frissons partout. Et envie de se jeter sur Steve maintenant. 

Mais il avait plan. Un bon plan en plus. Il pouvait s’y tenir et rendre son petit ami fou de désir et voir jusqu’où il pouvait le pousser avant qu’il ne le supplie. 

Ou alors c’était lui qui allait supplier. Et il allait le faire très vite si il ne cessait pas de le regarder comme hypnotisé.

Il se mit donc à la tâche, posant les doigts sur la chair engorgée de son sexe et sentant Steve tressaillir. 

— Plus sensible que d’habitude ? demanda-t-il en le caressant du pouce.

— Différent, fut tout ce que dit Steve dans un souffle, presque un soupir.

En tous cas il y avait clairement une différence de taille assez… fascinante en fait. A présent tout ressortait : la veine sous la verge, le gland et il était clairement plus gros dans sa main.

Il laissa ses lèvres entrouvertes glisser autour du gland, faisant abstraction des gémissements. Oui. Plus gros. Et il ne pensait pas que ça pouvait lui faire autant d’effet. Mais clairement grâce à monsieur Parfait il s’était maintenant découvert une attirance pour les grosses bites…

Un sentiment de gêne mêlée de honte lutta contre l’anticipation qu’il sentait grandir dans son ventre.

Il se retira.

Il commençait à être terriblement à l’étroit dans son pantalon. Il descendit du lit et l’enleva, prenant le temps de le plier sur une chaise. Par contre il laissa son boxer tomber sur le sol avant d’aller vers la table de chevet pour fouiller dans le tiroir. Il jeta le lubrifiant sur le matelas, le laissant rouler jusqu’à la cuisse de Steve avant de se pencher pour attraper quelque chose sur le sol. Il alla jusqu’à la salle de bain. C’était cruel mais nécessaire. Après tout l’attente renforçait le plaisir.

A son retour il s’arrêta un instant dans l’encadrement de la porte, laissant son regard se repaître du spectacle impressionnant. A tous les points de vue. Il commençait à craindre que tout le sang du corps de Steve n’aie migré au sud. 

— Je ne t’ai pas trop fait attendre, j’espère ?

Il avait bien sûr pris son temps. Il était comme ça.

— Je te hais.

Il se remit à marcher, le sourire aux lèvres, laissant la voie légèrement rauque de Steve, pas encore défaite mais bientôt, oh oui bientôt, le caresser. 

— Je prendrai ça comme une déclaration d’amour.

Il revint sur le lit, posa ce qu’il avait apporté hors de vue et s’occupa de reprendre exactement là où il s’était arrêté. Laissant son grognement appréciatif vibrer contre le sexe enflé. 

C’était étrange, il s’était habitué à sa taille, à son poids sur la langue et là c’était juste différent. Mais il s’y faisait et s’installa mieux entre les jambes de Steve, attrapant le lubrifiant et le laissant couler sur ses doigts. Il le prit le plus profondément, ce qui était moins que d’habitude parce que bon, il avait pas encore maîtrisé le décrochement de mâchoire à volonté, avant de commencer à le pénétrer de son index et heureusement qu’il avait prévu le sursaut du bassin de Steve parce que sinon il aurait étouffé, mais c’était toujours bien de savoir qu’on faisait de l’effet et les jurons de son petit ami étaient une douce musique à son oreille. 

— Un problème ? demanda-t-il comme un connard quand il le relâcha, un filet de bave s’échappant de sa bouche et l’obligeant à l’essuyer.

— Je te déteste.

C’était le genre de compliments qu’il aimait. Il sourit et de retira son doigt ce qui produit une nouvelle bordée de jurons.

— Je crois que j’ai vu de la peinture comestible.

Il lécha le long de la veine tandis que sa main cherchait son autre surprise.

Le grognement de Steve pouvait tout aussi bien signifier oui que non, que grogne. Il décida de ne pas le prendre en compte et de poursuivre sur sa lancée.

— Je sais pas ce que je préfère : t’écrire « Ad astra » sur les reins et te prendre ou le contraire.

Steve grogna et il sourit. Avant de le pénétrer à nouveau. 

Puis il laissa ses deux mains parcourir le torse de Steve pendant qu’il continuait à embrasser, lécher, caresser son sexe, attendant une réaction. 

— Oh…

Ses lèvres sourirent et il remonta lentement la bouche, laissant sa langue traîner le plus longtemps possible.

— Tu as trouvé une nouvelle main ?

Il lui sourit, essuyant ses lèvres humides.

— Pas exactement.

Et il alluma le vibreur au minimum mais ce fut suffisant pour faire s’arquer Steve et le faire crier et décidément heureusement que les enfants étaient pas resté cette nuit. 

— Surprise.

Okay, ça c’était juste cruel. Mais tellement jouissif. Enfin non mais bon, c’était une expression. 

Il sourit et reprit sa fellation histoire de faire souffrir un peu plus Steve. Et d’entendre sa voix se perdre et ses halètements et de sentir ses hanches bouger contre ses mains qui tentaient de le maintenir contre le matelas. Il tourna légèrement le bouton pour accroître l’intensité des vibrations. 

Et ce fut lui qui gémit parce que les sons que faisait Steve…

Clairement il y avait de grands risques qu’il ne tienne pas… Temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Il versa une dose généreuse de lubrifiant sur le sexe gonflé et rouge, frissonnant sous les caresses de la peau brûlante contre sa paume. Puis il se mit en selle. 

Oui, il aimait les jeux de mot pourri même dans sa propre tête. Et alors ?

Il sentait clairement la différence de taille. Il avait jamais fait de fixette sur la taille avant mais maintenant il comprenait clairement qu’on pouvait faire une fixation dessus parce que c’était juste presque trop et en même temps c’était… parfait.

Il inspira longuement, fermant les yeux pour éviter de se ridiculiser en jouissant avec juste le gland à l’intérieur. Mais il savait qu’il avait les mains qui tremblaient et qu’il n’arrivait pas à empêcher les grognements qui lui échappaient, mais c’était tellement bon et il ne se lasserait jamais de cette sensation et de Steve sous lui tellement musclé et brûlant et solide.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière et poussa un long râle qui se répercuta dans la chambre alors qu’il arrivait au bout. Il se laissa aller jusqu’à poser son front contre celui de Steve.

— Wow, dit-il quand il eut repris son souffle et ouvrit les yeux.

Les yeux verts de Steve étaient fixés dans les siens.

— Définitivement quelque chose qu’il faudra refaire.

— Tu essayes de me tuer ?

Sa voix était grave et rauque et un pêché à elle seule et il dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas jouir immédiatement.

— Surtout pas. Interdiction de mourir. Permission de continuer ce genre de choses.

— Tu es insatiable, dit Steve avec un petit mouvement des hanches qui était juste diabolique.

Il enfonça ses ongles dans les épaules de son petit ami.

— Je promets que quand je voudrai te tuer tu le sauras.

— Tu es sûr ? Je vais faire un infarctus si tu ne bouges pas. Trop de sang loin de mon cœur.

Il continuait à bouger un peu, mais sans appui et avec un autre corps sur lui il ne faisait pas grand-chose. Enfin pas grand-chose qui suffisait à faire trembler et gémir Lance mais bon, rien comparé au raz-de-marée que ce serait bientôt.

— Non. Tu le sauras quand j’essaierai de te tuer. 

Il avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration et ils n’avaient même pas encore commencé les choses sérieuses.

— Quand tu m’auras épousé sans contrat de mariage, continua-t-il. Tu seras devenu impuissant. Parce que sinon hors de question que je te tues.

— Tu sais comment flatter un homme, lui répondit Steve, en bougeant pour l’embrasser et définitivement il fallait qu’il se remette au travail parce que sinon il allait jouir comme ça et ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter un peu plus. 

— Et tu n’as encore rien vu, dit-il avant de tourner la molette du vibro.

Et de hurler en creusant les reins parce que le mouvement de hanches de Steve le rendait fou. Il enfonça les doigts plus profondément, sentant ses ongles mordre dans les épaules de son amant et commença à accompagner ses mouvements. 

Un moment il fut tenté de le libérer juste pour sentir ses mains sur ses hanches, leur poids, leur force. Puis il se redressa et força Steve à rester parfaitement immobile, tous deux pantelants, enfiévrés de désir et pourtant immobiles et il savait que c’était pire pour son amant parce que le vibro continuait de le stimuler et il ne pouvait ni bouger ni jouir et la pression devait juste être terrible. Et pourtant il ne disait rien.

— Tu veux quelque chose ?

Il attrapa la petite télécommande et regarda Steve.

— Si je te demande est-ce que je l’aurais ?

Il se pencha.

— Tu sais bien que je ne peux rien te refuser, souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Avant d’augmenter encore l’intensité. 

— Lance !

Il avait l’impression de sentir les vibrations lui aussi, en tous cas les tremblements de Steve se répercutaient sur son corps.

— Quelque chose à demander ?

— Arrête de jouer.

Il tourna la molette. Pour mieux revenir à plus fort immédiatement après.

— Putain !

La voix de Steve était éraillée, haletante, grave, totalement brisée par le plaisir et le besoin de jouir.

— Quelque chose à dire ?

Il n’avait aucun doute que la sienne était aussi particulièrement altérée, il avait marqué une longue pause à chose et dû retenir un gémissement après.

— Laisse-moi jouir.

Il sourit et se redressa.

— Avec plaisir.

Il poussa sur ses cuisses, remontant le long de la verge, s’arrêtant juste avant de la perdre. La position était difficile, elle faisait mal à ses muscles et en plus il devait se baisser sans visibilité pour retrouver le bout du cockring, mais il la garda.

— Prêt ?

Et il défit l’attache de l’anneau et se laissa retomber. La sensation n’était pas bien différente, mais c’était peut-être parce qu’il était fixé sur le visage de Steve, sur le cri qui tentait de lui échapper, sur la lèvre qu’il se mordait pour éviter de jouir immédiatement, sur la tension de ses muscles et la sueur qui s’accumulait autour de sa pomme d’Adam.

Il fit la seule chose qu’un connard comme lui pouvait faire.

Il augmenta le vibro au max et se remit à bouger. 

Il n’eut pas besoin d’attendre longtemps. Les pieds de Steve se plantèrent dans le matelas, et putain il était athlétique parce qu’il le soulevait presque et chaque poussée était plus divine que la précédente et il savait qu’il était en train de hurler mais presque…

Il en fut bon pour presque. Si Steve avait eu ses mains libres sans doute qu’il aurait réussi à le faire jouir à peu près en même temps, mais là, il le sentit trembler sous lui et même s’il continua un peu après il finit par se laisser aller, épuisé contre le lit.

Il redescendit. Ses cuisses le tiraient un peu. Il alla défaire la corde, déchira le scotch pour libérer les mains de son petit ami puis se laissa tomber à côté de lui, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

— T’as pas l’impression d’avoir oublié quelque chose ? demanda la voix épuisée, satisfaite, délicieusement grave de son amant.

— Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu veux parler, répondit-il en frottant sa joue contre sa peau.

— Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, menaça-t-il alors même que sa main remontait pour caresser son flanc.

Il se poussa juste un peu pour embrasser sa mâchoire puis son sourire.

— Je suis totalement effrayé.

— Tu es épuisant.

— Oui, mais c’est pour ça que tu m’aimes.

— Oh, je sais pas, je crois que je t’aimes surtout pour ton joli cul.

— Flatteur. 

Il se laissa embrasser, profitant de la chaleur douce du corps relaxé de Steve, de sa main dans ses cheveux, du plaisir de l’avoir fait jouir.

Et se retrouva renversé sur le dos en une seconde. Et très excité. Parce qu’avoir Steve au-dessus de lui était toujours excitant.

— Brute.

— C’est pour ça que tu m’aimes, dit-il avant de l’embrasser.

Lentement, longuement, passionnément et en le faisant presque couiner.

— Non, je t’aime juste pour la taille de ta bite, rétorqua Lance, juste un peu vexé par le cri qu’il venait de pousser.

Il hoqueta quand Steve lui mordit le téton.

— Okay, je t’aime pour ton incroyable personnalité ! Et ton cerveau. Ton gros cerveau. 

Steve lécha son nombril ce qui comme toujours le fit éclater de rire, c’était pas sa faute s’il était chatouilleux de là.

— C’est pas là que t’es sensé mettre ta bouche, tu sais.

— Pourquoi je t’obéirais ?

— Parce que je t’aime ?

C’était comme un joker, à chaque fois qu’il le lui disait Steve lui donnait ce qu’il voulait. Bon et chaque fois qu’il le lui disait il se sentait comme une ado rougissante, mais là tout de suite ça en valait la peine si ça mettait sa bouche sur sa bite.

Et en fait il aimait aussi le lui dire. Mais une fois de plus, collégienne amoureuse.

Avec un pénis en érection… Ouais, il allait arrêter de penser.

— Vraiment ?

Le visage de Steve était beaucoup plus près de l’endroit où il le voulait.

— Tu veux juste que je le répète.

Une main chaude se referma sur son sexe, mais pas assez serré pour qu’il puisse juste se soulager en bougeant les hanches.

— Je ne sais pas, qu’est-ce que tu en penses ?

— Que tu es une allumeuse.

Steve se contenta d’un regard qui lui disait clairement qu’il pouvait parler et il capitula.

— Okay, je t’aime. Je suis fou amoureux de toi et maintenant fais-moi l’amour grand fou !

Steve lui lécha une nouvelle fois le nombril et il protesta en essayant de le faire arrêter au milieu des rires mais autant essayer de faire bouger une montagne. 

Il était en plein milieu d’une crise de rire lorsqu’il sentit ses lèvres descendre sur lui et c’était sans doute le fait que ses muscles étaient déjà contractés ou une connerie pareille mais il jouit.

Comme un puceau de quinze ans…

Et il ne doutait pas qu’il allait être rouge de honte dans pas longtemps, mais là il était juste heureux.

— Ça c’était décevant ! dit-il en laissant retomber sa tête sur l’oreiller, vidé et épuisé.

Steve le regardait, appuyé sur son coude pour se redresser.

— Non, je ne trouve pas.

— Parce que c’est pas toi l’éjaculateur précoce.

— Ou parce que le fait que tu sois à ce point excité par moi te rende incapable de te retenir est érotique ?

Il rassembla ses dernières forces et lui lança un coussin à la figure.

— Sûr que tu veux commencer à jouer à ce jeu là ?

— Sûr que je veux que tu la fermes.

— Et moi je voudrais que tu m’enlèves ce que tu as oublié tout à l’heure. 

— Oups ?

— Je ne te crois pas une seconde.

Il enleva le petit vibro. Et ensuite le lui lança avec une bouteille de nettoyant pour jouets et des lingettes. 

— Au boulot.

Steve leva un sourcil.

— Parce qu’en plus c’est à moi de faire ça ?

— Tu es Monsieur Parfait et je suis épuisé, dit-il en se recouchant, les mains derrière la tête.

Il ferma les yeux et ne les rouvrit que quand Steve embrassa son épaule. Il se tourna, passant ses bras autour du cou de son petit ami. 

— Alors, pas trop déçu de ne pas avoir eu du sexe parfait ?

Steve sourit en l’embrassant parce que Steve était le meilleur des hommes et clairement il allait bientôt dormir parce qu’il en était à être en admiration devant son mec et à frotter sa joue contre la sienne.

— C’est toujours du sexe parfait quand c’est avec toi.

Le meilleur des hommes.

— Je t’aime.

Il n’avait pu s’empêcher de le dire. C’était comme si tout le bonheur et toute la chaleur du monde l’envahissait en même temps, c’étaient des licornes et des chatons et de la barbe à papa. Ça le rendait heureux. C’était Steve. Juste lui. Et il avait l’impression qu’il était devenu le centre de son monde.

— Je t’aime aussi.

Il se laissa embrasser, fermant les yeux pour prolonger le moment.


	11. Héritage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans les épisodes précédents de Physique : 
> 
> Tout va pour le mieux dans la vie de Lance, non seulement il est réconcilié avec Steve, mais ils habitent ensemble, franchement, qu’est-ce qui pourrait venir gâcher leur bonheur ?

Héritage

***

— Wow.

Lance laissa retomber sa tête contre l’oreiller. Il avait clairement l’impression d’avoir vu des étoiles.

— Wow.

— Je crois que tu l’as déjà dit.

Il n’avait plus assez de force pour tourner la tête vers son petit ami mais il devinait sans difficulté le sourire satisfait et fier qui caressait ses lèvres.

Il lui fit un doigt et le laissa retomber immédiatement. 

— On devrait se disputer plus souvent. 

Un baiser se posa sur son épaule.

— Enfin seulement si le résultat final c’est du sexe comme ça. Je crois que je sens plus mes jambes. Arrête de sourire.

— Comment tu veux que j’arrête alors que tu me caresses dans le sens du poil ?

Il frappa, au hasard, et sa main fut en contact avec de la peau, sans doute une cuisse, il estima que c’était une réussite.

— On se disputait sur quoi au fait ?

Un autre baiser fut déposé sur son épaule suivit d’une main.

— J’en ai plus aucune idée. C’était sûrement très important. 

— Ah ben bravo.

— Si tu veux je peux chercher plus intensément de façon à ce qu’on soit forcé de se crier dessus à nouveau.

— Tant que tu me prends à nouveau contre le mur je suis d’accord.

— Tu vas m’épuiser.

— Au moins tu mourras heureux, enfin sauf si tu me laisses insatisfait, je te jure que tu mourras pas heureux.

Le baiser progressa jusqu’à sa tempe, doux et humide.

— Tu es un monstre.

— Je suis exactement ce que tu voulais. 

— Un rêve devenu réalité.

— Exactement.

Lance tourna la tête pour accepter le baiser long et languide. 

— J’arriverai jamais à atteindre la salle de bain.

— Je te proposerais bien de te porter si quelqu’un ici ne m’avait pas totalement épuisé. Tu en seras réduit à t’appuyer sur moi comme un petit vieux.

— Sexy.

— Les joies de vivre ensemble. 

— Bon, alors je me lève quand tu te lèves.

— On va s’endormir tous les deux et tu le sais.

— C’est ce qui arrive quand on fait des galipettes à… une heure du matin une nuit de semaine. 

— Je t’ai pas entendu te plaindre tout à l’heure.

— Non, mais maintenant que j’ai eu le beurre, l’argent du beurre et le cul du crémier tu peux être sûr que je vais pas me gêner pour te reprocher plein de trucs.

— L’homme parfait.

— Je trouve aussi.

Le téléphone les interrompit, jetant une sonnerie froide et criarde, violente. Steve se releva et attrapa le combiné.

— Oui ?

Lance se redressa et s’étira, l’oreille aux aguets. A cette heure-ci soit c’était un faux numéro, soit c’était une mauvaise nouvelle. Ou sa mère qui l’appelait ivre. Il espérait que c’était un faux numéro.

— Bonsoir Alfred.

Mauvaise nouvelle. 

Il alluma l’ordinateur. 

Il entendit l’inspiration choquée de Steve. 

— J’arrive. Je téléphonerai à nouveau avant d’embarquer.

Il tapa le lieu d’arrivée et lança la recherche.

— Merci Alfred.

Il entendit le combiné être reposé.

— Va te laver, je suis en train de prendre les billets d’avion et ensuite je réserverai un taxi. 

Steve ne fit pas un bruit. Il releva les yeux. 

Il était encore planté là, la main au-dessus du téléphone, sous le choc.

Lance confirma la réservation des billets et se leva.

— Tout va bien se passer.

Il passa les bras autour de sa taille et commença à le caresser alors qu’il embrassait doucement ses lèvres.

— On va arriver là-bas le plus vite possible et tout va bien se passer. 

Il posa son front contre le sien.

— Tu verras, tout va bien se passer. Pour l’instant va te laver, je m’occupe de tout. 

Il le poussa vers la salle de bain, ouvrit l’eau et ressortit. Il réserva le taxi, prit une valise et commença à y jeter des vêtements pour eux deux, alla prendre le portable de Steve, éteignit le sien.

— J’appelle Lad pour qu’il s’occupe de Malon. Je m’habille et le taxi devrait être là. Vérifie ce qu’il y a dans la valise s’il te plait.

Steve lui obéit, de manière presque automatique tandis qu’il laissait un message sur le répondeur de Lad avant d’appeler aussi son requin de petit ami parce que Lad était connu pour pouvoir passer des semaines sans retrouver son téléphone. 

L’interphone sonna alors qu’il laçait ses chaussures. 

— Prends la valise, je prends les clefs. 

Il embrassa Malon avant de fermer la porte. 

— A Sea-Tac, s’il vous plait.

La radio était heureusement à un volume acceptable et la voix grave et accentuée de la présentatrice annonça une nouvelle chanson. Autour d’eux les lumières de la ville filaient. Il prit la main de Steve et serra. Il le sentit perdre un peu de la rigidité qui tétanisait ses muscles. 

Ils ne parlèrent pas, la radio et les lumières filantes comme un écran entre eux, mais leurs mains étaient toujours jointes dans la pénombre de la banquette arrière. 

Ils passèrent la douane dans le silence assourdissant des machines, sous les yeux fatigués des agents de la sécurité, dans le cliquetis des ceintures et tous objets métalliques, merci. Steve eut à peine le temps d’appeler Alfred avant qu’ils n’embarquent sur le vol pour Boston qui leur permettrait de prendre un avion pour Heathrow avant leur dernière correspondance pour Liverpool. 

L’avion décolla dans le silence et très vite les lumières s’éteignirent dans la classe business. 

Il étala la couverture et se serra contre Steve, sa main reprenant la sienne, ses lèvres embrassant sa tempe. 

— Que s’est-il passé ?

— Caillot de sang au cerveau. Il est en salle d’opération. Il y était toujours tout à l’heure. Mrs T. est à l’hôpital avec lui. 

— Tout va bien se passer.

Steve se tourna, cachant son visage contre son cou.

— T’en sais rien. On est tellement loin, si ça se trouve…

Il le prit dans ses bras, commençant à caresser son dos.

— Ton père est bien trop têtu pour se laisser faire par un caillot de sang. Tout va bien se passer.

— Et si ça ne se passe pas bien.

— Tout va bien se passer. 

Il embrassa ses cheveux.

— Ce n’est pas la peine que tu te mettes dans des états pareils maintenant. Tout va bien se passer. On part juste en vacances une semaine plus tôt que prévu. 

— Je…

Il sentit l’humidité contre son cou.

— J’ai peur. Je ne veux pas qu’il…

— Tout va bien se passer. 

Il fallait qu’il y croie, il fallait que ça se passe bien. Il fallait que Lord Maximilian aille mieux. Il fallait que Steve arrête de pleurer contre lui. Tout allait bien se passer. Ils allaient arriver en Angleterre et tout irait bien.

***

Pendant les deux heures d’attente à Boston il avait eu le temps de régler les problèmes au boulot, heureusement qu’il avait assez confiance en son équipe pour déléguer et tout coordonner à distance. Il avait aussi poussé Steve à appeler Bettany pour la mettre au courant, même si ça lui arrachait les tripes. Non seulement il y avait le fait qu’il n’aimait pas Bettany, mais en plus il était à peu près sûr qu’elle serait plus douée à calmer et consoler Steve que lui parce que bon, il était pas exactement le genre de mec à l’aise avec ses sentiments et la seule personne qu’il ait jamais consolé c’était sa mère et c’était pas vraiment l’idéal, mais sinon en fait il évitait les situations où il était sensé consoler des gens.

Bref il était totalement terrifié par la situation et il devait ne pas le montrer et rester fort pour Steve parce qu’il était à deux doigts de se briser. 

Franchement, une situation idéale. 

Ils arrivèrent à Liverpool à la fois beaucoup trop lentement, les heures s’étaient égrainées éternelles d’attente, et beaucoup trop vite parce que soudain la réalité de la chose les touchait de plein fouet alors que Jerry, l’un des employés du château les attendait à l’aéroport pour les mener directement à l’hôpital. 

Personne n’associait les hôpitaux avec quelque chose de joyeux, mais en plus le ciel gris, le crachin, les lumières étrangement grises de l’endroit n’aidaient pas et la main de Steve était crispée sur la sienne alors qu’ils remontaient le couloir jusqu’à la salle d’attente.

— Elaine.

— Oh Steve.

Mrs T. enveloppa Steve dans son étreinte noire alors qu’il se pliait en deux pour étreindre la gouvernante qui paraissait si fragile et petite contre lui.

— Heureusement que tu es arrivé. Steve.

— Je suis là Elaine. Je suis là.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne pouvait pas s’asseoir maintenant parce qu’il allait se relever dès qu’ils se sépareraient, mais Steve et Mrs T. ne voulaient plus se lâcher parce qu’ils seraient forcés de parler de ce qui se passait, forcés de retourner à la réalité. Il sentait son cœur s’emballer dans sa poitrine en pensant à ce qu’il y avait au-delà de ces portes et il avait envie de s’asseoir et en même temps de courir le plus vite possible et le plus loin.

— Lance.

Steve lui tendait la main et il la prit parce qu’il ne pouvait pas l’abandonner et encore moins maintenant.

— Bonjour Mrs T, dit-il en se rapprochant.

Mais cette fois-ci au lieu de le saluer froidement elle l’embrassa aussi, bouleversée.

— Merci d’être venu.

Il ne répondit rien. Que pouvait-il dire ? Qu’il aurait préféré être ailleurs ?

— Comment va-t-il ? 

La voix de Steve tremblait mais il avait posé la question.

— Ils en sont à la deuxième opération. Son état n’est plus critique. Mais à son âge…

Il passa un bras autour de la taille de Steve. 

— Tout se passera bien, Mrs T. Père est un battant.

Il vit sa bouche ridée remuée, ses yeux s’embuer de larmes mais elle se força à sourire, à ne pas pleurer.

— Je n’en ai jamais douté, milord.

Ils se tournèrent tous les trois vers la porte. Mais elle resta close. 

***

Il y avait eu plusieurs expéditions à la cafétéria pour chercher du café, plusieurs discussions perdues pour envoyer Mrs T. dormir, plusieurs fois où la tête de Steve était tombée un instant sur son épaule avant qu’il ne se réveille, brutalement, paniqué.

Mais finalement la porte s’était ouverte sur un docteur.

— Monsieur Laverty ?

— C’est moi.

Elle lui avait serré la main avant de commencer sa longue tirade médicale compliquée et fatiguée qui pouvait se résumer en tout s’était passé comme attendu, maintenant à cause de l’âge du comte il fallait espérer qu’il se réveillerait avec le cerveau intact mais en tous cas il ne risquait plus de mourir.

Il avait vu Steve se détendre comme un pantin dont on aurait couper les fils, la fatigue l’emplissant pour remplacer l’adrénaline. 

— Il est en salle de réveil. Mais il devrait être redirigé vers sa chambre d’ici une heure si vous voulez l’y attendre.

Cette fois-ci ils réussirent à convaincre Mrs T. d’aller se reposer. Steve arpenta la pièce de long en large jusqu’à ce qu’enfin les infirmiers n’amènent Lord Maximilian.

— Il s’est rendormi, c’est normal. Il se réveillera naturellement dans quelques heures, leur annonça l’un des infirmiers. 

Steve s’installa sur le plastique dur et inconfortable de la chaise à côté de la tête de lit. Et finit par s’endormir. 

Il ne restait plus que lui, nerveusement incapable de se laisser aller, complètement détruit par le décalage horaire, dans un hôpital de Liverpool au chevet d’un comte. 

Il n’avait bien sûr pas le droit d’allumer ni son portable ni son ordinateur et le livre qu’il avait pris à l’aéroport de Boston lui tombait des mains. Mais malgré tout il n’arrivait pas à s’endormir, à chaque fois qu’il commençait à somnoler il se réveillait en sursaut, persuadé que quelque chose irait mal s’il fermait les yeux.

Lord Maximilian était connecté à une multitude de tubes et de fils et d’appareils, son rythme cardiaque apparaissant sur un des écrans. Il avait l’air tellement petit, son opulente crinière aplatie par les opérations, rasée en certains endroits, tout son corps pâle et livide, presque émacié. Les yeux fermés le lion ne lui faisait plus peur. Mais c’était bien ça qui le terrifiait. Il était fragile, mortel et s’il mourrait comment est-ce qu’il pourrait consoler Steve, comment est-ce qu’il pourrait l’aider à supporter ça ? Il n’était pas la personne qu’il fallait pour donner du soutien émotionnel. 

Clairement pas la personne qu’il fallait. Steve avait manqué de perdre son père et tout ce à quoi il pensait c’était à comment ça affectait sa vie à lui !

Il soupira et laissa sa tête glisser entre ses mains.

Tout allait bien se passer. Non seulement Lord Maximilian allait se réveiller mais en plus de ça il se mettrait immédiatement à discuter de la nouvelle gamme de produit de Laverty Inc. et se plaindrait d’être cloué à l’hôpital. Oui, tout allait bien se passer.

***

— Lance. Réveille-toi.

Une main caressa sa joue et les lèvres chaudes de Steve se posèrent sur son front et son parfum l’enveloppa. Il était encore crevé et il avait super mal au cou mais il se réveilla.

Il lui fallut un moment avant de se rappeler d’où il était et de pourquoi. 

— Vous dormirez mieux au manoir.

La voix était très faible et étrangement lente, mais il n’y avait aucun doute sur sa provenance ou son élocution parfaite. 

— Lord Maximilian, vous allez mieux. 

Il se releva de la chaise.

Le comte était toujours retenu au lit par mille câbles et à moitié tondu, mais ses yeux jaunes étaient ouverts et suivaient leurs mouvements.

— Oui. Maintenant vous allez convaincre Steve de rentrer dormir pendant que je me repose encore un peu.

La phrase était longue et semblait l’avoir fatigué, le rendant hors d’haleine. Mais pour Lance ce fut comme un soulagement et en même temps comme si toute la fatigue du jour –est-ce qu’un seul jour s’était écoulé ?– s’écrasait sur lui. Lord Maximilian n’était pas mort, il allait assez bien pour parler. Le monde était un endroit merveilleux, surtout quand il pourrait poser sa tête sur un oreiller.

— Oui, nous allons poser quelques questions aux infirmières puis nous partirons. Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous vouliez que nous vous ramenions du château ?

Il avait juste besoin d’encore un tout petit peu d’énergie.

— Alfred s’est occupé de tout.

Il se rapprocha du lit.

— En ce cas, Lord Maximilian, reposez-vous bien, dit-il en serrant sa main. 

Il sortit de la chambre, à la recherche d’une infirmière. 

Josie lui confirma que le comte allait sûrement encore dormir assommé par les anti-douleurs pendant plusieurs heures et qu’elles avaient bien le numéro du château et celui du portable de monsieur Laverty fils. 

Steve finit par le rejoindre, même s’il fallut qu’il le regarde à plusieurs reprises depuis l’autre côté de la porte et qu’au final Josie le chasse de la chambre et ils prirent un taxi, William étant reparti avec Mrs T. quelques heures auparavant. 

Le voyage se fit dans un silence fatigué mais tellement plus détendu et Lance aurait pu s’endormir là de suite.

Le château de Ganllwydd Caer apparut auréolé de lumière et de chaleur, havre de paix où ils pourraient enfin se reposer. 

— Bienvenu à la maison, milord, monsieur Whitelake-Berlfort.

Et où en plus il faisait chaud et ça sentait bon.

— Merci Alfred.

— Comment va monsieur le comte ? demanda le majordome en prenant leurs manteaux.

— Il est réveillé et en état de parler mais encore très fatigué. Pour l’heure les médecins n’ont pas encore trouvé de séquelles mais il est trop tôt pour des tests plus complexes. 

— Nous voilà rassurés, milord. Votre chambre est prête. Dois-je vous faire monter une collation ?

— Non merci, Alfred, je devrais être réveillé dans cinq heures, je mangerai avant de retourner à l’hôpital.

Il lui sembla que les sourcils d’Alfred étaient mécontents. Mais il comprenait Steve, dormir était plus importante que manger dans un futur immédiat.

— Nous mangerons avant de retourner Alfred, merci.

Il prit le bras de Steve.

— Mais d’abord tu dois dormir.

Les escaliers parurent interminables mais pour une fois il ne considéra même pas le décor grandiose et lourd de richesse et d’histoire, il ne pensait qu’à l’immense lit dans la chambre de Steve et Alfred n’avait pas mentionné s’il y avait une chambre pour lui mais en fait il s’en fichait parce qu’il dormirait contre son petit ami et pas ailleurs. 

La chambre était chaude et le lit immense et il fallait qu’il évite de tomber dedans et…

— A la douche, déclara-t-il.

Steve lui obéit et aucun des deux n’était d’humeur ou d’attaque pour quoi que ce soit d’inapproprié dans l’immense salle de bain, se contentant de se laver vite sous l’eau délicieusement chaude qui donnait encore plus envie de dormir. 

Le soleil était sorti derrière les lourds rideaux quand ils se glissèrent tous deux entre les draps, leurs corps se cherchant aussitôt, incapable de se lâcher alors même qu’ils sombraient dans le sommeil. 

***

— Non monsieur le comte, vous ne pouvez pas retourner chez vous maintenant.

Bien sûr ils ouvrirent la porte sur Lord Maximilian en train de tenir tête à son médecin. Qui se retourna vers eux visiblement excédée et en attente d’aide. 

— Votre père a interdiction de quitter l’hôpital avant lundi prochain au minimum. 

Elle accompagna sa phrase d’un geste impérieux de son bloc avec la fiche du patient.

— C’est insupportable. Je me sens très bien, répondit le comte en se tournant vers eux.

— Vous êtes incapable de tenir sur vos jambes.

Elle avait reporté son attention vers lui.

— Je serais tout aussi bien dans un lit chez moi.

— Il vous reste encore de nombreux examens et tests.

— Je vais très bien et c’est la fin de l’année, je n’ai pas de temps à perdre à…

— Interdiction de quitter cet hôpital avant lundi et interdiction de se fatiguer, tout ce que vous avez à faire attendra que vous ayez fini votre convalescence. 

Elle se tourna vers eux, ses yeux clairs fixes comme ceux d’un aigle.

— A son âge c’est très délicat, il faut lui éviter tout stress et toute fatigue. Il a besoin de repos absolu. 

Elle leur tourna à nouveau le dos, ses cheveux noirs et frisés dansant sur son col blanc.

— Je reviendrai dans deux heures pour vous donner les résultats des premiers tests. En attendant je vous laisse à vos visites. 

— Je crois que j’aime beaucoup votre médecin, Lord Maximilian, déclara Lance en prenant place dans une chaise.

— Vous aimez me voir souffrir, Lancelot. 

— Non, j’apprécie son dévouement.

— En attendant c’est la fin de l’année civile et il y a tous les rapports financiers à examiner. Sans compter les différents renouvellements des baux.

— C’est pour ça que je suis venu, père.

— Et si tu n’étais pas aussi absolument incapable de comprendre ou d’apprécier ce genre de choses je serais reconnaissant.

— En tous les cas c’est pour ça que vous avez un homme d’affaire, Lord Maximilian.

— Faire confiance à un homme d’affaire est le premier pas vers la ruine.

— Ne l’écoute pas, il a un homme d’affaire, il est juste incapable de laisser les rênes à quelqu’un d’autre.

— Etrange, ça me rappelle quelqu’un.

— En tous cas ce n’est pas ton problème, père, ton seul souci c’est d’être sur pied pour accueillir les enfants quand ils arriveront.

— Et qui s’occupera d’organiser les repas de Noël ?

— Je suis sûr qu’avec l’aide d’Alfred et de Mrs T. tout se passera parfaitement. 

Lord Maximilian leva les yeux au ciel. 

— Steve et moi nous occuperons de tout.

Bien sûr il n’aurait pas dû dire ça parce que maintenant les yeux dorés du lion le regardaient et il savait que c’était une nouvelle épreuve et que les festivités de Noël avaient tout intérêt à être parfaites, tout comme les bilans de fin d’année et les renouvellements des baux. 

Mais bon, depuis quand est-ce que sa vie était facile et simple ?

— Est-ce que tu veux que je te lise le journal, père ?

— Par pitié, Steve, je ne suis pas invalide ! Dis-moi plutôt comment William s’en est sorti avec sa récitation.

***

— Bonsoir monsieur.

— Bonsoir Alfred, Steve est en train de garer la voiture et de vérifier quelque chose dans le moteur.

Il laissa le majordome prendre son manteau tandis qu’il enlevait ses gants parce qu’il faisait fichtrement froid dans la campagne anglaise.

— Très bien monsieur, le dîner sera servi dans la salle à manger dans une demi-heure. 

— Merci Alfred.

Il dû retenir son rire, c’était plus nerveux qu’autre chose mais quand même, entre les cheveux blancs, la tenue formelle, l’accent, et la droiture de sa posture, il aurait aisément pu se promener au Comicon et être reconnu par des tas de geeks, quoi que les fans de Marvel y auraient vu Jarvis et ceux de DC Alfred.

— Quelque chose de drôle, monsieur ?

Et bien sûr il demandait ça avec le visage totalement sérieux.

— Non Alfred. 

Il se retourna avant d’exploser de rire, montant se laver les mains et prendre son ordinateur, il avait plein de mails à lire et sûrement des coups de fils à passer. Il était encore une heure décente à Seattle. Un instant il hésita à s’installer dans la chambre, sur le lit avec son portable. S’ils avaient été à la maison il l’aurait fait. Mais là il y avait Alfred et Mrs T. et ils allaient bientôt être appelés pour dîner et il était hors de question qu’Alfred frappe à la porte pour lui dire que le dîner était servi… Le salon serait très bien.

Lorsque Steve le rejoignit, encore un peu trop frais du temps qu’il avait passé dehors avec la voiture, il l’embrassa sur la joue avant de leur servir à tous deux un doigt de cherry.

— Je termine de taper ce mail, et je suis à toi. Bien sûr Gripps a encore fait une connerie, je te jure, il faut que je lui souffle constamment dans le cou pour qu’il avance.

— Pas de problème.

Steve s’assit contre lui, le corps détendu, sa cuisse contre la sienne, sa chaleur se communiquant.

Un bruit de moteur et de pneus se fit entendre. Le calme disparut de Steve mais sûrement s’il y avait eu un problème, quelqu’un aurait téléphoné… 

Lance appuya sur le bouton envoi. La porte s’ouvrit.

— L’honorable Arabella Archer et miss Archer, milord, annonça Alfred, imperturbable.

Un nuage de jaune et de plumes se précipita sur Steve.

— Oh mon pauvre Steve. Nous sommes venues dès que nous avons su ! Tu aurais dû téléphoner ! C’est bien trop terrible comme épreuve pour la passer seule ! Mon pauvre garçon ! Pauvre cousin Maximilian. J’ai toujours dit qu’il devrait prendre plus soin de lui. N’est-ce pas Gloria que je l’ai dit ? Oh Steve, mais comment vas-tu ? Plus important, comment va-t-il ? Est-ce grave ? Est-il paralysé ? Oh quand papa est devenu paralysé j’ai cru que mon cœur allait se briser en mille morceaux. Tu ne te souviens pas Gloria, tu étais encore petite, mais ce fut terrible, terrible. Bien sûr papa ne fut plus jamais le même. Plus jamais, oh !

Steve profita du répit dans la conversation pour repousser le canari et faire un pas en arrière.

— Bonsoir, tante Arabella, Gloria.

Il baisa la main de la fille la plus morne et plate qu’il lui ait été donné de voir, à côté Bettany était un canon de beauté et d’exotisme.

— Steve, permets-moi de te présenter la cousine de mon père : tante Arabella et sa fille Gloria. Mesdames, mon petit-ami, Lance Whitelake-Belfort. 

Il baisa la main des deux dames.

— Oh, mais Steve, dis-nous tout, comment va cousin Maximilian ? dit Arabella dès qu’elle fut perchée sur un fauteuil.

— Il va mieux, il a repris conscience et pour l’instant les examens n’ont reporté aucune séquelle.

Arabella porta la main à son cœur et poussa un soupir aigu. 

— Dieu soit loué, mon petit. Dieu soit loué. Pourvu que ça continue parce que des fois les conséquences restent cachées un long moment, comme avec Lady Frances, tu te souviens Gloria ? Oh comment ne vas-tu pas te souvenir si cette pauvre Lady Frances est presque morte dans tes bras. Elle appréciait tellement la compagnie de Gloria. Pauvre Lady Frances, paix à son âme, c’était une véritable lady, elle au moins. Une vraie dame comme on en voit peu et…

— Milord, le dîner est servi, annonça Alfred.

— Oh Seigneur, je n’avais même pas considéré l’heure, oh Steve nous allons rentrer et… annonça-t-elle, toutes ses plumes ébouriffées alors qu’elle se relevait précipitamment.

— Tante Arabella, je ne peux pas vous laisser rentrer à Londres à cette heure-ci, surtout en voiture. Je suis sûr qu’Alfred et Mrs T. ont déjà tout préparé pour vous accueillir.

— Bien sûr, monsieur.

— Oh, Steve, c’est trop gentil. Véritablement tu es le digne fils de ton père, un gentleman. C’est tellement rare de nos jours. Tellement rare. 

Elle passa sa main au bras de Steve pour aller jusqu’à la salle à manger et Lance se retrouva à devoir proposer le sien à Gloria parce que clairement sa vie était soudain devenu un épisode de Downton Abbey. 

— Oh, un velouté de champignon, j’adore le velouté que prépare votre cuisinière, Mrs Cole est un véritable trésor. A chaque fois j’essaie de le refaire à la maison mais je n’ai pas le tour de main car il ne me sort pas aussi bon, n’est-ce pas Gloria ? Mais écoutez-moi parler de moi moi moi alors que ce pauvre cousin Maximilian est tout seul à l’hôpital. C’est horrible, le pauvre. Je remercie le ciel d’avoir une santé de fer, c’est le plus important au final, une bonne santé, comme Gloria qui n’a jamais été malade un jour de sa vie et pourtant constamment aux côtés de ceux qui souffrent mais jamais malade, une bénédiction. 

— Vous êtes infirmière, miss Gloria ? demanda Lance.

— Non, mais elle aurait pu l’être, vraiment, hélas quand elle a eu fini ses études j’avais trop besoin d’elle à la maison pour qu’elle puisse faire une école, mais elle fait une excellente aide-soignante et une lectrice, je veux dire elle s’est occupée de papa toutes ces années puis de la pauvre Lady Frances, puis c’était Monsieur Tornell, n’est-ce pas ? Puis la veuve Churchill, veuve du neveu du Premier Ministre, puis monsieur Valenko. Il nous a quitté au printemps. Une tragédie, une véritable tragédie et maintenant ma pauvre Gloria s’ennuie seule à la maison. Oh bien sûr elle a toujours quelque chose à faire, entre les associations et la maison des veuves de guerre, il y a toujours quelque chose à faire mais bon, c’est très différent de s’occuper de quelqu’un à chaque heure du jour et de la nuit. 

Arabella fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle.

— Peut-être pourriez-vous reprendre vos études ? souffla Lance avant que la mère canari ne reparte. 

Il vit Steve lui sourire, les yeux brillants d’amusement, de l’autre côté de la table.

— Ses études ? Non, il est beaucoup trop tard pour ce genre de choses. Non, il faut juste qu’elle se trouve une autre occupation à temps plein. Gloria a une voix délicieuse, elle fait de la lecture dans une bibliothèque d’un quartier défavorisé une fois par semaine et à l’origine monsieur Valenko l’avait engagée comme lectrice. Mais bien sûr elle sait aussi gérer tous les aspects de la vie quotidienne et aider à surmonter avec dignité et noblesse les handicaps de la vieillesse.

— Vraiment.

— Oui, je ne mérite pas d’avoir une telle fille, et encore moins d’en priver le monde, je veux dire, je suis en pleine santé, moi. D’ailleurs mes voisines me le disent toujours : Arabella, nous sommes très intimes, il n’y a rien de pire de nos jours qu’une fausse affectation, Arabella, me disent-elles, mais comment fais-tu pour être aussi énergique et en pleine santé ; Vraiment, je crois que c’est un don du ciel. Ma sœur, Lady Garland joue divinement du piano, moi je suis en bonne santé. Il faut tirer le meilleur parti des qualités que nous donne le Seigneur. 

*** 

— Heureusement qu’elle ne sait pas refuser de l’alcool.

Lance était en train de se déshabiller et il laissa ses yeux glisser sur ses muscles que la lumière chaude de la chambre dessinait.

— C’est l’un des moyens donnés par le Seigneur pour la faire taire.

Son petit ami rit.

— J’imagine que ce n’est pas la peine de rêver de la voir partir avant que ton père ne revienne de l’hôpital.

— Elle ne partira qu’après les fêtes et encore faudra-t-il refuser plusieurs fois ses offres subtiles de nous laisser Gloria pour s’occuper de père.

— J’ai vu mon lot de casting et pourtant je n’avais encore jamais vu prostituer une fille comme ça.

— Tu exagères.

— Absolument pas, la pauvre fille pourrait être un morceau de carton que sa mère promène avec elle. Elle ne la laisse même pas parler.

— Arabella est particulière. Quand mère est morte elle est venu persuader père qu’elle ferait une excellente gouvernante pour moi et Gloria une compagne de jeu toute trouvée. Je ne sais pas comment il s’est débarrassé d’elle, mais je frémis à l’idée de ce qu’aurait pu être ma vie.

— J’imagine qu’il l’a fixée jusqu’à ce qu’elle sente son âme se recroqueviller en elle et mourir.

— Tu exagères à nouveau.

Il passa dans la salle de bain et ouvrit l’eau pour se brosser les dents.

— Je n’exagère pas, ton père est effrayant.

Lance attrapa sa brosse à dent et l’imita. C’était toujours étrangement bizarre de partager ce moment avec quelqu’un, surtout avec Lance, parce que c’était un moment aux antipodes de ce qu’il associait à son petit ami : le sexe, la légèreté, les sourires ironiques. 

Et pourtant il était là, se brossant les dents à ces côtés, lui donnant des coups de fesse pour le pousser un peu plus loin, la bouche s’emplissant ridiculement de mousse.

— Au moins demain elle pourra lui tenir compagnie pendant que je verrais Mr Fields.

Il finit de se rincer la bouche. 

— Qui est Mr Fields ?

— L’homme d’affaire de père.

— J’espère que tu as prévu que je vienne avec toi.

— Quoi tu veux échapper à tante Arabella.

— Ça et je veux absolument savoir le montant exact de ta fortune pour pouvoir mieux t’assassiner dans ton sommeil.

— Je dois faire chambre à part ? Pour éviter que tu ne m’étouffes avec l’oreiller ?

— Hors de question. Par contre je ne plaisantais pas, je viens avec toi, si tu veux que ton père ne se stresse pas à propos de ces bilans de fin d’année il vaut mieux que j’y jette un œil, j’ai comme dans l’idée que tes doctorats en physique ne t’aident pas à comprendre ces chiffres là.

— Tu veux juste voir des gros chiffres sur des documents.

— Tu as tout compris. Ça m’excite, maintenant la prochaine fois que tu calculeras la vitesse d’un objet dans l’espace tu pourras m’appeler pour qu’on fasse l’amour par téléphone.

Lance était en train de se nettoyer le visage avec une crème. Il n’était pas ridicule avec son bandeau qui retenait ses cheveux, il était juste adorable et il passa les mains autour de sa taille et embrassa sa nuque chaude.

— Je t’aime. 

— Uniquement parce que je te propose toujours de nouvelles manières de faire l’amour. 

Il se mit à étaler une crème hydratante.

— Plus sérieusement, est-ce que tu y connais quelque chose aux affaires de ton père ?

— Non. Je n’étais vraiment pas intéressé, j’ai voulu suivre les pas d’oncle Sean et j’ai fais de la physique et père m’a laissé, il n’a pas insisté pour que je fasse des études qui ne m’intéressaient pas. Sauf que maintenant je n’ai aucune idée de comment m’occuper du domaine ou de la compagnie ou des intérêts qu’il doit y avoir quelque part avec un paquet d’actions.

— Et bien sûr tu veux veiller au grain pour que William et Diana puissent recevoir ce qui leur revient intact.

— Et ça veut dire que l’un des deux devra faire des études leur permettant de comprendre ce que leur hommes d’affaire leur mettra devant les yeux. 

— Heureusement pour toi alors que tu m’as rencontré parce que j’ai fait des études qui me permettront de comprendre ce que ton Mr Fields nous mettra devant les yeux. Enfin, les chiffres, ensuite pour les baux il faudrait que j’ai un cours accéléré de droit, mais j’imagine qu’il doit être possible de me faire expliquer comment fonctionne la propriété chez vous. Ça ne doit pas être la mer à boire.

Il respira le parfum de sa peau qui se mélangeait à celle, très légère de la crème.

— Tu pourras le demander à père, il a fait des études de droit à la base. Il n’a pas exercé longtemps mais il a exercé.

— Parfait, un sujet de discussion avec Lord Maximilian qui ne sera pas trop piégé. 

Son petit ami se tourna dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

— Maintenant je propose que nous allions au lit avant que tante Arabella ne se réveille de son coma éthylique et ne décide de venir te parler d’insomnies dans ta chambre.

— Ne parle pas de malheur.

— Raison de plus pour se dépêcher d’éteindre les lumières, au moins on pourra faire semblant de déjà dormir.

Lance se débarrassa de tous ses vêtements, avant de passer au lit. A quoi sert-il que je mette des vêtements si tu passes ton temps à me les enlever avait-il déclarer trois mois après le début de leur relation. Pas que Steve se plaigne, tout ce qui lui permettait de passer ses mains et sa bouche et son corps sur la peau nue de Lance était une bonne chose. 

— Viens là mon petit lord.

— Petit ? Vraiment ? Je me sens offensé, dit-il alors même qu’il venait le rejoindre et éteignait la lumière.

— Bon, mon grand et puissant et viril lord, ça te convient mieux ?

— Continue à flatter mon égo.

— Oui je peux continuer à flatter ton ego mais je suis bien trop fatigué pour le mener plus loin mon cher.

— Quoi tu veux dire qu’on va partager le même lit sans même baiser. Je suis choqué par tant de retenue de notre part.

— Je promets de te faire hurler de plaisir quand j’aurais plus l’impression que je vais m’endormir toutes les deux secondes.

— Promesse retenue.

— Tu es insatiable.

— Tu es sûr que c’est à toi de dire ça.

— Sûr, maintenant dors.

— Bonne nuit mon amour.

Il n’avait pas besoin de lumière pour savoir que Lance était en train de rougir.

— Bonne nuit, Steve. Je t’aime aussi, idiot.

***

Lance se rappellerait toujours du regard de haine que Lord Maximilian leur avait lancé quand ils l’avaient laissé seul avec Arabella et Gloria en promettant de revenir dans quelques heures après leur rendez-vous avec Mr Fields. S’il avait pu prendre une photo, lui mettre un philtre et la poster sur Instagram il l’aurait fait, mais hôpital, son portable était toujours interdit de séjour. 

La rencontre avec l’homme d’affaire s’était bien passée. Même si au début il l’avait très poliment ignoré, pensant sans doute qu’il était un joli trophée au bras de Steve. Comme prévu s’il avait à peu près compris les chiffres et serait capable de se débrouiller pour les vérifier, il allait avoir besoin d’aide pour comprendre les baux qui étaient pour certains faits pour 99 ans et franchement qui prenait un bail pour 99 ans ? 

Lorsqu’ils étaient repassé à l’hôpital, Lord Maximilian était en train de faire semblant de dormir, Gloria lisait et Arabella tricotait une écharpe en laine d’un jaune agressif en chantonnant pour elle-même, ce qui voulait dire qu’on devait l’entendre trois chambres plus loin. 

Les résultats des analyses étaient moins bons que la veille, Lord Maximilian avait montré des signes de tremblements et pour l’heure le corps médical ne savait pas si c’était une nouvelle condition ou uniquement une conséquence passagère du stress du caillot et des opérations qui avaient suivi. Malgré tout le comte continuait à clamer qu’il était parfaitement capable de rentrer à la maison, ce en quoi il avait été soutenu très fortement par Arabella qui avait assuré le docteur Gueblé que Gloria serait parfaitement à même de veiller sur lui. Etrangement, Lord Maximilian avait cessé de protester aussi lourdement contre les ordres de son médecin et ils étaient repartis pour Ganllwyd Caer. 

Où un Alfred beaucoup plus agité que de coutume les accueillit. Essentiellement, il semblait légèrement mécontent, comme si quelqu’un n’avait pas assez astiqué l’argenterie et l’avait rendu brillante au lieu de super brillante.

— Milord, vous avez des invités.

Steve leva les yeux au ciel.

— Bien sûr.

— Oh, Steve, tu attendais du monde ? Tu sais il fallait nous le dire, je veux dire Gloria et moi pouvons parfaitement partager une chambre s’il y a trop de monde et…

— Bien sûr que non, tante Arabella.

— C’est que nous ne voudrions surtout pas nous imposer.

Cette fois-ci ce fut son tour de lever les yeux au ciel en donnant son manteau à Alfred et vraiment il pourrait s’habituer à une vie où quelqu’un attendait pour lui prendre son manteau quand il arrivait à la maison. 

Le salon était rempli de monde. Assez littéralement. Il y avait même une petite fille en train de jouer à la poupée et un couffin. Heureusement, le bébé étant anglais devait savoir qu’il était de mauvais ton de crier chez un comte et se tenait coi. 

Tout le monde se leva dès que Steve apparut et sembla vouloir venir le saluer le premier. C’était impressionnant de cacophonie et de totale insensibilité à sa présence. Un instant il hésita à laisser son cher et tendre faire face seul à l’assaut pour aller regarder le spectacle de plus loin, mais bon, il était sensé être un bon petit ami et être un bon petit ami voulait dire rester debout à ses côtés, même lorsque tout le monde l’ignorait avec beaucoup d’impolitesse. Bien sûr tout le monde mettrait ce faux pas sur la santé du comte.

— Oui. Oui. Bien sûr. Il va mieux. Il devrait sortir lundi. Non. Bien sûr que non.

Ah, à part l’enfant au berceau et la petite fille, il y avait deux autres personnes qui n’avaient visiblement pas bougé. Une femme en train de boire un cocktail pétillant et un homme présentement en train de poser à la fenêtre comme s’il auditionnait pour le rôle de Mr Darcy. La femme lui disait vaguement quelque chose, et pas dans le sens où il avait vu sa photo dans les journaux. S’il l’avait rencontrée c’était l’été dernier lors du dîner donné par Lord Maximilian. Oui, ce devait être ça et…

— Milord, si je puis me permettre de vous interrompre. 

Alfred se matérialisa soudain aux côtés de Steve. 

— Mrs T. souhaiterait vous voir.

Il lut le soulagement sur le visage de Steve.

— Bien sûr Alfred. Si vous voulez bien nous excuser.

Il se laissa emporter par Steve à l’abri dans les salles réservées à la domesticité. 

— J’ai pris la permission de faire venir quelques filles du village pour aider à la préparation du repas de ce soir, milord.

— Merci, Mrs T., vous avez bien fait, comme toujours.

— Merci milord, j’ai aussi fait monté une légère collation dans votre chambre.

— Vous êtes merveilleuse.

— J’espère que monsieur le comte allait mieux aujourd’hui.

— Oui. Demain matin si vous voulez venir avec moi je vous emmènerai.

— Merci, milord.

— Viens Lance, on a réussi à gagner quelques instants de répits avant de devoir redescendre.

Il le suivit jusqu’à la chambre et l’imita quand il devint évident qu’il se changeait pour le dîner. Dieu soit loué rien de formel parce qu’il n’avait pas mis de smoking dans leur valise quand ils avaient dû partir en quatrième vitesse pour causes médicales.

Il l’imita néanmoins, enlevant son pull et allant prendre une chemise.

— Qui sont tous ces gens exactement ?

— La famille et les voisins essentiellement.

— Laisse-moi deviner, tante Arabella n’était que l’avant-garde.

Il choisit la veste bleue parce qu’elle lui allait bien. Elle lui donnait un petit air de hipster mais ce n’était pas bien grave.

— J’en ai peur.

— Simple curiosité, combien y a-t-il de convives pour les fêtes de Noël ?

— Entre cinquante et cent, ça dépend des années et des jours. Le repas de Noël est strictement réservé à la famille, mais la Veille et les autres jours nous sommes souvent plus nombreux.

— Bien sûr. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement. 

Il finit de nouer sa cravate et englouti un sandwich. Steve noua ses chaussures. 

— Je suis sûr que Mrs T. pourra très bien gérer.

— Je n’ai aucun doute sur sa capacité à s’occuper des fournisseurs, des agencements floraux et des menus, mais je suis à peu près sûr que c’est ton père qui s’occupe du placement des convives.

— C’est sans importance.

— Seulement si tu veux déclancher une guerre avant l’arrivée du plat principal.

— Tout ira très bien.

— Je n’arrive pas à te croire mais passons. 

Ils redescendirent au salon où les convives cette fois-ci ne se relevèrent pas pour se précipiter mais laissèrent leur hôte faire le tour des présentations.

— Enchanté. Oui. Bien sûr, terrible moment. Oh, bien entendu. Oui, en été. Merci. Enchanté. De même.

Heureusement qu’il était physionomiste parce que tous se succédaient les uns après les autres à une vitesse folle, sourire faux après sourire faux. 

Il leur fallu bien une demi heure pour finir les politesse et être laissés seuls mais toujours le centre des regards près des bouteilles.

— Pas d’alcool pour moi. Je refuse que la police ait un motif tout trouvé.

— La police, tu as l’intention de tuer tante Arabella ?

— Tu te rends compte j’espère que ce sont exactement les prémisses d’un roman d’Agatha Christie, d’ici une seconde Miss Marple va arriver en s’excusant de son retard.

— Tu exagères.

Steve se servit un doigt de Xeres parce qu’il était un gentleman anglais dans sa demeure. 

— Je ne me moque pas. Ce soir interdiction de t’éloigner du lit, il ne manquerait plus que tu sois assassiné et que je sois injustement emprisonné et oublié dans ce pays étranger.

Une main fut passée à sa taille et un baiser déposé sur sa joue, mais il persévéra. 

— On se croirait dans l’épisode de Dr Who sur Agatha Christie. Tu seras le Docteur et je serais Donna parce que je suis la personne la plus importante de l’univers. Bon par contre ça veut dire qu’un de tes convives est une guêpe géante. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu es anglais, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n’as jamais vu Who… Okay, je sais ce que j’offre aux enfants à Noël en fait. 

— Tu sais que je t’aime. Même quand tu me parles d’une série télé.

— Tu sais que je t’aime parce que tu as des lacunes incroyables et que j’accepte de passer outre. Laisse-moi prendre juste une gorgée dans ton verre. 

Steve le laissa faire parce qu’il était l’homme parfait.

— Je sais donc, reprit-il, que tous les clichés d’un roman policier sont là. Le grand château à la campagne, une vague histoire de gros sous et d’héritage et tous les personnages réunis sous le même toit. La mère bavarde et sa fille pâlotte à marier, son frère le Major Tom retiré de l’armée, alcoolique et parlant fort ; le bon révérend aimant s’écouter venu apporter consolation en ces moments difficiles ; Sir Victor Grove, voisin et politicien local ambitieux venu avec ses deux enfants et son épouse trophée ; Miss Melly Nicholson jeune femme cynique de la bonne société et son cousin Freddie, objet de décoration de luxe ; la veuve Williams, une gentille voisine ; et finalement cousine Winnifred la trois fois divorcée adepte de la bouteille. Si personne ne meurt ce soir ce sera un miracle. Un miracle. Et mon argent est sur la veuve comme assassin, elle a l’air trop gentil. 

Steve eut un délicieux rire de gorge.

— Personne ne mourra ici, ni ce soir ni dans les prochains jours.

— Si demain on se réveille avec Poirot à la porte je ne montrerait aucune pitié en disant que je l’avais dit. 

— Tu es aussi paranoïaque que Knight.

— Ton génie sur son île déserte ?

— Celui-là même.

— J’arrive pas à savoir si c’est un compliment ou un reproche étant donné toutes les heures que tu passes à lui envoyer des mails. Devrai-je être jaloux d’encore une personne de plus ? Non parce que la jalousie n’est pas vraiment à mon avantage, elle me donne le teint vert. 

— Tu es un idiot.

— Je suis parfait et tu ne peux pas le nier.

Il récolta un baiser qui était exactement ce qu’il voulait surtout qu’il allait sûrement être séparé de lui à table et devoir faire la conversation à des gens qu’il n’avait pas vraiment envie de voir ou d’entendre et qu’il irait au lit ce soir avec un crayon et du papier pour écrire la tonne de choses dont il avait à s’occuper en plus de son boulot parce que les mails n’arrêtaient pas d’arriver de Seattle. Définitivement il avait mérité ce baiser. 

— Le dîner est servi, milord. 

***

— Que fais-tu ?

La lumière chaude des lampes jetait des touches dorées sur la peau de Lance. 

— Une liste. Au fait, le révérend veut que tu mettes ton père dans une institution. Tu crois que je pourrais être là quand il le suggérera devant Lord Maximilian ? Ça m’aiderait vachement à surmonter le trauma qu’a été ce dîner. 

— Il n’aura jamais le courage de le dire devant père.

— Zut.

Lance nota autre chose sur le papier. Steve passa la serviette dans ses cheveux courts pour les ébouriffer.

— Un liste de quoi ?

— Des choses que j’ai à faire demain.

Il se pencha au-dessus de son petit ami assis dans leur lit.

— Tant que ça ?

— La perfection vient naturellement ou a besoin de listes. 

— Il y a une liste pour moi ?

— Une liste de toutes les parties de toi qui sont parfaites ? Non, absolument pas. Je n’ai jamais remarqué que tout chez toi était parfait, répliqua Lance sans quitter son papier ni son crayon. 

Il alla poser la serviette sur une patère avant de revenir au lit.

— Merci, dit-il en s’asseyant à califourchon sur les cuisses de son petit ami.

— Pour quoi ? demanda Lance, vraiment étonné.

Il se pencha en avant et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

— Pour être venu avec moi.

Il n’avait aucune idée de comment il aurait fait si Lance n’avait pas été là pour gérer les petites choses à sa place, pour lui répéter que tout irait bien, pour juste être là, à côté de lui, chaud, vivant, réel, réconfortant. 

— Tu sais ça fait partie du lot, en échange la prochaine fois que ma mère fera une crise existentielle et que je serais obligé de prendre l’avion jusqu’à LA pour l’empêcher de faire une conférence où elle annoncerait qu’elle se retire du show-biz tu viendra avec moi et tu m’aideras à surmonter ses terribles scènes pendant que son nouveau mari se cache dans l’atelier. 

— D’accord. 

— Tu verras, ce sera horrible, ça a tendance à arriver vers son anniversaire, je te préviens tout de suite.

Il embrassa Lance, doucement, ses lèvres étaient tellement chaudes et il aimait sentir son sourire contre sa bouche et l’odeur de ses crèmes et de son shampooing.

— Tu as fini avec ta liste ?

— Impatient.

Mais il souriait lui aussi et déposa papier et crayon sur la table de chevet. 

— Avec toi toujours. 

Il l’embrassa à nouveau, laissant leurs torses se toucher, sentant leurs bassins qui frottaient lentement l’un sur l’autre, leurs sexes qui commençaient à s’intéresser à ce qui se passait. 

Ce soir il avait envie de lui faire l’amour lentement, de sentir sa peau contre la sienne, d’écouter ses grognements et ses cris, de le sentir respirer dans son cou. Il voulait se familiariser avec son corps jusqu’à ce qu’il puisse l’imaginer juste en fermant les yeux, où qu’il soit, quelles que soient les circonstances. Il avait besoin de sentir sa chaleur, de savoir qu’il était là.

Sa langue lécha une ligne chaude et froide dans son cou avant que sa bouche ne s’attache à un point juste là où palpitait son pouls, mordant, suçant, pressant, léchant jusqu’à laisser une trace. Et il sentait ses hanches remuer contre lui, frottant comme s’il était à nouveau un adolescent, ces simples caresses versant une chaleur brûlante dans ses veines.

Il continua, ses mains caressant, son esprit oubliant tout ce qui n’était pas l’immédiateté de ces sensations, de ces émotions douces, plaisantes, rassurantes, familières.

Lance n’était pas en reste, ses mains dans son dos, griffant, malaxant, apaisant, le maintenant toujours plus proche à tel point qu’ils semblaient que leurs deux cœurs battaient à l’unisson tandis que leurs respirations se faisaient de plus en plus haletantes.

— Ça devrait pas me mettre dans des états pareils, glissa Lance à son oreille avant de la mordre puis de la lécher et la sucer et recommencer encore alors que leurs hanches bougeaient toujours.

— Tu me rends fou.

Il sentit le sourire de Lance contre sa joue, la satisfaction qui parcourait son corps. Mais le pire était que c’était vrai, lorsqu’il était avec lui il se sentait aliéné, arraché à ses pensées, jeté malgré lui ailleurs, hanté par son amant, par son corps, par ses pensées, par sa présence. Et c’était ce dont il avait besoin, s’oublier contre lui, se perdre dans la chaleur de ses bras.

Il passa la main entre leurs deux corps et attrapa leurs sexes, les pressant l’un contre l’autre. Lance gémit, rejetant la tête en arrière. Mais la position n’était pas idéale. 

Il les fit rouler sur le côté, toujours l’un contre l’autre, enlacés, mais au moins cette fois son autre main n’était pas coincée.

— Hey… souffla Lance. 

Ils étaient front contre front, perdus l’un dans l’autre alors que chaque mouvement de leurs hanches avait un effet délicieux, poussant la chair dans le cercle incomplet de sa main mais aussi contre l’autre membre dur et gonflé. 

— Hey, répondit-il en l’embrassant.

Le rythme était plus lent, plus… contemplatif, complaisant peut-être. Chacun profitant de la friction mais aussi des caresses douces, de leurs baisers, de leurs souffles qui se mêlaient, de l’intimité presque effrayante de leurs regards connectés. Il voyait chacun des frissons de Lance dans le léger écarquillement de ses yeux, dans le papillonnement avorté de ses cils, il respirait ses soupirs et baisait ses gémissements. 

Le moment s’étira alors qu’ils luttaient contre la précipitation, contre le plaisir pour prolonger ce qu’ils partageaient.

— Je n’arrive pas à savoir si je veux te faire jouir d’abord où jouir en premier pour te sentir continuer même quand je n’en pourrais plus… lui dit Lance, ses yeux brillants, son souffle chaud et saccadé.

Puis sa main vint rejoindre la sienne, maladroite à cause de la position, mais cet afflux de frottement suffit à les précipiter tous deux sur la dernier ligne, accrochés l’un à l’autre, respirant bouche contre bouche, leurs yeux perdus dans le regard de l’autre, leurs cris se mêlant jusqu’à la contraction final de leurs muscles, de leurs bras l’un contre l’autre.

Ils ne bougèrent pas, reprenant leur souffle, se souriant, leurs poitrines se soulevant l’une contre l’autre.

— Tu m’as empêché de finir ma liste, c’est toi qui va chercher de quoi nettoyer tout ça, déclara Lance, impérieux malgré ses cheveux en bataille et son corps alangui.

— Toutes les excuses sont bonnes.

— Oui mais comme tu es parfait tu le feras parce que je le demande.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et se poussa à bouger, à aller jusqu’à la salle de bain et à en revenir avec une serviette humide. 

— Tu ressembles à un rêve que j’aurais pu avoir ado.

— Parce que je suis nu, beau, bien baisé et dans ton lit ?

Et parce qu’il était heureux, en train de le regarder avec affection alors même que le sommeil commençait à grignoter son attention.

Il essuya le sperme sur les draps et leurs corps et rinça rapidement la serviette. 

— Bon, demain il faut que je demande à ton père où il a mis la liste des invités, grommela Lance le visage déjà à moitié dévoré par l’oreiller.

— Tu sais, tu peux aussi laisser quelqu’un d’autre s’en charger, Mrs T…

— Hors de question, c’est mon honneur et ma place qui sont en jeu. Je me laisserai…

Il bâilla.

— Je me laisserai pas faire. Mrs Danvers ne gagnera pas.

Et Lance s’endormit contre lui, son corps épuisé et chaud de sommeil.

Il éteignit la lumière et se serra contre lui.

***

— Je pourrais aussi engager un coach. Je suis sûr qu’il y a plein d’entreprises spécialisées dans ce genre de choses. Surtout ici. Essentiellement pour éviter aux nouveaux riches la honte d’un impair. 

Lord Maximilian releva les yeux de ses mots-croisés.

— Bien sûr Lancelot, vous pourriez engager un professionnel, après tout c’est leur métier.

— Mais bien sûr non seulement j’imagine que ça se saurait, aussi discrets qu’il prétendent ou jurent être mais en plus ça voudrait dire que j’ai raté l’épreuve.

— Quelle épreuve ?

Le vieil homme aurait presque pu passer pour innocent. Presque.

— Une des innombrables qu’il y a avant que vous n’acceptiez que je puisse avoir ma place aux côtés de Steve.

Le vieil homme secoua sa crinière de lion qui avait repris du volume.

— Mon cher Lancelot, mon fils vous a choisi, vous avez donc votre place ici. Ensuite je n’y peux rien si vous n’avez pas confiance en vous. 

Oui, le vieux lion était rusé et manipulateur.

— Donc l’aide d’un professionnel est hors de question. 

— C’est vous qui décidez, vous pouvez aussi tout laisser entre les mains de Mrs T.

— Qui a déjà beaucoup à gérer avec l’arrivée inopinée de tous ces invités.

— Je suis plus populaire que je ne le pensais. Enfin le manoir parce que je n’ai pas vu grand monde ici.

Il sourit.

— Si vous voulez je suis sûr qu’Arabella sera ravie de vous rendre à nouveau visite.

— Vous ne feriez pas ça à un vieil homme sans défense.

— Je le ferai si vous m’y pousser. 

Il croisa ses jambes.

— Nous avons vu Mr Field hier, je peux m’occuper de vérifier les chiffres, ce n’est pas bien différent de ce qu’il va falloir que je fasse de toute façon pour le boulot avant que les fêtes n’arrivent, mais par contre je n’ai absolument pas compris comment fonctionne la propriété des baux. Est-ce que vous pouvez m’expliquer ?

Lord Maximilian reposa son magazine. 

***

— Mrs T. quand vous aurez un moment pourrai-je vous voir dans le bureau de monsieur le comte ? Prenez votre temps, j’ai plusieurs ouvrages à aller chercher de toutes façons. 

C’était un peu comme s’occuper de son équipe au boulot, il suffisait qu’il ne pense pas au fait qu’ils vivaient sur place. Bien sûr la villa de sa mère était pleine d’employés chargés de s’occuper des jardins ou de l’intérieur, mais aucun ne vivait sur place ou ne travaillait avec eux depuis des générations ou n’était fier de sa position.

Il alla chercher les quelques livres que Lord Maximilian lui avait recommandés. 

Steve était resté à l’hôpital pour accompagner son père faire une autre batterie de tests, mais entre le boulot à Seattle, l’examen des bilans de fin d’année du domaine et la préparation des fêtes de Noël il n’avait pas vraiment le temps de rester. 

— Vous vouliez me voir, monsieur ?

Mrs T. le rendait encore vachement nerveux. Il était derrière l’immense bureau ouvragé et antique et doré du comte et malgré tout il avait l’impression d’être un gamin ignorant devant le principal.

— Oui Mrs T., je vais avoir besoin d’aide pour organiser les fêtes de Noël puisque monsieur le comte a interdiction de se fatiguer.

— Bien sûr monsieur.

Son visage était naturellement totalement impassible et il ne pouvait savoir si elle condamnait son audace à vouloir mettre son nez dans les traditions familiales ou au contraire le respectait de vouloir prendre sur lui cette tâche.

— J’ai la liste des invités de monsieur le comte mais j’imagine que tous n’ont pas encore répondu.

— Bien sûr que non, le courrier a continué d’arriver, mais Mr Alfred s’est chargé de tenir la liste des confirmations à jour, je lui dirais de vous en faire une copie.

— Merci, Mrs T. 

Elle resta là, droite comme un i, compétente, effrayante.

— Bien. Il me semble que vous avez des traditions de Noël différentes, plusieurs jours de fêtes et donc plusieurs dîners.

— Exactement monsieur. Traditionnellement dans cette maison les fêtes de Noël commencent lorsque arrivent les enfants, alors ce jour-là nous décorons la maison, faisons entrer le sapin et mettons la bûche Noël a brûler dans la cheminée. Ensuite, le dimanche avant Noël il y a la représentation de la pièce de Noël ici à Ganllwyd Caer. Puis vient la veille de Noël, le jour de Noël, la Saint Stéphane qui est le jour où les domestiques reçoivent leurs cadeaux et où passent les chanteurs de carrolls au village, tout le monde s’y rend pour les écouter. Chaque jour suivant est prétexte à des activités festives, bien sûr la fête de la Saint Sylvestre est plus spectaculaire que les autres et enfin, la veille de l’Epiphanie, le Douzième Jour nous retirons les décorations de Noël et les derniers invités nous quittent après le repas de l’Epiphanie. 

— Ah. Tant que ça.

A peu près quinze jours de festivités et il était sensé organiser tout ça ?

— Le comte a toujours tenu à maintenir ces traditions vivantes, surtout pour les jeunes générations, monsieur.

— Oui, j’imagine sans problème que William et Diana adorent cette période de l’année. 

— Ils ne sont pas les seuls. Le dimanche avant Noël les enfants du village viennent aussi pour la représentation annuelle de la pièce de Noël préparée par l’école et il y a un goûter.

— Un goûter ?

Plus le temps passait plus la tâche de choses à faire grossissaient. 

— Oui. Et bien sûr certains invités ne peuvent rester tout le long des festivités donc leur nombre varie selon les jours.

— Bien sûr. 

Il se retint de laisser glisser sa tête entre ses mains.

— J’imagine qu’il doit y avoir un registre des années antérieures, des menus, des invités…

— Bien sûr monsieur.

— Est-ce que je pourrais l’avoir ?

Au moins ça lui ferait une base sur laquelle partir, s’il était totalement désespéré il pourrait même recopier à l’identique ce qui avait été fait l’an dernier… Et montrer qu’il était incapable de faire face à l’épreuve et qu’il était obligé de tricher. 

— Bien sûr monsieur, je vous le ferais apporter.

— Je pense qu’en fin d’après-midi je devrais être mieux renseigné et plus à même de commencer à prendre des décisions. Est-ce qu’Alfred et vous pourriez venir me voir à ce moment pour que nous commencions à en discuter ?

— A quelle heure exactement monsieur ?

— A cinq heures si ça ne vous pose pas de problème. Et si monsieur le comte avait déjà commencé à prendre des dispositions amenez-moi aussi les papiers. 

— Bien monsieur. 

— Merci Mrs T.

La porte se ferma avec le bruit sourd de la cellule du condamné et Lance laissa tomber sa tête sur le bureau. Il n’allait jamais y arriver. 

***

— Tu sais quoi, c’est impossible. Laisse tomber, on va tout annuler.

Il laissa retomber sa tête sur le bureau.

La main chaude de Steve se posa sur son cou et il soupira.

— C’est juste impossible, je comprends pas comment il peut y avoir tant de fêtes et de dîner. Purée tout cet argent jeté par les fenêtres…

— C’est la tradition et si on peut suivre les traditions je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne le ferait pas.

— Vous êtes clairement restés coincés au XIXè siècle, même dans Downton Abbey ils se rendent compte que leur mode de vie commence à être obsolète. 

— Tu veux aller en discuter avec père ?

— Non. J’organiserai tout ça et quand les paysans en colère viendront se plaindre je leur dirai de manger de la brioche.

— Tu exagères.

Ce fut la bouche de Steve qui se posa sur son cou cette fois.

— Tellement pas. Là j’ai même pas fini de commencer à regarder pour les menus, rien que les menus c’est prise de tête mais le pire ensuite c’est la liste des invités.

— Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas laisser Mrs T. s’en charger ?

— C’est pas son boulot. C’est le boulot de la maîtresse de maison. 

Steve ne dit rien. Heureusement qu’il ne dit rien.

— Bien sûr je pourrais appeler Bettany à la rescousse, je veux dire, ton père est sensé l’avoir préparée à faire ça. 

La main continua à caresser son dos.

— Je pourrais même avec ton fric et un voyage à Londres faire en sorte qu’elle ait l’air attirante, surtout après un tour chez le coiffeur pour détruire cette horrible coupe et cette couleur mon dieu quelle horreur. Je veux dire on pourrait faire team Yankee contre team Brits… 

Le pire c’est que c’était vrai, il était à peu près sûr que Bettany le ferait pour Steve et pour que les enfants passent un Noël de rêve. 

— Mais je le ferais pas.

Non seulement il y avait le fait qu’il n’était pas certain de demander de l’aide à l’ex madame Parfait même cas de danger mortel, mais en plus de ça ce serait admettre sa défaite. Et devant témoins. Et montrer la supériorité de l’épouse sur lui. Non. Hors de question.

— Elle mérite de passer un Noël tranquille.

Ouais comme ça il avait l’air magnanime et pas pathétique et jaloux et manquant de confiance en lui. 

— Non mais franchement, à qui ça vient à l’idée de faire douze jours de fête ?

— Je suis sûr que tout se passera très bien. J’ai confiance en toi.

— Tu dis ça juste parce que tu veux pas aller seul affronter les invités imposés à table.

— Non, je le dis parce que c’est vrai.

Bien sûr que Steve était sincère. Il était toujours stupidement, merveilleusement sincère.

Il se redressa et tendit les bras vers lui, acceptant son baiser, sentant l’odeur réconfortante de son after-shave.

— Franchement ce que je ne fais pas pour toi… La prochaine fois demande-moi d’affronter des mafieux russes, ce sera plus facile.

— Allez, viens te changer. Ce soir j’appelle Tao pour faire envoyer les vêtements qu’on a pas eu le temps de prendre. Fais-moi une liste de ce dont tu as besoin.

***

— Ceci est arrivé ce matin au courrier, monsieur.

Alfred déposa les enveloppes sur le bureau, sûrement des réponses aux invitations et Lance leva juste un moment les yeux de son portable où il était en train d’écrire un mail incendiaire à Cole qui avait merdé quelque chose de grand.

— Merci Alfred.

Steve était à l’hôpital à nouveau, les enfants arrivaient dans deux jours et il n’avait toujours pas fini de planifier les festivités…

— Voulez-vous que je vous apporte une tasse de thé monsieur ?

Bien sûr il était en Angleterre, tous les problèmes se réglaient avec une tasse de thé.

— Pourquoi pas Alfred, merci.

Il mit un point final, relu le mail, corrigea quelques phrases juste un peu trop assassines, mit une alarme pour ne pas oublier d’appeler la boîte quand il serait une heure décente à Seattle histoire de pouvoir engueuler Cole en ligne et parler à Tammy et à Arthur.

Alfred posa un mug de thé devant lui parce qu’il avait saisi que la théïère ne lui servirait à rien et l’embarrasserait plus qu’autre chose, accompagné d’une assiette de petits sablés délicieux.

— Merci Alfred.

Il ouvrit les enveloppes qui contenaient trois réponses, toutes positives mais à des dates différentes et accompagnées de cartes de vœux. Il mit ses dernières de côté, il les ferait apporter à l’hôpital par Steve. Il sortit la liste des invités et cocha les trois noms avec les dates, il ferait un tableur pour visualiser finalement leurs tablées.

Ce qui le renvoyait à son problème principal : il n’avait toujours aucune idée de comment il allait se démerder pour placer les gens.

Déjà il y avait sûrement des règles d’étiquette qu’il ignorait totalement et qui devaient dire qui d’un duc ou d’un ancien ministre devait être assis le plus près de la tête de table. Ou si ces règles s’appliquaient encore. Il était prêt à mettre sa main au feu dans la cheminée gigantesque du salon que ce devait être le cas parce que c’était la demeure des traditions ancestrales et stupides après tout. 

Mais il y avait aussi toutes les fautes qu’il risquait de faire parce qu’il ne connaissait pas la vie et les hauts-faits des invités, s’il mettait deux anciens époux l’un à côté de l’autre ou pire, deux anciens amants qui s’étaient séparés dans les larmes il était à peu près sûr que ce serait le drame parce qu’il avait jeté un coup d’œil au nombre de bouteilles qui avaient été ouvertes l’an dernier et il était sûr que les tempéraments deviendraient très vites aussi volatiles que ce qu’il y avait dans les verres.

Bref, il avait besoin d’aide. Et il se refusait à faire appel à un professionnel ou à Bettany, même par téléphone parce qu’il était un connard jaloux et vindicatif comme ça. Mrs T. devait sûrement savoir des choses mais elle n’avait pas vraiment l’air d’être du genre à partager des ragots, surtout avec ceux pour qui elle travaillait. Alfred le regarderait juste avec déception et il ne pouvait pas demander aux membres du personnel s’ils avaient des ragots sur les invités, ça ne se faisait pas.

Il ne lui restait plus que les invités eux-mêmes. Parmi eux il devait bien y avoir une bonne âme capable non seulement de lui donner des informations mais de l’aider avec le plan de table. Et ce n’étaient ni des professionnels ni l’Ex-madame. 

Bien sûr s’il se trompait dans son jugement il était possible que la personne qu’il choisisse décide de l’enfoncer comme dans un épisode de Candy Candy en le forçant à faire des faux pas et en l’aidant à préparer un désastre. 

Ce qui voulait dire qu’il devait faire attention à qui il choisissait et à rester discret parce que le moindre signe de faiblesse mettrait les loups sur sa piste.

Non, il n’était pas paranoïaque, il avait juste l’habitude des familles compliquées où l’argent était toujours un motif de dispute. Et il avait vu beaucoup de feuilletons télé. Sa mère avait joué dedans des années durant, était-ce sa faute ?

Donc la perle rare devait être quelqu’un de discret, qui connaisse bien les invités et les règles de la bienséance et qui en plus veuille l’aider. La perle rare.

En tous cas ça éliminait immédiatement tante Arabella qui serait incapable de discrétion même pour sauver sa vie. Le major son frère semblait un peu trop pris par la bouteille pour prêter attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Sir Victor était trop ambitieux pour que son aide, s’il était capable de la donner, vienne gratuitement et sa femme semblait aussi intelligente qu’une urne celte. Il y avait bien la gentille veuve Williams, mais il continuait d’avoir un mauvais pressentiment la concernant. Le bon révérend Douglas lui serait aussi utile qu’une dose de piments dans le désert.

Ce qui lui laissait Gloria la muette, Melly la cynique, Freddie l’homme objet et Winnifred la divorcée. 

Il était sûr que Winnifred connaissait tous les secrets de tout un chacun, mais son amour pour la bouteille en faisait une alliée trop lunatique et prompte à parler avec un verre de trop. C’était dommage, elle le trouvait beau et adorable et avait promis de le régaler d’histoires honteuses sur quand Steve était adolescent.

Freddie devait savoir beaucoup de choses mais il s’aimait vraiment beaucoup et il n’était pas impossible qu’il veuille Steve maintenant qu’il était séparé de Bettany, il l’avait vu quelques fois penché un peu trop près de son petit ami, un peu trop souriant. Il se pouvait aussi qu’il soit juste totalement jaloux parce que Freddie était plus jeune que lui et avec un teint parfaitement hâlé, mais non, ce devait être qu’il avait des intentions néfastes.

Melly. Melly était très sympathique, agréable convive, elle était sûrement la dépositaire d’un nombre incroyable de secrets et de scandales et elle aimait les belles fêtes. Sauf que c’était la cousine de Freddie et peut-être qu’elle veillerait à ses intérêts à lui, ou à elle. En tous cas elle ne semblait pas du genre à faire les choses gratuitement quand elle pouvait les monnayer…

Gloria était… En fait il n’avait aucune idée de comment était Gloria, éclipsée comme elle l’était par le babillement perpétuel de sa mère. Elle avait peut-être vu beaucoup de choses ou alors tout lui passait au-dessus de la tête. Tout ce qu’il savait d’elle lui venait de la bouche de sa mère et il doutait quelque peu de la véracité de ces propos.

Il but une gorgée de thé.

Il était temps qu’il ait une conversation avec Gloria. 

***

— Alors que sa femme était à deux pas ?

— Oui oui.

— Et il était vraiment cubain ou c’est juste pour donner un plus joli titre à l’histoire.

— Non non, il était vraiment cubain, exilé politique et tout.

— Et comment madame l’a-t-elle appris ?

— Oh ça ! Il a fallu encore quelques mois. Tout le monde l’a su avant elle. Mais elle a fini par les découvrir au lit. Son lit à lui bien sûr.

Gloria était loin d’être pâle et falote quand elle conspirait avec lui derrière un buisson de roses, loin de sa mère.

— Non.

— Oh que si ! 

Elle souriait et ses yeux étincelaient de malice. 

— Gloria je crois que tu es ma nouvelle meilleure amie.

— Je suis sûre que ta mère va être très triste de savoir qu’elle a été remplacée.

— Ouch, je suis blessé. Et impressionné.

— Je tiens ça de mon père. Mama n’a jamais dit une chose mauvaise sur quelqu’un de sa vie. D’après elle ce genre de choses est au-dessous de gens comme nous. Elle s’accroche à l’idée que nous sommes encore des gens importants juste parce qu’elle a un Honorable devant son nom.

Il souffla sur ses doigts, il n’aurait pas dû oublier ses gants.

— C’est un titre, c’est ça ?

— Un des seuls avec Lady qu’une femme peut porter. 

— Que fais-tu réellement dans la vie, une femme comme toi ne peut pas se contenter de lire et d’essuyer la bave au coin de la bouche d’un vieillard.

Elle eut un sourire rouge qui illumina ses yeux gris.

— Qu’est-ce qui te dit que je ne me contente pas de cette vie ? Après tout, nourrie logée, blanchie n’est-ce pas ce que tout le monde veut à une époque comme la nôtre ?

— Seulement si on est ta mère. Alors ?

— J’écris des colonnes pour différents tabloïds. Sous différents noms de plumes.

— Définitivement ma meilleure amie. Comment as-tu commencé ?

— Lady Frances était la reine des rumeurs exquises, on venait de toute l’Angleterre pour échanger des commérages dans son salon, mais elle commençait à perdre la tête, c’est comme ça que j’ai commencé et que j’ai repris la page qu’elle avait dans le Sun d’abord en faisant le nègre puis sous une nouvelle identité.

— Et personne ne s’étonne de te trouver toujours silencieuse quelque part.

— Oh, parfois c’est plus difficile, quand je suis coincée à la campagne, mais j’ai mon réseau et rien ne fait venir les familles et amis plus vite voir leur pauvre grabataire que la promesse de nouveaux ragots. Je rends un service à mes employeurs. 

— Je n’en doute pas un instant et quand je serais vieux et insupportable et dur d’oreille c’est ton successeur que je prendrais comme garde-malade. Nous ragoterons pendant que Steve sera penché sur ses équations de physique.

— Des plans à très long terme.

Il hocha la tête.

— Autant le faire savoir à la concurrence, il faudra arracher Steve à mes mains raidies par la rigidité cadavérique. 

— Il y a relativement peu de ragots sur lui. C’est le fait d’aller vivre hors du Vieux Continent et on ne parlera pas de la monotonie de sa vie avant la séparation. Mais tout le monde a su qu’il avait trouvé quelqu’un en été quand vous êtes venu avec les enfants.

— Mais c’est tout ?

— Pour l’instant du moins. 

C’était le moment où jamais.

— Est-ce que tu as le sens de la famille, Gloria ?

— J’ai surtout la prudence de ne pas mettre oncle Maximilian en colère. Et puis Mama est tellement fière et toujours contente de venir passer les fêtes au château. Ça lui rappelle sa jeunesse.

— Donc si je te demandais de m’aider tu accepterais ?

— Si ça me permet de me placer avantageusement pendant tous les dîners je serais bien stupide de refuser. 

— Gloria tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé depuis que j’ai quitté Seattle ! A part le sexe, mais bon ça c’est Steve, il est parfait comme ça.

Elle explosa de rire et accepta la main qu’il lui tendait pour l’aider à se relever du banc de pierre où il fallait bien l’avouer ils commençaient à se geler les miches. 

***

— Lance !

Il posa le genou à terre et serra les enfants dans ses bras, sentant leurs visages glacés contre le sien.

— Tu nous as manqué !

— Tu devineras jamais ce qu’on a ramené !

— Vous aussi vous m’avez manqué.

Le pire c’était que c’était vrai, maintenant qu’il les avait contre lui il sentait à quel point quelque chose avait manqué jusque lors. 

— Papa et toi vous êtes partis trop tôt !

— Vous êtes même pas venus au spectacle de mon école.

— Je suis désolé ma chérie. Mais on a reçu la vidéo que nous as envoyé ta mère et tu étais superbe, tu as très bien fait la fleur.

— Moi j’ai été au musée avec ma classe et on a vu des dinosaures !

— Vraiment ?

Il se releva parce que s’il devait compter sur les enfants il passerait son temps à genoux. 

— Votre grand-père vous attend dans son bureau.

Steve était allé chercher les enfants à l’aéroport tandis qu’il s’occupait de réceptionner Lord Maximilian et de finir les préparations parce qu’aujourd’hui était le jour des décorations et il y avait bien sûr une montagne de choses à faire. Heureusement que Mrs T. s’était occupée de l’hôpital.

— Il va mieux ?

— Maman a dit qu’il faudrait faire attention à ne pas trop parler fort.

— Et le laisser faire la sieste. Même si la sieste c’est pour les bébés. 

— Oui il va mieux, pourquoi vous n’iriez pas le voir, Mrs T et Alfred doivent être avec lui. St… Votre père et moi on arrive tout de suite.

Les enfants partirent et vu qu’ils n’étaient pas des enfants normaux mais des enfants parfaits ils ne coururent même pas en montant les quelques marches qui les séparaient de l’entrée.

— Tu sais ils n’ont fait que me chanter tes louanges tout le voyage.

Lance releva la tête, estomaqué en reconnaissant la voix. 

— Ted ?

C’était bien son neveu à côté de la voiture, souriant et détendu malgré le froid polaire, la peau bronzée par le soleil californien, ses vans bleu canard, son pantalon couleur moutarde sous la doudoune trop large pour lui.

Il le prit dans les bras, heureux de voir un visage souriant et surtout familier.

— Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?

Ce fut Steve qui répondait pendant qu’il serrait son neveu favori.

— La sœur de Bettany ne pouvait pas les amener tout compte fait et Ted s’est proposé.

— J’ai des amis qui passent les vacances à Londres, je me suis dit que ce serait cool d’en profiter. Et puis bon, c’est pas comme si accompagner ces gamins-là était une pénitence. Ils ont été super sages.

Lance hocha la tête.

— Je sais, ils ne sont clairement pas humains.

— C’est fini de parler de mes enfants comme ça, interrompit leur père, visiblement offensé.

— Steve, tes enfants sont clairement des cyborgs ou des anges, tu as le choix.

— Et si on allait à l’intérieur, j’ai l’impression que mes doigts vont tomber tellement il fait froid.

Ted avait coincé ses mains sous ses aisselles et avait vraiment l’air pathétique.

— En avant, la vie de château t’attend.

Il laissa son neveu entrer et prit le baiser que son petit ami déposa sur ses lèvres.

— Surprise, j’espère qu’elle te plait.

— Enormément. Mais tu sais qu’à cause de toi il va falloir refaire tous les plans de tables parce qu’on a un homme à la place d’une femme.

— Ta vie a l’air tellement compliquée.

— Arrête de te moquer, c’est important et chiant.

— Et pour l’heure tu as le droit d’oublier tout ça et de te reposer au chaud.

— Avant qu’on ne commence l’expédition pour chercher la bûche de Noël et les décorations. audra vérifier que les enfants sont bien couverts, il a neigé ce matin.

— J’ai vu. L’avion avait du retard à cause de ça.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la chaleur lumineuse du hall. 

***

— J’en ai trouvé !

Lance plissa les yeux. Mais oui, c’était bel et bien blanc et petit et rond. Et perché tout en haut d’un chêne aux branches nues.

— Bravo Diana.

— Jerry, j’ai trouvé du gui !

Le jardinier lui sourit et regarda à son tour.

— C’est bien vrai ça miss ! Je vais aller chercher l’échelle.

Diana tira un peu sur sa main pour attirer son attention.

— Cette année Mrs T. a dit que je pourrais monter sur les échelles pour accrocher les décorations, mais seulement si un adulte la tient.

— C’est très sage de la part de Mrs T.

— Jerry c’est très haut. Tu n’as pas peur de tomber ? demanda-t-elle tandis que le jeune homme montait les échelons.

— Non, miss, j’ai l’habitude et j’ai bien mis l’échelle, elle ne tombera pas et moi non plus.

— Tu monterais aussi haut, toi, Lance ?

— Oui, mais seulement si ton père me tient l’échelle, comme ça si je tombe il me rattrapera.

— Tu me tiendras l’échelle tout à l’heure ?

— Bien sûr ma chérie.

— Et voilà votre gui, miss, dit Jerry en redescendant et lui donnant la boule.

Son sourire révéla la dent qu’elle avait perdue le lendemain de leur visite au zoo, juste avant qu’ils ne soient obligés de partir en Angleterre.

— Il faut qu’on aille le montrer à papa !

— Bien sûr, peut-être qu’ils ont choisi le sapin. 

Ils se mirent en route, regagnant le sentir principale avant de le suivre vers le coin où les conifères étaient plantés. 

— Cette année c’est à William de choisir le sapin.

— Je sais. 

— Mais l’année prochaine ce sera à moi, dit-elle d’une voix fière.

— Et quel sapin tu choisiras ?

— Un grand avec des branches bien épaisses. C’est dommage que Malon ne soit pas là.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce qu’elle aurait pu grimper sur le sapin, les chats aiment grimper aux arbres, c’est miss nita qui nous l’a dit, elle nous a montré des photos de son chat, mais après il ne pouvait pas redescendre alors miss Anita a dû le chercher mais elle est tombée et elle s’est cassé le bras. Tu crois que c’est parce que personne ne lui tenait l’échelle ?

— Sûrement.

— Je veux pas me casser le bras, David dit que ça fait mal.

— Oui ça fait mal.

— Donc il faut que tu me tiennes l’échelle. 

Ils rejoignirent les autres. 

L’air était frais dans la forêt qui bordait l’un des côtés du par cet la neige couvrait encore certaines branches et ne s’était pas transformé en bouillasse infâme sur le sol.

— Papa ! J’ai trouvé le gui et Jerry a été le chercher !

Steve attrapa sa petite princesse dans son manteau rouge, et la prit dans ses bras.

— Tu as l’œil ma chérie. 

— Et bien moi j’ai choisi le sapin, déclara William pour ne pas être en reste. Et Georges est en train de tout préparer pour pouvoir le faire tomber sans que ça ne pose de problèmes pour la croissance des autres arbres et sans que ce soit dangereux.

Lance vint se mettre à côté de son homme, passant le bras autour de sa taille pendant que William et Diana commentaient tout ce que faisaient les jardiniers qui oeuvraient à leur couper le plus beau sapin et la plus grosse bûche.

***

— Alors ?

Le hall, les différents salons, même le bureau de Lord Maximilian avaient été décorés. William et Diana avaient bien sûr aidé mais, essentiellement Mrs T. et lui s’étaient chargés d’indiquer aux invités et aux employés où devaient aller chaque objet. Non, parce que c’était une chose de laisser un peu de créativité aux petits mais il était hors de question que le manoir soit autre chose que resplendissant et digne de paraître dans Hello ou Elle et déco.

— Alors c’est très joli.

Les bras de Steve passèrent autour de sa taille et il soupira. Autour d’eux invités et employés partageaient une collation informelle et célébraient le début de Noël. Un CD de Christmas Carrolls avait été mis dans le salon et tout le monde avait l’air content avec une boisson et une pâtisserie à la main.

— Tu sais ce qui va se passer maintenant ?

Steve s’arracha à la contemplation du hall qui resplendissait de lumières jouant sur les cristaux des décorations du sapin monumental dont la bonne odeur s’étendait à tout l’étage.

— Tu vas venir prendre un peu de grog ?

— Non, je vais être romantiquement gnangnan et t’embrasser parce que je t’ai attiré sous le gui. Interdiction de laisser quelqu’un d’autre t’attirer en dessous.

Steve lui sourit et c’était toujours la plus belle chose qu’il ait jamais vu.

— Je ne peux rien te promettre. Il faudra que tu sois là pour me sauver de ces pièges.

— Tu es vraiment une princesse en détresse.

— Tu dis ça parce que j’ai des cheveux parfaits.

Il l’embrassa pour le faire taire, pas parce qu’il en avait envie. 

***

— J’espère que quelqu’un a filmé ça. Non parce que quand j’en parlerai à Arthur tu peux être sûr qu’il me suppliera de lui filer la vidéo.

Lance avait les yeux qui brillaient, on aurait dit qu’on venait de lui offrir le paradis et il ne se retint pas de sourire devant l’expression enfantine de son petit ami.

— Je suis sûr que Miss Fairfax a tout filmé.

— Tu ne te rends pas compte… Bien sûr que tu ne te rends pas compte, béotien. Comment est-ce que tu as pu passer à côté de Doctor Who ? C’est pas retransmis juste après le discours de la reine ? Si on avait pas des invités et des choses à faire je t’enfermerait avec les enfants dans la chambre et on se ferait un marathon des saisons 1 à 4. Faut pas aller au-delà. Oh mon dieu la petite Donna était tellement chou. Donna ! Mon dieu il y avait une toute petite Donna !

Il caressa sa main qui était toujours dans la sienne.

— Je crois que je t’ai rarement vu aussi excité.

— Le dernier spectacle d’école primaire auquel j’ai assisté c’était celui de Ted et bien laisse-moi te dire que c’était beaucoup plus c… ennuyeux, se reprit-il parce qu’il y avait quand même des enfants partout dans le salon en train de parler, goûter, piailler et boire les compliments que les parents donnaient.

La représentation avait eu lieu comme tous les ans dans la salle de bal du manoir et à présent les professeurs, les parents et les petites stars en herbe profitaient des sucreries qui avaient été préparées pour eux. 

— En tous cas la personne qui a fait le livret est à féliciter. Dr Who et l’adoration des bergers, c’est juste génial.

Il rejeta une mèche en arrière d’un geste machinal et il était tellement beau, souriant, détendu. Il avait envie de l’embrasser. Mais il y avait des enfants, beaucoup d’enfants et il n’était pas vraiment sûr de ne faire que l’embrasser s’il commençait.

— Je crois que c’est miss Fairfax comme chaque année, viens, je vais te la présenter.

Ils passèrent William et Diana très occupés à raconter à Toddy, Melody et Gerald, les enfants de Mrs Baxter la boulangère, ce qu’ils avaient fait pendant les longs mois après l’été.

***

— Monsieur Field est arrivé, monsieur.

— Faites-le entrer, merci Alfred.

A présent que Lord Maximilian était enfin revenu de l’hôpital il avait pris ses quartiers dans la bibliothèque, laissant au comte ce qui était clairement son repaire.

— Mr Field, bonjour.

Il lui tendit la main, se levant de la grande table où étaient posées ses nombreuses affaires et les volumes dont il avait eu besoin. Fort heureusement quelqu’un avait non seulement catalogué la bibliothèque mais aussi numérisé le catalogue.

— Monsieur Whitelake-Belfort.

L’homme semblait honorable, il avait un air d’honnêteté avec lui, dans son costume sobre, dans sa coiffure classique et ses cheveux qui commençaient à disparaître sur le haut de son crâne, dans son sourire.

— Excusez l’état de la table, je suis encore en train de faire des recherches, mais je vous ai appelé parce qu’il y a un problème avec le contrat de Mr Vistary.

— De Mr Vistary ?

— Oui oui. Voulez-vous que je fasse apporter du thé ?

Mr Field lui sourit.

— Non. Nous pouvons attendre l’arriver de Lord Steve.

— Steve ? Il est en sortie avec les enfants et une partie des invités.

Là Mr Field sembla légèrement troublé.

— Lord Maximilian en ce cas.

Lance soupira.

— Lord Maximilian est en repos absolu sur les ordres de son médecin et Steve n’est pas exactement la personne la plus indiquée pour s’occuper de ce genre de choses, ce qui ne laisse que moi, Mr Field. Donc si vous voulez bien je ne vais pas vous faire perdre votre temps en période de fêtes en plus et nous allons examiner le bail de Mr Vistary.

Le sourire de Mr Field se fit beaucoup plus tendu.

— Je puis vous assurer monsieur Whitelake-Belfort, que je sais très bien gérer ce genre de choses et que monsieur le comte n’a qu’à signer les papiers, ce qui ne devrait pas lui causer trop de fatigue.

Il commençait à l’énerver et il le laissa voir parce que de toute façon avec un peu de chance il n’aurait pas à le revoir.

— Désolé, non. Ce ne sera pas possible parce qu’il y a un problème avec le contrat de Mr Vistary. Déjà les chiffres sont faux, son bail est pour 10 acres ce qui fait exactement 435600 pieds carrés et non 43000. 

Il tendit à l’homme d’affaire la photocopie du contrat antérieur et la nouvelle proposition.

— De plus, continua-t-il sans lui laisser le temps de se reprendre, l’augmentation du prix est frauduleuse.

Mr Field devint rouge et se leva, outré de son fauteuil.

— Monsieur, selon la loi les prix sont revus à la hausse ou à la baisse en accord avec le cours de la Livre Sterling au premier décembre !

— Rasseyez-vous Mr Field. 

Il attendit qu’il lui ait obéit avant de continuer.

— D’après la loi les terres cultivables sont indexées sur le cours de la Livre. Or il s’agit ici de pâturages puisque Mr Vistary est l’un des petits exploitants locaux à qui Laverty Inc achète le lait pour produire la clotted cream et le fromage Tintern qui ont fait la renommé des produits laitiers Laverty Inc. 

Mr Field ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche avant de tripoter nerveusement sa cravate.

— Certes, en effet, mon assistant aura fait une erreur.

— Faites-nous parvenir la version corrigée du contrat au plus vite dans ce cas.

Il se leva.

— Merci d’être venu, monsieur Field.

Il avait ce sentiment de satisfaction mêlée d’orgueil qui était juste parfait. Bon, maintenant il avait encore des listes d’invités et des placements à table à vérifier.

***

— Les contrats son prêts à être signés.

Le comte leva la tête. 

Il était assis sur le canapé du bureau, encadré de ses deux petits enfants très occupés à colorier les cartes de vœux qui allaient partir à la levée de ce soir.

— Si vite ?

— Je les ai vérifiés un à un, la seule erreur était sur celle de Mr Vistary et elle a été corrigée.

— Bien, bien. Vous pouvez les apporter là, Lancelot, je vais les signer.

Il alla jusqu’au canapé et tendit la pile de papiers au comte.

— Regarde Lance, je colorie des sapins.

— Je vois ça.

— Et moi je colorie des bonshommes de neige.

— Tu veux colorier avec nous ?

Il n’avait enfin plus de contrats à lire et relire et Mrs T. pourrait bien se débrouiller un moment sans lui. 

— Bien sûr. Attend, William, je vais te mettre sur mes genoux. 

***

— Grand-mère serait morte de jalousie en voyant cette table.

Lance sourit à son neveu. La lumière des lustres en cristal se reflétait parfaitement sur l’argenterie et le cristal de bohème et la porcelaine étincelante, sans compter les fleurs, les serviettes lourdes et d’une blancheur immaculée. Une table digne d’un magazine de déco, ou d’un comte et ses invités.

— J’avoue que Mrs T. et Alfred se sont surpassés.

— Et donc, au final combien sommes-nous pour ce repas familial ?

— Seulement cinquante deux, c’est très peu m’a-t-on dit.

— C’est aussi intime qu’un dîner chez grand-mère. 

Mêm habillé sur son trente et un Ted avait encore les cheveux en bataille et le sourire légèrement ironique qu’il avait appris de sa mère.

— Ton nœud papillon est de travers, viens par là.

Il posa les doigts sur le nœud. Et eut un rire incrédule.

— Un faux ?

— Soit déjà content que je rentre encore dans ce costume que j’ai utilisé au bal de promo, j’en ai pas vraiment besoin à la fac tu sais. 

Il finit de remettre droit le faux nœud papillon.

— Merci d’être venu Ted.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

— Eh, la famille ça se serre les coudes. Et puis j’ai pris des photos et fais des croquis qui en impressionneront plus d’un. Je veux dire le nombre de courants architecturaux qu’il y a non seulement dans le château mais autour… Y a pas ce genre de diversité à LA…

— Si tu veux revenir avec des amis pour le Nouvel An t’as juste à me le dire. Après tout, autant que mon travail d’esclave serve à quelqu’un que j’apprécie. 

Ted secoua la tête et franchement ces cheveux totalement sauvages c’était insupportable.

— Non, on va profiter de Londres et faire des trucs, les fêtes en smoking c’est pas vraiment leur truc. Mais c’est sympa de proposer.

— J’essaie juste de paraître plus branché et plus jeune en invitant la clique de mon neveu. Classique, bientôt je ferais des scènes sur ma vieillesse comme ma mère.

— Alison ne pouvait pas venir ?

— Lord Maximilian n’est pas encore remis. C’est l’excuse que je lui ai donnée et je m’y tiens. Je ne suis pas encore prêt à voir ma mère ici. 

Il n’avait pas honte d’elle ou de son métier mais par contre vu à quel point elle pouvait être agaçante et manger son temps il se voyait mal la faire venir alors que chaque jour il y avait eu une nouvelle crise à gérer ne serait-ce que parce que certains invités avaient changé d’avis ou que certaines personnes de la famille ou du voisinage avaient pensé qu’une invitation n’était pas nécessaire pour venir globalement squatter et manger à l’oeil.

— Lance…

Steve passa la tête par l’encadrement de la porte monumentale de la salle à manger.

— Oncle Sean est vraiment désolé mais il y a eu un problème à l’aéroport de Sidney et il ne pourra pas être là tout compte fait.

Bien sûr…

Il étouffa un soupir et se hâta d’aller voir Mrs T. et Alfred pour faire enlever l’assiette et réarranger les places. 

***

Diana bavait légèrement sur son pantalon, ses cheveux éparpillés sur le tissu noir, son ruban ayant à moitié glissé, son petit poing encore serré et accroché à sa veste. Non loin, dans le grand fauteuil près de la cheminée pour rougeoyait l’énorme bûche Noël qui était plus une souche qu’une bûche, William s’était endormi lui aussi contre son grand-père qui conversait encore avec cousine Harriet.

— Il ne reste plus qu’une demi-heure, ils ouvrent un cadeau et ensuite au lit.

Steve vint s’asseoir à côté de lui, lui tendant son verre de punch.

— Tant mieux, je suis au moins aussi épuisé qu’eux.

— Ce ne sont pas les seuls à dormir, regarde.

Tante Arabella s’était endormie elle aussi, toute droite posée au bord du canapé comme un oiseau, les enfants de cousin Paul aussi s’étaient endormis, le plus petit, Tommy, dans les bras de sa mère qui discutait avec Melly, le plus grand Paul Jr luttait visiblement contre le sommeil, sa tête dodelinant avant qu’il ne se réveille en sursaut. 

— En tous cas le repas a été parfait.

— Merci.

— Tu es merveilleux.

— Tu dis ça juste parce que je t’évite de te prendre la tête sur ce genre de trucs.

— Et aussi parce que je veux grimper dans ton lit.

— Les compliments te mèneront toujours sous mes vêtements.

— Bon à savoir.

— Enfin ce soir ils te mèneront à venir dormir sans mes vêtements mais qui sait, peut-être que demain je ne serais pas aussi épuisé. 

— Sûr que je ne pourrais pas te convaincre ?

— Je ne t’empêcherai jamais d’essayer mais si je m’endors pendant ne le prend pas personnellement.

Steve le regardait avec cette lueur malicieuse dans les yeux et heureusement que Diana dormait parce que la conversation allait prendre un tour bien trop tendancieux pour ses oreilles innocentes.

— Lance, mon cher nous avons un débat absolument crucial.

Cousine Winnifred et… Mortimer, le frère de Paul venaient d’arriver et il vit Steve serrer les dents légèrement frustré avant d’abandonner.

Il se retint de soupirer.

— Bien sûr, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

— Michael Fassbender : gay, nous sommes bien d’accord, lança Winnifred.

— Pas du tout, il a une petite amie, contra Mortimer.

— Si vous me laissez le temps de téléphoner à ma mère et de poser la question à quelques unes de ses connaissances nous devrions pouvoir avoir la réponse demain.

— Aucune importance, dit Winnifred en repoussant l’idée de la main. Que te dit ton instinct ? 

— Je dirais gay.

— S’il te plait, Lance, ton gaydar est défectueux.

Il s’insurgea contre son petit ami.

— Pas du tout.

— Tu t’es regardé dans une glace en croyant que tu étais hétéro pendant des années, pitié.

— Peut-être mais j’ai toujours su que Lawrence était gay ! Et je ne suis pas gay, je suis juste à fond sur toi, c’est très différent.

— Ugh les jeunes couples, commenta Winnifred en finissant son verre.

— Laissez-moi appeler ma mère que nous réglions ça une fois pour toutes. 

Mais il n’eut pas le temps d’attraper son téléphone car Lord Maximilian s’était levé. Tout le monde fit silence. L’immense horloge qui se trouvait contre un des murs depuis des siècles sonna.

— Joyeux Noël à tous.

Beaucoup levèrent leur verre en répétant les mots.

Steve posa la main sur sa joue, la caressant de son pouce.

— Joyeux Noël, souffla-t-il presque contre ses lèvres.

— Joyeux Noël. 

— Qu’ils soient suivis de beaucoup d’autres, ajouta son homme parce qu’il était romantique comme ça. 

— De préférence moins fatigants, répond-il parce qu’il était réaliste comme ça.

***

— Steve, j’avais sorti des vêtements tu les as pas vus ?

Il s’essuya les cheveux en sortant dans la salle de bain. Il était pourtant persuadé d’avoir amené ses vêtements avec lui pour se changer après la douche.

— Pas de vêtements aujourd’hui.

Visiblement c’était une politique commune parce que Steve aussi était nu. Ce qui était toujours un spectacle agréable.

— Et comment est-ce qu’on sort sans vêtements ?

— Justement on ne sort pas.

— Mais…

— Père emmène les enfants et les invités au village pour écouter les Christmas Carrolls sur le parvis de l’église, presque tout le monde est de repos jusqu’à ce soir pour la remise des cadeaux. Il n’y a plus que toi et moi et rien à faire. Pas de vêtements.

— Oh.

— Oh oui. Maintenant sur le lit et que ça saute.

Il obéit, se laissant tomber sur le lit encore chaud.

— Et comment on fait si j’ai faim ?

— J’ai été chercher à manger, je ne te laisserai pas mourir de faim cul nu.

— Mon héros ! Comment puis-je faire pour te remercier ?

Il savait qu’il avait un sourire salace sur le visage et que ses cuisses s’étaient naturellement écartées. Il battit des cils pour en rajouter parce que plus n’était jamais trop.

— Tu peux me dire ce que je suis sensé faire de ça ?

C’était un flacon marron accompagné d’un pinceaux.

— Etant donné que je n’ai aucune idée de ce que c’est ça risque d’être difficile.

— Peinture comestible.

— Oh !

— Oh en effet.

La voix de Steve était basse et chaude et délicieuse.

— Je ne me rappelle pas l’avoir mis dans la valise en partant.

— J’ai demandé à T… quelqu’un de le mettre dans la deuxième valise.

Il lui sourit et son pied caressa sa cuisse pour le récompenser de ne pas avoir prononcé le nom de son ex quand ils étaient tous deux nus et seuls dans un lit.

— Qu’est-ce que tu pourrais bien faire avec de la peinture comestible ?

— C’est bien là toute la question… Ou on pourrait juste… tu sais, regarder Dr Who.

— Mmmm… que choisir, que choisir…

Il passa son pied entre les jambes de son petit ami jusque derrière son genou et tira, le forçant à monter sur le lit.

— Donne-moi ça. 

Il lui prit le flacon souple des mains. Erochoc lisait l’étiquette fabuleusement violette. Il ouvrit le bouchon et renifla. Ça sentait simplement le chocolat.

— Allonge-toi.

Souriant, Steve lui obéit. Il pressa et fit tomber le liquide noir sur ses abdos.

— Hey !

Le corps de son amant frissonna, la peinture devait être froide. Il n’y prêta pas attention parce qu’il était un connard de ce genre et trempa son doigt dans le liquide avant de le porter à ses lèvres.

Chocolat, pas trop sucré, pas le meilleur qu’il ait jamais mangé mais absolument pas repoussant. Il repassa le doigt dans la peinture, l’étalant sur les plaquettes de chocolat de monsieur Parfait avant de mettre son index contre les lèvres de Steve. Qui avait toujours une langue délicieusement agile. 

— Si on avait de la chantilly je pourrais faire un banana split.

Le corps de son amant trembla sous le rire.

— Pitié dis-moi que je viens d’imaginer cette blague.

Il se redressa un petit plus.

— Je suis absolument sérieux. Même si ça m’embêterait de devoir couper ta banane en deux, peut-être que je pourrais faire une entorse à la recette, termina-t-il en léchant un peu de peinture. 

— Mmm, ça tire pas la peau quand ça sèche. 

— Tant mieux, mais ça ne me donne toujours pas d’indice quant à ce que je devrais faire…

— Mon corps est ton canevas, déclara Steve en se pâmant comme l’héroïne de Titanic. 

— Tu te rends compte que ce genre de choses requiert du talent.

— Ou juste un bon coup de langue pour effacer les dégâts.

Il joua avec la bouteille avant de la reposer.

— Ne viens pas te plaindre quand tu auras des œuvres néo-cubistes sur les fesses.

— Tant qu’elles t’excitent assez pour me baiser…

— Quelle vulgarité monsieur Parfait, s’exclama-t-il, totalement choqué par ce vocabulaire.

— Heureusement qu’il n’y a que toi pour entendre ça alors et que tu as laissé ta cravache à la maison.

— Je crois que c’était la seule chose qui manquait dans la boîte de sextoys.

— Tu trouves vraiment que ça manque ?

Il se pencha pour enlever les traces de peinture sur son ventre, prenant son temps.

— Non.

Il passa sa langue un long moment, regardant le noir s’estomper puis disparaître. 

— Sauf si tu as les bottes en cuir brillant pour aller avec. J’espère que ça ne tache pas les draps. Voyons voir ce qu’on peut faire avec ça.

Il s’installa à califourchon sur ses cuisses et versa une dose généreuse entre ses pectoraux. Le liquide se mit à couler, descendant avant de vouloir passer sur les côtés. Il se saisit du pinceau et le trempa dedans, épongeant avant de décider de la ligne qu’il voulait tracer. Il remonta en une ligne un peu trop tremblante vers son mamelon, l’encerclant avant de venir le caresser de la pointe du pinceau. Steve grogna, visiblement la sensation était agréable. Il fit donc de même de l’autre côté, essayant du mieux qu’il pouvait de respecter une sorte de symétrie, ce serait dommage de gâcher un aussi beau canevas. 

Il se redressa pour regarder son œuvre.

Le noir était intense et étrange sur la peau de son amant. Une fois de plus ç’aurait dû être ridicule, ces spirales menant jusqu’à son téton. Mais pas sur lui, sur lui c’était juste… sexy, intéressant. C’était injuste, tout lui allait parfaitement.

Il se pencha et posa sa langue au commencement de la ligne, entre les deux pectoraux. Il suivit le tracé, commençant par la droite, revenant souvent en arrière, mordant aussi la peau avant de continuer, de tourner autour de son aréole.

Lorsqu’il eut tout effacé les mamelons étaient durcis et les mains de Steve caressaient son dos, ses flancs, sa nuque.

— Alors, ça te plait ?

— J’aime beaucoup.

— Joyeux Noël ?

Et il en laissa couler sur son ventre avant de reprendre son pinceau et de dessiner des arabesques étranges autour de son nombril. Une fois fini il lécha et mordit et réussit à faire un suçon juste au niveau de la hanche de son amant. 

— Je crois qu’on va avoir besoin d’une serviette.

Il lui mit le pinceau entre les mains et l’abandonna pour aller chercher de quoi protéger les draps. 

— Lève les hanches… parfait. 

Il écarta les jambes de son petit ami et s’installa entre elles.

— Juste avec quelques coups de langue ? demanda-t-il en arrivant nez à nez avec son érection.

— Tu me fais de l’effet fut la seule réponse, brûlante, les yeux de Steve plongés dans les siens.

—Tu n’as encore rien vu.

Et il laissa la peinture couler sur le sexe de Steve, noire et brillante et il l’étala au pinceau jusqu’à ce qu’il ne voit plus un espace rose.

— Disons que le reste c’était de l’art à durée limitée et ça c’est de l’art interactif.

Il posa juste la pointe de la langue contre la base et remonta, lentement, toujours uniquement avec la pointe de la langue.

— A peine un peu plus clair… Et si je fais ça…

Il recommença, cette fois ci en appuyant un peu plus largement.

— Un dégradé.

Il repassa un coup de pinceau pour effacer ce qu’il venait de faire.

— Les commentaires ne te gênent pas, j’espère ?

Il ne patienta pas pour avoir une réponse et posa ses lèvres mouillées sur la pointe, les faisant glisser doucement mais le plus loin possible en une seule poussée avant de remonter. Et d’admirer son travail. C’était bizarre, il y avait clairement des zones plus claires et d’autres encore très sombres, sans compter qu’on voyait très bien la démarcation, jusqu’où il était allé. 

Il recommença, bien décidé à repousser la ligne noire, voire même à la faire disparaître complètement. C’était amusant, Steve n’avait pas l’air de se plaindre au vu de ces mains serrant et desserrant les draps.

Finalement il ne resta plus qu’un mince anneau noir à la base et il le lécha calmement pendant que les cuisses de son petit ami étaient prises de frissons et de petits et soudains spasmes.

Il recouvrit à nouveau son sexe de peinture puis entreprit de la lécher de façon à former des motifs parce que c’était amusant et que ça rendait Steve fou parce qu’il ne suivait aucun rythme et ne lui donnait pas ce qu’il cherchait. 

Il réussit à tout effacer sauf un cœur sur le gland et contempla son œuvre d’un œil satisfait.

— Qu’est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire maintenant ?

— Me finir ?

— Mmmm… je sais pas si tu l’as mérité.

— Même si je te laisse écrire ton nom sur mes fesses.

— Oh, propriété de Lance… j’aime bien.

Il passa un coup rapide sur la fente pour éviter que son cœur parfait ne dégouline. 

— Pourquoi pas. Ou alors je pourrais écrire autre chose.

— Lance, là tout de suite je me fous de ce que tu pourrais écrire, je veux juste que tu remettes ma bite dans ta bouche.

— Je suis choqué par ce vocabulaire !

Mais il lui obéit, suçotant doucement le chocolat qui restait sur le gland avant de le prendre plus profondément et d’ajouter ses mains et il n’eut clairement pas longtemps à attendre avant que Steve ne jouisse en enfouissant les mains dans ses cheveux. 

Il avala, chassant le goût de chocolat qui commençait à l’écoeurer. 

— Allez, sur le ventre, monsieur Parfait.

Un grognement de plainte lui répondit mais comme Steve était merveilleux il se tourna quand même, dévoilant son dos superbe et ses fesses. Maintenant il s’agissait de trouver quelque chose d’intéressant à écrire. Mais d’abord il laissa ses mains courir sur les muscles incroyables et toujours fermes et si chauds et fermes.

— Attrape-moi le lubrifiant. 

Ses muscles bougèrent tandis qu’il se tendait vers la petite table de chevet.

— Merci.

Il fit couler le liquide sur ses doigts, mais ses yeux étaient toujours fixés sur le creux de son dos, là où il voulait écrire quelque chose. 

Il laissa se doigts glisser lentement sur l’anus de Steve, jouant avec lui, élicitant de petits soupirs de plaisir et de contentement, commençant juste un peu à le pénétrer avant de se retirer aussi vite, de tourner en des cercles de plus en plus profond. Il ne lésina pas sur le lubrifiant, ça faisait un moment qu’ils ne l’avaient pas fait dans ce sens là. Steve était chaud et étroit contre ses doigts et il commençait à gémir de la plus merveilleuse des manières mais ça ne lui disait toujours pas ce qu’il allait écrire juste au dessus de ses fesses. 

Son nom était juste pathétique. Tout comme « à moi ». Et il n’avait absolument pas assez de sens artistique pour dessiner quelque chose de joli. Il fallait que ce soit un texte.

Il fit passer un deuxième doigt et commença à les bouger, à étirer les muscles et à chercher… exactement ça. Il passa plusieurs fois sur la prostate de son petit ami, en profitant pour mordre son cou, son dos, ses fesses en même temps qu’il le faisait crier. Ignorer l’érection entre ses cuisses commençait à devenir dur et il n’avait pas encore trouvé ce qu’il voulait apposer sur sa peau et…

Il était totalement stupide.

Il retira ses doigts et les essuya sur la serviette qui traînait encore sur le lit avant de prendre le pinceau. 

— Creuse les hanches.

Il écrivit les mots avec attention, en s’appliquant puis se recula pour les regarder, noirs sur la peau pâle. Exactement parfaits, comme il l’avait toujours pensé.

— Tu n’as aucune idée de ce que j’ai écrit ?

— Non, par contre je sais que t’as intérêt à me prendre vite sinon ça va pas aller.

Il sourit et mordit sa fesse droite.

— Tu viens pas juste de jouir ? Insatiable.

— Tu viens juste de passer et repasser sur ma prostate, allumeuse.

— C’est très sexiste ce que tu viens de dire.

— Toi en moi, maintenant !

— A une seule condition, dit-il, plaçant sa main sur sa fesse, laissant son pouce passé sur la partie lubrifiée, juste jouer un peu. Je veux que tu puisses regarder ce que j’ai écrit après. Mais pour ça il va falloir éviter que ça entre en contact avec ma peau.

— Tu veux que je lève les fesses mais pas le reste.

— Tu comprends vite.

— Surtout quand il s’agit d’obtenir que tu t’y mettes. 

Steve poussa l’oreiller et laissa sa tête et ses épaules se poser sur le matelas, ce qui rendait ses fesses en l’air encore plus obscènes, surtout que ses cuisses écartées laissaient voir son sexe à nouveau en érection et que ses yeux accrochaient à nouveau à la peinture noire sur sa peau blanche. 

Il passa une couche de lubrifiant sur son sexe et attrapa la hanche de son petit ami.

Il avait presque oublié à quel point il était chaud et étroit et il fut obligé de respirer lentement parce que c’était presque trop et qu’il avait envie de s’enfoncer d’un seul coup et de se répandre ce qui serait clairement la honte.

Il gémit quand il arriva au bout et rouvrit les yeux, contemplant le corps magnifique et plié à ses désirs et entièrement à lui parce que pour une raison totalement impossible Steve l’aimait encore et toujours. Il passa les mains sur son dos, s’arrêtant juste à la limite de la peinture.

— Dis-moi ce que tu veux.

— Toi, plus fort, plus profond et jusqu’à ce que j’en crie.

Oui. Oui. Il était tout à fait d’accord avec ce plan, juste une chose à faire avant.

Il se pencha et rattrapa le flacon de peinture, il ouvrit le couvercle et en versa dans sa main, il le referma contre son ventre et le laissa tomber au loin. Il étala la peinture sur ses deux paumes et posa les mains sur les hanches de Steve.

Il commença alors à bouger, reculant lentement pour mieux le pénétrer fort et profond, le poussant un peu plus contre le matelas, se laissant aller à un rythme brutal, délicieux, rapide qui faisait grogner Steve parce que dans cette position il passait sur sa prostate à chaque fois et ça se sentait à chaque frisson qui faisait se resserrer le passage brûlant contre lui. 

Il tenta de garder le rythme, de rester concentré sur ses mouvements, d’ignorer la friction, les contractions, les gémissements, le corps de Steve sous lui, les mots noirs sur sa peau et les traces que laissaient ses mains sur ses hanches alors qu’il le maintenait en place. Il voulait continuer, encore et encore, parce que c’était Steve et qu’il voulait le faire exploser de plaisir, parce que c’était délicieusement bon, parce que c’était le genre de moment qui ne devrait jamais s’arrêter. 

Mais tout lui échappait : le rythme, le corps de Steve de plus en plus dévasté, le plaisir qui grandissait dans ses reins jusqu’à devenir douloureux. Il ne pourrait plus tenir et il ne voulait pas laisser Steve derrière. Il laissa sa main droite glisser jusqu’au sexe dressé et s’emparer de lui. Il sentit le passage se resserrer encore contre lui, il n’aurait pas à attendre longtemps.

Steve jouit avant lui, arquant encore plus ses fesses, rejetant la tête en arrière, le faisant crisper encore plus ses mains sur son corps, le poussant à s’enfoncer encore plus vite, plus profondément jusqu’à ce qu’il n’en puisse plus et qu’il se sente jouir si fort qu’il lui semblait voir des étoiles.

Il était épuisé, à bout de souffle et il n’avait qu’une envie c’était de poser la tête contre son dos et de se laisser aller à ne plus faire que respirer jusqu’à ce que les sensations reviennent dans ses membres. 

Mais il ne pouvait pas parce qu’il ne voulait pas brouiller la peinture avec sa sueur. Il se retira avec juste un frisson de plus tant son sexe était sensible et Steve toujours aussi étroit et il se laissa tomber sur le côté. 

— Si tu as la force de te lever tu peux aller regarder dans le miroir. Ça évitera d’en mettre partout.

— Ou alors je peux rester comme je suis, lui répondit la voix étouffée par le matelas ?

— Le cul en l’air et la tête dans les draps ? Si tu veux, tu sais je t’aime même quand tu fais l’autruche.

— Tu me foutras pas la paix tant que j’aurais pas admiré ton œuvre ?

— Je veux pas faire d’impair alors qu’on vient de faire l’amour mais je crois que de ce côté je suis toujours un gosse de cinq ans.

— Trop tôt, j’ai encore le cul en l’air et du sperme sur le ventre.

— Mais en tous cas non je te laisserai pas tranquille tant que tu auras pas été voir mon chef d’œuvre.

— Ça va les chevilles ?

— Toujours à leur place et fort jolies.

— Je te hais.

— Je viens de te faire jouir. Deux fois. Tu m’aimes.

— Tu me forces à bouger. Je te hais.

Mais malgré sa haine Steve se redressa, l’enjamba et descendit du lit pour aller vers la psyché, lui offrant au passage une vue spectaculaire non seulement de son dos mais aussi des marques de ses mains sur ses fesses.

— Si tu te les tatouais je crois que je passerais mon temps à te déshabiller n’importe où pour les regarder.

— Ça tombe bien je n’ai aucunement l’intention de me faire tatouer les traces de tes mains sur mes hanches. Mais j’avoue que ça rend bien.

Il se tourna et regarda par-dessus son épaule. 

— Ad Astra ? Tu veux que je me fasse mettre la devise de la Royal Air Force en tramp stamp ?

— Ou tu pourrais me la faire tatouer sur le cul.

— Je suis trop classe pour ça et je croyais que tu détestais ce qui pouvait maculer ta peau parfaite ?

— Pour toi je suis prêt à renoncer à beaucoup de choses.

Steve lui lança un regard scrutateur.

— Non, je crois qu’un sprite de fée serait plus approprié au-dessus de tes fesses.

— Pas de pixel art sur mon cul !

— Je croyais que je pouvais faire ce que je voulais avec ton postérieur ?

— Pas de pixel art.

Steve ne répondit pas, passant dans la salle de bain pour effacer les merveilleuses marques qu’il aurait dû porter fièrement.

Il essaya très fort de ne pas s’endormir malgré la chaleur et la fatigue et le contentement.

— Maintenant, donne-moi le pinceau.

Il cligna des yeux, il avait dû s’endormir.

— Tu n’es pas fatigué ? demanda-t-il en s’étirant et en lui tendant l’objet.

— Il reste encore quelques heures avant que tout le monde ne rentre et j’ai bien l’intention de profiter de mon cadeau de Noël.

— Ton obscur livre de physique signé par l’auteur ?

— Non, mon cadeau de moi à moi : toi dans mon lit.

— Oh, ce cadeau là.

— Ce cadeau là.

***

— Et donc, quand aura lieu le mariage ?

Melly se pencha vers lui. Aujourd’hui ils dînaient avec un ancien ministre de l’industrie et le demi-frère de l’ambassadeur russe parce que c’était à présent le genre de monde dans lequel il vivait. 

— Quel mariage ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel très expressivement, ses immenses cils lourds de mascara accentuant le mouvement.

— Avec Steve. Après tout ces efforts c’est la moindre des choses qu’il peut faire. 

Il lui sourit. Et réfléchit à ce qu’il devait dire. A une femme dont la profession était le ragot.

Oh et puis merde, c’était la faut de Steve après tout.

— Steve est toujours marié à Bettany. 

Melly battit des cils, avec un étonnement très bien feint.

— Je pensais qu’ils avaient divorcé.

— Ils sont juste séparés.

— Mais pourquoi ? Je veux dire il parait évident que ce n’est pas une phase…

— Il ne veut pas de scandale. C’est pour protéger les enfants.

Elle rejeta l’argument d’un geste gracieux de la main et terriblement précis.

— Avec ta présence ici et ce que tu as fait, ce sera plus scandaleux si on découvre qu’il est toujours marié.

— Nous retournons à Seattle dans une semaine.

Le sourire de Melly était rouge et plein de crocs.

— Mais est-ce que tu ne veux pas l’épouser ?

*** 

— Bien sûr qu’il fera Eton. Tous les Laverty ont été à Eton depuis sa fondation par Henry VI ou était-ce Henry V ?

— Je suis à peu près sûr que c’était Henry VI, sir Victor, mais le comte le sait sans doute. 

— En tous cas il ne fait aucun doute qu’il intégrera Eton. N’est-ce pas Lance ?  
Sir Victor et le révérend Douglas se tournèrent vers lui. Il leur sourit au-dessus de son verre vide.

— C’est une décision qui concerne Steve.

— Oui mais vous devez connaître son opinion.

— Je sais que Bettany ne veut pas que son fils étudie dans un pensionnat de l’autre côté du monde.

— L’une des meilleures écoles du monde ! s’exclama Sir Victor.

Il se retint de soupirer ou de leur gueuler que ce n’était pas son problème ou leurs affaires, mais genre en fait vraiment.

— Certes mais elle n’a pas envie d’être éloignée de son fils.

— Elle n’a qu’à déménager. La solution est simple, offrit le révérend.

— Tous les Laverty ont toujours fait Eton ! affirma sir Victor. C’est une tradition.

— Peut-être est-il justement temps d’en changer.

Sir Victor et le révérend le regardèrent comme s’il venait d’avouer qu’il planifiait d’assassiner la Reine. 

— Vous plaisantez ?

— Le futur comte de Gwynedd ne peut avoir étudié autre part.

— Comment sinon se fera-t-il les contacts dont il aura besoin dans le futur ?

— Un lord anglais doit être éduqué en Angleterre. 

— Il doit aller à Eton.

Il les interrompit avant qu’ils ne continuent à s’énerver seuls.

— Il est de toute façon trop jeune pour l’instant.

— Il n’est jamais trop tôt pour commencer à penser à l’avenir.

Bon, en fait c’était lui qu’ils étaient en train d’énerver. Il reposa son verre sur une table.

— William n’est qu’un enfant. Il joue, il lance des boules de neige, il écoute des histoires et pense à la rentrée et à son chat. C’est un enfant tout ce qu’il y a de plus normal. Pourquoi ne pas le laisser choisir ce qu’il veut faire et où il veut aller quand il sera temps pour lui de décider ?

— Il voudra aller à Eton.

— C’est un Laverty. C’est dans leur sang. 

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Impossible de dialoguer avec des gens aussi fermés.

— C’est un Laverty mais il appartient à ses parents de décider de ce qui vaut le mieux pour lui.

Ils n’avaient pas entendu le comte approcher, le bruit de sa canne étouffé par l’épais tapis du salon.

— Enfin, Lord Maximilian, vous ne pouvez cautionner qu’il entre dans une autre école ! 

— Mon fils a toute ma confiance et je respecterai sa décision.

— Mais…

— Venez Lancelot, il me semble que Lady Petunia souhaitait vous parler.

Il se laissa emporter par le comte, soulagé.

Ils dépassèrent Lady Petunia qui avait été accrochée par Arabella et n’arrivait pas à se défaire d’elle.

— Je pensais que vous souhaiteriez que William entre à Eton.

Le comte continua à avancer.

— Oh, je le souhaite, et je suis persuadé que vous arriverez parfaitement à convaincre Steve que c’est le meilleur choix possible.

Ils avaient atteint les portes du salon.

— Moi ?

— Bettany ne vous aime de toute façon pas, qu’avez-vous à y perdre ?

— Peut-être que je ne veux pas que William aille vivre si loin de sa famille. 

— Sottises, il ne sera pas loin de sa famille, il rentrera ici tous les week-ends et reviendra à chaque vacances. 

— Il n’a pas besoin d’aller dans un pensionnat ultra-select juste parce que c’est la tradition familiale.

— Non, il en a besoin pour acquérir un niveau d’études et de culture suffisants et pour rencontrer et former des amitiés avec des gens qui un jour dirigeront ce pays. 

Il suivit le comte dans son bureau.

— Il ne peut pas vivre et étudier aux Etats-Unis et être un lord anglais, il a besoin d’apprendre comment se font les choses ici et à qui demander conseil, continua Lord Maximilian.

— Et s’il ne veut pas être lord anglais ?

— Et bien une fois Eton terminé il pourra être comme son père et faire ce qu’il le souhaite de sa vie et prier pour que vous restiez longtemps en vie à gérer le domaine à sa place ou du moins que vous ne vous sépariez pas de son père. Mais il doit aller à Eton, apprendre quelles sont les responsabilités qui lui incombent avant de décider de les rejeter.

La pièce avait été allumée et une carafe de brandy posée sur le bureau.

— Mais enfin, un pensionnat…

— A été pensé pour obliger ces jeunes gens à former des amitiés fortes et pérennes. 

— Et nous ne le verrons presque jamais.

Le pire était de se rendre compte que c’était un vrai problème pour lui. Pas seulement parce que ça ferait de la peine à Steve, mais parce qu’il aimait le gamin, parce que ça le rendrait triste de le savoir seul en Angleterre loin de ses parents et de sa sœur…

— Asseyez-vous, Lancelot.

Au lieu de prendre place derrière le mastodonte de bois, de vernis et de feuille d’or le comte s’assit en face de lui sur une chaise.

— Bettany reportera sans doute toute son attention sur Diana. Il fa udra éviter qu’elle devienne surprotectrice et étouffe la pauvre petite. Je compte sur vous pour ne pas hésiter à signaler à Steve que quelque chose ne va pas.

Il resta un moment abasourdi, à la fois étonné par la confiance qu’avait le comte en lui et la responsabilité qu’il lui mettait sur les épaules.

— De toutes façons elle n’acceptera jamais de laisser William partir.

Le comte leur servit un verre de brandy chacun.

— Steve saura la convaincre. Si vous le convainquez, bien sûr. Je compte sur vous Lancelot. 

Il prit le verre qu’il lui tendit.

— Vous me prêtez beaucoup plus de crédit que je n’en ai, et vous supposez que je suis de votre côté.

— Je vous l’ai déjà dit, Lancelot, j’ai toujours cru en vous. Après tout, vous êtes spécial à ses yeux, assez pour qu’il décide de vous donner une nouvelle chance.

— Est-ce que j’ai encore des détectives privés à mes trousses, est-ce que je vais devoir devenir paranoïaque ?

Le comte sourit en levant son verre.

— Cette fois-ci j’ai juste eut besoin d’appeler Bettany pour tout savoir. Elle était plus qu’heureuse d’avoir quelqu’un à qui en parler. Mais passons, l’important c’est que vous savez que Steve vous écoutera. Si vous lui dites que c’est ce qu’il y a de mieux pour William il se rangera à votre avis.

— Mais je ne pense pas qu’être séparé de sa famille soit ce qu’il y a de mieux pour un enfant.

Il reposa son verre sans avoir bu la moindre goutte.

— Pourtant c’est ce qu’il y a de mieux pour lui. Qu’il le veuille ou non William sera comte de Gwynedd, comme je l’ai été, comme Steve le sera. Et vous savez ce que c’est que de se retrouver projeté dans un monde de privilèges et de traditions dans lequel on a pas passé toute sa vie. Est-ce vraiment ce que vous voulez pour William ?

Il cligna des yeux, abasourdi.

— C’est ce que vous lui réservez s’il ne fait pas ses études ici, il sera toujours un étranger, dans son propre pays, parmi ses pairs, dans son propre domaine, à sa place ni ici ni là-bas. Réfléchissez-y, Lancelot.

— Vous n’avez pas le droit de… C’est de la manipulation.

— Et c’est de mon petit-fils dont il s’agit !

Le comte reposa son verre sur le bureau dans un bruit sourd.

— Je me dois de protéger ses intérêts. Il faut que Steve comprenne que ce sacrifice doit être fait ! Il n’y a pas de choix !

— Mais c’est son fils.

— Et c’était le mien aussi et pourtant je l’ai envoyé à Eton. Vous croyez que ça ne m’a pas touché ? Que je n’ai pas souffert de son absence ? Que je n’ai pas de cœur ?

– Vous lui avez dit ?

Le comte s’arrêta, surpris.

— Comment ça ?

— Est-ce que vous lui avez dit que vous aviez souffert de son absence ? Que ça avait été un sacrifice ? Non, parce que j’ai l’impression que vous l’avez abandonné en l’envoyant là-bas, et si moi j’ai cette impression je crois bien que c’est parce que c’est ce que Steve a retenu de votre sacrifice. 

Lord Maximilian ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Il lui sembla que ses doigts tremblaient légèrement.

— Si vous voulez que Steve envoie William à Eton il va falloir que vous lui en parliez, que vous lui expliquiez que vous ne l’avez pas uniquement envoyé parce que c’était la tradition ou pour vous débarrasser de lui.

— J’aime mon fils.

— Je sais. Je pense que Steve le sait mais peut-être a-t-il besoin que vous le répétiez. Ma mère a bien des défauts mais j’ai toujours su qu’elle m’aimait au moins.

Il reprit son verre et en but une gorgée qui brûla délicieusement sa trachée. 

Le silence était étrangement calme dans la pénombre de la pièce. 

— Merci Lancelot.

— Je vous en prie, j’ai juste donné mon avis.

— Pas seulement pour ces conseils, pour tout ce que vous avez fait depuis que vous êtes arrivé.

— Est-ce que ça veut dire que j’ai passé l’épreuve ?

— Vous savez la seule épreuve qu’il y avait vous l’avez passée quand vous avez décidé de retourner avec mon fils. Vous pourriez être aussi inutile que Freddie ou aussi bavard qu’Arabella je vous accepterais parce que vous rendez Steve heureux. Plus heureux qu’il ne l’a été depuis longtemps.

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça, il but donc.

— Mais je vous remercie d’avoir pris la peine de vous occuper des contrats et des baux et d’avoir organisé les festivités. Tout ça doit vous paraître inutile et désuet.

— Un peu.

Il ne servait à rien de mentir.

— Je me souviens encore des fêtes de Noël quand j’étais petit, je revois encore mon grand-père et ma grand-mère et Folkes, le majordome et je me souviens de la joie qui régnait au manoir et des jeux et du rire de tous. Je veux juste que William et Diana connaissent eux aussi ça. Et puis bon, c’est toujours bien de faire tourner l’économie locale et de rencontrer ou faire se rencontrer des figures publiques.

— Je n’arrive pas à savoir si je dois m’émouvoir de vos souvenirs d’enfance ou ne retenir que le fait que vous utilisez ces fêtes pour faire du networking.

— En tous cas je vous félicite, c’est très reposant de ne pas avoir à s’occuper de tout ça pour une fois.

— Je l’ai fait uniquement pour Steve.

— Ça n’enlève rien à votre succès. Trinquons, je promets que l’an prochain je ne vous ferai pas subir tout ce stress.

— Je préfèrerai, l’an prochain je suis sensé passé les fêtes avec ma mère, enfin si elle n’oublie pas et ne prend pas une croisière pour les Caraïbes à la place.

— Si c’est le cas sachez que vous aurez une place ici parmi nous et que je ne me plaindrai même pas de devoir refaire les plans de table. 

***

Les lumières des lustres étincelaient comme des étoiles dans la salle de bal. Parce que c’était traditionnel de danser au bal de la Saint Sylvestre. Parce que bien sûr il y avait un bal au château pour la fin de l’année. Quand est-ce que sa vie était devenue un drame historique de la BBC ?

Les extras qu’il avait embauché pour remplacer les employés en vacances et pour compléter le service faisaient très bien leur travail passant inlassablement dans la salle et les salons ouverts sur les côtés. L’orchestre jouait et il avait engagé un véritable orchestre –franchement comment sa vie était-elle devenue aussi bizarre ?– des gens dansaient, les enfants avaient été mis au lit tout à l’heure parce que toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin et l’ancien premier ministre de la Birmanie était venu le féliciter pour la réception. Clairement sa vie avait basculé dans la 4è dimension, il avait hâte de rentrer à Seattle et au boulot. Même l’odeur des bureaux lui manquait à ce niveau, ce mélange de produit de nettoyage, de javel et de patchouli parce que Fanny à la réception n’avait aucun odorat et usait un flacon en deux semaines. 

— Hey.

Une main glissa contre sa taille, grande, chaude, douce, il se laissa aller contre Steve.

— Hey toi-même.

— Tu m’as l’air bien pensif.

— Je suis en train de faire une crise existentielle, la réalité et mes attentes de la réalité sont totalement dissonantes je vais bientôt faire un blue screen of death. 

— A ce point ?

— L’ancien premier ministre de Birmanie m’a félicité. Je savais même pas qu’il y avait un premier ministre en Birmanie.

Un baiser fut déposé sur son front.

— Tu as besoin qu’on te change les idées.

La main quitta sa taille pour prendre la sienne.

— Puis-je avoir cette danse ?

— Ça dépend de qui mène.

— J’ai demandé, je mène.

— Je vais te marcher sur les pieds et tu l’auras cherché.

— Mais non, tu seras gracieux comme une ballerine parce que tu as répété avec Freddie. Ne nie pas, j’ai vu.

Il l’emporta sur la piste de danse et commença à valser.

— Je suis affreusement jaloux, d’ailleurs, je tiens à le faire savoir.

— De Freddie ou de moi ?

— De Freddie, j’aurais été ravi de m’entraîner avec toi.

— Tu étais occupé, tu devais emmener ton père faire de nouveaux examens.

— J’ai l’impression de ne pas beaucoup t’avoir vu ces derniers temps.

— Ce n’est pas vraiment une impression.

C’était étrange de valser, déjà parce que ça tournait beaucoup, mais surtout parce que c’était Steve qui conduisait et il n’avait pas l’habitude. 

— Quand tu ne t’occupes pas des enfants tu t’occupes de ton père et quand je ne m’occupe pas des invités je m’occupe des problèmes en cuisine ou je suis happé par l’un ou par l’autre ou par le boulot.

— Heureusement que tes nuits sont toujours miennes alors.

— Heureusement qu’on rentre bientôt à la maison. 

— Aussi. 

Il se rapprocha de son partenaire et posa sa joue contre son épaule.

— Je veux rentrer à la simplicité de notre vie à la maison.

— Moi aussi.

La main contre son dos rapprocha plus leurs deux corps alors qu’ils continuaient à tourner l’un contre l’autre.

— Je ne suis pas prêt à m’occuper du domaine et de toutes ces foutues réceptions.

— Ça tombe bien parce que personne ne te le demande. 

— Oui mais un jour…

— On sautera cet obstacle quand il se présentera et à ce moment-là on le fera ensemble et à notre façon. En attendant tu danses avec moi et c’est tout ce qui importe.

Bien sûr des paroles aussi stupidement romantiques le firent sourire de plaisir parce qu’il était encore et toujours une collégienne de treize ans.

— Et je ne t’ai même pas marché sur les pieds.

— Je savais que tu étais merveilleux.

Il voulait l’embrasser, là, maintenant.

La musique s’arrêta. 

— Mesdames et messieurs, dans dix secondes nous célébreront la nouvelle année : cinq…

Steve lui souriait, ses mains sur son visage et il sentait son cœur battre plus vite, comme toujours.

— Quatre.

Il passa les mains sous la veste du smoking, contre la douceur blanche de la chemise.

— Trois.

Les doigts chauds repoussèrent une mèche derrière son oreille.

— Deux.

— Je suis heureux.

Il s’étonna que ce fut lui qui l’ait dit, mais c’était la vérité, il était heureux, parce qu’il était dans ses bras, contre lui, même au milieu d’une salle de bal remplie de lords, de sirs, d’honorables, de ministres passés et présents, de rentiers et de nouveaux riches, de l’autre côté du monde, dans un château dont certaines pierres remontaient au XIè Siècle.

— Un.

— Moi aussi. Parce que tu es là.

—Bonne Année !

Ils s’embrassèrent, lentement et comme toujours c’était comme si une main caressait son corps et qu’on mettait le feu à son sang, un feu doux et délicieux et il savait qu’il gémissait un peu et il voulait plus.

— Bonne année.

Une année ne pouvait être que bonne puisqu’elle commençait dans ses bras. L’an dernier à cette époque il était encore un homme seul et maintenant… maintenant il avait Steve et s’il fallait qu’il aille vivre avec lui jusque dans un pays où on conduisait en dépit du bon sens de l’autre côté de la route et bien il le ferait. Cette année et l’année qui suivrait encore et celle d’après. 

Avec Steve.


	12. Sains et saufs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une histoire d'amour ne saurait être complète sans un peu de danger et une mère qui humilie son fils en se croyant dans une comédie musicale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans les épisodes précédents de Physique :  
> Lance et Steve filent le parfait amour, même Lord Maximilian a fini par leur donner sa bénédiction, il ne peut plus rien leur arriver d'affreux, n'est-ce pas ?

Les balles et les coups explosaient autour de lui au milieu de l’odeur de poussière et de sang. Le cœur battant il se précipita droit devant, là où il l’avait vu juste avant qu’il ne tombe. 

La peur faisait trembler ses mains alors qu’il dépassait la montagne de gravats.

Lance était à terre et son sang se répandait sur le sable. Ses yeux bleus, vitreux, le cherchaient alors que le sang jaillissait paresseusement du trou dans sa poitrine. 

Non ! 

 

Il ouvrit les yeux. 

Il n’arrivait pas à reprendre son souffle. 

Lance… Lance était…

Les formes tremblaient et se confondaient devant ses yeux. Il sentait, sous lui, le lit trempé de sueur. Il entendit un petit grognement.

Lentement, il réussit à distinguer les alentours à la lumière de la lampe toujours allumée, derrière lui, sur la table de chevet. Il vit William et Diana endormis l’un contre l’autre et là, de l’autre côté du lit, les yeux encore fermés par le sommeil, Lance.

Il laissa sa tête retomber sur l’oreiller, abattu par le soulagement, le cœur battant beaucoup trop fort. 

Il l’avait retrouvé. Il était arrivé à temps. Tout s’était bien passé. Il avait réussi. Il était là.

Il tendit le bras, étrangement lourd, comme si les évènements de la veille pesaient encore dessus et hésita un moment. Il ne savait pas quelle heure il était, Lance était tout aussi fatigué que les enfants, il avait besoin de dormir…

Et pourtant il laissa sa main se poser sur son visage, il caressa sa joue sur laquelle commençait à pousser quelques poils, il repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui voulait tomber vers sa bouche entrouverte. 

Il avait besoin de le toucher, de sentir qu’il était là, toujours vivant. Il ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux de lui, du jeu d’ombre et de lumière sur son visage, de l’expression de calme, de ses muscles détendus et chauds. 

Il laissa ses doigts glisser dans les cheveux blonds, frôler son oreille, descendre sur sa nuque.

Les yeux bleus s’ouvrirent lentement et il fallut un moment avant qu’ils ne le reconnaissent, avant qu’il ne lui sourie, qu’il ne tourne doucement la tête pour embrasser sa paume. 

Son cœur battait à nouveau trop vite, mais pour une raison bien différente cette fois-ci. 

Il retira sa main et, lentement, extirpa son bras de sous William et Diana. 

Les yeux bleus le regardaient encore mais Lance n’avait toujours pas bougé. 

Un mélange étrange de sensations courait dans ses veines. La peur du cauchemar se disputait à l’euphorie du moment. Mais plus que tout il avait besoin. Besoin de sentir, de vérifier, d’être rassuré.

Silencieusement, il se leva du lit, replaçant la couette sagement sur les enfants. A pas de loup, toujours suivi par le regard de son amant, il rejoignit son côté. 

Il aurait pu ne plus jamais le voir…

Sa main et sa voix tremblèrent.

— Viens.

Il n’attendit pas, essayant de cacher les tremblements et la peur, marchant jusqu’à la salle de bain, ouvrant l’eau de la douche pour tenter de couvrir les murmures des « et si » que le cauchemar avait laissés.

Les bras s’enroulèrent autour de son torse et le corps de Lance était chaud contre le sien. Il voulait poser son oreille contre son sternum et écouter son cœur battre. Il voulait cesser d’avoir peur. 

C’était illogique, il n’y avait plus de danger et pourtant c’était maintenant qu’il paniquait, qu’il n’arrivait plus à faire face à ce qui s’était passé. 

Il aurait pu ne plus jamais le voir.

Il se retourna, le prenant par surprise et l’embrassant sans attendre, ses mains accrochées dans ses cheveux blonds et pressées dans son dos, sa langue s’introduisant en lui, tout son être se perdant dans les sensations de chaleur et d’intimité, dans l’idée d’eux. 

— Hey…

Lance embrassait ses joues, ses mains chaudes sur son visage, sa voix douce.

— Je suis là, tout va bien.

Il ne s’était même pas rendu compte qu’il était en train de pleurer. 

— Merde.

Autant pour son image de monsieur Parfait et d’ancien de la Royal Air Force.

Mais Lance pleurait aussi, en lui souriant et tout son corps tremblait. 

— J’ai eu tellement peur de jamais te revoir.

***

— Et si j’ai pas envie de me lever ?

Lance était encore allongé, nu, dans le lit aux draps défaits. Dehors le soleil avait à peine commencé à illuminer Central Park. 

Steve sourit en passant son t-shirt. 

— Ta mère sait dans quel hôtel nous sommes descendus. Qu’est-ce que tu préfères, que les enfants viennent te tirer du lit ou que ce soit elle qui le fasse ?

Lance leva les yeux au ciel avec toute l’exagération d’une diva. 

— C’est très cruel de votre part, monsieur Parfait.

— Et pourtant tu m’aimes.

Son petit ami rejeta les draps et se leva, lui montrant son superbe postérieur.

— Mmm… Je sais pas. J’ai peut-être besoin que tu me rappelles pourquoi… dit-il avant de s’éloigner vers la salle de bain avec un déhanché beaucoup trop chaloupé. 

Il le rejoignit avant qu’il ne passe la porte, laissant ses bras glisser autour de son torse, posant ses lèvres sur son épaule, respirant son odeur familière même au milieu de la chambre d’hôtel.

— Bonjour…

Il remonta vers son cou, laissant ses dents mordiller doucement sa peau, souriant en sentant le frisson qui le parcourait. 

— On est en vacances…

— Mmm…

La tête blonde se posa contre son épaule, lui laissant accès à son oreille, ce dont il profita.

— Dans ce cas qu’est-ce qu’on fait hors du lit ?

Il mordit son lobe.

— On emmène les enfants voir ta mère sur un plateau de tournage.

— Ah, voilà.

Lance se redressa.

— Tu viens de tuer l’ambiance. Et la joie dans mon petit cœur fragile, continua-t-il. J’aurais pu te rendre tellement heureux…

Lance était appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, la main tragiquement posée contre son front, sa jambe relevée comme une starlette des fifties lors d’un shoot.

— Va te laver, tu vas finir par nous mettre en retard.

Il fit claquer sa main contre la hanche et la fesse de son amant. 

— Oh ! Monsieur, je ne suis pas celle que vous croyez ! s’exclama Lance, faussement outré, lui lançant un clin d’œil par-dessus son épaule avant de lui refermer la porte de la salle de bain à la figure. 

Parfois, non en fait tout le temps, il était pire que ses enfants. 

Steve quitta la chambre le sourire aux lèvres et partit réveiller William et Diana. 

Ils étaient tous les deux déjà debout et en train de se dépêcher de faire leurs devoirs de vacances. 

— J’ai déjà commencé à remplir mon journal, papa. 

Diana lui tendit le cahier rose à paillette qu’elle avait choisi et qui venait avec son propre stylo orné de plumes. 

— Et je prendrai les photos, rajouta William en levant les yeux de son cahier de vacances où il faisait ses lignes d’écriture. 

— Si vous finissiez de vous habiller pour que nous descendions petit-déjeuner ?

— Est-ce que je peux mettre ma broche papillon pour aller voir mamie Alison ?

— Bien sûr, Diana. 

Au milieu des conversations très sérieuses sur les bijoux appropriés pour une petite fille de six ans, il aida ses enfants à s’habiller, assez vite rejoint par Lance, les cheveux encore humides de la douche et pourtant le dernier à être prêt parce qu’il fallait toujours qu’il se passe un dernier coup de peigne ou qu’il réajuste la broche de Diana ou refasse la raie de William...

— Si tu continues on part sans toi. 

— Vous laisseriez votre papa m’abandonner tout seul et sans petit-déjeuner ?

— Non, Lance, répondit Diana en mettant sa main dans celle de l’informaticien.

— Heureusement que tu es là pour me défendre. Pour la peine je vais te porter jusqu’à l’ascenseur. 

Sa fille gloussa de rire quand elle fut soulevée presque jusqu’au plafond.

— Moi aussi je veux être porté ! soupira William en prenant sa main. 

Et bien sûr c’était cruel de les reposer avant que l’ascenseur n’arrive, surtout que d’ici ils pouvaient bien mieux lire les numéros au-dessus de la porte. 

Porte qui s’ouvrit sur un riche vieux couple dont la femme souriait avec chaleur, admirant ses adorables enfants, enfin jusqu’à ce qu’elle s’aperçoive qu’ils étaient dans les bras de deux hommes qui se tenaient bien trop proches l’un de l’autre pour être de bons hétérosexuels. Là le silence se fit tendu dans la cabine et Lance en profita pour lui mettre une main aux fesses quand ils sortirent dans le hall, juste parce qu’il voulait voir si elle en faisait une attaque.

— Et si elle avait fait une remarque ? 

Les enfants étaient en train de mettre leur serviette sur leurs genoux pendant qu’il se penchait sur son petit ami.

— Alors tu nous aurais bravement défendus. J’ai confiance en toi. 

Et il était sincère, il disait ça comme si ça allait de soi, comme s’il pouvait vraiment les protéger de toutes les attaques, comme si tant qu’il était là tout se passerait bien. 

Il le sentit serrer brièvement sa main avant de se tourner vers les enfants.

— Chocolat ou thé ce matin ?

C’était la première fois qu’ils allaient passer aussi longtemps seuls avec William et Diana. En Angleterre il y avait Mrs T et père pour s’occuper parfois d’eux, mais cette fois-ci ils allaient les avoir avec eux 24 heures sur 24. Lance s’était finalement habitué sans trop de problèmes aux week-ends où ils étaient là, préparant ses plans de bataille des jours à l’avance pour qu’ils n’aient que des choses bien à raconter lorsqu’il les ramenait chez Bethany. Là ils avaient tous les deux bossé énormément pour se permettre de pouvoir partir, et il était sûr que son petit ami n’avait pas de plan de bataille, ou du moins pas un qui les occuperait tous les quatre pendant deux semaines… 

La crise, s’il devait y en avoir une, arriverait sans doute en début de semaine prochaine, quand Lance serait épuisé d’être sans cesse sorti et de n’avoir absolument pas profité d’une semaine de vacances.

Ou alors il serait charmant et manipulateur et drôle et tout irait parfaitement.

Il regarda son fils et sa fille qui redoublaient d’effort pour capter l’attention de Lance, pour lui montrer à quel point ils savaient des choses, pour qu’il leur sourie… Il n’y avait aucun doute, ils étaient bien ses enfants. 

— C’est aujourd’hui que tu voies monsieur le génie solitaire ?

Lance était en train de touiller son café, les enfants étaient penchés au-dessus d’une carte de New York encadrée de publicités qui avait dû être prise à la réception.

— Oui. Nous devons nous retrouver dans le lobby dans…

Il regarda sa montre.

— Une heure. 

— J’imagine que tu vas y passer la journée ?

— Jaloux ? 

— Horriblement. 

Le pire était peut-être que c’était un peu vrai. Ils étaient en couple, ils s’aimaient, mais parfois les vieilles hantises de Lance ressortissaient. Ou alors il essayait juste de le taquiner, la distinction n’était souvent qu’une très fine ligne.

— Aujourd’hui on va voir Mamie Alison ! déclara William en buvant une gorgée de son chocolat.

— Tu viendras avec nous, papa ?

— Non ma chérie, je vous rejoindrai ce soir pour manger. 

— Tu crois qu’il y aura des stars comme Violetta ?

— Ou Tom Hanks ?

Il écouta Lance rire.

— Pourquoi Tom Hanks ?

— C’est un énoooooooorme acteur ! répondit William enthousiaste au point d’accompagner la conversation de ses bras.

Il mordit dans un toast et laissa la conversation continuer sans lui, se contentant de sourire et de rire. Malgré la neige qui tombait dehors et le froid c’était un parfait premier jour de vacances. 

***

Ils restèrent stupidement enlacés pendant trop longtemps. Enfin, c’était clairement trop longtemps, et stupide, mais il n’arrivait pas à se forcer à se séparer de Steve. 

Finalement il sentit les mains glisser le long de son dos et il avait essuyé depuis longtemps les preuves de ses larmes sur le t-shirt incroyablement moulant de monsieur Parfait. Alors il releva la tête et repoussa la mèche de cheveux qui avait collé à sa joue.

— Je crois qu’il y a des écolos alter-mondialistes furax qui vont débouler dans la chambre dans pas longtemps si on continue à laisser l’eau couler comme ça.

Les yeux verts étaient encore un peu troubles et il embrassa doucement ses lèvres en passant les mains sous le t-shirt blanc. Il sourit en entendant le grognement qui fit vibrer le torse parfait. Mais ça ne valait pas l’incroyable vision de Steve soudainement beaucoup plus actif, en train de prendre les choses en main et de se débarrasser de son haut d’un mouvement fluide qui faisait délicieusement bouger ses biceps, pectoraux et trapèzes sous la lumière crue qui provenait du plafond.

Il recula de deux pas, la vasque l’arrêtant et le soutenant pendant qu’il regardait son homme laisser tomber son pantalon et avancer vers lui, concentré, le regard clairement carnassier, les yeux plus sombres et il frissonna. 

C’était ce qu’il voulait, ce dont il avait besoin. 

Après ce qui s’était passé, après la peur et les balles et le sang et des foutus mafieux russes il avait besoin que Steve lui fasse tout oublier. Il avait besoin de ses mains sur lui. Et pas juste pour lui arracher ses vêtements avant de le pousser sous la douche. Même s’il fallait bien avouer que les mouvements précis et juste un peu trop vigoureux ne seraient pas le moins du monde malvenus. Au contraire, avec ce regard et la force de ces mains il sentait sa peau se hérisser à l’idée qu’il allait bientôt le toucher, peau contre peau, le pousser sans aucun doute contre le mur de la douche et le garder là, immobilisé par son corps pendant qu’il l’embrasserait et que sa cuisse se glisserait entre les siennes et…

Les doigts de Steve étaient légers et frôlaient à peine sa peau en le débarrassant de son t-shirt. Mais ses yeux… Ses yeux étaient fixés sur son corps, dévorant chaque centimètre de peau nue et faisant se dresser bien plus que juste ses tétons. 

Ils ne disaient rien, et tout autour d’eux il n’y avait que le bruit rythmique de l’eau s’écrasant sur les carreaux, rien pour le distraire de Steve, de ses mains, de son regard, de la proximité enivrante de son corps nu.

— Et maintenant ?

Sa voix s’était brisée, plongeant ridiculement dans les graves en plein milieu de la phrase.

— A ton avis ?

La voix de Steve était parfaite, chaude, douce, basse.

Et il avait failli ne plus jamais l’entendre. 

Il se laissa pousser contre le mur et embrasser à en perdre haleine. 

***

Lance n’avait pas tout à fait prévu ça.

Il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de comparer, oui il était petit et mesquin comme ça. Mais bon à côté d’un mannequin pour sous-vêtements vêtu dans un des costumes les mieux taillé qu’il lui avait été donné de voir, il y avait de quoi se sentir légèrement mal à l’aise. 

Mais bien sûr Van Toëck était charmant. Avec tout le monde y compris les mômes. Et il n’y avait que lui qui avait le droit de charmer les enfants parfaits alors bon c’était juste un peu irritant. 

Mais pas vraiment parce que l’assistant personnel et, il mettait sa main à couper, amant de Knight –non vraiment, ils s’étaient fait toute une conversation silencieuse au moment de partir et, vu comment le génie avait à peine serré un instant la main de Steve avant de s’éloigner comme s’il risquait de lui filer des microbes mais était resté la main très suspicieusement proche voire frôlant à plusieurs reprises celle de son secrétaire pendant toutes les présentations, il était évident qu’ils étaient tous les deux à la limite du procès pour harcèlement sexuel, pas que lui en aie quoi que ce soit à faire en fait, mais bon– était sincèrement charmant et en train de montrer New York à sa place aux gosses ce qui lui évitait d’être tout le temps le nez plongé dans sa tablette à la recherche de choses à leur raconter. Au lieu de ça il pouvait garder leurs mains dans la sienne et être sûr que personne ne kidnapperait le futur comte de Gwynedd et sa sœur, tout en faisant le tourisme qu’il n’avait jamais eu le temps de faire lorsqu’il était venu par le passé dans la Grande Pomme. A chaque fois c’était pour le boulot et les seules choses qu’il avait vues pour le plaisir avaient été des bars et quelques clubs. Bref pas des endroits où il pouvait emmener les enfants parfaits. 

Il n’avait juste pas l’habitude de ne pas être le centre de l’attention, c’était tout.

Heureusement William et Diana tenaient de leur père et se tournaient sans cesse vers lui pour lui demander son avis ou partager leur émerveillement en découvrant Times Square, et le faisait se sentir totalement indispensable. En bref, ils étaient parfaits. 

— Et voilà le Palace. 

De jour le théâtre n’était pas aussi impressionnant que lorsqu’il était éclairé sur l’avenue, pour l’heure une affiche en rouge et noir déployait les charmes glamours et vintages d’une robe fourreau parfaitement remplie. 

— En ce moment le théâtre n’est pas ouvert au public. Une série de télévision est en plein tournage dans les coulisses, la scène et la salle, les informa Kris Van Toëck.

— Oui, c’est la mère de Lance qui y travaille. Elle nous a invités, lui répondit William.

— C’est la première fois qu’on la verra en vrai, rajouta Diana.

— Elle nous a déjà parlé au téléphone.

— Et une fois elle a utilisé internet, comme grand-père, même si Los Angeles c’est moins loin de Seattle que l’Angleterre.

— Vous saviez qu’il y avait un décalage horaire de huit heures entre l’Angleterre et la Côte Ouest ?

— Il faut compter avant d’appeler grand-père pour éviter de le réveiller en pleine nuit.   
Il appela sa mère pendant que les enfants inondaient le new-yorkais d’infos. Elle avait intérêt à décrocher ou à avoir un assistant qui décrocherait pour elle, il faisait beaucoup trop froid pour que les enfants restent immobiles devant le théâtre. Malgré le passage effréné des autochtones, il restait encore un peu de gadoue neigeuse collée aux semelles de leurs chaussures. 

— Téléphone de Mme Whitelake, Madison à l’appareil, puis-je prendre un message ?

Assistante, donc. 

— Bonjour Madison, Lance Belfort, je suis là pour voir ma mère, nous sommes quatre en tout, envoyez-nous quelqu’un s’il vous plait. 

— Oui, bien sûr monsieur Belfort, je viens vous chercher immédiatement. 

Il raccrocha et remarqua les yeux qui le fixaient. 

— On va venir nous chercher et dès que mamie Alison aura une pause elle nous rejoindra. 

Il sourit et passa la main dans les cheveux de William. Il avait tellement hâte de voir la tête de sa mère lorsque les enfants l’appelleraient mamie Alison, ça vaudrait la crise qu’il aurait à essuyer immédiatement après sur les ravages de la vieillesse. Au moins elle avait de nouveau un rôle, et un principal, dans une série populaire, et qui la ferait sûrement nominer aux Golden Globes.

— Excusez-moi ?

Il releva les yeux sur le modèle pour sous-vêtements mais aussi costumes sur-mesure qu’il avait un moment oublié. 

— Oui ? Je suis désolé de vous imposer ce détour pour aller voir ma mère, avec un peu de chance nous réussirons à éviter le déjeuner.

— Non non… je veux dire, je m’impose déjà, vous auriez très bien pu visiter la ville sans moi…

— Mais c’est très généreux de nous avoir proposé de nous guider.

Et voilà il était là à échanger des politesses avec l’amant du parano amateur de serpents…

— Je voulais juste savoir, votre mère est Alison Whitelake ? En ce moment en train de tourner la saison 2 de Bombshell ?

Lance regarda autour d’eux mais pour une fois il n’y avait pas un seul charognard. Sûrement les paparazzis ne venaient-ils qu’aux commencements et fins de la journée de tournage.

— Oui.

Les yeux bleu lagon s’illuminèrent et c’était totalement injuste, il était encore plus beau quand il souriait. 

Heureusement monsieur le mannequin avait déjà un riche amant ; il avait juste un peu fouillé sur le génie et il était déjà milliardaire, il ne risquait pas de venir essayer de lui voler son homme. Enfin, il resterait quand même sur ses gardes, on ne savait jamais, monsieur Parfait était après tout… parfait.

— Oh ! Je suis désolé, ça va vous sembler bête et puéril mais je suis fan de votre mère depuis que j’ai huit ans.

Okay c’était la première fois qu’il voyait ce genre de comportement chez un homme adulte et pas trop vieux, d’habitude il y avait les femmes au foyer comme la nourrice de Steve qui avaient les larmes aux yeux en se rappelant les scènes émouvantes de ses séries et surtout de la tragédie de sa vie, et les vieux pervers qui parlaient des courbes de sa mère juste devant lui. Là… il imaginait qu’elle était peut-être une icône gay… Il faudrait qu’il demande à Steve ; parce qu’il avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait être à la mode dans la culture gay. En fait il aurait dû demander à Lawrence s’il connaissait sa mère ça aurait suffit à savoir si les gays en avaient quelque chose à faire d’une actrice télé sur le retour.

— Elle n’aime rien autant que de rencontrer un fan. 

Le problème c’était que c’était trop vrai et qu’il allait devoir faire en sorte qu’elle se rappelle que les enfants étaient là et qu’ils étaient plus importants qu’un homme qu’elle allait voir en tout et pour tout une seule fois dans sa vie, même si son attention la flattait immensément. 

Parce qu’il voulait qu’elle fasse une bonne impression, que William et Diana disent ce soir à Steve qu’ils adoraient leur mamie Alison et qu’ils en parlent à leur grand-père, bref qu’elle soit assez parfaite pour ne pas faire tache sur le blason de la famille parfaite dont il avait bien l’intention de faire partie.

— Monsieur Belfort ?

Madison avait oublié de mettre un manteau et visiblement elle avait aussi oublié de dormir et de se maquiller ce matin et il n’allait même pas penser à ses cheveux qui tombaient épuisés sur son visage, incapables de se retenir à son chignon.

— Oui, Madison ?

— En effet, c’est moi, entrez, il fait froid.

Ils se serrèrent la main et pénétrèrent dans la chaleur du théâtre dont le vestibule était à peine éclairé. 

— Bonjour les enfants, je suis Madison, je travaille pour votre mamie. Voilà votre pass, ne le perdez pas sinon vous serez emportés par la sécurité.

— Bonjour, mademoiselle, répondirent les enfants parfaits dans un chorus harmonieux. 

— Madison, monsieur Van Toëck, un ami new-yorkais qui a bien voulu nous faire visiter la ville. 

— Enchanté. Même topo, gardez votre pass bien en vue et il n’y aura pas de problème. 

Elle vérifia anxieusement son portable. 

— Putain il faut que je…

Elle s’arrêta avec l’air d’un lapin terrifié.

— Pardon les enfants, j’ai dit un gros mot. Surtout ne faites pas comme moi. 

La pauvre était presque comique avec ses yeux exorbités et sa main devant sa bouche. 

— Ce n’est pas grave, Wiliam et Diana vous pardonneront sûrement.

— Papa dit que les gens disent des gros mots parfois quand ils sont sous le coup d’émotions extrêmes.

— Comme la colère ou la peur. 

— Ou lorsqu’ils sont stressés. 

— Vous êtes stressée ? 

— Papa dit que c’est normal d’être stressé par le travail. 

— Il dit qu’on est son antistress parce qu’il nous aime énormément et que ça lui permet de penser à autre chose.

Madison ne savait pas trop comment répondre et ne voulait surtout pas brusquer les petits-enfants de sa stressante patronne. 

— Si nous allions voir Mamie Alison, Madison a encore beaucoup de travail. 

La gratitude la plus abjecte était peinte sur son visage mais aussi la courbe désespérée et vaincue de ses épaules. 

Ils suivirent Madison depuis le hall directement vers une porte réservée au personnel qui devait mener aux coulisses. 

— Aujourd’hui nous tournons sur la scène donc tout a été installé dans les coulisses. Les loges sont encore utilisées pour le tournage alors c’est un petit peu tassé…

En effet c’était tassé, les différentes chaises pour les acteurs principaux étaient alignées juste à côté du raccord maquillage et coiffure, à peine quelques pas devant le buffet du service traiteur et les écrans où le directeur photographie et le réalisateur regardaient les rushs pendant les temps de pause. Le matériel technique était soigneusement entreposé un peu plus loin.

Sa mère devait être furieuse de ne pas avoir un espace rien que pour elle dans lequel elle puisse se concentrer, préparer son jeu d’actrice et faire ses exercices d’assouplissement facial et karmique en paix.

— Votre mère est en train de tourner. Elle sera bientôt en pause le temps que décor et accessoires changent le plateau. Vous voulez que je vous apporte quelque chose : café, chocolat, thé, pâtisseries, sandwichs ?

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, Madison, nous irons nous servir directement, je suis sûr que les enfants ne seraient pas contre un chocolat. 

Tous deux lui sourirent, toujours accrochés à sa main. 

— Vous pouvez retourner travailler, nous n’allons pas vous embêter plus longtemps.

— Vous ne m’embêtez absolument pas, mentit-elle, assez mal, il espérait qu’elle n’aspirait pas à être actrice…

Elle les quitta presque aussitôt. 

— Vous avez déjà visité les coulisses d’une série, monsieur Van Toëck ?

Il savait déjà que c’était la première fois pour les mômes et qu’ils en rebattraient sûrement les oreilles à Bethany. Madame Ex-Parfait allait juste le haïr un petit peu plus. C’était le but.

— Non, j’ai déjà visité les coulisses du Palace lors de répétitions, mais jamais celles d’un tournage. 

— En studio ou en décor réel c’est souvent pareil, le plus important c’est le service traiteur. 

Il les dirigea vers la table.

— Tout le monde dépend de sa dose de sucre et de caféine même si bien sûr certaines personnes envoient toujours leurs assistants leur chercher un café bien particulier. 

Il prépara deux chocolats et se servit un gobelet de café.

— Café ?

— Thé s’il vous plait. 

Monsieur le mannequin devait penser que la caféine à hautes doses ruinerait ses chakras…

— Tout à l’heure quand ils changeront le décor on ira jeter un œil aux caméras et tout ce qui est nécessaire pour filmer dans les meilleures conditions. Il n’y a jamais moins d’une cinquantaine de personnes de l’autre côté du plateau. Est-ce que vous pouvez me citer quelques métiers qu’on va rencontrer ici. 

— Réalisateur, répondit immédiatement William.

— Caméraman, se hâta d’ajouter Diana.

— Les gens qui s’occupent du décor.

— Les maquilleuses.

— Tu triches ! bouda William puisque l’une d’entre elle était en train de faire des retouches maquillage devant l’immense miroir accompagné des ampoules que tout le monde associait au cinéma. 

— Non, je suis observatrice, c’est très important pour être policier. 

— Tu veux être policier ? demanda Van Toëck à la petite fille.

— Médecin légiste. Ou présidente des Etats-Unis, je n’ai pas encore choisi.

Le pire étant qu’elle serait capable de devenir présidente des Etats-Unis, surtout avec l’appui d’un vieux nom bien connu comme celui des Belfort…

Oui enfin pour l’heure elle avait six ans et n’était pas encore entrée en politique.

— Lance !

La voix était posée et sonore et bien sûr sa mère avait ménagé ses effets, royale dans son costume des années cinquante, la pelisse de fausse fourrure sur les épaules, éclairée par les lampes du comptoir de maquillage. 

— Oh ! Mon chéri ! 

Elle avança vers eux, ses chaussures à talon résonnant sur le sol alors même qu’il y avait quand même un terrible brouhaha tout autour, mais c’était tout elle, attirant toujours l’attention.

Elle s’arrêta juste devant lui, lui tendant les mains.

— Je voudrais tellement t’embrasser mais je risque de causer des problèmes pour Jerry. 

— Allez-y, Alison, je ferais le raccord et ça fera du bien à Gracie de repasser sur la coiffure, elle est sur son téléphone depuis ce matin, lança le maquilleur qui était un homme aux muscles beaucoup trop développés pour sa profession. 

Elle coupa court à ses réflexions, le serrant contre elle et il le lui rendit. Pour une fois il était content de la voir. Il voulait vraiment qu’elle connaisse les enfants, et qu’elle les aime, et qu’il l’aime. C’était peut-être le fait d’avoir passé Noël avec Lord Maximilian en plein milieu d’un épisode de Downton Abbey plein de sentiments familiaux, mais il avait envie qu’elle fasse partie de leur famille.

— Bonjour maman. 

— Brr… Tu es tout froid, est-ce que Maddie ne t’a pas proposé de boisson chaude ? Je te jure cette fille a tout le temps la tête dans les nuages, des fois je me demande pourquoi j’ai une assistante si je dois tout faire à sa place, se plaignit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. 

— Il ne fait pas si froid, ce doit être la différence avec la chaleur des projecteurs. 

— Tu dois avoir raison, j’ai tourné toute la matinée ! Je suis épuisée ! Et il faut encore que je continue toute la journée ! Heureusement que je me maintiens en forme !

— Oui, maman. J’ai des gens à te présenter. 

Elle se délogea de ses bras immédiatement, son plus beau sourire sur les lèvres. 

— Oh pardon les enfants, mais je vois Lance tellement peu souvent, vous le voyez plus que moi. 

Elle s’accroupit, dans un mouvement gracieux. 

— Bonjour William, bonjour Diana ! Lance, tu ne m’avais pas dit qu’ils étaient si grands pour leur âge. Je n’arrive pas à croire que tu n’as que sept ans William, et toi Diana tu seras bientôt aussi grande que moi.

Les enfants avaient repris sa main, soudainement timides même s’ils souriaient sous les compliments. 

— Est-ce que j’ai droit à un câlin maintenant que je fais presque partie de la famille ?

Elle ouvrit les bras et, exactement une seconde plus tard, les deux enfants parfaits étaient serrés contre elle et ils ne dépareillaient même pas avec son costume tant ils étaient bien habillés et coiffés. 

— Je suis tellement contente d’enfin vous rencontrer !

Elle les embrassa sur la joue, son rouge à lèvres ne laissant pas une trace, et le son s’entendait parfaitement malgré le bruit ambiant. 

— Nous aussi mamie Alison. J’ai mis ma broche papillon aujourd’hui, parce que c’est la plus jolie.

— Elle est superbe et en plus elle est accordée à tes yeux. C’est Lance qui a choisi tes vêtements ce matin ?

— Non, je les ai choisis toute seule.

— Vraiment ? Tu as un goût excellent.

Diana rougit. 

— Lance, si tu aidais ta mamie Alison à se relever, lança-t-elle immédiatement après, les yeux furieux. 

Il lui sourit et l’aida à se remettre sur pied. 

— Il faut que j’aille m’asseoir pour me faire remaquiller et recoiffer mes chéris, mais Lance va aller vous chercher des fauteuils pour que je puisse vous garder près de moi. Je suis tellement contente que vous soyez là !

Il était un saint et il accepta la punition sans même soupirer. 

— Bien sûr, mais avant, maman, voici Kris Van Toëck, un ami, qui est un grand fan.

Il laissa le mannequin pour sous-vêtements en offrande et alla chercher le premier assistant venu. Quelqu’un d’épuisé, de jeune et qui courait déjà quelque part ferait l’affaire. 

Il en arrêta un immédiatement.

— Excusez-moi. Alison Whitelake veut deux tabourets pour ses invités.

— Je suis press…

Il retira son porte-monnaie de la poche intérieure de son manteau et sortit un billet de cent.

— S’il vous plaît… Mason, lut-il sur son badge.

Mason prit le billet et fit l’effort de sourire. 

— Tout de suite. 

— Elle est à la retouche maquillage. 

— Aucun problème. 

Il repartit, sûr, pour l’avoir fait plusieurs fois, que ça marcherait. 

— Vraiment ?

Sa mère discutait alors même que la coiffeuse était en train de s’affairer pour lui crêper littéralement le chignon. 

— Oui, ça reste pour moi la meilleure version.

Elle rit, à gorge déployée, comme elle l’avait toujours fait. 

— Oh, monsieur Van Toëck vous devriez avoir honte de raconter des mensonges pareils à une grand-mère comme moi. 

— Madame Whitel…

— Appelez-moi Alison.

Est-ce qu’il lui disait qu’il était gay ou juste qu’elle avait passé l’âge de flirter ?

— Alison, je vous jure que votre version de I dreamed a dream est pour moi la meilleure qui existe et je suis un aficionado du théâtre on Broadway.

— Arrêtez, vous allez me faire rougir. 

Définitivement il avait bien fait de revenir parce qu’elle avait déjà oublié William et Diana qui, heureusement, parfaits comme ils l’étaient, observaient avec fascination les mouvements de la coiffeuse, lui posant quelques questions auxquelles elle avait la gentillesse de répondre. 

— Les chaises sont en route. 

— Oh, merci. Gracie, voilà mon fils Lance. Est-ce que je t’ai dit que tu avais bonne mine aujourd’hui ?

— Merci maman. 

Ce pouvait difficilement être pire que lorsqu’il était en train de se noyer dans l’absence de Steve et mourir à petit feu autour de la piscine à s’attraper un cancer de la peau.

— Par contre j’ai l’impression que tu commences à perdre tes cheveux, comme ton père… J’espérais que tu aurais au moins hérité des miens. 

Il aimait sa mère. Elle le rendait fou et elle ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de se mettre en avant mais il l’aimait quand même, raison pour laquelle il ne vérifierait pas dans un miroir parce qu’il savait qu’elle avait tort, qu’il ne perdait pas ses cheveux qui étaient parfaitement sains et épais et nombreux. 

— Vos chaises, madame Whitelake. 

— Merci Mason, répondit-il, les arrangeant pour que les enfants ne gênent pas Jerry ou Gracie dans leur travail.

— Oh, William, je n’avais pas remarqué que tu avais les yeux de ton papa et Diana et toi avez ses beaux cheveux blonds. Je suis tellement contente de vous voir, répéta-t-elle, prenant leurs mains dans les siennes. 

Il ne leva pas les yeux au ciel parce que sa mère était en train d’en faire des tonnes, après tout ce n’était rien de nouveau. 

— Vous savez que j’ai joué dans un théâtre juste comme celui-là ? A l’époque Lance était à peine plus vieux que William… Tu t’en souviens mon chéri ?

Cette fois-ci elle attrapa sa main pendant que la pauvre Gracie continuait à essayer de refaire son chignon. 

— Oui maman. Je me souviens de la première, il y a même des photos. 

— Il a dû aller à l’école à New York pendant quelques mois à cause de ça. 

— Alison, est-ce que tu as ton texte, Chris a pris le mien et je n’arrive pas à le retrouver…

Une actrice venait de se laisser tomber dans le siège juste à côté, prête à être retouchée avant d’y retourner. 

— Bien sûr ma chérie. Madison !

Il était à peu près sûr qu’elle n’était pas dans les alentours et pourtant maintenant elle était là, juste sur sa gauche, comme si elle avait jailli de l’ombre. 

— Mon script s’il te plait, et mon smoothie rose. Merci. Oh, Megan, est-ce que je t’ai présenté mon fils Lance et les enfants de son mari : William et Diana. Mes chéris, vous avez sûrement déjà reconnu Meghan, elle a triomphé à Broadway et joué dans cette série… comment s’appelait-elle déjà ?

Cette fois-ci il leva les yeux au ciel.

— Je ne suis pas marié à Steve, maman. 

— Oh chéri c’est tout comme. Smash, c’est ça, le nom de la série. Oh et voici Kris Van Toëck. Comme je disais c’est tout comme, maintenant vous pouvez vous marier dans tous les états en plus, je suis sûre que le mariage sera grandiose !

Elle se tut pour que Jerry repasse du crayon sur ses lèvres.

— Pas la peine de choisir ta tenue pour un mariage qui n’aura pas lieu.

Merde, il venait à peine d’emménager avec monsieur Parfait, il n’était pas prêt à passer devant monsieur le maire. Surtout que Bethany n’était même pas encore vraiment l’Ex-madame Parfait…

— Taratata ! dit-elle, faisant la moue pour laisser le temps au produit de sécher et se fixer. Tu viens de me présenter mes nouveaux petits-enfants, maintenant j’exige des droits de visite et donc Steve et toi vous marierez. Si tu veux je t’aiderai avec la réception et Sergueï fera votre portrait de mariage, il est incroyablement doué pour ça.

— Maman, je ne vais pas épouser Steve, il est toujours marié à Bethany.

Sa mère ne réagit pas, sûrement parce que Jerry était en train de travailler au pinceau sur ses yeux mais la conversation qu’avaient maintenu Meghan Quelquesoitsonnom et Van Toëck s’était soudainement tue. 

— Comment ça il est encore marié ?

La pointe de son eye-liner était affûtée comme une lame alors qu’elle se tournait lentement vers lui, tous les yeux accompagnant son mouvement.

— Est-ce que je ne t’ai rien appris ?

Elle descendit de sa chaise.

— Meghan back-up, lança-t-elle de manière cryptique. 

Mais l’actrice prit son téléphone en souriant et il n’eut pas le temps d’écouter car sa mère était sur lui, grandiose et théâtrale. 

— Dois-je te rappeler ce pour quoi je me suis battu des années durant ? Les larmes, les procès ?

Il y eut un bruit soudain, derrière lui mais il n’eut pas le temps de vraiment s’en occuper car elle le poussait dans un des fauteuils réservés aux acteurs. 

— Assieds-toi et retiens bien la leçon. 

Elle s’éloigna et claqua dramatiquement des doigts. Il s’attendait presque à ce que la lumière s’éteigne et qu’un projecteur l’illumine soudain.

— Les filles ?

Soudain une volée de femmes en costumes, dont Meghan apparut derrière elle. 

D’abord il n’y eut que les percussions des mains frappant les unes sur les autres et des pieds tapant le rythme puis soudain Alison, Meghan et une autre actrice qu’il avait sûrement dû voir à la télé commencèrent à chanter. 

— All the single ladies, all the single ladies…

Il grogna de honte. Bien sûr que sa mère allait lui faire la leçon sur pourquoi il devrait se dépêcher de mettre le grappin sur Steve, a cappella, avec une chanson et une choré de Beyoncé et entourée de choristes et de danseuses en costume dans les coulisses d’une série télé. Parce que sa mère ne connaissait pas le concept de honte. Et croyait que, comme sa série, sa vie était une comédie musicale…

William et Diana s’installèrent sur ses genoux pendant que Jerry et… Van Toëck ? rejoignaient les danseuses. Sa vie venait de basculer dans la quatrième dimension…

Et tout ça juste parce qu’il n’osait pas pousser Steve à divorcer, parce que monsieur Parfait avait forcément raison et que rester marié à Betany était ce qu’il y avait de mieux pour éviter le scandale et préserver les enfants… Mouais, rien à faire, au fond il n’y croyait pas. 

Parce qu’il ne voulait pas y croire. Parce qu’il voulait Steve entièrement à lui. Parce qu’il voulait que Bethany ne soit plus que l’ex-madame Parfait, même aux yeux de la loi. Parce qu’il voulait que Lord Maximilian aie raison sur ce point…

Et il avait juste trop la trouille pour faire face au problème et en parler comme un adulte… Ce qui expliquait pourquoi sa vie pathétique lui infligeait sa mère en train de faire des mouvements en talons qui devraient être interdits à une dame de son âge…

Alors que tout ce qu’il avait à faire c’était poser la question. Et Steve lui répondrait en toute honnêteté… 

Et si ça se trouve il lui dirait non…

***

— Oui…

Le mot se terminait en un gémissement et le son se répercutait sur les carreaux mouillés. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure avec juste un brin trop de force. Ce qui fit gémir et frissonner son amant.

— Les enfants dorment.

Les cheveux de Lance tombaient sur son visage et ses pupilles étaient dilatées, sa bouche ouverte sur son souffle haletant. Il était tout ce qu’il avait jamais désiré et plus encore. 

— Dans ce cas il va falloir que tu me fasses taire parce que je n’y arriverai pas tout seul. 

Steve grogna. Il essaya de se retenir, de se contenir mais les mots brûlaient contre sa peau et l’envie le terrassait. Lance le rendait fou. 

Surtout lorsqu’il le regardait de ces yeux assombris de désir derrière ses cils mouillés. 

Steve se laissa tomber à genoux. Habituellement il aurait remarqué les rainures douloureuses sous sa peau, l’inconfort de l’eau qui lui tombait sur le visage avant que Lance ne l’abrite, le fait qu’il n’avait plus vingt ans et que ses muscles ne le remercieraient pas le lendemain. Habituellement il aurait eu besoin de faire taire ces problèmes momentanés pour se concentrer uniquement sur Lance, sur son plaisir, sur son corps qui se tendait de plus en plus. Là il n’y avait que l’urgence, le besoin de s’assurer qu’il était là, qu’il pouvait le sentir contre lui, le rendre fou, le besoin de l’entendre alors même qu’il venait de leur rappeler que les enfants dormaient juste à côté…

Il leva la main, tendant le bras au maximum jusqu’à l’amener à la bouche pulpeuse de son amant. 

— Ouvre. 

Il sentit la surprise qui retint son souffle lorsque l’ordre lui parvint. Il ressentit avec une incroyable clarté la langue qui caressait le tranchant de sa main, là, au-dessus de lui, le gémissement qui s’étouffa directement sur sa peau lorsque Lance le fit pénétrer dans sa bouche, refermant ses dents sur lui.

Il avait du mal à respirer et il n’avait même pas encore commencé à vraiment le toucher. 

Il releva la tête, suivit la flèche courbe de son sexe en érection sur les abdos parfaitement dessinés jusqu’au torse bronzé par des années d’exposition oisive au soleil. L’eau glissait sur les cheveux blonds, les plaquant contre son visage, mais, injuste comme toujours, la beauté de Lance n’en était que grandie par la façon dont ses traits étaient ainsi soulignés. Et il le regardait, le désir assombrissant ses pupilles, ses yeux fixés sur lui, comme hypnotisés. 

Lentement, maintenant le regard, il porta la main jusqu’au sexe mouillé, laissant deux doigts courir sur sa longueur avant de donner deux coups de langue juste en-dessous du gland. Les yeux bleus brillaient pendant que les dents mordaient sa main et que le gémissement s’étouffait contre sa peau. 

Souriant, lentement, il le poussa à pénétrer entre ses lèvres, il l’entoura avec juste assez de force pour que ce soit presque difficile, pour que la pression le masse de tous côtés, le fasse en vouloir plus. 

Il posa la main ouverte sur le ventre juste à la limite des poils blonds et appuya, le maintenant contre le mur, l’empêchant de continuer à s’enfoncer, de contrôler la situation, de le priver du plaisir de le rendre fou caresse après caresse. Il sentit la résistance, les efforts que faisait Lance pour prendre ce qui lui était refusé, mais il était à sa merci, ses gémissements caressant ses mains, son corps répondant à ses ordres.

Il remonta, léchant une dernière fois avant de relever la tête pour contempler les yeux qui s’étaient fermés en signe de défaite. 

Cette fois-ci il amena sa langue à partir de plus bas, remontant très lentement, jouant avec la tête qu’il poussait contre le ventre tendu avant de l’accueillir un bref instant lorsque le mouvement la ramenait vers lui. Il mordillait les cuisses qui s’offraient à lui, tremblantes, parfois, sans plus d’avertissement, il l’avalait, presque jusqu’à s’en étouffer avant de le relâcher et se remettre à le torturer, écoutant les grognements qui réussissaient quand même à passer la barrière de sa main, sentant les dents qui s’enfonçaient en lui. 

Il aurait pu continuer encore longtemps, enivré de désir, son esprit attrapé dans la litanie sans fin qui lui disait qu’ils étaient tous vivants, que Lance était là, qu’il n’était pas mort. Mais leurs corps étaient encore épuisés par les épreuves, ses propres cuisses commençant à trembler sous l’effort, et puis plus que tout il avait envie de le faire jouir, de le sentir se détendre complètement dans ses bras, de voir le sourire satisfait et las sur ses lèvres trop rouges, de le sentir l’attraper pour le serrer contre lui parce que Lance était particulièrement tactile une fois qu’il avait joui. 

Il l’empoigna avec non pas plus de force mais de détermination, il cessa de jouer et entreprit de lui faire perdre totalement la raison. Le rythme était plus rapide, les mouvements plus précis, chaque caresse délibérée. Il le prit jusqu’au plus profond de sa bouche, sa main caressant toute la peau qu’elle rencontrait, cessant de le retenir, le laissant s’abandonner à sa recherche du plaisir. Il cessa de penser, de réfléchir, le laissa dicter les termes, l’utiliser au gré de son désir. 

Il le sentait s’enflammer et s’agiter contre lui, le plus petit tremblement de son corps lui parvenait amplifié en une onde qui allait directement se nicher entre ses cuisses. Il avait l’impression qu’il pourrait jouir uniquement comme ça, avec Lance au-dessus de lui, avec ses doigts dans ses cheveux, ses dents dans sa main, son sexe pénétrant sa bouche encore et encore. Juste ça, aucune autre friction que la caresse sinueuse des gouttes d’eau qui s’écrasaient parfois sur son érection, juste le plaisir de son amant, les cris qu’il étouffait contre lui, les mouvements qu’il essayait de retenir pour ne pas l’asphyxier.

Il grogna et empoigna les fesses de Lance, l’amenant à entrer plus profond, à le priver de souffle, à prendre la main. Et son amant lui obéit, avec un abandon tendu et tremblant qui laissait présager son immédiate jouissance.

Les dents mordirent plus profondément dans sa paume, Lance s’arqua, il avala la preuve chaude et liquide qu’ils étaient encore vivants. 

Lance tremblait lorsqu’il retira sa main et gémit doucement tandis qu’il l’amenait lentement à s’asseoir contre lui.

— Hey… merci.

Les mains de son amant étaient chaudes, mais pas autant que sa voix qui caressait ses lèvres. Cette voix qu’il avait cru ne plus jamais entendre. 

***

Steve avait laissé Knight choisir l’endroit. Bien sûr il aurait pu proposer. Il n’avait jamais vécu à New York mais il y avait fait assez de séjours pour des séminaires et des conférences pour finir par connaître quelques bonnes adresses. Mais il savait parfaitement que le parano qui était parti se payer une île déserte avec la prime de la renégociation de son contrat, ne l’aurait pas suivi dans un établissement qu’il n’avait pas lui-même fait fouiller en détail du sol au plafond et passant par les comptes.

D’une certaine façon il ne se sentait pas trop dépaysé là tout de suite, avec le gros bras qui surveillait la salle depuis son mur, il aurait presque pu être en train de discuter avec Tao. Enfin non, contrairement à son meilleur ami, Knight n’avait qu’un seul garde du corps et il était autrement plus carré que les hommes de main du parrain des Triades de Seattle. Peut-être pas plus fort, mais clairement plus intimidant.

La serveuse plaça leurs cafés devant eux ainsi que le plat avec l’assortiment de danish préparés spécialement pour la saison par le chef pâtissier de l’établissement.

— J’imagine que vous avez lu l’article ridicule de Johnson dans le Physics-Uspekhi ? lança Knight, relaxé dans son fauteuil qui faisait dos au mur porteur.

Ils avaient mis en pause leur étude des équations du génie. Depuis leur départ du lobby de l’hôtel ils avaient eu le temps de reprendre leur débat sur l’imbécillité de la dénomination de dualité onde-corpuscule, revoir ensemble les dernières applications du moteur prototype TZ-54, corriger des erreurs de calcul qui avaient échappé à l’œil attentif de Knight, et parler de l’accélérateur de particules du CERN.

— Bien sûr.

Et visiblement maintenant ils allaient réduire en miette cet imbécile dévoré de vanité et de rêves de prix Nobel de Johnson.

— Que diriez-vous de réfuter ses affirmations et d’envoyer le papier à Advances in Physics ?

En temps normal il lui aurait fallu au moins une semaine de travail intensif pour démonter une à une la structure de foutaises soutenant la théorie de Johnson et il était en vacances, mais avec Knight ils devraient pouvoir finir avant ce soir…

— Il va crier à la cabbale et à la persécution. 

— S’il ne publiait pas des âneries il ne…

Son téléphone sonna, la voix fluttée et jeune interrompant Knight, lui chantant de peut-être le rappeler. Bien sûr c’était Lance qui avait installé la chanson en espérant le forcer à la changer…

— Mes excuses.

Il se leva pour aller prendre l’appel à un endroit où il dérangerait moins. 

Il était déjà midi trente, les enfants et Lance allaient sans doute manger, avec un peu de chance le secrétaire de Knight saurait les emmener dans un coin typique, et Lance penserait à surveiller qu’ils ne mangent pas trop gras, trop salé ou trop sucré. Il se voyait mal expliquer à Bethany que leurs enfants avaient pris un peu trop de poids et du mauvais cholestérol alors qu’ils étaient sous sa surveillance. 

— Allo ?

— Papa ! Mamie Alison elle a chanté ! s’extasia Diana.

— Et dansé aussi ! complêta William.

— Et il y avait une autre actrice qui s’appelle Meghan.

— Et elle avait une jupe qui tournait tellement haut qu’elle ne s’arrêtait plus !

— Et tout le monde a applaudit quand la chanson a été finie. 

— Kris a dit que la vidéo sera sûrement sur internet.

— Et on a eu le droit d’essayer des perruques.

— Lance a dit qu’il t’avait envoyé les photos.

— Tu les as reçues ? demanda sa fille.

Ses enfants parlaient en parfaite stéréo, l’inondant d’informations. 

— Je n’ai pas regardé mes messages, j’étais en réunion. 

— Alors on t’expliquera ce soir, poursuivi William, fiévreux d’excitation.

— On a appris plein de choses.

— Même que Jerry nous a donné des tatouages autocollants parce qu’on avait été sages et intelligents.

— Et Mamie Alison a dit qu’elle nous aimait très fort. 

— Lance veut qu’on lui donne le téléphone, dit son fils avec juste un brin de regret. 

Il y eut à peine un moment d’attente avant que la voix chaude ne lui parvienne.

— Hey.

— Alors, tu tiens le coup ? 

— Bien sûr. Ma charmante mère a juste décidé de pousser la chansonnette et d’improviser toute une choré avec ses collègues de devant et derrière les caméras pour impressionner les enfants. Je suis sûr que la vidéo doit déjà devenir virale sur internet… Bref une réunion de famille tout ce qu’il y a de plus banal. 

— Tellement américain…

— Oh chéri tu es juste jaloux, se railla son amant.

— Jaloux ? Je ne doute pas une seconde qu’Alison accepterait de m’adopter et je suis prêt à parier qu’elle m’aimerait bien vite plus que toi. 

— Tu es un homme horrible. Je ne sais même plus pourquoi je suis venu à New York avec toi…

— J’ai bien une réponse, mais il me semble que tu es en public. 

— Continue à prendre la grosse tête et tu finiras tout seul avec ta grosse tête...

— Tu ne serais pas aussi cruel.

— Tout dépend de si tu sais te montrer convainquant…

Il avait le sourire aux lèvres et le souvenir du corps alangui et chaud contre le sien.

— Lance, Lance, est-ce qu’on prendra un hot-dog ?

— Est-ce que papa veut bien ?

La voix de ses enfants fut une douche froide assez efficace. 

— Le devoir nous appelle, soupira-t-il. 

— Je te mets sur haut-parleur.

— Papa, s’il te plaît… supplia Diana.

— On est tellement sage que mamie Alison nous a félicités, renchérit son aîné. 

Ses enfants ne faisaient pas de caprices, respectaient ses décisions, mais ils étaient quand même capables d’essayer de manipuler les gens autour d’eux avec leurs adorables bouilles et maintenant qu’ils côtoyaient Lance régulièrement il avait raison de craindre le pire parce que son petit ami avait cette mauvaise habitude chevillée au corps.

Il laissa le sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres avant de parler. 

— D’accord, vous pouvez vous partager un hot dog.

— Merci, cria sa cadette.

— Tu es le meilleur des papas, déclara son fils.

— De tous les Etats-Unis.

— De tout le monde entier ! 

— Et je vous aime plus que tout, dit-il en souriant.

— Nous aussi on t’aime papa, dirent-ils à l’unisson.

— Je vous rejoins ce soir.

— D’ailleurs à ce propos, intervint Lance. Ma mère a invité monsieur Van Toëck et son patron à se joindre à nous au Jean Georges ce soir. Pourras-tu relayer l’invitation. 

— Je n’y manquerai pas.

— Tu es merveilleux.

— Peut-être que j’attends quelque chose en retour. 

— Et tu as de la chance de ne plus être sur haut-parleur…

— Je t’aime.

Il pouvait presque voir la légère rougeur qui envahissait le visage de Lance à chaque fois qu’il l’entendait dire ces mots, et le sourire adorable qu’il ne pouvait retenir. 

— Je t’aime aussi, même si je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi…

— J’essaierai de t’aider à élucider ce mystère ce soir. 

— Tu es insupportable.

— Et tu m’aimes. 

Il raccrocha. Parce que Lance était toujours outré quand il ne pouvait pas avoir le dernier mot et que ça voulait dire que ce soir il serait sans doute délicieusement agressif et bien décidé à être au-dessus. 

Il revint aux équations le sourire aux lèvres et plein de plans pour ces vacances. 

***

Lance sentait les baisers doux et tendres qui pleuvaient sur son visage entre les gouttes de l’eau toujours chaude. Lentement ses os reprirent leur forme solide et il commença à les utiliser, à faire autre chose que ressentir. Il passa une main délicieusement fatiguée contre la nuque de son monsieur Parfait et l’attira contre lui, écrasant ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser encore maladroit d’extase. Mais bien sûr il pouvait faire confiance à Steve pour réussir à transformer tout ce qu’il touchait en or car leur baiser devenait de plus en plus passionné, et il était chaque fois plus actif, cherchant à le toucher, à le faire trembler.

— Dis-moi ce que tu veux, chuchota-t-il entre la pluie de gouttes.

La langue de Steve passa dans son cou, jouant avec les filets d’eau qui y coulaient avant de remonter jusqu’à son oreille. 

— Je veux te prendre, glisser en toi, tout oublier, sauf toi.

Il tremblait et, malgré l’eau chaude et les bras musclés autour de lui, il avait la chair de poule. 

— Oui, réussit-il à dire avant de l’embrasser à nouveau, toute langueur évaporée par le désir brûlant qui envahissait son corps.

Il voulait nouer ses jambes autour de sa taille et le laisser le prendre contre les carreaux. Le fantasme le faisait soupirer et enfoncer ses ongles dans la peau délicieusement dure et musclée de ses épaules. Mais il n’était même pas lubrifié et il doutait que Steve avait très envie de se risquer à être acrobatique dans la salle de bain du Plaza, juste à côté des gosses et surtout après la fatigue et la peur de la veille. 

La douleur fut vive et rapide mais il poussa quand même un petit cri de protestation.

— Arrête de réfléchir, lui dit Steve avant de recommencer à lécher doucement sa peau pour lui faire oublier jusqu’au souvenir de la morsure. 

Les mains chaudes prirent son visage et il se laissa aller, il accepta les caresses, les baisers, ses doigts vagabondèrent sur le corps toujours parfait, il obéit à ses ordres, se remettant sur pied, partageant ses baisers. L’eau continuait de couler, chaude, et son bruit se mélangeait à leurs soupirs.

— Retourne-toi, chuchota la voix contre son oreille.

Il le fit et le torse de Steve recouvrit son dos, sa bouche lécha les vertèbres courbées de sa nuque, le faisant frissonner et il sentit les doigts couverts de lubrifiant glisser entre ses cuisses. 

Il se mordit la lèvre, essayant d’étouffer son gémissement et laissa Steve le pénétrer. Il était à sa merci, dépendant de ses doigts, ses lèvres, son corps, sa chaleur, toute volonté annihilée. Steve prendrait soin de lui. 

***

Lance ne comprenait pas comment tout avait pu basculer aussi vite. Ils marchaient dans les rues bondées de New York, en plein milieu des passants alors que touristes et habitants se mélangeaient autour d’eux, ils étaient dans un quartier riche et bondé, il tenait fermement la main des enfants. Comment est-ce que ça avait pu arriver ? Pourquoi est-ce qu’il y avait un pistolet contre la tête de Diana ? Qu’est-ce qu’il leur voulait ? Il avait du mal à respirer et pourtant il devait garder son calme, espérer que le fou furieux n’allait pas tuer la petite fille. Oh mon dieu, elle avait à peine sept ans ! Quel genre d’homme il était s’il n’arrivait pas à sauver une petite fille de sept ans ? D’où est-ce qu’il était sorti ? Pourquoi est-ce qu’il s’en prenait à eux ? Si Steve était là… Qu’est-ce que Steve ferait ? Il devait être calme ! 

Jamais il ne s’était senti aussi impuissant ! Il pensait à trop de choses en même temps, il était aussi furieux que terrifié. 

— Montez.

La voix était froide et presque incompréhensible sous l’accent russe. 

C’était sa faute ! Les russes l’avaient retrouvé ! Il avait mis les enfants en danger. 

Il ne voyait même pas la voiture, il était concentré sur le flingue sur la tempe de Diana, sur l’air gelé qui faisait frissonner la petite fille. 

— Je ne le répéterai pas. 

Il serra plus fort les petites mains, fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant aux enfants. William était pâle et silencieux et Diana tremblait sans un bruit. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire qu’ils crient de peur et risquent de les faire tuer ou qu’il y ait cette terreur muette dans leurs gestes.

— En voiture mes chéris. 

Il tint fermement la main de William et lui emboîta immédiatement le pas, entrant dans la voiture, Diana presque accrochée à sa hanche. Il se laissait peut-être kidnapper mais rien ni personne ne le séparerait des petits.

La porte ne se referma pas immédiatement, non, Van Toëck entra aussi parce que bien sûr il ne se contentait pas d’entraîner les enfants de Steve dans ses mauvaises décisions catastrophiques, il faisait aussi kidnapper un pauvre gars qui avait juste la malchance de l’avoir rencontré ce matin.

Le bruit de la rue s’estompa et il vit clairement le bout luisant du pistolet que le chauffeur pointait sur eux, caché de la rue par les vitres teintées. 

— Diana, William et toi partagez votre ceinture, dit-il d’une voix qui ne tremblait pas trop et à laquelle les enfants se hâtèrent d’obéir.

Les doigts rendus maladroits par le stress, il réussit à boucler la sienne. S’ils avaient une course-poursuite et un accident au moins ils prendraient moins de risques…

C’était ridicule. Ils étaient en train d’être enlevés, par des mafieux russes, à cause de lui.

Et il n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il devait faire. 

Et encore moins de ce qu’il était en train de faire. 

***

Steve retira lentement ses doigts, embrassant la peau mouillée de sa nuque, respirant l’odeur musquée que même la douche ne pouvait couvrir.

Lance tremblait contre lui, sous lui, son souffle prisonnier de petits halètements, et ce léger mouvement ne faisait que frotter plus doucement ses fesses contre la ligne, rigide de désir, de son sexe. 

Il ferma les yeux. Il avait du mal à se contrôler, les sensations et les gémissements de Lance le rendaient fou. Il voulait faire durer le plus longtemps possible et en même temps courir vers la libération de l’orgasme. Tous deux étaient des preuves tangibles, irréversibles que Lance était là, qu’il avait réussi à le sauver, qu’ils étaient en sûreté. Et il voulait garder ces deux preuves, pour toujours. 

Il avait perdu la raison. Quelque part il savait qu’il balbutiait des morceaux de mots contre la peau de Lance alors que sa verge allait et venait, glissant contre le sillon lubrifié de ses fesses, que ses mains parcouraient son corps sans jamais trouver assez de satisfaction pour s’arrêter. 

Il tremblait, au moins autant que son amant, mais pas uniquement d’anticipation, non, il y avait aussi toujours la lourde boule de crainte pesant dans son sang, agitant chacun de ses muscles, la peur que rien ne soit réel qu’ils n’aient pas réussi. 

Combien de temps encore craindrait-il de ne plus être en contact avec Lance ? De ne plus le voir ? Est-ce qu’il réussirait à chasser l’odeur de poudre et de poussières et la vue du sang qui n’aurait jamais dû être associée à la peau dorée de son amant ?

— Je suis là.  
La main de Lance était sur la sienne, là où il l’avait enfoncée dans la chair dorée. Il se força à détendre ses doigts, à laisser ceux de son aimé se glisser entre les siens, le réconforter. 

— Tout va bien.

La gorge qu’il embrassa résonnait encore de ces paroles alors qu’il laissait son nez caresser la ligne de sa mâchoire. 

— Je suis là, tu vas me faire l’amour et tu devras encore m’empêcher de crier trop fort.

Il embrassa le coin puis le sourire de Lance, regarda ses yeux bleus si clairs et vivants et commença à le pénétrer. Il ne tremblait plus, son cœur battait normalement, et à chaque nouveau frisson de plaisir de son amant il oubliait un peu plus cette terreur qui l’avait suffoqué. 

*** 

Knight n’avait pas pris la peine de se lever pour répondre à l’appel, il s’était contenté d’aboyer son nom d’une voix mécontente et sèche qui, ajoutée à son physique et son expression, aurait eu de quoi provoquer la peur si Steve n’avait pas connu l’animal et été plus courageux que la moyenne –il avait quand même été dans la Royal Air Force et déployé en Iraq–. 

Il allait se resservir un danish, il s’était penché pour le prendre. 

Il avait vu Knight se décomposer, l’énorme ermite était devenu pâle si vite qu’il avait cru à un infarctus. 

— Combien voulez-vous ?

Sa voix était faible, tremblante et sa main gauche était crispée sur l’accoudoir.

Puis il n’avait plus rien dit et n’avait plus bougé, la main sur un téléphone qui semblait muet, les yeux perdus dans le vide, le visage toujours aussi blanc. 

Lorsqu’il avait enfin bougé à nouveau le téléphone était tombé. Steve avait oublié l’équation et la pâtisserie, la peur commençait à le gagner, lui aussi, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi.

— Knight, que se passe-t-il ?

Les yeux intelligents s’étaient posés sur lui et le génie avait pris une grande inspiration. 

— Les russes ont kidnappé Kris. Ainsi que vos enfants et votre compagnon, professeur.

Il cligna des yeux. C’était impossible. Les enfants et Lance étaient en train de visiter New York. Lance ne les emmènerait jamais hors des beaux quartiers, il ne se mettrait jamais consciemment en danger et surtout il ne mettrait jamais les enfants en danger, il les traitait parfois comme s’ils étaient en porcelaine et qu’il risquait de les abîmer juste en les regardant un peu trop longtemps. C’était impossible.

Il essaya de dire tout ça mais aucun mot ne réussissait à passer la boule qui s’était crée dans sa gorge. 

— Je suis désolé, ils me veulent juste moi. Je vais faire l’échange et ils vous seront rendus, je le jure.

Knight était brisé, les épaules affaissées, la peau toujours d’une pâleur terrifiante. 

— Non. 

Le premier mot était passé, les autres suivirent en un déluge qu’il accompagna immédiatement d’actions.

— Je vais appeler Tao. Il dirige les Triades de Seattle. Il aura une solution. 

Il attendit que son meilleur ami décroche et son cœur battait encore trop vite et il ne voulait même pas penser au fait que Lance et les enfants étaient aux mains de mafieux russes… Non. Tout se passerait bien. Il allait les sortir de là ! Il n’allait penser qu’à ça. Rien d’autre !

***

Lance tremblait, épuisé par deux orgasmes consécutifs, haletant. Il avait l’impression d’être si lourd que son corps tout entier aurait glissé si Steve ne l’avait pas retenu contre lui. Mais en même temps il se sentait tellement léger, tellement à l’aise, il pouvait accomplir tout ce qu’il voulait, rien n’était impossible tant que Steve était à ses côtés, sa voix grave soufflant dans sa nuque. 

Il leva une main maladroite qui tapota l’arrière du crâne de l’homme de sa vie. L’eau semblait ne plus être aussi chaude, ou alors trop, en tous cas le battement régulier des gouttes sur son bras était désagréable.

— Il faut sortir de là.

— Laisse-moi juste retrouver comment on marche, tyran, répondit la voix rauque.

— Je dis ça pour ton bien, c’est toi qui te prends l’eau froide dessus…

Il continua à tapoter sans aucune véritable coordination ni précision. 

— Je t’aime.

Toujours plus classe et lover, monsieur Parfait savait toujours ce qui le faisait fondre et oublier qu’il avait des muscles et il accepta les baisers dans le cou tandis que l’eau était coupée. 

— Maintenant faut juste éviter de mourir connement en se vautrant au sortir de la douche, lança-t-il parce que lui ne savait pas être classe et distingué et un lover. 

Il se laissa tirer et presque porter par son amant, emmitoufler dans la couverture et mieux bouchonner que les chevaux des écuries de Lord Maximilian. Enveloppé dans le peignoir chaud, il réussissait presque à tenir droit tout seul et à réfléchir à autre chose qu’à se blottir dans les bras de Steve et ne plus jamais en bouger. 

Plus exactement, il pensait à ce qu’il avait laissé dans la poche de son pantalon, roulé en boule au pied du lit… Pas besoin de le cacher, ça avait été un achat totalement impulsif et qui maintenant le terrifiait totalement, mais d’un autre côté il avait aussi envie de le faire, besoin de le faire. 

Ce n’était absolument pas le bon moment, ils étaient tous les deux encore pleins de craintes et d’adrénaline, c’était quelque chose que sa mère ferait, sans même hésiter…

Mais il voulait le faire. Il avait besoin de le faire, c’était la seule chose à laquelle il avait pensé quand ils étaient dans ce maudit entrepôt, enfin ça et « je suis trop jeune et beau pour mourir » ainsi que « les enfants vont bien », en boucle. 

Il ne voulait pas y réfléchir. Il savait que s’il y réfléchissait il allait fuir, comme d’habitude, enterrer la boîte sous des montagnes de bordel et tout faire pour oublier cette idée. 

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre avant de perdre son courage, avançant silencieusement jusqu’à son pantalon.

— Tu veux retourner au lit ?

Il manqua de mettre un coup d’épaule dans le menton de Steve et se mordit la lèvre sur le début d’un juron. 

— Non. Je… J’ai besoin qu’on parle…

Même lui reconnaissait que c’était mal sorti. Mais plutôt que de rattraper la situation il préféra tourner les talons et aller dans le salon le plus vite possible avant de perdre tout son courage et de se réfugier dans le lit. 

Il attendit Steve pendant de longues secondes, immobile et tétanisé, la boîte s’enfonçant dans sa paume crispée pendant que son cœur s’emballait. Il allait le faire !

***

Il était tellement mal. Il referma ses mains qui tremblaient, les immobilisant contre son corps. En fait, heureusement qu’ils avaient aussi enlevés Kris, non parce qu’il était vraiment mort de trouille, pour les mômes, pour lui, pour Steve, et il savait que sans l’autre homme il serait resté prostré, essayant vainement de cacher les enfants entre ses bras, attendant que Monsieur Parfait vienne le chercher. Mais là il y avait un autre adulte avec lui, quelqu’un qui le forçait à réfléchir, à tenter de trouver des solutions, quelqu’un qui l’empêchait de se recroqueviller en boule et mourir de peur.

Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu’il prenait des bonnes décisions…

Par exemple sortir à la rencontre de mafieux russes avec juste un flingue volé à un autre mafieux qu’il avait étalé d’un uppercut, et ledit flingue dans les mains d’un homme qui avait de lui-même admis qu’il n’avait jamais tiré qu’au fusil de chasse… Et ça c’était sans compter sur la passerelle métallique sur laquelle ils étaient perchés et qu’ils essayaient désespérément de ne pas faire grincer. Sans parler du fait qu’ils avançaient dignement à quatre pattes pour ne pas se faire voir depuis en bas… 

Ouais, totalement une mauvaise idée. Mais ils avaient commencé, et il se voyait mal dire à Kris de rebrousser chemin… Surtout que bon, ça leur laisserait toujours un mafieux inconscient, et attaché avec des machins trucs en plastique qui normalement servaient à tenir les tuyaux ensemble, sur les bras… Ah oui et ils l’avaient bâillonné avec leurs cravates en soie. Oh et il était en calbut pour cette incroyable épopée parce qu’ils avaient fait une échelle de vêtements qu’ils avaient attachée à la fenêtre de façon à faire croire aux russes que les enfants s’étaient échappés alors qu’ils étaient juste cachés dans le faux-plafond.

Ouais ils étaient allés bien trop loin pour revenir en arrière. 

Mais ça n’empêchait pas que leur plan était pourri et qu’il était mort de trouille, surtout maintenant qu’ils étaient arrivés sur un escalier, toujours en métal grinçant et qu’ils allaient devoir le descendre l’un après l’autre, et toujours à quatre pattes…

Ils regardèrent, à travers le jour du grillage, l’entrepôt en contrebas. Une figure en costard, immense et beaucoup plus brune que les autres était en train de marcher, encadrée par des gros bras et…

— Damian. 

Le visage de Kris était pâle et tendu par la peur. Mais il avait du mal à se concentrer là-dessus parce que Steve avait passé la journée avec Damian et si ce dernier était là…

— Merde, merde, merde. Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ?  
Kris avait un air froid et distant, déterminé.

— Je dois aller le sauver. Tu cherches une sortie et tu t’occupes des enfants.

Lance attrapa son bras avant qu’il ne se lance la tête la première dans les emmerdes.

— Non, mauvais plan, on se sépare pas. Si Steve a reçu le message il est en route pour sauver les enfants et il a la moitié des chinois de la ville avec lui, et peut-être des italiens si ma mère est au courant. Je fais confiance à monsieur Parfait pour trouver et sauver ses enfants et à William et Diana pour être sages et ne pas se faire prendre. Par contre si on se sépare, l’un de nous, voir les deux, va se faire attraper et choper une balle. Donc, non, on reste ensemble et on va chercher ton génie visiblement suicidaire.

Il n’arrivait pas à croire qu’il était la voix de la raison, mais il fallait croire que les mannequins pour sous-vêtements amant de riches génies n’avaient pas le temps de regarder des films d’horreur et d’apprendre les bases les plus élémentaires de la survie en milieu hostile : ne jamais jamais jamais se séparer.

Kris inspira lentement, ses yeux perdant un peu de cette froideur.

— Je descends en premier, tu me dis si quelqu’un arrive.

— Okay.

Il regarda Kris descendre, lentement, sans un bruit, il avait un avantage injuste, il était un danseur, aucun doute qu’il ne puisse se déplacer sans même faire grincer le métal. Lui par contre…

Et si les russes l’attrapaient…

Il se retint de fermer les yeux, craignant irrationnellement que quelque chose d’horrible n’arrive s’il n’était plus en train de regarder la lente progression de son compagnon d’infortune.

Au moins, quoi qu’il lui arrive, les enfants étaient à l’abri. Ils savaient qu’ils ne devaient pas bouger et il avait envoyé leur localisation exacte à Steve. Monsieur Parfait serait là pour sauver ses enfants. Il n’en doutait pas, c’était une vérité aussi évidente que le soleil qui se lève à l’Est.

Kris était arrivé en bas. C’était son tour. Il se retourna et commença à descendre à reculons, ses genoux et ses paumes râpant horriblement sur les aspérités anti-dérapantes. Il ne manquerait plus qu’un mafieux russe le tue, comme ça, à quatre pattes dans les escaliers… Une fin grandiose.

Ok, il avait un peu l’humour noir, mais il fallait le comprendre, il n’avait jamais eu aussi peur, il était à peu près sûr qu’il pétait les plombs. Non, parce que depuis qu’il avait mis son poing dans la gueule d’un gros mafieux russe il n’y avait plus que quelques idées dans sa tête et toutes étaient raisonnables, tournant autour de sa peur panique de ce qui était en train de ou allait se passer, sauf une qui n’avait rien à foutre là parce que d’abord elle était ridicule et qu’ensuite c’était une idée nulle et franchement, si c’étaient ses derniers moments il ne voulait pas les passer à regretter de ne pas avoir demandé à Steve de l’épouser. Bon, il ne voulait pas non plus mourir en caleçon, comme un chien stupide, sur un escalier en plein milieu d’un entrepôt poussiéreux. Mais ça au moins c’était une préoccupation logique, qu’est-ce qu’il en avait à faire de savoir si Steve était ou non prêt à enfin divorcer de Bettany et l’épouser ? Est-ce que c’était vraiment le moment de douter de monsieur Parfait, surtout sur des choses aussi triviales comparées à des hordes de mafieux russes et armés qui voulaient la tête de Damian Knight pour des raisons que même son secrétaire et amant –ah ! il avait eu bon là-dessus, son gaydar était infaillible !– ne connaissait pas.

Il se rendit à peine compte qu’il était enfin arrivé en bas, il rejoignit en vitesse Kris derrière un container poussiéreux où il put au moins essuyer ses paumes sur son caleçon qui, heureusement, n’était pas en soie. Ce qui n’était pas le cas de son acolyte. 

Hé, il était peut-être dans une dangereuse situation de vie ou de mort mais il savait encore reconnaître de la soie quand il en voyait. Et d’ailleurs, même mort de peur, il était toujours plus grand que monsieur le danseur-mannequin pour sous-vêtements. Alors voilà, il se rassurait comme il pouvait. 

Des éclats de voix leur parvenaient, baragouinant des trucs en russe. Kris avait déjà commencer à s’avancer vers une nouvelle flaque d’ombre, pressé de rejoindre son homme pour essayer de le sauver, et Lance le suivit, la boule au ventre, rêvant d’un phaser ou d’un sabre laser, quoique non, il n’avait pas la moindre idée de comment se battre avec un sabre… en fait il savait juste mettre des pains, et encore pas aussi bien que monsieur Parfait et ça ne lui servirait à rien contre des mafieux russes armés…

Ils avançaient lentement, prudemment, de coin sombre en coin sombre, s’arrêtant de respirer et rentrant le ventre dès qu’un mafieux russe passait un peu trop près de leur cachette et les mains de Kris tremblaient sur la crosse du pistolet à chaque fois que le gangster s’éloignait et qu’il pouvait enfin se relâcher.

Soudain il n’y eu plus que deux barils de fer rouillé leur laissant juste un peu d’ombre et de couverture. Mais ils étaient juste à côté de leur but, ils voyaient la vieille, ses armoires à glace et Knight, assis dans sa chaise, immense et livide. A côté de lui, Kris avait le flingue serré contre son cœur. Il n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’ils allaient bien pouvoir foutre parce que bon, ils avaient en tout et pour tout un gun et l’effet de surprise…

Un autre mafieux vint souffler à l’oreille de sa patronne en fourrures qui semblait, au choix, sortie de l’opéra ou d’un charadesign de méchant de Disney. Il n’avait aucune idée du temps qui s’était écoulé depuis qu’il avait étalé le russe, mais il y avait fort à parier que le pot au roses venait d’être découvert… Il échangea un regard avec Kris. Ils allaient devoir agir vite.

Et en fait ils allaient agir maintenant, parce que celui qui avait relayé le message venait de se barrer en faisant signe à ses hommes de se disperser. Définitivement c’était le…

Merdemerdemerdemerde…

Kris venait de s’avancer et de tirer, rameutant tous les yeux sur eux et il ne pouvait pas rester là comme un con en chien de faïence, d’autant que le danseur était sonné par le recul.

Putain s’il s’en sortait vivant il demandait à Steve de l’épouser, il était hors de question qu’il mette son cul en danger comme ça et que monsieur Parfait refuse de faire de lui un honnête homme et de le rassurer.

Il se jeta sur le garde du corps qui était en train de tourner son arme vers Kris et frappa son ventre de toutes ses forces. La surprise et le coup le firent plier en deux et il enchaîna immédiatement sur un uppercut qui résonna dans tous ses os et lui fit un mal de chien mais la marmule tomba et il lui mit un grand coup de pied dans la tête histoire d’être sûr de bien l’avoir séché une fois pour toutes. 

Les mafieux avaient baissé les armes, enfin ceux qu’ils pouvaient voir, parce que Kris avait son flingue sur la tête de la vieille. Vieille qui avait l’air complètement tarée et sur le point de partir sur un rire fou et suraigu de méchante de James Bond. 

Il vit le premier chinois en costard blanc avant qu’il n’ouvre le feu, il vit aussi le russe qui levait son semi-automatique. Il se jeta à terre en criant.

— Baissez-vous !

Le sol était dur, il faisait froid, mais en fait il ne remarquait rien de tout ça parce qu’il était trop occupé à être terrorisé par les balles qui volaient au-dessus de lui et qui pouvaient à tout moment ricocher et le priver à jamais de Steve, des enfants, de Mallon ce petit monstre, de son insupportable mère, d’Arthur, de Lad, et surtout de Steve. Steve qui, il en mettrait sa main à couper, était forcément quelque part dans cet entrepôt en train de jouer au héros et de se mettre en danger et si monsieur Parfait se retrouvait à l’hôpital il n’aurait même pas le droit de lui rendre visite ou de demander des nouvelles aux médecins parce qu’ils n’étaient pas mariés et c’était presque pire que d’être dans le sol poussiéreux d’un entrepôt à côté d’un mafieux à terre dont il ne savait pas s’il était inconscient ou mort et il était presque sûr qu’il avait des crottes de rats sous les ongles. 

Le bruit régulier du semi-automatique avait cessé et il se força à se retourner, à s’accroupir, à regarder autour de lui. 

Il fit bien parce que Kris était en train de tirer pour sauver son mec et qu’il n’avait pas vu le gros bras derrière lui qui allait lui mettre une balle dans le crâne. 

Il poussa sur ses jambes et ses avant-bras frappèrent le dos du mafieux juste au niveau de sa taille et la brute s’écroula sous l’impact. Sauf qu’il avait toujours un pistolet et que sa première priorité devait être de l’en débarrasser. Il frappa de toute la force de sa droite l’épaule contre le sol et fila avec difficulté un coup de pied dans le gun avant de se battre pour prendre le dessus et commencer à écraser de manière répétée la gueule du mafieux contre le sol.

Il arrêta quand ce dernier ne bougea plus, pas un moment plus tôt et ses mains et tout son corps tremblaient. 

— Lance…

Il releva la tête. 

Steve était devant lui, lui tendant la main.

Il sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux. Il était là, il était venu les chercher, ils étaient vivants, Steve était là !

Il prit sa main et se jeta dans ses bras, s’accrochant à son corps, agrippant ses vêtements. Les bras de son amant se refermèrent sur lui, sa bouche se posa sur la sienne et il échappa aux larmes de soulagement dans un baiser dévorant et agressif qui lui fit perdre la tête et tout contrôle de lui, et bien sûr oublier qu’il était en caleçon dans un entrepôt plein de mafieux…

***

Lance était tendu et immobile, au milieu de la pièce relativement froide après la salle de bain embuée. Il le regardait, le visage inexpressif et Steve ne put empêcher un frisson de crainte de remonter le long de son corps. Il connaissait Lance, il était compliqué et beaucoup trop content de se pourrir la vie tout seul. Est-ce qu’il allait le larguer, est-ce que le stress d’hier l’avait fait paniquer et décider de les abandonner ? Est-ce qu’il allait le laisser faire ? Est-ce qu’il pourrait s’en remettre si c’était le cas ? Et les enfants ? Parce qu’il fallait aussi savoir s’ils réussiraient à comprendre pourquoi, une fois de plus, Lance ne les acceptait plus dans sa vie.

Il se rendit compte soudain que ses mains étaient tellement crispées que ses ongles courts lui rentraient dans la paume. Il se força à se détendre. Il ne servait à rien qu’il s’enivre de suppositions, il devait attendre que Lance lui dise ce qui n’allait pas.

Le silence était lourd et froid dans le matin gris qui filtrait par les fenêtres.

Il ne se remettrait pas s’il partait une fois de plus, s’il le laissait seul. Bien sûr si c’était juste l’affaire de quelques jours, le besoin de rentrer à Seattle, à la maison, à des choses familières, à leur chat, ou celui de passer quelques jours avec Alison, ou chez elle quand elle était loin, il comprendrait, il l’attendrait…

Mais s’il prenait la fuite, s’il les abandonnait à nouveau…

Merde, il avait donné plus que son cœur à Lance, il l’avait laissé approcher de ses enfants, il avait laissé William et Diana l’aimer, il avait commencé à imaginer le reste de leur vie ensemble, il avait enfin trouvé la vie qu’il voulait mener !

Il avait commencé à tomber amoureux de Lance dès le premier jour, lorsqu’il avait croisé son regard à la conférence d’oncle Sean et qu’il lui avait souri, ses yeux bleus brillant d’amusement. Il n’avait jamais aimé quelqu’un comme il l’aimait. Et il était sûr qu’il ne pourrait jamais plus aimer après lui. 

— Steve.

Il reporta son attention sur son amant dont le visage était froncé de détermination. 

— Je veux que tu m’épouses.

Il lui fallut un moment avant de comprendre ces mots.

— Je… Ce n’est pas veux-tu m’épouser la formulation consacrée ?

— Peut-être, mais je veux t’épouser. Je veux que tu divorces de Bettany, je veux qu’on se marie et être sûr que si un jour il t’arrive quelque chose je n’aurai pas besoin de passer par ton père ou ton ex pour te rejoindre. Je veux rester près de toi. Je veux voir tes enfants grandir et leur apprendre à être un peu plus comme des gosses normaux. Je veux que le monde sache que toi et moi c’est pour durer. Je veux que tu m’épouses.

Il ouvrit la petite boîte noire qu’il avait jusque lors caché dans son poing. Même avec la faible lumière du jour nuageux, le platine brillait.

— Quand est-ce que tu…

— Hier, pendant que tu baignais les enfants, j’ai prévenu la réception, ils ont fait venir le bijoutier et j’ai choisi. Excellente répartition des tâches, monsieur Parfait. 

Il sortit l’anneau de son écrin de velours. 

—Alors, Steve ?

Les doigts de Lance tremblaient légèrement.

Il sentit le sourire déchirer son visage. 

— Bien sûr que je veux t’épouser !

— Tu l’as dit, c’est trop tard, déclara-t-il en lui passant la bague au doigt. 

Il l’attrapa et le souleva par la taille, le forçant à nouer ses jambes autour de lui. 

— C’était trop tard à partir du moment où tu as dit que tu voulais que je t’épouse. 

Il l’embrassa. 

Il avait envie de rire et de le serrer dans ses bras et ne jamais s’arrêter, il sentait le bonheur lui monter à la tête. 

— Je suis désolé pour le scandale que ça fera dans les tabloïds.

— Si je m’occupe assez vite des papiers du divorce ce sera bien retombé lorsque les enfants iront passer l’été chez mon père. C’est tout ce qui m’importe.

Il l’embrassa à nouveau et Lance le repoussa en souriant. 

— Repose-moi espèce d’idiot tu vas te démettre une vertèbre et après je pourrai pas coucher avec mon fiancé…

— Tu doutes de moi ?

— Oh non, je suis sûr que tu n’as plus vingt ans et que ces conneries ne sont plus de ton âge.

— Tu sais que tout ce que ça fait c’est me donner envie de te prouver le contraire ?

— Oh non alors, quelle terrible conséquence inattendue. 

Il éclata de rire et l’embrassa partout, y compris sur le nez. 

Il n’entendit pas la porte s’ouvrir, ni les petits pieds nus sur l’épaisse moquette. 

— Papa, pourquoi vous êtes partis ? demanda la petite voix de son fils.

— Lance et toi vous aviez dit que vous resteriez avec nous tout le temps, leur reprocha Diana en essayant de ne pas geindre. 

— Moi j’avais pas peur, mais Diana aurait pu avoir un cauchemar.

Il se tourna et laissa redescendre son fiancé. 

— Je suis désolé les e…

— Votre père et moi allons nous marier ! annonça Lance en prenant sa main pour leur montrer l’anneau. 

— Je veux être demoiselle d’honneur ! Madison elle a été demoiselle d’honneur au mariage de sa tante et elle a porté une robe de princesse !

— Bien sûr ma chérie, si tu veux, dit son amant, non, son fiancé, en attrapant la petite fille et en la soulevant pour embrasser son front.

— Papa, est-ce que ça veut dire que vous allez adopter d’autres enfants ? Parce que Terry à l’école a perdu ses parents et moi je veux bien que ce soit notre frère, il a une collection d’insectes dans des boîtes en verre…

Lance éclata de rire. 

— Désolé, tu devras te contenter de Mellon, nous n’avons pas prévu d’avoir d’autres enfants que vous, et même comme ça, je doute que nous puissions adopter ton copain Terry.

— Eh, et si moi je veux d’autres enfants.

— Et bien monsieur Parfait, bonne chance pour convaincre ton futur mari, dit-il en l’embrassant sur la joue pendant que Diana gloussait dans ses bras. 

— Il t’a appelé monsieur Parfait, papa. 

— Bien sûr ma chérie, vous êtes les enfants Parfait et votre papa est monsieur Parfait. 

— Et donc quand vous serez mariés toi aussi tu seras monsieur Parfait, Lance, déclara William qui était en train de faire des pieds et des mains pour qu’il le prenne dans ses bras, jaloux de sa sœur, mais trop grand pour demander à être porté. 

Lance resta un moment sans voix. 

— Oui, il faut croire que je serai monsieur Parfait…

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent au-dessus des têtes blondes et il sourit en constatant le rouge qui colorait les joues de l’homme qu’il aimait. 

Il l’embrassa, juste un petit baiser, lèvres fermées. 

— Au fait pas merci pour l’avoir annoncé aux enfants, maintenant faut que je prévienne Bettany avant qu’ils ne le fassent, sinon je ne suis pas sûr qu’elle voudra signer les papiers du divorce. 

Lance sourit, ses yeux bleu brillant, remplis de malice et d’amusement. 

— Oh, mon amour, ce n’est pas de ma faute si tu veux passer le restant de tes jours avec un connard, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

— Je ne veux passer ma vie avec personne d’autre.

Les yeux de Lance s’adoucirent et il tourna la tête pour cacher son sourire.

Steve embrassa les cheveux de son monsieur Parfait.

— Au fait, où est-ce qu’on va se marier ? J’hésite entre Vegas et une cérémonie organisée par ma mère chez elle…

Lance finirait par le tuer. 

Au moins il mourrait heureux. 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Des réactions, des commentaires, des questions ?
> 
> N’hésitez pas à laisser une review ou à visiter notre fanpage ! Pour ça il vous suffit de vous rendre sur mon profil ou de taper Niddheg dans Facebook.


End file.
